Their Little Family
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: Melinda, Jim, and everyone in between. A series of sporadic one-shots. May contain some spoilers to certain storylines throughout the show. Rated M for the chapters with Sexual Content.
1. Having Troubles

**Hello Everyone! ****This will be a series of sporadic one-shots. It may contain some spoilers to certain storylines throughout the show. Rated M for the chapters with sexual content. This chapter is set around the middle of season three. It is cannon with most of the events from seasons 1 through 4 but I felt no need to kill off Jim. It will not be on the same timeline as the show did, most of the events from the seasons stated above will be used but are put in a different order.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Having Troubles**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I lay there breathing as my hands wrap around my stomach, cradling it like I would the baby within. It is larger than I had expected, even being twenty five weeks along, my swollen stomach is about the size of a large watermelon.

But I don't know if I can wait calmly for the doctor to come in and check on both me and the baby, it has already been over thirty minutes since she left to go and _quickly_ grab my test results.

Lies.  
I hate hospitals.

"What is taking her so long?" I ask, my head turning to look at the man who's been holding my hand the entire time.  
"I don't know, Mel, maybe there was a complication with the machinery." Jim says and touches my cheek. "Everything's going to be fine with our little ghost buster."  
"Jim, I slipped on ice and fell on my stomach. I'm anything but fine... all I need to hear is that our baby is okay." I sigh and try to situate myself into a more comfortable place; as if that's going to work on this cold and hard surface.

I swear it is almost as if they designed these places to be torture chambers.

"Everything has felt off since the fall. It's almost like I don't feel like I'm pregnant anymore…" I sigh. "It happened last time too, I can't explain it..."  
"Melinda..." He whispers softly.  
"I just can't lose another baby," I mutter.

His mouth touches my hand, kissing it softly.

"He is going to be fine," he reassures and places his hand on top of mine; which is resting softly on my belly.  
"You mean, she's going to be fine." I say and over pronounce the word _she_.  
"I meant what I said, Mel," he chuckles and kisses my cheek.  
"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl. Don't rain on my parade, Jim!" I protest and push my finger against his chest.  
"I was just teasing you..." He whispers and kisses my nose.  
"I know," I laugh and peck his cheek. "I just... I just want our baby to be okay."  
"I know..." He says, resting his head on my belly. "Hey munchkin, give your mama a break and be alright. Okay?"  
"You are too perfect..." I sigh and touch his cheek. "Where the hel-llo Doctor Carr..."  
"Sorry for taking so long you two," Dr. Carr says closing the door behind her. "There was a problem with the machine."  
"See, I was right!" He brags and squeezes my hand.  
"Oh shut up..." I mutter to him and sit up a little. "How's the baby?"  
"Your baby..." Dr. Carr mumbled and sat down in front of us.  
"What?" I interrupt and sit up. "What's wrong?"

I knew the minute I fell that something was off...

Not only had the baby stopped kicking, but he or she wasn't moving around. It is like the life got sucked out of me.

I didn't feel as I did before when I knew for sure that my baby was okay.

"Your baby didn't survive the fall. I'm very sorry," Dr. Carr replied.

I close my eyes and feel Jim's hand grip mine for support. It is an equal amount of pain, I need his support and he needs mine.

Here come the I'm sorry's and you can try again... but it never helps.

You know… there is this crippling pain that you feel in your heart when you lose a child the first time. But the second time almost hurts more.  
You feel like something must be wrong with you if you can't bring a life into the world as easily as others.

"The stress and pain on your body became too much for the fetus and it simply gave up. I'm very sorry for your loss," the doctor explains. "You can try again in a few months."  
"I only slipped on some ice getting out my car... I didn't even hurt," I cry and bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing. "Are you sure? Can you check again?"

The tears fell down my face harder now. The look in her eyes; I know she's a mother.  
I can see the picture on her phone as it lights up in her pocket.

Three beautiful little girls, all healthy and living.

"Mrs..." She starts. "Melinda if there was anything I could have done, I would have but your the baby was already gone when you got here. We will need to schedule a surgery to remove the fetus since you were twenty five weeks."  
"Understandable," Jim says for me. "But will this take a toll on us having children in the future? This is the second miscarriage, we've had. But she was much further along this time as you can see."  
"This situation shouldn't take a toll on your chance of getting pregnant again." She explains, grabbing my chart and looking it over. "Just be sure to reschedule an appointment for yourself so that we can talk options for medications to get Melinda's system back on track."  
"Okay..." I sigh and look down to the floor.  
"Take all the time you need in here," she says and bids her goodbyes before leaving Jim and I alone.  
"It's all my fault..." I cry and cover my mouth. "I should have been more careful getting out of my damn car."  
"Hey..." He soothes and pulls me into his chest. "This was not your fault... I should have helped you out of the car. I always open the door and help you out. You slipped on ice because I was too lazy to walk around in the cold."  
"It's not your fault either Jim... You can't blame yourself," I say look at him. "I guess it was just fate; maybe it was meant to be. I wouldn't have been the best mother anyway. He or she would have gotten my gift and went through everything I did... I'm a freak."  
"You would have been the best mother and you're not a freak. You have an amazing gift! You would teach our little one the right ways of using his or hers too," he replies and squeezes my hand. "I wanted to meet our little ghost buster just as much as you did."  
"How did I get so lucky and get you?" I whisper and hold him close.  
"I think the same thing when I think of how I got such an amazing girl like you..." He mutters in my ear. "Are you hungry?"  
"A little..." I add, and wipe away my tears.  
"Why don't we go and stop by the store to grab your things and then I'll take you home and we'll have nice lunch and relax the rest of the day?" He offers and helps me off of the table.  
"That sounds really nice, Jim..." I sniffle and pull my jacket over me. "But you work tonight."  
"I'm going to take the weekend off. I need some time to cope with everything that's happening and so do you." He says and pulls me into a tight embrace. "We need time, babe."  
"Okay..." I sigh and we walk out of the room together, hand in hand. "Let's go schedule my appointment and then go."  
"Why don't you go schedule your appointment while I go get the car," he replies as we stand in line at the scheduling desks.  
"Sounds good." I say and kiss him. "I'll see you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mels." He says and hugs me before leaving.

I stand there in silence for the next few minutes as I wait for my turn. My hands resting on my stomach; wishing there was something still alive in there.

"How far along are you?" Someone behind me asks.  
"What?" I ask turning around slightly.  
"The way you're resting your hands... it came to me that you might be pregnant," a young girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen asks; she looked about eight months pregnant. "How far along are you?"  
"Umm... I slipped on ice," I say softly and feel the tears coming back. "I slipped on some ice and lost my baby, but I was twenty five weeks."  
"Oh," she mutters. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," I smile and wipe a tear away. "You didn't know. How far along are you?"  
"I'm just about eight and a half months now," she answers and oats her stomach slightly. "I'm having twins."  
"Congratulations," I say and hear a clerk say they are open for another person. "Looks like it's my turn. I have some baby stuff for little girls in my store downtown. Stop by and a I'll give you discount."  
"That's very sweet of you. Thank you!" The girl chirps. "I'll stop by sometime next week."  
"Okay, see you then." I say and walk up to the desk.  
"Name?" The woman asks.  
"Melinda Clancy," I state and pull out my phone to put the appointment in my calendar.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She says.  
"How'd you know?" I ask and look up slowly, my hand touching my stomach softly.

Every single time someone says they're sorry it makes me feel worse. The pain entering my heart again.

"It's in the notes because of the type of appointment you're making," she says softly.  
"Oh... thank you," I say and smile slightly. "When's the next available appointment?"  
"There are two next week; one on Wednesday, the other on Friday." She reads. "Both at 10:30 am."  
"I'll take Wednesday," I say and type it into my date book on my phone before putting it back in my purse.  
"Okay. Just make sure to get plenty of rest. These kinds of things take a toll on the body," she says. "I know from personal experience. Just take a few days off and spend them with your husband. You'll feel better by the time you have to come back."  
"That's very sweet of you..." I say and walk away and towards the exit. "Thank you."

***6 Months Later***

I held the test in my hand as I sit and tap my foot nervously on the bathroom floor.  
I set the test on the sink and start to pace.

"This is the longest three minutes of my life..." I mutter to myself as I walk back and forth.

I sit back down on the toilet seat and wait until I hear that beep.

**BEEP**

I flip over the pregnancy test hopeful and nervous butterflies filling my stomach, but my whole world comes crashing down in a matter of seconds.

It's negative. Again.

It's seems like the thousandth time that I've seen that little minus sign.

I hate this! I hate hate hate this!

I dream of being a mother and having someone to nurture and to love instantly for the rest of my life. So many others get to, so why can't I?  
Also, breaks my heart because I know just how much Jim wants to be a father and how good of a father he will be.

I furiously throw the test into the garbage and sit down on the toilet again. Why? Why does this have to be so hard?

"Honey?" Jim asks; knocking on the door.  
"It's unlocked..." I say between sobs.

The knob turns and he walks inside.  
He kneels down and kisses my cheek, his hands rubbing my back.

"Why is it so hard?" I sob as he pulls me into a hug. "Why can't we just have a baby?"  
"I don't know, honey. Maybe it's not you..." He comforts and kisses my forehead.  
"Nothing's wrong with you, Jim. You got me pregnant before..." I sniffle and wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry."  
"Shhh, its okay. You have no reason to be sorry, you aren't doing anything wrong," he whispers in my ear.  
"Yes I do, I can't get pregnant, Jim! We are never going to have a baby." I cry and hold him tight. "Maybe you should just leave me and find someone who will actually conceive and give birth. Someone who isn't weird or talks the dead."  
"Hey, don't say that!" He says trying to soothe me. "I love you so much, Melinda. If we can't have kids the natural way then we'll adopt or something else. We did great with that girl a few months back. Remember her?"  
"Julie..." I say looking at him. "You're amazing, Jim. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"You're pretty awesome too..." He winks and kisses me."We have options if you can't get pregnant, we'll get our baby. I promise."  
"I really hope so," I say and wipe away my tears.  
"We could always look into fertility treatments," he replies. "I'm not going to let you just give up on this."  
"Yeah, I know, but fertility treatment is ridiculously expensive, and we can't afford it now," I say getting up from the toilet and moving to our bed. "We can't spend too much money now with the store being in its the slowest time of business."  
"Well as soon as we come up with the money." He says sitting down next to me. "I'll pick up extra shifts, I'll do anything I have to, because I want a child just as badly as you do."  
"I love you so much..." I whisper and pull him into a tight hug.  
"I love you too..." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

* * *

**I know... I know. ****I am a terrible person for giving them a hard time on trying to get pregnant. But, trust me they will have their little ghost buster one day! :)**

**Now don't forget to review please... I'd love to hear what you all think! I hope you all like this story so far and get ready for so much more Jim and Melinda! ****See you all next time :) Xx Mariah**


	2. A Normal Day

**H****ey Everyone!**

**So this chapter is just a normal day in Melinda's life. No ghosts for once which is the weird part haha**

**Enjoy! :) Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**A Normal Day**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It has been quieter than usual in the spirit world; not many ghosts. A few spirits here and there that crossed over in a few days tops.

Maybe they are just being considerate… you know since Jim and I are going through a rough patch. Oh hell… what am I even said. Spirits are never considerate. They always come at the absolute wrong moment.

"Mel? You home?" Jim shouts, walking through the front door.  
"Kitchen!" I say as I continue to chop cucumbers; leaving my train of thought about ghosts in the back of my mind.  
"Good evening…" He says dropping his EMT bag and holding out a dozen of flowers.  
"Oh Jim!" I say wiping my hands off and taking the flowers. "You got me lily's… my favorite. What's the occasion?"  
"Can't I buy my beautiful wife flowers without a reason?" He laughs, his arms wrapping me into a hug from behind, his lips finding his way to my neck.  
"Of course you can…" I say as he spins me around and we begin to dance. "But what's the real reason?"  
"I got the promotion," he whispers in my ear, giving me a kiss.  
"You did?" I ask turning around to face him.  
"Yes ma'am," he chuckles bowing in honor. "I am officially the head in my department"  
"That's amazing!" I squeal and jump into his arms, kissing all over his face.  
"Maybe I should pretend to get promotions more often," he smirks and then sets me down.  
"Well maybe we should go celebrate this said promotion…" I whisper and get down on my knees.  
"Babe, what about dinner?" He says as I tug his belt loose and then his pants fall to the floor.  
"Would you rather have dinner than this?" I take him in my hand, gently stroking his length in my hand.

When I finally lean forward to lick just the tip, I watch him. The look on his face is priceless.  
It gives me such a rush with his hands tangled in my hair and even pulling it encourages me all the more.

I bob up and down on his length. I pay special attention to the amount and speed. I want to build him up, not just make him explode. As I feel him getting closer, I back off. I don't want to rush to the finish.

I close my eyes and listen to his moans.

"Melinda… babe," escapes from his mouth.

I smile and then suddenly he let go and came into my mouth with full force.  
It sprays down my throat, filling my mouth.

His hand grips my hair and pulls me off of him and up to my feet.

"Kiss me," he grunts and kisses me passionately, his hands tangling my hair.  
"Jim…" I squeal as he pulls me into his arms. "What does this promotion mean..?  
"A raise in my pay," he whispers in my ear. "Which means we can afford to get the treatment and that we are going to get our little ghost buster…"  
"God, I love you so much..." I whisper and then feel my feet touch the floor again. "Please tell me this is real."  
"It's real. I made an appointment for tomorrow with Dr. Carr." He replies and then cups my cheek.  
"But what if it doesn't work this time…" I say and start crying.  
"Babe, it's going to work. I promise you…" He whispers. "You're going to be a great mother, Melinda. I promise you that."  
"Don't make promises that you can't make come true," I cry and shake my head.  
"I don't care, Mel. I'll make it true. I will jump through hoops or run across the country." He explains, his eyes not leaving mine. "I would die to make you happy, babe."  
"I love you so fucking much," I say and then he smiles.  
"Not more than I do," he laughs and then kisses me.  
"Not possible," I say. "Do you want to help with dinner?"  
"I'd love too." He says as I make my way back over to the counter where I was shaping hamburgers. "Why don't I start on the salad while you shape the burgers?  
"Sounds great." I say placing my burger in the pan.  
"Just let me fix myself real quick," he laughs and presses a kiss into my forehead.

He quickly pulls his pants up and fixes himself. He opens the fridge and grabs the lettuce and then a salad bowl.

"How was your day?" He questions.  
"It was pretty normal actually. Andrea and I went out for lunch and I had good business at the store." I say going to grab more meat from the fridge.. "Do you want regular or bacon cheeseburger?"  
"Bacon cheeseburger," he says and starts to chop the lettuce. "You had a ghost free day again? That's unusual."  
"Right? It's really weird. So I'll probably call my mom." I say and grab some of the meat with bacon and cheese bits in it. "Maybe we could have her over for lunch this week?"  
"You're going to call your mother?" He chuckles. "Without being forced?"  
"Yeah; she's getting used to spirits for once and we're actually fixing our relationship." I say rolling out the meat.  
"Well that is very good. Oh and speaking of mother's, mine is coming into town this weekend." He says throwing the lettuce in the bowl and then going to rinse it off in the sink. "She said that she misses us and that we never visit. Blah blah blah..."  
"It'll be nice to see your mother," I say and grab a piece of cucumber that I had already chopped and then throw it into my mouth. "So are we picking her up tomorrow from the station since it's your weekend off?"  
"Yes at precisely 10 in the morning, my dear." He says coming back over. "Hey! Don't be eating the salad."

He playfully smacks my hand away.

"But, I'm hungry..." I whine and then go to reach for another. "I chopped them!"  
"You're such a child," he laughs and throws one up in the air and I catch it in my mouth. "Good catch!"  
"Thanks," I laugh and then place his burger on the pan and go to put the meat away. "Go long."

He opens his mouth and backs up and I throw a piece of cucumber and land it into his mouth.

"Score!" We both yell as he chews his food quickly and then we high five.  
"God… I never realized that we are such children." I giggle and then kiss him.  
"Then we'll definitely be the fun parents." He whispers in my ear which causes me to laugh.  
"Well I can only hope so…" I reply as there is a knock at the door and we both look at each other. "Are you expecting someone?"  
"No… Are you?" He asks throwing the chopped cucumber in the bowl. "Can you get it?"  
"Yeah, I'll be right back." I say kissing his cheek and then walking toward the door. "I'll be right there."

I open the door and then smile when I see the visitor.

"Faith. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" I say and she walks through the door and hugs me tightly.  
"I missed you both too much that I decided to come early." She says looking at an arm's length. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. You look absolutely gorgeous, Melinda. You're glowing!"  
"Thank you…" I say and smile. "No you aren't barging in on anything but the prep of dinner. Would you like something to eat?"  
"I'd love something to eat actually." She says as we walk toward the kitchen together.

A piece of cucumber hit Faith's forehead and Jim now realized who was here.

"James Clancy! I thought I told you to never throw food." She says grabbing the piece of food from her hair and throwing it in the trash.  
"Melinda started it!" He says blushing.  
"I only threw them in my mouth. You started this by telling me to catch one…" I explain and we all start laughing.  
"You two are such kids at heart... ahh I love you." She says shaking her head. "What am I ever going to do with you…?"  
"Well I am going to go ready the guest room for you. Jim will make you a burger. I'll be right back." I say and walk up the stairs with her suitcase in hand.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

"Well that was some hello, my son." My mom chuckles before opening her arms. "Come give me a hug. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, ma." I say walking toward her and giving her and hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"How is everything around here?" She asks as I walk back toward the fridge.  
"Everything's getting better these days." I say grabbing the wrapped up hamburger meat. "Regular, right?"  
"Yes." She replies.  
"I also just got a promotion." I say placing the slab of meat on the counter.  
"Oh well congrats, honey. How is she doing?" She asks and sits down "She looks so much happier since I last saw her."  
"Well the last time you saw her we had just had our second miscarriage. How would you expect her to be?" I say tensing up.  
"JIm, I was only asking…" She replies.  
"Sorry. I just get so protective over her." I say taking in a deep breath. "She's doing better every day. We both still feel so guilty about losing the baby."  
"It's neither of your faults. It was an accident." She says as I begin to shape up her burger. "Accidents happen all the time."

I throw the meat in the pan before drizzling some olive oil on the pan and turning the stove on. I flip the burger to make sure they are all slicked with oil before going back to the salad.

"I know. It's just..." I sigh and lean against the counter. "We've been through so much. I don't think we can handle losing another baby… we should be the parents of two children; instead we're grieving over them and we never even saw them grow to be bigger than the size of a pea." I felt the tears coming on but I need to stay strong. "We're going to see a doctor tomorrow to see what treatments would be best for us because something's wrong with us just you know..."

I still hate talking about sex in front of my mom. It is just weird.

"Jim, you're a grown man. I know that you're having sex with Melinda." My mother laughs and pulls a water bottle out of her purse. "You don't have to be such a baby about it."  
"It's weird. I don't want to talk about my sex life with my mother." I chuckle and then flip the burgers to season the other side.  
"Oh come one, Jim. Spill a little." She says cocking an eyebrow. "I'll find out from Bobby or your brother if you don't."  
"How do you know I brag about, Mel?" I ask.  
"Because what guy doesn't brag about his wife?" She asked pulling her cell phone out. "I know your father did."  
"Noo… ew… please don't." I say and practically throw up. "What do you want to know?"  
"I want to know if my son is being pleased correctly," she laughs. "If she's doing something wrong; I can drop a hint to her."  
"Mom, nothing's wrong. Sex is great." I say and toss the salad again to keep it fresh. "It's perfect actually. Melinda is perfect."  
"Sex is hardly ever perfect." She replies.  
"Well with Melinda and I its bursts of passion and love." I say trying not to go into detail. "Sometimes is slow and sometimes its fast and random."

I think back to earlier and smile before feeling myself tense up and try to think of non-erotic things.

I could only think of her.

Her naked body. Her smile. Her lips. Her breasts.

"Mmm… Melinda." I whisper.  
"Jim?" My mom asks and then water hits my face, jolting me back to life.  
"Hmm?" I ask wiping my face clean.  
"What did you do before I got here?" She laughs.  
"Nothing." I reply and flip the burgers again.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Melinda asks walking back into the room and then kisses my cheek. "Anything interesting?"  
"Oh nothing that you'd want to hear about," I say touching her cheek and kissing her again. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Melinda smiles and walks past me to go toss the salad for the third time. "How was your train here, Faith?"  
"It was long but, it was definitely worth the wait to be able to see you guys," she says and smiles. "So, what options are you two thinking about to have a baby?"  
"Umm. We haven't really decided yet." Mel says looking to me for a second and smiling. "We haven't looked through all of the options yet."  
"Okay, well your appointment is on tomorrow. You'll be set then," she says. "It should work this time."  
"We can only hope it'll work this time," Melinda says and give a watery smile.  
"It'll work, babe." I say and touch her hand. "It'll work."

Mel nods and then hugs me.

"Let's eat." Melinda says.

* * *

"That was delicious you two," my mom says clearing her plate and going to wash it off.  
"Faith, here let me do that." She says clearing her plate and moving to clean the dishes. "You're the guest."  
"If you insist, Melinda," my mom says and touches her shoulder. "I'm feeling a little tired. I'm thinking about going to bed early tonight. Do you two mind if I shower first?"  
"No, mom go right ahead." I say and go to clear my plate. "We'll be right down here, if you need anything."  
"Okay," my mom says and walks up the stairs. "Keep it down, lovebirds."  
"What was that?" She chuckles as I press a kiss into her neck.  
"Oh nothing. Would you like some help?" I ask and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Sure." She replies and switches to the left sink. "You wash and I rinse?"  
"Sounds great," I say and start to clean a plate from what must have been Melinda's lunch. "You want to go for a walk after we're done here?"  
"A walk sounds very peaceful..." She says rinsing a plate as I hand it to her. "Is your mom going to tag along?"  
"I doubt it. She seems exhaust and I was hoping for some time just to be with you." I say washing the pan from dinner and then handing it to her. "Is that too selfish?"  
"No, it's perfectly reasonable, Jim." She says taking the pan from me and rinsing it and then setting it in the drying rack. "I was just asking if your mom was tagging along."  
"Okay, well I just need some Jelinda time." I say and kiss her forehead.  
"What?" She laughs and looks up at me. "Jelinda time?"  
"Ned calls us that." I chuckle and hand her a plate.  
"Oh..." She nods and washes the plate. "I've heard him say it before I just never knew what it was. I think it's called a ship name. A ship name is two people you think should be together forever. So that's sweet of him."  
"We are meant for each other..." I whisper and look over her figure.  
"Oh I know, babe." She laughs and rinses the last of the dishes with me.  
"It's a little chilly outside so you should probably put a jacket on." I say drying my hands off as she finishes rinsing the silverware. "I'm going to go put mine on. I'll be right back."  
"Okay honey." She says and wipes her hands off before walking toward the coat closet and grabbing both of our jackets. "Here."  
"Oh thanks." I say and grab as she throws it to me.  
"Yep." She says pulling her Uggs on; she slips on her coat and zips it up. "Let's go."  
"Yeah. Let's go." I say kissing her cheek and then pulling her outside. "Oh it's not too bad out here."  
"Now what did you want to talk about..." She asks as she lies her head on my shoulder as we walk.  
"Oh I just wanted to get you out here," I laugh and kiss her forehead.  
"You're such a butt." She laughs. "I would have went for a walk anyway."  
"Oh yeah, little miss white girl?" I joke. "With your Ugg boots and leggings."  
"Hey!" She shouts and slaps my arm. "I am not!"  
"You kind of are, honey." I whisper. "You get your mocha latte every morning, you wear your Ugg boots, and your leggings."  
"But I need my coffee to be awake leggings and Uggs are so comfy..." She whines.  
"I know. I'm just teasing you," I chuckle and dip her for a kiss.  
"Well..." She whispers. "That was unexpectedly nice..."  
"Well I can only hope so," I say sweeping her off of her feet as we turn back around and walk back toward our house. "I love you so much."  
"I love you more than you know, Clancy." She laughs and kisses my cheek. "I'm pooped. Can we just go home and cuddle or something?"  
"I'm pretty tired too but I've got something else on my mind, Miss Gordon." I mutter in her ear as I open the door and close it behind us.  
"What are you thinking about, Mr. Clancy..." She asks as I walk up the stairs.  
"You'll just have to wait and see..." I laugh as I walk inside our bedroom and lie her down on the bed, kissing the nape of her neck.  
"I like mystery…" She giggles and then wraps her arms around me.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3  
****Memories**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Jim, why are you home?" I ask and walk up to my husband.  
"I got Bobby to cover my shift tonight and I have tomorrow off," Jim says kissing my cheek. "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"Well of course I am happy to see you," I laugh and hug him. "I just wasn't expecting you to be home until later."  
"Well now we have a full 32 hours to be together," he whispers in my ear. "Isn't that exciting?"  
"So exciting that I'm taking you out for dinner, honey." She says leading him upstairs. "Will you call and reserve a table for us?"  
"Sure thing, babe." He says picking up the phone and making a reservation for two. "What color are you wearing tonight?"  
"I am either wearing a grey or red. Which is your favorite?" I ask looking for a pair of heels.  
"Definitely red," he says smirking. "You look the best in red."  
"Okay..." I sigh and walk out of my room with a pair of black heels and a red off the shoulder dress. "I'm going to go freshen up and fix my hair."  
"Okay, black or white shirt?" He asks.  
"Black and that red tie that I got you for your birthday." I say washing my face off with cold water.

I apply little make-up to my face; mascara, eyeliner and a dab of pale pink lip gloss.

The brush ran through my hair slowly as I look at myself through a mirror…

***Flashback***

"Andrea!" I ran into her room. "How do I look?"  
"You look beautiful, Mel. Stop worrying." Andrea stated and turned me around to look at myself.

I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and white top. My hair was put up in a ponytail with it falling into loose curls. I also had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and wedges.

"He will think you look beautiful in anything." She whispered in my ear. "And if he doesn't then he is an idiot."  
"You don't know that…" I mutter and look at myself in the mirror. "What if he sees some hot blonde in a hot dress and leaves me?"  
"Melinda, if you think that then you definitely are crazy," she laughed and looked me dead in the eye. "Just take in a deep breath and sit down. You'll feel better once he's here."  
"I'm so nervous, Andrea…" I said and sat down on her bed. "I've been on dates before but I've never felt this nervous before. I mean he's already seen me naked; what am I worried about?"  
"Maybe it's because it is your first real date since we moved back from Seattle." She said and sat herself down next to me. "It's okay to be nervous, Mel."  
"You mean it's been my first date since Kyle broke up with me." I said and looked down at the floor.  
"That boy didn't just break up with you." She said and pulled me close. "He broke your heart and he was your first love."  
"Andrea, he was my first everything." I sniffled and hugged her tighter. "I gave him everything; even the one secret that defined me."  
"Melinda, you have a gift and if Kyle couldn't see that then maybe he will." She said and pulled away and looked at me. "You're telling tonight aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I feel comfortable with him enough to tell him." I said and smiled a little. "It's better to tell him now; then to wait and get my heart broken again, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But, either way you're still getting hurt." She said and stood up.

There was a light knock on the door.

My heart skipped a beat... it's time.

"Do you…" She started to say.  
"I got it, Andrea." I said and stood up. "I'll see you later."  
"You better tell me everything," she laughed and walked to my room to hide.

Only a few more months and I'll be able to move.  
I can't take Holly's shit anymore.

"I will," I say walking up to the door; my purse in hand. "It's not like Holly will listen to me like you do."

I let out of a breath of air and opened the door.  
I almost died right there when I saw him.

He was standing there in a leather jacket with an untucked light blue button-up and pair of jeans; a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His hair slicked back and he had that million dollar smile on his face.

"For you..," he said and handed me the flowers.  
"Lily's…" I whispered and took them from him. "They're my favorite. Thank you."  
"It was no problem," he said as I let him inside. "I thought they were the nicest… I'm glad I chose your favorite." He looked over me as he strolled inside. "You look perfect, Mel."  
"Just let me put these in a vase and then we'll be golden," I said and walked into the kitchen. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Clancy."

I grabbed a vase and put water inside. I placed the flowers inside it with packaging still on; they'd be fine until I got home anyways.

"We're golden." I said as I walked up to him.  
"It's chilly outside," he said taking his jacket off and placing it on my shoulders.  
"I could have grabbed a jacket you know…" I laughed and fixed my outfit a little.  
"It suits you more," he says and led me out of the apartment. "How was your day?"

I smiled and my cheeks were flushed.

"It was okay. Work was work," I said and took his hand in mine. "How was your day?"  
"It was great but I'm happier with you," he chuckled and opened the passenger door of his truck.

I hopped up and buckled my seat belt.

"Aren't you going to shut the door?" I asked and smiled  
"I wanted to do this first," he said and bent down.

That's when I saw it. Those azure eyes; just like the ocean, so beautiful and blue. I looked deep into them as he bent down and whispered six very important words me. I'm falling in love with you.

I didn't have time to react, for he quickly captured my lips. It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss, desire in it too. Our eyes were closed, both of us savoring the moment. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers intertwined with his hair; his black locks between my fingers.

Our first real kiss.

Who knows? Maybe fairytales really do come true…

***End***

"Mel, are you almost done?" Jim asks walking in the bathroom.  
"Yeah…" I saw touching my face slightly. "I just need to get dressed."  
"Okay," he says kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."  
"Yes, I'll see you in a bit," I say walking out into our bedroom…

***Flashback***

"Happy six month anniversary," he said and kissed my lips softly. "I feel terrible since I couldn't afford a present..."  
"Hey, we just bought an apartment together…" I whispered and stroked his cheek. "We'll be moving in next week, baby."  
"That's very true…" He said and kissed me again. "I don't feel as bad now."  
"That's what I thought you would say." I laughed and stood up. "But, I have to work in the morning. So, I must be going."

We kiss goodbye and I turned slowly to leave. He followed me to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" He asked as he opens the door.  
"Well you never asked me to spend the night, Clancy." I said and shut the door. "That's why I started to leave."  
"Well, Melinda…" He asked and cocked an eyebrow. "Will you spend the night?"  
"Of course," I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"I knew you couldn't say no to my smile," he whispered and kissed me again

We'd only walked one more step when he pulled me toward him again and pressed me close, his arm around my waist as we kissed.

All of ours kisses were sweet and gentle, heartfelt and meaningful, but this one was different. It was still meaningful but the way he pressed his lips to mine so passionately sent a wave of heat running through me. This kiss was hot and filled with longing.

He left me breathless and I felt as if my knees might just give in.

"I love you…" I whispered and touched his cheek.

He walked us to his room and started to pull his clothes off.

"Are you sure…?" He said and stopped my hands.  
"Jim, we have had sex before..." I whispered and looked up at him.  
"I know…" He said and let go of my hands. "I just needed to make sure. I don't want to rush you into anything."

His hands wandered down my back and he squeezed my rear end. I could tell he was enjoying himself as much as I was because when he peeled off my sweater and camisole it only took him a matter of seconds. He left me in my jeans and bra; I pressed my chest against his and slowly ran my hands down his torso.

He started to kiss my jaw line; I was leaning over him as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collarbone, and then kissed the tops of my breasts. He touched my body so gently and passionately as if I was a breakable. Suddenly he flipped on top of me and then gently kissed my stomach.

He unbuttoned my jeans and eased my pants down my waist. I felt his hands maneuver up my legs and all over my stomach and rib-cage area.  
Then his t-shirt came off and landed in the pile with the rest of our clothes.

I moved my shaking hands down his torso and unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach.  
He then climbed on top of me and turned my head to the side, slowly licking my neck; I felt chills with his every touch.

"Mmm I've missed you, Mel," he spilled out as he took in my scent. "You smell delicious..."  
"God, I love you..." I laughed and pulled my lips to his. I knew that we weren't just going to have sex; it was different with Jim. He was so much different than Kyle. "I love you so much…"  
"I love you more than anything in the world," he smiled which caused me to blush like crazy.  
"Jim..." My moans escaped and my bottom lip quivered. "Don't tease me like this..." He began to tug my panties off. "You're driving me crazy..."  
"I was trying too..." He mumbled. "I love you..."  
"I love you too…" I muttered as he lined himself up against me. "Jim..."  
"Mel..." He whispered against my collarbone; his breath was warm and made its way up the crook of my neck; it gave me goose-bumps. "I need you..." He slid inside and I clenched against him; which nearly pushed him over the edge. "I don't think I'm last very long."  
"I need you too," I whispered in his neck as his fingertips trailed down the crease of my spine and unhooked my bra. "Oh God, Jim. I can't take much more…"

His movements sped up and I felt my nails scratch his back.  
I hadn't felt this good in a while.

"Jim…" I screamed as I felt my orgasm set in.  
"God baby..." He grumbled as he pulled my lips to his. "I love you so much."

We both climaxed within seconds of each other. I clung to him for dear life.  
I had never felt this way before. It was an unimaginable feeling; so much love and passion between two people.

It was like our first time… all over again.

My leg wrapped around him and I felt my energy seep out from me.  
A groggy whisper of Jim's name slipped from my mouth as he thrusted into me a few more times.

My hands pulling him closer as if that was possible.

"I... I love you." I whisper in his ear.

I was surprised at how quickly everything happened. It was both beautiful and amazing.

His fingers ran up my side and traced circles on my stomach. I rested my head in the crook of his arm and kissed his chest.

"I love you…" I whispered.  
"I love you more…" He whispered back.


	4. First Born

**Chapter 4**  
**First Born**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I woke up suddenly. I was taking such a good nap. God damn.

The pain it was unbearable.

This excruciating pain...

"Jim..." I shout and hit the spot next to me.

It was empty.  
He was working a double shift; he left about two hours ago. I must have forgotten for a moment there.

Damn.

I grip my stomach and take in a deep breath.  
It really was time... I was in labor and labor is really a bitch.

I reach over and grab my phone as another contraction came through hard.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I my phone fell from my hands and onto the bed. "Oh god..."

Call Jim...  
Call your husband, Jim...

Then a ghost appears next to me.

"Just breathe..." She whispers. "Everything will be okay."  
"Not now... I can't... ahhh!" I yell out in pain. "I just can't help you right now..."  
"You don't have to help me, Melinda. I'm here to check on you." She says touching my stomach; soothing the pain of my contraction. "Wow, you have an active little baby. She's going to be a real good dancer one day."  
"Really?" I say and smiling. "I've thought that ever since she started to kick?"  
"She'll do many things, this one." She chuckles. "She'll keep you on your toes."  
"Who sent you…?" I say and wince as she kicks my bladder.  
"It is true." She laughs and stands up.  
"What?" I ask as I dial Jim's number slowly.  
"You ask a lot of questions." She says. "Your grandmother sent me. That's all you need to know, Melinda."  
"Grandma... Of course." I laugh and touch my stomach as the baby kicks. "I should have known."  
"She's always watching over you. She told me to tell you that you picked the greatest man." She says. "Now, call your husband. He's thinking about you."  
"He is?" I ask and smile.  
"You're always on his mind." She says and disappears.

I look up from my phone and notice that she's gone.

"Thank you." I say and press call.

Jim answers immediately; which is no surprise.

"Hey Mel. I was just thinking about you." He says. "What's up, buttercup?"  
"I am in labor. Don't buttercup me, Clancy." I say trying to stay calm.  
"What? Are you sure?" He asks, sounding both excited and worried. "You're not due for another two weeks."  
"Yes, Jim. I am completely positive." I say gripping the pillow. "My water hasn't broken yet but my contractions are 8 minutes apart."  
"Okay. I'll be there in a flash, baby." He says grabbing his bag and jacket. "I'm about to head out now. Do you need anything?"  
"Just you..." I say and yell out in pain. "Ahhh... Get here. Now."  
"Clancy, where are you going?" I heard his boss Nate ask.  
"Melinda... She's in labor." He yells.  
"The get your ass out of here!" Nate yells with a slight chuckle. "I expect to see that precious baby on your way home after Mel's discharged. Then you're on paid-leave for two weeks."  
"Nate, I can't thank you enough." He says. "I'll keep you posted."  
"Jim, can you hurry. I'm in a lot... ahhh!" I yell. "I'm in pain, babe."  
"I'm coming. I'll be right there." He says and runs to his truck. "I love you."

He hangs up.

"Just breathe, Mel... He's on his way." I breathe.

I feel like crying.  
I didn't think labor would hurt this badly, and to think it's only going to get worse.

Thankfully, it isn't any more than 15 minutes when Jim comes bursting through the door.

"I'm here, baby. You are going to be fine, you've got this, now let's get you to the hospital." Jim says, quickly grabbing the bag that he and I had prepared three days prior and then proceeds to help me out of bed and to the door. "Just breathe baby and squeeze my hand as tight as you want."  
"God, this hurts." I say, a bit panicked.  
"I know it does. Just breathe through it, okay? Can you do that, can you breathe for me babe?" He asks.

I can only nod at him because I am in the middle of an intense contraction.

"I'm so scared." I whisper and grip his hand as he helps me down the stairs slowly.  
"It's all going to be just fine. Just keep breathing, okay?" He says and opens the front door.  
"Let's go have a baby." I say and walk outside.

I look around the neighborhood. It was a little past 4pm.

Mrs. Nelson was out gardening next-door; her two young daughters sitting on both sides helping her.  
The Mason's were packing their car for a trip; their 4 month old daughter playing with flowers. Maybe she'll be a friend for our little one.  
The Georges sitting on their porch probably talking about what they wanted for dinner.

"Mel? How are you feeling?" He asks opening the door for me.  
"Better. My contractions are lessening in pain at the moment." I say breathing in and out.  
"Jim, is everything alright?" Mrs. George asks leaning against the railing of her porch.  
"Everything is fine and dandy. Melinda is just in labor." He says smiling.  
"Oh! How exciting." She exclaims. "I can't wait to see the little bundle of joy. Congrats!" She sits back down.  
"Thank you." I hear Jim say as he hops in his seat.

We drive off.  
I am pretty sure Jim is going at least ten miles over the speed limit.

"Jim, slow down." I say gripping the door.  
"Melinda, I need to get you to the hospital as soon as we possibly can." He says as we pull up in the hospital parking lot and Jim helps me out again. "Breathe..." He holds my hands and bag.  
"I love you." I say gripping his hand as another contraction starts.

We get inside and they put me in a wheelchair.  
Soon we are in my hospital room and I am sitting up in my bed.

Once I am situation my doctor checks my progress and then says that I am only 2 centimeters dilated.

"God, this is going to take forever." I say crying.  
"Hey, look at me, you are handling this really well. I am so proud of you." He says and kisses my cheek.  
"I don't feel like talking right now." I say and squeeze his hand.  
"But honey... You've hardly cried and you aren't yelling or anything. You are staying really calm, and that's really good." He says and smiles at me. "Do you want me to call anyone?"  
"You should call your mom and Andrea." I say and let out a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" He asks and holds his cell phone in his hand.  
"I'm in a lot of pain, Jim. Can you rub my back for me?" I say sitting up a little and groaning.  
"Of course I can, baby." He says and rubs my back softly.

I breathe, slow, deep breaths, but that doesn't help anything.

"Squeeze my hand." He says holding out his hand.  
"Are you sure?" I ask and hold his hand in mine.  
"Positive." He says as I hold his hand tightly.  
"Thank you, there's no way I could ever make it through this without you." I say and close my eyes.  
"Just breathe and squeeze my hand." He says in my ear softly as he rubs my back with his free hand.

When my next contraction comes, my grip on Jim's hand instantly tightens.

I feel bad for squeezing his hand so hard.

"Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can do this." I say after a contraction.  
"You are doing so well, it'll start to go by faster in a while." He says kissing my neck. "I'm going to call Andrea and my mom. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"  
"Can you get me some water?" I ask as he slips out from behind me.  
"Of course." He says pouring me a glass. "Anything else?"  
"No…" I sigh and lie back; taking a sip of water.  
"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." He says kissing my cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I say pressing the television on.

Twenty minutes later Jim walks back inside.

"My mom will be here in the morning." He says sitting up on the bed with me. "And Andrea is on her way."  
"Okay… I'm really tired." I yawn.  
"Then sleep." He laughs.  
"I can't… Contractions are keeping me up." I say kissing his cheek. "You're sweet though…"

Four hours later I am only five centimeters dilated.

"Well you're half way there, so that's good." He says, trying his best to be encouraging.  
"Are you kidding me? It is going to be hours before our daughter will be here and you're acting like it will be minutes from now." I yell and throw my water across the room.  
"Melinda, I am sorry for upsetting you." He says walking closer to me. "I can't say that I know what you're feeling right now. Because I don't, Mel, but you are in labor with our child and I am going to be with you until the day I die. Okay?"  
"God, I am such a bitch…" I whisper and motion for him to walk closer.  
"I'm coming." He says as he hugs me. "I love you more than life and, Mel, I was of expecting you to do something crazy when you were in labor anyway. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay then, if you say so." I laugh and kiss him.  
"Did I tell you how incredibly proud of you I am?" He whispers.  
"A thousand times, Clancy." I say as Andrea walks in with a bag of food.  
"Sorry, for being late. I was hungry." She says. "What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much. Mel just had a pre-parental freak out." He laughs.  
"Ah damn… I wanted to see that." She says sitting down and eating a fry. "Was there any slapping?"  
"Nope. Just the throwing of a cup of water and some yelling." He chuckles.  
"Thanks for talking like I'm not here you two." I say laughing. "Can I have a few fries, Andy?"  
"Of course." She says walking over and giving the box of fries to me.  
"I didn't want them all..." I say as she hands me the box.  
"I'm okay, Mel." She says and kisses my cheek.

I finish my fries and then fell asleep.

I fell asleep right after the doctor leaves from telling me that I am dilated at six now.

"Who were you texting?" I ask, my voice still a little groggy.  
"My mom, she's been asking me how you're doing." He replies smiling as he slides his phone back in his shirt pocket.  
"I love your mom." I say feeling his hand touch my arm. "You're still in uniform. Why don't you go change or something?"  
"I'm fine in my uniform, babe." He laughs. "My mom is taking the first plane here in the morning."  
"That's good." I breathe. "What the hell?"

I immediately grab Jim's hand and scream loudly in pain.

"You alright? Something different going on, you look a little bit shocked." He says, growing a little concerned himself.  
"I'm fine, but I think we are getting a lot closer." I say gripping his hand tighter.

Sure enough the next time the doctor examines me at a little after 9pm and I am eight centimeters dilated.

"It's almost time. We are going to be parents in just a few hours." He says giving me a great big smile.  
"I'm so scared, I don't know if I can do this. This is so scary." I reply, my voice shaking. "I don't know if I am ready to be a mom just yet…"  
"Melinda, you are going to be an amazing mother. Don't worry." He says wiping sweat from my forehead.

An hour later the doctor comes in.

"Hey Melinda. How are you feeling?" Dr. Chin says walking in.  
"I'm still in pain. But, that's normal." I say gripping Jim's hand.  
"Let me just check your dilation." He says sitting down in front of me. "You are fully dilated and ready to push. It's go time."  
"Jim…" I say gripping his hand. "I'm scared…"  
"I'm right here, Mel." He says kissing me.  
"Andrea is out cold over there. Maybe my screaming will wake her up." I laugh.  
"Maybe, now just relax." Jim laughs and kisses my cheek  
"Jim, if you could please pull back Melinda's other leg that would be great. If both legs are pulled back it'll leave more room for the baby and make things just a little bit easier." Dr. Chin instructs.

Jim nods and then uses one of his hands to pull back my leg like instructed. He offers me his other hand, I take it from him.

"You'll be just fine." He reassures me.  
"Okay Melinda, on your next contraction you're going to push, so you'll take a deep breath and hold it and then bare down as hard as you can, okay?" He says. "Just keep your mind on the prize and this will all go smoothly. Think of being able to hold your daughter."

I just nod as I feel the next contraction come through strong. I close my eyes and push as hard as I can.

My screams echoing in the room along with Andrea's snores.

"Yes, just like that, Melinda. You're doing a great job." He says with a smile on his face.

The next time I push, the sweat is starting to drip down my forehead. Jim gets a wet wash cloth and wipes it the sweat of me delicately and then presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You are doing so well," he whispers into my ear; I grip his hand tightly before pushing again.  
"I don't know if I can handle much longer…" I scream and try to push harder. "I can't do this… there's too much pain."  
"Baby, you are so close…" He encourages as I lie down and breathe.  
"Only a few more pushes, Melinda, and then you will have your precious baby girl." He says.  
"Can you see the head?" I ask gripping Jim's hand as I start pushing again.  
"Not yet but we should soon." He says kissing my cheek and then wiping more sweat off of me.  
"Alright, let's try to get the head out on this next push, Melinda. I need you to push as hard as you can. " He instructs me.  
"I'll try my best" I grunt and push as hard as I can. "Ahhh…." I squeeze the life out of Jim's hand.  
"That's it, Melinda. Keep going, I can see the head." He says signaling for a few nurses to come in with all of the necessities for a newborn. "Come in you two. I'm going to need your help."  
"You're doing so good, baby. She is almost here!" He says excitedly as he stands up from his chair. "You look so beautiful right now. Just one more push, baby… just one more."  
"Ahhh…" I yell and squeeze my eyes shut. "No more kids, Jim!"  
"Damn." He laughed as he felt his hand start to go numb. He knew it was just the pain talking; I wanted a few more kids at least. "You're doing great, babe."

I gave one last slow and steady push.

"Ahhh…" I yell and then feel a rush of relief.

A loud cry filled the hospital bedroom.

"And now you have a beautiful baby girl." He says holding our daughter in her arms. "Want to cut the cord, Jim?"

Jim was completely in awe at what had just happened. He is only able to nod. The nurses take her to clean her up.

That's our daughter and she's absolutely perfect.

Born on July 18th at 9:57 P.M. She's tiny though, seven pounds, three ounces and 17 inches long.

"Oh my goodness Mel, she's so cute." Jim says, a few tears falling from his eyes "She has your eyes, nose, mouth and a head full of dark brown hair."  
"Really? How big is she?" I ask my voice a little raspy.  
"She's really tiny. Six pounds, three ounces and seventeen inches long. But Dr. Chinn says she is very healthy baby." He says smiling over me. He pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures. "For Facebook so everyone can see how pretty you are, Melinda Jr."  
"We are not naming our daughter, Melinda Jr." I laugh.  
"But..." He whines.  
"No, I will not allow it." I say and look over subtly, the sweat dripping off of my face.  
"Ugh, you're lucky that I love you." He laughs and smiles at me.  
"Yeah… yeah…" I whisper and lie down. "When can I see her?"  
"Soon, baby. They're almost done cleaning her off." He said smiling at her. "She is so perfect…"  
"All I ever wanted was for our baby to be healthy." I say smiling.  
"They're done cleaning her off, I'll go bring her to you." He coos and picks her up into his arms. "Hi beautiful, it's daddy. I just want to tell you that I love you so much. You are the cutest little girl, just like mama. She has been dying to see you." He gently places her into my arms.  
"Thank you for being born…" I say looking down at her; her big beautiful brown eyes looking up at me. "Hi sweetheart, it's mama. Look at you, you're such a tiny little thing. Mama loves you, baby girl." I say kissing her tiny forehead.  
"She looks so much like you, Mel." He says crouching down to take a few pictures.  
"She's got your ears though and your dimples." I say looking down at her in awe. "I can't believe that we're parents, Jim…We're finally parents."  
"I told you, we were going to have our perfect little baby…" He says kissing my cheek. "And we got her…"  
"We need to name her…" I say smiling. "Any ideas?"  
"I've always loved the name Amelia…" He says kissing my cheek.  
"That's a beautiful name…" I say touching her cheek with the tip of my finger. "I really want to name her after my grandmother."  
"I think I can settle on that." Jim says winking at me. "She'll be named after a pretty amazing person."  
"Yeah..." I say and touch her little cheeks. "She's so perfect. I don't ever want to forget this moment, Jim... I feel like one day I will."  
"Never." He whispers in my ear. "You never will because I won't let you."  
"Good to know, Clancy." I laugh and look up at him; his lips meeting mine.  
"What did I miss?" Andrea yawns as she wakes up. "Ugh eww... Get a room."  
"We are in a room, Andrea." Jim states.  
"Oh shush. Now what did I miss?" She says standing up.  
"You slept through the whole birth, hun." I laugh and don't take my eyes off of my daughter.  
"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" She says stretching.  
"Because I had Jim..." I say touching his cheek. "And you needed to rest. I'm surprised I didn't wake you up. I was screaming pretty loudly."  
"Almost as loud as..." She says.  
"Not in front of our daughter." I say looking at her.  
"Aww.." She says walking over and seeing her. "Wow. She looks just like you, Melinda..."  
"Jim and I make pretty beautiful, children." I say with a slight chuckle. "You have any name suggestions?"  
"What about Cassie?" She asks as she pulls up a chair but stays standing.  
"I really like the name Katie but I feel like it's too short.. So what about Katherine?" I ask both my husband and Andrea.  
"I love it, Mel but what about your grandma?" He asks.  
"Well Mary Ann is more of an older name." I laugh.  
"So what about Katherine Ann?" He says kissing my cheek.  
"That has a ring to it." I say and smiled down at her. "What about you, baby girl? Should we name you Katherine Ann."

She made a bunch of garbled noises that made Jim and I laugh.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I whisper and kiss her little forehead.  
"That was too cute." She says sitting down. "Thank goodness that I got that on tape."  
"Oh jeez.." I say and look at Jim. "Well you have our permission to post it."  
"I was going to either way but thanks... I guess." She says looking at her phone.  
"You're welcome." Jim chuckles.  
"Everyone is saying how much Katie looks like you Mel." She says smiling up at us. "And gorgeous."  
"Did you hear that? Everyone thinks you are as pretty as your mama." Jim says making me smile.  
"Jim, you're killing me over here." I say. "All these compliments... You don't have too."  
"Oh but I do. You need to know how perfect you are, Mel." He says kissing my neck.  
"Well thank you." I say and kiss his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you more." He whispers. "And I love you too, buttercup." He leans to down kisses Katie's forehead.

An hour later I am nursing Katie, or at least trying too.

"Come on baby girl... I know you're hungry, can you eat for Mommy?" I coo and finally she latches on.  
"Does that feel weird?" Jim asks.  
"She's used to you, Clancy." Andrea says bursting into laughter.  
"Andrea, be quiet!" I gasp.  
"You wouldn't have said that if it weren't true." She giggles.  
"Just be quiet. I want to try and have Katie nap." I say and shake my head.  
"As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted..." Jim says looking to Andrea.  
"Yes, continue." I say kissing his cheek.  
"Does that feel weird to you?" He laughs.  
"A little, but it's the good kind of weird..." I say looking down at our little one.

***The Next Morning***

Shortly after I finish Katie 's morning feeding at around 9 in the morning there is a knock on the door.

Neither Jim or I were really surprised to see it's his mother.

"Hey..." Faith says walking inside with a balloon that says 'It's a Girl'! "How are you feeling, Melinda?"  
"I'm feeling a little sore but for the most part I'm just happy to have Jim and Katie here with me." I say smiling. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"I would be honored." She says walking up to me.

I gently place her into Faith's arms.

"She is perfect, you two... So beautiful." She says smiling down at her granddaughter.  
"Jim says that she looks like me, do you think so Mom?" I question.  
"She does, she really does." She replies looking up from her.  
"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life, Mom?" Jim coos over his daughter.  
"She's so beautiful honey. I'm so proud of you, you're going to be such a good father." She says looking at her son. "And you're going to be an amazing mother, Melinda."  
"Thanks Mom..." Jim and I both say.

Faith has been more of mother figure to me since I've been with Jim then my mother was to me my whole life.  
After Faith leaves to get settled in her hotel and Andrea goes home, it's just Jim and I alone with Katie.

And to be quite honest we love it that way. I am holding Katie and when she starts to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter baby girl? Mama's got you." I whisper to her in singsong. "It's okay, there's no need to cry." I rock her back and forth until she finally stops crying and snuggles into my chest.  
"See, I told you. She is going to be a total mama's girl." He says.  
"And she's gonna be a total daddy's girl too. Trust me. I can tell." I say kissing his cheek. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"Yeah, I'll hold him. I mean, why not?" He laughs and kisses his daughter's cheek. "And who knows when the next time you agree to let go of her and let me hold her."

A couple of minutes later, Jim looks over at me to see that I have fell asleep. Katie starts to fuss, so Jim does his best to comfort her.

"Shhhh, it's okay... Mama is sleeping and we don't want to wake her up, now do we?" He whispers and rocks her back and forth. "It's okay, you're alright, Daddy's got you. You are the sweetest little girl. Mama must have taught you all her tricks didn't she?" He says stroking her head. "You mama makes me melt the same way you do, baby."

This little girl totally knows how to make her mama and daddy melt already.

"You're such a cutie with her." I say smiling when I wake up.  
"I think she missed you, hun. She was quite fussy earlier." He says kissing Katie's forehead. "Weren't you pumpkin?"  
"Aww... Did you miss me?" I ask motioning for Jim to scoot closer. "May I have her please? I think she wants her mama."  
"Of course, I'll just sit here and watch the two of you be completely adorable." He says placing Katie in my arms.  
"I still can't believe we made her... She is just so perfect and adorable and it all feels completely surreal." I say looking up at him as I rock her back and forth in my arms.  
"I know..." He says sitting down next to me. We were both so fixated on her. "I always thought that I would never meet the one I truly loved..."  
"Well I hope you found her." I say smiling a little.  
"Trust me... I did." He whispers in my ear and presses a kiss just behind my ear. "No one else gets me the way you do."  
"Well I hope I'm the only one you'll ever be with... I don't know what I would do if I saw you with someone else..." I whisper and look down at our little girl.  
"Never going to happen." He says pulling my chin up so I look at him. "I love you so much, Mel. I'd never... ever... leave you."  
"I know... just sometimes I feel like you're going to see some pretty girl and forget all about me." I say and shrug my shoulders.  
"You... are the most beautiful woman in my world." He says and looks down at Katie. "And you are the prettiest girl in my world too. Neither of you forget that."  
"We never will." I whisper and kiss him. "She's so tiny... Every single time I go to hold her I feel like I'm going to break her."  
"Me too and look at how tiny her hands and feet are, isn't it just adorable?" He says as her finger latches onto his ring finger.  
"Aww that's so cute." I squeal excitedly as she starts to fuss. "Don't cry baby... Are you hungry, little one... huh?"

She starts to settle down as I situate her. She latches on and begins to eat.

"Ooh.. I got to get used to that." I laugh and smile at Jim. "It feels really weird though."  
"I bet." He laughs. "I can't image someone eating from these things.." He points to his pecks.  
"Aww... man boobs." I say and poke at his muscles.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me." He says and smiles.  
"You're seriously offended by my little joke?" I asks adjusting Katie so she can drink from my other breast. "Grow a pair." I smile as I fix my bra so that Katie can eat but the other is covered.  
"I am." He says and fakes the sniffles.  
"Save it, Clancy." I laugh.  
"Ugh. Fine." He groans.  
"Exactly." I say and relax back into my bed.

A few hours later Katie is resting and Jim and I are relaxing.

Jim and I can't help but just stare at Katie peacefully sleeping in her bassinet.

We were finally a family after all of this time of pain and suffering after countless miscarriages. It feels amazing.

"What's that smile for?" I ask Jim.  
"It's just, we are finally starting our family." He replies and kisses my cheek. "After all this pain after the miscarriages... We have our little family..."  
"Our little family..." I whisper. "I like the sound of that."

Katie starts fussing in her bed and Jim gets up to get her.

"Hey there beautiful... Did you sleep well?" He coos and rocks her in his arms. "You want to see your mama?"

She makes a little squeak.

"That must be a yes." Jim laughs and places her in my arms gently.  
"Did you miss me, baby girl?" I coo and nuzzle my nose in her neck slightly before kissing her cheek. "Did you miss your mama?"  
"You're an amazing mother, you know that?" He says settling into my hospital bed.  
"Thank you, I guess I should have listened to you all those months, huh?" I say placing Katie on my chest lying on her belly; her head looking to Jim.  
"I knew you would eventually." He whispers and kisses my cheek.  
"Your dad would be so proud of you." I say smiling at him. "I wish I could have met him before he died..."  
"He would have really loved you, Mel." He says and the pinches my nose. "He had a really good sense of humor and was great with kids."  
"Sounds a lot like you, hun." I say and caress his cheek.  
"Really?" He asks and blushes a little.  
"Yeah.. You're a lot like your dad and you're the spitting image of him." I say and smile. "He would be so proud of you, Jim. You did the thing no one thought you would. You settled down from the party life and married me. Remember your mom's face when we told her we were engaged?"

We both let out a laugh.

"Yeah.. I don't think anyone expected me to commit to one woman..."" He says and runs his hands through his hair. "I was always such a ladies man."  
"I know, Jim.. and I love hearing stories from when you were high school and college because you've grown up so much since then." I say and kiss him.  
"I love you, Mel..." He whispers.  
"I love you too, Clancy." I say and rest my cheek against his chest; Katie now in Jim's arms.

There was a knock on the door.

Dr. Chin walked inside with a clipboard in hand.

"Hey you two." He says smiling. "How does it feel finally being parents?"  
"Amazing." I say and smile down at little Katie.  
"What about you Jim?" He asks.  
"I still haven't figured out the proper response to that." Jim laughs. "I'm speechless."  
"Well Katie is one beautiful little girl." He says looking through the chart. "And you, Melinda can go home today if you would like."  
"We can take Katie home too, right?" I ask.  
"Of course. You two brought an outfit for her to wear right?" She asks.  
"We did." Jim says.  
"Why don't you get Katie in her clothes and then go check out downstairs." She says. "Everything is all settled. Katie is perfectly healthy and you are in good shape to go home, Melinda. Just get changed and sign the papers downstairs."  
"Okay. Sounds great!" I say and smile. "Thank you, Dr. Chin."  
"Anything for one of my favorite patients." She says and opens the door. "Congrats you two."

Once the doctor leaves I feed Katie as Jim goes to shower in the bathroom and change.

He walks back into the room.

"You look hot, babe." I say and laugh. "Doesn't daddy look handsome, baby girl?"

She makes a somewhat of a smirk.

"Do you see that? That's a little smirk!" I laugh as Jim sit down next to me.  
"Taking after her mother already." He says and kisses my neck. "You and your famous smirk."  
"Aww... You're so sweet." I say and place Katie in his arm. "I'm gonna go shower. Can you change her diaper and put some clothes on her?"  
"Of course." He says and lies Katie down on my hospital bed and begins to change her diaper.

20 minutes later I come out to see Jim having troubles getting Katie's dress on.

"Having troubles?" I ask walking out and taking her into my arms.  
"Yeah. I can't get her arm in the hole." He says and sighs.  
"Hey. It's more of a girl thing to be able to put clothes on babies." i say and get her dress on and buttoned with ease. "See there... Now you know."  
"Why couldn't I figure that out?" He asks and hands me Katie's leggings. "That was so easy for you."  
"Because when I was a little girl I used to dress up my dolls. You were probably playing football and baseball with your brother." I say and smile.  
"Don't forget basketball." He whispers as I put her leggings on.  
"Exactly." I say and kiss Katie's cheek. "All finished and you look so pretty baby girl."  
"You look beautiful too." He says and I stand up holding Katie. My white dress flowing out; it is a post-maternity dress.  
"Thank you, Honey. Did you finish decorating her room yesterday like I asked?" I say as I place Katie in her car seat.  
"I did." He says kissing my cheek.  
"What do it look like?" I ask.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." He says and smiles as he grabs the car seat and I grab the balloons and other stuff.  
"You better not have done something terrible." I say as he opens the door for me.  
"I didn't Mel." He laughs. "All set?"  
"Yeah. Let's bring our little one home." I say smiling at Katie who's awake and in her car seat looking around at everything.  
"Let's..." Jim says as we walk up to the elevator and the doors open almost immediately.  
"You're just a curious little girl aren't you?" I coo as I play with her a little in her car seat.  
"Mama... look a baby!" A little boy whispers while squeezing his moms hand. "She's brand new too."  
"Yeah she is, baby." The mother says. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you." I say happily and look down at the little boy. "Would you like to see her? If its okay with your mom."  
"It's okay with me. Be careful, Jonathan." The mother says.  
"Come here, hun." I say and pick up in my arms. He was only around 3 years old. "This is my daughter and her name is Katie. She's only two days old."  
"Wow... She's super small." He whispers. "And really pretty, like you."  
"Awe that's so sweet of you." I say setting him back down. "I'd hold you longer but I'm still a little sore and weak from having a baby."  
"It's okay. I understand." He says quietly and walks back to and hides behind his mothers leg. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." I say and smile as we reach the ground floor. "We have to get going. Goodbye sweetie."  
"Bye." He says and waves.  
"That was sweet of you, hun." Jim says as we walk toward the front desk and he signs me out and schedules the first appoint to check up on Katie.  
"We'll see you in three months." The receptionist says and smiles. "Congratulations, you two."  
"Thank you." We say walking out.

We get to Jim's truck and he opens the backseat door.

I smile as I watch Jim talk to Katie as he buckles her car seat into his car.

Katie is two days old and both Jim and I can already tell that she is a really happy baby.

She is super alert too, always looking up at me or at Jim with his wide and curious brown eyes. She becomes a little fussy though as Jim tries to get her all situated in the car. He is trying his hardest to get the poor little baby to stop crying but he's failing miserably. So I decides to intervene, I come up next to Jim and immediately starts to comfort her.

"What's the matter baby girl? Why won't you cooperate for Daddy? He's just trying to make sure that you are all safe and comfy in your car seat, that's all." I says, and then I kiss her cheek.  
"God, I swear, you are like magic when it comes to Katie, you can always get her to stop crying." Jim says and kisses his daughters forehead as he buckles the car seat in.  
"It's just a mama's magic touch. I can't help it." I say and kiss Jim's cheek. "Don't feel bad."  
"I just wish I could handle her a little better." He laughs.  
"You'll get a handle on it soon, babe." I say and tickle Katie's belly a little causing huge squawk and smile. "Don't worry."  
"I hope so." He says as we get into the front of the car and Katie gets a little scared and starts screaming. "Want to sit in the back with her?"  
"Yeah. Don't miss me too much." I say and kiss him before climbing in the back and buckle myself in next to her. "Hey baby girl... Don't cry..."

She keeps screaming her lungs off.

"How about mama sings you a song." I whisper and touch her forehead softly.

She realizes that I am there and begins to calm a little and I smile and begin to sing:

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**  
**I dreamt I held you in my arms**  
**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**  
**So I hung my head, and I cried**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**I'll always love you and make you happy**  
**If you will only say the same**  
**But if you leave me to love another,**  
**You'll regret it all one day**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
**You make me happy when skies are grey**  
**You never know, dear, how much I love you**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**Please don't take my sunshine away...**

I look at Katie who is fast asleep with a little smile on her face by the time I finish the song.

I think I'm gonna love being a mom to this little girl...


	5. The First 48

**Chapter 5  
The First 48**

***Jim's Point of View***

"Clancy, you're almost done with your first 48. Congrats." Sulley yells from the kitchen. "Don't be back here until Tuesday."  
"Hey Sulley! Sign me up for tomorrow, I got nothing better to do." Bobby yells.  
"Sure thing, Bob." He answers. "Stop staring at your damn phone, Clancy."  
"I miss her, Sul! How else am I supposed to see her?" I laugh and look at a selfie that Mel had taken while we were on our honeymoon.  
"I get it! You're married." He laughs and pops a tomato in his mouth.  
"Sul, keep your hands off the food or you can make your own," Kasey yells and takes the carton of cherry tomatoes away.  
"Yes ma'am…" He says walking toward the fridge and grabs himself a coke.  
"But, my question is when we are going to get to meet this bride of yours!" Harrison yells as he walks down the hallway.  
"Soon." I laugh as my phone rings. "You'll all get to meet her soon."

**Mel.**

"Everyone shut up!" Sulley yells and then nods to me.

Click.

"Hey…" She yawns; it was almost 11 pm.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." I laugh and smile.  
"Slow night?" She asks, sounding considerate.  
"Yeah. Only two calls, nothing serious." I answer. "But that's just tonight."  
"That's good. I guess…" She mutters.  
"Yeah. Everything else was so hectic... so tonight's break was nice." I say.  
"I bet… I miss you…" She whispers lovingly. "I missed hearing your voice around here."  
"I miss you too, Mel." I said softly and smile a little.  
"You must be tired, honey… You've been working a 48 hour shift." She sighs.

Always so considerate…  
I love her for it.

"Then give me something to stay up for, babe." I chuckle softly.  
"Like what?" She giggles musically, as she always does.

Her laugh is contagious. It was one of the first things I fell in love with.

"Should I give you an eargasm?" She jokes.  
"You already have!" I replies.  
"How?" She snickers.  
"That laugh of yours…" I sigh. "It does things to me, babe…"  
"Well is there anything else I can do?" She teases.  
"What are you wearing?" I mutter softly.  
"Hmm… nothing." She says seductively, giving me a slight tingle inside.  
"Nothing… eh?" I smirk. "You're such a bad liar."  
"I resent that." She giggles. "Fine. I'm in shorts and your old high school baseball tee."  
"Now see?, babe, was that so hard? I bet you look just as hot in that as you would naked." I say and she laughs again. "Do me a favor, will ya?"  
"Depends on the favor, Clancy." She chirps.  
"Go draw yourself a bath, light some candles, and relax until I get home in a little bit." I say feeling myself get more and more excited to go home with each minute. "Okay?"  
"Yes sir." She says and gets out of bed; the background noise makes that evident. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I say and look up to see the guys making fun of me. I roll my eyes and smile. "I'll see you soon, babe."

Click.

"You guys are so weird." I laugh and slip my phone in my pocket as I stand up and walk toward the lockers.  
"You'll get used to it. They're just jealous that you're not single like most of them." He says walking with me.  
"I know." I say and open my locker and pull my uniform off. "They were just joking anyway."  
"You got pretty bruised up during that explosion on last night." He says and looks over the multiple bruises and burns.  
"Yeah. They hurt like a bitch." I laugh and pull my fire dept. shit on.  
"I bet." He says and walks back toward all of the guys.

I spray some cologne and then grab my keys.

"Go home, Clancy." He laughs.  
"Then have some hot sex with that wife of yours and tell us all about it when you come back." Bobby chuckles. "Oh and say hi to Melinda for me."  
"Yeah… yeah…" I shake my head and walk out of the station with my bag over my shoulder.  
"Have fun!" Someone yells and then I hop into my truck.

My phone vibrates and I see Mel's legs surrounded by suds in our dimly candle lit bathroom, followed by a sweet message of 'come join me, handsome'.

I smile and go to text her back.

"On my way, babe. Keep the water warm for me." I text back.  
"I always do ;) " She texts and I red it before driving toward our house.

I am pretty sure that I am speeding down the street towards our home but I didn't care.

I want to be home…

With her.

I pull into the driveway and park quickly before running toward the house. I hung my jacket up and locked the front door before scaling the stairs.

I walk into our bedroom and take off my shoes while sitting on the bed.

"I'm home." I say walking into the bathroom to find her lying in the tub. "And I'm off until Tuesday."  
"I'm glad. Now get your little butt in here." She says turning her head to see me and smiling before turning her head back around.  
"Yes, ma'am." I say and pull my clothes off. "God, I've missed you so much."

I ease myself into the tub on the opposite side.

"What happened to you?" She says scooting closer to me and touching my burns.  
"Oww…" I say quietly.  
"What happened, Jim? I want all of the details." She says and starts to help me clean up a little since I can't move my upper arms that much.  
"There was a car crash and one of the vehicles started on fire so we were called in. It was around 11, so we were all awake and playing cards. So my group got there first and we went toward the car because we heard a child screaming and we needed to put the fire out. But, then the car exploded and I was the closest and I got knocked off of me feet and beat up a bit." I explain. "But, I'm fine Mel. Stop fussing."  
"I'm always going to fuss when it comes to you." She says and kisses me. "I don't want to lose… **EVER**."  
"I'm here, Mel." I say and touch her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know… but what if something happens and you get hurt more seriously…" She says and starts rambling. "And then I lose you... and we just got married, Jim. These 6 months have been the best and I can't lose you. I can't."  
"You are not going to lose me, Melinda." I say and kiss her.

At first the kiss was gentle, but as soon as she began kissing me back I respond by gripping her cheek softly and kissing her with so much passion that I swear I can saw these beautiful stars. But, I think that was just the candlelight.

I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let our tongues explore each other's mouths. I run my fingers up her spine and pull her closer, before pulling away completely away so we could catch a breath.

"Wow… what was that for?" She giggles and puts a hand to her mouth.  
"That was to shut you the hell up." I say and smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Melinda Elizabeth Clancy. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"  
"Okay." She says and touches my cheek. "Okay…"  
"I love you more than anything." I whisper as I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear as it fell out of her bun.  
"I love you to the moon and back about a gazillion times." She laughs and pecks my lips.  
"Want to move to somewhere more comfortable?" I ask and she blushes and nods. "Good."

I get out of the tub and grab a towel. I dry myself off and then tie it around my waist before grabbing her a towel.

"I got you a…" I say turning around and seeing her standing in front of me...

Dripping wet…

"You got me a what?" She whispers and inches closer to me.  
"God… how did I get you?" I groan as I look over her body.

She is **SO** beautiful.

Her curves… Her eyes… Her hair… Her legs... Her smile…

**Her.**

"You are **THE** most **BEAUTIFUL** woman in the world…" I say and kiss her deeply and then lift her into my arms.  
"Jim!" She laughs as I carry her and then pretend to place her on the bed. "Don't you dare, Clancy! I am still wet. At least get me dried off first."  
"Ugh fine." I say and place her on her feet and dry her off before placing on the bed. "Happy?"  
"Very." She laughs.  
"Good…" I whisper and then lower myself onto her.

My hands moving up her waist as I kiss her.

Her hands moving through my hair and then down back before pulling my towel down.

"I love you…" She whispers and touches my cheek lovingly.  
"I love you more." I groan and then push inside of her slowly.

It was a blur in time…

So much passion and love filled the room and I couldn't tear my eyes off of her.

She's just so beautiful and all mine…

**Mine.**

She's truly mine.


	6. Family Vacation

**Chapter 6  
Family Vacation**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Where are we going?" Katie asks as she pulls an earbud out.

We had been driving for hours.

"Yeah… Where are we going, hun?" I yawn.  
"Dada… I hungy…" Mackenzie giggles.  
"We there yet?" Aaron groans.  
"We are here." Jim laughs and I see Kate plug her earbud back in.

We drive past a sign.

Welcome to Camden.

"Where the heck are we?" Are we lost?" I ask as he pulls over in front of a diner.  
"Nope. We're here." Jim says parking my jeep. "You grabbing Kenz?"  
"Yeah." I say and kiss peck his lips.  
"Ew." Aaron groans.  
"I think their cute. Shut up, Aaron." Katie says and slaps the back of his head.  
"Stop fighting." I say and give them both a look. "Okay?"  
"Yes ma'am." Katie and Aaron say and smile before getting out of the car together.  
"That's right." I laugh and hop out of the car to grab Mackenzie. "Hey baby girl… You hungry?"  
"Yeah!" She says and jumps into my arms.  
"Hey, hot stuff." A woman says to Jim as I walk from the other side of the car. "The name is Nicky. Yours?"  
"I'm Melinda; his wife." I say and kiss his cheek. "His name is Jim and these are our children."  
"Nice to meet you. Hope to see you guys inside." She says and turns to leave.  
"You do not hide your jealousy at all…" Katie laughs.  
"Shut up." I say and walk inside with Mackenzie trotting along with me. "Kenz and I are hungry."  
"Me too…" Jim says as he walks inside behind us with Katie and Aaron in tow  
"What's the matter Katie?" I ask as we down in a booth and I place Mackenzie in a booster seat.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She says and pushes her curls from her eyes.

I stand up and hold a hand out to her.

"Come on." I say and smile.  
"Okay." She says and stands up and walks outside with me.  
"Talk…" I say and touch her cheek. "What's going on?"  
"Henry… he broke up with me." She says and bursts into tears.  
"Oh honey…" I mutter and pull her close. "It's going to be okay. I know it hurts. It will for a long time but it does get better. I promise."  
"How do you know that?" She asks as I sit her down on a bench with me.  
"Well when I was a freshman in college I was in a relationship with a boy named Mason. He was my first boyfriend. I know, that's a bit old." I laugh. "But, I was an outcast in high school, the school freak. But in college Mason thought I was pretty and I loved him enough to tell him what I could do… and he didn't believe me."  
"He broke your heart?" She asks.  
"Yeah… yeah he did." I say and wipe her tears away. "I thought that my life was over and that no one would ever love me again… but then I met your daddy and he showed me what love is supposed to be. One day you will meet a man like your father and Henry will be a distant memory. Okay?"  
"Okay…" She whispers and then I pull her close. "I wouldn't sleep with him… that's why he broke up with me."  
"You made the right decision, sweetheart. You should really love the person." I say and kiss her forehead.  
"How old were you?" She sniffles and sits up.  
"I was 21." I say and look up at her.  
"Did you love him?" She asks.  
"I still do." I laugh.  
"Dad?" She giggles.  
"Mhmm…" I say and kiss her cheek as we look through the window to see Jim playing with Kenzie and Aaron.  
"I'm going to be 15 tomorrow." She says and smiles.  
"Don't remind me." I groan as we stand up and walk back inside.  
"Everything good?" He asks.  
"Yeah… Everything is going to be just fine." I say and kiss Katie's cheek. "Did you order us drinks?"  
"I did. You and Katie usually have tea. So I ordered that for you and don't worry. Your spritz of sugar and honey are in there." Jim says and kisses my cheek and winks to Katie.  
"You're the best dad." Katie says and shuts her phone off before tucking it in her purse.

I look to Jim and back to our teenage daughter.

"What? It's a family vacation. I don't need my cell." She laughs.  
"Glad to see that you have finally decided to join us." I say and smile.

Later that night we are all settled into rooms. We had bought a conjoined room. One room for Aaron and Katie with full beds, a dresser, a bathroom, and a television. While the other would consist of Jim, Mackenzie, and I. We had the same stuff, dresser, etc.

The toddler slept in her packable playpen. While Jim and I slept in the king-size bed.

"What was up with Katie earlier?" Jim asks as he rubs my shoulders.  
"Henry broke up with her." I mutter. "Don't make a big thing about this. She's in enough pain as it is."

My eyes fluttered over to Kenzie…  
She was resting peacefully and looked like an angel.

"Mel…" He mutters.  
"I know, Jim…" I say softly. "He broke her heart. I want to kill him too."  
"What happened?" He asks.  
"She wouldn't open her legs for him… I'm proud of her. She stood up to the pressure." I sigh. "I would have done anything to be attractive in someone's eyes back then.."  
"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet." He whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my neck and sucking softly. "You taste delicious…"  
"Jim… Kenzie is right there and the kids are right next door." I laugh.  
"We can hear you." Aaron groans.  
"Aaron shut up." Katie yells and throws something at him before they both burst in giggles.

Little devils. But I love them to pieces.

"Told you." I say and push him down before clicking off the light.  
"Would you want more kids?" He asks.  
"Maybe another two... when the time is right." I say and kiss his bare chest. "Why?"  
"Just curious." He yawns. "I'd love another couple ghost busters."  
"Goodnight." I laugh and close my eyes.

God, I love my family.

* * *

**Would you guys like to see another chapter of this family vacation? Or should I move on?**

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Have a great day and don't forget to leave a comment! ~ Mariah**


	7. Pregnancy Struggles

**Chapter 7  
Pregnancy Struggles**

**~Jim's Point of View~**

My very pregnant wife sat frustrated on the edge of our bed as I walked inside our room.

"What's the matter?" I ask with caution. Her facial expression told me that she was upset and to move with caution. "What's got you all frustrated?"  
"My jeans. My favorite jeans…" She scoffs. "They don't fit anymore; the zipper just busted.""  
"Well I can go buy you some more jeans, babe. Don't worry." I laugh and sit next to her.  
"Jim, these were my favorite jeans. They fit perfect and make me look good." She frowns. "You're a man. You don't understand."  
"Oh Mel… they are just jeans." I say rubbing her back.  
"Yeah... jeans that don't fit my fat ass anymore." She mutters and looks up at me.  
"Well your pregnant, babe. It's only natural." I say kissing her shoulder.  
"U look like a whale, Jim." She says kicking off her jeans which zipper had just busted. "There is nothing natural about that."  
"Hey… Don't get upset baby." I say and kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful."  
"You're legally obligated to say that." She grunts and tries to get off of the bed. "Help…"  
"I'm here." I say pulling her to her feet.  
"Go get the car started. It's freezing out." She says pulling a long sleeved navy maternity dress.  
"What? I didn't hear you." I whisper in her ear.  
"Please go get the car started…" She answers and kisses me.  
"Yes ma'am." I say and kiss her forehead. "Are you going to have any trouble getting Katie ready?"  
"No. She's pretty easy to handle." She says and motions toward the stairs as she waddles past me. "Go."

God, I love that woman.

**~Melinda's Point of View~**

I love that man.

He's too good to me.

"Are you up baby girl?" I ask as I open the video.  
"I playing mama." She giggles and brushes through her dolls brown hair.  
"You enjoying your American Girl doll your daddy and I got you?" I ask and go pick an outfit out for her before sitting down on her bed.

"I love her! She looks like me." She grins and places a flower in the dolls hair.  
"Well that's good." I say. I smooth out the clothes in my lap. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Okay mama." She says setting her doll on its stand before skipping toward me.  
"Change out of your jammies and into this." I yawn and grip my stomach. "Wow. Your little brother is very active today."  
"Really?" She giggles and places her pjs in her hamper before pulling on underwear and jeans. "Can I feel mama? Can I? Can I?"  
"Of course baby." I say helping her pull a sweater on first.

I place her small hand on my belly and feel a few kicks.

"Ooh… Did you feel that?" I ask and see her face light up.  
"That's so cool." She giggles. "Can he hear me?"  
"He can." I say as she crouches down and kisses my stomach.  
"I'm your sister… and I love you so so much." She says just loud enough for me to hear.  
"You are the sweetest little girl." I say and kiss her cheek.  
"Thanks." She says and hugs me. "I love my sweater."  
"Of course. You love Belle." I say and smile toward her.  
"I do." She squeals. "Will you do my hair into a braid?"  
"Of course." I say and pat for her to sit next to me. "Sit still."  
"I'll try my bestest." She giggles.

I run my hands through her soft and curl dark brown hair.

I try my best not to pull too hard or get caught in a tangle of hair.

I quickly tie her hair into a braid and kiss her cheek.

"All done sweets" I whisper in her ear.  
"You do my hair the bestest, mama!" She giggles as Jim walks into the room.  
"I think it's because I am your mama." I answer.

"Daddy!" She squeals and leaps into his arms.  
"There's my two favorite girls." He says and kisses his young daughter's cheek. "Everyone ready to go?"  
"Yeah… if I can get up." I laugh as he sets Katie on her feet.  
"Here take my hand." He hands helping me up. "Love you."  
"I love you too…?" I say and kiss him.  
"Ew…" She giggles and covers her eyes.  
"Can I let you in on a little secret…" I whisper.  
"I love secrets." She whispers back.  
"Why are we whispering, ya silly girl…" I tease her.  
"In her defense you whispered first." He answers.  
"Anyways…" I sigh and smile. "One day you will kiss a boy like I kiss your daddy."  
"Boys are gross." She says and shakes her head.  
"Hey!" He laughs and picks her up. "I hope you stay this innocent forever."  
"Not you daddy." She says and hugs him. "You're my daddy! I love you this much."  
"Can I get in on this love fest?" I ask and we have a family hug. "No matter how much I love snuggling with my two favorite people… We got to go."  
"Mama is weird." She says as I waddle out of the room.  
"Its hormones." He replies.  
"What's that?" She asks.  
"Never mind." He laughs.  
"Okay." She says as they walk down the stairs behind me.  
"Finally, you caught up with me." I laugh. "I'm pregnant and walking faster than you."  
"Well, I thought about running. But that would be rude." He laughs.  
"Shut. Up." I grunt as I have trouble putting my boots on.  
"I'm hurt. Truly." He answers and puts a hand on his heart.  
"Katie, shoes on. Please." I mutter.  
"Yes mama." She says and he sets her down. "Which ones?"  
"Tennies." I yawn and get up from the lounger. "Yes!"  
"What?" He laughs.  
"I got up all by myself!" I cheer and do a little happy dance. "I'm officially a lame mom. I got all excited because I got up from a chair."  
"Well if it makes you feel better I'm proud of you." He says and kisses my lips.  
"Done!" She says and runs toward us.  
"Oh honey. Jim help her tie her shoes." I say and hold back my laughter. "Good try though."  
"Darn…" She giggles and Jim shoes her how to tie her shoes quickly. "Thank you daddy."  
"You're welcome, princess." He says and hands her, her coat before slipping on his own.  
"All ready?" I ask as I zip up my coat.  
"Yup!" She grins.  
"All set babe." He says picking up their daughter.  
"Then let's head out. Your mom's plane should land in about an hour and it will take us that long to get there and to her gate." I say opening the door and see at least 6 inches of freshly fallen snow.

The large flakes continued to fall from heaven as if angels were having a pillow fight.

I could see that my husband had shoveled earlier but most of the snow had made its way back.

"Mama, where are we going?" She asks.  
"We're going to pick up Grandma Faith. She's spending the week with us for Christmas, remember?" I say as we make our way to my jeep which was running. "Jim, will you help her in the car?"  
"Of course." He says as I make my way around to the passenger side door.

I waddled over and opened the door.

I had a struggle to get inside but eventually I was seated and fixing my hair.

The crystalized flakes fell from my hair as I shook both my head and hat.

I gently placed the purple and grey knit hat I had gotten from my mother.

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and could see an excited Katie practically bouncing in her seat.

"Daddy, where's Belle?" She asks.  
"You must have forgotten her upstairs, princess." He says and winks. "I'll go rescue her."

I smile and shake my head as I see him dash through the snow.

He'd do anything for that little girl of ours.

I pull on the buckle as I see Jim lock the front door before rushing to Katie.

He hands her the doll before closing the door and hopping into the front seat.

"All set?"

I pulled of the buckle again but I couldn't get it past my belly.

"Jim… I can't..." She sighs and lets the buckle swing back. "I can't buckle it…"  
"Here let me try." He says and pulls on the buckle and is able to click it into place. "It was just stuck babe. Don't worry."  
"Thanks…" I whisper and kiss him lips softly before pressing the number three on my stations and hearing Christmas music fill the car. "Let's go."  
"Yes ma'am." He says and pulls out of our driveway.

Soon we had arrived at the airport and picked up Faith.

* * *

Two days later, it was Christmas.

Katie had woken them up at eight thirty in the morning. Which was better than the previous year.

They opened gifts, laughed, and on the twenty seventh Melinda went into labor.

They had a son named Aaron.


	8. One Year

**Chapter 8  
One Year  
**

***Jim's Point of View***

1 year.

1 whole year full of amazing memories with her.

"Excuse me?" I say to a worker. "Which one do you think my girlfriend would like more?"  
"Well you know your girlfriend better than I do." The woman laughed. "Does she like purple or white better?"  
"She's a very colorful person. So purple..." I say and look at my watch.

30 minutes left.

"Are you in a rush?" She asks.  
"I have to go meet her at the restaurant in a half an hour." I say and smile just thinking about her.  
"Oh okay." She says. "I'll just wrap this bracelet up for you quickly then."  
"I really want to propose..." I say as my eyes turn to look at engagement rings. "I'm just too nervous."  
"If you truly love this girl with all of your heart then you will be nervous." She says and walks over to the ring section. "But in the end it will be worth it."  
"I do... love her with all of my heart." I say and smile. "But what if she says no."  
"Does this girl love you?" She asks as I look over the ring selection.  
"I believe that she does..." I answer.  
"Then don't worry about what she says." She says. "Just pick out a ring that she'll love."

If only that was possible.

I scanned over the rings at least a dozen times.  
I had to pick the perfect ring.

I had too.

She is the love of my life.

"What about this one?" I ask and point to a ring.  
"That is a beautiful ring." She says and smiles. "I didn't think you'd pick such a beautiful one. You have a great eye for jewelry."  
"Thanks. I guess..." I laugh and look over the design as she pulls it out in front of me.

It really is perfect.

The twisted band that had an array of diamonds on it which was meant buy a larger heart-shaped diamond in the middle.

15 minutes.

"I'll get this one and that bracelet." I say and smile.

I really need to think of what I am going to say.

"So this engagement ring and the white and purple diamond bracelet?" She asks grabbing both the ring and necklace and closing their boxes and ringing everything up.  
"Yes." I say and pull out my wallet.  
"Okay. Cash or card?" She asks.  
"Card." I say pulling it out.  
"Okay." She says taking it and swiping it. "Thank you."  
"Don't worry..." She says as I slip in the boxes into separate pockets in my suit jacket. "She is going to love them."  
"I hope so." I laugh and walk out to my truck.

I drive down the street thinking about every moment that we've had together.

I'm nervous.

What if she says no or laughs in my face...

I pull up and park outside the bistro and let out a deep breath.

Just breath Jim. The worst she can say is no.

I got out of the car and walked inside.

That's when I saw her. She looked amazing.

Her face lit up whens he saw me, her big browns eyes sparkling.

"Jim, you're here!" She says and gets up to meet me with a hug. "I missed you."  
"I missed you more." I say and kiss her before pulling out her chair and letting her sit down. "Did you have a good day at work?"  
"I did. I ordered you your favorite pasta. I hope you don't mind." She says.  
"Not at all, Mel." I laugh. "In fact that is really sweet of you."  
"Well I wanted the food to be here quickly." She says and smiles. "I ordered about 10 minutes ago."  
"You weren't here that long, right?" I ask.  
"No. I got here early." She says and smiles. "Did you have a good day at work?"  
"Yeah. It was a slow day." I say and take a sip of water. "Anyways happy anniversary."

I hand her the box with the bracelet and she opens it.

"Oh Jim... I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." She says and opens the box. "It's beautiful! I love it."  
"I hoped you would..." I say and smile.  
"Would you clasp it for me?" She asks. "It matches my dress."  
"Of course." I say and clasp the bracelet around her wrist.

Around 30 minutes later we had just finished eating and were debating on whether or not to get desert.

"The brownie!" She laughs.  
"No, the chocolate cake." I say and squeeze her hand.  
"How about both?" She says and smiles.  
"Deal." I chuckle and signal for the waiter.

We order both deserts and then I realize it's time.

"Hey Mel..." I say and get her attention. "Can we talk?"  
"About what?" She asks and flashes me a smile.  
"Umm I love you... so much." I say and touch her cheek.  
"You're breaking up with me right?" She asks.  
"No." I say and then take her hand in mine. "No, I'm not."  
"Thank God..." She laughs and then squeezes my hand.

Spit it out Jim.

Just take is slow and spit it out.

"Today is our one year anniversary and this year with you has been the best year of my life. Seeing that smile every day and those brown eyes looking at me have been a blessing. We have so many memories together and I want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives." I say and kneel down in front of her. I pull the ring out of my pocket and open the box for her to see. "I've never loved someone as much as you, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
"Oh my God..." She says and starts to cry. "Yes! A million times yes..."  
"Well good.. I might have died if you said no." I say and slide the ring on her finger. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." She whispers and then kisses me.

I heard clapping but I didn't really care. I just wanted to go home with her.

Maybe watch a movie... or cuddle up in bed and just talk about breakfast.

"Let's go home." I say and brush some hair behind her ear.  
"That sounds nice." She says as her smile fades. "Not now."  
"What?" I laugh and kiss her cheek.  
"I'm off the clock." She whispers and sighs. "Sorry."  
"Ghost?" I ask.  
"They ruin everything." She sighs.  
"Not everything..." I whisper and then kiss her again. "Let's get out of here."  
"Okay." She says as I pay for the meal and walk out with her."I'm off tomorrow."  
"Me too." I say and open the car door for her. She must have taken a cab from work. "Well... let's make tonight, a night to remember..."  
"Ooh kinky." She laughs and i shut the door.

I'm marrying the best girl in the world.


	9. All Grown Up

**Chapter 9  
All Grown Up**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I walk into the school auditorium with Jim's hand in mine.

It is packed in here. How in the hell are we ever going to find Delia in here?

"I can't believe we are here." I whisper into Jim's ear as we survey the crowd. "We are never going to find Delia."  
"I can't believe it either…" He chuckles. "It flew by way too fast."  
"Indeed." I respond and touch my stomach. "Ooh. Someone is excited to be at their big sister's graduation."  
"What about the others?" He asks as we see Delia waving at us. "Found her."  
"Aaron is texting and Kenz is into her new book." I laugh and then motion for them to follow. "Walk a little faster, Aaron and put that damn phone away."  
"I have some important business going on." He says as I take the phone and put it in my purse.  
"You'll get it after. I think Jason can wait." I say and zip my purse up.  
"That's not fair. Why am I stuck here at this stupid graduation?" He whines. "I want to be at the baseball game."  
"Because this is your sister's graduation, Aaron. It is important." I say and hug Ned. "I'm so glad you could make it, Ned!"  
"I'm glad too! It took a lot of convincing for my boss to give me this weekend off." He responds and kisses my cheek.  
"I know that Katie will be so glad to see you." I say and smile.  
"Soo… how does Katie look in her cap and gown?" Delia asks. "We saved you guy's seats."  
"I don't know she went over to Hannah's so it could be a surprise." I explain and sit down in the somewhat comfortable seat next to Mackenzie. Jim had sat in between the Aaron and Mackenzie otherwise it would be a fight. "And thank you, Delia. We would have never gotten one if you hadn't."  
"Yeah. It's pretty packed in here!" Delia exclaims and sits down herself.  
"Yeah." I say and smile. "So… how was your honeymoon and where is Tim?"  
"It was fabulous and Tim got stuck taking the 12 to 12 shift. He sends hid regards." She says as I feel a tap on my arm.  
"Mama?" Kenz asks.  
"What's up, buttercup?" I ask and kiss her forehead.  
"Thank you for the book. It's very good." She says and places her bookmark.  
"I'm glad you like it." I say and smile. "You excited to see your sister graduate?"  
"Yeah." She beams. "Will it be long?"  
"No. It shouldn't be too long." I say and ruffle her hair.

With Grandview being such a small town there is only a whopping 35 kids graduating this year.

"Will I see Katie less when she moves to New York?" She asks.  
"She's going to be home every weekend. So it won't be too drastic, honey." I say and smile. "You going to miss her?"  
"A lot." She says and pouts. "We won't have as many movie nights and she won't be able to help me with my homework or paint my nails…"  
"I know…" I say and hug her. "But soon you'll be able to go stay in her and Hannah's apartment in the city. And I bet you could skype her if you needed help."  
"I hope so…" She sighs. "She's the best sister in the whole world."  
"She is." I say and smile. "You're going to be 8 in a few weeks. Maybe you could ask if you could spend the night?"  
"Do you think she'll say yes?" She asks.  
"I bet she will, hun. She loves spending time with you." I say and touch her cheek. "Just ask her."  
"Okay. I will!" She says and opens up her book to read. "Thanks mama."  
"Anytime." I say and turn to Delia and smile.

***Katie's Point of View***

I looked in the bathroom mirror and adjusted my curls with bobby pins on last time when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"We're graduating!" Hannah squeals and turns her best friend around.  
"I know! I can't believe it." I say and smile. I smooth out my black dress. "How do I look?"  
"Wait..." She says and adjusts my dress a bit. "There. Perfect."  
"Really? More cleavage…?" I giggle as we walk out into the hallway.  
"Yes. Flaunt what your mama gave you…" She laughs. "Be glad you got some. I didn't get nothing from mine."  
"That's true." I say and smile. "Kate Clancy. I need my cap and gown."  
"Here you go." A teacher says handing me my red cap and gown.

"Thank you." I reply and rush to the bathroom and quickly put it on over my dress before walking back out and fussing with the cap and tassel. "Now I really look like a senior."  
"God, how can you rock such an ugly outfit….?" She groans. "I look like a blob."  
"You look amazing, Han. Your legs are to die for." I say and grin.  
"So are yours… especially your shoes." She says. "I still can't believe your parents got you Louboutin's!"  
"Me either… I didn't expect it for my birthday." I say and look down at the glimmering piece of work I call my shoes.  
"Ugh… I hate you." She giggles. "Let's go get into our seats on stage. You prepared your speech right?"  
"Yeah… I didn't tell my mom which honor I got though." I say and walk with her toward the double doors. "I wanted to surprise her."  
"Well fuck, Kate… you're going to surprise the hell out of her." She gasps. "Maybe she'll go into labor!"  
"Don't jinx it!" I laugh. "Where is your boyfriend?"  
"He's with his parents. I'll find her afterwards." She says as I stop in front of the principal.  
"All ready, Clancy?" He asks.  
"I'm all set." I say and give him a smile. "Should I stay here or go out there?"  
"It's up to you." He says and smiles back. "I have to be out there in a few seconds."  
"I'm going stay here. I want everything to be a surprise for my mom." I say as he goes to leave. "Go Hannah!" I push her out onto the stage. "Go."

She walks to her spot and sits down. I see her boyfriend make his way over and kiss her on the cheek.

How disgusting of them.

I then see my mom look to the empty spot next to Hannah and ask my dad something.

She's worried already.

I take out my note cards and look them over.

I had rewritten this speech at least a hundred times… I still don't think it's the way it should be.

I felt the nerves coming over me as my hands started to shake and I was pacing.

Make it count, Kate.

Make it count…

"I think it's time that I cut my speech here short and introduce someone." Principal Sparks says and I take in a deep breath. "It is a great honor that I get to introduce this wonderful young woman. I watched her transform over the past four years. Kate Clancy, the Class of 2027's valedictorian."

Walk forward. Come on… just walk forward

I walk onto the stage and smile at the audience.

Yeah, my mom is crying. Great.

I place my note cards on the stand and lean toward the microphone.

"Okay… I have been writing this speech for the past three weeks." I laugh and hold up the cards. "But, screw it." I throw the no them into the audience. "I'm winging this thing."  
"Go Kate!" Hannah cheers and look back at her.

I shake my head and look at everyone.

"First and foremost I need to apologize to my mother. I didn't tell her that I was going to be the valedictorian. I wanted to surprise her." I say and look in her direction. "But, I can say that I became the person that I am because of her guidance. I'm not going to lie and say that high school is the best time of your life. It isn't. It's some of the worst times. You will meet people that define you and sometimes break you. I'd like to thank the guy who broke my head during in my freshman year because he definitely showed me that the world wasn't perfect. I never thought that I'd get cheated on. Hell… I never thought that I'd cut myself." I push some hair from my face. "But I did… and without a few teachers, my family, and my best friend Hannah Winters… I wouldn't be here." I take in a deep breath. "Now, let's talk about high school." Everyone laughs and I smile a little. "Walking through the halls as a fresh faced 9th graded is terrifying. It's a new campus, you're desperately trying to find your classes, most likely wanting to kill the lock on your locker, and there is a newly applied pressure on your shoulders. You have to grow up, get a job, and become successful at something in a matter of four years. But you have to push past all of the hours of cramming for the next test and doing your homework because in the end it's worth it. The feeling you get when you put on this cap and gown is amazing. It's that feeling of knowing that all of the hard work you put in finally paid off. Because you survived it. You're not just another statistic that they can throw you into." I look over the audience and see the smiles on their faces. "You're finally an adult and your opinion finally matters. Now with the most gratitude… let's get this party started! The Class of 2027…"

The former students behind me roared and the audience stood up and clapped.

I made my way toward my seat as I heard a few of my classmates say nice speech or good job.

"That was great!" Hannah says and hugs me as I sit down. "I can't believe we made it."  
"Me either." I laugh and adjust my hair. "I didn't think I'd ever be valedictorian."  
"I always knew you would be." She answers.  
"Really?" I ask and look at her.  
"Yeah. You've always excelled in school." She replies.  
"Well… thanks, Hannah. For everything." I say and wipe away a tear.

Jack Anderson.  
Heather Beamon.  
Nicolas Brecken.

"Now don't you start…" She groans and hugs me again.  
"Sorry." I laugh and wipe under my eyes carefully again, trying now to mess up my makeup.  
"You're such a crier." She sighs. "Just like your damn mom… who is like sobbing right now."  
"I know. She is going to kill me." I whisper and then smile.  
"Yeah she is…" She says elbowing my side.

Brandon Carson. I cheered for him along with Hannah, he was her boyfriend after all.  
Jackson and Britney Carter.

"Then talk it out with me…" I chuckle.  
"Oh Jesus, Kate…" She says and shakes her head.  
"You have to give me that one. I was pretty clever." I reply.  
"Yeah…" She says and adjusts my tassel. "Whatever, ya freak."

Bryce Claiborne.

I remember that kid. He always got his last name misspelled.

"You're next." She whispers as our row stands up.  
"I know." I laugh and walk forward as Bryce shakes the principal's hand and takes his diploma.  
"Katherine Clancy." The principal's voice echoes through the auditorium and I couldn't help but smile.

I did it.

My family stood up and cheered. Mackenzie was on my dad's shoulders and Aaron looked genuinely happy. Delia and my mom were crying and I could see my dad tearing up a little too. Ned was whistling and Eli was hollering my name along with Aaron. I couldn't help but laugh at them as I shook Mr. Sparks hand and took my diploma.

"Go make it count, Clancy." Sparks says and smiles.  
"I will." I say and walk off to the side of the stage.

Henry and Mason Clemons

"Hannah Downs." Sparks booms through the microphone and I cheer for her from the sideline.

She collects her diploma and then runs to me and jumps on my back.

The audience roars in laughter as I carry her off the stage giggling.

We walk out the side entrance to the backstage laughing. Hannah hops off my back and runs to Brandon.

I hate being single… god damn.

"Stop being so... perfect." I sigh and then pull them apart and walk between them.

"You'll find your man, on day." Hannah yells.

"Oh shut up." I laugh and walk out to the common area where some families and staff have gathered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom shouts and waddles up to me.  
"I wanted to surprise you…" I say and hug her gently.  
"Well job well done." She says wiping away her tears. "You look so…"  
"So what?" I ask as I hug my aunt Delia.  
"Grown up." She says and hugs me again. "You look like an adult."  
"Mama please stop crying!" I say and kiss her cheek. "Or you're going to make me cry."

"Oh my girls… my very emotional girls." My dad says and hugs me. "You did amazing, honey. I told you that you would do just fine."  
"Wait…. you told your father and not me?" She says and looks at us both.  
"Maybe…" I mutter.  
"James Michael Clancy!" She yells and slaps my father on his shoulder. "You son of a bitch…"  
"Come on… kiss and make up you two." Hannah says walking up behind me.  
"I am never speaking to you again." She giggles. "Hannah, shut up."  
"Say it seriously and I might believe you." He says and shakes his head.  
"So… how about some dinner?" I ask as I take my gown off and give it back to the desk lady.  
"Let's go load up the car. Are you and Hannah going to meet us there?" She asks.  
"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can." I say and hand the lady 10 dollars to keep my cap.  
"Okay. Is Brandon coming?" She asks.  
"If that's okay with you." Hannah says smiling.  
"Of course, honey." She says and hugs us both. "You both look gorgeous…"  
"Thank you, mom." Hannah and I both say.

Hannah had been calling my mom, mom since we were little. Hannah and I have been attached at the hip since we were 3.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." She says and guides the pack of people out of the building.

Hannah and I make our way to the bathroom to double check everything. Hair, make-up, dress, etc.

"Damn Clancy… I didn't know you had such a hot little body on you." Someone said walking up behind me. "I've always wondered what you looked like under all of them short skirts and tights…"  
"Walk away, Caleb." I say as his hands move up my dress and cup my thigh.  
"Or what?" He laughs and pushes me toward the men's side of the bathroom.  
"Or I'll kill you." Ned says grabbing him off of me. "You've got about 5 seconds."

He bolted so fast…

There had to of been skid marks on the floor.

"You okay?" Ned asks as I pull my dress down.  
"I'm fine." I say and fix my hair. "Thank you."  
"You're shaking, Katie." He says holding my hand.  
"It's Kate." I stutter. "I'm fine, Ned. I'm just a little shaken up."  
"Kate, are you… what happened?" Hannah asks walking out from the bathroom.  
"Some kid tried to rape her. I scared him off before he could." He says crossing his arms. "And Kate here is trying to act like nothing happened."  
"Well nothing really happened… he just pushed his hand up my skirt." I say grabbing Hannah's hand. "I just want to go eat dinner. Can we do that?"  
"Sure." Hannah says as Brandon kisses her cheek.  
"Yeah." Ned says grabbing his keys from his pocket.  
"Thank you, Ned." I say and smile. "Thank you for saving me…"  
"Whatever, Kate." He says walking off.  
"You still have a crush on him…" Hannah laughs.  
"No I do not." I say taking my cap off and walking outside toward my car.  
"Yes you do! Denying it only confirms it, Kate." She says chasing me.

I don't like Ned.

Only when I was a young girl. But not now.

"I don't have a crush on, Ned. I did when I was like 12…" I say starting the car as Brandon and Hannah hop in the back. "But, I got over it. He only made fun of me anyway."  
"Kate, he's mature now…" She says.  
"So? I don't like him like that…" I say pulling out of my parking spot.  
"You so do… you're blushing, hun." She says. "He's hot. Don't be embarrassed."  
"So what if I find Ned attractive…" I say stopping at a stoplight.

Or funny...

Smart…

And he is accepting of my gift.

"You are so in love with him…" She gasps.  
"No.. No i am not." I say and drive down the main road that takes you just about everywhere in downtown Grandview.

Oh who am I fooling?

Ned is... He is that boy that I always hoped would sweep me off of my feet one day.

His dish-washer blonde hair with these piercing blue eyes...

Okay. You're practically drooling, Kate...

"Hannah... you can just shut your little mouth." I say and park outside the restaurant. "I swear to god… if you say anything."  
"I knew it!" She squealed.  
"Shut up." I sat and turn off the car.  
"My lips are sealed." She giggles and bolts from the car. "But not to your mom!"  
"Hannah!" I yell and grab my keys.  
"She's long gone, Kate." Brandon laughs as I grab my purse and lock my car.  
"I know, captain obvious…" I say and elbow him.  
"Oww... I take offense to that." He says as we walk toward the entrance.  
"Shut up." I say and walk toward my family's table.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom says grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the bathroom.  
"What's wrong with them?" Aaron asks.  
"They're girls. You'll understand one day." My dad laughs and ruffles his hair.  
"Tell you what?" I ask as she locks the bathroom door.  
"You're in love with Ned aren't you?" She asks.  
"No…" I mutter.

Yes...

Very much so.

"You are!" She says and puts her hand over her heart. "That's so cute…"  
"Wait? You're okay with it…" I say and check my makeup.  
"Why wouldn't I? He's a sweetheart." She says.  
"But he's 24…" I say. "He's the same age as Aiden."  
"Your dad is 6 years older than me." She laughs.  
"Oh? I didn't know that…" I say and smile. "But… who would want me?"  
"Oh honey… you are so beautiful and smart." She says and touches my face. "Any guy would be lucky as hell to be with you."  
"Really? No one seems to want me…" I laugh.  
"That's how I felt back in school." She replies. "Don't worry, baby girl."  
"Okay… I won't." I say and gulp.  
"I'm serious, Kate." She laughs and points at that mirror. "One day you are going to meet a guy who will try and give you the entire world…"  
"Like dad?" I ask and smile.  
"Yes, just like your daddy." She says.  
"Can we go back and eat with everyone?" I ask.  
"Of course, hun." She replies.  
"Okay... do you think Ned would ever... you know… go out with a girl like me?" I ask curiously.

I never thought any guy would find me attractive in that way.

But you never know.

"I don't know, honey. I want to tell you yes but I don't know what he finds attractive or if he's even single." She says. "He seems to jump from girl to girl... I don't want you getting hurt."  
"I know. I know..." I say and open the bathroom door for her. "but maybe I'm the person to get him to settle down."  
"Maybe... maybe not." She says. "But you will never know until you try."  
"Now this... this is going to be fun." I say and walk toward the table before I sit myself down next to Ned.


	10. The Storm

**Chapter 10  
The Storm**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Mommy… I'm scared." I hear a little girl say as she clung to her mother who was looking over the vases.  
"Oh honey… it is just thunder, Natalie." The young mother responds and smiles to her daughter. "There is nothing to be afraid of."  
"Okay mommy." The girl said as I walked past her and peered out the window.

I watch the wind literally blow the shoppers away as the mother and daughter left.

The sky was covered with dense and dark rolling clouds which are approaching at an alarming speed in various colors of dark grey's. Grandview's once beautiful sunny weather and pristine blue was long gone…

Thunder roars through the town as the rain begins to cascade down from the sky in cold wet drops. As the rain fell, the temperature had quickly dropped by a few degrees. That earthy smell of the rain had filled the air.

"Is it only me that is annoyed how thunder will scare customers away more than rain will?" Andrea laughs and walks into the main part of the store. "Melinda…?"  
"Hmm?" I say and smile toward her.  
"What's on your mind?" She asks.  
"Nothing… I'm trying to catch of my fiance, Andrea." I say and look back out the window.  
"You can go see him you know…" She teases and walks up behind me.  
"Really?" I question and bite my lip.

I really did want to see him… He had left before I work up this morning, only leaving a simple note about how sorry he was for having to leave so early and that he will see me tonight.

I'm the luckiest girl… whose man writes them letters anymore?

"Go." She says and hugs me from behind. "Run this big booty over there."

As I grabbed my rain jacket and umbrella, the rain started to intensify, like bullets falling from the sky. It continued to fall, getting heavier and heavier until it developed a rhythm.

I bolted through the downpour toward the fire station.

"Sulley, there's some beautiful woman here… I bet she's for you." A young kid, hardly 20 says as I close my umbrella.  
"Hey Mel..." Sul says and hug me.  
"Hey! It's been a while since I've seen you." He whispers in my ear. "He's in the kitchen."  
"Thank you." I say and he takes my jacket and umbrella.  
"You're welcome. Take him home when you're done talking." He laughs. "I'll take his shift."  
"We both thank you now." I laugh and walk up behind my fiance. "Hey handsome."  
"Hello gorgeous…" He says and kisses me on the lips.  
"Let's go home. Sul is going to take your shift." I say and touch his chest.  
"Okay. Let's go home." He laughs and then kisses my neck.  
"Ugh… no kissing in the kitchen." Bobby chuckles and covers his eyes.  
"Hey Bob." I say and smile toward him. "I've walked in on you having sex before so shut your mouth."  
"Yes ma'am." He responds and throws his hands up. "I still don't know how you landed her, Jim. Tell us your ways."  
"Yeah Jim!" A guy says and walks in. "Tell us."  
"Tell them Jim… tell them how you were an asshole to me and then you swept me off my feet." I laugh and the nudge his side.  
"How could you be an asshole to such a… beautiful woman?" Said the same kid who "introduced" me.  
"Hey… he's my asshole now." I laugh and hug him tightly.  
"Ugh... God I love you." He mutters and kisses my forehead. "We're going to go home."

We walked toward the exit and pulled on our jackets.

"I love storms." I say clinging to his arm as he opens the umbrella above us.  
"I know you do." He whispers as we walk through the deserted town square. "You told me a long time ago."  
"Besides the point… I just felt like saying that I love storms." I giggle as we walk into the store. I run to go and grab my purse. "How did you get to work this morning?"  
"Bobby picked me up." He coughed and smile to Andrea. "Hey Andrea."  
"Hey Jim!" She responds and goes to ring up a customer.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Andy." I say and glance at the baby stroller and smile toward Jim. "One day we'll have our own."  
"I'm thinking maybe 5 or 6." He answers.  
"Ouch…" I say and wave to Andrea as we walk back out. "5 or 6 children… really Jim?"  
"Yeah. I'd like three of each gender." He nods as we hop in the car and he throws the now closed umbrella in the back.  
"Yeah but you can't be certain on that." I reply.  
"Very true but to have that many kids would be nice." He responds.  
"I guess..." I say and look up at him as the rain starts to pour down harder.  
"Why are we standing in the rain?" He chuckles.  
"Because, it seems so calm." I say and look over the square and smile.  
"How on earth does this seem calm, Mel? The wind is blowing leaves everywhere, its down pouring, and thunder and lightning are striking." He questions.  
"Never mind." I sigh and touch his face. "Let's just go home."  
"Okay... fine." He mutters and opens my door and helps me inside.

It took us a bit of time to get home, traffic was horrendous, even for a small town because every one was rushing home at the same time.

But as we got out of the car and ran toward the door, the thunder grew louder and louder. But then a bright flash of lightening zigzagged across the sky, illuminating the surrounding dark clouds. A roar of thunder immediately followed, with a loud crash that rattled the glass windows.

"Let's get inside... before we die." I yell and then basically trample over Jim to get inside.  
"Oh? Ms. I love storms is scared?" He says and hangs up his coat.  
"I hate thunder... with a passion." I grumble softly. "I love rain and lightning but thunder can go to hell..." A crack of thunder booms, shaking the house. "Ahh!"  
"I think you pissed it off." He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry. You've got me."  
"I'm not taking you serious, Mr. big and strong." I say and walk toward the stairs. "Could you turn on the lights for me?"  
"Yeah sure." He says and flicks the witch but nothing happens. "Oh no..."  
"What?" I say and turn round.  
"The powers out. The storm must have done it." He says walking toward me.  
"Great... just great." I grunt and walk up the stairs.  
"Hey! We can have an old fashioned candle-lit bath?" He whispers in my ear. "Hmm...? How does that sound, my darling?"  
"That sounds perfect, Jim. I love you." I say and smile up at him.  
"I love you too. Meet you in the bathroom." He whispers and kisses me on the lips sheepishly.  
"Yes sir." I giggle and salute him before walking into our bedroom.

That night was spent running around the house in the dark, trying to find food, drinks, and making love in the most randomest of places before passing out in the living room.


	11. Movie Night

**Chapter 11  
Movie Night**

***Katie's Point of View***

Every month since we were 8, Hannah and I would set aside one Friday or Saturday and binge watch movies.

And as we got older Hannah eased Brandon into the ritual and one day I hope to ease a guy into the ritual as well... but no luck as of yet.

"So... how was your week?" Hannah questions as I open a bag of popcorn into a big bowl as another one pops in our microwave.  
"Stressful. Winter finals and then I got shit hours at the diner..." I say as she sprinkles salt over it. "How was yours?"  
"It was okay. Brandon got accepted into that firefighter's school. He starts training on Monday!" She says and smiles.  
"That's awesome, Han." I say and smile. "You're dating some hot firefighter. I need to find myself a man."  
"Actually... I'm engaged to a future firefighter." She says and I practically dropped the bowl.  
"Shut up!" I say and look at her.  
"This morning... he proposed." She says flaunting the sparkling rock on her finger.  
"I'm so happy for you, Hannah!" I set the bowl down and hug my best friend tightly. "I can't believe you're engaged..."  
"Me either but you'll be the maid of honor right?" She questions.  
"Of course." I respond and look at the ring. "It's beautiful. Ugh I need to find a man..."  
"Oh don't rush it, babe." She says as Brandon walks in with flowers. "You could always call Ned, you know he has feeling for you."  
"Shut that pretty mouth of yours before I smack it. But I can't believe it! We're eighteen, you're getting married and I have been single since Toby." I laugh and roll my eyes as she kissed Brandon. "Puke."  
"We could always move out, Katie..." She teases.  
"No. I'm already alone enough." I say as my phone lights up.  
"Ooh is it Ned?" She asks as Brandon shakes the snow from his hair.

Two missed calls.

"No. My mom called me, twice." I say cleaning my hands quickly and unlocking my phone. "I must've not heard it ring."  
"Uh oh... the perfect daughter in trouble." Brandon snickers and he kisses my cheek. "I'm gonna make the hot chocolate."  
"Ooh I'll help!" She says as I make my way toward the small living room that it attached to the kitchen and peer out the window.

I tap a couple of buttons to hear the voicemail I've been left, and, of course, it's my mom.

The first message is Mom's voice saying, "Hey sweetheart. It's nothing too serious just my contractions are starting up and I am in my early stages of labor. I think you should think about coming home tomorrow morning, hun. The snow's getting a bit heavier now and i don't want it to be a too big of a hassle. I love you. Give me a call when you get this. Bye."

The second message is her sounding a little bit more annoyed, not at but she must be farther into labor, but nothing too short-tempered being that it was my mom.

"Katie, give me a phone call when you get this, your father is bringing me to the hospital now and the snow is getting pretty bad here but I don't know what it's like in the city, but it's best if you stay there until it's not so bad. I'll call you if anything big happens. I love you."

The electronic voice that comes with voicemail tells me the messages were an hour apart, the earliest being two hours ago and I sigh, hanging up the call.

"Fuck..." I groan and look out the window watching the snow pile together on the small patio.  
"What's up?" Hannah says trying to be cheerful.  
"My mom is in labor and we're stuck here until morning," I say pressing dial by my mom's number.  
"Hey Katiebug," My dad's voice comes from the phone.  
"Hey dad. Is everything going okay? I just got mom's messages." I say, rambling on just like my mom does when she's nervous.  
"Honey, take a breath. You need to keep calm. Mom is fine, in pain, but she's fine. This isn't her first rodeo," he says softly. "You're just like her when you get frazzled."  
"Dad, I promised her I'd be there." I sigh and rub my forehead. "I'm the worst daughter ever."  
"Oh honey, you are the best daughter we could've ever asked for. She knows you'd be here if you could. Don't worry." He says. "She is only 3 and 1/2 centimeters now. The baby probably won't be delivered until you get here in the morning."  
"I hope I can get there in time." I say biting my lip.  
"I know you do." He says. "You want to talk to her?"  
"Is she up for it?" I ask leaning against the kitchen counter.  
"Yep. She's bored." He laughs. "As usual."  
"Hey sweets." She chirps. "How's movie night going?"  
"Hey mama. How are you feeling?" I ask as I point to the whistling kettle.  
"I'm doing okay; labor was far worse with you. Ooh are you making tea?" She hums. "Oh Jim, honey, could you go get me some tea?"  
"No, Hannah and Brandon are making hot cocoa." I laugh. "Was I that bad?"  
"From the beginning my dear." She joke. "I'm just kidding. Your labor was a bitch but you were the sweetest kid."  
"Okay. I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll call you in the morning." I say and hear Kenz ask for the phone. "Let her talk."  
"Hey big sis!" Mackenzie chirps. "How's the city?"  
"It's great, kid. I miss you to pieces though." I say and smile a bit.  
"Really? You miss me?" She asks  
"Yeah. Why don't you talk to mom about us having a sleepover soon. I have next weekend off." I grab the popcorn bowl as they walk past me with the cocoa.  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." She says.  
"See you then, kiddo. I love you." I say and blow a kiss.  
"I love you too." She says and hangs up.  
"Everything good?" Brandon asks.  
"Everything is fine." I reply and grab the remote. "Thanks to my dad calming me down."  
"He always knows just how to get you to breathe," Hannah says smiling at her. "I envy that. I haven't spoken to my parents since I was sixteen because well we all know how great they are..."  
"Oh Han," I pull her in for a hug. "I know that your parents weren't exactly the best in anyway but we can share mine. You stayed at the house enough in high school to be a Clancy kid."  
"You think so?" Hannah asks.  
"You call my parents mom and dad and they always say our girls when they talk about us. Yes, you have been a Clancy for years." I say and wink at her. "You're in for a wild ride."  
"Trust me, I know." Hannah laughs. "Now we could always watch Jingle All The Way again. Nothing like a bit of Schwarzenegger to put you in the festive mood."  
"Hey, it's a great film, I won't hear a bad word about it. But if you want to watch it a second time, I don't mind." Brandon says kissing her neck and I grimace.  
"Stop it with the PDA, you two." I say as someone knocks at the door. "Did you two order pizza or something?"  
"No," they chuckled.

I jumped up from the couch and opened the door.

"Ned? What are you doing here?" I ask looking over my shorts and Nirvana top, my breasts were practically in his face.

I look for something to wrap around myself but there is nothing in my reach.

Thanks for the blessing in disguise, mom.

"My car broke down about a half a block up the road so I walked here." He shivers. "Can I?"  
"Yes! Sorry, come inside." I say closing the door behind him. "Do you need to call AAA?"  
"No. I was on my way back home." He says taking off his jacket. "Would you mind driving me to Grandview in the morning? I know you're headed there because of your mom."  
"Of course. You can sleep on the couch." I say as Hannah clears her throat and smirks. I flip her the bird from behind my back as I pick up a blanket and curl up in my favorite recliner. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink or eat? Or maybe a hot shower"  
"I'm fine." He chuckles. "Just a little chilly. Thanks anyway, Katie." He says and smiles before plopping down on the couch. "Hey man."  
"Hey!" Brandon says high-fiving him as I pick up the remote again and flick through the channels, and settle on a Christmas special of a cartoons.  
"Hey Ned?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" He mutters.  
"Before you get too comfortable," I say, leaning toward him slightly, "Could you pass me my hot chocolate?"  
"Sure thing." He says grabbing the purple mug. "Here."  
"Thanks." I say looking to the screen.

* * *

A few hours later Hannah and Brandon turn in for the night and Ned and I decide to watch a horror flick.

"Mind if I sit here?" I laugh as I plop down with a fresh bowl of popcorn.  
"Not at all... why are you scared?" Ned whispers in my ear before taking a handful of popcorn.  
"Ned Banks, I am not scared!" I say looking to the screen and shriek as a ghost pops up in front of me.  
"What? Nothing happened yet," he laughs as I stare down the dead form in front of me. "Oh. I almost forgot that you're Mel's kid."  
"How can I help you...?" I ask.  
"I'd like some fries and a cheeseburger." The male scoffs and crosses his arms.  
"Okay... I was trying to be nice and help you even though you just crashed my movie night." I sighed. "Can you be a little more polite?"  
"Can I please have some fries and a cheeseburger, hot stuff?" He says and then laughs before disappearing.

I shake my head and laugh.

"What?" He asks.  
"Nothing. The ghost was just a smart ass." I mutter and go to reach for the remote.  
"Just like you? How sweet." He says and I roll my eyes.  
"You're such a prick." I mutter and press play.  
"And you are..." He laughs and then leans into whisper in my ear.  
"I'm what?" I ask and my nose brushes up against his.

And in that moment I notice a small scar on the bridge of his nose and wonder how he got it.

"You're very beautiful..." He whispers and before I had the time to react, he quickly captures my lips against his.

It was warm and his lips were soft. My hands caress his face as he pulls away slowly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he sighs. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize," I whispers, capturing his lips in mine again.

He moves on top of her, his hand sliding up my thigh slowly reaching them hem of my shorts.

"Ned, no." I whisper. "We should call this a night."  
"I'm sorry," he pulls back and rubs his forehead. "I moved to fast."  
"Just a little," I laugh. "Not that I didn't mind the making out. I've always... always wanted to do that."  
"Goodnight Katie," he says and cups her cheek, kissing her once more.  
"Promise me one thing," I say softly. "Promise me you'll take me out."  
"Yes. I promise you," he yawns and stretches as I stand up and walk to my bedroom door.  
"I'll see you in the morning." I say shutting the door behind me.

I jump onto my bed and feel the covers engulf me. But then a smile takes over my face as I gently touch my lips.

"Perfect... it was perfect." I sigh gleefully and then snuggle up and fall asleep.


	12. Just a Bad Day

**Chapter 12  
Just a Bad Day**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I watch as my 12 year-old daughter slumps into the chair next to me and cracks open her algebra homework.

Without a fuss.

"Hey honey..." I say treading in waters of teen emotions as I examine an antique tea pot. "How was school?"  
"It was fine." She sighs and writes her name neatly at the top.  
"I can see right through your little parlor act. What's up, hun?" I ask as I save my inventory spreadsheet and close my laptop.  
"I just had a bad day." She replies and looks up for a second.  
"Boy trouble?" I ask brushing her hair out of her face.  
"Ned is a jerk." She says pulling her hair into a side braid quickly, to stop her hassle with her long curly locks that she inherited from me. "Nothing new."

"Oh honey..." I say and touch her cheek. "What did he do?"  
"He made fun of me with his friends. They called me a nutcase." She says and throws her pencil into her notepad.  
"What?" I ask and bit my lip.  
"His friends overheard me talking to Hannah about a ghost and they calling me a psycho and a witch..." She says and looks up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "I thought Ned was better than that... He's always been accepting unless he's around Devon and Jason."  
"I'm gonna kill that little shit." I muttered and stood up. "Where is he?"  
"Why would I know?" she says trying to act innocently.  
"Because you always do." I laugh and wink.

She had the biggest crush on Ned, which left her subject to the abuse to the 16 year-olds friends.

"He's at Charlie's across the street." She says standing up.  
"Where are you going?" I ask as I walk out into the store.  
"I want to see you tear his head off." She says walking behind me swiftly.  
"Delia, we'll be right back." I say opening the store door for a customer. "Your son is gonna get my fury."  
"Oh jeez..." Delia chuckles as she rings someone up. "Bring him back and Ill give him and ear full."  
"Yes ma'am." She says as we walk out.

I marched across the street toward Charlie's Pizzeria; there was a purpose in my walk.

I was going to tear Ned's head off.

"Ned Banks!" I yelled as Katie hid in the shadows.

He turned around and looked me dead in the eye. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.

"What is your problem?" I yell as I punch him in the shoulder.  
"Calm down, Mel." He chuckles, trying to be a player with his friends. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"  
"You think your cool don't you? Making fun of my daughter with your little punk friends..." I say glaring at him.  
"Wait that psycho Katie is your daughter?" Another kid laughs while looking over my figure. "Good to know this town will finally have a hot freak."  
"My daughter isn't a psycho. Have you had a crush on someone at that age?" I say crossing my arms. "You'll do just about anything to get their attention."  
"I don't get why I am getting bitched at?" Ned responds.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about." I say, hinting at the ghost topic without saying anything. "And Ned, you of all people know what I'm capable of, if I hear that you said one more thing about my kids... you're not only going to have to deal with me again."  
"Yeah... whatever." He mutters. "And Mel... lose a few pounds, you're not looking too good these days."  
"Oh Ned... I remember when I first met you and you creamed your pants when you saw me..." I laugh before patting his shoulder. "Oh and your mom wanted me to tell you something."  
"And what would that be?" He says glaring at me.  
"She returned your car." I say walking away, grabbing Katie's hand as we walk back toward the store.  
"You're so awesome!" She squeals before kissing my cheek as we walk back inside.  
"Sometimes I hate that kid of yours..." I say looking to Delia who groans.  
"What did he say?" Delia says walking to the back since there were no customers.  
"What didn't he say..." I mutter. "He called my daughter a psycho and told me to lose a few pounds."  
"I'm going to kill him." Delia says shaking her head. "Katie, don't listen to him. And Mel, your body is perfect. Okay?"  
"Yes ma'am." We both respond.  
"I'm gonna kill him and then you can cross him over." Delia says walking back to the store front.  
"Boy's are stupid..." She said. "Except Daddy and Aaron... they're awesome."

Katie's over Ned... that's for sure.


	13. Mother's Day

**This seemed like a perfect chapter due to the holiday yesterday! I would have posted it but I was busy with family and such :)**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
**Mother's Day**

***Katie's Point of View***

"Come on mom! Our reservation is at 7:30! It's 7:05," I yell from the bottom of the stairs.

We have been waiting for over an hour for her to get down here.

"I'll be right down!" She yells.  
"You said that 20 minutes ago!" Aaron laughs as his girlfriend, Michele lies her head on his chest.  
"I'll go check on her," Mackenzie says fixing her dress as she walks toward the stairs. She had just turned 14. "Mom..."  
"Sissy... why does mama take so long?" Lana asks as I pick her up.  
"Girls always take longer," Ned says kissing my cheek. "Hey babe."  
"Hey... I thought you had to work the graveyard shift." I say setting my sister down and turning in my husband's arms.  
"I talked Devon into taking my shift so I could be with my lady..." He says winking.  
"Good to know that Devon is finally paying me back for all the times he made fun of me..." I laugh and hug him. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too, but just think our trip to Seattle is coming up..." He whispers in my ear. "All the alone time... with nothing do but have awesome sex..."  
"What's sex?" Lana giggles.  
"Umm... Aaron?" I shout.  
"Nope. You got into this mess being all cutesy with your hubby over there," Aaron laughs and I glare at him.  
"Daddy?" I say uneasily.  
"It's something that you're never going to find out about until your Mackenzie's age." My dad says smiling to her and pulling the 6 year old onto his lap.  
"Not unless you learn how to lock a door..." Kenz says walking down with my mom. "I found out at the bright age of 7 because you two are disgusting."  
"Let's get rolling," my mom says smiling.  
"Okay! Wait," I ask looking around for my 4 year old sister. Yes, my parents had 5 kids. "Where's Emma?"  
"She was just over here," Aaron says looking around.  
"Em?" I say pulling Ned with me and walking toward the basement door. "Emma, where are you?"  
"I down here..." She whispers from downstairs.

I smile and walk down the stairs slowly, trying not to fall in my heels.

"Where? I can't see you!" I giggle as I look around.

I felt around for the light and then turned it on and say my sister frozen staring at a ghost.

"Did he scare you?" I whisper, picking her up.  
"Uh huh..." She says hiding in my shoulder, I had been in her shoes when I was younger.  
"We're kind of bust at the moment," I say rubbing Emma's back, this ghost was dripping in blood and had been brutally hurt. "Rain check?"  
"I need to find my little girl..." The ghostly man says looking around. "She's badly hurt."  
"What's your name?" I ask feeling Ned's supportive hand around my waist.  
"Mason…" He whispers looking around him. "Mason Willis. My daughter's name is Hallie. Please find her."  
"I'll try my best but where are you from?" I ask as he disappears. "Mason?"  
"Is he gone?" She whispers and sees Ned. "Hi Ned."  
"Hey sweetheart," he whispers back. "Why are we whispering? No one's here…"  
"How do you know that?" She giggles. "You can't see ghosts."  
"I can tell by how your sissy is acting," He says kissing her forehead. "Let's get back upstairs, babe."  
"Okay." I sigh and hand my sister off. "Hold her. I'm going to be sick."

I bolt up the stairs as fast as I can and spill my stomach content in the trash can.

"Jim! Can you call in the reservation, Katie's sick," my mom says seeing me. "Maybe we can order in and watch some movies."  
"Mom, I don't want to spoil…" I say but throw up again.

I wipe my mouth and then Ned walks up with Emma.

"Oh babe…" He says rubbing my back and setting down my sister.  
"Ned, don't overreact. I'm fine." I say standing up. "It's just the ghost messing with my stomach and head."  
"Ghost?" My mom asks as Emma skips out of the room.  
"A man was dripping blood in the basement. He scared Em and I got his name and his daughter's." I say and rub my head. "He is looking for his daughter. She's been hurt."  
"Okay. We'll start looking tomorrow. Meet at the store around 10," she says smiling. "But let's just have a nice night in."  
"Fine…" I say and lean against Ned.  
"You could always go home and make me some grandkids…" She laughs.  
"Mom, stop…" I grunt and hear Ned laugh as he hugs me.  
"What? You're 24 and have been married for almost 4 years." She explains.  
"Melinda, you can't say a word. It took me forever to convince you try and have a baby." My dad laughs as he walks in. "Don't rush them. They'll have a baby when they want too."  
"But I want to be a grandma so bad… That's why we had so many kids." She says smiling. "But don't rush into something because of me."  
"Should we tell them?" I say rubbing my head.  
"We can tell her whenever we want," he laughs and kisses my forehead.  
"Tell us what?" My mom says.  
"I'm pregnant," I say and smile.  
"Really?" She gasps.  
"Yeah. We were planning on telling you after we entered the second trimester… I've miscarried once before and we didn't want to get your hopes up." I say and look up at Ned. "We've been trying for just over a year."  
"You miscarried? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks as Jim hugs Ned.  
"We had just found out and were so excited! Then I slipped down the stairs and it didn't even hurt…" I say and start to get emotional, tear spill from my eyes. "It was gone in a matter of days and I didn't how to tell you… you got pregnant with me so easily and…"  
"Come here…" Ned whispers and hugs me tight.  
"Baby girl, I never told you how long it took pregnant. I miscarried twice before I had you…" She says and looks at me. "I slipped on some ice the first time and the second time my body just didn't support it. But then I had you and it was like a miracle happened. I was able to get pregnant a lot easier."  
"I didn't know… I'm so sorry that I assumed that."  
"Don't be. I didn't tell you because it's sad subject." She says and touches my cheek. "Just promise me one thing."  
"What?" I ask looking at her and smiling.  
"That you'll tell me everything from now on?" She says patting my cheek.  
"Same with you?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.  
"Of course." She laughs and shakes her head.  
"Then of course I will!" I say hugging my mom and kissing her cheek. "Happy Mother's Day, mom…"


	14. Merry Kiss-Mas

**Chapter 14  
Merry Kiss-Mas  
**

***Ned's Point of View***

I walk into Same As it Never Was and see Katie working the register.

She is in town; not only for the holidays but because she needs to help out since her mom couldn't work very much because of the new baby.

"Hey..." I say leaning down on the counter.  
"How may I help you, Mr. Banks?" She laughs and then smiles at me. "Need a new antique watch... It's on a limited holiday sale for only twenty five dollars right now."  
"As much as I'd love it, I'm here for you." I say and smiled in return.

Her smile lights up the room with a beautiful glow that radiates from within her. She leaves me breathless, my heart starts to pound and my hands shake.

"Nervous?" She asks and looks past me as someone walks in. "Welcome to Same as it Never Was... if you need any help just ask."  
"A little..." I laugh uneasily. "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"  
"Another date? I'm a lucky girl.." She whispers.  
"Do you have any black lamps? My daughter has been begging for an antique black lamp for her birthday..." A woman says.  
"Duty calls. I'll be right back." She says winking as she walks past me.  
"Ned Banks... were you asking my daughter on another date?" Melinda asks as she makes an appearance from the back room subtly.

I look to Melinda and blush. I walk toward her slowly, my hands in my pockets.

"Maybe..." I say awkwardly.  
"Ned, you know how I feel about you romancing my daughter," she sighs and walks into the back room. "I just don't trust you around any girl honest, but my daughter? Why now?"  
"Melinda, it's about time you forgot about how stupid I was in high school." I say closing the doors behind me. "And this summer..."  
"I won't have my daughter be the next girl on your hump and dump list," she says pacing back and forth. "I won't Ned."  
"Melinda..." I say walking toward her.  
"No. You don't get to do that," she says trapping me in a corner. "I am very protective of her dating since Toby. None of us saw what Toby did coming... how can I trust you with your track record? She deserves a guy who will want to commit and love her. And if you just want to sleep with her than leave her alone."  
"Melinda, I didn't plan on just sleeping with her." I say placing my hands on her shoulder. "I know how special Katie is. I wouldn't ever dream of hurting her. I just want to have her over for dinner since my mom is out of town with Tim for some last minute shopping, and maybe watch a movie and cuddle. Nothing more or less. I promise."  
"I swear to God, Ned..." She mutters  
"I won't break her heart, Mel..." I say and smile. "I swear on my life."

She nods slowly and I hug her. The register makes a noise and I look to the door.

"Jim's will kill you if you hurt her, Ned." She laughs and wipes her tears away.  
"I know." I say opening the door and see Katie interacting with a little girl.  
"So, what's your final answer?" I walk up behind her and whisper quietly in her ear.  
"Ned Banks, do not scare me like that!" She squeals and I turn her around in my arms.  
"You scare way too easily for a ghost whisperer," I whisper in her ear.  
"Now what were you asking be about before we were interrupted?" She asks and smirks.  
"I was wondering if you could maybe come to my apartment and have dinner with me tonight." I say shrugging.  
"Ned Banks, are you asking me out?" She laughs and folds her arms over her chest. "On a second date?"  
"Indeed I am," I answer with a smile.  
"I'm honored, I know not many women get past the first."  
"They aren't you," I reply.  
"Well I'd love too!" She says and kisses my cheek. "I get done here at 5. So, pick me up at let's say... seven?"  
"I'll see you then." My cheeks flush a bright pink as she kisses me. "You're parent's place, right?"  
"Mhmm…." She bats her eyelashes and then smiles.  
"Okay... I'm just going to go." I say rushing out of there with the biggest grin on my face.  
"You do that," she laughed. "See you tonight."

And with that I left, the bell sounding behind me.

Now what to make for dinner...

* * *

"He's such a dork," I laugh and look over the delivery list.  
"You should go, honey. I can hold down the fort." My mom says walking over to me as a customer walks in.  
"Mom, you just had a baby. I'm not leaving," I say smiling toward the customer and then looking down at the list again, double checking there were none today.  
"Honey, it's almost lunch time anyway." She says trying to get me to leave. "Go get yourself a bite to eat and try to find something to wear."  
"What's wrong with what I am wearing right now?" She asks looking down at her jeans and grey and lilac cardigan.  
"Nothing. You look beautiful." She reassures me. "Just go buy yourself a new dress. Go all out for this date babygirl."  
"Mom, I'm kind of tight on money right now. I just bought gifts and paid my bills with my Christmas bonus," I say softly. "I can't really afford to buy new clothes."  
"Then I'll pay for it. Use my card." She says holding her gold card out for me.  
"You must really want me to buy a new dress…" I take the card and go to grab my coat and purse before going to leave. "Are you…"  
"Go Katherine." She laughs as I wrap myself up. "For me... please."

It is in the single digits today, a definitely Christmas chill in the air.

"Yes mother." I say turning and walking out of the store.

A blast of wind hit me in the face. It is so cold out today, with snow being forecasted for later tonight, I had to bundle up in my hat, gloves and scarf, as well as my purple coat.

I walk past a few shops and then turn into my favorite one from when I was a teen.

"Katie? Is that you?" Someone asks as I unwrap myself and set my things in my purse.  
"Hi Caroline!" I say and smile.  
"What are you doing?" She says hugging me.  
"I need a outfit for a date tonight." I blush and straighten out my hair. "Would you mind helping me find one?"  
"Oh I'd love too." She squeals and pulls me toward the dress section of her sister's store. "What colors look best on you?"  
"Most colors looking pretty nice but my favorites are blue, red, pink, and purple." I say placing my jacket on a couch, my purse tucked behind it. "It's pretty chilly out these days so probably something long sleeved."  
"You have black heels with you, right?" She asks skimming through dresses in my size.  
"Yeah. I always bring two pairs of heels. One black and another color of my choice," I say as she holds this stunning mid-thigh length black dress in her hands.  
"Because this would look perfect on you," she says pulling me toward the fitting rooms.

It fit perfectly. It wasn't too short or too long.

Just the perfect amount of sexy and cute at the same time.

A thin piece of fabric ran over ran from the top of dress to my neck so that only a hint of cleavage could be seen.

"Can I see?" She asks from the other side of the door.  
"I kind of want it to be a surprise..." I say slipping the dress off and my clothes back on before walking out with the dress hanging over my forearm.  
"I get it," she says smiling. "Did it look good?"  
"Amazing, thank you." I say handing her the dress. "Ring it up for me while I bundle myself up again?"  
"Sure thing." She says walking back to the counter and ringing the dress up.  
"How much?" I ask tightening my scarf.  
"Only 60. It's on sale from 100." She says as I walk over and slide my mom's card. "Here you go."  
"Thank you," I say taking the bag. "I hope you have a great Christmas!"  
"You too," she replies. "Don't have too much fun tonight."

I close the door behind me and see the snow falling from the dark clouds above me.

The sun is setting, creating a beautiful purplish-red sky, with the town lamps dimly lit. It is truly a beautiful sight.

I walk through the inches of newly accumulated snow on the ground. Grandview is always the most beautiful during winter.

All the snow draping over the trees like icing on a cake, colorful lights hung over most shops and the gazebo, and Christmas music ringing throughout the square.

The music switched to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree as I walk through the square. I sing softly as I look around, kids throwing snowballs as their parents shop around.

"You always did have a great voice," someone says from behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

I look behind me and smile.

"Hi dad," I laugh and adjust my hair.  
"Hey Katiebug," he says looking at my bag. "Last minute gift shopping?"  
"No. I have another date tonight." I say looking at his bags. "What are you doing?"  
"I was trying to figure out what to buy your mom. I've been so busy lately that I almost forgot." He says smiling. "With Ned?"  
"Yes," I say softly. "Our second."  
"Honey, just be careful." He says opening the door for me.  
"I'm always careful." I say seeing Delia talking with my mom.  
"What are you doing here?" My mom says seeing both my father and I.  
"I came to grab my cell. I left it in the back." I say walking past her. "He's here to pick you up. It's almost 5."  
"Oh. I must have lost track of time," she says bundling herself up and then kissing my dad. "Please tell me you got a dress."  
"Yes ma'am." I laugh and give her the credit card back. "Thank you."  
"Consider it one your Christmas presents." She says hugging me. "Now let's go get you ready."

It was quarter past 5.

I still have plenty of time, but I do need to shower, and then dry my hair, do make-up and get dressed.

"Yes. Let's go," I say turning the lights off as we walk outside, and she locks the door behind us.

* * *

***Ned's Point of View***

I knock on the door and wait.

"Ned, come in." Jim says and opens the door. "She should be down in a minute."  
"You're pissed aren't you..." I say looking to the stairs, I could hear her moving around in her old room.  
"I'm not upset." He coughed. "I just don't want you to hurt her."  
"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Melinda." I say looking at myself in the mirror and fixing my collar. "I know how special Katie is and I wouldn't ever dream of hurting her. I just want to have her over for dinner and maybe watch a movie and cuddle. Nothing more or less. I promise."  
"It's hard to trust you with her heart... it just is." He says looking at a picture of Katie as a little girl on the wall.  
"She's the biggest daddy's girl in the world. I know how much you love her and if that was my daughter, I'd be doing the same thing." I say looking to him. "Just try and trust me."  
"I don't know if I can… but I'll try." He says as Melinda comes down the staircase.  
"She'll be right down," Melinda says and smiles. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine." He says and kisses her forehead.

She made her way down the stairs.

I about died.

"Wow…" I say seeing her.  
"Wow good or wow bad?" She laughs as she grabs her jacket and ties it around herself.  
"Wow amazing," I say blushing.

"Thank you," she says blushing. "I think you look handsome."  
"Thanks," I say feeling a little better. "I left the car on so it would stay warm. Dinner is waiting for us back at my place."  
"Okay. Let's get out of here." She says smiling as I wrap my arm around her waist. "I'll see you two tomorrow for Christmas Eve present wrapping."  
"Okay," Melinda says as I open the door and we make our way out. "Call me if you aren't coming home since the storm will probably get worse and it would be better to not drive."  
"I will, mom." She says kissing her mom's cheek and closing the door. "At least there isn't much snow at the moment."  
"Yeah." I laugh, looking at her shoes. "I can carry you, if you want."  
"I'm fine, Ned." She responds as I help her into the truck and she see the flowers on her seat. "Oh Ned... you didn't."  
"I did." I say smiling and getting in my seat. "You deserve the best."  
"You are the best," she laughs and leans in to kiss me.

Before I could make another coherent word, her hands cup my face, and she dips down to catch my lips in a kiss. She tasted like wine and sugar cookies.

Her hair was as soft as a cloud. I ran my fingers through it and kiss her deeper.

We broke apart, but didn't move away from each other. Our noses were squished together and her face was consumed in the most beautiful smile. And I started worrying that those nuts I'd eaten earlier made my breath smell funny –

"Merry Kiss-mas," she said.

I laughed, and kissed her lightly again, because I just couldn't resist.

"Are you always this cheesy?" I muttered and hear Oh Holy Night come on. "Your favorite Christmas song."  
"Cheesier," she said, "I was just waiting for the right moment to break it to you. How'd you know?"  
"You used to always sing and dance to it when you were smaller." I say and smile. "I don't mind cheesy. It's rather cute."  
"Why thank you, kind sir." She says as I back out of her parent's driveway. "Please tell me you didn't leave dinner in the oven, again."  
"I didn't. It's in the oven wrapped up to stay warm but the oven isn't on." I say driving down the road with her snuggled into my shoulder.

I smiled, and pulled her close so she was wrapped up in my arm. The noise of the music seemed muffled, like it was just a show on the TV in the background with the volume turned low.

"Well, Merry Kiss-mas to you too," I told her softly, heart soaring when she kissed my cheek again.

I could get used to this...

* * *

**I thought I'd show how Katie and Ned first got together since last chapter they were married and pregnant :) ****I'd love to hear what you think of the last few chapters! Feedback always warms my heart because I love hearing from readers whether its good or bad.**

**See you next time! ~ Mariah**


	15. First Fight Is Always The Worst

**Chapter 15****  
**First Fight Is Always The Worst****

***Katie's Point of View***

I walk into the house and see his muddy shoes on the floor.

"Ned!" I yell and pick up his boots and put them outside.  
"Katie!" He yells back mimicking my voice as I shut the door again.  
"Not funny," I say seeing him drinking a beer. "I'm sick of you leaving you muddy boots inside. You're cleaning up the damn mess."  
"All you had to do was tell me to clean it up," he says and burps in my ear as he kisses my cheek.  
"You're so disgusting," I say pushing him away. "Go clean it."  
"Yes ma'am," he laughs and quickly cleans the mud up. "Happy?"  
"Yes." I say and grab myself a water. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he says kissing my forehead. "I'm guessing that work wasn't good?"  
"I don't know why I ever thought it would be smart to become an English teacher..." I say rubbing my forehead. "High school students are... ughh."  
"Oh babe. It's just your first week in the school year with these kids. You are an amazing teacher." He says pulling me toward the living room. "You have to get used to them just like they have to get used to you."  
"Plus I have Kenz in my Creative Writing and English 9..." I say as he pulls me into the lounger. "She's my sister and I don't want her getting pissed at me if I don't give her the grade she wants. I told her that I wouldn't boost her grade because of our relation and she got all snippy with me."  
"That's just how your sister is," he laughs. "If you really want her to be good tell your mom."  
"That's true," I whisper and lean in to kiss him.

His phone starts to ring.

"You've got to go..." I sigh and lean into his chest.

He grabs his phone and answers.

"Banks." He grunts. "12th and Wilton? Yeah... I'll be there."  
"What happened?" I say helping him up.  
"Domestic dispute," he says checking his belt and checking himself in the mirror. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour."  
"Yeah... you said that last time." I say walking into the kitchen.  
"Kate, I don't want to go but it's my job." He says following me. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Yes. I know it's your job, Ned." I say turning around. "I just haven't spent that much time with you in the past three weeks... I just wanted some time with you and then you take this damn assignment and won't be back until late because you'll ether go out with the guys and have drinks or stay back to do paperwork... it's like you're avoiding me."  
"Wow... you have some strong opinions about this..." He replies.  
"Well after being married to you for 4 months and not being able to take a honeymoon or spend a lot of time with you..." I yell and walk toward him. "Of course I am going to have opinions! You're a workaholic."  
"I'm trying to earn money for our future family!" He shouts back.  
"If we even have one..." I mutter under my breath.  
"Why wouldn't we have a family, Kate? We both want a big one." He yells.  
"Because I don't know if I can handle being married to you anymore, Ned and to be quite honest I need a man who will be around more than an hour at a time..." I shout and storm past him and toward the staircase. "Just go to work."  
"I will!" He yells and slams the front door behind him. "You're such a fucking bitch sometimes. I don't even know why I married you..."

I lean against the front door and feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

I pick up my phone and dial her number.

"What's up?" Hannah's voice rings through my ears.

I didn't respond, just cried a little harder.

"I'm on my way," she replies and hangs up.

20 minutes later the front door opens.

"I'm going to grab some paper places and then I'll be up with the pizza!" She shouts as the door shuts again.  
"Okay," I respond as I open the door and then go change into sweats and a baggy tee before I lie in my bed.  
"What happened?" She asks walking up the stairs into the room.  
"I hate when we fight..." I sat and wipe my tears away. "It always ends in a lot of yelling."  
"Oh Kate... the first fight when your married is always the worst." She replies. "I've been married for three long years I didn't think we'd make it through one."  
"I know. But now you two are perfect." I say and take a piece of pizza and bite into it.  
"I didn't say that!" She laughs. "Every couple fights. I know your parents do, mine do, Brandon and I do. So don't worry... you guy will be fine." She says and smiles.  
"I said something that I shouldn't have said..." I sigh and finish the slice.  
"What did you say?" She laughs and I glare at her.  
"Something along the line of him being a workaholic and not know if I could handle being married him anymore..." I say go to hide under the blankets so she won't kill me.  
"You wouldn't have said that if he hadn't done something..." She says and pulls me up.  
"Well I was upset... He called me during lunch today and promised me a homemade dinner and that he had the night off for once..." I say and try to stop myself from crying again. "But the second I get home he gets call and has to leave. I snapped and said some things and then when he went to go he said that he didn't know why he married me and that I'm a bitch."  
"He was just angry, Kate... he didn't mean it." She replies. "That's not an excuse to say it but he didn't mean it. I see the way he looks at you and especially on your wedding day, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."  
"Or his hands..." I mutter and smile.  
"Very true," she laughs. "Don't worry. Everything will sort itself out… it always does when it comes to you and Ned."  
"Yeah... I guess." I shrug and finish my second slice of pizza. "What time is it?"  
"A little after 4." She says scarfing down a slice. "Why?"  
"He got the call at 3:20." I say and bite my lip. "He said he'd be back in an hour."  
"He should be home soon then... hopefully." She says closing the pizza box. "I'll put this in the fridge and make my way out. You need anything else?"  
"Besides my husband to be home right now? No, I'm good..." I say and stack my plate on top of hers. "Put these in the sink please?"  
"Only because I love you." She says and kisses my cheek. "I'll call you later if not I'll see you in the teacher's lounge tomorrow morning."  
"Okay. I'll talk to you then." I say and smile as she makes her way out of the room.

I lay back on the bed and take in a deep breath.

I need to apologize... he needs to apologize.

Neither of us were in the right.

I drifted off to sleep and woke up in what seemed like no time.

"Ned?" I say looking at the clock and see it was 10 in the morning. "Oh my god... I fell asleep for that long? Shit I'm late!"

I quickly got myself dressed and did my moisturizing ritual quickly and apply little make-up.

I slip on my heels once I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Ned?" I ask and hear some weird noises coming from the kitchen.

I walk toward them and see Ned thrusting into some blonde.

"What are you doing?" I say looking to my feet. He's cheating on me? "I thought you loved me..."  
"Why would I love you?" He asks pulling his boxers on and helping the girl get dressed after I interrupted them. "I barely know you, Katie. Your mom is friends with mine, that's about it."  
"We're married, Ned... why would you fuck some random girl in our house and not expect to be caught!" I say as he approaches me.  
"Katie, we're not married. I would never marry a freak like you." He laughs and I look down at my hand see my ring gone. "Get out of my house before I arrest you."

***End of Dream***

I bolt awake and start crying.

"Oh my God..." I say and try to catch my breath before looking to my hand seeing my ring sparkle a little. I look to the clock and see the blue number say 7 pm on the dot. "Ned..."

I try to stand up and feel a little lightheaded but keep walking toward the staircase.

"Ned?" I call out but don't hear anything. "Ned are you home?"

I could hear commotion down in the kitchen.

"Please don't be fucking some random girl." I mutter under my breath and walk down the stairs slowly before I saw his figure slaving over the stove. "Ned?"  
"You're up." He says and shake something. "I didn't want to wake you."  
"What are you doing?" I yawn and walk toward him.  
"I'm making dinner. How does some pasta sound?" He replies as I lean against the counter. "Have you been crying?"  
"Yeah but only a little..." I say and rub my eyes.  
"I was such an ass..." He says and turns the burner down before walking over and entangling me into a tight hug. "I should have never said what I did. I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine. I said some things too..." I say and breathe in his cologne, I feel myself relax and smile a little. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not fine, Kate... I love you more than anything and I probably made you feel terrible." He says and looks at me. "I made you a promise when we got married that I would never make you cry in a bad way... I broke it in less than 5 months."  
"Ned..." I say and feel him hand cup my cheek.  
"What?" He answers. "Is there a ghost or something?"  
"No, I had this terrible dream that you screwing some blonde down here and you said you'd marry a freak like me..." I say and start breathing heavily. "That's my fear you know... you saying that to me and then you said something similar..."  
"Baby, I'm so sorry for saying that... I am so happy that we got married. I promise you." He says and smiles. "I hate when you have nightmares, you're always frazzled afterward."  
"You love being married to me even if I bring you stress?" I ask and looking up at him, he towers over me by at least 6 inches.

Thanks mom. You gave me short issues.

"You don't bring me any stress, babe." He says kissing my forehead.  
"That's such a lie." I laugh and shake my head.  
"Okay. Fine, maybe a little stress but I can't help but think all of the other amazing things you bring into my life." He says smirking.  
"You're such a shitface..." I mutter and wipe my tears away.  
"I know," he says and pulls my face toward him. "I love you."

He kisses me deeply and reaches around to pull me up into his arms which isn't too hard.

"What about dinner?" I mutter, pulling away and he moves to suck at my neck.  
"Screw that shit... I'm going to make love with my woman first..." He whispers and goes to shut the burner off quickly with my still in his arms before placing me on the counter. "Arms up."  
"After that dream, I don't know if we can have sex in here..." I say biting my lip.  
"Okay," he mutters and picks me up again and plop me down on the couch, pulling my shirt off quickly. "God, I love this bra..."

I laugh softly and feel his lips peck softly as my collarbone.

"You leave a hickey and you're dead..." I say and he smirks. "Only where people can't see."  
"Fine..." He mutters and lifts me up slightly.  
"The clasp is in the front of this one." I say and he lowers me back down before slipping my bra off.  
"I knew that..." He chuckles and nibbles on me softly causing a squeal to escape my mouth. "God, I love your squeals..."

I release the grip on his shoulders and unbutton his shorts. My hands reach underneath and slide into his boxers. He pulls my hands out.

"Not yet," he groans holding my hands above my head like handcuffs on the bed frame.

Turning it up a little, he glances at me while pulling his own shirt off with one hand.

"I love marveling at your beauty..." He smirks and releases my hands.

I willfully keeps my hands above my head, giving him permission to explore further. He continues kissing lower and lower, resting his hands on my breasts. Finally he gets to my sweatpants and grabs them with both hands.

I am completely naked at this point.

"This is unfair... you're almost completely clothed," I say as he kisses me, kicking his basketball shorts he had obviously changed into after he got home.  
"Happy?" He grins against my mouth.  
"Not quite..." I smirk and he pulls his boxers off. "Condom...?"  
"Yeah yeah..." He grunts and reaches to the floor and pulls one from his shorts and quickly puts it on. "All set?"  
"Yes sir..." I say and pull his lips to mine.

Our lips never part the whole time he inside me. Each thrust forces our breathing to speed up. He nibbles on my ear and speeds up, hoping to make me orgasm.

He slows down at points so that he doesn't orgasm before me. After twenty minutes, I arch my back and exhale slowly, my eyes closing momentarily.

He know my body inside and out...

He stops to watch me, before I grabs my face and kiss him violently and say, "keep going..."

It is like electricity flowing from the spot where we came together and radiating through me. He began to jerk, pulling me closer until I bore almost all of his weight.

He groans and I shout with my one last piece of energy. I sigh and close my eyes as he rolls underneath me so I can lie on top of him.

He reaches over and throws a blanket over us.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he says again, kissing my forehead.  
"I don't want to dwell..." I say kissing his chest as he pulls himself out and rests against my thigh. "I love you and that's all that matters."


	16. Meeting Him

**Chapter 16  
****Meeting Him**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I look at my bedside clock and see the red dots flash 3:25 am.

"Ugh... why can't I ever sleep a full eight hours?" I grunt and sit up in bed, pieces of my hair falling into my face in a tangled mess.

I hear footsteps outside my bedroom door and grab the bat I hid next to my bed. I slowly creep up toward the door and open in quickly and nearly hit my roommate in the face.

"AH!" We both scream and I hold the bat above my head.  
"What in the hell are you doing out here?" I yell. "It's 3 in the damn morning!"  
"Why do you have a fucking bat?" She laughs.  
"I didn't know it was you, Holly! For all I knew, you were a damn serial killer." I reply and sigh.  
"Can you put the bat down?" She asks and I throw it on my bed.  
"What are you doing, Holly?" I sigh and walk out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me.  
"I was going to get a snack. I'm always hungry after I have sex..." She giggles and fixes her hair.  
"Ew." I reply and walk past her toward the kitchen and come face to face with a naked man. "Umm... Holly? Why am I staring at a naked man?"  
"Xavier, I thought you were sleeping!" She says in a hushed before standing in front of him. "This is my roommate, Melinda. Melinda, this is Xavier."  
"Hi." I sigh and rub my forehead.

This is the third time this week I've seen someone naked that wasn't me.  
I really need to get my own place.

"Hey..." He replies a little uneasily. "Sorry... she didn't tell me that she had a roommate."  
"Of course she didn't…" I mutter softly and push past him.

All I wanted was fucking apple.  
AN APPLE.

I grab what I came out here for and then storm back into my bedroom. I press a pillow against my face and scream into it.

My life sucks.

I turn back around and begin flipping through channels trying to drown out the sound of my roommate having sex.  
AGAIN.

I hear a few noises and close my eyes while biting into the apple.

I have only had sex once and it was when I was in Seattle and in a relationship with Kyle.  
Meanwhile, Holly has much different morals than I do.

Maybe... maybe I could find a guy?

"Who are am I kidding...?" I mutter quietly and then smell something off. "I've only had one boyfriend and I'm almost twenty."

Smoke. Fire.

"What the hell?" I say and pause the movie I am about to watch and pull myself from bed.

I walk out of my room and toward the front door of the small apartment that I share with a sex addict.  
I open the door and see smoke filling the hallway and then turn to go and alert the two bunnies.

"HOLLY! XAVIER! THERE'S A FIRE!" I yell as the smoke alarm goes off and they come running from the room with clothes on.

Halleluiah!

I slip on my slippers and then remember there is only one thing I truly need from this place if it is on fire. The necklace my grandma gave me when I was younger and put it around my neck before running out and directly into a fireman.

Just my luck.

"Oh sorry!" I say and he laughs.  
"It's fine. Let's get you out of here." He says guiding me out.  
"What's going on?" I ask looking around at the chaos.  
"Everything's under control. The sub-building next door is on fire and we're evacuating everyone on the block." He explains as we walk down 4 flights of stairs calmly.  
"I understand," I say as we walk out of the front door and he start to push me along. "I can walk just fine on my own."  
"I am just in a hurry to get everyone out of here and safe," he coughs as my slippers falls off.  
"Oh... my slipper." I say going to grab the footwear.  
"Keep walking," he answers, grabbing the slipper and guiding me under the tape. He throws the slipper in my direction and then walks away. "You're welcome."  
"Asshole," I grumble quietly before feeling a ghost's presence. "Ms. Jameson..."  
"Melinda, my husband's in there." She explains. "He tried to save me when the first floor collapsed in our building."  
"Is he hurt?" I ask, people eyeing me weirdly.  
"I can't tell..." She cries. "Please get him out of there."  
"I'll do my best." I say smiling and walking up toward the man who threw my slipper at me. "Excuse me?"  
"Miss, I thought I guided you behind the tape. Please get back there." He says trying to move me.  
"There's a man trapped inside the building next door." I explain as he stops.  
"We got everyone out. Don't worry." He replies.  
"I know you're busy and all but please believe me..." I say looking up at him with a pleading look in my eye.  
"Bobby!" He yells while looking over me.  
"What's up Clancy?" A man responds.  
"We need to go back in." He says and I go behind the tape.  
"Thank you," I mouth and he nods.

I look to the old woman and smile.

"They're going..." I say softly and she nods.

A few minutes later the two men come out carrying Mrs. Jameson's husband and her body out.

"Make sure you check-up on him and let him know that I love him." She says looking at me.  
"I will. I promise." I say and smile as she crosses over, causing an explosion in the building next to mine.

I see the mysterious fireman look over at me as people start making their way back into the unharmed building.  
He walks away from the job and runs toward me.

"Hey! Wait up." He says causing me to turn around.  
"Yeah?" I sigh and look up at him.  
"Jim Clancy, what's yours?" He asks holding a hand out.  
"Melinda Gordon, don't you have a job to do?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.  
"Eh it's only part-time." He says as his friends tend to everything that's needed.  
"What do you want, Clancy?" I laugh crossing my arms over my chest.

I feel myself get goosebumps from the chill in the air.

We are in New York and it is after 3 in the morning. I am only in shorts and a tank top.  
My chest is practically in his chest and I don't need him getting too excited.

"I would like a do over. I was a dick to you..." He replies.  
"Indeed you were... you threw my slipper at me." I say rolling my eyes.  
"Tossed; I tossed it at you." He coughs. "Anyways… would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Say yes, Melinda.

He's a hot fireman and you never get asked out on dates by guys like him.

"Sure..." I say and smile.  
"Great!" He smiles, a sparkle in his eyes. "7 o'clock sound okay?"  
"It sounds perfect..." I reply and go to walk away. "See you then."  
"Clancy! We're heading out, you coming?" Another man yells.  
"Nah, I'm going to walk a beautiful girl to her apartment. See you later, Bobby!" He replies.  
"Good luck, Clancy!" Bobby laughs as they load up the fire and EMT trucks.  
"Who said I need an escort?" I laugh as he walks with me up the stairs of my building.  
"It's another way of me apologizing for being an ass earlier..." He winks which causes me to blush.

God was he ever attractive; its has to be his eyes and smile…

When we reached my apartment door and I about wanted to cry.  
I didn't want him to go.

"Would like to come in and have a glass of wine?" I ask.  
"Sure." He replies as I open the door and don't see Holly or Xavier.  
"Warning, my roommate likes to have really loud sex." I say trying to not make it awkward. "I don't know if they're sleeping..."  
"It's okay." He laughs and closes the door.  
"I just don't want to make it any more awkward than it already is." I say walking toward the cabinet and pulling out an unopened bottle of wine.

I look around for the wine opener before coming face to face with Jim.

We were so close that I can feel his breath against my nose.  
Oh dear god do I wish I was just a few inches taller. But before I can say anything or move, he touches my face softly and dips down to catch my lips in a kiss.

His hands roam down my sides and pull me up into his arms easily. That's fireman for you.

"Which room is yours?" He whispers, his lips moving to my neck, sucking softly.  
"On the right..." I whisper, his lips climbing back up to mine.

He places me on the bed and our lips break apart, but we don't move away from each other.  
Our noses are squished together and I smile.

"You have an amazingly beautiful smile." He says before kissing me again.  
"Why thank you," I laugh and feel his lips wander down my neck like a vampire.

And the rest was history...


	17. Meet the Mother

**This chapter is a prompt from an amazing writer friend of mine ****Meowser Hotchner :) I may have changed it up a little but I followed the basics lol **

**This is set six months after chapter 16, during Christmas time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Meet the Mother**

***Jim's Point of View***

"Are you sure you want me to go?" She asks for the millionth time.  
"Melinda... babe," I chuckle into her collarbone as I kiss it softly. "I need you there! My mom's parties are the worst; especially her annual Christmas one. There a like a million people there and none of them think I'm living up my father's honor and that I'm the sheep of the family..."  
"Oh babe, I was just making sure." She responds, her hands patting my bare chest before turning to face her closet. "You're not a sheep so zip it."

It has been a thing, you know...

We are taking turns at each other's place until we can afford out own.

Monday's, Tuesday's and Saturdays at my place. Wednesday, Thursdays and Fridays at hers.

It's nothing we can't handle. We have enough stuff at each apartment to live there for our life.

We love each other, that's all that matters.

"What am I going to wear to such an event...?" She sighs, her hands running through the tangled blob of brown locks running down her back.

My doing.

"Just wear what you are right now..." I whisper in her ear seductively, my fingers lightly grazing up her thighs.  
"You really want me to go to your mom's fancy Christmas party in your NYFD shirt?" She giggles, her eyes smiling as she turns her head back at me. "I've never met the woman. The least I can do is look nice..."  
"Easier access to my girls..." My mouth touches her neck and my fingers move to tug on her nipples softly.  
"Jim... as much as I would love to sit here and ignore responsibilities with you," she sighs; her body nuzzling into mine cautiously. "We need to get dressed. We're staying at your mom's for the weekend and need to pack accordingly."  
"But babe..." I whine, my eyes closing in defeat, knowing that if I argue it will on backfire in the end. "Fine."  
"Thank you." She says walking away from me. "Any suggestions on what to wear that is appropriate?"  
"You could wear that red dress that you bought last week when we went gift shopping." I say pulling out two small bags, sliding one to her while opening the other. "It looked perfect on you."  
"You think?" She asks, pulling it out and holding it against her figure.  
"It doesn't matter what you wear babe... she's going to be a little hard on you but will eventually see what I see." I say walking over to her, my arms pulling her into a tight hug.  
"And what do you see, Mr. Clancy?" She asks as I turn her around and we sway in a dancing motion.  
"I see a beautiful girl with a big heart and this outstanding gift to help people connect with their loved ones after they've passed... you are incredible babe." I say and we stop moving.

She looks up at me and smiles, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry!" I say wiping her tears away.  
"I thought you only wanted me for... all this..." She says and motions over her body and looks away. "I didn't know that's how you felt..."  
"I'm not saying that you aren't incredibly sexy, babe, because you are... it's just that's not a in the top 20 reasons of why I am head over heels in love with you." I explain. "You changed me, Mel... I was such a man-whoring ass before I met you. I owe you so much."  
"And I was a moon-eyed girl who got her heartbroken by an asshole in Seattle..." She mutters and looks up at me. "You are my second chance and are to this day showing me what love truly is..."  
"I love you..." I say pulling her lips to mine before she can answer.

My arms reaching underneath her ass, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into my arms.

"I love you too..." She laughs and leans her head against mine. "Jim we can't do this... we don't have time. After two full hours of rolling around in bed naked with you... we're off schedule."  
"I know..." I say setting her down as the clock blinks 11:40 am. "We need to be out of here by noon if we're going to make it on time.  
"Then let get cracking!" She says running into her closet and grabbing various outfits for herself.

I can see myself buying a house with this girl and starting a life together.

Making spaghetti and flinging sauce at her to cause a food fight... painting rooms together... having kids... and eventually growing old and grey with her.

* * *

I pull up into my mother's driveway which has about 20 other cars in it.

Shit... I'm late.

She's going to kill me.

"Mel, babe... wake up." I say kissing her neck and then her lips until her doe eyes look into mine and her tongue grazing against my lips.  
"Mmm..." she moans her hand touching my skin as she pulls away. "Are we here?"  
"Yeah and a little late..." I say turning the car off and leaning into the seat. "Prepare yourself."  
"She can't be that bad..." She laughs and I grab her arm softly  
"Don't look directly at her... she'll steal your soul." I joke.  
"Knock it off," she says slapping me away as she gets out.

Damn did my girl look good in that dress...

"Do we bring in our bags now or later?" She asks, examining the large estate my mom lives in.  
"Later," I say adjusting my tie in the mirror.  
"Let me." She says tightening it and straightening it before winking. "You look very handsome."  
"You look..." I say looking over her curvaceous body.  
"Age-appropriate." She replies as we locks hands and walk toward the front doors.  
"You look dashing, my dear." I say with a British accent and ring the doorbell.

She snorts which causes me to laugh as my mom opens the door, her friends gathered behind her being rather nosy as they always are.

We both freeze and Melinda blushes while trying to keep composed.

"Oh honey! You finally made it." My mother gasps, widening the door as we walk inside. "Who's this? Oh let me guess it's another one of your whores that cleans up well! At least she's better than the last one, am I right?"

Her friends snicker and Melinda's head fell.

"Oh darling, don't take it personal... it's just Jim here is a bit of a man-whore. Every holiday there is a new girl that he's toying with. It's hard to keep track." My mother replies. "You're not really his type. Your outfit is cheap and your hair is... a disaster along with those fat rolls."

I went to step in but my mother shushes me.

Melinda looks up at me before walking out of the house.

"What the fuck mom!" I yell and feel my feel my body tense up.

Nobody talks about my girl like that.

"What? I'm just speeding up the process..." She snickers.  
"You don't get it do you?" I say shaking my head. "Melinda's different than all of those other girls. She's kind and beautiful... and unique and I'm going to marry her no matter what you say."  
"She has no money, Jim." She laughs. "You need a girl with a family that has money. She needs to have a stable job and be a socialite. Not the girl next door that wants be a school teacher."  
"Melinda will never be a millionaire with a dozen fake-ass friends like you but she is a beautiful girl that wants to open up her shop. She makes me happy, mom! Isn't that the point of being in a relationship?" I say and open the front door. "And if you can't accept that... then you can stay out of my life."

I slam the door before running toward my car.

I slide inside the small car and rub my temples, trying to calm myself down.

"You weren't kidding..." She whispers and continues to cry softly. "She's terrible."  
"Babe, don't listen to her..." I turn to her and touch her face softly. "You are prefect to me... you don't need to change anything about yourself. You look stunning in this dress, your hair is this beautiful shade of brown and is soft as a cloud, and your body is amazing."

I reach my hand out to move a strand of hair off her face and tuck it behind her ear. I move closer as my hand rests on the back of her head, the other lying on her waist. I run a hand through her hair, entangling the dark strands between my fingers before the other hand moves from her face to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

Closer... closer, until finally she moves in the rest of the way. Our lips touch and electricity courses through my body as I deepen the kiss. This moment is so special...so utterably sensational that I lose myself in it all, only focusing on one thing.

Her.

The kiss became more urgent, as if it were more important than the need for air. But eventually we both pull back, with our foreheads resting on the others', our gasps echoing surrounding us. I finally realize how much this girl means to me. I thought it was puppy-dog love... but this was true-love.

I feel a tear escape her eye as she looks at me, face still just a few inches away, and without being able to help myself, I lightly kissed her again. Once. Twice. Wishing we could stay this way forever.

"I'm not going anywhere..." I say, pressing another kiss to her cheek.  
"Promise?" She sniffles; her eyes are puffy and red.  
"I promise on my life." I whisper, my hand caressing her cheek. "You're my girl. I'm going to marry you, Melinda Gordon."  
"In dreams your wildest dreams, Clancy." She jokes and moves away to check herself in the mirror. "Are we just driving home?"  
"Why don't we stay in town? Let's not waste a weekend..." I wink and start the car. "I know this place inside and out. I can show you my old life..."  
"I'd love that." She says and leans her head on my shoulder.  
"I thought you would," I laugh and drive off. "We should be there in about 15 minutes..."

* * *

**And the rendezvous begins...**

**Emotional, I know. But that kiss made up for it, right? Right? ****God I'm weird...**

**I know Faith was all good and dandy with Melinda and Jim in the second chapter which there is an explanation too. Don't worry. We'll get there... eventually.**

**Next chapter will be an extended stay in this time frame and will have a small appearance of Faith. Good or bad, you may ask...**

**You'll just have to read to find out. Mwahhh...**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	18. A Weekend Away

**I'm officially back from vacation! I'll be updating regularly since school is out and that means there will be much longer chapters :) yay!**

**Anyways here's the new chapter which is just a continuation of last chapter but I don't like the whole part one/part two in the chapter so I decided to just name them differently lol.**

**Changed up my plans for this chapter last minute.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
****A Weekend Away**

***Jim's Point of View***

Her hair is sprawled over my chest, her hand resting against my stomach and her mouth on my shoulder.

I chuckle at the sight of this beautiful girl sprawled over me. She is all mine.

I reach over for the phone and dial for room service.

"Good Morning! How may I help you?" A cheerful voice rung through the speakers.  
"I would like to place two orders of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream." I ask nicely, my hand rubbing my girls back.  
"Anything to drink, sir?" The cheerful woman asks.  
"Umm do you have coffee?" I ask.  
"Of course! We'll bring up some sugar and milk and such so you do it how you like it." She responds. "It will be up there within the hour."  
"Thank you." I say hanging up the phone and sliding out of bed to go take a shower.

I quickly wash my hair and body before wrapping myself in a towel. I hear a knock at the door and walk toward it.  
Shit! I should have put some clothes on...

I open the door and take the cart of food and drink from the attendant.

"Just charge it to the room," I say and smile.

I close the door behind me and push the cart toward the front of the bed where she is still sleeping.

"Hey gorgeous..." I say softly while approaching the bed slowly. "It's time to wake up, my darling."  
"Mmmm..." Melinda hums quietly, turning onto her side to face me. "What time is it?"  
"A little after 10." I whisper before kissing her temple. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Like a baby..." She yawns and sits up. "I always sleep good after... you know..."  
"Me too," I laugh and she touches my chest softly. "You hungry?"  
"Please tell me you didn't..." She laughs and scoots toward the edge of the bed with me.  
"I might have," I say passing her a plate.  
"My favorite..." She sighs and then reaches out for my hand. "Come here."  
"Yes ma'am," I whisper and feel her lips touch mine. "Is that a thank you?"  
"I'll thank you later. That was just a token of consideration." She laugh and start to dig in and practically orgasmed at the taste of the food. "God this is good... but not as good as your homemade ones."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Not another surprise..." She giggles and reaches for the coffee but comes up short.

I pour her a glass and fix it the way she likes it, extra creamy.

"It would be a surprise to me." I say eyeing the door while handing her the mug. "I'll go check though."  
"You do that," she laughs, taking a sip of her coffee.

I look through the peephole and then open the door.

"Do I know you?" I ask looking at this tall blonde standing before me.  
"You don't remember me?" The girl laughs. "Your mom told you were in town and staying in this room."  
"Wait, how does my mom know which room?" I ask scratching my head.

Fuck. I used my card.

"Nevermind." I say running a hand through my hair. "But answer this question. Who are you?"  
"It's me, Jim! Stephanie," the girl says shrugging her shoulders.  
"Oh god… did she send you to like manipulate my relationship?" I ask, laughing. "Of course she did… Just go and don't come back."  
"Babe? Who is it?" She calls out, footsteps coming closer along with the sound of ruffling clothes.

Shit.

I suddenly felt her small hands around my stomach and her head against my forearm.

"Is this her?" Stephanie asks, looking over her tousled hair and my wrinkled dress shirt that is draped over her figure. "The girl you're sooo in love with... she's not even your type. No blonde hair and blue eyes."  
"Who are you to be asking who I am? Who the hell are you and why are you interrupting my breakfast in bed with my boyfriend…?" She asks licking the whipped cream off the fork in her hand.  
"I'm Stephanie, Jim's girlfriend from high school." Stephanie responds holding out her hand, a pearl bracelet sparkling on her wrist.  
"So you're the ex-whore he told me about…" She laughs and inches her neck. "Well he's not interested."  
"How do you know?" Stephanie asks. "Before he met your skanky ass we would hook up every time he came home..."

She turns to look at me and I can't say anything. I shrug my shoulders and sigh.

I can't lie to her. I had thing with this woman at one point, but I cut it off when I met Melinda.

There is this look in her eye. Hurt.

"Oh. Did he not tell you?" Stephanie laughs and brushes her hands against her collarbone. "Oh sweetie, don't take it personal. He just likes me a lot more than he was ever going to like you."  
"Then why did he ask you to leave earlier? He doesn't care about you anymore." She explains.

It is true. I'd lost all feelings for her the second she cheated on me the year after high school ended.

"You also cheated on him. Why would he ever go back to you now that he has me…" She says and I feel her grip my hand.  
"Then why would he come back and continue to rip my clothes off and make love to me for year after year…" Stephanie scoffs and smirks. "Does he still whisper that he loves you before he starts to undress you. His hands making sure to touch every inch of your body before doing the same with his mouth."  
"Okay. I think she's heard enough Stephanie. You know what I'll never forget about you..." I say and feel her hands grip my sides, making me stay close to her. "The look in your eyes when I told you that I knew you were cheating. It was this smug look like you expected I already had known you were sleeping with my brother. I forgave him because he's blood and that was back when he was always so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing but I will never forgive you. I just slept around with you afterwards because I felt like you were all I had. Then I met Melinda and she showed me that I wasn't the person I was pretending to be when I was with you. That I deserved to be loved and cared for."  
"What a crock of bullshit, Jim. You knew I was sleeping around. Its not like you're any good anyway…" Stephanie cackled. "Just tell her to leave so we can sit down and talk this stuff through…"  
"I'm not telling her to go anywhere because the only one I want gone is you." I say and she steps in front of me.  
"Just go before you end up getting your ass kicked." She says as I back away calmly.  
"I'm not scared of you. You're not going to touch me." Stephanie responds with a smirk.  
"I can let you know that I may seem pretty sweet and innocent but I won't hesitate to deflate your boob job with this fork of mine…" She says pressing the end of the fork against her chest softly. "Maybe I'll just cause split ends… how does that sound?"

She took off running.

"Don't break heel on your way out!" She calls and then slams the door. "Fucking bitch."  
"That was…" I say smirking.  
"What?" She laughs, walking away from me.  
"Very… hot." I say pinning her on the bed.  
"Do we just ignore what just happened or talk about it?" She asks and I kiss her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, tracing a circle on her shoulder.  
"I knew just about everything that she told me Jim. You're an honest person. I just didn't expect her to be able to tell me how we have sex…" She says and pouts. "I thought what we had during that time was special."  
"What we have is special, babe… I didn't love Stephanie the way I love you. We may have slept together the night we met but that was because passion took over, after that we waited until you told me about your gift and that made me fall even more in love with you because you aren't like other girls. You're unique and kind and considerate… I could go on for about another 3 days about you." I explain before she pulls my lips to her.  
"You truly are one of a kind, Clancy…" She laughs.  
"Well duh…" I say ripping the shirt she is wearing open, buttons flying everywhere. "Plus you being all possessive and your body tensing up. God, that turned me on so much babe."  
"Good…" She whispers, my mouth going to the nape of her neck and sucking softly. "Now I think it's time that I took control for once."

Her hands reached underneath my towel and gripped my length.

I think this weekend away is going my way...

* * *

**Short and sweet :) Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you liked most about this chapter and what your favorite episode of Ghost Whisperer is. I have way too many to name! But my top faves is Lost Boys from season one.**

**Mwah! See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	19. Father's Day

**I thought since I wrote one for Mother's Day that it would only be fair if I wrote one for Father's Day :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**  
**Father's Day**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Mama…?" She whispers, shaking me slightly. "Mama…"  
"Katie…" I mimic her, causing she giggles. "Katie.."  
"Mama I need your help," she giggles. "I made a mess."  
"Where?" I groan and peel away from Jim slowly, trying not to wake him.

He only came home from the hospital a few hours earlier. I pull Jim's scrub top and then see that my daughter is full of flour.

This is not an understatement.  
My little angel is caked in flour from head to toe.

"Katherine Ann…" I sigh as leads me to the travesty of my kitchen.  
"I wanted to make daddy pancakes…" She says sweetly. "It's daddy day."  
"That is very sweet of you," I say and look around the room.

My sweet "three and three quarters" year old daughter did this.

"Katie, why didn't you come and get mama first?" I sigh and look down at her.  
"I sorry mama…. I wanted to be a big girl!" She says. "I help you clean…?"  
"Next time come get mama, okay?" I say kneeling down to her with a smile.  
"Otay..." She sighs and I shake my head.  
"You know what, let's go take a picture of you and then you can set up your bath like you always do. I'll clean this up." I explain to her. "Then we'll make your daddy a nice breakfast."

I find my camera and take snap of her. Then she disappears and I turn to face the kitchen…

"My god." I laugh and then go to clean up the flour.

She actually wasn't doing a bad job. She had her step stool and a bowl. But I start to laugh when i see the empty bag of flour that she must have accidentally poured over her head instead of the bowl.  
That's my daughter for you.

It actually only took 20 minutes to clean.

Instead of pancakes I thought Jim would like french toast. It's his favorite.  
Luckily we had premixed box. I grabbed the rest of the needed ingredients and a new bowl along with a two mixing spoons.

I walk up the stairs to go and get Katie. She could be heard rumbling through her drawers looking for what I presume is her 'Belle' dress. That little girl is head over heels with Belle. It might be because she resembles her with the long brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. So having a yellow dress is a must.

"Katie? Do you need some help?" I ask peeking my head in her room.  
"I can't find it, mama!" She says, her eyes swelling with tears.  
"Oh honey… are you looking for your Belle dress?" I ask and walk inside, closing the door behind me.  
"Yes…" She cries and flops on her bed. "I… I can't find it, mama."  
"Oh Katie." I say trying not to laugh at her.

My overdramatic naked toddler. Oh how excited I am for her to become an overdramatic teenager. Hopefully she's not naked.

"Oh mama…" She sighs and I cup her cheek.  
"I know where your dress is pumpkin," I say and wink.  
"WHERE!" She squeals and jumps into my arms,  
"Careful honey… mama is not feeling good." I say resituating myself with ehr in my arms. "It's hanging up in your closet."

I walk into the closet with her.

"Look…" I whisper in her ear and her little face lights up.  
"My dress!" She sings and reaches for it.  
"Hold your horses," I laugh and set her down before grabbing it. "Arms up."

I pull it over her and then pull her hair out so it doesn't wet the dress.

"I'm going to put your hair in a top knot." I say and do her hair accordingly. "We're all set. Let's go make daddy some breakfast."  
"Yay!" She whispers as we enter the hallway.

We go downstairs and quickly make up a batch of french toast and bacon.

"Should we give him orange juice or coffee?"  
"What's coffee?" She asks and brings me the tray.  
"It's something mommy's and daddy's drink." I say and grab the orange juice. "Let's just stick with juice."

I place the plate and glass of juice on the tray.

"Where's the card you made at the store yesterday?" I ask and she hands it to me with a toothy grin.  
"Do you think he'll like it mama?" She asks as I dig through my purse and find the card I bought for Jim the day prior.  
"He will love it." I say and slide my card behind hers.

We walk up the stairs and Katie bolts into the room Jim and I share.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She says jumping on the bed and planting kisses all over his face. "Daddy wake up!"

I watch as Jim wakes up and kisses his daughter before stretching.

"Where's your…" He asks and then sees me walk inside. A smirk appears on his face. "You look pretty good in my t-shirt."  
"Well I wasn't wearing much when Katie came in covered in flour because she tried to be a big girl and make daddy his breakfast on her own." I explain and bring him his breakfast.  
"Don't be mad…" She says covering her face. "I ruined daddy day didn't I…?"  
"Oh sweetie, we're not mad." He says kissing her cheek. "You made this day amazing, princess."  
"I made you a card," she giggles and I watch the two interact from the edge of the bed. "Mama and I made breakfast after I made my mess."  
"Flour everywhere…" I sigh and then he smiles before biting into a piece of bacon.  
"You did?" He gasps and grabs both cards. "I'm guessing yours is this one."  
"Yeah! Yeah!" She squeals as he looks over the picture of our house with our family in front of it.  
"What are these?" He asks pointing to the random black dots in the sky.  
"It's the ghosties daddy! Duh." She giggles and he looks to me.  
"It's beautiful, Katie. I love it." He says hugging her. "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome, daddy! Now open mamas…" She says handing him mine.  
"Did you make this one, babe?" He teases.  
"No. Sadly I am not as creative as our little monkey." I say and smile.

He opens and a piece of paper falls out.

"Daddy, you dropped this…" She says grabbing it and holding it while he reads the card.  
"Oh!" He says taking it and then kisses me, not looking to the piece of paper.  
"Look at the paper. I think you'll like that more than your card." I say and smirk.  
"I doubt it." He chuckles and flips the paper over to see it is a sonogram. He examines it and sees the date is from yesterday. "Melinda Clancy is 3 months pregnant. Congrats and Happy Father's Day!" He looks up. "You're kidding."  
"No. I'm definitely pregnant," I laugh and then he reaches over to kiss me. "Happy Father's Day."  
"I love you…" He mutters and looks down at the picture. "This is the best present ever."

Happy Father's Day, Jim.

* * *

**I felt this was the perfect way for Melinda to tell Jim about her pregnancy with Aaron. It timed out with Katie's birthday which is in August and Aaron's which is in December!**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	20. Liberty Lookout

**Chapter 20  
****Liberty Lookout**

***Jim's Point of View***

It has been over six months since the last time I had a night out with my boys.  
I call up Bobby, Flaherty, and Diaz. I tell em' to meet me at the usual bar for some beers and pool.

I get home a little after 6 and take a quick shower before spraying some cologne and walking out the door.

20 minutes later I'm there at the bar when I see her… she takes my breath away.  
I never thought I'd see her again. The girl I met during that call last month.

Melinda Gordon.

That was one hell of a night.  
Damn was she good in bed… her legs, her mouth and her voice.

You know how when a girl peaks they have this rasp in their voice...?  
Well when that girl happens to be as hot as Melinda and she moans out your name in that groggy, raspy tone... you blow your load.

That's for sure.

"Who you checkin out, Clancy?" Bobby laughs and sees her. "Isn't that the girl from that call last month? The girl you took out?"  
"Yeah," I sigh and watch her dance with a girlfriend by the bar.

She has on this navy blue dress, mid thigh length. It has a plunging neckline, so a great deal of cleavage could be seen and she clearly is not wearing a bra. It is a form fitting dress which accentuated her curves, but past her hips it was loose and flowing.

She paired the dress with the high heels and what more can I say. I have to mention that she walks with the natural sway of her hips.  
She knows how dress that body of hers in a way that makes men drool and it is mind blowingly sexy.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Flaherty jokes and then orders a round of beers.  
"Because she looks pretty occupied." I say as we all walk toward the pool table.  
"It also looks like a guy is about to go and make a move," Bobby coughs and then racks up the balls.

I look over and watch a blonde whisper something in her ear.  
She makes her way with him to the crowded dance floor and I look away.

"Hey Clancy," Diaz laughs. "Your girl saw you."

I look over my shoulder to see Melinda smile slightly toward me.  
I shake my head and then grab a pool stick.

"I'll break." I chuckle, knowing I am the only one who is decent at pool.

The balls spread apart with a loud crack and two solids go in the hole.

I go to take another shot and miss on purpose.  
I need to check on her.

"You're up Bob," I say and take a swig of my beer while keeping an eye on her.

I watch as she grinds against him and a large grin on her face. His hands moving up her curves as she spins to face him.  
Her body leaning toward him to slow dance as the music changes to a slower and more romantic song.

They kiss, his hands roaming down to cup her ass I clench my fists before finishing my beer. My head turning to look at the game.

"And Clancy's night is ruined…" Diaz chuckles as I take my turn.  
"GO MELINDA!" A girl squeals from across the bar.

I quickly score a solid in a hole before missing.  
I gaze over to see her still kissing the mystery blonde haired man.

I watch as her hand go to push him away but he holds her in for longer. His mouth roaming to her neck.

"I told you to stop," she says trying to push him away.  
"After all the drinks you've had… that's not your decision anymore." The blonde chuckles and goes to kiss her again.  
"Did you hear that?" Bobby asks.  
"Glad it wasn't just me," I groan and grab my empty bottle of beer and stomp off.

I grab him but the collar of his jacket and turn him to face me.

"Hey sleazeball… I think you were just asked to leave." I say.  
"Why? So you can have a crack at her juicy ass?" He chuckles. "She's mine. I had her first."  
"I'm not a dog you know… I'm my own person." She says and slaps the guy.  
"You heard the woman," I say and punch the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.  
"I think it's time you leave," the security guard says patting my back.  
"I'm leaving," I reply and turn to leave. I grab my keys and jacket from over by the guys. "I'll see you at work."  
"See you," Bobby says and I turn to see Melinda watching me from a far.

The cold breeze of New York hit me in the face.  
It is September after all.

I heard the sound of heels as I walk down the street to find my car.

"Wait up, Clancy." A woman calls and I turn around and see her.

Melinda.

"What are…" I mutter and look over her.  
"Give a girl a ride home?" She asks and smiles. "I didn't feel like staying…"  
"Yeah. Sure…" I say and unlock my truck and help her inside.  
"Do you remember where my apartment is?" She asks as I start driving a few minutes later.  
"Yeah. East village, on 42nd street." I respond.  
"Thank you by the way… I saw you watching over me and I'm glad you stepped in." She sighs. "I wouldn't have been able to get him off on my own."  
"Any guy would have," I say stopping at a light.  
"No one was paying any real attention but you…" She says as I start to drive again.  
"You must think I'm a creep or something…" I say and drive a bit more before I have to stop at a light again.  
"No… I'm glad you were watching." She explains. "I lost your number when I got a new phone and I thought I'd never see you again. You probably have a bunch of girls number in your phone anyways…"  
"Just you and my ma." I chuckle and scratch my head as traffic inches forward.  
"Is there... nevermind." She says and shakes her head.  
"Is there what?" I ask and look over at her, a half smile seeming through.

Her eyes twinkling at me as she thinks of an answer.

God is she ever beautiful.

"Is there anyway I could repay you… for what you did back there?" She asks, her hand touching my bicep. "I have an idea."

A smirk comes across her face as she pulls my attention from the road; not that we were going anywhere anytime soon.

My lips touching hers as we kiss, her hand moving to my face and rubbing it softly.  
I didn't want to but I peel my face away to drive as we begin to move slowly.

A giggle escaping from her as she reaches down to undo my belt.

"Woah…" I say and grip the seat as she takes my belt off completely. "Whatcha doin there, Mel?"

Mel. Definitely has a ring to it.

"If you want me to stop just tell me…" She says and looks up at me.

"Just a little taken back.. you can definitely keep going." I chuckle and take a quick left turn. "I know a place where we can go."  
"Take me wherever you want…" She says looking up at me, her hand touching my face before tugging on my pants.

Though I am horny as hell and desperately want a release from this beautiful girl with a miracle for a mouth, I am worried of being stopped by the cops as the destination I am taking her too is a small distance away. But when there is a hot and horny woman hungry for you, all reasoning stops.

I feel her slip my shaft out of my pants and into her hands. The grip that she has on me alone can push me over the edge but I hold on and try to concentrate on the road ahead of me.

10 minutes, Clancy. 10 more minutes and then you can ravish her until the sun comes up.  
Hear her scream out your name in a moment of passion, feel her nails dig into your back and see her lean into you as she arches her back during an orgasm.

She does not hesitate, that's for sure.

Her mouth was on me, bobbing up and down over my shaft as I drive  
My hands gripping the wheel as I try to keep myself contained and on the road.

Fuck...

I take one hand off of the steering wheel and grip her head; not that she needs the help.  
She is doing the perfect job. It just… helps with my concentration on the road.

I see the turn and take it before parking my truck.

There is no warning as I explode into her mouth.

"Ahh… fuck…" I groan and grip the steering wheel.

She pulls off and then licks her lips before kissing me.

"Where are we…?" She whispers, her hands playing with my hair.  
"We are at liberty lookout." I reply and kiss her cheek. "Want to go and see?"  
"Sure." She says as we get out and I fix myself.

There is a perfect view of lady liberty from here; not many people know about it which is shocking.  
She checks herself in the camera of her phone before motioning for me to come closer.

"Take a picture with me?" She asks and smiles.  
"It's the least I could do…" I say taking the phone from her and extending my arms to take a selfie with the statue behind us.

I take one normal one and then she reaches over to kiss me and my finger must have slipped because I hear the click of another one before I cup her cheek and brought the phone back.

"I have pillows and blankets in the back of my truck." I say and look over her. "I like coming out here by myself sometimes… when I need a breather from society."  
"I know how you feel…" She sighs and looks up at me. Her shoulders lifting upwards as she shrugs. "People can be very judgemental."  
"Of a girl like you?" I ask as I pull my tarp off and the makeshift pillow and blanket bed can be seen.  
"I'm not your average joe…" She laughs and kicks her heels off before hopping up into my truck, placing her heels at the end as I close the back.  
"You don't seem like it." I reply. "Not that I care, Mel… I'm not looking for perfect."  
"Then what are you looking for?" She asks.  
"A girl like you," I say and kiss her.

Well if I wasn't seeming creepy before... I certainly am now.  
Good goin, Clancy.

"That better not be a line to get me to sleep with you again," she giggles and pulls away for a second.  
"It's not…" I sigh and smile at her. "You seem like this beautiful and kind girl with a naughty side which I really like."  
"I'm also a nut as they like to call it." She says, making quotes when she says nut.  
"Why would they say that?" I ask as we look up at the stars.  
"I can speak to and communicate with the dead…" She says and I look over at her.

She's kidding… right?  
I stay quiet for a few minutes as I process this…

Here I have this beautiful girl who I think might be the one for me… and she drops this on me.

"Please say something…" She sighs, sitting up slightly. "Anything."

What am I supposed to say?

"That is…" I stutter and look up at the stars. "That is awesome."  
"I get it… you want me to go." She says and stops. "Wait… repeat what you just said."  
"I said that is awesome…" I sigh and look at her.  
"You don't think I'm crazy or should be locked up?" She asks, looking astonished.  
"No…" I say smile. "I think that's pretty cool that you can do that. Are there any around right now?"  
"Right now? No." She laughs. "But there were two at the bar."  
"So Jackson's is haunted?" I ask.  
"No. Places aren't haunted; people are." She explains and I watch as she talks about what she does. The sparkle in her eye, she loves what she does. "I help cross them over… into the light."  
"So like heaven?" I ask and clear my throat.  
"Sort of… I guess." SHe says and shrugs her shoulders.

I nod my head and then go to kiss her.  
We lay back down, her head on my chest as we look up at the stars.

I definitely can see a future with this little ghost whisperer...

* * *

**Well I just went from cute Father's Day family story to a hot sexy Jim and Melinda chapter haha**

**What is your favorite moment between Jim and Mel? Mine is when they find out that she's pregnant and Mel starts to cry and then she kisses Jim. Beautiful moment.**

**See you all next time :) Xx Mariah**


	21. Birthday Boy

**Prompt from Meowser Hotchner :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
****Birthday Boy**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It is his birthday today and I want to do something but the thought of a birthday party gives me bad memories.

I haven't even seen my mother since I moved to the city a few years back and now that Jim and I are married… I've been thinking of having her around.

I'm close with Jim's mom and at one point she hated me.  
Maybe I could get close with my mom again…

"Mel?" His voice rings through the house as I sit staring at the wall with a cup of tea in hand.  
"Hey birthday boy…" I say looking behind me, his figure standing by the stairs as he peels his paramedic jacket off. "How was your day?"  
"It was… busy as hell." He grunts and lies down on the couch, his head on my lap. "I'm wiped babe."  
"Oh honey… so no birthday sex?" I laugh and run a hand through his hair.  
"I didn't say that, Mrs. Clancy." He answers, his eyes closed as he smirks.  
"I was just joking," I say and place my hand on his.

It looks like a child's compared to his.

"Are you planning on doing anything today?" I ask, looking over him with a smile.  
"Not really. I was thinking about maybe going out for some drinks with the guys." He replies. "Why? Do you have something planned?"  
"No… you know how I feel about birthdays." I sigh and and am reminded of the memory all over again. "Too many bad memories."  
"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" He asks, sitting up and wrapping me into a hug.  
"Not really…" I say and look at him as we pull from our embrace. "It's just something I've always felt strongly about. My mom ruined it for me."  
"I'll stay home if you want me too." He says, smiling at me.  
"No, you go and celebrate your 28th birthday." I say looking at him. "Then when you get back… you can do whatever you want to me."

Proceed with caution Jim; you are dipping your feet in shark-ridden waters.  
I wasn't trying to control him, he can go out with his friends for his birthday.

I just hope he doesn't say the wrong thing.

"Babe…" He sighs as I stand up. "If you don't want me to go, I won't."  
"That's not what I was saying Jim." I say and grab his hands, pulling him up as I do so. "I'm saying that you can go celebrate your birthday how you want."  
"And what if I want you to come out for drinks with me?" He questions, my eyebrow raises.  
"I'd say let's go take a shower and get ready." I say smiling toward him.

I am not going to ruin his birthday.  
He wants me to go? I'll go and act the part like I don't wish I was just home in a night slip reading a good book.

I really wish I could be normal sometimes…

* * *

"Melinda…" His voice comes through my subconsious clear as day.

I realize where I am… the shower.  
I look up at him and sigh.

"Sorry… I was thinking." I say and squeeze past him.

We really need a bigger shower with some breathing room...

The water sprays over my skin, washing all of the grime from the day.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" He laughs, his fingers making a trail up my spine.  
"Of course I want to go," I reply.  
"Mel, you don't have to lie to me…" He whispers in my ear, pressing a kiss into my neck. "I knew the second you said yes that you were doing it for me."  
"Am I that predictable?" I ask and feel his hands begin to rub my shoulders.  
"I know you too well, babe." He says and presses down before rubbing my shoulders again. "You're stressed, honey. You need to relax…"  
"I am just fine, Jim." I say and reach for the body wash. "It's just work and I have a nasty ghost to cross over…"

His arms turn me around and I look up at him.

"You're not fine. I know when you're fine and right now you're overwhelmed and upset." He explains and I look away.

Good job, Jim.  
You figured me out in less than a minute.

I think that's a new record.

"Can you look at me please?" He asks, not wanting to force eye contact.

I look up at him and sigh.

"I'm listening," I say and he smiles.  
"I know how you feel about birthdays… your mom ruined it for you by embarrassing you in front of all of your friends and fighting with your grandma over your gift." He says and takes the soaped up luffa from my hand. "I don't want to force you to do a damn thing, babe… but you can't let her rule over your life like this."

His hand moves over my body, the soap making a trail over my skin.

"You're right…" I reply and feel his hands brush over the top of my breasts. "You are so right…"  
"So what are we doing tonight?" He asks, his fingers flicking my pebbled nipples before leaning down to suck on my neck.

He is so right.  
We should celebrate each others birthdays and try to be more of a normal couple even though there is nothing normal about us.

I can't let my mom rule over me. It isn't healthy.

"We are going out for some drinks with friends," I say and feel his hands go over my stomach. "You're hypnotizing me… this is no fair."

I laugh and feel his laughter against my neck.

"You think this is hypnotic?" He chuckles and traces his fingers over my hips. "Just wait."  
"Mhmm…" I giggle and lean into his chest.

I always feel the safest when he in near me; knowing he would save me with a moments notice. I close my eyes and relax as one of his hands rest against my stomach.

"I love you," he says, his finger peeking inside me.  
"Jim don't do this to me or we'll never get out of this house…" I gasp and he pushes in another finger teasingly.  
"Do you really think I'd rather be at the bar than hearing you say things like this to me?" He laughs and lifts me up into his arms. "I think we're good for now."  
"What about my…" I say feeling his fingers move slowly as we exit the the shower.  
"Later… forget about it." He whispers in my ear, grabbing a towel and placing it on the bed. "I'm making love to you with my mouth now."  
"Glad you didn't ask, my love." I laugh and feel his mouth help out his fingers.

I clench the sheets and feel his mouth suck on me.  
God damnit Clancy….

I scream out in pleasure, one hand moving to grip his hair.

"Jim…" I squeal as his nose nudges against my clit.

He chuckles against me, pulling away to come and kiss me.

"Let go babe," comes from his mouth before he kisses me.

His fingers had a steady rhythm of moving in and out of me.  
I feel his lips travel down my navel to my each of my breasts.

"Just let go…" He whispers, his breath traveling through my veins and just like that… everything fell into place.

My walls clench and I throw my head back, eyes slamming shut.

"Jim..." I whisper and slightly squirm as his tongue runs across my nipple.

He tosses himself onto the bed next to me and chuckles.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever…" He says and then moves to get up. "Need some help since you are momentarily paralyzed in pleasure?"  
"Shut up…" I laugh and sit up slowly. "God did that feel amazing. I'll make sure to give you a good little gift later."

My hand connected with his chest and I can feel his heart beating.

"Let's get ready," I say and kiss his cheek.

I walk toward my closet and look over each and every item.

I finally decide on wearing a simple black romper, knowing it will show off my curves and a great deal of both cleavage and leg. Not only will Jim adore it but he'll a little more possessive which is such a turn on.

I slip on a thong and the strapless outfit before undoing the top know my hair was tied in. I fuss with the three bows over my midriff before moving to my hair. My natural curls accentuate the outfit as I scoop it to the side with my fingers.

"Jim do you know where my black sandals are?" I ask looking over my shoulder.  
"I believe they are by the door, honey." He says walking out of his closet with clothes on.

We sure are one hot couple.

"Oh thats right!" I say checking myself one last time. "How do I look?"  
"Beautiful," he says fussing with his collar.  
"You didn't even look." I laugh and walk up behind him, my hands running up his chest.  
"I don't have too. I know you look beautiful; you always do." He says and turns around in my arm. "Fix it please."

I straighten out his collar before stepping back.

"Holy shit," he chuckles and looks over my outfit.  
"See this is why I wanted your opinion." I say walking away.  
"Damn I have a hot wife," he says following me.  
"You know it!" I say running down the stairs and then grabbing my sandals.  
"Fuck…" He grunts and runs his hands over my ass as I bend over to fuss with my shoe.  
"Stop it," I giggle and stand up. "Who's driving?"  
"I'll drive there but you'll most likely need to drive home… depending on how much I drink." He laughs and kisses me, his hands trailing down to cup my ass again.  
"Alright, knock it off." I say pushing him away.  
"Sorry… it's a habit you know." He winks and grabs the keys to his truck before leading us out the door, locking it behind us.

We wave to our next-door neighbor as she tends to her beloved garden.

"You have your wallet right? I didn't bring my purse." I say after we get situated in the car.  
"Yes." He says setting it in the cup holder. "We're good right?"  
"We're great." I say and scoop his hand up into mine.

"Good," he says and squeezes my hands before pulling out of our driveway.

As we drive through the town, I can't help but stare at my handsome husband.

I am one lucky girl to have him head over heels for me. It could have been anyone but he chose me almost 2 years ago.

"Is there something on my shirt?" He asks examining his clothes after seeing me staring.  
"Oh no… you look very handsome." I say and kiss his cheek.  
"Then what are you staring at?" He laughs and shuts his truck off.  
"Can't I look at my husband in awe… I just love you so much!" I say and hop out of my seat and onto the pavement.  
"Well of course you can…" He says scratching his head and locking his car. "Mind if I keep my hand around you. I don't need any guys getting ideas."

I smirk as we walk inside, most eyes looking to the new arrivals.

His grip tightens around me as a few guys keep linger eyes on me.

I see Andrea and Bobby at the bar mingling.

"There," I say pointing to them. "Hey guys!"  
"Wow… you actually came Mel." Andrea laughs, handing me and Jim both a beer.  
"He talked me into it," I say taking a swig.  
"Damn you look hot, Mel." Bobby says giving me hug. "Still amazed at the fact that Clancy here snagged a beauty like you."  
"Bob…" He says, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Oh don't worry, honey." I say lying my head on his shoulder. "I'm all yours. Who's up for a game of pool?"  
"I sure am!" Bobby says pulling out some quarters. "Andrea, team up with me?"  
"Sure!" She says grabbing a stick.  
"Are we a team babe?" He asks.  
"Always," I say and smile before pulling him toward the game table. "Grab us some sticks and ready them up."  
"Will do." He says walking away toward the stick rack. "Hold the keys?"  
"Sure." I say as he throws them and they land on the floor; just inches from my reach.

I bend over to grab them and feel two strong hands wrap around my waist.

"You sure are quick…" I laugh, my ass leaning in toward his crotch.  
"Well anything for a beautiful girl like yourself…" A man says pulling me in closer.

I try to pull away when I don't recognize the voice.  
That is not my husband.

I panic and try to pull away.

"Where are you trying to go sweetie?" The man chuckles, turning me around in his grip.  
"I"m married. Let me go." I say, tucking the keys in the top of my romper.  
"You seemed to like it a few seconds ago… don't shy away now…" The man says pulling me closer, his hands gripping my ass. "You know you want this dick in you…"  
"I thought you were my husband at first… please just let me go." I say swatting at his chest.

Where are you Jim?

"Or what?" The man whispers in my ear, leading me toward the back. "I don't see your husband anywhere…"  
"JIM!" I yell and feel a chest against my back.

Please be Jim… please.

"What do you think you're doing with my wife?" He coughs and I relax against his chest.

Thank God.

"She wanted it… little whore." The man laughs. "Doesn't want to be a cheater around her owner."  
"I'm not her owner. She's a woman and I'm a man." He says, pushing the man away. "I just happen to have ring on her finger that shows we are husband and wife."  
"Fess up, sweetheart." The man says letting go of me as I lean into Jim's chest. "No need to lie."  
"I didn't…" I whisper and feel his hand caress my head softly.  
"I know." He whispers back, a kiss touching my forehead. "Back off man."

There was a harshness in his voice when it is directed toward the man but to me it is soft, gentle and loving.

"Believe the whore… thats your problem." The man says walking off.  
"She's not a whore. She just didn't want you," he laughs. "That must be heartbreaking you even though it has to happen all the time with you looking homeless."  
"Jim… don't." I say looking up at him, shaking my head.  
"Yeah Jimmy… listen to your woman." The man says sitting down at the bar.  
"You know what…" He says and I push him back.  
"No. You are not getting yourself kicked out of here because of that drunk." I say and he looks down at me. "Enjoy your birthday with me and our friends. Play a game of pool, have a few beers, maybe even dance with me and then we can go home…"  
"I love you too much to say no to that." He says and I smile, pulling his face to mine.  
"Thank you," I sigh and pull him toward the game of pool that has yet to start. "Everyone ready?"  
"Yeah!" Andrea chirps. "First, to Jim!"

We all click our beers and I pat his chest.

Everything goes into place as we start the game of pool.

After winning three straight games of pool, Jim takes my hand and pulls me to the barren dance floor and spins me around.

A slow, romantic song comes on. It happened to be the song we danced to at our wedding for our first dance.

**Beautiful** by:** Meshell Ndegeocello**

"What a coincidence..." He whispers into my ear as we dance.

**Such pretty hair**

"God does this song make me think of sex." He says and I laugh, slapping his shoulder. "What? It does."  
"Everything does," I say as we sway back and forth.

**The way I kiss you...  
May I kiss you there?**

His lips landing on my neck, sucking softly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in my ear, making me blush as he spins me again.

**So beautiful.. you are...  
****So beautiful... beautiful**

"Oh stop it..." I laugh and pull his lips to mine, taking his tongue into my mouth.

**Please, don't move...  
****You feel so good to me.  
****Tell me in my ear.**

"I'm going to ravish you tonight..." He chuckles, taking a pause from our kiss.  
"Says who?" I ask and he smiles. "I was kidding."  
"Let's get out of here..." He says, pulling me toward the door.

Bobby had already offered to pay for the drinks since he lost the game. We wave to both him and Andrea before leaving the bar.

I almost trip on my way out, too many beers from winning three games of pool. We both start laughing before I push him into the wall and kiss him passionately.  
His hands travel down my body to the small of my back and then my ass where he picks me up into his arms.

He makes his way toward his truck opening the passenger door and placing me on the seat before shutting the door and running to the driver's side. He hops inside and I hop on him, my thighs against his.

"Why don't we just go home...?" He asks in between kisses I press again his mouth.  
"I want you... right fucking now." I say pulling my romper down slowly.  
"Alrighty," he chuckles.

His hands moving to lock the doors and I hit the car horn.

"Fuck." I say and then press the button before him. "Push the seat down. I'm kind of topless..."  
"Yes ma'am." He says and leans his chair down before pulling me down with him...

Which lead to steamy car sex... you know... the usual.

* * *

**Hehe steamy car sex. ****Sorry for such a long wait in between chapters.**

**I already have chapter 22 up and started so don't worry :) ****See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	22. Fertility Treatments

**I thought I'd have a chapter that deals with Melinda's hardships on getting pregnant since I haven't addressed them since chapter two.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**  
**Fertility Treatments**

***Jim's Point of View***

Since the minute she woke up, she's been on edge. We both have.

Our appointment with the fertility doctor is today.

"Melinda, stop pacing... you're making me nervous." I laugh and pull her onto my lap.  
"I'm antsy, Jim. I can't keep still." She sighs, her hands waving around with each word. "Our appointment is today... I'm scared they're only going to confirm that we can't have kids."

I didn't know what to say.

My heart broke a little as she looks at me with tears in her eyes.  
I love this woman more than life itself and to see her so scared and nervous is killing me inside.

"Is your mom up?" She asks looking up as we both hear footsteps.  
"She is most likely just getting up as we speak." I say and look at my wife; who is a nervous wreck. "Calm down, babe. It's just the first meeting to get information and options, along with a few tests being done. Don't worry."  
"Okay. I trust you..." She sighs and plops down on the couch next to me.  
"You better," I laugh and kiss her forehead. "She'll be down any minute."  
"Should we go out for breakfast?" She asks, looking to her watch. "We still have a bit before our appointment."  
"Would it help you settle down?" I say and slip my hand up against her shaking thigh.  
"Oh sorry..." She replies and smiles lightly at me.  
"Don't be. Just take in deep breaths..." I confess and massage her thigh softly trying to soothe her.  
"Breakfast sounds really good..." She says taking in deep breaths as I advised.  
"Okay." I say and kiss her cheek. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll go warm up the car. It's a pretty chilly November day."  
"I'll be right back down." She responds and walks up the stairs.

I walk outside and feel the cold breeze chill me to the bone, making me wish I had put a jacket on before coming out here. I start the car quickly and run back inside just in time to see both Melinda and my mother getting their coats on.

I do the same and then open the door for both of them.

"Ladies first," I say and the walk out, chit-chatting to each other. "Is there any place you two would like to go and eat?"  
"What about that little diner by the college?" Melinda offers as I begin to back out of the driveway. "It just reopened after remodeling. I'd like to check it out."  
"That place is a good choice." I say and drive on. "Sound good ma?"  
"Sounds perfect." My mom chirps.

Very few words were spoken after that.

I drove and Melinda fusses with the radio to find some good tunes and my mother occupies herself in the back.

We pull up a good twenty minutes later and I park the car before running over to help my wife out of the car.

"You're too good to me," she whispers and then gives me a quick chaste kiss.  
"It's what you deserve, my love." I say and then assist my mom out of the car. "We're supposed to get hit with a storm tonight."  
"First storm of the winter!" She chirps and does a happy dance.  
"Thats a good thing?" My mother laughs as I walk in with them both on my arm and we pick a booth.  
"Melinda loves winter storms." I reply and wink to her.  
"I love all storms but snowstorms are my favorite." She explains and then lies her head on my shoulder. "This one likes to tease me about it."  
"Ahh..." My mother says as the server comes over with glasses of water and menus.  
"Hi my name is Elena, I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" The girl says.  
"I'll just have a water." She replies with a smile.  
"Coffee," I say, my arm making its way around Melinda's shoulder as she looks through the menu.  
"And for you ma'am?" The girl says looking to my mother.  
"I'll have a cup of coffee." My mother says and the girl walks away.  
"Look it's snowing..." She gasps and peers out the window like a small child.

I look over at her and smile, the time flies by...

* * *

She is pacing the floor.

"Sit down," I laugh and grab her hand. "The doctor will call us in soon."  
"I'm just so nervous..." She sighs and sits down, her leg shaking.  
"You're getting all stressed babe. That's not good for you either." I explain and give her a quick kiss to try and calm her down.

Her leg slowly comes to a stop and she looks at me as we pull away.

"Well you calmed me down..." She whispers.  
"Mission accomplished." I whisper back and she laughs.  
"Melinda Clancy?" A nurse calls out and she grips my hand tightly.  
"That's me," she says and we both stand up and walk toward her.  
"Follow me." The nurse says and walks down a long hallway that has pictures of all kinds of baby pictures.  
"Just breathe," I whisper in her ear as we are placed in a room.  
"Put this on and sit here. The doctor should be in shortly." The nurse says handing Melinda a green hospital gown and then walking out.  
"She's very cheerful." She laughs and strips down to her panties and bra.  
"Free strip show... sweet!" I laugh and settle back in my seat.  
"You're disgusting." She rolls her eyes and pulls the gown on. "Tie this?"  
"Of course," I say and tie the back together in a few places before placing her clothes in her purse.

15 minutes later we are still waiting for the doctor to make an appearance.  
Then there was a knock on the door and she sat up instantly.

"Sorry for taking so long. I had to check on another patient." The doctor says looking over Melinda's chart. "I'm Dr. Brooks."  
"I'm Jim and this is my very impatient wife, Melinda." I laugh and she shoots a glare at me.  
"Understandable," the doctor laughs along and sit down. "What do you want accomplished here today, Melinda?"  
"I'd like to figure out why I can't seem to stay pregnant." She blurts out.  
"I'm very sorry. How many miscarriages have you had?" The doctor asks.  
"Three..." She whispers and I move closer to her, her hand gripping mine for support.  
"Well 50% of all pregnancies end in miscarriage. Most often before a woman misses a menstrual period or even knows she is pregnant." The doctor explains. "We'll need to get some blood-work done before we can talk options. I'm assuming you two are open to just about everything?"  
"Yes." I reply, knowing Melinda needs a few moments still.  
"Okay. I'll have a nurse in here to take your blood in a moment." The doctor says walking out. "I'll be right back."  
"I've never been the person to say it out loud... three pregnancies ended in miscarriage." She says to herself and then I squeeze her hand.  
"Hey..." I say and stand up to give her a hug as the doctor and a nurse walk back in. "This is going to work."  
"Everything alright?" The nurse asks as I give her my arm.  
"We're fine." She says and puts a smile on her face.

That's always been her specialty you know... putting a smile on her face even when she's breaking inside.

"Okay. I do have quite a list of question to ask you pertaining to you and your husband's health." The doctor says and flips through her chart and grabs a pen from her pocket.  
"Okay." She says and readjusts her position as the nurse leaves with a few vials of blood.  
"What is your sexual history?" The doctor asks.  
"I've only been having sex with my husband since I met him 4 years ago. But before that I only had one other partner." She replies.  
"And you Jim?" He asks, writing down this information  
"I've had four sex-partners including my wife." I answer. "But I've only been with my wife since I met her."  
"Okay. Have either of you had any STDS?" He asks.  
"I haven't." She says and looks to me.  
"Back in high school my girlfriend cheated on me and got infected and then gave it to me." I explain.  
"What STD did you have?" He asks.  
"I had syphilis." I respond and she squeezes my hand for support.

She know that I hate having to admit that.

It was a mistake that I ever slept with that girl after she cheated on me way back then.

"Okay. Now Melinda do you have any sisters?" He asks.  
"No. I'm an only child." She says.  
"Okay, how is both of your daily nutrition?" He asks.  
"We eat pretty well. Not much snacking but full meals that we take turns cooking." She explains, her hand squeezing mine with each new question.

His pager goes off and he stands up.

"Your blood-work is done. I'll be right back and we can talk options." He says and leaves.  
"Wow… this is really going to happen." She says and looks at me.  
"I told you there was nothing to worry about, baby." I say and kiss her hand.  
"I was just so nervous… you know my feeling about hospitals and clinics." She sighs as the doctor walks back in.  
"Good news you two… with your condition Melinda all you need is a medication for the embryo get comfortable in your uterus and you should be in the clear with having children." He says and writes a few things down.  
"Really? That's all we need?" She says and starts crying.

I feel as if my heart expands when her eyes light up to the news.

I got up from my seat and shook the doctor's hand before giving him a hug.

The tears were staining my cheeks and I didn't care.  
We were going to be able to finally have our baby.

"Thank you so much, doc." I say and then turn to face my now happily crying wife.  
"Of course! This must be some great news for you two... You guys are completely in the clear." He says and smiles. "Just make sure to take this prescription at least an hour before you have sex."  
"We will," she says and then grabs my hand, pulling me close to her.  
"I'm going to send this in now. It should be read in about a half an hour. What pharmacy do you prefer?" He asks looking up from his pad of paper.  
"Walgreens is the closest." She says and he leaves. "This is happening all so fast... I didn't think that we were going to get this today."  
"I told you not to worry..." I say and hug her tightly. "Everything is going to be perfect. We're going to have our little ghost buster and we're going to live happily ever after."  
"That's only in fairytales, darling." She laughs.  
"Well this seems like a dream come true, Mel! I never thought we'd get here." I confess and she hugs me tightly.  
"Me either... now lets get home." She whispers in my ear. "We've got some baby making to do."  
"Yes..." I say and kiss her. "we..." I kiss her again. "do."

I set on the ground and then help her back into her clothes and out of that hospital gown.

Throughout my life, there have been moments where I thought life was perfect.  
I never knew the meaning until today.

But hearing the news that I could finally settle down and have a family with the love of my life... made life perfect.  
Nothing else mattered to me.

It is all I could think about. I let everything I had been holding in for my entire life and let it go.  
There was no need to be mad for any reason.

Life is perfect.


	23. Playing Doctor

**I was watching an episode of Ghost Whisperer and was inspired to write this from something Jim said haha**

**There is a scene in season two's episode called Delia's First Ghost where Jim and Melinda are having a conversation and Jim says "Was it fun when I asked you to close your eyes for a bite of a hoho (a pickle lol) and you broke out in hives?" and Mel laughs and says "Well if you had known I was allergic you wouldn't have gotten to play doctor with me." ;)**

**So I thought that I would write the scene! Its set a week after chapters 17 and 18.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**Playing Doctor**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I pull up outside Jim's apartment complex and just settle back into my seat to take a moment.  
My day has been terrible and I am hoping this dinner date we are having at his place will change that.

Having a sweet little dinner and then cuddling up to watch one of the movies from his collection.  
It sounds amazing.

I had coffee spilt on me, fell down some stairs and was hit on my sleazy boss. Just an overall terrible day.  
After climbing all 5 flights of stairs to his floor, I begin to dig for the key to his place in my black hole of a purse.

Suddenly it falls to the floor just in front of his door and all of the contents spill out. I groan and then pull my skirt down before kneeling down to pick all the contents when I hear a door open and see him standing there.

"Want some help?" He asks and starts picking everything up with me.  
"Thank you." I say and smile toward him.  
"I missed you. It's been a few days since I last saw you." He says and helps me up, my purse in his hand.  
"Well I have the rest of the week off for the holidays and thought we could spend it together." I explain.  
"Sounds great," he says wrapping his arm around me and guiding me inside. "I don't work the holidays either. I got one of the rookies to take it for me. Maybe we can go ice skating or something to get us in the Christmas spirit. It is only a few days away."  
"I like the sound of that…" I say and begin to the strip myself of my jacket as he walks back to the kitchen to slave over the stove.

He had said something about making me his famous burgers and shakes on the phone earlier.  
I kick my heels off frustratedly and then walk toward him.

"You look agitated," he says and flips a burger.  
"I hate my job." I sigh and sit up on the kitchen counter next to him. "I can't wait until I graduate and can quit this stupid receptionist job…"  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, his hand brushing against mine while going to grab something from the oven.

I am shocked to core.  
He's actually listening to me.

"Wow. You're actually listening to me…" I confess and then smile.

Can he get anymore perfect?

"Of course I am, Mel." He says placing a pan on the counter. "Why wouldn't i?"  
"Its just guys don't usually like to listen to me ramble." I explain and I feel my cheeks flush a bright pink.  
"Well I for one think you look incredibly hot when you talk passionately about something." He chuckles softly and walk in between my legs, his hand caressing my cheek as he inches closer.

He then moves hands to my waist and pulls me slowly toward him. My body barely on the counter but relying on him to keep me from falling and the scary part is that I completely trust him with my life and I've only known him for 5 months.

Being a paramedic/firefighter is only the beginning but it seems as if he always has my safety in the corner of his mind.

His arms tightly wrap around my body while mine cling to his hard muscular chest, and my head rests on his shoulder as he whispers sweet nothing in my ear.

We just bask in each other's presence, creating each other's warmth. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling and then he gave that quirky smile of his. That one he knew that I love; it gave me the feeling as if he knew something that I didn't. He lifts my chin; our noses almost touching. I can feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip.

Flashbacks attack my eyes with every blink. Every moment we have ever had together. Every fight and laugh, after every long-night phone call and each text in the morning.  
I can't wait another moment. Grabbing his shirt, I close the gap between our lips with a swift movement. There was no longer a need to be subtle. The kiss; hard, but soft where it needed to be; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I know what is behind the guy with his quirky smile, and it makes my love for him grow even more...

I smell smoke and am snapped back to reality.

"The burgers!" I say and he turns his attention to the burnt hamburger meat before us.  
"Shit…" He mutters and then turns the burner off and examines it.  
"I'm sorry…" I apologize and am met by his eyes.  
"It's not your fault," he laughs and scratches his face. "How does pizza sound?"  
"It sounds better than burnt hamburgers." I joke and then kiss him. "You didn't have to do all this for me… I easily satisfied."  
"Oh trust me, Ms. Gordon, I know that." He whispers in my ear and then winks before throwing the contents of the frying pan in the garbage.  
"I'm going to go and change out of this… I'll be back." I say and then go change into a t-shirt of his with no pants before walking back out.  
"No pants?" He asks, setting the phone down. "Pizza will be here soon."  
"I hate pants after a long day..." I sigh and then rest my body in his arms, his hand rubbing my back. "How was your day?"  
"It was full of blood and saving lives. Nothing you want to hear about," he explains.  
"Of course I want to hear. You're a hero." I say and pat his chest. "If you don't want to talk about it, I get it."  
"There was a few calls. But most of them were usual things but there was bad one." He says and looks down a bit.

Someone died.  
I knew the second he paused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I say kissing his shoulder.  
"Are you sure?" I ask and kiss her neck. "I'd much rather do this…"  
"Start speaking now or I'll put pants on." I say trying to persuade him.  
"Yes ma'am." He chuckles and then pulls me toward the living room where we plop down on the couch.  
"One of the warehouses at the docks was burning and all available units were called in. The entire warehouse was engulfed in flames when they got there. Sulley instructed me and Bobby to go in to make sure the building was we geared up and followed the correct procedure to get in and start checking. The building wasn't clear. There were four guys trapped." He explains. "So Bobby and I called in for some backup and went towards the closest person we were almost to him when a flaming beam came swinging at us. I jumped out of the way, pulling Bob with me, but the beam crashed on top of the room this guy was trapped in and my wrist was grazed. It didn't register at first, but apparently there was a tiny sliver of skin exposed and of course that's where the flame hit." He pauses and I rub his chest to urge him to keep going. "The room was engulfed in flames and the guy stopped making noises and we knew he was gone so we had to push forward and save everyone else. But he was a husband, I had to tell his wife he was dead and it made me think of you and if that happened to me… this woman broke down and tried to run into the warehouse as it exploded to try and get this man. I just wish I could have gotten to him."  
"Oh baby…" I whisper and hug him tightly. "You did the best you could. Don't blame yourself. Did you have your wrist looked at?"  
"I'm fine," he smiles, his hand curving so he could hold mine. "It's nothing. Flaherty said he'd done something similar when he was a rookie. It's not fatal or anything," he added. "I promise I'm okay."  
"Okay," I agreed slowly. "But if it hurts too bad tomorrow I want you to go and get it checked out."  
"Yes, ma'am," he responded before he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
"So, any more stories you want to tell me?" I asked with a smile as I took a moment to look over his wrist.  
"No but there's the pizza." He says as there is a knock at the door and we both get up. He hands me some amount of bills "You give this to the delivery person and I'll get everything else setup."

I grab the pizza and hand the money to delivery girl and hit the door close with my hip.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise." He says and I close my eyes. "I found these at the whole foods and they are amazing. Open your mouth."

I open my mouth and take bite, juices flowing over my tongue.  
Buttery and sour. Yum.

"That's yummy." I say and cover my mouth as I chew. "Take this before I drop it."  
"Yes ma'am." He says and takes the hot box from me and I begin to scratch my throat and then am short of breath as I walk toward the fridge.  
"Jim... what did you feed me?" I gasp and itch my face slightly as I grab two beers and turn around  
"A pickle, why?" He asks and looks to me.  
"Jim, I'm allergic to pickles…" I pants and then walk toward him.  
"Oh.. stay here." He says rushing to grab his EMT bag and begins to treat me. "Its nothing too severe. It should be gone in about an hour. Do you have an epi-pen?"  
"No. It's not strong enough of an allergy." I sigh and feel an ointment rub across my skin.  
"Okay. I will be able to get the rash to go away in a sec." He says going to get an ice pack from his freezer. "You're sweating. Here."  
"Thank you," I say and press the bag to my head.  
"You're my girl, Mel. Anything for you…" He laughs and then I feel the swelling begin to go down as I breathe easier. "There. How are you feeling?"  
"Light-headed and short of breath." I explain and breathe deeply as he takes out a few more things to check my vitals.  
"Okay. I'm going to need you to be resting your body the rest of the night." He explains. "Your blood pressure is spiking and your temperature is at 101. If it goes to 104 or above, I'm taking you to the hospital."

I nod knowing it would just be a stupid argument. He is only trying to keep me healthy.

"Thank you doctor man." I reply and he gives me a strange look as he puts his equipment away. "Oh don't give me that look. You're gettin off over there at the fact that you're my doctor right now."  
"Only a little…" He blushes and throws his bag over near the stairs.  
"Such bullshit," I laugh and then lean down to kiss him. "Doc… I have some pain to be relieved."  
"Where would that pain be?" He asks examining me, not realizing that I am only toying with him.  
"Right here…" I say sliding his hand under his shirt I am wearing.  
"Oh!" He says and smirks, his hands fidgeting against me. "No panties? fuck… come here…"

I surely felt a million times better.

Thanks to Dr. Clancy.

* * *

**I'm on a roll!**

**There may be another chapter posted later on today, if not tomorrow, but I have a few things I need to do. Xx Mariah**


	24. Stranded

**Chapter 24**  
**Stranded**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Admit it, Jim! You have no idea where the hell we are…" I laugh as he paces around on the side of a dirt road.

I lean into the back of my car and watch him. His biceps bulging out from his muscle tee as he rubs the back of his head.

We were on our way to pick up some furniture for the store and turn it into some type of romantic getaway since we couldn't afford a honeymoon with my store opening in a few weeks.

"I know where we are." He says walking toward me.  
"Are you sure?" I laugh and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.  
"No. I have no clue where we are." He says and his face drops. "I'm a terrible husband aren't I?"  
"Of course not honey!" I say and lift his face to look at me. "You're just terrible with directions."

A sly smile plays on my lips and I watch the corners of his mouth form a smile and he chuckles softly.

"I guess that's true," he responds and looks up at the sky. "Its gonna rain you know."  
"Oh well…" I say and shrug my shoulders and then it happened.

The sky erupt and the rain soaks us to the bone. My bangs stick to my face and the rain drops from the sky with more force.

The storm is becoming an extreme and the more I stand right in the middle of it the faster my heart beats, the heavier my breath gets. My eyes can't leave his not even if lighting is to strike down us, or between the little space between our faces. His hands were warmer than the blood flushing my cheeks.

"Should we get out of here?" He chuckles.  
"And go where? We're stranded in the middle of no where with very little gas." I say and smile.

I didn't care where we are because as long as I am with him… nothing else matters.

I hear the sound of a car in the distance but it doesn't pull me from the little universe we're in. Because here we are, not caring that we are soaked in the sudden downpour.

As I look into his crystal blue eyes my heart beats so much louder than the thunder high above I am sure he can hear it. He leans forward and I follow suit eager to finally have our lips meet. Rain runs down my face and in my eyes, I close them and wait. His lips capture mine and hands pull me closer. I melt into his arms and moan softly.

I hear a voice and look to my right to see an older woman in a car trying to get our attention.

"Car troubles?" She asks and I gasp for my breath as I try to pull away from him.

The hardest thing to do is pull away from the one you love more than anything.

"Jim…" I sigh and he looks up from my neck.  
"Hmm…?" He mutters and I look to the lady and he follows suit. "Oh."  
"You kids alright?" She asks.  
"We're great. Just lost." He explains.  
"You two look like you need a place to stay for the night. Why don't you two follow me home; I live just up the road." She says with a friendly smile.

We look to each other and I shrug my shoulders and he nods.

"That's very kind of you." He replies as we walk toward the front of his truck. "Thanks."

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

"Thank you for giving me and my fiance a place to stay for the night." I say and then realize I said the wrong word. "My wife. I meant wife."  
"How long have you two been married?" The woman laughs while sipping her tea.  
"Almost a week." I say smile. "It's still pretty surreal."  
"I bet." She responds. "You love her and she loves you. I could already tell just by the way you two looked at each other earlier."  
"I really do. She's the best thing in my life." I say and hear the shower flick off. "Thank you again."  
"It's no problem." She says and then oven beeps. "Oh that's dinner. You go check on your wife and I'll get dinner served."

I nod and help her up from the couch before excusing myself from the room.

I slowly open the door just in time to see Melinda walk in, only a towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. The purple cloth just reached her knees and water dripped down the length of her olive colored legs.

I feel myself begin to lift and then try to control the urge to moan because there is a 70 year-old woman in the other room making us dinner.  
Come on… think of something that isn't hot, Jim.

Anything.

She keeps the towel clutched tightly to her chest, and her wet hair caresses her bare collar in damp waves. Her back facing to me as she lets the towel slip down until the top rests on her hips. The cotton hugs her behind, curves accentuated by the tight cloth wrapped around the base of her back.

Fuck… there's no going back now.

The urge to just throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out is pretty high right now.  
I feel like everything is being drawn to a single place in my body and everywhere else isn't important…

I gulp as she reaches for her moisturizer and begins to rub it over her arms and face. Holding the towel in place with one hand, she grabs her bra and struggles to pull it on.

"Would you like some help?" I ask and finally enter the room as she jumps.  
"Jim…" She sighs. "You scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry… I was marveling at your beauty from afar." I whisper in her ear before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck while clasping her bra into place. "I never knew a towel could be so sexy."  
"Shut up," she laughs and yanks one of my shirts over her torso.

The towel threatens to slip further as she searches through her bag.

"Looking for this?" I smirk and reach for a slip of red fabric.  
"Give it or else..." She says and faces me finally.  
"Or else what?" I chuckle and she releases the towel entirely, letting it fall to her ankles.

I stiffen, blood pounding in my member as she nimbly, she steps closer to me and snags the pair red panties from my fingertips, pulling it up over her perky behind, cupping the two cheeks in scarlet lace.

"You're killing me…" I say and tilt my head back and let out a hard and shaky breath.  
"Isn't that kind of my job?" She laughs and runs her hand across my belt.  
"Do you know how bad I want to just throw you on this fucking bed right now…?" I say and look down at her, my hands roaming over her body.  
"Do it." She whispers in my ear and then leaves a trail of kisses down my face to the space between collarbone.

I reach underneath her and throw her onto the mattress with a thud. I move my way toward her, my lips finding her sweet spot as I slowly reach down and trace my fingers up her thigh.

I made sudden movement to get to my goal when the bed squeaked and we both start to laugh.

"There is no way I can do anything without alerting her out there…" I whisper and she moves slightly and the bed squeaks again.  
"Fuck… you have me all hot and bothered." She sigh and rolls her eyes.  
"Do you not feel the rager I've had since I saw you in that skimpy towel?" I chuckle and press a kiss onto her jaw.  
"No. I don't feel the large rod against my thigh right now…" She says jokingly. "Of course I do. I don't know what you want me to about it… if we make any sort of movement she'll hear us."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is served. Hope to see you both soon." The woman says before walking away.  
"I'm screwed… you have the advantage in this situation." I say as she pushes me onto my back.  
"For once I have the advantage. Guys have it lucky most of the time." She laughs and then pulls a pair of shorts on. "Deal with it Jim and for the first time in a long while.. just use your hand."  
"Melinda.. no... don't leave me stranded here." I say and reach out for her but she escapes from my grasp and walks out of the room. "Fuck my life."

I hear some conversation followed with laughter. She's not coming back.

"Looks like its just you and me again…" I sigh and want to hit myself for talking to my own dick.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I close my eyes and try to think of something... anything to help me get out of this situation.

A few moments later I feel the hardness fade away when I think of my mom.

I stand up and adjust my pants comfortably before walking out and into the dining room where I see my wife having a conversation wiltz making herself a plate of food.

"Jim! You're alive." She says and smiles toward me. "Tamra and I were just talking about how long it was to be before you made an appearance out here. I know how you love to eat... but you usually take a bit of time before you get to it."

The amount of sex references she just sent me.. is mind boggling.

"Sit.." She says and reaches out for my hand which I gladly give to her. "It smells amazing doesn't it?"

I sit down and get a good smell of the food.

"This smells amazing. Thank you." I say and Tamra smiles toward me as she begins to our each of a glass of wine.  
"You're welcome." Tamra says and holds up her glass. "Cheers to having a wonderful dinner."  
"Cheers," both Melinda and I say before sharing a quick passionate kiss.


	25. Peanut Butter

**This is set when Melinda is pregnant with Katie :)**

**Enjoy! Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 25**  
**Peanut Butter**

***Melinda's Point of View***

Twenty weeks pregnant sure didn't seem like much to me, seeing as days pass slower and slower each day.

Fortunately, the baby is very healthy according to the doctor, which gives Jim and I so much relief, especially considering the fact that it took us so long to conceive. Every day I wait for the baby to kick because I wants to feel so I finally know how healthy the baby really is.

Getting through the first trimester gave me quite a relief, my morning sickness has stopped so everything is pleasant... well besides the back pain and hormonal swings.

Jim and I are finally going to get a start on the nursery. I have been scoping out estate sales and other places for an antique crib but I've had no luck as of yet.

Even though Jim and I won't find out what we're having until the day he or she is born, we decided that we'll do the nursery in cars, boats and other motor vehicles and if it's a girl they will do it in princesses. All of this is creating a lot excitement for us.

* * *

"Andrea?" I ask walking out from the backroom.  
"Is everything alright?" She asks while tying a present for a customer.  
"Yeah. I was just seeing if you had anything for me to do? I'm real bored." I sigh and sit down on the stool.  
"Well Jim said.." She says and puts the package in a bag prints off the gift receipt.  
"Jim said no heavy lifting. He didn't say that I couldn't help around my store." I say enunciating on the word my.  
"Yes ma'am. I won't argue with a pregnant lady." She giggles and hands the bag to the woman. "Here you are! The gift receipt is in the bag. Have a beautiful rest of your day."  
"Thank you very much!" The man says taking the bag. "My wife will love it."  
"Come back soon," I say and smile as he walks out. "Now is there anything for me to do?"  
"You could work the register while I bring up boxes of stuff to put on display." She says with a smile.  
"Okay. Will you grab me my laptop?" I say as a few customers walk in. "Let me know if you need any help."  
"Here," she says placing the computer in front of me. "Still looking for a crib?"  
"Yeah. I'm not finding anything I like…" I say and scroll through the page of cribs for the baby.  
"You're too picky. This one is really nice!" She says and points to a simple white crib.  
"I'm looking for a dark brown one. It will match with the colors Jim and I picked out for the baby's nursery. It all depends on what the gender is." I say and close it as a customer comes to counter. "All set?"  
"Yes." The young woman says as I press a few buttons on the register and then grab a bag to put her items in. "I love your store. You ladies have brilliant taste."  
"Thank you." I say and tie the bag shut. "To clean these door knobs just use soap and water otherwise it will become dull and lose its shine."  
"Okay." The woman says. "May I ask you something?"  
"Of course," I say and print out her receipt. "Your total is 25.05."  
"How far along are you?" She asks and I touch my stomach softly.  
"Twenty weeks as of today." I say and smile.  
"Congratulations. You must be so excited!" She says handing me the payment.  
"Thank you. Yeah. Each day I get closer to my due date the more exciting it gets." I say and push the bag toward her. "Here you go. Have a great day."

She went to leave as my phone begins to ring.

"What's up Jim?" I say answering it.  
"Hey babe… where are you?" He asks.  
"I'm at the store." I say and sit back down. "Why?"  
"Did you forget about our lunch date?" He laughs.  
"Dang it… I knew I was forgetting something." I sigh and rub my head. "My memory is getting worse every day."  
"It's just the pregnancy. Want me to come pick you up?" He asks.  
"I'd love that very much, Mr. Clancy." I giggle. "See you soon."  
"Love you." He says.  
"I love you too." I reply as Andrea walks out.  
"What did you forget now?" Andrea laughs and helps me up.  
"My lunch date with Jim." I say grabbing my laptop before waddling my way into the backroom.  
"You have a lunch date with him every single day. How'd you forget?" She asks and grabs my bag for me.  
"I have no clue. It must have just slipped my mind." I laugh and then hear the front door bell followed by a peck on my cheek.  
"How is my lovely wife? Not doing too much work I hope." Jim says taking my bag.  
"Nope. This one won't let me…" I say and glare at Andrea.  
"I'm only following the orders of your loving husband." She says and walks back out into the store front.  
"I am so sorry… I forgot all about lunch." I say and look up at him. "Forgive me?"  
"No. I want a divorce," he chuckles. "It's fine babe. How many times have I promised you a hot night but had to cancel?"  
"Too many…" I sigh and then reach up to kiss him.

My lips melt against his and then I feel it.

A sudden jab to my abdomen.

"Jim?" I say and run my hands over my growing stomach.  
"Hmmm?" He whispers in my ear  
"Feel this..." I chuckle softly and smile.  
"Feel what?" He says as I reach for his hand and place it on my stomach just in time to feel another jab.  
"Is that what I think it is?" I whisper and watch as his face light up.  
"That's our baby..." He says and kneels down to press a kiss to my belly, his hands rubbing small circles over it. "Hey there, little one."  
"You are the cutest…" I say and feel another kick.  
"Do you care if I say one more thing?" He asks looking up at me.  
"No. Go right ahead…" I say and smile.  
"Hi little one, it's Daddy. First of all, I want you to know that your mommy and I, we love you so much and can't wait to meet you. You're our little miracle." He says, his hand gently resting on my belly.  
"I think our little one likes the sound of your voice." I giggle as he stands up, giving me a quick kiss.  
"How can you tell?" He asks and I smile.  
"The baby just kicked," I say and then wince. "Not in the ribs please?" My face pointing to my belly as I rub my stomach. "Thank you very much."  
"So Mel, would you like to go shopping for a crib?" He asks me between an unwanted silence. "I don't have to work tonight and I thought it would be a nice start to the nursery."  
"I would love to!" I say grinning. "I can't promise you we will find one that I actually like but we can try."  
"Good, I thought you would." He laughs and escorts me out of the store and into his truck.

* * *

"I like this one." He says to me, pointing to a white crib.  
"Jim, we can't get a white crib, it's too girly and we don't know what we are having yet." I demand while looking at a lighter wood one.  
"You've really thought this over, haven't you?" He laughs, looking at a dark wood one.  
"Of course I have, I have a lot of time on my hands you know?" I say and waddle over to Jim and he smiles.  
"What about this one?" He asks, pointing to the one he was looking at.  
"I like that wood color it's nice and dark. It would go perfectly with either of the paints we picked out." I explain and run my hand over the wood.  
"You did tell me that you wanted a dark wood color." He says wrapping his arms around me.  
"I did?" I giggle and then look back him.  
"Yes ma'am." He says kissing my neck.  
"I think this one is absolutely perfect." I whisper, melting into his arms as he presses another kiss into my cheek.  
"Yes!" He says and I start to laugh. "I finally got you like a crib and pick it out."  
"This is going to be the perfect start to getting our baby's room ready." I squeal and then peek over at the baby clothes.  
"I love your excitement about all of this, Mel. It's pretty adorable." He says and picks up the box from the shelf below the display.  
"I'm just really, really excited." I say waddling over to the section.  
"Go and look." He laughs.  
"Really?" I say and look back him.  
"I'm going to regret it... but yeah." He says and I practically run into the section of Target.

I look over all of the little baby dresses and leggings and hair accessories. I am in a bliss as I feel his hands wrap around me.

"You look so happy baby..." He whispers in my ear.  
"Isn't this just the cutest little dress?" I say picking up the flowered purple dress.  
"Yeah..." He says and then spins me around. "Let's go find out what we're having."  
"But we wanted a surprise!" I say and looking up at him.  
"If we find out then we can come back here and start to shop for all of his or her's stuff and start thinking about names." He explains before leading me out of the clothing section.  
"When would we find out?" I ask as we walk toward the registers together.  
"Dr. Chin is pretty open today. I could give him a call and ask if he could sneak us in today?" He says picking up the box once we make it to the checkout.  
"Sounds perfect." I say and kiss him quickly before pulling out my credit card.  
"Oh you're glowing! How far along are you?" The cashier says.  
"Oh, thank you. I'm 5 months actually." I reply grinning  
"Oh, I bet you're getting very anxious then. Do you know what you're having yet?" She says as I swipe my card and sign quickly.  
"No, we might find out today! I'm hoping for a girl and he's hoping for a boy though." I laugh and then see Jim walk back up after ending the call. "So?"  
"We have an appointment in a half an hour." He says and I hug him.  
"Grab the crib and let's get out of here..." I say and take the receipt. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Have a nice day you too." She says and we practically run out of the store and speed over to Mercy General Hospital.

We see Dr. Chin waiting for us as we walk in.

"Hello Jim, Melinda." He says hugging us both. "Follow me."

We walk down the long hallway and into a observation room.

"I'll be right. I'm going to go get the machine." He says shutting the door behind us as I sit up on the table and hold Jim's hand.  
"Nervous?" Jim asks.  
"What if something's wrong?" I ask and touch my stomach.  
"Our baby is going to be perfect. Do not worry." Jim says and gives my hand a squeeze as Dr. Chin walks back in.  
"Melinda, if you could pull your shirt up slightly and lay down on your back that would be great." He says and I do as asked. "Now let's look at your baby."

I grip Jim's hand lightly as the gel goes onto my stomach and he presses the wand onto my stomach lightly. A picture of our baby comes up onto the screen and the biggest smile comes onto my face.

"Your baby is nice and healthy. You are meeting all the good milestones in your pregnancy just fine. A nice and strong heartbeat. Mel, now would the two of you like to find out the sex of your baby today?" He asks  
"Yes please." I reply while Jim nods in agreement.  
"Alright, well it'll take just a minute." He says pushing the wand around.  
"Okay." I sigh and look to Jim.  
"Well it looks like you two are going to be the parents of a beautiful baby girl." He says and I look over.  
"Oh my goodness, I was right, we're having a girl." I says and start to feel my eyes swell with tears.  
"Yeah, you were." Jim says, a tear falling from his eye as he reaches up to kiss me.  
"Jim? Honey, are you crying?" I ask and see Dr. Chin make his way out.  
"Yeah, I am. I'm just so happy, we are going to have a little girl in a few months." He says and helps me up, pulling my shirt down before kissing me again.  
"Yeah, our little miracle." I say and then hug him.  
"Oh my god this is real, I'm so excited." He says giving me a slight squeeze before placing his hand on my belly.  
"She's going to be the cutest little kid, I just know it." I say and smile down at the small belly forming.  
"She'll take after mama." He says and then helps me up. "Do you want to save shopping for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. I'm kind of exhausted." I yawn and then walk out of the room, hand in hand with my husband.  
"I figured as much," he chuckles before escorting me to the car. "Any cravings you want to tell me about now?"  
"Nothing at the moment." I say as he shuts the door behind me and then hops into the driver's seat.  
"Tell me now or forever hold your peace." He whispers before beginning to drive.  
"Peanut butter sounds real good..." I say and smile at him.  
"You and your damn peanut butter." He laughs before taking a turn down Main Street.  
"Maybe we could call her that. Peanut!" I say jokingly.  
"Oh good god..." He mutters.  
"You know you love me." I say and wink.  
"Too much actually," he says smiling.

* * *

A few hours later I am lying in bed when I roll over in frustration, breaking the embrace I am in with Jim.

"Bad dream?" He yawns.  
"No. Our precious angel is going to be a little dancer isn't she?" I say, trying to be light-hearted but come off moody and annoyed.  
"Anything I can do?" He whispers, pressing a kiss into my shoulder.  
"You could go downstairs and get me a jar of peanut butter and celery sticks." I say and roll over to give him a pleading look.  
"Only if you give me a kiss." He says leaning in and I meet him halfway for a quick peck. "I'm going..."  
"Yeah. That's what I thought." I giggle and then flick the tv on, flipping through the channels before deciding to watch an old rerun of Criminal Minds.  
"This is a good show," he says strolling through the doorway with a large jar of peanut butter and a bowl of celery sticks in hand.  
"I've only seen a few episodes here and there." I say reaching for the food with greedy hands. "Gimme..."  
"You're welcome." He says cracking open a beer as I do the same to the peanut butter jar with a maniacal laugh.  
"I am going to turn you in to the BAU if you don't stop it with that evil laugh. It's just peanut butter, honey." He says and takes a swig.  
"You're so mean to me..." I mutter as I take a bite of a celery stick.  
"I only tease because I love you." He says pressing a kiss to my cheek.

After I promptly ate the whole jar of peanut butter, Jim's fingers began tickling my sides softly before he pins me underneath him.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking..." He whispers, his tongue running across his bottom lip.  
"No. I'm thinking about blissful sleep. She finally stopped kicking." I laugh and shove him off with a thud. "Goodnight."  
"You suck." He laughs and shuts the light off before snuggling against me.  
"Blame your daughter," I yawn and then feel his hand rest protectively over my stomach.  
"Remind me to blame her when she's fourteen and blaming us for something." He whispers and kisses my neck. "Night gorgeous."  
"Night handsome." I mutter and then settle back into his arms. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He whispers softly.

We fall asleep in each other's arms; the usual routine.


	26. Grandparents

**Chapter 26  
****Grandparents**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I feel the bed dip and my husband snuggle up against me.

"Morning..." He whispers in my ear, his arm wrapping around me.  
"Morning doctor man." I yawn and then turn around to face him. "Mommy and daddy time?"  
"Mmm... I like the sound of that." He says giving me a passionate kiss before I pin him underneath me. "Woah... you're in charge? Alrighty."  
"Get used to it, Clancy" I laugh and then pull his lips to mine.

The phone rings and I lean my head into his chest.

Is the world against me having sex? It's been over two months...

"Who calls at 5 in the fucking morning?" I murmur and then press a button. "Hello?"  
"Mom..." Katie whimpers into the phone.  
"Katie, why are you calling so early? I was in the middle of something..." I sigh.  
"I think I'm labor. Is that a good enough reason to put your sex life on hold?" She says and then yelps in pain.  
"How far apart are your contractions?" I ask, jumping from bed and throwing clothes on.  
"About five to six minutes...?" She whispers. "I wouldn't have called you until later if Ned had picked up his phone."  
"Where is he?" I ask and see Jim throw clothes on as well.  
"He's working... he usually answers." She says and then I hear a muffled crying sound. "I'm scared something happened. He is working on a really big case."  
"I'll have your dad go find him. You have a go-bag packed, right?" I ask walking toward Mackenzie's room.  
"Yes. It's been packed for a week." She says and start to hyperventilate.  
"Katie, calm down. Deep breaths." I say trying to soothe her. "I'll be there once I get Kenz up."  
"You'll need some dynamite. She takes after dad." She chuckles and takes in deep breaths.  
"I know." I say walk into her room. "Oh my god."  
"What?" She says.  
"There's a boy in here. Mackenzie has a boy in her room." I gasp and see that their clothes are all over the place. "No... she didn't."  
"She didn't what? Mom... I'm so lost right now." She laughs.  
"My own teenage daughter is having sex and I'm not. Wow..." I say and contemplate getting Jim.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Katie's laughter.

"Are you going to do anything?" She asks.  
"I don't know. Your dad will kill the guy if I tell him." I chuckle and then spack Mackenzie's head.  
"Mom, what the... fuck?" Mackenzie grunts and then sits up. "I'm so dead."  
"If you don't cover your chest... I'm really gonna kill you." I sigh and cover my face.  
"Oh. Sorry..." Kenz mutters and grabs the blanket. She slaps the guy next to her. "Mason, get up."  
"Your sister is labor. Watch the kids." I say and go to leave before I see something else I don't want too. "Katie, you still there?"  
"Hold on. I'm dying from laughter." She replies.  
"Shut up." I mutter and walk down the stairs.  
"I'm in labor. Be nice." She mutters.  
"Yes daughter." I laugh and then grab my purse. "I'll be there in five minutes. Be downstairs if you can."  
"I'll try." She grunts and I hop into my car.

I was at her house in record time of three minutes.  
I bolt from the car and into her house.

"Katie?" I call out and find her struggling to walk down the stairs. "Here let me help you. You shouldn't be carrying anything, it just puts more stress on you. Is the baby's room all set up?"  
"Yeah. Thank you for all of the stuff… we would have been able to afford such nice things."  
"It's kind of like a family heirloom." I laugh. "It was your crib. That's my baby shower gift to all you kiddos."  
"Really? You saved them all?" She says and then grips the banister and yells out.  
"Deep breaths, babygirl." I say rubbing her back and helping her walk down the rest of the stairs. "Yeah, I saved them all."  
"I can't do this, mom…" She whimpers and her head goes down as she screams out in pain "I can't."  
"Katie, I want you to look at me." I say and she raises her head, her eyes looking at me. "You can do this. I've done it five times and I'm standing here ready to help you through every step of the way. The pain is gonna kill but just have the mental thought that these contractions are bringing you one step closer to holding your baby in your arms." I touch her cheek and open the door. "This is all you want right? To hold your baby after losing one."  
"Yes." She cries and then takes in a deep breath.  
"Then let's go." I say help her walk to my jeep; I sit her in the backseat and then get in the front. "If you give birth on my backseat. I will kill you."  
"Yes. You brought me into this world, you'll bring me right back out." She laughs. "You've told me before."  
"Good girl." I say and drive off. "You're dad is at the station. I'll let you know if Ned's there."  
"Okay." She says and her breathing becoming short and hectic.  
"Baby, just calm down. If you continue to breathe like that it will only stress you out more." I say looking at her through the rear view mirror.  
"I'm scared!" She says. "There I said it."

I park the car outside the hospital and then rush the her side.

"I know you're scared, honey." I whisper and then kiss her forehead. "I was terrified when I had you. But you're going to be fine. I promise you."  
"You promise?" She asks as I help her walk in the hospitals main doors.  
"I promise." I say and kiss her cheek. "I need a wheelchair! My daughter is in labor."  
"Mrs. Clancy, good to see you." One of the nurses says and helps me put Katie in the chair. "Your husband called and we have room ready for your daughter. She'll be under the best care."  
"Thank you." I say and Katie holds her hand for me to hold. "Just breathe babygirl."

She screams in pain as we push her toward her room.

* * *

She is dilated at 8 centimeters a few hours later.

"I'm gonna kill him if he misses the birth of our child." She pants and then takes a drink of water.  
"Don't worry. Your daddy will find him." I say and wipe the sweat off of her forehead. "I know this isn't what you planned on."  
"Oh you think?" She laughs. "I planned on having epidural and having my husband here… but instead I am without medication because I was too far dilated and my husband is missing. Everything is just fucking peachy."  
"Trust me, Katie, if you don't kill him I will." I say and then the doctor comes in.  
"No sign of your husband yet?" Dr. Chin asks while looking of her chart.  
"No." She sighs. "Not yet."  
"Well let's check your dilation anyway." He says and checks her over. "You're fully dilated, Katie."  
"I can't do this without my husband." She says and looks on me.  
"I won't advise you to withhold labor for more than twenty minutes." He says. "I'll be back then."  
"Mom, call dad." She says and grips her stomach in pain.  
"I am… I am." I say and dial Jim's number. "Jim? Any sign? She's fully dilated."  
"I can't find him, Mel. The police station won't tell me anything. He's doing confidential work." He explains. "I had a buddy of mine say he would try and get him a message but can't make any promises."  
"Ned's going to be pissed and Katie is pissed." I laugh. "Get over here as soon as you can, okay?"  
"Okay. I'm on my way babe. Give our girl a kiss and tell her she's going to do great for me." He says and sighs. "I love you, Mel."  
"I will. I love you too." I say and hang up to phone.  
"Did daddy find him?" She says, her face relaxing slightly  
"He's doing confidential work; we don't know where he is. But this is not his fault that he is not here. His supervisor won't tell us where he is and won't give him messages." I explain and her face drops. "A friend of dad's is going to try and tell him."  
"Okay. Anything else?" She asks as her doctor walks in.  
"You're going to do great." I say and kiss her forehead. "That's from your dad."  
"Everything is going to go smoothly, Katie. Just take deep breaths and do what I instruct you to do." Dr. Chin says and I help get Katie into position. "Okay. On your next contraction which should be in about 45 seconds I want you to push as hard as you can."

I feel her squeeze my hand and she nods her head.

"You can do this baby… I'm right here." I say and wipe sweat from her forehead.

I watch as her next contraction comes through strong. She closes her eyes and pushs as hard as she can.

"Ahhh! Mom, this hurts so much." She screams and then I hear someone shouting outside the door.

Ned?

"I know… I know." I say and wipe the sweat from her face. "Just breathe and keep going."  
"I don't know if I can do this without him…" She pants and then screams in pain again as the door bursts open.  
"Katie.. I'm here. I am so sorry." Ned says gripping her hand and give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I hate you." She gasps and then screams in pain.  
"Hate me all you want… I deserve it." He laughs and then kicks the door shut. "You got this. Just breathe and do your best."  
"I don't know if I can handle much longer…" She screams and tries to push harder. "I can't do this… there's too much pain."  
"Baby, you are so close…" He encourages as I wipe more sweat from her forehead.  
"You've got this, babygirl." I say and squeeze her hand.  
"Only a few more pushes. I can see the head." Dr. Chin instructs and she nods her head.  
"You look so beautiful right now. Just one more big push, baby… just one more." He says trying to soothe her  
"Ahhh…" She yells and squeezes both of our hands.

A loud screaming cry fills the hospital bedroom.

"You have little boy," Dr. Chin says and smiles up at us all as Katie lies down. "Come cut the cord, daddy."

Ned rushes over as I tend to my daughter.

Born on March 11th at 10:03 am. He is 8 pounds and 3 ounces and is 23 inches long.

"You did amazing." I say wiping sweat from her face. "He's beautiful."  
"I love you mom…" She whispers and then squeezes my hand again. "Or should I say grandma?"

We both chuckle softly as Ned walks over, a squirming bundle of joy in his arms.

"Want to hold him?" Ned asks, rocking the baby in his arms as Jim walks in.  
"Is that even a question… please." She pants and then reaches out for her son. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. You're pretty tall, must get it from you daddy."  
"We're grandparents." I say and hug my husband.  
"We are." He says and then kisses me.  
"Look at her." I say and watch my daughter tend to her son in awe. "She's going to be amazing."  
"She takes after her mother; of course she will." He says and I walk toward Katie's bed.  
"What's his name?" I say as Jim hugs me from behind.  
"Asher Grey Banks," she says and smiles down at the squirming boy. "You want to hold him mom?"  
"I'd love too…" I reply and she give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Your grandma is gonna hold you now, handsome. I'll see you soon." She coos and then hands him over.  
"Asher is strong name." I say rocking the baby slowly. "He is so perfect. So handsome."  
"Just like his daddy..." She says and then kisses her husband.  
"I thought you hated me," he chuckles.  
"It wasn't your fault that you couldn't be here sooner. Remind me to slap Vic next time we see him." She explains and then kisses him again.  
"You are one lucky little boy," I whisper and watch as his green eyes look up at me. "I am gonna love watching her take care of you. Oh and don't worry your grandpa and I are spoil the heck out of you."

He makes a little squawk and I laugh.

"You know just how to pull on everyone's heart strings, don't ya?" I coo and then place him back into my daughter's arms. "There you go little man."

I watch Katie and Ned who are in the bliss of becoming new parents.

Hold onto your seats, you two. You're in for a ride.


	27. Wonderland

**Shoutout to Meowser Hotchner (my muse for most of my chapters because she's amazing)**: **I know this isn't the exact prompt you gave me but something sparked within. Hope you still like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_We found wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

_And we pretended that it couldn't last forever_

**Chapter 27**  
**Wonderland**

***Jim's Point of View***

Everyone says that there is a moment when you know that you're going to marry someone.

With Melinda it was different.  
I don't remember a time when I didn't want to marry her.

But there was a time when we were just driving around because we had nothing better to do but waste time being together.

She was singing a song on the radio at the top of her lungs. It took over her whole body. I had never seen a woman sing that way, and she rarely ever sang in front of people.  
Her face was bright red, her hair flying around and her smile was so wide.

Now she's doing the same thing but instead of wearing jeans and a tank top, she's in her wedding dress and is singing to me.

When the song fades out she crumbles into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask, parking my car outside our half-finished house.  
"I don't know. I think all that champagne and vodka I drank is finally kicking in." She giggles and then looks over at me.

I take it all in. I want to remember this moment.

She looks so beautiful and this moment is completely natural and out of instinct.  
A smile brushes across her face and she reaches out for my hand.

"I love you." She says and I know she truly means it.

The way her eyes light up when she says it.

"I know." I whisper and she laughs.  
"Are you gonna say it back?" She asks, sitting up and gives me the most dumbfounded look.  
"I love you too." I say and lean in for a kiss but roll up her window instead.

I hear her gasp and feel her hand strike my head. It was one of the most insincere slaps in the entire world.

"You have to admit that was pretty clever," I chuckle and look her over with a smug look.  
"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot." She whispers and then I catch her lips with mine.

Her lips so soft yet sweet, there is a moment of hesitation I will confess but she smiles against me and chuckles.

When our foreheads touch after the kiss, the future flashes before my eyes.

We are going to be happy.

* * *

After five blissful rounds of making love with my newly wedded wife, I examine her.

Her body curled up on her side facing me. The bed sheet draping over her, barely covering any of her features.  
_Not that I mind, _I think.

My hand reaches out and skims across her cheek, a ritual of mine.

I've done it every time I watch her sleep. Creepy? I know but she's just so god damn cute, especially when she groans and her nose crinkles up.

There is not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air. Her body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of life.

"You just get more beautiful every time I see you." I whisper, my lips pressing into her forehead.  
"You're sweet." She yawns. "How long have you been up?"  
"I could ask the same thing babe," I laugh as she rolls onto her back, the sheet falling to her stomach.

My tongue grazing over my lips along with my teeth.

Damn.

"What?" She sighs, her fingers tracing over my chest.  
"It's just... your so mesmerizing." I say as her cheeks flush a bright pink.  
"Stop it..." She says playfully and then looks over her shoulder.  
"Is someone here?" I ask and she faces me.  
"I felt something for a second but the feelings gone now." She explains. "Oh well. It's for the.. what do you want?"

She fixes the sheet over herself and looks straight in front of us.

"That doesn't mean I won't cover myself." She replies. "If you're just going to be a sicko than you can leave."  
"Mel?" I whisper and holds up a finger and I settle into our bed. "Melinda...?"

She looks around and then to me.

"Sorry..." She sighs.  
"Don't be." I reply and kiss her on the cheek. "What happened?"  
"Some sleazy ghost appeared and when I covered myself he replied with 'already saw it sweetheart. don't be a tease'." She says and I clench my fists.  
"Sometimes I wish I could punch a ghost." I mutter and then clench my eyes shut.  
"Hey... trust me I wish I could too." She whispers. "But you have nothing to worry about... I'm yours."  
"I love you." I say and then pin her underneath me.  
"I love you too..." She whispers and then smirks. "Round six?"  
"I thought you'd never ask..." I reply and then pin her leg up over my shoulder.

The conversation ceases to exist and we fall back into our little _wonderland._

_We found wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

_And life was never worse but never better_

* * *

**Song:_ Wonderland By: Taylor Swift_**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	28. Their Little Dancer

**Chapter 28  
****Their Little Dancer**

***Katie's Point of View***

It is Friday and Friday night is family dinner night.

Which means after a grueling day test-filled school day and hard practice at the studio I am going to have to deal with my entire family. It isn't that I don't love my family, I love them with all my heart.

But at this moment I just want to sit in my bath and listen to some Lana Del Ray. My muscles are screaming for a nice sudsy bubble bath. Not to mention I still have a paper for my English class to finish.

When I pull into the driveway I count three cars, my grandma Faith's, my uncle Dan's and my father's Range Rover.

Great. Everybody's here.

* * *

"There she is!" I hear just as I am about to make a break for the stairs unnoticed. I turn around to see my grandmother standing in front of me, a glass of wine already in her hand. "There's our little dancer!"

I cringe at the nickname that I was given the second I kicked my mother in the ribs too much. Curse fetus me!

"Oh how I've missed you." She says and rubs my side.  
"Grandma..." I groan, eyeing the stairs and then looking back at my grandma. "I really need a shower... I just got out of a two-hour practice."

She ignores my words and gives me a squeeze.

"I'll be right back..." I say and kiss her cheek.

I walk up the first two steps before hearing laughter ring through the house.

"Don't take too long, Katie Cat!" My dad says and I internally scream.

So much a nice, long, hot shower.

* * *

15 minutes later, I return downstairs in an oversized t-shirt and pair of spandex shorts, my freshly dried hair in its natural wilde form of curls.

I hastily throw on some foundation, mascara and some lip gloss. I find my family spread throughout the house as I plop down beside my little brother and put my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Aaron laughs and accidentally shakes me off his shoulder as he jerks along with his game controler.  
"You do know that moving with the controller will no help you win against uncle Dan, right?" I groan and and punch his side.  
"You killed me!" He yells and shoots a glare at me.  
"Shut up." I mutter and rub my temples in small circles.  
"So, Katie you find yourself a boy yet?" My grandma asks, walking into the room.

The usual questions are happening again.

Fantabulous.

"Nope." I say, popping the "p" and stand up from the couch. "Not looking for at the moment anyways."  
"That's a shame." She says. "You'll find someone someday."  
"I hope so!" I over exaggerate and walk into the kitchen. "Someone kill me."  
"Oh honey..." My mother says and pulls me into a hug. "Long day?"  
"The longest... can I skip out on dinner and just have an extra big breakfast?" I mutter into her shoulder as she rubs my back.  
"You know that's not good for you, babygirl." She sighs. "I promise that you can shovel down your food and be upstairs in the next 20 to 30 minutes. Alright?"  
"Okay." I whisper and stretch my arms before hearing the oven beep. "I'll go tell people to make their way to the dining room."  
"That would be great, darlin." My dad says as I backtrack out of the kitchen.  
"Dinner will be served momentarily." I yawn and walk into the dining room and park myself in a chair.

Everyone slowly files into the room and take their places. Within 10 minutes the table is a mess of various conversations, but I can't bring myself to enter any of them.

I am just too tired.

I hear my grandma talking about how her trip to Mexico was amazing and that she brought gifts for all of us, my uncle Dan is still teasing Aaron for losing that stupid video game and my Mackenzie was raving about a new book she is reading. I meet my dad's eyes from across the table and give him a small smile.

"How was practice?" My mom asks from her position at the end of the table, to the left of me.

I pass the salad bowl she is handing to me after shoveling a small amount onto my plate before passing it to my right.

"It was good. Long and hard but real good. Coach said my routine was flawless and had to kick me out so I didn't hurt myself." I reply and she squeezes my hand.  
"That seems to be a daily thing," my dad laughs and I smile. "You're going to do great tomorrow."  
"Thanks." I say and take in a bite of my pasta.  
"What time is the competition tomorrow?" My grandma asks, as she cut up her piece of chicken. "I know it's two counties over but..."  
"Mine starts at 11." I answer softly. "But the entire thing starts at 9, so I have to be there by 8."  
"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" My grandma questions. "I would love to see Katie perform tomorrow."  
"That's not a problem mom. I'll fix up the spare bedroom after we finish eating." My dad answers as I push my food around my plate.

I look over at my mom and she mouths five more minutes. I nod and take a drink of my water.

The next five minutes were gonna drag on forever.

After dinner is over I choose to head up to my bedroom to finish up my remaining homework.  
A knock on her door signalled that someone was outside.

"Come in." I say, pressing pause on the music playing from my laptop.

The door opened to reveal my daddy and a chocolate chip cookie as big as the palm of his hand in his grasp.

"Your mom just finished making these. Thought you'd want one before they were still hot." He says leaning against the doorframe.

I smile at the thoughtful gesture and hold out my hand, signalling for him to come into the room and give me the cookie.

"You okay princess?" He asks as I sit up in bed slightly.

I feel him sit down as I quickly press save on my paper and close my laptop.

"You didn't say a whole lot at dinner tonight." He says and looks my foot that I am icing. "Mind if I?"  
"Go ahead." I sigh, knowing he would even if I say no. "Yeah... Just tired. I have a paper due on Monday."  
"It's a little bruised. Will be fine by the morning." He says looking up at me. "Don't worry... If your coach is saying you're routine is flawless and forcing you NOT to practice, you're golden."  
"You know I still overthink everything." I laugh as he places my foot into a more comfortable position. "It's just this is one of my last competitions..."  
"Don't let that stop you. Just go out, do your best and enjoy it. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to still compete wherever you end up going to school... I know Rockland has a team." He explains.

I hit his arm gently. I hadn't even began applying yet and he is already trying to sway me one way or another. He's been doing it since I started my senior year two months ago.

He kisses my forehead as he stands up.

"Either way, whatever happens tomorrow and whatever college you choose you know that your mom and I will still and always will be proud of you." He winks.  
"Thanks daddy." I say and bite into the cookie. "Keep it down tonight."  
"Oh shush." He laughs and makes his way out of my room as I open up my computer again.

I smile, genuinely at my father. He always knows how to make me feel better.

* * *

This is it.  
My routine is next.

I did a practice spin and then check my hair and makeup quickly.

The girl in before me was great, but I'd noticed from my position a few misplaced steps. It only made my own anxiety rise and my breathing faster.  
When the girl received her scores, which are lower than I would have given her, my anxiety rises even higher. These judges are going to be hard to impress.

"Next up is Katherine Clancy with a lyrical routine to Youth by Daughter." The MC booms, following with what I believe is my family cheering me.

I feel Hannah's hands on my shoulders, a ritual for us before the other's routine. I take a deep breath and blow it out, before walking a few steps onto the stage before lying down.

The music starts and I throw myself into my routine, trying my best to ignore the fact that my entire family is watching. I try to focus on displaying the raw emotion and right steps the judges are looking for while doing what I enjoy the most.

Then routine is over and I land the last move with grace and elegance and look to the audience, tears streaming down my face as I bow. I twirl my way off stage and can hear my entire family whistling and clapping, my daddy the loudest of them all.

Hannah hugs me and helps clean my face from mascara that is currently rolling down my cheeks.

"You were fucking perfect!" She squeals and winks as I hear the MC begin to speak.

I shush her and close my eyes with worry.

"Please..." I whisper and bite my lip.

All four judges award me with a variation of numbers out of 10, the lowest being a 9.8. And being that my routine was last, quick calculations in my head told me that I am in first just as the same result is announced.

I shriek, throwing my arms around Hannah before jumping up and down, in a very Melinda like way.

**I did it**.

I didn't even care that I am still in my outfit, I run out the double doors to the seats and see my family talking amongst themselves. I throw myself into my father's arms and wrap my legs around him as he spins me around.

"There she is!" The all cheer as he sets me down.  
"Your little dancer..." I laugh and lean my head on my mother's shoulder.

* * *

**It's been awhile since there was a Katie POV chapter. Thought it would be a nice change :)**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	29. Babysitting

**Chapter 29  
****Babysitting**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I love babysitting my grandchildren.

Well... grandson. Katie is the only one to have kids yet.

But whenever she needs a babysitter I am more than willing to take care of my precious grandbaby.  
I am looking over the list of deliveries as Katie walks in with Ash on her hip.

"Hey mom," she chirps as Ash leans his head on her arm.  
"Mommy, grandma's store…" He giggles.  
"Yes. We're in grandma's store. Good memory buddy." She laughs and kisses his cheek.  
"I thought I told you that you didn't need to come in today. Enjoy your weekend, babygirl." I say and tickle Ash's side gently. "Hey little buddy."  
"That's not the nature of my visit. I got your message." She says and rubs her son's head. "I was wondering if you'd watch Ash for a few hours."  
"Of course!" I say and reach out for him. "You know I could never say no to this sweetheart."  
"Nana!" He giggles and gives me a hug.  
"How's my favorite grandbaby..?" I ask and smother him with kisses as a few people walk in.  
"Mommy took me to the park!" He squeals and smiles toward his mother.  
"And we had loads of fun, right buddy?" She coos and kisses his cheek.  
"We did!" The toddler giggles.  
"Oh my! You have the cutest little boy," a woman gushes and waves to Ash. "He has your smile."  
"Oh that is very sweet of you." She says and her cheeks blush. "I never realized that… thanks."  
"So when will you be coming to pick him up?" I ask as I go to ring this woman up. "Your total is fifty-five dollars and thirty cents."  
"I don't know exactly…" She says backtracking her way out of the store. "But I need to run to the store and maybe spend some time with Ned. I don't know I just need a few hours to breathe."  
"I know how you feel. I've been in your place." I laugh and set Ash down on the stool. "Say goodbye to mommy."  
"Don't go!" He says running to his mother's side and clutching her close.  
"Oh honey. You hate shopping just like your daddy." She says and hugs her son tightly. "Stay with grandma, you guys will have lots of fun."  
"You pwomise?" He sniffles.  
"I pinky promise." She says and wipes his wet eyes. "Don't cry. I'll be back soon."  
"Otay mommy." He whispers and hugs her one more time as I finish ringing up another lady. "Love you. Bye-bye."  
"Bye my sweet boy." She says as he runs to my side. "Bye mom. Thank you."  
"It's my pleasure." I say and lift the toddler into my arms. "What you think about me closing the store now that everybody's left and we can surprise grandpa at work with some ice cream?"  
"Yeah!" He squeals and I kiss his cheek. "Let's go."

I bring him into the back and grab a few things before standing in front of a ghost.

My heart skips a beat and I look to Ash. He hadn't been showing any signs of having the gift which would be a great thing because I don't know if Katie could handle a toddler with our gift.  
It can be quite scary for us let alone little kids.

"Do you see anyone, buddy?" I ask, testing him a little.  
"Just a very scary man." He whimpers and hides his face in my chest.  
"I'm busy." I whisper.  
"You think I intended on showing up here. Where the hell am I?" The ghost shouts.  
"Keep your voice down. You're scaring my grandson." I say rubbing Ash's back.  
"Sorry lady but where am I?" The ghost asks.  
"Grandview, New York." I answer softly and then he disappears.  
"Is he gone, nana?" He asks and looks up, his green eyes filled with tears.  
"He's gone." I whisper and wipe his tears away. "Don't worry. Grandma isn't gonna let anybody hurt you."  
"Pwomise?" He asks as we walk out of the store and I lock it behind me.  
"I promise." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Now let's go get some ice cream."  
"Otay nana." He giggles.

Oh dear lord.  
We're all in for a ghostly ride now.

15 minutes later we have two pints of ice cream and are walking into Mercy General Hospital when I spot my handsome husband, Jim.

"Look Ash, there is grandpa." I whisper in his ear and set him down. "Go get him."  
"Papa!" He squeals and runs after Jim.  
"Ash," Jim gasps and swings him around. "Where's your mama?"  
"I'm with nana silly." He giggles as I walk up and kiss him. "Ew... you're like mommy and daddy."  
"Is that so?" I say and pinch his cheek.  
"Yes. They kiss and snuggles all the time." He explains.  
"That's good." I say and smile. "That means they love each other very much."  
"Otay. That's berry good!" He giggles and I lift up ice cream.  
"Who wants ice cream?" I ask.  
"I definitely do." Jim buts in and we both laugh before making our way to the cafeteria.  
"Silly papa," he says as we sit down, Ash on Jim's lap as we begin to dig into our ice cream.  
"How long do we have him?" Jim asks and looks down his watch.  
"For a few hours. Katie needed to do a few things." I say and lift a spoon of ice cream to my mouth.  
"Who Katie?" He giggles and licks his ice cream cone I bought for him.

An easier route than getting him a whole cup.

"Katie is your mommy." I say and smile.  
"Weally?" He asks, surprised.  
"Yes! She used to be your size a long time ago." I say in an over exaggerated tone; his eyes light up and he smiles. "Guess who her daddy is."  
"Who?" He asks.  
"Your papa." I say and point to Jim.  
"So you're my mommy's mommy and daddy?" He asks, his cheeks a bright red.  
"That's right." Jim says and I smile.  
"Cool!" He says and then goes back to eating his ice cream.  
"Ash saw his first ghost today." I whisper, trying to keep quiet so that only Jim and I could hear.  
"It wasn't a scary one was it?" Jim asks, his hand squeezing mine.  
"It was quite terrifying. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him." I whisper. "He left within thirty second though."  
"Oh no. You're gonna tell Katie, right?" He asks and takes a bite of his own frozen dessert.  
"I have too so that she can try and explain if he gets scared again." I say and motion for him to come closer. "Can I get a kiss? I haven't seen you all day."  
"Of course you can. You've been a good girl." He whispers and leans in for a kiss.  
"Oh dear lord. Please don't ever say that again." I laugh and smack his shoulder. "That sounded so creepy."  
"Sorry." He chuckles and then kisses me just as Ash looks over.  
"Gross!" Ash squeals and covers his eyes.  
"Why can't I kiss your papa?" I ask and tickle his sides.

He shrugs his shoulders and giggles as Jim and tickle him.

"What about if I kiss you?" I ask and he smiles.  
"That's otay." He whispers and I smother him in kisses.  
"Oh is it?" I laugh and lean my head on Jim's shoulder. "Look who's calling, Ash."  
"Who?" He gasps as I hold up my phone.  
"Your mommy." I say and answer it. "Hey."  
"Hey! Ned and I are at your store and it's closed. Where are you?" She asks and I look at my watch.

Wow.  
Two hours have already passed.

"I'm in the hospital cafeteria. We'll meet you in the square." I say and hear her laugh and say something Ned.  
"Alright. See you in a minute." She says and I hang up.  
"Lovebirds." I say and shake my head. "When's your shift done?"  
"It's been over for a good 10 minutes." Jim says as we stand up.  
"Good." I say and turn to Ash. "Your mommy and daddy are outside waiting for us."  
"Weally? Yay!" He squeals as we walk toward the automatic doors after throwing out our ice cream.  
"Look Ash." I say as we walk through the square and see Katie sitting on bench with Ned.

I set him down on the ground and he runs to his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He says and jumps in their laps.  
"Hey there buddy." Katie says and ruffles her son's hair. "You miss us, bud?"  
"I miss you berry much!" He says and leans into her chest.

Asher being two years old, he is a smart and talkative toddler and most certainly still a serious but adorable mama's boy.

"What about daddy?" Ned asks and he jumps from his mother to his father as walk closer.  
"I miss you too, daddy!" He says hugging him.  
"How was he?" She asks rubbing his back.  
"He was perfect." I say and lean into Jim's embrace. "We had ice cream and surprised papa. Right Ash?"  
"Wight!" He giggles.  
"Anything else?" She asks and smiles.  
"One thing but we should talk privately." I say and she nods before standing up and stretching.  
"Alright. What's up?" She asks once we've walked a good few feet away from the boys.  
"Ash saw his first ghost." I say and she gasps.  
"Without me?" She asks and rubs her forehead.  
"Oh don't worry. You have a lifetime of moments like that left with him. It was pretty scary for a kid his age but he'll be alright." I reassure her and she nods. "I'll make sure he's crossed over and dealt with. But if you see or hear anything let me know."  
"Always." She says and I spot a few hickeys peaking out from under her shirt.  
"Have a good time?" I smirk and she laughs.  
"It was just fine." She says and starts to walk away.  
"Is that all I'm getting?" I gasp.  
"Yep." She answer and I nod.  
"Cold..." I sigh and she shakes her head.  
"Let's go home." She says and kisses her husband.  
"Alright, my love." Ned says and stands up with their small son in his arms.  
"Thank again for watch him." She says and Ash waves goodbye. "We really needed a few hours together."  
"Of course, sweetie. Every parent has been there." I say and squeeze Ash's nose and he giggles. "He's the easiest kid to watch."  
"I know. We're lucky." Ned laughs and kisses his son's cheek.  
"So when are you thinking of having another?" Jim asks as Ash squeezes his finger and I hit him.  
"Jim! Don't rush them." I say and they laugh.  
"We've talked about it." She says and smiles at her husband, the love in their eyes is the cutest thing. "But that's about it. We are thinking of waiting until Ash is in preschool before bring the topic back up."  
"Well that's great because I'd like to another little grandkid running around." I say and she smiles. "I know your mom would too, Ned."  
"Trust me. She's been begging every single day since Ash turned two a few weeks ago." Ned laughs. "She even bought Katie a hot piece of lingerie to help get things going."  
"Oh goodness." I laugh and cover my mouth. "Want me to drop a hint?"  
"That would be really nice." She says and smiles. "Not that I don't love Delia but it's a little annoying after awhile."  
"I bet." Jim says and chuckles softly.  
"But maybe you'll get lucky. We stopped trying after things happened and we got Ash. So he was a surprise." She laughs and start to walk away. "See you at family dinner. Love you."  
"Love you too." I say as we walk the other direction. "Let's get home to the rest of our bunch."  
"Sounds great." He says and spins me around before pulling me in for a kiss.

We may not be young but we are for sure still young when it comes to loving each other.

* * *

**I'm on a roll again! I just love writing Melinda as a grandma/mother.**

**Would you guys like to see an appearance of Delia? I love the thought of her as the naggy mother-in law LOL.**

**I have also been thinking about doing a little reward for my 30th reviewer. Maybe they get to choose a chapter like POV and prompt. I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**See you all next time Xx Mariah.**


	30. Times Like These

**Based off of season two episode 16, The Cradle Will Rock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30  
****Times Like These**

"Which locker is it?" Wyatt grumbles as he pushes me and Lynn into the locker room.  
"Tell him it's 39." Randy wheezes.  
"39," Melinda relays the message as Wyatt's grip on her arm tightens.

He whips the key at Lynn.

"Open it." He yells.

He raises the gun toward her and she frantically tries to open the locker.

"It doesn't work." She rambles and drops the key from her hand shaking so bad. "It doesn't fit."  
"Give me that." He screams and pushes her out of his way as he tries the key. "SON OF A BITCH!"

He whips the key across the room and storms over to the weight table.  
He grabs the biggest one and smashes the locker to pieces before grabbing a leather bag and unzipping it; only to find gym clothes.

"What kind of game are you playing? Where's my money!?" Wyatt screams and pins Melinda up against the gym lockers.  
"Freeze. Don't move. Hands where I can see them!" The police yell and tackle him to the ground.

Jim rushes in and envelopes his wife in tight embrace.

"How'd you know to call the police" She mutters and rubs his back.  
"Mel, honey I didn't... they called me." He sighs and kisses her passionately.  
"What?" She pants and look over to see Wyatt being dragged out of the room.  
"Yeah babe." He reassures her and pulls her into another hug. "I love you."  
"I love you too..." She whispers and lets the tears run down her cheeks.  
"Let's get you home…" He whispers in her ear.

She nervously shakes her head yes and he leads her out of the gym to his truck.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

I watch her as she settles into bed with a huff.

She'll never admit it but she's internally fighting a battle with herself.  
She'd ask for help but is scared to look weak.

"Melinda, can I do anything?" I ask sitting on the edge of our bed. "Melinda?"

She looks over at me and plasters a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine just tired thats all." She says and reaches out for my hand. "You're sweet though."  
"You know I hate when you plaster that fake smile on your face and say you're fine." I sigh and look down at the sheets, I squeeze her hand. "Please just talk to me, my love…"  
"What do you want to hear, Jim?" She asks, her eyes filling with tears. "That I can't close my eyes because I'll see him shoving a gun in my face or that my heart hasn't stopped racing?"

My heart breaks as she bursts into a fit of tears and I pull her into my arms.

"Mel… you are my wife. You are the strongest woman I know. We'll get through this." I whisper in her ear and rub her back softly.  
"Your words are hard to believe right now." She sighs.  
"Do you remember when we first got married and you were dealing with those twins?" I ask and look deep into her brown orbs.  
"What does that have to with right now?" She asks and lets out a deep breath.  
"Do you remember?" I ask. "You were so rattled and wouldn't tell me why you didn't want to go to dinner with Andrea and Will. What did I tell you that day?"  
"You said that our wedding rings create a bond and that my problems are yours." She whimpers and lifts her head to look at our wedding bands. "Why are you making me remember all this?"  
"I told you even then that your problems are mine and vise versa. So tell me everything." I say and she smiles.  
"I don't want to talk, Jim." She sighs and tilts her head sideways.  
"Then what do you want to do?" I ask, my hand reaching out to brush a piece of hair behind her ear.

A smile brushes across her lips, a real one and my heart flutters.  
That's what _Melinda Gordon_ does to me, it's an art of hers.

I instantly know what she is craving for me to do.  
She wants me to make her forget all about today. To kiss her thoughts out of her head and to push her over the edge into a world of love and passion.

Our eyes lock and chests rise and fall quickly with anticipation.  
In one fluid motion and without hesitation I slide my hand to the small of her back, while moving my other hand to the back of her head, pulling her in for the kiss.

Our worlds fuse together and we enter our world of oblivion.

* * *

Hours pass.

Melinda's bare torso snuggled up on my chest, our feet intertwined together.

"I am never letting you take a tray of cookies to someone by yourself ever again..." I joke and brush her strayed sex hair from her face. "I wish you would be a little more careful... your gift is becoming more and more dangerous by the day."

I gaze at her as she peacefully begin to snore.

"And you complain about me..." I laugh and kiss her forehead.

She always looks so beautiful in her sleep.

"Stop staring at me." She yawns and opens her eyes.  
"Just takin in the view." I laugh and she smiles. "Bad dream?"  
"The usual..." She sighs, peeling herself from bed and throwing my boxers on. "How do I look?"  
"Clothed..." I groan and close my eyes.  
"Your inner teenager would be quite satisfied if you opened your eyes." She purrs and runs her fingers across my toes to get me to open my eyes.  
"I don't believe you." I laugh.  
"Trust me baby…" She giggles.

I open my eyes slowly to irritate her.

"You like what you see?" She teases and smiles.

Damn my wife's breasts are... what's the word?

I don't know. I'm staring at her nipples which seem to be looking more and more delicious by the second.

"Told you..." She laughs and backs her way out of the house. "Be right back."  
"You think you're leaving this room?" I laugh and pull her close.  
"Get your hands off of me, Clancy!" She purrs as I pull them down.

She steps out of them and makes a break for it.

"Oh hell no." I yell and leap from bed. "You think you're getting away from me when you're naked."

I didn't even care that we were naked.  
I took off after her at full speed.

Her squeal fills the hallway as I wrap my arms around her.

"Oh you are so gonna get it." I whisper in her ear and throw her over my shoulder.  
"Jim! Put me down!" She squeals as I throw her down on the bed.  
"You're welcome." I say and take her nipple into my mouth.  
"God... I love you." She moans and throws her head into the pillow. "Just fuck me already."  
"I'm glad you didn't ask." I laugh and kiss her.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**I reached chapter thirty! I've never written thirty chapters for one story haha**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	31. Live Your Life

**I thought that I would jump a few years into the future to give you a peek at what The Clancy's future looks like.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**  
**Live Your Life**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It seems as if the last two years I have just been waiting for this day.

"Mom? You said something urgent happened… are you okay?" Her voice rings throughout the house I raised her in. "Mom?"

Katie… my sweet sweet girl.

"I'm in the kitchen, love." I say and try to lift the kettle from the stove.  
"Oh mom… let me help you with that." She says letting her bag down to lift the pot from my shaky hands.  
"I may be 80 years old but I still make a mean cup of tea." I laugh and a smile brushes across her face. "How is Ned?"  
"It must be an age thing. And he's at home with Annie and Harrison watching some cartoon. Asher and Macy dropped them off for the weekend so that they could get away for their anniversary." She explains as I set the tea bags in two mugs.  
"That's good. You still like honey and a spritz of sugar?" I ask.  
"Learned from the best," She says and I pass the mug to her.  
"Let's go sit outside. It's a beautiful day today." I say and she nods and helps me walk out toe front porch and sit on the swing that my husband installed many years ago. "I love it sitting out here right after it rains... sometimes i almost feel as if your father is sitting with me."  
"I bet he is... even if he's crossed over, he's with you in spirit." She says and I smile.

This house alone could hold is spirit, he put so much effort and care into it.

"I believe that he is with us a lot..." I say as we swing softly and drink our tea. "This house has a lot of memories."  
"This swing has many memories…" She chuckles as we sip our tea.  
"Indeed it does. I believe Ned proposed to you here." I say and she blushes.  
"He did… on a beautiful day like today." She says and looks over. "How was your doctor's visit?"  
"Oh it was…" I sigh and take a sip of tea. "Eventful to say the least."  
"Is everything okay mom?" She asks and turns her body slightly toward me.  
"I have maybe a few weeks to live. The cancer has spread and is making its way to my brain." I sigh and squeeze her hand. "Everything is in order so do not worry about any of that sort of stuff."  
"Are you trying to say that you aren't even going to try and fight this?" She asks, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Katie…" I sigh and reach out for her head. "I lost your father two years ago to this disease… I am not gonna fight something that he couldn't."  
"Mom please…" She cries and it reminded me back to when she was fifteen and has gotten her heartbroken. "I can't lose you."  
"I've lived my life. I watched five children grow into beautiful and kind adults. It's time I finally see what's on the other side after all these years." I explain. "There's nothing holding me back here anymore."  
"What am I gonna do without you?" She whimpers softly as she wipes away tears.

I pull her into my arms for a hug.

"Many things, my love." I say and caress her cheek. "Watch your two beautiful grandchildren play in the yard, kiss your husband more, take a vacation. All I ask is for you to live your life to the fullest so that when it comes time for you to say goodbye there is nothing holding you back."  
"I can't handle replacing the flowers on daddy's grave… how will I survive doing it for both of my parents?" She whispers, her tears rushing down her cheeks.  
"Just remember to make them lily's and everything will be fine." I whisper, trying to make light of the mood.  
"Will it?" She laughs.  
"It will because you have five siblings, four beautiful children, two grandchildren, a best friend by your side no matter what, nieces and nephews and a wonderful husband to help you through it. Also you know that I will be happy. I'll be with your father, Andrea, Delia and many other loved ones." I say and she nods.  
"I'm being selfish aren't I?" She asks and set her mug on the railing.  
"No... " I whisper and hug her again. "You're just being human. It's gonna be hard and I wish everyone could live forever but we can't. We live our lives and then we live our afterlife."  
"Just make sure to say goodbye before you go." She mutters and her phone rings.  
"I would never leave without making sure my children are okay…" I reassure her. "Answer it."

She pressed the phone to her and smiled.

"Ned? What's wrong?" She asks. "Well… I'm kind of busy at the moment." She says and I shake my head. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too. Bye." She ends the call and looks at me. "Crisis at the Banks' household." She laughs and helps me up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course." I say and give her a hug and kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too, mom." She whispers and kisses my cheek.

I watch as she leaves to go tend to her own family before making my way back into the house to wash our cups out.

It was a little after eight in the evening and I decided it would be a good day for a nice bath and good night's sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in Katie's bedroom and confusion running through my thoughts.

"Katie?" I call out and watch as she peels herself from bed.  
"Mom...?" She asks, rubbing her eyes an astray tank top over hear. "What are you..."

Then it hit me.

It is my time to say goodbye to all that I have left and all that I have gained. It is my time to finally see the light.

"Mom..." She whispers. "You're a..."  
"I know." I sigh. "I love you, my sweet sweet girl. You're my little miracle."  
"I thought this would feel a lot different..." She mutters. "Not that I imagined but you know."  
"Yeah." I say and reach out to touch her face.  
"Wow does that feel weird." She says and smiles before wiping tears away from her eyes. "How does it feel? I don't remember a lot of my experience anymore, not that I don't want to."  
"Nothing too much different from regular life." I say and look around. "Everything's a bit more darker and I feel a lot lighter which isn't a bad thing."  
"You have a knack for making people feel better during a time of sadness." She laughs as Ned grunts.  
"Katie? Babe... what are you doing?" He calls out.  
"Talking to my mom." She answers softly.  
"But she's not..." He mutters and everything clicks into place. "Oh no. Are you alright?"  
"Not really." She replies. "It hasn't hit me yet."  
"Come back to bed." He says and I nod.  
"It's time for me to go anything way." I say and she complies easily for once.

She makes her way back into bed and snuggles into her husbands arms.

"Tell him that I want him to take care of my family for me." I say and she relays the message.  
"I will, Mel. Give my mom a hug for me?" He asks and I nod. "Thank you. Your family will be safe with me."  
"If you do as good of a job as you did with my daughter..." I pause. "I know you will. I'm sorry for not trusting you with her at first."

She tells him exactly what I said and he answers with a laugh.

"You had your reasons." He replies and I smile.

That's when I see it.  
The light.

"It's beautiful, Katie." I say as I look for him. "It will take your breath away when you see it. Just wait a long while, okay?"  
"I'll try..." She sobs. "Give daddy a hug and kiss for me."  
"I will." I say as I wait for it to begin.  
"Mom?" She whispers and sat up slightly. "Find Charlie for me?"  
"Of course," I reply, smiling at her. "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

My life flashes before my eyes.

I was at the time when I first knew I could talk and see ghosts with my grandmother right beside me telling me it was alright to the moment when I first laid eyes on my handsome Jim. I can hear the last moments I had with my best friend, Andrea, before she went into the light. To the time when I gave birth to all five of my children. To watching them all grow up and build their own lives. To when Jim died in the hospital two long years ago. Through all of the treatments for the cancer I got just months after and lastly to my conversation with my daughter on the porch today.

The light is like just a gust of wind only it's not wind but a gust of love, peace and serenity.

And as I look into the light my Jim appears and my heart swells.

"Jim..." I whisper as he walks toward me. "You look?"  
"24? Yeah I know." He chuckles.  
"How do I look?" I ask.  
"As beautiful as the day I met you..." He says and winks, knowing that I chose to look this way in my peaceful afterlife. "Is she?"  
"Right over there..." He whispers and I spot her.  
"Andrea!" I yell and run over to her and give her a tight embrace.  
"I told you that I would be waiting." She says and smiles. "You're gonna love it here. You have a grandbaby you need to meet."

* * *

**Sorry if I broke any of your hearts but I felt as if this is the coping device I needed... my grandma passed away a yesterday from cancer and I threw myself into writing an update as a coping mechanism and this is what came out.**

**See you all next time. Xx Mariah**


	32. Spring of the Moment

**Chapter 32  
Spring of the Moment  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I am exhausted.

If I were to lie on my bed... my very comfy king size bed...  
I would sleep for a million years.

I turn the key to our apartment and see Jim on our couch, looking handsome as ever and drinking a beer.

"Oh my god..." I sigh and whip my heels off of my feet before rushing over to him. "I am so so sorry! I completely forgot about our date."  
"It's alright." He grunts and takes a swig of his beer.  
"No... it's not alright, Jim." I say and brush my hand through his hair slowly. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
"Well..." He says and that smile of his brushes across his lips.  
"Well what?" I laugh and loosen his tie.  
"I'd like to have it be a surprise..." He whispers and then pulls me onto his lap.  
"Then a surprise it shall be," I say and grind against him slowly. "But for the now... let's have dirty couch sex."  
"Only because you say so," he whispers and pulls my top off.  
"Are we playing the you didn't actually want me naked card?" I ask and then kiss the tip of his nose.  
"Yes ma'am." He chuckles and then pins me underneath him. "Now I'm going to remove your leather skirt and you're going to wrap your very silky legs around me."  
"Yes sargent." I salute and then kiss him.  
"I love you..." He says as he rubs his face over my breasts.  
"I love you too, Jim." I say and he looks up.  
"Oh I was talking to my girls." He says and shrugs his shoulders.  
"You're such a dick!" I say and shove him off of me.  
"Only because it wants you." He chuckles as I storm off to the bedroom and smirk.

I have the best idea to blindside him.

I slowly creep behind hide door and wait for him to run after me.

"Mel?" He calls out before walking toward the bedroom. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

I smile and look down at the floor.

He's actually sorry? I'm not even mad.  
He's the most perfect fiance ever.

I walk out and face him.

"Hey there..." He says and then smiles. "You weren't mad?"  
"No. I was just joking." I say and then realize.

Oh that's right... I stripped down to my bra and thong.

"I'm so gonna fuck you right now." He says and pins me against the wall.  
"I am one lucky gal, aren't I?" I giggle and then kiss him passionately.

I truly am the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

"Jim? Just tell me where we are going!" I say and tug on the tie he placed over my eyes a good two hours ago.  
"We'll be there momentarily." He says and pulls my hand into his.  
"Wait! You mean you made it to a destination over two hours away without getting lost?" I joke and start clapping. "My big boy."  
"You're truly hurting my feelings..." He sighs and I reach out but shut the radio off. "But that made me feel a little better."  
"I was just joking baby!" I say and turn my head in his direction.  
"As was I," he laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

I lean back into the seat and wait patiently for his return.

After a good ten minutes of listening to the radio he returns with a kiss on my lips.

"All set?" I ask and smile toward him.  
"Yes. We'll be there in a few moments." He says and squeezes my hand.  
"Where are we going?" I question and then hear his phone ring.  
"Thanks Bob. I owe you one." He says and hangs up.

He owes him one for what?

Oh no... I'm not wearing waterproof mascara...

This isn't going to end well for my face.

Five minutes later he parks the car and helps me out.

What's that smell? It's a mic of fresh air and nature, I can hear water rushing nearby and children running amuck.

"Jim? Are you sure we aren't lost?" I ask holding his hand as he guides me through the darkness when I hear two girls.  
"Oh my goodness! How cute!" They say and I smile as he unzips something. "He's surprising her... goals!"  
"I swear to god if that is your pants; I'm going to kill you." I laugh and feel his lips touch mine as he dips me. "Mmm... what was that for?"  
"For one, that would be my surprise. For two, that is because I love you very much and we have been overworking ourselves to save for this wedding of our." He says and pushes me and I expect hard ground but hit a plush mattress.  
"Where...?" I say as he takes my blindfold off.  
"Surprise," he whispers and lies down on top of me.  
"Camping?" I ask looking around me.  
"Yeah... I thought we should try something new." He says and then caresses my cheek. "We've been so cooped up in that apartment with all the technology... I thought why not take a break from everything for a week and get readjusted with our internal clocks."  
"Really? I never thought you had it in you..." I say and then smile softly toward him. "You..." I kiss him. "are..." I kiss him again. "the..." I kiss him again. "best..."  
"I could have told you that." He says sheepishly and then leans down to brush his nose against mine. "Just let me zip this closed..."

He closes the tent before making his move.

At first e kisses me roughly, running his hands through my hair. Soon they began to explore my clothed body and we both want more.

He lifts my tank top over my head, breaking our embrace for what seems like an eternity but it is only for a second. Then he is back on me like a magnet. He craves for me. His fingertips sliding up my back and to my bra. I can tell he is struggling, it has always been cute.

My lips leave his for a moment and I give him a small laugh.

"You got it?" I ask, my tongue slowly running across my smirk.  
"I don't have trouble with this sort of thing." He groans and goes in to suck on my neck, his way of getting me to shut up and moan but I push him away softly. "You know that..."  
"Liar." I whisper and shush him.

He tries to protest but listens to my hand. I push him onto his back to straddle his hips. I unbutton the hook on the front of my bra and slowly reveal my chest.

He looks at me like I am a goddess and I practically melt.

I love this man with everything inside me.

"Well Clancy... what kind of pickle have you gotten yourself into now?" I whisper and yank his shirt off.  
"I think I'm gonna be just fine." He mutters and slams me underneath him with a thud. "See... I told you camping would be lots of fun."

* * *

**Sorry but I have bad news for you guys. But my boyfriend decided to give me a suitcase to pack clothes with only telling me that we are going camping (real camping). No electronics. Nothing! For a whole week so I will be bringing a notebook in case anything pops into my head while we are there. Can't promise I'll actually do anything productive for any of my stories on here :)**

**But ****I wanted to publish something before we left and this idea popped into my head as I was packing. ****I thought it would be nice for Melinda and Jim to be able to spend some time alone just as I am going to be doing with my man. It's kind of based off of my life since we've barely seen each other the last few weeks which is the same predicament Jimel is in. Sorry, I probably just made you all heave haha.**

**See you all next time! Lots of love Xx Mariah**


	33. The Heart of the Matter

**Yes guys, I am back!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33  
The Heart of the Matter  
**

***Jim's Point of View*****  
**

I regret the decision of ever even letting my mother come.

I haven't even told my fiance that I invited my mother to the wedding.  
Our wedding.

About that... I should probably break the news about my mother to her.

"Melinda?" I shout as I walk through the front door of our apartment that we are currently sharing with Andrea until I showcase our almost finished home on our wedding night.  
"Yeah? I'm in the kitchen." She replies with what seemed like a full mouth of food.  
"I need to... cake." I say suddenly getting distracted by the plates of cake. "Cake?"  
"Wedding cake needs to be decided today." She mumbles and covers her mouth as she tries a piece of cake. "Did you forget?"  
"I knew I forgot something." I sigh and sit down next to her and Andrea. "Hey cake stealer."  
"Shut up." Andrea replies as she takes a bite of the piece Melinda was trying. "You're late."  
"This is red velvet and that is chocolate raspberry." She points to the two plates of cakes. "We've gotten it down to these and yes I think you'll like both."  
"Alright. I need to talk to you... alone." I answer and press a kiss to her cheek.  
"You're not getting cold feet are you?" She asks, her expression changing.  
"Oh no. I'd never cancel our wedding." I answer and smile at her. "I'm so jittery these days with the wedding being in two days."  
"Then what's up? I don't think Andrea is actually paying attention with cake in front of her." She laughs and leans her head on me.  
"I kind of invited my mom to the wedding." I answer flatly and prepare myself for one of her bridezilla moments.  
"And is she staying with us?" She replies and takes another bite of the red velvet.  
"No. She's in a hotel," I sigh and take a bite of the chocolate raspberry.  
"Okay." She mumbles. "That's not the most ideal situation but I can manage. I expected your mother to be coming."  
"Wait... you're not mad?" I ask and a laugh escapes her lips.  
"Why would I be? She's your mother Jim." She answers and I point to the chocolate raspberry after trying both. "Definitely this one."  
"You think?" She asks trying it again. "This is pretty good..."  
"You know how I am with my cake babe..." I laugh and she nods.  
"That's right." She giggles and then covers her mouth. "What?"  
"You've got..." I say and kiss the icing away from just above her lips and then move down to her lips. "Icing on your face. You wanna give this apartment one last bang before we're married?"  
"Key words," she whispers and then stands up. "I just need to call the bakery first."  
"Alright. I'll see you soon... you know." I whisper in her ear and then make a trail of featherlight kisses down her neck. "I love you."  
"Stop it or I'm closing my legs until the wedding starting today not tomorrow." She replies and I show myself out of the room.

I rush to our room and trip myself of everything but my boxers. I hear the sound of her footsteps and smile softly to myself.

"Come on Melinda... come on." I whisper and then hear the footsteps stop. "Fuck... mel please just come in here."

I hear her laughter and a few more footsteps before everything goes silent. I internally groan and feel as if my insides are burning.

I need her.  
I crave her.

Before I knew it I am trying to relieve myself and she walks inside.

"What do we have here?" She smirks and then closes the door behind her. "Could you not wait for me?"  
"You were taking so long and I..." I stutter as she approaches me.  
"Shh... I'm here." She whispers and then kisses me. "I'll take care of you, my love."

* * *

After a fun filled day with my mother who has been trying to change every decision Melinda and I have made, I finally remember that my bachelor party is tonight.

"Melinda!" I yell and look over two shirts.  
"Jim? Jim what's wrong?" She says as she walks out of the bathroom, a towel tightly wrapped around her. "The black one."  
"How'd you know?" I laugh and pull the black shirt over my torso.  
"You were standing shirtless looking very confuzzled at two shirts." She replies and walks toward her closet. "You're very easy to read my love."  
"What are you doing tonight?" I ask while I button my shirt up.  
"Movie night with Andrea." She says wiggling out of the towel and quickly into a baggy shirt of mine and pair of panties.  
"No pants?" I chuckle and run my fingers up her cheeks.  
"You know me. Once I get home off the pants go." She says and tries pulling out of my arms. "Stop. You need to go."  
"Come on babe... one quickie before I go." I whisper in her ear.  
"Go now or I'll put on my pink flannel pajamas." She says and I back away with my hands up. "Yeah. That's what I thought."  
"Can I have a kiss before I go?" I ask and follow her out and into the kitchen.  
"Of course you can." She says and grabs a bottle of wine. "Just one second."

She places the bottle on the counter and then turns around. She flashes a smile toward me and plants a juicy kiss on my lips.

"I'll miss you." She says and straightens my collar. "Don't get too drunk tonight. Alright?"  
"I can't promise ya that I won't be a little on the fritz but I won't get hammered." I say and then kiss her cheek. "And I think Bobby is taking me to a strip club."  
"I don't care where you go or what you do as long as you keep your dick in your pants and come back to home to me." She laughs and then goes to open the bottle.  
"All I want it you so do not worry." I say into her neck. "You gonna stay up for me?"  
"Even if I'm asleep you can wake me up." She says and pours herself a glass and then grabs them both.  
"So I'll see you later. Bobby's outside." I say going in for one more kiss once she's sat her butt down on the couch. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She answers and I hear Andrea snicker.  
"You two are gross." Andrea mumbles.

I shake my head and shut the door behind me.

"Clancy!" Bobby slurs and I roll my eyes.  
"You're already drunk?" I laugh and push him toward the outside world, an upside to living on the first floor. "How could you two let him get drunk already?"  
"We're all a little hammered. You..." My brother answers. "You just didn't want to come out any earlier than 10 because Melinda's got you whipped."  
"Melinda doesn't have me whipped. We were busy finishing up some things for the wedding." I say punching my brother in side. "You can't say a damn thing when your wife has you wrapped around her finger."  
"Alright... alright." Dan sighs. "Let's get out of here before I kill you little brother."  
"That's what I thought." I say and shove him slightly before getting into car. "Where we goin first?"

Dan chuckles and I settle back into my seat.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Melinda..." He whispers into the phone.  
"Jim? Jim where are you? It's almost 4:30." I say and my voice comes out full of worry and confusion.  
"Oh, Melinda," he says softly.

His voice sounds relieved, like he's been searching for me, and hearing my voice was the best sound in the world.

"Are you still out with the guys?" I ask pausing the movie.  
"Mel…" He sighs.  
"Jim! Stop saying my name!" I am starting to get frantic. "When the hell are you coming home? We have so much to do today... the rehearsal dinner and such."

Every bad scenario is probably coming to my mind at the moment.

I am at home cuddled up on the couch watching movies with Andrea while Jim is probably drunk and blissful, dancing closely with other women, allowing their hands to touch parts of his body that they never should be touching. Kissing lips they never should be kissing.

"What the hell are you doing, Melinda?!" Andrea's yells. "You're not talking to Jim, are you? Can't you stay away from him for five minutes? In a day, you're going to have the rest of your life to be up his ass!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Andrea!" I hiss and lean on the kitchen counter. "Jim? Answer me. What's wrong?"  
"I really do love you." He says, the music booming in the background, he's still out. "Please. Go. I'm done."  
"Done with what Jim?" I ask, and he sighs. "And I know that... I really do love you, too,"  
"I like hearing that." He says and laughs slightly. "I'm so done with half naked women that aren't you. God you are so much hotter than all these girls here..."  
"Jim..." I say and shake my head.

That man...

"Hey man, you ready for another shot?" Dan says.  
"Hey Jim?" I say gently. "Can I talk to Danny for a second?"  
"Sure, baby," he replies.  
"Hey Melly," Dan chirps into the phone. "What's up?"  
"I see you're giving Jim shots of something probably laced with vodka," I say evenly. "Even though you know he shouldn't drink it."  
"Relax, Mel. Jim is a big boy. Nobody forced him to drink it. He wanted too!" Dan chuckles. "Just let it go, Mel Go back to bed and wait for him to come home."  
"You're such an ass, Dan." I snicker.  
"This side of you is not very becoming. I wouldn't have pegged you as a Bridezilla." Dan mutters.  
"Finnick, I am not a Bridezilla... I am concerned about my fiancée's well being" I say exasperatedly.

I didn't want to blow up on Dan. It is supposed to be a fun night with friends, but he can really test my patience sometimes.

"How would you like it if I told you that Annie had drank herself into a stupor and had to be rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning? Because if you forgot, that's what happened to Jim because you guys thought the way he was acting was funny. I would have expected at least you to be more responsible this time." I say and he sighs.  
"Fine." He mutters and calls out for Bobby. "Where did Jim go?"  
"I got him a little gift. He's got a hot girl riding on his lap." Bobby says and I cringe.

Okay maybe I do care about what he does... I don't want to hear that he had women draped over him all night.

He is supposed to be mine. Not theirs.

"Jim!" Dan yells. "Hey! Hey, Jim!"

My stomach drops. Was Jim already passed out? Why would Dan need to call for him that many times?

"Dan?" I call out, hoping he would hear me through the phone and loud music. "Dan is he ok?"  
"Hey, man, let me see that drink in your hand. I have someone on the phone that wants to talk to you," Dan says.  
"To me?" He says, his voice becoming clearer as he brings the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Jim," I say softly. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little numb," He slurs. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Are you having fun?" I laugh.  
"Yeah, but I want to come home. Dan won't let me, says I'm a pussy and you have me whipped," He says, confused. "I think I might have had too much?"  
"I think you did," I sigh. "I can come and get you... if that's what you want?"  
"Please... I miss you and Bobby is trying to get me to get something more than a lap dance and I don't want too." He says.

My heart melts and I smiles.

"Need a cab buddy?" Someone asks.  
"No.. my wife is gonna come get me." He says and I practically cry.

His wife.

Almost... but oh god did I love hearing him say that.

"Ma'am is that correct?" The man says to the phone.  
"Yes. I'm his fiance and his buddies have let him drink a little too much." I say walking toward my bedroom with speed. "Where is he?"  
"Ahhh... your fiance is at Moe's place a mile from town square. I'll wait with him outside. See you soon." He says and hands the phone back toward Jim and softly hear him say. "Air is good for you. You're girl will be here soon."  
"Thanks." I say and end the call before throwing jeans and bra on.

I rush toward door and Andrea flicks me off.

"The guys let him get trashed. I'll be back soon." I say grabbing my keys and rushing out the door.  
"Whatever." She laughs.

15 minutes later I park my keep by the curb and get out.

He stands on his feet and walks toward me.

"Hey you..." I say smiling. "Got everything?"

He was covered in lipstick and his shirt as half ripped open.

But I didn't care. He called me to get him and that's all that mattered.

"I think so..." He says and pats himself down for a second. "I fucked up again."  
"You didn't fuck up, you were having fun with your friends." I shake my head and look to guard. "Thank you again."  
"Congrats and it's my job." He says patting his back and walking back toward the club as Dan and the boys walk out.  
"Look it's the happy couple!" Bobby chuckles. "Go screw her brains out now, Jim."  
"Just shut your mouth Bobby." I say and glare toward the whole group with a look that could kill.  
"Oooh... someones a little butthurt." Bobby says and flicks us both off. "Well fuck you both."  
"Friends who have to track me down and take my drink away," he sighs. "They shouldn't have to babysit me. I should know my limit."  
"It's your bachelor party." I say hugging him tightly, not even the smell of ass and desperation will keep me from him.

I hate when he talks down on himself. It is a habit after years of being told how worthless he is by his own father. Ever since he was a baby his father favored Dan, and when he died they weren't even speaking because he hated him so much.

He'd come to believe the things he said to him. and even to this day no matter how often I try to convince him that what his father said is not true and that he is my hero, there are still moments when he gets caught up in his negativity.

"That makes it even worse!" He says, raising his voice. "When will I stop screwing everything up? Damnit Melinda... you deserve better than me."

My heart breaks a little and I put my finger over his mouth before he says something else.

"Jim... look at me." I whisper so only he can hear me and my voice slightly cracks. "I love you and no one will ever come break that because when it comes to you... I'll always be that moon eyed girl who sees ghosts. You were the first boy who made me feel loved... and sexy... and like I deserve the world..."  
"You know I love you, right?" He asks.  
"Yes." I cry and smile slightly before laughing along with him.  
"Come here..." I laugh and then his lips are on mine and I slowly guide him back to my vehicle.  
"Let's get out of here." I whisper and then kiss him again."But we can't go home because Andrea is becoming strict on the no sex policy..."  
"Is she now? I might just have to have a chat with that one." He laughs and trace his nose up her neck. "Where are we going?"  
"That's a surprise." I say and then take a right turn.  
"Melinda?" He says and brushing my hair away from her neck.  
"Yeah...?" I laugh and he nudges my ticklish spot. "No..! please don't don't do this to me."  
"I really do love you." He answers, his lips grazing across my skin.  
"I really do love you, too, Jim." I say and suddenly park the car on the side of the road.

Fuck our destination.

I need him, right now.

"Oh I really really do love you..." I say and straddle him.

I sink into his lap as music and lust fills the air.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I got back to the world of technology on early Friday morning. But I got sick and didn't have the strength to type anything up until now.**

**I promise that I will update in a few days with another Jimel filled chapter.**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	34. Not Again

**Chapter 34  
Not Again**

***Jim's Point of View***

I gasp and bolt awake.

I actually had a nightmare, its been years since I've had a nightmare.

My hand grips the mattress, searching blindly only to find myself alone. A new wave of panic crushes my body, and I sits against the headboard to take a deep breath.

"It's okay." I wipe my sweaty forehead. "She's probably in the bathroom and Katie and Aaron are asleep," I force myself to think, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling.

After nightmares, I alway look for my girls and my son, to be sure they are fine, because my worst dreams never failed to repeat themselves—losing the ones I love more than anything.

I switch on the bedside lamp and pinch the bridge of my nose, still taking deep breaths.

The light in the bathroom is off, and Melinda isn't anywhere in the room.

Something is wrong.

I'm off the bed as fast as I can, a sickening fear growing inside me. I feel the blood draining from my face at the thought of Melinda hurting.

"Melinda," I say in rising desperation, rushing out of the room.

I step into the dark hallway, the moonless night not helping as I walk to my daughter's room.

The seven year old fast asleep with a teddy bear clutched to her chest.  
A small, red light on Katie's nightstand illuminates her tiny face, her olive tone darker under the crimson light. She sleeps soundly, her lips parted in restful abandon.

"Mel?" I ask anxiously to the darkness, limping slightly and searching for the handrail to the stairs. The first floor is dark and quiet, but the front door is closed. "Melinda?" I call again, relieved that she is still in the house.

I stumble to last of the unused bedrooms, finding the door locked. My stomach turns at the thought of my distressed wife inside the locked room, but a faint whimper from down the hall tells me that she is not there. I reenter our bedroom and walk toward the bedroom to find her lying on the floor.

"Mel..." I whisper.

My earlier rush gives away to sadness and concern, and she looks up at me as if hearing my voice for the first time. Without a second thought, I scoop her up in my lap, holding her tightly against my chest. Her skin is hot to the touch, her chin trembling with a feverish chill.

"I got my..." She whimpers and I shush her.

I knew what she is going to say and I feel my heart drop.

"I'm sorry," she whispers weakly, almost inaudibly.

I swallow thickly, holding her even closer to me.

"Shh, everything will be okay. I promise." I can't disguise the hint of tears from my voice. "We'll survive this, like we always do. This has happened three times to use now, we're bulletproof."  
"Is something wrong with me?" Her eyes are glassy with tears and maybe fever.

I slowly stand up, carrying her with me.

"Nothing is wrong with you." I kiss her forehead, loose strands from her braid brushing against my lips. "It happens to lots of women and... we have two beautiful children."

I want to offer more words of comfort, more promises and security. But every word feels heavy, and I content myself with another kiss on her cheek.

"Jim... I love you." She mutters and then rests her head on my shoulder. "Can we stay for another minute?"  
"Of course." I whisper and rest my head on hers.  
"Let it out," she says and I kiss her forehead.

I feel my heart break and the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Mommy?" Aaron's little voice enters my ears and she looks up.  
"Hi buddy." She says softly.  
"Why you in here? Its bedtime." He whispers.  
"Mommy needed daddy for a little bit and now he needs me." She says rubbing my back.  
"What's wong?" He says dragging his teddy over us.  
"Mommy and daddy are just sad, munchkin..." She says ruffling his hair.  
"Would a hug help?" He whispers. "Like one you give me when I'm sad?"  
"It really would." She laughs and I feel one of his little arms squeeze against me.  
"It be otay daddy." He soothes. "Mommy and I here."  
"I love you little man." I whisper and then he kisses my cheek.  
"I wuv you too daddy." He giggles and I look to her and she smiles. "We go to bed now?"  
"I love you too." I say and smile. "Yes we can go to bed."

We all moved before I scoop him up into my arms and tickle him relentlessly.

"No tickle monster daddy!" He squeals as I toss him into bed.  
"Tickle monster is gone but bedtime buddy is here." Melinda whispers and then kisses his head, her finger moving through his hair. "Mommy love you more than anything buddy."  
"I wuv you too mommy." He giggles and then grins widely, something he inherited from me.  
"Don't forget about me bud." I say and he giggles.  
"I never forget you daddy!" He grins and I lean down to kiss him. "I wuv you."  
"I love you too buddy." I whisper and then double tuck him in.  
"Goodnight." We both say and he turns onto his side.

We walk out holding hands and I close the door quietly behind us.

"I love you. I love our family and I thank you everyday for giving me our two perfect kids." I whisper.

My words brush her ears, and then I swoop her into my arms and carry her to our room, resting her on the bed while I go to shut the door.

"Jim," she calls for me just as my fingers brush against the knob. "Do you want to try again?"

I turn around and really look at her.

Her face so vulnerable, the traces of tears on her skin, the bloodshot eyes. My heart breaks a little bit more for the woman of my life. I walk to the bed and kiss her tenderly, both of us releasing a shuddering breath when we part.

"More than anything." I whisper and then raise an eyebrow.  
"I could use some cheering up," she smirks and I laugh softly.  
"Well I am an expert at that my love." I reach underneath and pull her closer.

* * *

**And... I killed everyone.**

**Sorry :/ ****See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	35. Jealous

**Chapter 35**  
**Jealous**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?" He asks as we walk out of my store and I lock the door behind us.

I ignore his question and glare at him.

"Are you driving us home or not?" I ask.  
"Yes... yes." He sighs and guides me toward his truck. "Let's go home."

I buckle my seatbelt and looks out the window.

"Don't forget to fix the lights tomorrow." I say pointing to the flickering bulbs above the sign.  
"I know. I would have done it today but I left the bulbs at home." He says and drives off.

I stare out the car window, examining the houses and scenery we pass as he drives us home.

I set my jaw, clenching my teeth together tightly; there are a thousand things I want to say to him right now, but I know I am letting my anger get the best of me.

"I don't understand why you're mad," he mutters, trying to get me to talk.  
"She's your _ex-girlfriend_," I whisper, still talking to the window.  
"I realize that Mel but you're overreacting." He says and I look in his direction.

Two can play at this game Jim.

"Fine. Would you like me to talk to Kyle?" I smile and watch his body tense up. "Because I will give him a call and we can talk memories... ooh maybe even those few times we had awesome sex. Would you like to hear about that? Because that's what happen tonight in my shop. You and your beautiful blonde ex-girlfriend talked about having sex in a pool with me right there."  
"She talked and I listened. I said a few things here and there because I was uncomfortable with the whole situation. I haven't thought about her since the day we broke up." He mutters, stares straight ahead.  
"See... right there you tensed up. You don't want me talking to him just like I don't want you talking to her." I explain. "She was flirting with you Jim. That's why I'm mad."  
"I realized that and you know what I did? I introduced you... my wife, the love of my life." He says and I ease up but turns my head back toward the window. "And then she said goodbye and left."

I take in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

Just picturing them two of them together, even simply talking, made my blood run hot. I feel the heat creeping up my neck, and I close my eyes to calm myself down. I am being irrational; I know that but it didn't change the fact that she was flirting with my husband.

"It's just…hard for me," I whisper softly.  
"You have nothing to be jealous about." He says, looking at me subtly. "I broke up with _her_. I don't want to be with her. I'm with _you_. I want to be with _you_. I'm in love with _you_. Why can't you just trust me?"

I pinch the bridge of mt nose, trying to reason with myself.

It wasn't his fault, but I _need_ to blame him.

"I just don't get why you had to be so friendly with her. Even if nothing's going on, it still made me feel weird, and I know I'm not being fair, but I think most people would feel weird in this situation!" I exclaim, glaring at him, and he clamps his mouth shut, his eyes trained ahead as he turns onto Hazen street.

He didn't say anything until he pulls into our driveway, parking behind my jeep and cutting off the engine. I went back to staring out the window.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird. She's just a friend; she was a friend before we dated–_briefly_–and I'm just trying to rebuild that rapport again, that's all. Okay?" He says putting his hand on my thigh.

I sigh, shaking my head to myself.

"That doesn't mean I'm speaking to you right now." I finally answer.

He sighs and leans back into his seat.

"Hey, come here," he says, and slowly I turn to face him, my stubbornness melting at the sight of him. "I'm sorry."

I drop my gaze, but he cups her cheek and pulls me to him for a kiss. It is soft and sweet, and I latch onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. His mouth opens readily under mine, and I taste him more urgently, a desperation taking over.

Jim groans when I reach down to palm him through his jeans.

"Let's go inside," he urges, but I shake my head, nipping at his jaw and ear.  
"Car sex." I whisper and go to suck on his neck.  
"Melinda we have neighbors..." He chuckles and repositions himself, trying to control the urge to rip my top open.  
"So?" I say and bite my lip softly. "Right here, right now."

He laughs incredulously, but his hands try to tug my hips closer, over the middle console.

"The house is literally right there." He mutters.  
"Don't care. I want you right now," I breathe huskily in his ear, and he groans, angling his face to draw me back into another heated kiss. "Plus look how just so happens to be taking a walk down out street."

He looks out the window to see Erica waking with a friend.

"Then maybe we should get out of the car and have some PDA she can see firsthand and not through a car window." He whispers in my ear and I open his car door, hoping out. "Knew that would get you out."

I claim his lips again, pulling him out of the car and then slamming him up against it, dipping my tongue into his mouth shuts the door and I can feel him hard between my thighs. I rub my body up against him to entice him more.

"You are killing me," he says, throwing his head back to look at the sky.

I thread my fingers through his hair, pulling his head back slightly.

"You're mine," I murmur against his mouth before releasing his hair to run toward the house.  
"Don't you run away from me, Mrs. Clancy." He yells and grabs my waist tightly, throwing me over his shoulder.  
"Jim!" I squeal as he walks to the house. "Put me down."  
"Not until we get upstairs." He says, unlocking the front door and closing it behind us. "You've been a bad girl."  
"Indeed I have." I laugh and he takes the stairs two at a time.

Once we reach our bedroom he plants my two feet on the ground and kisses me.

"I love you." He whispers and kisses my neck, sucking softly and leaving a dark oval shape there. "You've been marked my love.."  
"You did not." I laugh and then roll my eyes.  
"Just marking my territory." He grunts and then pulls my top over my head.

His mouth going to my breasts immediately and leaving a few marks there as well.

"Jim... I have to work tomorrow." I say as he continues on his path down my body.  
"Well who's going to see these besides me?" He raises an eyebrow and I sigh.  
"Very true..." I whisper and then pull him up. "Go lie down."  
"Who said you're in charge?" He laughs.  
"I did." I say pushing him onto the mattress. "Got a problem with it?"  
"No ma'am." He says and I smile.  
"That's what I thought." I say crawling up to his face to kiss him tenderly.

I release his mouth to unzip his pants. Once I had him out, I take him into my mouth.

"Melinda... you're gonna." He groans, his hand gripping my hair and pulling me off.  
"What are you doing?" I ask and he kisses me.  
"I'm gonna explode if you keep doing that to me." He laughs and I smile.  
"Are you gonna take over then?" I ask and straddle his lap.  
"Only if you let me." He smirks and I nod.

He pushes me underneath him and slowly slides my jeans off.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

As the sun streams in through the curtains I look to the clock and see it's a little after 10.

"Mel?" I yawn and move my hand over to her side of the bed but feel nothing.

I roll onto my side and see a note.

_Ghost emergency and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked way too cute.  
__Sorry, I made a pot of coffee. __I should be back soon. I love you ~ Melinda_

I smile and then sit up.

"Sorry bud. Cold shower it is." I say and slip out bed, pulling a pair of boxers on.

Was I really talking to my erection?

I need help.  
Help from Dr. Clancy.

"Stop it." I mutter and look at myself in the mirror after turning the shower on. "Stop picturing Melinda in a hot doctors outfit trying to cure your disease because its not helping and most importantly, stop talking to yourself."

I slip into the shower let out a sigh.

The last time I took a shower it was all hands, kissing and her leg on my shoulder.

God, was that a good fun filled day off.

* * *

After getting dressed and making myself a nice breakfast I decide it's time to go and find my wife.

She's either at the store or still hunting down a ghost.

I slip on my leather jacket and grab my keys off the hook before walking out of the house.

"Beautiful fall day," I think and then get into my car and drive off.

I see her Jeep parked outside. I park behind it and jump out of my car and walk into the store.

"Jim!" She exclaims and walks away from the register and toward me. "I'm sorry about this morning... I would have come back but then I remember Andrea couldn't open today."  
"It's alright." I say and kiss her quickly. "I just got up not long ago and decided to come looking for you."  
"That's sweet of you." She says and smiles. "Could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course." I say as she walks toward the register to ring someone up.  
"Could you go into the back and grab the big box labeled fragile." She says adding up the total. "I want to put it out here but I just haven't got the time."  
"Sure thing, babe." I say pressing a kiss to her cheek and then walking into the back of her store, looking for the box.

Once I find it, I pick it up and bring it out to her.

"Just put it on the counter." She says as she looks at the jewelry with someone. "This one is only 350 and it's Gold Diamond Vintage Engagement Ring. But I do have a few other choices in the back if you'd like me to get them."  
"What about that one?" The man asks and she laughs.  
"No. Um this is my wedding ring." She laughs and places her hand on his shoulder.  
"I know. I was just joking." He says and she nods. "I'll take the gold vintage one."  
"Good choice." She says and takes the ring from the display case and walks toward the register. "Cash or check?"  
"Check." He says pulling out it checkbook and writing a down the total.

She puts the ring in a box and take his check.

"Come again and congratulations." She says and looks my way.  
"Want some help?" I say opening the box.  
"Sure." She says pulling on the china slowly. "Isn't this just gorgeous?"  
"If you like this sort of thing." I say as she brings it over to a table and begins to set up the display.  
"I do like this sort of thing if you didn't realize that yet." She jokes and I kiss her neck as the door opens. "Welcome to Same As It Never Was, let me know if you need any help."

She pushes me away and continues working on the display.

"Stop it, Jim. I'm working." She says and I smile.  
"Like that's ever stopped you before..." I reply and go to grab another few plates.  
"Be careful." She quips and I shake my head.  
"I know." I say giving her the last few pieces of the dishes.  
"Perfect," she says walking away as Andrea comes in. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
"Sorry. My doctors appointment ran a little late." She says taking her coat off and hanging it up in the back.  
"It's alright. I was only joking." She says and leaning into my chest. "Just remember that I'm leaving at one to spend the rest of Jim's day off with him."  
"I haven't forgotten that my best friend is ditching me to have some awesome..." Andrea laughs.

She shakes her head and looks to the customer.

"What? I was going to say dinner." Andrea jokes and smiles.  
"Yeah right." She mutters and rubs her hands up and down my sides.  
"I think I'm gonna go and chat with some of the guys at the station for a bit." I say and kiss her cheek. "Sound good?"  
"Yes. Go have some fun with your buddies." She says and kiss my lips. "See you at home around 1:30?"  
"Yeah." I say and walk toward the front door, holding it open for a few people. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She says and rings someone up.

* * *

**A prompt from my saviour Meowser Hotchner :)**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	36. Birthday Party

**Chapter 36**  
**Birthday Party**

***Jim's Point of View***

"Can you believe she's fifteen...?" My wife of nineteen years asks me.  
"I don't want too." I say and she smiles.  
"Did you buy candles like I asked?" She asks, sipping her wine.  
"The swirly kind, her favorite." I say and hold the box up.

She nods and takes the box from me, carefully stick fourteen candles into the cake.

"Do you think she'll like it?" She asks. "This is the first year she didn't pick which cake she wanted."  
"I think she'll love it." I reassure her.  
"I hope." She says as I begin to light each candle. "I'm going to gather the girls up in the dining room. Are you good here?"  
"Yes I'm fine." I say as she kisses me before walking away. "Are you as surprised as I am that they are letting Mackenzie play with them?"  
"She's like a little doll that they can play with it." She says and continues her way to the living room.

I hear all six of the girls clamour into the dining room the moment the word cake came out of Melinda's mouth.

"Dad can I help you with the cake?" Aaron asks, walking into the kitchen with a grassy baseball uniform on.  
"Sure. How was practice bud?" I ask as he comes over and lights the last candle.  
"It was good. I really think we have a shot at winning the championship this year." He says with a huge grin on his face. "Coach is having me pitch the first inning!"  
"That's awesome Aaron! I'm so proud of you." I say and point to the staircase. "Now i'd go take a shower and put your uniform in the wash before your mother sees you and throws a fit."  
"Yes sir." He says running off just as she walks in. "Can I stay at Billy's house tonight?"  
"Did his mom say it was okay?" I ask.  
"She said that it was fine with her if it was alright with you when she dropped me off from practice." He says stopping at the stairs.  
"Yeah, you can go. I'll give you a ride in a bit." I say and relight a few candles that blew out.  
"Can I ride my bike? It's only a mile or so from here." He asks.  
"The sun's starting to set so no. I'll give you a ride." I say and he nods. "Maybe next time.  
"All ready?" She asks catching a glimpse of our son climbing the stairs. "Aaron's home?"  
"He just got back. I"m going to give him a ride over to Billy's once he's showered and packed." I say and she nods. "I told him to wash his uniform so you don't have too."  
"Okay. Let's please these girls with cake now." She says picking the cake up and carefully walking into the dining room with me behind her.

I saw Katie at the head of the table looking happier than ever which warms my heart as we all began to sing Happy Birthday.  
She blew out the candles and I press a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy Birthday princess." I say and she smiles up at me.  
"Thanks daddy." She says and leans her head into my side.  
"Who's ready for cake and ice cream?" Melinda says and all the girls cheer. "Alright! Katie want to help me bring stuff in?"  
"Yeah," she says getting up from her chair and following her mother into the kitchen.

Slow down Katie.  
You're growing up way too fast.

* * *

We are cleaning up the dining room a few hours later when a thought strikes me.

"Was I seeing things or was one of the girls not eating anything bread-related during dinner?" I ask as I throw a plate of half-eaten cake into the trash bag I'm holding.  
"Oh, yeah… Ivy's mom told me when she dropped her off that she can't eat gluten." Melinda says closing a package of ice cream and turning on her hell.  
"Can't, or won't?" I laugh and a smile comes to her lips.  
"Her mom said can't. I take that to mean she's got an allergy and isn't into the whole gluten is the devil craze." She says walking into the kitchen and appearing momentarily.  
"I hope so because I don't want Katie getting into that whole thing." I sigh and she hugs me from behind.  
"Katie's smarter than that." She says and kisses my shoulder. "Also she loves your cinnamon rolls and french toast way too much."  
"That's true." I laugh and thought comes to mind. "That reminds me of the time when Katie tried making me pancakes and got flour all over herself."  
"Oh don't remind me... that was bitch to clean." She says and hears laughter upstairs. "Today made her really happy... happier than I've seen her in a while."  
"I think the fact that we got her the latest smartphone helped." I say and she smiles. "Has she talked about him lately?"  
"Who? Henry?" She asks and takes the trash bag from me as we finish up. I nod subtly and she sighs. "She asked me something yesterday but that's the first I've heard about him since our vacation. She's coping Jim. I'm not expecting her to say anything about him for a few weeks at least."  
"That's good." I say and she nods.  
'I'm going to go take this out and then say goodnight to girls before turning in," she says.

She pads to my side and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, then turns for the door. I catch her wrist with my hand and pull her back for a proper kiss.

"You're not old enough to have a fifteen year-old, you know," I murmur against her mouth.  
"I'm forty Jim." She pinches my side and smirks. "I'm very capable of having a fifteen year-old."  
"Still," I say, kissing her deeply again.

She places her hands on my chest and pushes me back.

"I'll see you in a bit," she says coyly as she makes her way to the door.

* * *

After tidying up the kitchen to my standard, I ascend the stairs.

My tradition is the same, no matter how many extra teenagers are in my house—I check in on Mackenzie first, who at the age of five still usually listens to Melinda and I about sticking to her bedtime, and then on to Katie since Aaron isn't home.

Half the time she fights me and reminds me 'she's not a little girl anymore' and that she needn't be bossed around. With the presence of her friends in her room for her birthday slumber party, I remind himself to knock and actually wait for her to answer as opposed to knocking and promptly letting myself in.

The knock itself is interrupted by my daughter's shrill voice crying out in disgust.

"EW. Ivy, shut up!" She yells.

Kate would kill me if she knew I am listening in on the other side of the door, but I can't help himself. I lean my head toward the door.

"Oh, calm down, Kate, we all know it's true." Ivy laughs.  
"I don't want to hear that! He's my dad, Ivy!" She mutters.  
"So? Your dad is hot. Deal with it." Ivy says.  
"Again. EW." She laughs. "If he was like a celeb or something and not my dad then maybe but that is my father."  
"No wonder you're so perfect." Hannah chimes in. "You've got perfect genes coming from both parents."

Four distinct voices titter in amusement at my daughter's horror, and I shake myself and step back. Surely I'd heard them wrong.

"My dad looks like a troll, Kate, come on. It's a good thing that your dad is such a fox—" Ivy giggles. "No wonder your mom is so in love with him."  
"My mom doesn't love him for his looks, you idiot." She grumbles.  
"Whatever... think what you want too." Ivy replies.  
"My dad is embarrassing, and he's not hot. Seriously, can we talk about anything else?" She mutters.

I decide to forgo my usual good night to my daughter in favor of scampering off to my bedroom; for as embarrassed as Katie apparently is, I'm mortified.

Melinda is still awake and pouring over a book, and barely notices as I head straight into our adjoining bathroom. I don't quite close the door behind me as I run the tap and splash a handful of cold water on my face.

I suppose I'm not unattractive.

At 44, my black hair has begun to turn ashy, and my older brother is also beginning to notice his own thinning. Mine, on the other hand, is still thick and unruly, and I have it cut more than Melinda and Katie combined.

Thanks to the physicality of my work, my biceps and upper chest and back are still well toned and my forearms sinewy, even though my stomach has gotten just the tiniest bit soft in the last year or two. But there's very little about myself that I actually consider "hot"…particularly in when the complement is coming from four fourteen and fifteen year-olds.

I strip down and tug on a pair of black pajama pants I find hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and begin to brushing my teeth when she tiptoes in behind me. She catches my eye in the mirror quickly before slipping into the private toilet, and I lose my train of thought as I watch her disappear behind the sliding door.

Melinda, I think, is just as attractive as she was when I first married her, and if possible, more so.

There's a softness about her as well after three children and being married to a paramedic turned doctor. Her breasts are a bit heavier and there is the tiniest curve to her stomach. Silvery stretch marks adorn her hipbones and the inside of her thighs, which I know she hates but I revere.

What exactly it is that makes her more beautiful befuddles me, but it didn't make it any less true.

When she slips in front of me to wash her hands in the sink a few minutes later, my toothbrush dangles out of my mouth for just how lost in thinking of her I've become.

"Coming to bed?" she asks and wraps her wet hands around me.  
"Mhmm..." I mutter and she turns to walk back into our bedroom.

I push my toothbrush around in my mouth again as I feel the need to adjust my pajama pants slightly. I spit out my toothpaste and wipe my mouth quickly before following her into the bedroom, where she's tossing aside the too-heavy duvet before pulling back the sheets.

She reaches out for her book and pats a spot next to her.

"How do you do it?" I ask her.  
"What?" she says, confusion thick in her voice as she fidgets with the book in her hands. "How do I do what?"

Instead of answering the question, I stride forward and close the book, placing it on her side table. I pull her by her feet, flat onto her back. A surprised gasp catches in her throat, perhaps from the feel of my erection straining against my pajama pants.

I kiss her hard on the mouth, my mouth claiming hers greedily and tongue lapping at her bottom lip when I pull it between his teeth.

"Jim, what are you…" she begins, laying on her back as she folds her legs together and hitches them off to the side.

I crawl over her and prop myself up on my elbow before insinuating my hand between her thighs to push them apart, and place my palm possessively on her.

"Katie has friends over..." She whispers as I kiss her neck.

Her eyes widen as I sink atop her and slant my mouth over hers, silencing the rest of her sentence as I begin to toy with hem of her panties, furrowing my fingers where I know that despite the impulsiveness of this moment, she'll be warm and wet and waiting for me.

Nineteen years and three children later, she's still mine, and I know exactly how to touch her.

Her freshly manicured fingernails — a birthday present for Katie and a treat for herself — press into my shoulders as she winds her arms around my neck to pull me down on top of her the rest of the way as I probe my fingers between her soft folds.

When I break our kiss and pull away, she scowls at me for depriving her of the sensation. I smirk at her while trailing my fingers up again, finding the bud, and pressing in as I drop my mouth to the corner of her jaw.

I feel her pulse flutter wildly as my lips roam the muscles and hollows of her throat, and the tiny, soft grunt she utters makes me chuckle.

She tries so hard to be quiet.

"What's gotten—oh—into you?" she breathes. My fingertip dips into her entrance, twirling around to find her burgeoning arousal. With her wetness on my digit, I got in knuckle deep. "Jim..."  
"I just want my wife," I say, my finger still dipping in and out of her slowly, "is that so wrong?"  
"Jim, please," she grunts against my mouth when her squirming hips and quiet mewls have no effect on me, except to make the bulge in my pajama pants throb that much more.  
"Please what, Melinda?" I murmur in her ear before sucking her earlobe between my teeth. She tries to suppress the growl bubbling up in her throat, but the slight rise in her voice eggs him on further.  
"I need you right now..." She moans quietly as I move to suck on her collarbone. "Please."  
"And what if I want to tease you a bite first?" I chuckle softly.

I barely slide my fingers out of her when I pushes me onto my back and throws her leg over my hips.

I'm so caught off guard by her insistence that our arms clash as she pushes my pants down to expose me and I fumble at the hem of her camisole.

She shakes her head, muttering something about how she didn't want to wait for me after being teased for way too long, and I smirk for a second before her hand pumps over my erection while she pulls her panties off.

"Christ, Melinda!" I hiss, nearly too loud.

She pushes her fingertips to my lips and begins to ride me, shaking her head to silence me.

I brace my feet on the mattress to thrust upwards with everyone of her punishing snaps of her hips downward.

"You really—fuck—don't want to wait, do you?" I groan quietly before nipping her fingertip again.  
"Not tonight," she growls, pulling her hand away from my mouth to splay across my chest for leverage.

Our eyes lock as our breathing becomes heavier and more erratic, and subtle whimpers become full-on suppressed moans of the other's name. We try in earnest to keep quiet, but little words like "fuck" and "just like that" and "oh god yes" escape a little louder than we'd like.

Finally, she surges forward and seals her lips over mine, silencing us again as we rock together unyieldingly. The new position makes her toes curl and walls clench around me.

A few more thrusts, gasping sighs and thrashes of tongue against tongue is all it takes for me to spill inside her with a muffled grunt.

When we still, she pulls her lips away with a pop and grins down at me. I curl my fingers around her hips and keep her pressed against my chest, smiling back at her wolfishly as I push a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

"Can I ask what got into you?" she asks breathlessly.  
"I dunno… But do you really mind?" I respond, cupping her ass as I slips out of her and her panties slide back in place.  
"Mmm. No, I can't say as I do," she replies and lies next to met. "Think they heard us?"  
"Nah..." I whisper and roll onto my side.  
"I think I'm going to shower and change clothes." She sighs and then looks my way. "Anything else you want to spring on me beforehand?"  
"Not anything that includes this bed," I whisper and she laughs.  
"Well alrighty then..." She says slipping from bed and padding to the bathroom.

I hear the water trickle on when her face appears again.

"You comin?" She asks and I smile before jumping to my feet.  
"Of course." I say kissing her neck as I close the door behind us.

* * *

Just after breakfast the next morning, Katie asks to go see a movie with the girls that afternoon instead of hanging about the house. With the caveat that we agreed to clean up in her room that they made during the night, Melinda and I agree to driving them all to the mall.

As her friends climb the stairs to change out of their pajamas, Katie lingers behind. Quiet as she is—just like her mother—I notice her before Melinda does.

She clears her throat, and scowls angrily us—again, just like Melinda.

"You guys are so. Embarrassing." She mutters and crosses her arms over her chest. "When my friends aren't over I don't care because I'd rather have you do that then fight but last night was uncalled for."

"What?" I ask defensively.  
"Oh my god, Dad, you both know what I mean!" She trills. Melinda and I look at one another, confused for a minute more before Katie throws her hands in the air and huffs dramatically.  
"Can you just—can you please get a mattress that's less squeaky and keep it down next time!?"

* * *

**Utter embarrassment in front of friends due to parents. I know the feeling lol.**

**See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	37. 25 Years

**Chapter 37  
25 Years**

***Melinda's Point of View***

When Katie asked what a good marriage needs, a few things came to mind:

Honesty, passion, team-work, sharing, and companionship.  
It's pretty much in that order of importance, to me and her father at least and that's coming from someone who's been married for twenty-five years.

It's hard to believe that twenty-five years ago I was a twenty-one year old girl marrying the love of her life.

On May 3rd, a beautiful spring day I married my love an five kids, two moves and one career change later we are still going strong.

* * *

Something about today was just amazing. I don't know if it's because of our anniversary or if it's because I'm in my shop.

I did my usual routine, I unlocked the doors and turned the lights on before bringing Emma over to her play pin.

"You're still sleepy are you, Ems." I say rubbing her head softly as she continues to sleep. "Mama will be right out front..."

I set up the baby monitor before grabbing my laptop and walking out to the front of the store. I close the doors and place the monitor on the counter and turn the sound on medium. I turn the music on softly to play throughout the store and look through the deliveries.

Only two today and not until after lunch.

I wasn't expecting Katie for another half an hour since it was a Wednesday and she had an later class last night.

"Hey Melinda." A woman says walking in.  
"Hi Karen!" I say cheerfully and smile. "How's your morning going?"  
"It's going great. I thought I'd stop by and try and find something for a baby shower." She says as I scroll through the obits slowly, a new ghost means research.  
"Anything I can help with?" I ask as she looks through the onsies.  
"These are the cutest things I've ever seen!" She says as I walk over to her.  
"These were big in the fifties. The colored lace looks beautiful. Is she having a boy or a girl?" I ask looking at some of the boys things.  
"A little girl." She says picking out a few things. "Do you have an bows? You were all out the last time I was here."  
"I have a bunch, I hit a gold mine at an estate sale Jim and I went to last week. They're over here." I say guiding her to the bowl with different styles bows and hairbands. "70's was a good ear for these."  
"How is Jim doing? I haven't seen him since we bumped into each other at the pharmacy a few months back." She asks. "I think Kenzie had the flu or something."  
"Yeah I think she had a bad sore throat." I say and hear a soft cry coming from the baby monitor. "He's doing great, especially since the promotion. He's been home a lot earlier than before. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

She nods as I walk toward the back to see my one year-old screaming her head off.

"Mama's here..." I sing softly and pick her up into my arms. "No need to cry."

I shut the monitor off and wipe her tears away.

"Mama's here pretty girl." I say as a smile appears to her face. "See you're alright... you just wanted your mama."

I walk out into the store with her on my hip.

"Sorry. Em was just a little frightened." I say as she walks toward the register.  
"It's alright. I think I'm all set." She says setting the baby clothes and accessories onto the table.

I sit down and move Emma to my lap.

She waves to Karen and then pulls my hair over her face.

"She's the shy one." I laugh as I ring her up. "You're total is $35.60."  
"She's a real cutie. Is she the only blonde?" She asks and hands me two twenty dollar bills.  
"No, Mackenzie's blonde. They get it from Jim's mother." I laugh and then give her the change before putting each item into a bag. "Hey hair monster. Want to help me tie the bag?"  
"Yeah!" Emma giggles and helps me tie a bow on the handle. "Have good day!"  
"Awe isn't that sweet." She says and pokes Emma's nose. "I wish I still had little ones but they're all grown and live far away. Wait isn't it you and Jim's anniversary today?"  
"Yeah, twenty-five years today." I say as Katie walks in. "Jim has something planned and that one's taking all the kids for the night."  
"Wow. Big task to tackle." She laughs.  
"Nah.. they're easy to handle when Ned's around." Katie says taking her jacket off. "I'm late. I know. Sorry mom."  
"Mom? Oh my... it's Katie." She says and Katie laughs.  
"Yeah. She's 21 now.." I say and look her way. "Wow. I'm getting old."  
"In the flesh. I just moved back from the city a few months ago." Katie says fixing her neatly braided hair in a small mirror. "You're not old mom..."  
"At least you tried to cheer me up." I laugh and Katie hugs me from behind.  
"Kitty..." Emma whispers and reaches out for her sister.  
"Hey Ems." Katie says picking her up. "How's my favorite sister? Shh... don't tell the others."

Emma makes a zipper over her mouth and we all laugh.

"Well I better get going. Give love to rest of the bunch." She says grabbing her bag and leaving.  
"We will!" I say and stand up. "I'm going to get a coffee and check out a lead on this ghost. Hold down the fort and keep an eye on her?"  
"As long as before you leave, you bring me a coffee and blueberry muffin." She says tickling her sister's sides.  
"I'll be right back." I say and she smiles.  
"Thank you." She says walking toward the back with Emma.

* * *

Later on that night I'm lying on the couch, my legs stretched over his lap sipping a glass of wine. He is giving me a foot rub, another reason to add to the list on why he is the best husband ever.

Even after a long days work at the hospital when he gets home all he wants to know is if I had a good day and need anything.

How did I get so lucky to find a man like him?

"You alright Mel?" He asks, his hands moving to another foot.  
"Yeah... I'm just thinking about some things." I sigh and swirl my wine around.  
"Anything I can help with?" He asks as I finish my glass and set it on the table.  
"No... I crossed over a ghost today so we'd have a stress-free night." I say and smile. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have had twenty five years with you and can't wait to have another."  
"I can't wait either." He says pulling me onto his lap.  
"I do have one question for you though," I say just as he leans in to kiss me.  
"Hmmm?" He asks, kissing my neck softly.  
"How would you describe twenty-five years of marriage?" I ask and he pauses. "Someone asked me that today in the store and I didn't know how to answer it and it's been on my mind all day."  
"Well... I don't know." He laughs.  
"See the guy looked at me like I should know and I don't know how to describe it." I say and we both laugh. "I mean... We're friends and lovers as well as equal partners who work together to get things done." I pause and think again. "We split up the work and make decisions according to strengths and weaknesses as well as likes and dislikes. We share as much as possible." He nods and then kisses me. I give him a look and he backs off with his famous smirk on his lips. "I do the finances because I'm better at it and you do things I'm not very good at like cooking. We play to our strengths. Neither of us is the head of the household, we share responsibilities when it comes to everything."  
"And we've reached twenty-five years. It hasn't all been perfect but I don't think there is another person I could have spent all that time with without going crazy." He says and reaches to the side. "Now I know we said no gifts but I had too."  
"Jim..." I say and reach to the opposite side. "I got you something too."  
"We're just terrible aren't we?" He laughs.  
"Just a little. I saw this and I had to get it because it was screaming your name." I say and grab the box. "It was on sale so it wasn't too expensive but it was a pretty penny."  
"So was this," he says and we exchange boxes. "You first."  
"Alright but only because you said so." I say and kiss his lips tenderly before opening the box and seeing the sparkling white and purple bracelet. "Oh my god.. this is where it was."  
"Yes. I saw it on your end table a few weeks back and it was getting a little dull and got it refurbished. It's all the same jewels but I got the day I proposed engraved which just so happens to also be today since we got married the same day." He says clasping it around my wrist. "It reminds me of you, this necklace. It's a little aged but it's still the most beautiful since the day I saw it."  
"I love you." I say and kiss him. "I have been kicking myself because I couldn't find this bracelet because I've treasured it since the day you gave it to me... "  
"Now let's see what you got me." He says and opens the box to see a new watch. "You didn't..."  
"I did. You've been talking about this watch for the past few weeks and after getting promoted to chief at the hospital and our anniversary I thought you deserved something nice after all these years of putting up with my crazy ass." I say and he laughs.  
"I couldn't see loving anyone other less crazy than you." He says kissing me again.  
"Well you're stuck with me, Clancy." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"Shall we take this celebration to our bedroom?" He asks and I stand up, holding my hand out for him.  
"We shall..." I say and he sweeps me off my feet carries me upstairs.

He made love to me for the billionth time.

Kissing every inch of me until I weep with frustration, then taking me to my peak again and again until he couldn't stand it anymore and goes with me, tumbling us even further into a fathomless abyss of love.

* * *

**I spent all day thinking of how to describe 25 years of marriage between Jim and Melinda and this is what came out. ****I tried my best to dig further into Mel's mind and how she would describe that bond she shares with Jim. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now a question for my readers: would you guys like to read a bit more into Mackenzie and Aaron because I have a few ideas for those two and I haven't wrote much with them.**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	38. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**In chapter 36 I wrote Aaron saying something to Jim about a baseball championship and him pitching the first inning and when I was watch season two's baseball episode last night this came to mind and I thought I'd dig into Aaron's mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
****Take Me Out to the Ball Game**

***Aaron's Point of View***

Today is the big day.

The baseball championships are today and I'm pitching the first inning.  
It's a lot to ride on my shoulders and I don't want to let my friends down by pitching terribly.

"Maybe my lucky glove will help," I say to myself as I take the mitt off of my dresser.

It may not have been the newest or best glove in the world but it was the glove my dad used when he played baseball.

"Hey bud, you all ready to go?" My dad asks knocking on my door as he walks in.  
"Almost. I'm just nervous." I say and pull the glove over my hand, it still fits perfectly.  
"That's reasonable." He laughs. "I always got nervous right before a big game."  
"What did you do to calm your nerves?" I ask and he pats a spot next to him on my bed as he sits down.  
"I used to just throw a ball into the air and catch it for a few minutes and eventually I'd calm down." He explains and I hand him the mitt. "I threw my first fastball with this glove and I was terrible but you're really good. You've got a shot at being on Varsity if you keep it up and practice at the cages and stuff."  
"You think?" I ask and he hands the mitt back to me.  
"I've known it since you were knee high and watched games with me." He says and stands up. "Follow me. I've got you something."  
"What?" I ask and follow him to his bedroom with mom.  
"You can have this," he says giving me a ball. "It was my favorite when I was kid. I kept it all this time because I wanted to give it to my son or daughter if they loved baseball as much as I do."  
"This is awesome." I say and smile. "Thanks dad!"  
"You're welcome bud." He says ruffling my hair as I walk back into my room and grab my hat.

I strategically put it on my head at an angle so I can still see.  
I really need a haircut.

"Boys!" Mom yells and I hear Kenzie scream at Katie for something. "We need to get out of here soon."  
"Coming!" My dad and I both say and run down the stairs and stand before her. "We're ready."  
"Really?" She asks folding her arms over her chest.  
"Yes ma'am." I say and she looks to my dad who nods.  
"Where's your bag Aaron?" She replies.  
"In the very backseat of your car." I answer and she nods.  
"Did you pack the snacks and drinks?" She asks my dad.  
"Yes honey." He says and kisses her cheek.  
"Alright. One of you grab the food and the other grab the blanket. Also get Mackenzie in the car." She orders and we move before getting yelled at. Game days can be stressful on her. "Katie are you ready?"  
"Yep. I've been ready for a half an hour and people say girls take forever." Katie says.  
"You also took over an hour in the bathroom and used up all the hot water." I say and hits me over the head.  
"Does it look like this straightened masterpiece I'd like to call my hair comes out magically on it's own?" Katie says. "No. I was blessed with beautiful curls that take forever to curl and brush through. I also needed to do my face."  
"You're a real..." I say and she and my mom raise an eyebrow at me. "Nevermind."  
"That's what I thought." Katie whispers under her breath.  
"Be nice to each other." She says and fixes Katie top. "This is not a boob show Katie."  
"But..." Katie says but my mom shushes her.  
"But you're going to distract the whole damn baseball team." She says and grabs the bottle of tylenol from the medicine cabinet we keep downstairs. "I'm gonna need this if I'm not going to strangle you all."  
"You said that if you got em, flaunt em." Katie mutters.  
"I did didn't I..." She mutters and my dad freezes. "Jim don't."  
"Don't what? I didn't hear that come out of my little girls mouth because I'm leaving with food and my other daughter." He says and picks Mackenzie up. "Bye!"  
"Oh my god. I am so grounded." Katie mutters as I grab the blanket and head for the door.  
"Can we please go to my game and stop talking about boobs?" I say and they laugh.  
"Yes." They answer and I shut the door behind me.  
"Good," I mutter and throw the blanket in the back with everything else.

I get into the very backseat of the jeep and buckle myself in.

"Dad is it normal for..." I start saying and the quiet myself down. "Nevermind."  
"Is it normal for what?" He laughs and looks through the rearview mirror. "Speak Aaron."  
"Well the girls are coming and Kenzie will tell them." I say and look to the 5 year-old.  
"Kenz is watching something of Katie's phone and isn't going to say anything." He laughs. "I'll lock the car until you're done talking."  
"Alright. Is it normal for me to have feelings for a girl..." I say quietly.  
"What kind of feelings?" He asks and locks the door as Katie and my mom walk out the front door, locking it behind them.  
"Sexual feelings," I say softly.  
"Oh! What girl?" He asks and turns around to face me.

My face starts to get hot and he motions to my mom to give us a minutes and they kind of back off.

"Hannah..." I blurt out.  
"Hannah as in your sister's best friend?" He asks.  
"Yeah... last month she and Katie were swimming in the pool and such and I was making a snack and I turned around to ask they wanted anything because they'd been out there a while and she was kind of naked." I say and I can tell that my dad didn't know what to say. Well the whole situation was awkward. "It was an accident. She was just retying her top and didn't see me. But i saw her and I've been having these dreams about her and I don't know what to do."  
"Well everything you're telling me is completely normal Aaron." He says itching his head. "You're growing up and as you get older you'll be able to control what's happening to you. But what you're explaining to me sounds like what your school will explain to you as a wet dream. Its what happens when you're attracted to a girl or a boy, either way is perfectly normal so don't ever feel ashamed to ask questions if you're confused. And since we're kind of on a time schedule right now why don't we go fishing this weekend and we can talk more about this. Okay bud?"  
"Okay... thank dad." I say and he goes to unlock the doors. "Please don't tell mom."  
"If she asks I'm gonna have to give her the jist of it but I won't say names or anything too big." He replies and opens the doors. "I'll just say something along the lines that you're growing up and such."  
"Okay that works." He says and the girls climb in.  
"What was that about?" Mom asks as she buckles herself in.  
"Aaron needed to ask me something private." He says and she nods.  
"Oh okay." Mom says and we begin to drive.

* * *

"You pitch like a girl Clancy!" Carter laughs as we walk toward the dugout. "It's all your fault we're down by three points."  
"Shut up Carter." I mutter and throw my mitt in my bag.  
"And what if I don't want too?" He mutters and grabs my mitt. "Ooh is this your loser dads? A hand-me-down what are your parents poor?"  
"No! Just give it back." I say and as he holds it up in the air.

I wasn't tall enough to get it even if I jumped.

"Come on... jump Clancy jump." He laughs and I punch him in the crotch. "You fag!"

He falls to his knees and I grab my mitt.

"Don't take my stuff Carter." I say and go put my mitt back in my bag.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach asks walking into the dugout.  
"Aaron punched my in the balls for no reason dad..." He says to his dad.  
"Liar! You stole my mitt and was making fun of my parents."  
"You're benched for the rest of the inning Clancy." Coach says and crosses his arms.  
"But I..." I say and Carter smiles me.  
"I don't give a crap. You're benched." Coach yells. "Go get something to eat and calm down. Now Carter are you feeling good enough to bat?"  
"Yeah... I'm feeling a little better." He says and grabs his bat.  
"Alright. You're next." Coach says walking out, shutting the door behind him.  
"Go hang out with your loser family, faggot." He says as I put my hat back on.  
"Shut up Carter." I say and push past him as I walk off the field and toward my family who are sitting on a blanket.  
"Aaron!" Kenzie says and waves her pom poms, my little cheerleader.  
"Hey..." I sigh and sit down.  
"What are you doing out here baby?" My mom asks fixing my hat so I can see.  
"I was benched for the rest of the inning because of stupid Carter." I grumble and he pulls me in for a side hug.  
"Hey we don't call people names..." She says and kisses my forehead. "What happened?"  
"Well he was making fun of dad's mitt because it's not new and asked if we were poor... and he called you guys all losers and me a fag." I explain. "Where is dad?"  
"He had a phonecall to make." She says looks to Katie. "Hey can you watch your sister. I need to talk to your brother a little more privately."  
"Yeah sure and Aaron..." Katie says as we stand up, I look over my shoulder. "We were pitching really good."  
"Thanks." I say and she nods as we walk away. "I couldn't just let him talk down about you guys cause you're all awesome... so I punched him in the balls."  
"I know I usually don't condone that behavior but he kind of deserved it. You were just standing up for us but next time think it through." She says and ruffles my hair. "You really need a haircut."  
"Please make me one..." I beg and she laughs.  
"I will. I heard about your fishing trip with dad. That's gonna be fun!" She says trying to cheer me up.  
"Yeah..." I sigh and she stops in front of me.  
"I know since you've been getting older we don't talk much because you're a boy and I'm a girl and we don't have much in common anymore. But you're my little boy... my only little boy and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything... well almost anything." She says and I look up at her. "One day you're gonna be taller than me and have a girlfriend... and trust me when I say that scares me more when I think you growing up then Katie."  
"Mom I'm always gonna be your little boy. I know that." I say and hug her. "Just know that if you ever need a snuggle buddy I'm still here."  
"Really?" She asks as we walk back.  
"Yeah." I say and she smiles.  
"That feels really good to hear you say that." She says as we sit down.  
"What'd I miss?" Dad asks as he runs up. "Why aren't you out there Aaron?"  
"I got benched for the inning because of Carter." I say and his face changes.  
"Are you serious?" He says walking toward the dugout. "I'm gonna give your coach a piece..."  
"Dad please don't. Just come sit with us." I say and he does.  
"Are you sure?" He asks and sits down next to my mom, his arm around her waist protectively.

Ew.

"Yes. I talked with mom about it and I shouldn't have acted the way I did but he was talking bad about you guys and it makes me mad when that happens." I say and he nods. "So let's just watch the game and I'll get back out there when the innings over and it will all be good."  
"Well alrighty then." He says and kisses my mom.  
"Ugh ew.. please don't." Katie and I both whine.  
"If that disgusts you then this will be worse." He laughs and then they start making out.

My insides cringe and I pretend to throw up.

"Stop it! Please we'll do anything!" We all plead besides my happily married parents.  
"Fine. We're done." Mom laughs. "You guys are too funny."

Disgusting.

* * *

"Hey don't look so sad... you at least got into the championships." Katie says pushing me forward, her hands on my shoulders.  
"I guess," I whispers.  
"You also hit a double and a homerun!" My dad says.  
"Whatever thats just a few hits..." I mutter.  
"You also struck out four batters." My mom adds.  
"That is pretty good," I sigh.  
"And you look super cute!" Kenz giggles and I smile.  
"Yeah I guess..." I laugh and smile. "Thanks you guys."  
"That's what family is for Aaron." Katie says and gives me a hug.  
"Burger time?" Kenz asks as my dad swings her onto his shoulders.  
"Yes Kenz, we're going to go and eat burgers." My dad laughs.  
"Yay!" She giggles and we all file into the jeep.

Did we win?

No but my family sure knows how keep a smile on my face.

* * *

**I thought this was the cutest ending in the world! The Clancy's are so fun to write :)**

**Next chapter: Mackenzie!**

**See you all soon Xx Mariah**


	39. Little Fish

**Chapter 39**  
**Little Fish**

***Mackenzie's Point of View***

Ever since I was a little girl I've been called a little fish.

I loved baths— still do —and I used to believe I was a fish without gills until I was 8.

Any way the point is that I love swimming and basically anything that has to do with water.

So you better believe that I am going to make the varsity swim team as a freshman.

* * *

"Mom! Where is my lucky swim cap?" I yell as I go through my swim bag and can't find it.  
"What honey?" My mother asks as she brings in my freshly folded laundry.

Best. Mother. Ever.

"Have you seen my lucky swim cap?" I ask and throw all of stuff back into my new duffle bag that I bought from my allowance. "You know the lime green one that I wore when I took second at state last year."  
"Umm I haven't seen it around but I'll keep my eye out. One of your sisters could have snatched it by accident." She says placing a pile of jeans and leggings onto my bed. "I'll be right back. I have your shirts in my room still."  
"I'm gonna..." I say and go march into their rooms.  
"No. You're going to calmly ask your little sisters if they have seen your lucky swim cap." She says blocking my way of exit. "Do you remember that time when you stole Katie's favorite hairpin that she was going to wear for a dance competition and accidently broke it by putting it into your dolls hair and yanking it out when it got stuck?"  
"Yeah..." I sigh and my pulse slows a bit, my fists unclenching.  
"And what did your sister do?" She asks.  
"She stole my piggy bank and bought herself a new one." I mutter, still upset about that.  
"Besides that Kenz." She laughs. "How did she react?"  
"She was mad but she forgave me the next day." I reply. "She understood that I was only five and didn't mean to break it."  
"Exactly." She says and moves to leave along with me. "Now be nice."  
"Yes ma'am." I say and walk toward Lana's room. "Lana?"  
"What?" She asks and looks up from her drawing.  
"Have you seen my bring green swim cap?" I ask, leaning on her doorway.  
"Not since your last race." The six year-old answers as she continues to color.  
"Are you sure?" I ask she nods, continuing to sing some Disney song.  
"Alright." I say and then make my way toward Emma's room. "Ems?"  
"Sissy! I have a present for you!" She giggles and runs up to me.  
"What?" I ask, kneeling down and she holds my bright green swim cap.  
"I made it pretty!" She says opening it to reveal the holes where she obviously used scissors to cut a design. "You don't like it..."

My face had kind of dropped, must have been a sign for her.

"I love it, Ems." I say and take it.  
"Really?" She grins.  
"I do..." I sigh and then kiss her cheek. "Thank you for the beautiful present but next time you want to take something of mine... ask first. Okay?"  
"Okay." She says running past me. "Daddy! You home!"

I stand up and look down at the cap I've won over twenty competitions with.

It wasn't the reason I won... but it still was my favorite cap.

"Kenz? You okay?" My dad asks as I turn to leave Emma's room.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I say and scratch the back of my neck quickly.  
"You don't look fine." He says setting down my rambunctious four year-old sister. "Wanna talk?"  
"Sure..." I mutter and then walk into toward my room.

I plop down on the bed and he sits next to me.

"Emma stole my favorite and lucky swim cap... and she took a pair of scissors and cut most of it up in hopes of giving me great joy when she gave it to me." I say and he tries not to laugh. "It's not that funny dad."  
"Sorry." He says and smooths out my hair before pulling me to my feet.

He walks me over to the side of my room I dedicated to sports memorabilia.

"Look at these four hooks that are drowning in medals from your swim meets and tell me that that cap won those." He says and then points to the shelf above it. "Did that cap win you that trophy from state last year? No it did not. Did it win that trophy from nationals the year before? No it didn't because that cap is just a thing." He turns me around and then kneels down so he can be face to face with me,— thanks mom for your shortness. Why couldn't I have been blessed with the height that my father has? —he gives me a smile which causes me to smile. "You are an excellent swimmer Kenz. Always have been and always will be. You are my little fish and don't need that swim cap to make varsity. You and I both know it."  
"Okay! I am a good swimmer with or without my cap... but that was still my favorite cap." I say and he laughs.  
"I'll make you a deal." He says standing up. "If you put your clothes away and go do the dishes I will drive you the sporting goods store and you can buy whatever cap you want."  
"Really?" I ask and he nods. "Okay. I'm going."  
"That's my girl." He says and kisses my forehead. "Let me know when you're done."

I start to walk toward my clothes with my arms filled with jeans.

"I will." I call out to him as I neatly put away all of my clothes.

* * *

The next day I walk out of the locker room with my hair hanging over my shoulders in damp waves.

My swim bag is hanging over my shoulders with my brand new teal swim cap hanging out of the side— thanks dad — as I walk down the halls.

Tryouts had finished well over 45 minutes ago but I had to look decent before going to find my sister Katie who was probably in her classroom grading the short stories the Creative Writing handed in today.

My sister is my teacher, how embarrassing. But everyone freaking loves her.

"Hey Mackenzie did you see the list yet?" A girl says from behind me causing me to turn around.  
"What list?" I ask as she runs up to me.  
"The list on who made the swim teams. Duh." She laughs. "I'm Vickie by the way. I have your sister for English, she's really nice."  
"Oh! It's already up?" I ask and take a right turn as she goes to walk out a side door.  
"It was posted 5 minutes ago by the trophy case." She says and smiles. "I made junior varsity."  
"Congrats! Did you see my name by any chance?" I asks as she turns to leave.  
"I didn't. Not on junior varsity at least. I didn't look at the varsity or c teams though." She says smiling softly. "Good luck."  
"Thanks..." I mutter and see the crowd of people looking over the three sheets of paper on the trophy cases.

I see a mix of happiness and disappointment on these girls faces and my heart starts to pound.

What if I don't make it on any team? Will my family think I'm a failure and laugh at me?

I run toward the pack of people and fight my way toward the lists and see that I am not on the c or junior varsity teams.

2 down, one to go.

I look at the final lists and take a deep breath in.

Don't show any emotion. Not yet at least.

* * *

**Girls Varsity Swim Team - ****Practice starts tomorrow at 3:30 sharp! Don't be late ladies **

**1\. **Bianca Anderson - senior**  
2.** Sarah Allison - senior**  
3.** Georgina Brentwood - sophomore**  
4.** Mackenzie Clancy - freshman**  
5.** Francis Hunter - senior**  
6.** Janet Johnson - junior  
**7.** Lily Johnson - junior  
**9\. **Cassandra Lopez - sophomore  
**9\. **Nicole Mason - sophomore  
**10.** Danielle Mason - senior**  
11.** Clara Nelson - senior**  
12.** Hannah Peterson - junior**  
13\. **Jackie Summers - junior **  
14.** Rachel Tundra - senior**  
15.** Ashley Teller - senior**  
16.** Jennifer Williams - sophomore**  
17\. **Emily Willis - senior  
**18\. **Penelope Young - junior

* * *

I made it.

Holy shit... I made it!

I hold in my squeal because there was a girl crying next to me.  
Legit crying.

Run Mackenzie. Run to your sister's classroom and let out your joy.

I take off running and sprint up the stairs, taking them in pairs.  
I reach room 202 and see my sister humming softly while she grades a pile of papers— told ya — I quickly close the door and throw myself on the ground.

"I'm guessing you made the team?" Katie laughs and starts to pack up her things.  
"How'd you know?" I ask propping my head up on my elbow.  
"It was tie between you throwing yourself down on the floor and that very loud squeal you just let out." She says shutting the lamp on her desk off as she closes her laptop. "Congrats."  
"Thank you very much." I say and stand up. "I made varsity. Not just the swim team. I made fucking varsity as a freshman."  
"That's awesome Kenz." She says and walks toward me. "Ready to go?"  
"I'm also the only freshman on the varsity team." I say opening the door for her.  
"Why am I not surprised?" She laughs and elbows me softly. "You've always been the little fish of the Clancy family."  
"I know." I say and grin widely.  
"Alright... settle down." She says as we walk out the side door that leads to the staff parking lot. "You're a little too happy for me right now."  
"Sorry. I am just so excited right now." I say and do a little twirl. "I didn't think I was actually going to make varsity this year."

I hop the rest of the way to her car.

"I can see that." She says and unlocks the vehicle. "But please settle down. You're giving me a headache."  
"Okay.." I laugh as she gets in the driver's seat, she sets her things in the backseat before fidgeting with the ignition. "I am calm."  
"Store or home?" She asks and begins to drive off as nursery songs ring through the air.  
"Home and please turn this shit off. I can barely handle it when you pick me up with Jace in the car." I say and she fidgets with radio at a stoplight. "I still don't understand why you pick up Hannah's kid in the morning."  
"Sorry." She laughs. "And don't diss wheels on the bus. You used to love that song."  
"Yeah when I was like two." I mutter.  
"You do realize that Jace is two right?" She says taking a right turn. "Also I pick him up because I am a good friend and she needs some mommy and daddy time with Brandon... and that's the only time she has these days with his crazy hours."  
"Why doesn't he just take time off?" I ask.  
"Well you know that she's pregnant again and they don't have enough room in their house for another baby so their saving up to buy a new house." She explain, the wheels are turning in my head slowly but I still don't get it. "And a new house for four people costs some money Kenz. You'll realize it more when you're in college."  
"Still don't make any sense. Why don't they just take out a loan?" I mutter and she shakes her head before parking outside the house.  
"Ugh nevermind." She laughs. "Have a good night. Give everyone love for me."  
"Will do." I say grabbing my bag and getting out of the car. "See you in the morning?"  
"Yep." She says and smiles. "Love you."  
"Love you Katie." I say and shut the door before sprinting inside.

I look in the driveway and see that my Dad's home.

Which means Emma is still with my mom at the store for another few hours and I still have time to get my math homework without her screaming and rambunctious activity.

I walk inside and see my dad cooking dinner with Lana.

"There she is!" He says as I set my bag down and walk into the kitchen. "How'd tryouts go?"  
"I made varsity!" I squeal and he wipes his hands off before coming to spin me around.  
"I told you!" He says giving me a kiss. "I'm so proud of you kiddo."  
"Thanks daddy." I say and give him a tight squeeze. "For everything yesterday."  
"It's my job." He laughs and then ruffles my hair and for once I didn't care that he messed up my hair.

Shocker. I know.

"I know but you went over the top... most parents wouldn't have done that." I say and he winks at me.  
"Look what I got for you." He says pulling a box out of the fridge.

He got me a box?

I look through the clear film and see a cake with swimming lanes that says:

**Congrats on Varsity Kenzie! We love you.**

**Love, your overbearing family**

"You're the best dad." I say and then laugh. "I especially love the overbearing family part."  
"I knew you would." He laughs and kisses the top of my head before putting the cake back in the fridge.  
"How'd you know I was gonna get on the team?" I laugh as he puts it back in the fridge. "I was the only freshman on that list this year."  
"Because you are Mackenzie Clancy, my little fish." He says and hugs me tightly.

* * *

**Is it just me or does Jim Clancy always know exactly what to say?**

**Oh my goodness it is 2 in the freaking morning. I started writing this at 11. Time flies when i start writing lol.**

**See you all next time :) Xx Mariah**


	40. Cravings

**Alright so I'm going to make all of your lives a little easier haha. At the beginning of every chapter I will include the ages of Melinda and Jim and their five children ****(if they are in the chapter)**** so that it doesn't get confusing :) In this chapter it will be easy on you guys!**

**_Melinda_ \- 25**  
**_Jim_ \- 29**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 40  
Cravings**

***Jim's Point of View***

I feel like we are teenagers again.

Well, I feel like we are back to the couple we were before all of the pain and heartache of the miscarriages. It is like we can't keep our hands off each other. It's like I am discovering her body for the first time all over again.

And in a way I am.

The soft curves and subtle changes of her body are entirely new to me.

She is approaching her sixth month of pregnancy and now that the nausea had passed and she is growing more comfortable with the idea of carrying our child around inside her.

She is in a good place. A very good place.

We have _always_ had a very healthy sex life, but lately she seems to want it 24/7. And I am not about to deny my wife, the gorgeous love of my life, the mother of my child, anything.

Especially sex.

But I can barely keep up sometimes.

* * *

"Jim…" She mewls into my hair, licking and sucking at the exposed skin of my neck.

She wraps her arms around my neck and shifts on my lap so she is fully straddling me.

"Mel I'm trying to watch the game." I laugh and turn my head to see the score. "I have a bet on this game."  
"Come on baby... don't you want me?" She whispers in my ear, her hands playing with the collar of my paramedic shirt. "I am much more fun then march madness."

I am on break, three full hours with her before I go back for the night shift.

"Of course I do but..." I reply and rest my hands at the small of her back. "I have work in thirty minutes."  
"That's thirty whole minutes you can spend with me." She says and nibbles on my ear.

She is wearing a loose dress with no bra and as I glance down at her chest I catch sight of her nipple.

"Mel you're killing me." I grunt and push my hips into her as I reposition myself.

Don't give in Clancy.  
Hold out.

"Mmm…" She murmurs, starting to grind herself against my leg.

I feel the wet material of her panties rubbing against his pants, the friction causing my pants to tighten.

"Jim…" She pants, her breathing starting to pick up, her hands weaving through me hair, tugging slightly at the ends. "Please.."

I put my hands on her hips to aid her but she is rocking to her own rhythm, increasing her pace until she is moving so quickly I can only watch in fascination as her face twists with pleasure.

She cries out and goes still, leaning forward and resting her head against my shoulder to collect herself.

"What is going on with me...?" She sighs and kisses my neck.  
"You're pregnant." I whisper in her ear. "Your hormones are all over the place. You'll be able to control it soon."

I stroke her back and hold her until she is pulling back and undoing the fly of my pants.

"Well hello babe." I laugh and watch as she releases me from my boxers.

I won't deny it, I am hard and ready.

"Told you, you wanted me." She laughs and kisses me again.

She doesn't even bother taking off her own panties, she just pushes them to the side because she is so impatient.  
She sinks down on me, dripping wet, warm and tight.

"Oh yesss…" she purrs, her head head tossing back in approval. "Oh yes, Jim, yes. Give it to me."

I can literally feel myself twitch inside her, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.  
My wife might _literally_ kill me if she keeps her sexual appetite at this level for the rest of her pregnancy.

I grab onto her hips and start driving my hips into her, making sure I get as deep as I can.

"Like that?" I grunt, my lips finding her neck.  
"Harder," she mutter, leaning forward a little and planting her arms on the couch.

I look down and take in the sight before me, my heart stuttering in my chest as I do so.

I can see myself disappearing inside my wife, I can see the small but distinct roundness of her belly.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants, pushing her hips down to meet me with equal force.

That seemed to be her new favorite word these days.  
She has never been this agreeable.

I'm her new craving, not that I mind being shelved next to her love peanut butter and carrots.

But this is the side of my pregnant wife that threatened to do me in.

I can feel the us approaching the impending release quickly, each dragging the other along so we finish this thing together.  
She goes first, screaming out so loudly that it echoes our house, a cathartic yell that shakes her entire being. I follow soon after, spilling into my wife as she collapsed against me.

It was no more than a few minutes later, before the glow from our love making begins to fade.  
She pulls back and kisses me softly.

She whispers, "Let's go take a shower," with that look in her eye that meant she is thinking naughty things.

I take in a deep breath, wondering how the hell I am going to be able to keep up with her for the next few months.

I look at my watch and sigh. I don't think I have ever been more excited to go to work before.

"I have work in five minutes babe." I whisper and stand up, collecting myself.  
"Okay." She says smiling, her mood changing slightly. "You get off at ten right?"  
"Yes ma'am." I say zipping up my fly and pressing a kiss to her lips.  
"I'll probably be awake but if not wake me up. I don't mind." She says hugging me. "Love you."  
"I love you." I whisper in her ear before kneeling down. "And I love you too babygirl."

I press a kiss to her stomach where our daughter kicks in response.

"That is... my blatter." She mutters and kisses me one last time before scurrying off the the bathroom. "Duty calls."  
"See you later." I call out and look at myself in the mirror and fix myself accordingly before grabbing my medic bag and leaving.

* * *

"How's your wife Clancy?" Sulley asks as I check the tire pressure.  
"She is pregnant." I reply and most of the married guys laugh. "And craving everything these days."  
"I remember when Lucy was pregnant with our first." He laughs as I check out the rig, making sure everything is up to code. "She would go from wanting to eat an entire pizza to wanting to do some very scandalous things."  
"With Mel it's either a whole jar of peanut butter and wanting me in the weird position ever." I laugh as they take the toolbox away.  
"You've checked the rig three times now. It's fine." Chase joke.  
"What else can I do? It's a slow night." I say getting up and checking the reciever to make sure its still working. "Only one call."  
"We'll get a few more before your shifts over. It's only eight." He says as I check my phone.

Three texts from Melinda.

One asking where the carrots were and if I am hiding them from her.  
The next saying Nevermind. I found them.  
And the last saying she is stopping by with some dinner for me.

That came in about twenty minutes ago. She'll be here any minute now.

"Looks like you guys are in luck." I say placing my phone in my pocket. "Mel's stopping by."  
"Who's Mel?" A rookie asks sliding down the pole from the top level.  
"That would be my wife you idiot." I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a water.  
"Wait you're married?" He asks.

I think everyone sighed.

Some of the rookies need to screw their heads on completely before leaving their house.

"Yes." I say showing my ring and walking toward the group of guys who are watching one of the march madness games.  
"Also warning Seth. They are disgustingly in love and will most likely make you feel really lonely and want to puke." He says tossing a chip in his mouth.  
"You're an ass Sulley." I say and punch his side.  
"I only say this kind of stuff because you're my friend Clancy." He says as we both hear a car park outside. "I think she's here. Hopefully with something good."  
"Hopefully." I say and we both turn to see Mel walk in with a container in her hand. "Hey you."  
"Hey..." She says kisses me before going to sit on my lap. "I made chili."  
"And it's edible?" I say and she smacks me.  
"I can cook if I follow a recipe you dickhead." She says gives it to me. "There's enough for a few people including you."  
"You're the best." I say and kiss her again before getting up along with her. "Feeling better?"  
"As long as our daughter doesn't kick my bladder I am fine." She says and I watch as the rookie slowly catches on that she's pregnant.  
"Yes Seth. She's pregnant." I say doing the work for him. "It's been a slow night so far so I might be home a little early."  
"Alright. I'll probably finish that book I was reading earlier." She says rubbing my sides. "I just wanted to pay you a visit and apologize for earlier."  
"No need to apologize." I laugh and kiss her forehead. "You're pregnant and everyone has their moments."  
"Okay fine." She says smiling. "Also before you come home pick up some carrots and peanut butter... I may or may not have eaten it all."  
"I'm buying the super jar." I joke and she turns to leave.  
"That might actually be a good idea." She laughs and goes to say goodbye to Sulley. "Bye Sul."  
"Bye beautiful." He says kissing her cheek. "I'll have your man home at nine."  
"Thank you." She says and then walks out.  
"That wife of yours," he laughs.  
"Yeah." I say and smile. "That's my girl. Now who wants some chili?"

* * *

**I was in the writing mood :) Another chapter may come today... depends on how much Ghost Whisperer I watch today. I only have nine days left of my summer vacation. *cries* Then I dive back into school and won't be updating daily but I'll try my hardest to hit three times a week.**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	41. Decisions

**This chapter will jump around when it comes to point of views but only Jim, Melinda and Katie are in this main character wise.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 47  
Melinda - 43  
Katie - 17 (will be 18 in three months)**

**Enjoy!**

**See you all next time :) Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 41**  
**Decisions**

***Katie's Point of View***

I blow out a breath which sends the pen I am holding across the table, where it proceeds to fall off the surface.

"I hope you're planning on picking that up," my mother says walking into the room with two steaming mugs in her hands. "Chamomile; to calm your body."  
"You are the best." I mumble and then pucker my lips which she promptly plants a kiss on before she sits down on my plush bean bag.  
"This is actually pretty comfortable." She laughs and takes a sip of her tea.  
"That's why I bought it." I say and stare at the blank word document which is supposed to magically turn into a short story for my creative writing class.  
"What are you worrying about?" She asks as I tuck my legs in my lap before spinning the chair.  
"I have a short story due tomorrow which I have yet to start." I say stopping the chair. "Plus I'm too scared to open this."

I hold up a white envelope that says NYU in big print on it.

"Is that your letter from…?" She asks as I interrupt her.  
"NYU? Yes it is." I sigh and take a sip of my tea.  
"Open it baby girl." She says and I look at the ceiling.  
"What if I didn't get in?" I say into my cup.  
"Then those big wicks at NYU are idiots. They would be lucky to have your smartass at their school." She laughs and then sits up. "And so what if you didn't get in. You got into every place that you applied because you're amazing. NYU is the only school you didn't hear back from until now."  
"But NYU is the school I've been dreaming of since I was 14 and saw that pamphlet." I mutter.  
"I know baby. But don't forget you also got into Auburn, Columbia, the University of Chicago and Rockland." She says and I smile.  
"You are just like dad." I say and take the last sip of my tea.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." She says standing up and kissing my cheek as she hugs me from behind.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about!" I laugh. "You and dad have been emphasising on Rockland U since I started talking about colleges."  
"What parents don't want their first born to stay close when they leave the nest?" She says spinning my chair and cupping my cheek. "We don't want to going too far."  
"I know. Plus I want to be around to see the newest bundle of joy you're having in December." I say touching the small stomach that is forming. "Plus we both know you'll pop another out before I turn twenty-one."  
"Probably." She says and grabs the letter. "Now open it."

"Fine." I sigh and go to take the letter from her.  
"One second." She says and kisses the envelope. "For good luck."  
"I'm gonna need all the luck in the world." I say and kiss the envelope as well before swiftly cutting the seal on the letter.

I take the letter out of the envelope and then read over every single word.

"Dear Katherine, we are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted into New York University." I say and look up at my mother. "I told you I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."  
"Oh baby." She says and takes the letter from me.  
"I'm just another average kid… of course they wouldn't let me in." I say as she hugs me tightly.  
"You are anything but average, Katherine Ann." She says wiping away my tears. "You have a 3.8 GPA, you got a 2110 on the SAT and a 34 on the ACT. Why they didn't accept you is beyond me because you are amazing. Plus you got into all those other schools."  
"But those other schools aren't NYU mom." I say and turn my chair around. "I have a paper due tomorrow. Can I be alone?"  
"Of course." She says and pushes hair away from my face. "I'm here to talk if you need someone."  
"I"m fine." I say scrolling through my music playlists.

I settle on one of my favorite bands Sleeping At Last.

"Alright," she mutters and then kisses my temple. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

I nod and then start to type up something up as she makes her way out.

I don't know what to feel… my dream college rejected me.

* * *

***Melinda's Point View***

I plop down on the bed next to my husband who is drinking a beer and watching some sports game.

"What's wrong?" He asks shutting off the television.  
"Nothing." I say and look at him with a smile. "IT's just Katie. She breaks my heart."  
"Oh no." He says and sits up. "Did she open her letter from NYU?"  
"Yeah and they didn't accept her." I say and sit up as well. "Which is completely mind boggling. She ran the study center, has a great GPA and amazing SAT and ACT scores."  
"I know... I should go talk to her." He says moving off the bed.  
"She's not in the talking mood babe." I say and he nods, going toward her room anyway.

He does always know exactly what to say to her. To anyone really.

He's just that man.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

Proceed with caution.

I knock softly on Katie's door and hear her music pause, the sign I can go in.

"I really don't want to talk mom." She says turning around from desk to see me. "Oh. Hey daddy."  
"Hey baby girl." I say walking inside and sitting on the corner of her bed.  
"She told you?" She murmurs and turns back to her laptop, typing slowly.  
"Yeah..." I reply and then take minute before saying anything. "It doesn't mean you're any less smart. So what if NYU didn't see your potential, four other schools did."  
"But you know how badly I wanted NYU." She sighs and sniffles.  
"I know... you've been talking about it for months." I say and smile before getting up and kneeling down next to her. "I just don't want you wallowing in this."  
"Dad, how did you know what college was right for you?" She asks, her body turning slightly to face me.

I give my daughter a curious look.

"I knew I wanted to be close to home. But I wanted to not be stuck in the same place I had lived my entire life so I decided that I would go to New York, and Columbia had the best medical program my family could afford." I explain. "It was my mother's idea, actually. I hadn't heard about the program until she suggested it as an option."

She looks at me with an almost bored expression on her face. She knows this story.

"I know that story dad. But what I want to know is how did you know Columbia was right for you?" She asks, impatient for an answer to her question another trait she'd taken from her mother.  
"I didn't really know exactly what I wanted Katie. I took and chance on the school that offered the most potential for my career and wasn't going to put me in a insane amount of debt." I say and she sighs.  
"That doesn't help me." She answers softly.  
"Sorry." I laugh and she smiles.  
"It's okay. I need to make this choice on my own." She sighs and we both look to the door when Melinda knocks.  
"I come baring more tea," Melinda says and Katie reaches out for her mug.  
"I'm going to need it." She laughs and takes a sip.  
"Mom do you have any advice on how to choice a college?" She asks typing something into her computer.  
"Follow your heart." Melinda replies as she sits down. "What's the rush anyway? You still have a week to decide."  
"I need to decide now or I never will." She replies and we all knew it was true.  
"Well, let's start with this question. Which ones did you get into?" I ask running my hand through my hair.

I don't want to think about sending my little girl off to college.

My little girl is more like her mother than she would understand.

She is my sunshine. I love all of my kids more than life but there is just something special with me and Katie and university was a big deal.

I'm not sure I am ready to let her cross the country. I know she had applied to every good teaching program.

"I got into Auburn, Columbia, the University of Chicago and Rockland." She reads off the letterheads beside her.  
"Well, we can take these two away..." I smile, pulling away the letters of admission from the University of Chicago and Auburn. "They're much too far away from home."

She grabs for them.

"They are not. University of Chicago has the best teaching program out of all of them." She explain and I smile.

Her Melinda is showing again. I drop the paper.

"Fine, we can eliminate Auburn then. Keep Chicago." I say taking the letter from Auburn.

Katie blows out a breath and looks to her mother for help.

"It does eliminate one of them honey, and you do have to make a decision soon. The deadline for accepting offers is Monday." Melinda replies.  
"I know." She blows out another breath. "Fine, Auburn is eliminated. I didn't want to get tanned anyways."

She leans back into her chair, sipping her tea. I rip up the letter and her face cringes slightly.

"Baby, you take after your father. You would have burned the moment you stepped off the plane without sunblock." Melinda says with a smile. "Sorry about your luck."

Melinda stands up and kissing our daughter's head.

Katie grumbles in response.

* * *

***Katie's Point of View***

We pick what looks like the driest table outside, it is a beautiful day in Grandview.

Everything is a little damp because it had rained all morning but the sun was shining and the birds are chirping.

I begin to open my lunch bag.

I see the note my mom wrote me and save it for a little later as I take a bite my peanut butter sandwich.

"So you haven't chosen one yet?" Hannah asks, knowing the struggle I am having in choosing a college.  
"No. I narrowed it down to Chicago and Columbia." I sigh and sort through the rest of my lunch. "That's an achievement itself."

Brownie, apple, lemon slices for my water and a bag of granola.

My mom knows me so well.

I open my camelback and throw the lemon in before tightening the cap.

"Well you know I'm going to Columbia." She says smiling. "We could be roomies."  
"We could." I say and pull my skirt down a little. "Columbia is the only one offering me a full scholarship."  
"So why don't you choose that one?" She takes a bite of the salad she had gotten.  
"Because it's not that simple." I groan.  
"Seems pretty simple to me." She shrugs and pulls my top up a little. "You look uber cute today."  
"I love uber cute every day." I laugh and then bite into my sandwich again. "Do tell me why it seems so much more simple to you than to me..."

I stare him down and she shifts slightly.

"Why not choose Columbia? It's somewhere different plus it's a lot closer than Chicago. We could to together." She smiles. "Plus, you said that they offered you a full scholarship. That's an added bonus, less stress on you having to pay off debt and kind making your parents happy while not being close enough for them to barge in every five minutes. Great school, independence and happiness. Plus me."

I sigh, my head beginning to pound.

I reach for my bag and dig through it for an aspirin.

"I guess you're right." I mutter and pop it into my mouth before sipping on my water.  
"I'm always right, haven't you learned that yet?" She laughs.

I pick up my napkin and threw it across the table at her.

"That's the thanks I get for being helpful?" She laughed. "Last time I help you out then, I see what it gets me..."  
"You know you love me." I say and watch as Brandon sits down next to her.

The conversation ceases as they begin to make out.

"Ew. I am trying to eat." I say finishing off my sandwich.

* * *

After a long day at school I sit in my car just listening to some Lana Del Ray. The lyrics calming my body slightly.

My eyes closing for a quick rest before I peel myself out of my car and I drag myself into the house.

I kick my heels off and pick them up before walking up the stairs.

I enter my room enough to throw my bag on my bean bag and toss my heels near the others before turning toward my parents room.

"So I think I've made a decision," I say walking into my parents room with my eyes closed. "Are you clothed?"

I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms over my chest.

"Open your eyes." My mom laughs and I open one just to check. "Well?"

They smile at me.

"I think I've chosen Columbia. I'm going to take the scholarship. Plus it's closer to home then Chicago, but far enough that well...I can be my own person." I explain and look at my parents with a small smile.  
"Awe my baby!" My mom smiles, she leaps from bed and walks over. "You're going to love university! We should plan a trip to go and check out the campus and the dorms!"

I laugh at my mother's excitement. She kisses my cheek a few times before letting me go.

My dad smiles from the bed with tears in his eyes.

"My little girl, an official university student." He says standing up. "This calls for a group hug."  
"Well it's only official when I click accept..." I say as he opens his arms.  
"What are you waiting for!" My mom pushes me out of the room and down the hall to my bedroom.

She plops me down in front of my laptop.

"Alright, alright" I laugh and load up my computer.

My mom sits down on my bed with my father beside her and claps her hands excitedly. I pull up the page and wait for it to load, logging in.

"Here we go..." I mutter and see the blue accept button at the bottom.  
"You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" My dad asks as I am about to click the button beside Columbia's offer.  
"Yes." I nod. "Hannah made some good points during lunch. We could get a place together and wouldn't have to give up too much of our relationship since she's going there, it is the best offer both scholarly and financially unlike Chicago, and it would be a brand new experience for me unlike Rockland."  
"I knew I liked Hannah for a reason." My dad says rubbing my shoulders.  
"You mean other than the fact that she's my best friend?" I grin and he kisses my cheek.  
"Do it." They both egg me on and I turn my attention to the screen.

I smile and click the accept button.

"There, now I'm officially an almost university student," I laugh and stand up.

I do a little happy dance which causes my parents to laugh.

We gather for a hug and it was a tight embrace. We break apart and my mom kisses my head.

"Congratulations baby. I'm so proud of you, you have no idea." She says touching my face.  
"Thanks mama." I say and smile.  
"I mean it and not just because of your choice to go to college. You've done nothing but make me proud since the day you were born." She says and I feel the tears coming. "You've made great choices, haven't compromised yourself, and while I know your dad will kill me for this, but you will find a guy who loves you and support your dreams." She hugs me again. "Even if the man before your father broke my heart, he sent me toward him. Just don't get knocked up and we'll..."  
"Mama!" I exclaim and throw a pillow at her.  
"I'm just kidding. I'm just too young to be a grandma." She winks and I shake my head. "Call Hannah and tell her you did it."

I nod and walk back toward my desk as her and my dad make their way out.

"Oh and Katie?" She pokes her head back into the room. I look up from my computer as Hannah accepts the skype call. "I can't wait to go shopping with you for stuff..."

I grin and blow her a kiss as she leaves.

I can't wait either.


	42. Competing

**I have given each child their thing. This one is about Lana.**

**Anyways the characters ages in this chapter are:**

**Melinda - 55  
****Ned - 34  
****Katie - 30****  
****Lana - 11  
****Emma - 9  
Asher - 6  
Willow - 4 months**

**Enjoy :) See you all next time Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 42  
Competing**

***Lana's Point of View***

When I was four years-old I did my first successful trick on the beam and I knew that being in gymnastics was the thing for me.

Cheesy, I know. but it seems like every child in my family has had that happen to them.

My eldest sister Katie started dancing when she was two and went on to win over three hundred dance competitions by the time she graduated.  
Aaron, my only brother, is the athlete of the family. He did football, basketball and baseball. It worked out since they were all in different seasons of sports. But baseball was his real passion, he coaches little league now.  
Mackenzie is the fish. She still holds the record at the high school for the fastest freestyle swim.  
Emma is the musical one. She's kind of shy around people, reads a lot and loves to play the violin.

I have wanted to compete for a few months now but alas my mother doesn't want me too. Not until I turn fourteen which is stupid.

She let Katie start competing when she was seven and Mackenzie start when she was twelve.  
But I have to start when I am fourteen.

Stupid.

* * *

"Mom can I start competing this year?" I ask getting into the backseat of the jeep.  
"No. I told you not until you're fourteen." She says stretching out her back. "Seatbelt."  
"But you let Katie and Kenz start when they were younger..." I beg as we begin to drive toward the elementary school to pick up Emma.  
"I know I did. But that was when I was younger and had a lot more energy to travel for competitions. I just got done with Kenz a few years ago and I need a break. I had three kids before you who were always doing something." She explains and I pout. "I know it's not fair to you but please try to understand."  
"I understand just fine mom but it's still stupid." I mutter and then look down at my phone.  
"Okay. I'll make you a deal." She says parking outside the elementary school. "But it involves you putting down your cell phone and looking at me."  
"Alright." I say and look at her. "What?"  
"Less attitude Lana," She says and I sigh.  
"Sorry..." I whisper.  
"It's alright." She says and smiles. "I am going to bring up the subject with your father and maybe you can start this year. Competition season starts in October."  
"Really?" I gasp and hug her. "You're the best."  
"It's not set in stone Lana." She says and kisses my cheek. "But it's a maybe."  
"A maybe is better than no." I say and settle back into my seat.  
"How was your first day of middle school?" She asks and turns to face me slightly.  
"It was cool! New teachers, new building and I'm finally in an actual art class." I explain, I may have gymnastics but I like painting too. "A lot of my teachers were comparing me to Katie though. Which is kind of weird because I'm not her."  
"Your brother got a lot of that stuff too and he hated it." She says as we see Emma skips toward the car.  
"I don't hate it but I don't like it. Why does everyone compare us all to her?" I sigh as Emma gets in.  
"Because she was a star at just about everything." She laughs and turns on the radio. "Hey Ems. How was fourth grade?"  
"It was normal. I have homework." Emma sighs as my mom begins to drive. "And my teacher assigned me a book to read; not that I mind."  
"Yeah I have some too." I say and look at a text Katie sent me.  
"On the first day?" She asks.  
"Yeah. It's a new policy." I mutter. "Homework every single day."  
"That's stupid." She laughs.  
"How do you think we feel?" Emma replies. "Don't forget my violin lesson is tomorrow at four."  
"I won't. I have a reminder set in my phone." She says and smiles at us through the rearview mirror.  
"Katie wants to know if we want to come and see the baby?" I say and Emma grins.

We give each other a look and smile.

"Please mom! Can we go see the baby?" We both say and she laughs.  
"You two are just like Katie and Mackenzie." She laughs and then looks at us through the rearview mirror. "Ganging up on me for something you want."  
"Please..." I beg and smile. "I'll clean your bathroom."  
"I'll do the dishes and I hate doing the dishes!" Emma say sitting forward. "Please can we go see the baby."  
"Fine! We can go see the baby." She laughs and Emma and I high five. "Not like I didn't want to go see my grandbaby anyway. But I am holding you girls to your word."  
"Yes ma'am." We say as she parks the car outside the Banks' household. "Thank you!"

We bolt from the card and she follow behind us laughing.

What?

We love babies.  
Everyone in our family is fertile as heck.

We knock on the door and Ned opens it.

"Knew you guys would come over." He laughs. "Hey girls."  
"Hey Ned." Emma and I say and hug him.

We walk inside and I see the back of Katie's head.

"For a second I thought you were mom." I laugh and she turns around.  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She says turning around and walking toward me. "I missed you Lana banana."  
"I missed you too Katie Cat." I say and hug her.  
"Ems." She says squeezing the youngest before going toward our mother. "You were right. It's different when you have a girl."  
"Told you." My mom laughs and hugs her. "Where's Ash?"  
"He should be home soon. Bus drops him off at 3:30." She says and Ash comes in quietly.  
"Grandma!" He says running to her. "Is Willow still sleeping?"  
"No. She's awake bud." My mom says as the baby cries and Katie walks back into the living.  
"Ash, you remember how she kept trying to turn over?" She says picking up the baby. "She rolled over today."  
"I missed it?" He says as my mom sets him down.  
"Oh honey. You'll see it all of the time." She says rocking the small baby.  
"Can I hold her?" I ask and she nods, handing Willow to me.

She's so small and looks like Katie but also has Ned's eyes and chin.

"She looks a lot like Kenz did when she was little." My mom says touching her little cheek as Katie picks up Ash.

He is such a mama's boy.

Even at six years old he still likes his snuggles and kisses. It's quite adorable.

"Really?" I ask as Emma kisses her cheek.  
"Yeah around the eyes and her mouth." My mom says as I hand her to her. "She's beautiful Katie."  
"I guess I have your genes to thank." She laughs and I poke my sister's side. "What's up Lana?"  
"How do you have dad wrapped around your finger?" I ask and she smiles.  
"I don't know. He's just mushy when it comes to me." She says and raises her eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Because I want to start competing this year and I want to ask him to say yes to mom." I explain and as the baby start to cry.  
"I think she's hungry." She says taking her daughter. "And mom if you need someone to bring Lana to competitions I can do it."  
"Well it looks like you're start competing this year." My mom says and I jump up in the air clapping.  
"Yes!" I say and everyone laughs. "What? I want to compete."  
"We can see that." Ned says and ruffles my hair.


	43. Hardest Day

**Ages:**

**Melinda - 43 and is six months pregnant with Lana  
Jim - 47  
Katie - 18  
Aaron - 14  
Mackenzie - 8**

* * *

**Chapter 43  
Hardest Day**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Katie's leaving tomorrow." I say as Delia and I walk out of the shop, locking the door behind us.  
"I know." She says helping me toward her car that she picked me up in this morning. "You told me four times today."  
"Sorry." I laugh and buckle my seat belt once sit down in her car. "I keep saying it because it hasn't clicked that I won't see her for nine weeks."  
"Oh honey." She says getting into the car on the other side. "She's going to be just fine in the city. She'll have Hannah and Brandon with her."  
"It's just this is the first time that she won't be depending on me and it's hard." I settle back into my seat. "Plus seeing her room all empty..."  
"Deep breaths." She says and drives toward my house, the sun set looking beautiful with all of the yellows and oranges. "Because if you start crying I will follow suit."  
"Her apartment with Hannah is super cute. The only she has left to set up is her room." I explain. "She said she'd facetime me when she finishes."  
"See! She's excited and you should be too." She says and I look over at her.  
"You were a wreck when Ned moved into the dorms and he was only a mile from your house." I laugh and she smiles. "My baby's gonna be three hours away."  
"Oh no." She mutters and I look up to see Katie packing boxes into her car, head start for tomorrow. "She's not leaving tonight is she?"  
"No... she's probably just packing her car up no she doesn't have to be up as early." I say as she parks the car. "Orientation starts at three tomorrow."  
"Hey mom." Katie says closing her trunk. "Just a head start for tomorrow. Don't freak."  
"Hey! I'm fine." I say getting out of Delia's car with assistance.  
"Hi Aunt Delia." She waves to Delia before walking over to help me in the house.  
"I can walk just fine on my own," I say and both Katie and Delia put their hands up.  
"Hey Kate." Delia says and hugs her. "I won't be able to make it over tomorrow and say goodbye so be safe."  
"I will and if I don't see Ned give him a hug for me?" She says and breaks the embrace.  
"Will do." Delia says turns for her car. "Have a good night you guys."  
"We will." We both say and then wave before walking into the house.  
"Dinner is ready!" My dad calls and Aaron and Kenz race down the stairs toward the dining room.  
"I just have a few more boxes to load." She says walks up a few steps. "I'll be there in a moment."  
"Alright. Do you want some wine with dinner?" He asks and helps me into the dining room.  
"Wine?" She asks and he smiles.  
"You do know that anyone eighteen and older can legally drink with their family in New York." I say and she smiles.  
"I never thought you'd let me though." She says and start climbing the stairs again. "I'd love some."  
"Can I have wine?" Aaron asks and I laugh.  
"When you're eighteen." I say and ruffle his hair. "Katie's eighteen and you're fourteen. Sorry bud."  
"You guys are no fun." Aaron pouts and we both laugh.  
"Go help your sister bring boxes to her car." I say and he stands up and marches out of the room. "Well he is moody today."  
"He got rejected by his crush at lunch." Kenz laughs and begins to cut into her chicken.  
"My baby is trying to date?" I say and rub my temples. "Oh no..."

Ten minutes later we are all quietly eating our food, silence among us all.

"So Katie what are your plans for tomorrow?" I ask, sipping my iced tea.  
"Umm..." She says covering her mouth as she chews. "I am planning on being up at nine so I look somewhat decent before eating some breakfast and then heading out some time before ten thirty. I want to be able to unpack my car and still have some time before orientation. Hannah's already down there with Brandon so they'll help me unpack my car and such. Then I'm going to try and unpack my room. Pretty simple."  
"Sounds like a good plan." Jim says pouring her another half glass of wine. "I'll make sure to be up at around that time and make you one last batch of french toast before you leave."  
"Sweet!" She says and takes a sip of her drink. "Plus this chicken is really good daddy."  
"Thanks." He says winking toward her.  
"I'm gonna miss you." Aaron mumbles.  
"Awe you finally admitted it." She says a smug look on her face. "I'll miss you too bro. Don't worry."  
"You better," he says kicking her under the table.  
"Don't start this. You always lose." She mutters and I kick them both.  
"Don't start with me, you two. You always lose." I say and smile.

* * *

***Katie's Point of View***

I stand in the middle of my bedroom that had changed so much. From just plain purple to butterflies to princess and then slowly but surely it became my room with what I like on the walls.

I let out a breath and my bangs flutter out of my eyes as I look around the room.

It has a desk, a bed and a nightstand. It's empty for first time since before I was born.

There is a picture of me and Hannah from Prom— that was the best night of my life —I go grab it and zip it into the front pocket of one of my two suitcases that are filled with all the clothing I will need until Halloween.

I don't have that big of car. I'll get the rest when I come back in nine weeks.

"Need some help?" My dad says walking into my room. "Wow it is empty in here. My heart hurts a little more."  
"Yeah." I say and he takes both suitcases. "It's weird for me too."  
"You alright?" He asks and watches as I begin playing with my fingers.  
"Yeah. Today...just made everything real." I look over at my mother and give him a small smile. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave daddy."  
"Katie you are so ready. I hate that I am saying this babygirl but New York is for you right now; not here." He whispers and then kisses my forehead.  
"I don't feel ready." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm really scared that I am going to do something wrong and screw everything up."  
"Of course you're scared. I would be more concerned if you weren't scared. It's a new experience for you, and unlike the last time we moved mom and I aren't going to be there to hold your hand the entire way." He whispers and then walks with me toward the stairs. "But we will always be a call or text away and don't forget to do that. Your mom might die if you do."  
"I made the right choice...right? With Columbia?" I stutter and then walk down the stairs ahead of him.  
"I do think you made the right choice." He smiles and then sets the suitcases near the door. "But right now its breakfast time."  
"Okay." I sigh and then hug him. "You won't forget about me right?"  
"You think I'll forget about you?" He laughs and then winks. "I won't forget about you babygirl. It's time for you to fly and the only way you'll get a chance to do that is if you go to New York..."

I lean my head on my father's shoulder and we walk into the dining room together. I see my family eating breakfast and I watch Mackenzie fling an orange at Aaron.

"I am going to miss you guys." I say and hug my mom from behind.  
"We will miss you too." She says and kisses my hand. "But I really want to eat."  
"Me too!" I say and sit down next to her. "French Toast!"  
"Told you she would never be a no gluten zombie." She laughs and my dad sits down next to Aaron.  
"I'm glad." He says and we all dig in.

My dad's french toast is the best.

Believe me.

Our family is quiet for the time we are eating the world famous Jim Clancy french toast. But when I see it is a little after ten I lean my head on my mother's shoulder.

"You gotta go if you're going to make it there with time to unpack." My mom says nudging me.  
"Okay." I sigh and then stand up. "Am I hugging everyone now or are you all following me outside?"  
"We're following you in a few moments." My dad says as I walk toward the door, taking my suitcase with me.

I eventually made it to my car but I had forgotten my keys.

I'm really ready for the adult world. I promise.

"Forget something?" Aaron laughs and throws me my keys from a few steps behind me.  
"Thanks." I say and catch them.

He helps me put the suitcases in my backseat before hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you." He says squeezing me. "Bring me some food back on your way home in nine weeks?"  
"Sneaky sneaky." I say kissing his cheek. "I'll think about it bro."

I shut the door with my hip and lean on my car which sets off the car alarm.

"Shit!" I yell and run for the drivers side. I turn the car on and pray to the gods with a small dance.

Yep! So ready to be an adult.

"Well..." My mom says softly. "I guess...this is it."  
"Oh mama please don't cry." I say and wrap my arms around my mother. "Cause then I'll cry."  
"I love you babygirl." She whispers and then kisses my cheek.  
"I love you too mama." I reply and hug her tightly. "I'll see you in nine weeks."

My daddy hugs me next.

"Be brave." He whispers into my hair. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Daddy." I say squeezing him tightly before hugging Mackenzie. "I got to go."

I walk toward the driver seat of my car and then sit inside. I smile toward them and wave before driving off.

My whole life in front of me.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

Later on that night when Jim and I are walking upstairs I stop outside her room and sigh.

"You think she's gonna be alright?" I ask and he walks up behind me, his hands rubbing over my stomach and his lips pressing into my neck.  
"Yeah. If she's taken anything after you she'll be just fine." He whispers and then looks inside the room as well. "It is pretty weird to see it empty."  
"It is..." I say and my cell phone ring. "It really is."

I scramble through my pocket for it, wiping the tears that are rolling down from my eyes and smile a little when I see it is Katie.

"Hello?" I say it a few times before stopping and listening to the other end of the line.

It seems like Katie is unaware she called me.

"I believe that it was the best idea in the entire world to get pizza delivered and invite the hot guy from down the hall over." Katie squeals. "He has nice hands."  
"Maybe you'll finally get that first kiss you've never had." Hannah says and Katie obviously hits her. "Of course you'd notice his hands."  
"That's reserved for someone I find attractive personality wise. Toby is very boring," my daughter says quietly. "But shhh I didn't say that."  
"Everything okay in the city?" He asks as I end the call.  
"Sounds like everything is perfect. She pocket dialed me and has ordered pizza and invited a cute boy over that has a very boring personality." I say and his face lightens slightly along with mine.  
"I'm glad she's having fun." He whispers. "But I'm spent. Long hard day."  
"Let's go to bed." I whisper and then pull him toward the room we share. "But maybe we can have a bit of fun ourselves?"  
"That sounds like a great idea," he mutters.

* * *

**Their little girl is all grown up :) ****See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	44. Perfect Night

**Ages:**

**Jim - 62  
****Delia - 62****  
****Melinda - 58****  
Ned - 36  
Katie - 33  
Mackenzie - 23  
Lana - 16  
Emma - 13**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 44**  
**Perfect Night**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Are you coming to the talent show tonight?" Delia asks as I ring someone up.  
"Emma would kill me if I didn't." I laugh and then place a coupon for the customers next purchase. "Come again."  
"That's right! I heard she's the star tonight." She says putting her coat on. "Closing time?"  
"Yep! Turn the sign for me?" I ask as I pull my own coat on.  
"Sure thing. You want to catch a ride to the school with me?" She asks walking toward the door.  
"I'd love too. I'll just come and get my car in the morning because Jim is already there with and saved us seats." I say and walk toward her after grabbing my things. "The show starts soon and if I miss Emma's violin solo..." I shut the lights off.

I grab my keys and lock the store up behind us.

"Hey mom." Katie says walking up to me. "A very nervous Emma sent me to come and get you."  
"We are just leaving." I say smiling toward her. "I'm riding with Delia. You go back to everyone."  
"Alright. See you there." Katie says kissing my cheek and then running back toward her car.  
"It's like looking in a mirror of when you were thirty three. It's quite creepy actually." She laughs as we get into her car.  
"How do you think I feel?" I say rubbing my temples as she begins to drive.  
"Well you aged really well. She's got good genes." She says and it is true.

You are very welcome Katie.

* * *

***Emma's Point of View***

I'm next.

I play my solo next and I don't know if my mother is here.  
I can't play this solo without my mom here.

I just can't.

It's her birthday present. I wrote a piece for her and am going to perform it and I can't do it if she's not here.

This piece took me six months to write. Six whole months of editing and making sure all of the notes sound good together.  
I check the tune on my instrument when the principal notifies me to be on my spot because the act before me is almost done.

"Hey Ems. Mom is here so you can calm down." Katie says rubbing my shoulders. "Seriously you are really tense. Just breathe and loosen up or you won't play as well."  
"Alright... alright." I whisper and then turn around. I go look through the cracks of the curtain and see my mom sitting next to my dad.

Ned, Delia, Mackenzie and Lana are also there.

"I would have brought Ash and Willow but a two hour show is not really the place for them. They have little patience." She laughs and fixes my hair subtly. "You're going to do great."  
"Did you call Aaron?" I ask and she nods.  
"He wishes he could be here but he's on his honeymoon you know." She says and we both laugh.  
"I know. I just hope he'll watch the video we send him since he won't be home for another week." I say and turn around. "Have you told mom yet?"  
"About what?" She asks and I smile.  
"You're pregnant. I heard you talking with Ned earlier." I say and zip my lip closed. "Secret is safe with me."  
"You really shouldn't eavesdrop Ems." She says touching her stomach. "I'm waiting until my ultrasound next week. I lost a baby a few months ago and want to make sure he or she is healthy and everything is fine before telling anyone."  
"Okay... well I have to go on stage any second now." I mutter. "Will you stay back here?"  
"I will." She winks to me. "Relax. She's gonna love it."  
"Thank you for letting me hang out with you after school to write this." I say and she smiles.  
"Of course." She kisses my forehead. "Now go."

I walk up to the principal who double checks the description with me.

"It's just fine." I say. "Don't forget to say this piece is written by me and is for my mom. It's her birthday tomorrow."  
"I won't kiddo." The principal says patting my back. "Good luck out there."

I slowly walk out onto the stage.

My dress is simple and blue, my favorite color. My hands were calloused for years of playing the beautiful instrument in my grasp.  
My blonde hair pulled back tight bun, a flower clip matching my dress in place.

Everyone is here.  
I swear.

I can't make out faces, the lights are a little too bright for that but the place is packed.

A small black chair sitting in the middle of the stage. I sit down and raise my violin, my chin resting on the neck rest.

I wait for my introduction and look to stage left where Katie is standing.

She mouths 'you got this Ems' and then blows me a kiss.  
My confidence boosts a little when the principal walks onto the stage, her heels clicking loudly.

My heart beating in time with her steps.

"Now we have Emma Clancy who will be performing a composition that she wrote for herself for her mother's birthday that is tomorrow. I know I couldn't do that! Emma is special kid." The principal chuckles. "Enjoy everyone!"  
"Go Ems!" Ned and my dad yell and while I raise my bow to the strings.

I smile then with love, draw the bow across the strings.

The song from my heart did leaps from the strings and the audience grew quiet, listening tenderly.  
I put everything I have into this piece and before I knew it everyone was on their feet clapping for me.

You can tell where my family is. They yell and clap the loudest, it's their thing.

I bow and then walk off stage when Katie hugs me.

"Brilliant!" She says and grabs my case. "You did brilliant."  
"Thanks... I was a little slow in measure thirty but oh well." I say and she laughs.  
"Mom isn't going to know that and it didn't matter. You did amazing for being thirteen." She says and I put away the instrument. "You wrote that and it's amazing. If you don't go to Juilliard or something I'm gonna kill you."  
"Why would I go to Juilliard if I'm going to take over mom's store?" I ask we walk out and toward the lobby where everyone has gathered. "We all know it's going to be me doing it."

I was the last act.

We push the double doors and I run to our family.

Everyone else is staring.  
Everyone.

I really don't like it.

I'm not outgoing you see. I'm that shy person who reads and studies in the library during lunch.

"So what'd you think?" I ask as my mom hugs me.  
"That you are my music prodigy..." My mom says wiping her tears. "I love you Ems. I can't believe you wrote that. I was perfect!"  
"Really?" I say and set down my case, hugging her completely. "I hoped you'd like it... I was so worried."  
"I loved it Em. You put your heart into that." She says kissing my cheek. "Thank you."  
"Now can we eat? I'm starving!" Lana says and Katie elbows her. "What?"  
"I'm hungry too." I say and we all walk toward the exit.  
"I made reservations at Lentos. Let's go." My dad says and hugs me.  
"I don't care if I'll regret this later." Ned says raising me up onto his shoulders. "She's only like fifty pounds."  
"Ned!" I squeal as we walk out of the building.

He put me down so we could walk out the doors and then picked me up again.

The perfect night.

What could go wrong?

"Okay. Who's riding with who?" My dad says as we reach the parking lot.  
"I'll ride with Katie and Ned." I say as Ned sets me down.  
"Alright. Lana, me or with mom and Delia?" He asks.  
"You. Kenz?" Lana replies.  
"I'll stick with Katie and Ned." Kenz says and walks with us.  
"Alright. Everything is sorted." He says as we all split up for cars.  
"Katie I need to talk to you." Kenz says as we all pile into the car.  
"Alright. Ems you can sit up front with Ned." Katie says and I hop in before she changes her mind.  
"Sweet!" I say buckling myself in.  
"What's up Kenz?" Katie asks and buckles herself in as Ned begins to drive.  
"You can't tell mom and dad. Same with you guys. Ned and Ems I have to tell them on my own." She says and Ned and I nod.  
"I'm good with secrets." I say and she smiles.  
"Rip off the band-aid Kenz..." Katie says rubs her neck.  
"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do..." She says starts crying.  
"Does the father know?" Katie says holding her hand.  
"I told him and he's married Katie. I don't know how I got into the mess." She explains. "One second he was my teacher and I was his TA the next we were doing things I never said yes too."  
"Did he force you?" Ned asks.  
"I won't lie and say that a part of me didn't like that my found me attractive enough to want to do that to me... but I said no and he didn't listen to me." She says and I slowly search for headphones.

I can't listen to it.

My sister is crying and I hate that she's hurting.  
Music flows into my ears as I look out the window.

It is still winter here even in the middle of February. A light coating of snow covers the trees that we pass.

Then it happened.

I don't know how to describe it.

One moment we are driving and the next a car slams into my side.

I saw the headlights speeding towards us but I didn't tell anyone.  
There is a red light that way. I didn't know what to think... I'm so sorry.

Then I feel the impact.

Tire screeches and a blaring horn screams in my ear for second. My body slams against the seat belt and the window shatters, the glass scattering over my body.

After that you'd think it would be noisy. You know the usual things you hear at car crashes. Someone's horn blaring, fire, music.

You'd think you would hear something… but it's completely silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"What the fuck just happened?" Someone who didn't recognize yelled.  
"Call 911." My dad yells. "Now."  
"That's Katie's car. That's my daughter's car." My mom yells. "No. Jim... please save our girls. Please."

I try not to move. I didn't want to hurt myself more than I already am.

"I'm gonna try." He says and I breathe slowly, my eyes looking around.

I can see Katie and Ned. Both unconscious.  
Where's Kenz...?

"Dad..." I whisper and then have the urge to look for my violin.

I knew it was gone but I wanted to look for God's sake.

No.

Call for dad. He needs to find us.

"Daddy.." I cry out, not much sound but he might hear it.  
"The ambulances are on their way." The man says.  
"Okay. Now shut up I heard something." He says frantically.  
"What?" The man yells.

I take this moment to gather my energy.

"I said shut up!" He shouts and everyone goes silent.  
"Daddy..." I say, the loudest sound I could make.  
"Emma!" He yells and runs toward me. "I found Em."  
"Dad..." I mutter.  
"Shh don't waste your energy. I got you." He whispers and yanks on the door. "Is everyone in there?"  
"Kenz isn't..." I say and he looks around. "But nevermind."  
"What? Is it important?" He asks, pulling on the jammed door again.  
"Both Katie and Kenz are pregnant." I say and he pauses.  
"Are you positive?" He asks, he's not young but he didn't care if he wasn't as fit or strong as people today.

He was going to get us all out.

"Yeah. Katie is eleven weeks. She was waiting for her ultrasound next week to tell you." I say as he pulls again. "And with Kenz... she told us just before everything happened."  
"Okay... thank you." He says and then gets the door open. "I got you. Any pain?"  
"No not really..." I mutter and he looks over my injuries. "What...?"  
"Your hand is shattered." He says and picks me up in his arms. "But I'm a surgeon babygirl. I can fix it. But no more talking unless I ask you a question. Save your energy now. I love you."  
"I love you too..." I whisper and then press my face into his arm.

He starts to move as the ambulance gets here.

"Chief?" The medic asks.  
"Joe my three daughters and son are in this crash." He explains quickly. "I got Emma out. Her injuries are superficial minus her hand. She's type A blood and her hand is shattered. Be careful. I can fix it surgically."  
"Alright. Do you want me to work on her or help you?" The medic asks looking over my wounds as well.  
"Come with me. One of the passengers were thrown from the car." He says quietly. "I need you too look for her. I can get Katie and Ned out alone. Katie's pregnant and so is Mackenzie. But be quiet on injuries. My wife doesn't know and will freak out."  
"Alright. Nick, tend to Emma here." The medic says as my dad kisses my head and they run toward the crash.

He moves around nervously and when he applies pressure to my head I lost my grip and succumb to the darkness.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... I know. I'll have the sequel up in the morning.**

**So Katie's a teacher, Aaron's a paramedic (decided on something similar to Jim) and part-time little league coach, Kenz is a going to be a nurse, Lana is a painter and gymnast and Emma is a musical prodigy.**

**Looks like the Mel and Jim have some amazing kids am I right? Lol.**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	45. Uneven Odds

**The** **sequel chapter is here! I'm so sorry for what I am about to do to all of your feelings but... e****njoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 45**  
**Uneven Odds**

***Mackenzie's Point of View***

I walk toward the ambulance. The sirens ringing through the air, it is like all time had stopped.

People have gathered. Thoughts running through their heads like:

_Thank God that isn't my family.  
Oh no... poor them._  
_Ha. I'm totally having sex tonight._

Yes.

That last thought is probably running through someone's mind because most people don't care about people they don't know.

I can see Ned with an ice pack on his head. He isn't hurt too bad just superficial cuts. I could fix him for god's sake and I'm still in college.  
Then there is Katie. She's hurt pretty bad.

It looks like she broke her tibia and femur and had a head wound but she would live.

"Dad?" I say walking up behind him.

He is concentrated on getting Katie into the ambulance and to the hospital.

"Daddy?" I say and he walks around me to the other side of Katie. "Why are you ignoring me? Are you mad that I'm pregnant or..."  
"He can't see you Kenz." Katie says looking over at me.  
"I can't be dead..." I mutter and then run my hands through my hair. "Please tell me I'm not dead Katie."  
"You're not dead but you are dying." She replies and then groans in pain as they lift her into the ambulance.  
"Any word on where Mackenzie is?" My dad yells toward the medics that are looking around in useless spots that my body is no where near.

Idiots.

"Nothing yet Chief!" A medic yells.  
"Tell dad that I'm by the tree line." I say and she nods softly.  
"Daddy! I know where Kenz is." She yells and my dad practically jumps into the ambulance.  
"Where is she?" He says touching her face softly. He says the next thing quietly. "Is she here?"  
"She is by the tree line..." She whispers and then touches her stomach. "Is the baby okay?"  
"We don't know yet. We'll do an ultrasound once we get you to Mercy." He says and kisses her cheek. "I'll go find Kenz."  
"How the hell do she know that?" A medic yells. "She's a patient with a head injury and you're going to believe her?"  
"She's by the tree line and doesn't have a lot of time." She yells and I smile.

She's the feisty one; just like our mom.

My dad closes the double doors on the ambulance after Ned climbs in.

"I trust my daughter." He says and runs to the tree line. "You make the decision on whether or not you want to follow me. I don't need your help to find her."

Maybe I should go see my mom. I can feel her pain from here.

"Mackenzie?" I hear her yell and I freeze.

Shit.

"Mom I'm fine." I say running toward her. "I'm just having an out of body experience. Dad found me."  
"You're dead... you feel dead." She says and holds Delia's hand a little tighter.  
"I'm not dead mom." I whisper and then see my dad rush me toward the ambulance.  
"She's lost a lot of blood." He yells and lies my body down on the stretcher. "She has several broken ribs, a fractured skull, and from what I can tell she has a subdural hematoma. We need to get her directly to a CT to make sure before bringing her into immediate surgery. Got it?"  
"Got it. What's her blood type and is there any other things I should know?" A medic asks, tending to my head.  
"She's A positive just like all of the other girls." He says and looks toward me even though I know he's looking at my mother. "She's also pregnant. I don't know how far along."

Eight weeks.

Eight weeks since that night in his office.

"Your family is just having kids left and right." The medic jokes and he laughs along with him.  
"Yeah..." He says pushing the gurney up into the ambulance. "Yeah they are."  
"You're pregnant?" She says quietly, looking over me.  
"Mom please don't ask me questions... I can't explain it right now." I reply, walking toward the ambulance. "I need to know what's going on with my body right now mom."  
"Mackenzie you need to tell me right now what the hell is going on." She says letting go of Delia's hand and chasing after me.  
"I'm pregnant mom." I say looking over at her. "And one day I'll tell you what happened."  
"Kenz..." She whispers and then I jump into the ambulance. "I love you."

I love you too.

* * *

After hours of surgery I wake up in a hospital room that I obviously share with Katie.

"Hey Kenz... you're awake." Katie whispers and then smiles toward me.  
"You're awake too." I mutter and then groan in pain.  
"Yeah. You went through the ringer sis." She laughs and then tries to hit Ned. "You should hit my husband for me. He's sleeping and I can't reach him."  
"Alright." I reply and then throw a cup at him. "You're welcome."  
"What the?" Ned groans and then smiles at Katie. "Hey you..."  
"Welcome back to the world." She says and then motions for him to come close. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything for you." He whispers and then kisses her.

That's what I want. What she has is once in a million.

A man who loves her and looks at her like its the first time he's ever seen a beautiful woman.

"Go check on Ems." She says and he nods, his hand touching her face one last time before leaving. "Give her my love."  
"I will." He says and closes the door behind him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She says and looks over at me with a small smile. "You feeling okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm feeling okay." I sigh and the question bubbles in my throat.  
Ask her if the baby's okay.  
"Have you hear anything about the baby?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"No. They ordered an ultrasound a while ago." She explains. "But dad had to go fix Emma's hand and her being fixed is a bigger priority. I told him that."  
"Alright. I have an ultrasound to give to both of my daughter. Wow." My dad says walking in. "Who wants first?"  
"At least your being enthusiastic daddy." I say and he smiles.  
"I have to be or I'll go crazy." He says pushing the equipment in. "Emma is in recovery with your mother. Her hand will be just fine in a few weeks and after some extensive physical therapy."  
"So she'll play again?" She asks, biting her nails nervously.  
"She will..." He says hooking up the machine.  
"Check Katie first... her pregnancy is more of a priority than mine is." I say looking away from them and at my stomach.

I can't be pregnant.

I don't want to be pregnant. Not yet.

"Alright. You know the drill babygirl." He says squirting the gel over her abdomen. "Where's Ned?"  
"I sent him to check on Ems..." She says and he smiles.  
"Of course you did." He says turning on the machine.

His face said it all. I knew she couldn't see our father's face and I'm glad she didn't.  
It gave her a few more seconds of hope that she was still pregnant.

"Katie..." He sighs.  
"No." She says shaking her head. "No please... please don't tell me that I lost another baby."  
"Baby I'm sorry." He says looking to her.  
"Yeah." She settles back into bed, turning on her side away from everyone.

She goes silent when she's upset. She'll just stare at the wall for hours sometimes.  
His hand touches her back softly and he turns to me.

"Your turn," he says winking at me.  
"You're not mad at me?" I ask and watch him put the gel on my stomach.  
"No. I love you and if this is what God planned then it's going to happen no matter what I think." He says pressing the wand against me. "Wanna see?"  
"Sure." I answer softly.

He turns the screen and I look up to see.

"You're definitely still pregnant. Strong little boy or girl you've got in here." He says pointing to the screen. "There's the head and the little fingers and toes."

I look away and stare at the ceiling.

I don't want this baby.  
I don't deserve this baby. She does.

"Look at that... double heartbeat just like your mom." He says which catches my attention.  
"What?" I ask and look over at him.  
"Your heart is beating in sync with the baby. It happens with some women." He says smiling. "It doesn't mean anything wrong. It's just kind of beautiful. I remember when I first heard double heartbeat of a baby and it was when your mom was pregnant with Katie and then with you."

Maybe I can do this... no.  
I can't do this alone.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon." He says checking his pager. "Ems needs me."  
"Okay daddy. See you soon." I say and pull the blanket over myself.

He kisses my forehead and then walks over to Katie who's still staring at the wall.

"You alright?" He asks sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"I'm fine. Can you get Ned for me?" She answers as he rubs her side.  
"Yeah... I love you." He replies and then kisses her cheek.  
"I love you too." She sighs and then rolls onto her back.  
"Katie please don't be mad." I say quietly as she turns on the tv and flips through the channels.  
"Why would I be mad at you?" She mutters and looks over at me.  
"Because I'm pregnant and..." I say and then lose the confidence to say the next part.  
"And I'm not?" She replies.  
"Yeah." I say and look at her.  
"That's not a reason for me to be mad at you. I'm your sister Kenz." She says smiling slightly at me. "You're stuck with me."  
"Can you promise me something?" I ask and resituate myself in bed.  
"What?" She asks muting the tv.  
"Will you help me through this because I'm not ready to mom alone." I explain and then sigh. "Because this teacher doesn't care about me. I know that I should have done something sooner but I don't know what to do anymore... I don't feel like myself Katie."  
"Hey... I would totally come hug you right now but my leg is all banged up." She laughs. "But I'm here for you one hundred and fifty percent. Can you do something for me?"  
"Hmm?" I mutter and then touch my stomach softly.  
"You need to report this bastard." She says. "No man gets to do that to you and get away with it."  
"I can't... he has little kids and a wife." I explain and then sigh. "I shouldn't have word a short dress around him. I was asking for it... and it didn't happen once. It was over a period of months Katie."  
"One question Kenz." She says sitting up. "Did you say no?"  
"Yes. I said no every time but." I say and she put she hand up.  
"Then he doesn't have a leg to stand on Kenz. No is no." She interjects and grabs her crutches. "No doesn't mean convince me. However you dress, wherever you go. Yes means yes and no means no. We are putting this bastard in jail."  
"Okay." I say and stand up. "But you need to stay in bed. You shattered your tibia and fractured you femur. Lie down."  
"You broke ribs and suffered from a subdural hematoma or whatever." She say pointing to the bandage on my head.  
"Lie down." I say and she complies and I tuck her in. "Ned should be here soon and you guys will cuddle and be all disgustingly cute just like mom and dad."

Ned knocks on the door and walks in.

"Speak of the fucking devil." I say and she smiles. "I'll give you guys privacy since I need to pee."  
"Alright." Ned laughs and then goes to kiss her. "How's the baby?"  
"The baby..." She sighs as I close the door behind me.

I lean my body against the door and sigh.

I can't do this.

* * *

**Should I do a part three? I haven't decided yet because I totally could. Let me know it the comments :)**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	46. The Ash is in Her Heart

**Chapter 46  
The Ash is in Her Heart**

***Mackenzie's Point of View***

A week has passed and I am the last Clancy in the hospital.

It is only because I'm pregnant and suffered some serious head injury. Also my dad's a bit overprotective and would have had us all still in here for observation.  
But Katie's persistent and hates hospitals and Emma got our mom to side with her.

"You have to tell mom and dad." Katie says gripping my hair a little tighter.  
"Easy on my hair... I suffered some serious head injuries." I say and she laughs.  
"Sorry." She says showing me a picture. "How does that look?"  
"Looks like you might have some serious potential in the hair industry." I say and hand her the phone back. "Thanks sis."  
"I love my job too much but thanks." She says winking at me and moving off of the hospital bed. "Ready to get dressed?"  
"Yeah." I sigh and then stand up. "What did you bring me?"  
"I brought you a flowing dress and some cute flats along with a light coat since it's a bit nibbly outside." She says handing me a bag. "Ned and I also emptied your dorm room like you asked. I set the guest room up accordingly."  
"Thanks again for giving me a place to stay." I say and take the bag. "Before we go back to your house can we stop at the dorms? I want to double check that you got everything."  
"Of course. You're my sister and deserve a steady place to live that isn't with our parents." She says sitting down. "There's some mascara and eyeliner in there too."  
"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." I say and walk over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning the light on.

I move to slip out of this dingy hospital gown. It's itchy and bit too small.

I pull on my clothes accordingly— underwear, bra and dress — before walking over to the mirror with the eyeliner in my hand.  
It is the first time I've seen myself in the mirror since before the accident.

Cuts and bruises are scattered across my face. My left eye darker and more tender than the other from when my face hit the ground.

I brush on some eyeliner to bring out my blue eyes before turning and pulling the dress tight to my figure.  
You couldn't tell that I'm pregnant. I'm still thin but not too thin; I have meat on my bones but I kind of look like a boy.

I wasn't blessed with my mother's figure. I have narrow hips, wide shoulders and a sharp jawline. My hair is a sandy blonde and is in a braided updo.

"Katie do you have any foundation?" I call out as I hastily apply mascara as she knocks. "I'm dressed."  
"You look pretty Kenz." She says holding out the container.  
"Thanks." I say and apply the color to my skin and turn around. "Good?"  
"Not completely," she says taking the pad and wiping it across my cheeks. "There. Now can we talk about when you're telling mom and dad?"  
"I tell dad and he storms off to Rockland and kills him." I say turning around and pulling on my flats.  
"So... I see that as a win-win situation Kenz." She laughs and checks herself in the mirror. "I need to pick up Willow from the store after we can go to campus."  
"I miss that cuddlebug." I say and take one last look at myself in the mirror. "And he was dad's favorite and best student."  
"I know. I grew up with him and respected him until he raped you." She says following me out into the room. "He doesn't get to be friends with us."  
"All I'm trying to say is that we need to handle this strategically. He is a well-respected doctor and professor." I say opening the door and walking out with her. "It's my word against his and who are they going to want to believe... the college student or the professor?"  
"Actually you're pregnant so that proves something. Also having sex with a student will ruin his reputation so even if we don't win this we still win something. Plus dad will break his face." She says quietly as we walk past the nurses station, the hospital gossips.  
"Fine. I will tell them tonight." I reply as we press down on the elevator.  
"Hell yes you will." She says as the doors open to reveal our father.  
"Kenz will what?" He says as we walk inside. "I was just about to check on you. I signed all the according papers."  
"Okay thank you daddy." I say and smile at him.  
"Just tell him." She says and I sigh.  
"Tell me what? Spit it out Mackenzie." He says pressing the stop button on the elevator. "We're not moving until you tell me."  
"Daddy this is hard for her." She says rubbing my back.  
"Well you know I'm pregnant..." I say quietly.  
"Yeah. What else is there for me to know?" He says leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"The father is Preston." I answer.  
"Preston... as in Preston Jennings?" He asks, laughing slightly and letting the elevator start again. "You slept with Preston?"  
"I didn't want too daddy." I whisper and then wipe away the tears from my eyes.

Telling him made me think of it all over again and I didn't want to think of that...

"What do... he wouldn't do that."  
"Daddy..." I whisper and close my eyes.  
"No." He says and I slowly look up at him.

The elevator doors open and see him.

Preston talking to a nurse at the desk.

"Is Mackenzie Clancy here?" Preston says looking to the elevator as it dings and Katie and I walk off along with my father behind us. He was out of it, walking slowly and withdrawn. "Kenz... I just heard about the accident. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." I say looking to the floor. "We're fine."  
"Because when you didn't show up at my office the past few days and then I heard about the accident from one of your friends." He says touching my cheek. "I got so worried."  
"Don't touch my sister you bastard." She says pushing his hand away. "You're walking on thin ice my friend."  
"What the hell did you tell her?" He laughs and crosses his arms.  
"What happened was not okay. I didn't want it and I'm not your girlfriend." I say looking up at him. "You don't get to touch me and act all worried for me. You're not a friend and you are most certainly not going to be in this baby's life. You think that you're going to get away with this... and you're not going too."  
"Listen here you little bitch... that is just as much my baby as it is yours." He says pulling my chin up to look at him. "And if you wanna call rape like the little whore you are then go right ahead. Who's going to believe your word over mine?"  
"Do you want me to go get dad?" She whispers in my ear and I nod slowly.  
"Got it?" He says leaning in close.  
"Yes." I say and look over my shoulder to see my dad stand up.

I move to the right a bit and he laughs, thinking he won this battle.

"Hey Jim. How you doing?" He says walking toward my father with a smile.  
"You son of a bitch..." My father mutters and stands before him, towering over him by at least a few inches. "You think you're going to just rape my daughter and then shake my hand like nothing happened."  
"You're gonna believe her over me?" He says looking to me with the smuggest look on his face. "Alright... Mackenzie tell your father how many times we had _sex_ before you got pregnant."  
"Preston what you can't seem to comprehend is that each time I begged for you to stop." I say walking up to him. "I hit and I pushed and I screamed for you to stop and you kept going. And it didn't happen once. It happened twelve times and you broke me to the point where I broke up with my boyfriend and started to lose myself... and when I finally built up the courage to hand you my resignation as your TA and drop your unneeded class. But did you leave me alone? No... you followed and begged for me to come back and when I finally gave in and came back hoping that you changed... it happened again."

My dad drew his fist back and plows it into hit his jaw with such force that blood pools from his mouth.

"Let's go." My dad says shaking his hand in pain. "We need to go to the police."  
"You did great." She says walking up to my side. "I love you Kenz."  
"I love you too Katie." I say and she smiles.  
"Dad you need to stay here and calm down. You're the Chief." She says stopping him as we begin to walk out the doors.  
"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He says and then blows out a breath.  
"Dad I'm sorry." I say hugging him tightly.  
"You didn't do anything wrong." He whispers into my hair. "I love you Kenz and everything is going to be okay."  
"I love you." I say walking toward Katie. "Let's go."  
"I'll be there and hold your hand if you want." She reassures me.  
"No.. I'll be... I'd like that." I sigh and she nods.

My phone vibrates and I look down at it.

"What?" She asks, leading her across the street.  
"It's Scott," I say opening his text. "He heard that I got out today and wants to have lunch. He's worried about me and wants to see how I'm doing."  
"That's sweet of him," she says sitting down with her on a bench in the square. "Talk to me about him. How are things with you two?"  
"We're not talking, he's hooking up with some girl at the station and I'm with Chase." I explain. "We aren't anything Katie."  
"You do know he never shuts up about you, right?" She laughs. "Every time he comes over for dinner it's always Mackenzie this and how is Mack doing? Is she still with Chase?"  
"What?" I laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Yeah," she answers. "I didn't say anything because he's a tough subject with. Always has been. Just know that he's there for you, he always will be."  
"I know," I sigh. "He's always been there."  
"You still have feelings for him Mackenzie. One of these days you need to go after them before it's too late," she reminds her.  
"It's gonna be complicated Katie," I stand up. "Come on. Let's go get this over with."

She stands up and they walk to the police station with their arms locked.

"You sure you're ready for this?" She asks.  
"I never will be," I sigh. "But it needs to be done."

* * *

"Okay. I need your statement." Detective Blair says placing the recorder on the desk. "I need you to be as descriptive as you can as to what happened the first time and you can be more vague about the rest. Alright?"  
"Okay." I say and look to Katie who squeezes my hand.  
"He's not here Kenz. He can't hurt you anymore." She says and smiles. "I've got you."  
"Okay. The first time was on October twelfth of last year and it happened around seven thirty when I tried to leave Professor Jennings' office" I say and as I describe what happened it comes back vividly...

* * *

"Professor Jennings...?" I said as I knocked on his door. "I have your papers from the copy machine."  
"Come on in Mackenzie." He said and I walked inside, the door stayed ajar. "And what have I said about calling me Preston out of class. I've known you since you were knee-high."  
"Sorry. Here you go Preston." I said and smiles as I placed the stack of papers on his desk. "Now I have to go. I have somewhere to be soon."  
"I knew you'd didn't get all prettied up for me." He laughed and stood up. "I'll walk you to your car. It's not safe on campus for a pretty girl like yourself."  
"Alright... that's sweet of you." I said as he grabbed his jacket and allowed for me to walk out of his office first.  
"Need me to rough the guy up for you?" He said and caused me to laugh as we walk through his classroom.  
"How'd you know I was going out with a guy?" I asked as I leant onto his desk, he wiped the notes from today's class.  
"You're wearing heels. Most women don't wear heels if they're going out with their girlfriends." He said and looked at me again. "Plus you're wearing your contacts."  
"Alright. I am going out with a guy." I said and stand up, straightening out my dress. "It's me and my boyfriend's six month anniversary."  
"That's awesome! I just hit twenty years of marriage myself." He said and walked up to me. "I remember when we were only together for six months."  
"Congratulations!" I said and hugged him. "My parents just celebrated thirty six years together two months ago which is absolutely crazy."  
"Your father did mention that the last time I saw him. How are your parents doing?" He asked and moved to stand next to me.  
"They are great and still enamored with each other which is quite disgusting sometimes." I laughed and elbowed his side. "But I'd rather have them be in love then the opposite."  
"Well you better get going." He said and loosened his tie.  
"We can talk for a few more minutes." I respond and look at him. "I'm not due at the restaurant until eight and it's only a short drive from here."  
"What would you do if I said I didn't want you to go?" He asked and took his tie off.  
"I'd be very confused." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Just shut up and take off your dress." He ordered and pushed my hands behind my back.  
"What?" I ask and push him away. "No!"  
"Oh don't act all innocent." He laughed and took the tie and tied my hands together. "I'll do it for you."  
"No! Stop! WHat's the hell do you think you're doing." I shouted and then covered my mouth with his.

I bit down on his lower lip and caused it to bleed, the metallicy taste oozed into my mouth and he pulled back.

"You bitch..." He grunted spun me around and slammed my face into his desk.  
"Please just stop... your my father's friend." I cried and he pulled on my hair.  
"Shut that pretty mouth of yours before I make it bleed like you did to mine." He whispered in my ear as he unzipped my dress, his figured pressed against me. "That's what I thought."

I whimpered quietly, my fate already decided for me. I froze as he cupped my chest in his hands, his mouth kissed down my back.

I trusted him and he took advantage of me.

He said the campus was not safe for me... when being with him was not safe for me.

I don't want this... oh god I don't want this.

"Preston please..." I said as he yanked my panties to the side. "Think of Lorelai... she's only a year younger then me. What if I was her... what if some man was going to do to this to her?"  
"Don't talk about my daughter." He fumed into my ear, his hand pushed my face into the desk. "You don't have the right..."  
"But I am your best friend's daughter... his little girl..." I pleaded as I heard his belt come undone.  
"No speaking." He muttered and turned me around. "God you're beautiful..."

His grimy hand caressed my cheek and he dropped his pants.

"God forgive me... my wife won't please me and this girl has been teasing me for months." He stammered and I cringed.  
"I didn't..." I sobbed. "Please don't... please. I beg of you to just let me go."

I scrunched my eyes tight as he slapped my face, his last warning.

Time passed before I open my eyes a little bit, too see him floating above me, sweat dripping down his face onto me.

My phone rang again, the thirteenth time in the past ten minutes.

Chase.

I looked to the clock, quarter past eight.

His body rubbed against mine as he grinded deeper and deeper till I unleashed a scream.

His gloating laugh rattled from his poisonous lips and my body began to shake as my tears came heavier. His hands pressed deep into my hip bones and forced my back arch, where his lips met my stomach. I cringed as he pushed deep inside of me before he yelled out.

"Fuck... you're so good." He chuckled and pulled off. "Now go."

He shoved me to the floor and threw my dress.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered and pulled his pants up. "Tell you dad I said hello."

And with that he left for his office.

I reached for my phone as it rang again.

"Kenz! Where are you?" Chase said and sounded worried. "You've got me worried sick about you babe."  
"I was stuck in traffic. I'll be there soon... I love you." I said and hung up.

I let out one last cry before I reached for my dress and carried on with my day.

I can't change what happen. All I know is that I'll never forget it.

* * *

"You did amazing Kenz." Katie says as we walk out of the station. "I am so proud of you."  
"Yeah..." I mutter and then wipe away my tears. "I need to see mom."  
"Okay. We can go there first." She says rubbing my side. "You okay?"

I drop her hand and sprint through the square before walking calmly into the store.

"Hey Kenz. What's up?" My mom says smiling to me.  
"I... I need a hug." I sigh.  
"Oh babygirl come here..." She says setting Willow down on the stool as Delia takes over at the counter. "Your dad told me the jist of what happened but if you want to talk."  
"I can't talk anymore. I just can't." I whisper and walk into her now open arms.  
"Let's go in the back." She mumbles into my ear and guides me back there.

I walk with her silently before sitting down in her chair.

She closes the doors and turns to me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asks and pulls a chair over to me.

I am hunched over, my head in my hands.

The sense of loss so powerful that my muscles won't respond to commands. I lift my head and gaze into the distance, I don't have an answer for her.

Why didn't I say anything... I had many chances.

There is tightening in my throat, the explosion of emotion is going to come because I haven't fully let it out yet. I have managed to keep it buried deep inside.

"Mom..." I sigh and look at her. "I can't do this alone."  
"You're not alone babygirl." She whispers and holds out her hand. "You've never been alone."

Then it just exploded.

All the pent-up hysteria and heartache I've felt for the past four months is let loose in a paroxysm of choking and sobbing, so powerful in it's intensity that it shakes my body till I can barely breathe.

"I've got you... mama's got you." She whispers into my ear, rocking me back and forth. "Breathe... breathe Kenz. In and out... deep breaths."

I take in shaky breaths as he kisses my forehead.

"That's it..." She gulps and rubs my back. "Deep breaths babygirl."  
"Why me? Why did he do this to me?" I sob into her chest.  
"He's sick... you didn't deserve anything he did to you." She says and pats my back softly.  
"How can I have this baby? I can't do it... I can't." I say and pull back from her, running my hands through my hair. "It's not fair to Katie. We were in the same crash and she lost her baby and I get to keep mine when I don't even want it."  
"Mackenzie you can't blame the baby... he or she is just this beautiful little life growing inside of you and it may have come at the worst time possible for the worst experience you've ever had but you can't blame an innocent child." She explains. "And you can do this because I'm going to be there every step of the way and so is the whole family. You're not alone."  
"I feel alone." I say and she reaches out for me.

Her hand covering mine in an attempt to help me not only stop shaking but know she's there no matter what.

"I love you and that's not going to change." She says softly, tears rolling down her own cheeks. "Okay?"

I can't answer. I don't have any strength left.

I slowly nod and she stands, pulling me up with her and into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay." She whisper in my ear. "One day you are going to be okay..."

* * *

**It took everything in my heart and soul to write this chapter. I am currently crying along with you so don't worry :)**

**See you all soon Xx Mariah**


	47. Bad Blood

**I thought that I would let you guys know the school situation because Katie is a teacher.**

**Emma is in sixth grade and goes to Grandview High which teaches sixth through twelfth grade. ****Katie teaches ninth grade English and creative writing. So they are in the same building along with Lana. Just want to clear that up haha :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 60  
Melinda - 56  
Katie - 31  
Lana - 14  
Emma - 12**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 47**  
**Bad Blood**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Jim stop it." I groan while pushing his hands off of me.  
"Melinda you need to get up." He laughs, his finger tickling my sides. "Come on babe."  
"No... sleep is much better." I say as I squirm and throw a pillow at him.  
"Are we really playing this game Melinda?" He asks leaning down to kiss my forehead.  
"Jim please... Lana was up all night throwing up. She takes after me just like all of the other girls and has very tortuous periods." She replies and then looks at him. "I am exhausted and need to sleep."  
"I can call Katie and have her pick up Emma. Our house is on her way." He whispers and kisses my cheek. "All I am asking for you to do is get her up and then you can relax."  
"Help me up." I say and roll onto my back, I raise my hands and smile at him. "Please..."  
"You are lucky that I love you Melly." He chuckles and pulls me to my feet and then kisses me. "Eggs or pancakes?"  
"I'd really like a cheese omelette and some toast. The kids will like pancakes." I say and pat his chest while putting on my slippers.  
"But..." He says blocking my way of exit.  
"Thank you honey..." I sing and then walk out of the room and toward Emma's.

I open the door to Emma's sky blue bedroom and walk inside.

I decide that she can still sleep for another few minutes while I look at her music collection because for a twelve year old she has a very good taste in music. It's mostly classical because that her thing but there are some eighties and nineties classics on vinyl.

"Hey Ems I need you to get up it's quarter after seven." I say walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge; her blonde hair sprawled out over the pillow. "Emma..."

"Mom..." She groans and rolls over to face me. "What time is it?"  
"It is seven sixteen babygirl. If you want to take a shower and eat breakfast you need to be up by twenty after." I say patting her stomach. "Which is in four minutes away."  
"Do I have to go?" She whines. "Everyone is so mean."  
"Oh honey just kill em with kindness..." I say and smile. "Just look on the bright side of things."  
"I do have a solo to play at the assembly today." She says sitting up, her hair falling her face.  
"That's my girl! Now get up." I say walking toward the door.  
"I'm up." She yawns and stretches. "I am awake and going to shower."  
"Good girl." I say and then kiss her forehead once she reaches the door, a towel over her shoulder. "See you downstairs."  
"Mhmm..." She mutters and walks past me.

I walk out of her room and over to Lana's.

"Sweetheart?" I say opening her door a little. "You feeling any better?"  
"No." She whines and sits up. "I can't sleep, my stomach is doing flips, I can't lie on my back without crying and it's wednesday which means I'm missing the pie at school."  
"Well I'm keeping you home because I love oh so much. Also I will pick you up some pie and chocolate from the store." I say walking inside. "Do you want breakfast Daddy is making pancakes."  
"Do you have anything I can take for my back?" She says walking up to me in a tank top and shorts and her hair in a messy bun.  
"A shower, tylenol and some tea will help. Come eat breakfast first, Emma is in the bathroom." I say wrapping my arm around her waist. "Want me to call the school and have them get your homework? I have a few errands to run which means I have to run to town."  
"You're the best mama." She whispers as we walk down the hallway.  
"I know." I chime and she giggles as we walk down the stairs. "Anything you need other than the obvious?"  
"I need some pencils because I'm on my last few and a new homework binder because my last one broke." She says cracking her neck. "I'd like to come with you to store if my stomach and back are feeling better."  
"I'm not leaving for a few hours. Hopefully you'll feel better than..." I say as we walk into the kitchen. "Getting out of the house will help with your suffering for the next few days."  
"Girls! My very cheerful morning girls." Jim exclaims as he puts a plate on the breakfast nook. "Your omelette is ready, your toast should be up in a second."  
"I am usually a cheerful person I just didn't sleep very much because I'm a good mom." I say grabbing my toast from the toaster, popping another few slices in before sitting down to spread butter on my own. "But thank you sweetheart."  
"You are welcome." He says leaning down to kiss me from over the stove.  
"No PDA... please I can barely keep down food as it is." She whines. "I beg of you..."  
"Alright." I laugh and take a bite of my toast. "Drinks?"  
"I have a steaming cup of coffee for you and a piping hot cup of tea for you. It helps with the cramps." He says winking to our daughter as he sets the mugs down.  
"You told dad?" She hisses, her death glare searing through my skin.  
"He's a doctor so he would have figured it out on his own plus he comes with perks. He has done the same for me, Katie and Kenz." I say rubbing her back. "Why do you think I enjoyed being pregnant so much? It was a nine month period free goddess. All of the girls have gotten the terrible period gene. You're not alone."  
"Okay... I forgive you." She mutters and stuffs a piece of pancake in her face.  
"Eldest and youngest twelve o'clock." He says and we both turn around.  
"You look cute Ems." I say and she smiles. "Hey Katie."  
"Thanks. Sorry I took so long this braid took forever." Emma says motioning to her side braid. "Pancakes! Sweet."  
"Hi mom." Katie says and kisses my cheek. "Hey banana."  
"Not in the mood." Lana says in between bites of food.  
"Period?" She laughs ruffling her sister's hair.  
"How'd you know?" She mutters.  
"For one you're shoveling in food and are hunched over because your back hurts. For two I just got over mine and have a pretty good radar." She says looking to the coffee machine. "Coffee?"  
"Fresh pot. No time for some at home this morning?" He says kissing his daughter's cheek.  
"No. I was a little busy this morning with Ash and Ned." She says pouring herself a mug and fixing her top in the window.  
"Ned?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

I want details right now because yesterday she was talking about the lack in her sex life to me.

"Yes. I had some very scandalous shower sex this morning." She says leaning onto the counter with pride. "Plus I have a whole evening with my husband later because he's off today."  
"You really need to stop talking about that in front of me." He groans and turns off the stove. "I dont need pictures in my head..."  
"I second that." Lana mutters and covers her ears.  
"Ew." Emma groans and bites into her toast.  
"I think that's hot." I say and he shakes his head at me. "What? We have shower sex all the time Jim."  
"Alright. I'll be quiet." She laughs and walks over to Emma. "Ready?"  
"All set." Emma says taking one last bite of her pancakes. "Just need to drink my milk before dad gives me another lecture on calcium."  
"Been there." She says walk toward the door. "Meet you in the car Ems. I ship out in five."  
"Okay." Emma says downing her glass. "New record. See you guys later."  
"See you!" Me and Jim say as she goes to give us a kiss before racing to the door, grabbing her jacket and backpack off the hook. "We love you."  
"Love you too!" Emma says shutting the door behind her.  
"I'm going to go shower. You two have about forty five minutes to be sickly in love without me." Lana whispers and then hops off of her chair. "I will return so either lock the door or keep it PG-13 once the shower clicks off."  
"Yes ma'am." I laugh as she walks up the stairs. "She's very bossy that one. When's your shift start?"  
"At nine o'clock sharp." He says walking toward me.  
"Well then why don't we have some scandalous sex ourselves?" I say jumping from the chair and pulling on his scrubs.  
"Who's the bossy one now?" He whispers in my ear, pulling me toward the hall closet.  
"Shut up." I say and pull his lips to mine, the door closing behind me. "You love it."

* * *

***Emma's Point of View***

The bell rings throughout the school proving that the second period ends I begin to back up my things when I notice there is a boy staring at me.

"Do you need me to tutor you or something?" I ask walking past him. "Because I'm busy this period with someone that is more urgent than you."  
"No... I was just wondering if you were free after school." The boy says following me to my locker. "My name is Harry."  
"Free for what?" I ask unlocking my locker and then putting my books inside.

I grab my folder and close my locker.

"A date... a movie." He says itching his hair. "At seven."  
"Umm... is this like the new prank or something because it isn't funny." I say looking at him. "I have people I need to meet with in the library and if this is just some stupid prank..."  
"It's not. I swear!" He says lifting my chin and planting one on me.  
"What are you..." I whisper and then back away. "I have to go."  
"Emma!" He yells as I rush down the hall toward the library.

I practically trip over my own feet and drop my books because of how fast I was running. I walk over to the table where Nicole is and nervously sit down.

"What's the matter Ems?" She asks looking up from her notes.  
"Nothing... Why would anything be wrong?" I ask and open my book with a smile. "Everything is all good."  
"Emma..." She says cocking her eyebrow.  
"Everything is fine." I say and smile. "I just want to get this project started Nikki."  
"Alright." She sighs.  
"I am just going to go and fill my water bottle and then we can get started." I say standing up.  
"You're my best friend Ems. That's the only reason I asked." She says.  
"I know but everything is fine Nik." I say and she sighs.  
"Okay." She says putting her hands up in defense.

I walk out of the library and toward the closest fountain.

"Looks like the freak thinks she can steal my boyfriend..." Jessica says walking toward me. "You think you can just kiss him and then run away and act like nothing happened? He's my boyfriend you little bitch."  
"Yeah.. he's her boyfriend." Tiffany says walking beside her like the minion she is.  
"I didn't kiss him." I say taking the top off my bottle and filling it with water. "He asked me out to a movie and kissed me. I ran away because I don't want any trouble. I don't like him."  
"You don't have to lie to me." She says smiling as she stops next to me. "I see that look in your eye. You can't stop thinking about it... his lips on yours. Was it your first kiss?"  
"Just stop," I say, shaking my head. "You've taken this too far."  
"If you think we've been bad, just wait!" Tiffany giggles and then looks to Jessica.  
"Are you trying to make me feel threatened?" I ask, trying to sound like I didn't feel threatened.

Jessica smiles and nods. She pulls the front of my dress and slams me against the wall.

"Stop. Just walk away and I won't say anything." I say as she pulls me off the wall and shoves me down the stairs.

I tumble down and once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear the two girls laugh.

"Bitch." She laughs and looks to Tiffany. "Let's get out of here. She's just a waste of time and space."

I put my hand to my mouth and realize that my lip is bleeding. I don't want to go back to class just yet. Right now, I just want to curl up into a ball at the bottom of the stairs and cry.

I'm not in any pain.

"Ems?" Nicole calls out into the hallways. "Ems where are you?"

I look up to see Nik running toward the fountain before seeing me.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She says running down the stairs. "You're bleeding. Oh my god you're bleeding."  
"I'm fine." I say and then try to sit up. "Nope. Leave me. Pain... that is pain."  
"How did you get here? One second I saw you getting water and I look down at the damn rubric and then you disappear and end up at the bottom of the south hallway." She explain and looks at me. "Was it Jessica and Tiffany? I swear I'm gonna steal their heels and break their noses."

I nod and start sobbing. Nik reaches out and puts her arm around me.

"They used to torment me last year... Tiffany pushed me off the stage during play rehearsal remember?" She says rubbing my side.  
"Yeah. You broke your ankle." I say and smile. "My dad did your surgery because he's awesome."  
"He is and we need to go get someone." She says looking at me.  
"Okay bring me to the nurse's office." I sigh and she smiles.  
"That's my girl." She says standing up and holding out her hand. "Grab on. I've got you."

I grab onto his hand and stand up.

"My ankle... ankle is broken. Definitely fucking broken." I grunt and grip onto her. "How are we getting down the stairs to the nurse's office?"  
"I have no damn clue but we're going to try." She laughs and grips under my legs. "You're lucky that I'm a wrestler. I have been lifting weight heavier than you."  
"Shut up." I say as she carries me down the stairs. "I'm one hundred pounds."  
"Only a few more minutes and you can lie down." She says smiling. "I lift one hundred and ten."  
"Will you stay with me?" I ask and she nods.  
"Of course," she says. "You're my best friend. I'm not going anywhere. You need to tell someone and if you don't I will tell your mom. I was afraid to and they didn't stop. They stopped with me but then they started with you. I can't see you getting hurt more."  
"Thanks Nik," I say and smile. "I'm feeling really light headed. I kind of hit my head on the wall and floor..."

She walks into the nurse's office.

"Katie what are you doing here?" I ask and Nicole sets me down on the cot.  
"I had a headache. What happened to you?" Katie asks walking up to me.  
"I fell down the stairs. Nik found me." I say and wince.  
"Emma tell her the truth or I will." Nicole mutters and looks down at me.  
"Tell me what? Emma what happened right now." She asks pulling out her phone. "Tell me right now."  
"Jessica and Tiffany ganged up on me and shoved me down the stairs." I sigh and wince again as the nurse touches my ankle. "Please be gentle. that hurts like hell."  
"Language Ems." She says and sighs. "When did they start bullying you? This kind of thing doesn't escalate this quickly."  
"At the beginning of the year" I explain as the nurse goes to call an ambulance. "It was manageable at first, just names and stuff but then they caught be talking to myself and it got worse and worse until Harry kissed me in the hallway. Harry is Jessica's boyfriend... she was pissed and you know the rest."  
"Ems why didn't you tell me?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.  
"I didn't want to stress anyone out." I whisper. "Plus they threatened to hurt me more if I did say anything."  
"I'm going to call mom and talk to the principal. This situation has gotten out of hand and can't be ignored." She says squeezing my hand. "I'll be right back. Nik stay with her."  
"Of course." Nicole says smiling at her. "I'm proud of you. You're stronger than I was."  
"Thanks Nik. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say and reach out for her.  
"Me either." She laughs and looks to the nurse.  
"Ambulance is on its way. I notified your father Emma and he is waiting in the ER for when you arrive." The nurse says hanging up the phone.  
"Thank you Mrs. Larson." I say and smile.  
"Just doing my job kiddo. You're going to be just fine." The nurse says as Katie walks back in.  
"Mom is on her way. I have to go talk to the principal about getting my classes covered." Katie explains. "We can wait until tomorrow to talk to him if you want. If not I'll tell him now."  
"Now would be great. I can't handle this stuff anymore." I say and Katie nods.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Katie says leaving. "They have a no tolerance for bullying here. They'll be expelled Ems. You don't ever have to deal with them again."  
"I know that's the bright side." I sigh and she shuts the door behind her. "Hey Nik can you go clean up our things in the library and grab my stuff from my locker?"  
"I'll grab my stuff too. I'm not leaving your side once I get back." She says squeezing my hand one last time. "See you in bit."  
"Yeah... I'll see you in a bit." I sigh and hear the sirens from outside.

Great.

Now I really am the freak.

* * *

**This is two parts. I didn't want to jam more than three thousands words into one chapter. I did that once and it was super long and I should've done differently but it was early on and I didn't realize the mistake until a few weeks ago haha.**

**See you next time :) Xx Mariah **


	48. A Skeleton of Once Was

**Chapter 48**  
**A Skeleton of Once Was**

***Emma's Point of View***

When my dad walks into my hospital room the first thing he does is clutch my hand and kiss it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asks sitting on my hospital bed.  
"Dad please... I don't want to talk about it." I say looking at him and he nods.  
"Alright but your mom is going to drag it out of you." He laughs and looks over my chart. "Time for your examination."  
"I know." I sigh and squeeze his hand. "Trust me I know. Now order some interns around because you know you've been dying to do it all day."  
"I'll be right back." He laughs and halfway steps out the door. "Todd! Yates!"  
"Yes sir." They said running over to the door, practically tripping over their own feet.  
"You're both on my service this week." He says and turns to face me. "Which means this is your new patient."  
"Oh!" One of them says walking inside. "Name?"  
"Emma Belle Clancy is my full name." I say sitting up. "Nice to meet you."  
"Ems lie down." He says trying to push me down.  
"But dad..." I whine and sigh.  
"Lie down." He mutters and I oblige.  
"Wait! You're the Chief's daughter?" Todd asks, his face turning white as sheet.

Neves.

"I'm his youngest daughter. I have three sisters and one brother." I laugh and resituate my body.  
"I didn't even know you had children Chief and it turns out you have five. I'm Yates and he's Todd." She says looking over my ankle. "It's just a small fracture."  
"Now onto her head." He says and she moves closer to me.  
"Follow the light." She says and I have a little trouble. "Minor concussion. You'll be out of here by Friday."  
"I like her can I just have her." I say as she goes to grab a wrap.  
"Whatever you want is yours princess. Todd go find something else." He says and the other intern walks out. "You want blue for your cast?"  
"It's my favorite." I say and smile. "So is my dad an awesome doctor?"  
"He is." She laughs and wraps the blue cast over my ankle. "Most people think he's strict because he's lonely but now I know he's not."  
"Nope. Not lonely at all." I laugh as he kisses my forehead. "He and my mom are disgustingly in love."  
"I have a trauma case to tend too. I'll be back soon." He says and leaves. "Okay?"  
"Okay. I'll see you soon." I say and she smiles. "Have you ever met my mom? She doesn't come here often because she hates hospitals."  
"I don't think I have but I will today. You're a cute kid." She says and smiles. "You in any pain?"  
"My head is killing me." I say and she goes over to the cart again. "Got anything for that?"  
"I do." She laughs and injects the medicine into my line. "You should feel better in a few minutes."

There is a knock at the door and my mom peeks her head in.

"Is this one of your sisters?" She asks sitting on the corner of my bed looking over my chart.  
"That is the biggest compliment I've gotten in a while." My mom says walking to my side and kissing my forehead. "I'm Emma's mother and the Chief's wife."  
"Oh! Mrs. Clancy it's nice to finally meet you." She says and shakes her hand.  
"Call me Melinda. Mrs. Clancy is my mother in-law." My mom laughs and then turns to me. "Now you. Why the hell didn't you tell me about this bullying?"  
"I'm going to go check on my other patients. If you need anything Emma just press that button to page me." Yates says walking out.  
"Now speak." My mom mutters and then sits down.  
"For the past few months these girls have been torturing me." I sigh and then look at her. "I tried to tell you people were mean and you told me to kill them with kindness. I tried to ignore them and everything but it got worse and worse until today happened."  
"Oh baby. You only told me they were mean. I was bullied in school and I tried to ignore them and it eventually got them to leave me alone and then I graduated." She says. "If you would have explained a little more I would have realized the entire situation was serious."  
"I know. I'm like the worst daughter ever." I groan and then wince as my head vibrates. "My head is killing me. Page the intern."  
"Yes princess." She says and presses the button. "Which one is for your father?"  
"The green one." I say as Yates walks inside. "My head is throbbing terribly."  
"I'll give you another dose of your meds." Yates says as my father pokes his head in.  
"I should have known you pressed the button." He laughs and walks inside. "Hi honey."  
"Hey you." She says and stands up and hugs him. "I haven't seen you since our very scandalous morning in the closet."  
"I do not want to hear about the closet. Please don't poison my ears." I say and cover my ears.  
"You weren't kidding. They are disgusting." Yates whispers as she dispenses my meds.  
"I see this every single day. You're a lucky person." I laugh. "But I'd rather see that then fighting."  
"All my parents did was fight so its nice to see." She says as we look to see my parents laughing at something.  
"Hey Ems. Look who I brought." Katie says walking into the room.  
"Now this is my sister and my niece Willow." I say as the toddler jumps on my bed.  
"Emma!" Willow squeals and hugs me. "I love you."  
"I love you too munchkin." I laugh and wink.  
"Holy twins." She says looking at Katie.  
"Yeah she's the mini version of my mom." I say as Katie sit down next to me.  
"Well hello to you too Emma. Mom... Dad. Go somewhere and have sex before I hit you both." Katie says and as WIllow hops onto her mother's lap. "Go."  
"Goodbye." They say and bolt from the room holding hands like young lovers.  
"Such children." Katie laughs. "I took care of the girls. They were expelled and you won't have to deal with them ever again."  
"Thank you." I say and she smiles.  
"I'll be back in a bit to check on you. I have rounds to do." Yates says leaving.  
"If you would have told me this would have happened a long time ago and you wouldn't have been hurt." She says letting her hair down from the ponytail it was in.  
"I know... but you don't know what it's like to be an outcast at school. You were homecoming queen, valedictorian and many other things." I sigh. "You may have only been close with Hannah and Brandon but people didn't shove you down stairs."  
"Honey I know but..." She says and reaches out for my hand.  
"No! You can't talk me through this with what the school board tells you too. Talk to me like a sister not a teacher." I yell and look at her. "You know what... just go. I don't want you here."  
"Emma," she stutters.  
"Go." I sneer and then roll onto my side. "I don't want to see you."  
"Fine." She sighs. "Let's go sweetheart."  
"I wanna stay with Emma!" Willow whines. "Please mama..."  
"Emma doesn't want us here monkeybutt. We can go get some ice cream and go see daddy." She says as I turn my tv on and sigh.  
"Okay." Willow sighs. "Bye Emma."  
"See you Ems." She says rubbing my back. "I love you."

She leans down and kisses my cheek before leaving.

I flip through the channels before rolling onto my back.

"What I miss?" My mom says walking in and plopping down on the chair.

I look over at her and then back at the tv.

"Okay... that was a death glare. What happened?" She asks shutting the tv off.  
"Nothing..." I mutter and grab for the remote.  
"No, explain what happened and then I'll give it back." She says putting the remote out of my reach.  
"Katie just doesn't get it. She was liked in school... people didn't make fun of her and she got everything she tried for." I sigh and then look over at her. "Plue she tried talking to me like she knew what I was going through and tried talking to me like a teacher."  
"Oh honey..." She laughs and then smiles at me. "Katie is just trying her best to be a good sister and it may have come off on you differently because you are only twelve and she is thirty one."  
"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." I answer softly. "Just give me the remote."  
"Fine." She says handing over.  
"Thank you." I say and flip through the channels.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Even if they were expelled people still don't talk to me.  
They think I'm a freak who plays the violin really well.

* * *

**Emma's having a hard time and probably always will when it comes to school.**

**Well next chapter will be a cute little Jimel chapter :) See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	49. Getting Back in the Game

**Meowser Hotchner: I do have something planned for Emma. It will come soon :)**

**Enjoy everyone! Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 49  
Getting Back in the Game  
**

***Jim's Point of View***

I jog up the stairs and stride toward my bedroom I share with Melinda.

She's promised me something. A very special something.  
Something that we haven't done since Katie was born.

"Melinda I really need to shower first so if..." I say quietly not wanting to wake Katie who is sleeping in her room just across the hall.

I shut the bedroom door behind me and laugh when I see Katie curled up next to Melinda.

Four month old Katie has her thumb tucked in her mouth and is sleeping soundly next to her mother, who is fast asleep as well.  
I can only assume that Katie knowing just how to play on her mother's heart strings burst into a fit of cries and wouldn't calm down unless she is either held or being snuggled.

I lean down and kiss Melinda's forehead and smooth my hand over Katie's head of hair that she inherited from the gorgeous woman next to her. Before I head to the shower I move my mouth to my wife's neck, my hand resting on her belly and tickling her softly.

"Stop." She mutters and then she opens her eyes. "She just feel back asleep babe."  
"You want to come shower with me?" I whisper in her ear and she smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."  
"I'll have to move her if we do that and she'll probably wake up if I do try..." She replies softly as our babygirl let's out a gurgle. "God she is so beautiful."  
"Who do you think she gets her looks from?" I say and then kiss her. "I need to shower though. You coming or not?"  
"I want too but I'd also like for our daughter to sleep." She says kissing her little cheek.  
"Here let me try," I say and run my fingers over our daughter's stomach. "I think I've got this down."  
"Give it a shot. I'll be in the shower." She says slipping from the bed.  
"Stop teasing me," I say and she coyly smiles.  
"You act like you don't enjoy it Mr. Clancy." She purrs and then simply drops the only article of clothing she was wearing on the floor.  
"Melinda..." I groan and then pick up Katie carefully.  
"Hurry up before the showerhead takes your job." She whispers and then the door closes.

Then I look down to see brown eyes looking up at me.

"Your mother is gonna kill me." I say and then rub my finger against her cheek. "I'm gonna put you in your bouncer! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

A bunch of garbled noises comes from her and I laugh.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," I say and then kiss her forehead. "Be a good girl... I need to have some time with your mama."

I sit her down in the bouncer that Melinda had brought up here the night before when we needed the bed clear.  
She bounces around playing with the toys and giggles.

"You totally understand don't ya." I say and then she drools a little when she gives me this big toothless grin. "That's my girl."

I push the contraption near the door and leave it ajar so that we can still see her but still have some privacy.

"Melinda..." I whisper and peel off my Driscoll County Fire Department shirt and kick off my sweatpants.  
"Jim..." She mimics me and then smiles. "You finally came. Is she awake?"  
"In her bouncer..." I say and then my lips find her neck. "She's fine."  
"And like right there." She giggles. "Do you really want our first time since we had her to be in the shower?"  
"I just want you... doesn't matter where or when." I beam and then kiss her passionately, my hands touching her cheek softly. "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."  
"Thank you." She mumbles and then licks her lips, her eyes looking over her.

Lust.  
Passion.  
Love. True Love.

"For what?" I ask my mouth moving slowly down to her nipple, sucking softly.  
"Everything." She moans and then tuns her hands through my hair. "Jim soft... and don't suck too hard I haven't fed Katie since she woke up an hour ago."  
"Sorry." I say and then kiss her belly, my hands running up her stomach and over the silver stretch marks. "I know you hate these marks but I think each of them is beautiful because you sheltered our baby in there."  
"Jim... come here." She pants and then tugs on my hair.  
"What?" I ask and then smile.  
"Right now. I need you." She says and then pushes me against the wall when her head turned.  
"What?" I whisper as she backs up a little.  
"Shut up." She says and then shuts the shower off.

Katie's shrill screams echo and Melinda slips out of the shower. She grabs a towel and then wraps it around herself.

"Melinda you can't always tend to her every second." I say and peek my head out of the shower.  
"Jim she hit her head." She says picking her up and kissing her cheek. "And can you really ignore this cutie's little face?"

I couldn't help but smile as she presses Katie's cheek against her and then puckers her lips momentarily.

"Is she alright?" I ask and then go to wash my body.  
"I think so. Just let me get some clothes on. Finish cleaning yourself." She says and then closes the bathroom door.

I can hear her talking to Katie and smile.

Why she didn't believe me when I said she'd be the best mother ever is beyond me.

* * *

Later on that night I walk into the firehouse's main room from the

"Out of all of us who do you think has the best sex life?" A rookie asks as I walk past them .  
"Hands down its Clancy." Sulley laughs. "Have you ever seen the sex their eyes have when they look at each other?"  
"Alright. Enough about my sex life, it's non-existent right now because we're so busy with the baby." I say and walk over to my locker and pull on my tank top and some briefs.  
"Ooh he's having a sex deficincy." The rookie laughs as I pull on the rest of clothes.

But speaking of Melinda in bed.

Truth be told she is a minx in bed. A total sex-pot when I get down to it. Of course we have our variety of nights.

I love those we have nights where it's sweet and spur of the moment. Our love making is always gentle and tender and those are the nights when she ends up in my arms, falling asleep to the feeling of loving kisses on the back of her neck. And then we have our animal nights. Which usually comes from a lack of sufficient affection throughout that week.

There is definitely still love...but we are wild.

And tonight is going to be the night.


	50. Promises

**I starting writing this and my first thought was holy shit chapter 50 :)**

**It does jump around between two different times.**

**Jimel Wedding:**

**Melinda - 21  
Jim - 25  
**

**Kate/Ned Wedding:**

**Katie - 20  
Ned - 24  
Melinda - 45  
Jim - 49  
Mackenzie - 10  
Aaron - 16  
Lana - 2  
**

**Also if you want to see what Melinda and Katie's dresses looked like just PM me and I'll send you the links :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 50**  
**Promises**

***Melinda's Point of View***

Today's the day.

I'm finally going to be his wife in less than an hour.

People say that they get nervous and I'm one to say that I can't wait to be standing next to him confessing my love.

"Melinda are you ready?" Jim's mom asks poking her head in. "Because the pastor said that we can start early if you're ready."

I turn my body to face her and smile.

"Yes. I'm ready, just a little scared that I'll forget my vows." I say and look in the mirror one last time, my hands running over the flowing fabric.  
"I still don't see your interest in this dress... it's very rustic and I wouldn't have expected a young girl like yourself to pick this out." She says and then adjusts my hair  
"Bringing old things to the light is kind of my thing, Mrs. Clancy." I say and she nod, not truly understanding but dropping the subject.  
"I am in love with this embroidered back. It's very elegant and looks amazing." She says running her hand over the fabric.  
"That is what caught my eye," I say and look in the mirror, my back turning slightly so see the back glimmering in the soft light coming through the windows. "The front is a favorite of mine too. Lace is a big thing of mine."  
"Well it is beautiful," she agrees and then pins my veil into my hair. "You have everything right? Something new, old, blue and borrowed?"  
"My something old is this brooch that my grandma gave me when I was a kid. The something blue which is my personal favourite is my married name and the date stitched in blue thread underneath my dress. The something new is these earrings that Jim got for me." I explain and double check my make-up; everything has to be perfect. "I don't have a something borrowed but that's nothing to worry about."  
"It's a tradition Melinda. Here I brought you something that I wore on my wedding day." She says giving me a box. "It is a white gold bracelet that Jim's father gave to me."  
"Thank you." I say and clasping it around my wrist. "I promise to take care of it."  
"Promise me that you'll take care of my son." She says looking me in the eye. "He's my youngest and I'm most protective of him... that's why i gave you a hard time."  
"I will... he has my heart and I have his. I would never do anything to hurt him, I promise." I say and the door opens to reveal Andrea.  
"Time to get you married Mels." Andrea says and hugs me.  
"Yeah." I say and then smile. "Let's do this."  
"He's nervous as hell that you're going to walk out on him or something." Andrea says as I collect my bouquet and walk out the door with her, double checking that Jim isn't out there. "That you'll realize you deserve better or something."  
"Oh god... I don't think i could ever find someone better than Jim." I say and lean against the wall, Jim's mother walking ahead toward everyone. "The only thing I am worried about is who's walking me down the aisle. I don't have any parents..."  
"Why don't I walk you down?" Andrea asks and smile,  
"Okay. I like that." I say and hear the wedding march. "Stand in front of me or Jim's gonna see me."  
"Alright." She giggles and then blocks Jim's view as he walks out. "Hey Jim."  
"She's still here right?" He asks nervously running his hands through his hair.  
"She's right behind me. She didn't want you to see her until she walks down the aisle." She says and grabs my hand, waving it to him. "Stop worrying."  
"Jim go." I say and peak my head around her side. "I'm not going anywhere but down that aisle to become your wife."  
"Okay... I'm going." He says and then loosens his tie a little. "I'll see you down there."

He looks so handsome.

"I thought there is a rule about seeing the other before the wedding." She says crossing her arms as she faces me.  
"Well he didn't see the dress and that's all that matters." I say and pull her along. "Come on. We have a ceremony to get too."

* * *

***Katie's Point of View***

"Hannah where is my mother?" I ask and nervously walk toward the door. "Ned didn't walk out right?"  
"Your mother is talking to Ned. Just calm down." Hannah says blocking my way. "Ned is in love with you. He is not going anywhere. Just sit down and let me finish your hair."  
"Fine." I sigh and then sit down. "Hurry up."  
"Shut up Katie or I will purposely ruin your hair." Hannah says tugging on it.  
"Yes ma'am." I laugh uneasily and drink my water quietly. "What if he doesn't like my dress."  
"Katie..." She says tugging my head back. "Stop worrying. Ned loves you and he will love your dress."  
"I still haven't completely gotten used to the fact that Delia is going to be my mother in-law." I laugh as she clips my hair up into an updo slowly.  
"You're marrying your mother's best friend's son." She laughs. "At least you're not gaining any new people that you haven't met."  
"Thanks for the pros Hannah. Now what are the cons?" I laugh as she pulls my veil over my face.  
"Now you'll have to deal with Delia wanting grandkids along with your own parents." She explains and then turns me around. "Now you can ramble about things that aren't going to happen and pace around."  
"Thank you." I say and stand up, walking toward the mirror.

My gown looks perfect. It is backless and lace hangs over the fabric. Only Hannah had seen it, I wanted everyone to be surprised you know.  
I hope Ned will like it; he hasn't seen it yet and he's not the biggest lace fan and I'm rambling. It's another thing I inherited from my mother.

I'm going over the last details:

Something old- My grandmother's gold bracelet  
Something new- A necklace Ned bought me for Valentine's day.  
Something borrowed- My mom's veil that she wore the day she married my daddy  
Something blue- The pale polish on my fingernails

Everything is set and perfect.

"I heard you're having a mental breakdown." My mom laughs, closing the door which is the only thing between the garden and me.  
"I am not having a mental breakdown... I'm just worried." I say and stand up.  
"Oh honey." She says walking up to me, wrapping her around me from behind. "I love your dress."  
"I thought you would... it's very Melinda like." I say and look over my dress again.  
"It kind of looks like my dress but its more your style then mine." She says smiling. "You look beautiful and your dad is going to cry when he sees you."  
"Great." I laugh and then hear the bridal march starting, which is my cue to walk out.  
"Knock knock," my dad says opening the door slightly. "I'm here to walk my daughter down the aisle."  
"Come in dad." I say and he covers his eyes. "Open your eyes."  
"Alright." He laughs and then opens his eyes. "God you look amazing babygirl."  
"Thank you daddy." I say and then hug him. "Now please don't cry. I cry when anyone cries."  
"It's too late. I cried when your mom and I first saw you, when you were born, when you graduated, when you moved out and now you're getting married." He says smiling. "You're my first born. I cry when it comes to everything with you."  
"I know. Thank you for making me cry before I even see Ned." I laugh and wipe away my tears, trying not to smear my make-up. "I'm going to be that person sobbing while giving their vows."  
"Your mother didn't cry until after the ceremony so you might not." He laughs and then she walks toward us. "Also I thought you were your mother at first. You look just like your mom did on our wedding day."  
"That is the best compliment anyone could have ever given me." I say and Hannah clears her throat.  
"We have to get this show on road in like five minutes." Hannah says and walks toward the door. "I'm going to go see my husband because I'm pregnant and hormonal."  
"Bye Hannah." I laugh and then look at my parents. "Are we ready to do this?"  
"Let's do this." She laughs and then kisses my dad and then me. "See you two out there."  
"Ready?" He asks as I move around to grab my flowers.  
"Yeah... I am just nervous." I say and walk back to him.  
"Don't be. He's not going anywhere." He says locking his arm in mine. "I thought the same with your mom because she's and I was just a paramedic. She was this amazingly beautiful woman who was going to marry this normal looking paramedic."  
"Dad you are more than just normal." I laugh and then watch as Hannah walks down the aisle with Brandon. "I based my choice on Ned after you because any man like my daddy would be pretty damn amazing."  
"Thank you Katie." He says winking to me. "We're next."  
"All rise for the bride." The pastor says and then I see him.

God, he looks so handsome and I can't believe it's finally here.

I am finally going to marry the man I love more than anything in the world.  
There are no words to describe the feeling you get before you walk down the aisle to marry your best friend.

The sun is setting beautifully behind the arch. The garden is lit by lanterns and candles, with 120 loved ones sitting in rows.  
Once we made it to the arch I look to my dad and hug him tightly, kissing his cheek as I did so.

"I love you daddy," I whisper softly and then feel his kiss on my forehead.  
"I love you too Katie Cat." He whispers and then I walk to Ned and he sits down next to my mother.  
"Hi." I say simply and take his hands in mine.  
"Hey," Ned says and we look to the pastor.  
"The step you two are about to take is the most important into which human beings can do. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection." The pastor says and looks at both of us. "Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." We both say and look at each other.  
"Have you prepared vows?" He asks us.

We both nod and Ned squeezes my hand slightly and winks at me.

"Ned why don't you go first." He says and then Ned smiles.  
"I chose you Katherine Clancy to be my wife, my partner in life. I promise you my unconditional love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you, honor, respect and cherish you all the days of our lives. You are everything I need and at this moment I feel that all of my prayers have been answered. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength to reach your dreams. I promise to watch every episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashian's with you and not whine every second. I promise to take care of you, to encourage and inspire you, asking that you be no other than yourself. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home." Ned says and then smiles. "I will love you until the end of time."  
"And now to Katie," he says and I felt the pressure to try and outdo him.  
"I chose you Ned Banks to be my husband, my other half. I promise to not yell when you leave apple cores and dirty butter knifes on the counter. I promise to always beat you at scrabble because you suck and I'm an English major. I promise to overdraft the checking account after a shopping spree. I vow to encourage us to try new and strange things. I vow to fill your 'I love you' bank every day. I vow to never use a recipe when fixing dinner. I vow to be the best parts of me that fit perfectly with the best parts of you. Although I will be imperfect, I pledge to be sensitive and respectful of your unique talents, abilities and quirks. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams, Through our union we can accomplish more than I could alone. I believe in you as you in me. I promise to not scream when you forget to stack the dishes on the right and leave stagnant water in the sink. I promise to always drive the speed limit, even on the freeway just to annoy you. I promise to cuss loudly at the tv when the Giants lose. I vow to snuggle you as often as possible and make you really really laugh out loud. I vow to always try one bite of any meal you create. I vow that I will love you till the day I die." I say and then wink, knowing he knows it will last long after that. "I vow to annoy you as I did when I was an annoying twelve year old with a crush. I believe that 'me time' is an actual concept, that can be proven by science. I believe that you carefully fold socks to make me happy. I believe there is no time or place I'm more content than when you're close. Because of this and so, so much more… I believe that I will always love you."  
"I see your mother is crying. Which isn't a shock." He says and we both look to my mom and then back at each other. "Now do we have rings?"  
"Indeed we do," I say and pluck Ned's ring from my bouquet and he takes mine from his pocket.  
"Now, Ned please place the ring on your bride's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed." He instructs.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Ned says and slides the band onto my finger.  
"Now, Katie place the ring on your groom's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed." He instructs.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." I say and slide the ring on Ned's finger.  
"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." He says to us. "In as much happiness and joy I will say that Ned and Katie have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turns to Ned "You may kiss your bride."

His arm reaches around me, pulling me toward him. If anything could make me feel safe, it is being in Ned Bank's arms.  
He leans in as I close my eyes. Our lips met and he swoops me up into his arms.

"I love you..." Ned whispers and then kisses me again.  
"I love you too," I say and then smile.  
"I now will showcase the new Mr. and Mrs. Ned Banks." He says and everyone stands up, erupting with clapping and happiness.  
"We're married." Ned says walking out of the garden and to the tent that we set up for afterwards when we greeted everyone and told them about the reception.  
"We are," I beam and then he sets me down on the ground. "We are officially... husband and wife."  
"I can't believe it." He says running his hands up her sides. "I really love this dress and I can tell that you were worried I wouldn't."  
"You don't like lace," I say and then he laughs.  
"I don't like lace on anyone but you." He smirks and then goes to kiss my neck. "And right now you look gorgeous and I want to takes this dress of and make you scream my name Mrs. Banks."  
"Oh I like the sound of that Mr. Banks!" I sign and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"I am sure you do." He says picking her up again and walking toward the car.  
"But what about the..." I say looking to the venue where the guests are slowly rising and walking toward where we used to be.  
"Oh screw the guests. We will see them at the reception." He laughs and opens the back door and lies me down. "I am going to have sex with my wife whether they like it or not Mrs. Banks..."  
"Ned!" I squeal as he slam the door behind, crawling on top of me as his hands yanking up my dress. "I love you."  
"I love you too..." He says as his lips crash on mine. "Now let's consummate our marriage."

* * *

**Chapter 50 is done and over with :) and I finally wrote a chapter about Katie marrying Ned and Jimel getting married.**

**See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	51. Going Good

**Ages:**

**Scott - 30  
Mackenzie - 25**  
**Freya - 5 months**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**  
**Going Good**

There she laid watching her daughter sleep. It was a thing she liked to do when she had a bad night.

Her face relaxed as she caressed Freya's little head. Her peach blonde curls were just too cute.

"You always look so content when you're with her," Scott whispered and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
"Oh Scott," she sighed and leaned into his chest. "I'm so glad it was you."  
"I couldn't resist watching you with her," he smiled as she turned around.  
"You scared me," she laughed. "I hope I didn't wake you."  
"Nah," he chuckled. "I have to get ready for a patrol."  
"Okay," she tucked her head into his chest a little while longer. "She'll be awake soon and I'll be busy. Don't worry."  
"I wasn't-" He stuttered.  
"You were," she replied, looking up at him. "You've taken too much time off to be with us."  
"I've taken time off so you wouldn't be stressed," he answered. "It's not a bad thing that I want to be with you or that we live together."  
"Even if I can't give you what you deserve?"  
"What?" He asked, leaning down to see her better. "Sex?"

She looked away and he kissed her so deeply that she forgot about her own worries, about what she'd lost before this day and how Scott had made it better.

His arms soothed her and lips repaired her.

"Sex isn't everything," he added. "We aren't going to be that couple that can't have a relationship without it."  
"It's just everyone who I know that's happy is having it..." She paused and looked at him. "I wouldn't be mad if you wanted to, but I'm just not ready and I hate myself for it."  
"God Mack, I want you." He explained. "But not at the expense of losing you. I'll wait twenty years if that's what you need."

She laughed and kissed him, holding him tightly because she thought if she let go even for a second, she'd lose him.

* * *

The news was everywhere.

The newspaper, the TV, the radio and people's faces as she carried her daughter in her arms down the street.

She tucked her little head down in her neck and cooed softly

"I know you're still tired." She whispered, rubbing her back. "We're almost to nana's store..."

She was standing at the stoplight, holding her little girl, and the smell of her hair made her smile as the woman next to me whispered to her friend.

"If you have any judgement to give it should be about your shoes," she said kissing Freya's cheek. "Have a nice day." She crossed the street, bouncing the little girl lightly as she squirmed. "I know you're hungry baby. We're almost to nana's store."

She reached for the door handle and then walked inside.

"Hey Kenz," Melinda said walking out from the back. "Hello Freya." She pinched the little one's cheek before kissing her nose. "Did you sleep well?"  
"No, not really. But these days, three hours is better than nothing. Scott helps and I've been sleeping more now that he's home at night." She sighed and walked into the backroom. "Can we talk?"  
"Of course we can. What's up?" Melinda said shutting the double doors and turning the light on back here.  
"The verdict," she said and sat down on the down on the chair, opening her shirt slightly. "And I think she's sensing it... she's been off today."  
"Babies do sense things from their parents." Melinda said looking the energetic baby in her arms, laying a feeding blanket over her softly. "I didn't hear the verdict yet. I've been avoiding everything by doing invoices in a dark room."  
"He got away with it," she muttered. "I knew how little the chances were, but I still hoped."  
"Oh baby girl." Melinda said walking toward her. "Everything is going to be okay. It's going to get better."  
"Mom, I was scared. I didn't know what to tell anyone," I say softly. "And the minute I found out about Frey I told Katie, and Emma overheard and so did Ned and we got in that damn accident."  
"Baby you're spinning," Melinda whispered, walking over to the chair and kissed her cheek. "This was not your fault. But hey what the hell does a verdict do? He probably wouldn't have gotten much time anyway because this world sucks. But hey, look at this little girl in your arms. She's the most beautiful thing in the whole world that came out of that situation. She brought you out of that hole and so did Scott."  
"I know," she sighed. "It's just that I can't even walk down the street without someone staring. I had to go to online classes because people think I am the campus whore and I lost my best friend because of what he did to me. I can't handle this stress anymore. I don't know why everyone thinks I can."  
"People believe in you because you're doing it Mackenzie! You are an amazing mother to Freya despite the circumstances you are being put under." Melinda said."And Lorelai? I don't know what to say about her. Just give her time."

She smiled up at her, thankful for the guidance she had always given her in hopes that it will be passed on to the little one in her arms.

"Oh there's that laugh," she laughed as Freya giggled. "Are you done sweetheart? What's so funny?" She fixed her top quickly before laying Freya over her shoulder with the blanket tucked under. "That's my girl," she cooed and then kissed her back as she burped, spitting up on the nursing blanket. "What?"  
"It's amazing to watch you interact with her." Melinda said smoothing out her hair.  
"I got most of it from you," she laughed, wiping Freya's face clean. "But Katie was a mom before I was out of high school, so I picked up some things from her too."  
"Yes. You were always over there helping with Ash weren't you," Melinda said and then heard the front door open and Scott came in the back.  
"Scott," she said as Melinda took Freya, wrapping her in a blanket. "It's nice to see you."  
"I tried so hard Mack," Scott sighed. "But it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, standing before him, only a few inches shorter than his mere six foot stance.  
"I'm gonna go show all the customers how pretty you are," Melinda whispered as she slipped past them, closing the doors behind her. "Let's give mommy some space..."  
"I worked that case every step of the way. I wanted that bastard to be put away for good, but our law system sucks." He muttered. "It really does."  
"You worked my case?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought it was someone else who didn't know what I went through... and here it was you and I kept talking all this shit about how stupid our precinct is... oh Scott. I'm so sorry."

He hugged her, tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't tell you," he whispered. "I needed to be clear headed about it."  
"I want us to be something," she answered. "Something better than we have ever been."  
"We will," he held her tighter. "In time... we just need time."


	52. Jelly Bean

**Because I love myself some Jimel being parents:) I think its my favorite to write Jimel with Katie when she's little.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 31  
Melinda - 27  
Katie - 2 almost 3  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 52  
Jelly Bean  
**

***Jim's Point of View***

It's a sweltering July afternoon in Grandview that I am spending in my air conditioned home with my family.

I haven't had a day with them in who knows how long but for the first time in almost a month I have a full weekend off with my two favorite girls, just in time for Katie's third birthday on Sunday.

"You ordered the cake right?" My wife asks peering over her shoulder as she makes candy bags for the few toddlers that are coming over for the party on Sunday.  
"Yes ma'am. I ordered one disney princess cake for our little princess." I say walking over to her, my hands wrapping around her waist slowly as I snuggle my head into her neck. "And we should probably check on her... a quiet Katie always means bad things."  
"Very true," she giggles and then leans into my arms. "You were amazing last night... I miss our late nights."  
"Me too... You were incredible." I whisper and then kiss her neck. "I'm going to check on her."  
"Okay. Once I'm done here I promised her we'd go to the park." She laughs and then puts a few M&amp;M packets in a bag along with a ring pop, little kids love those.  
"It's like ninety eight outside Melinda. We will melt to death." I groan and she laughs.  
"I know and I regret the decision but I said it before it was super hot outside." She says and smiles. "Any suggestions on what else we can do that won't make her throw a tantrum?"  
"How about we go to the community pool? She loves swimming and it is perfect on a day like this." I say. "Plus I get to see my super hot wife in a bikini."  
"That's a great plan! But who said I'm wearing a bikini?" She asks tying the bag shut. "I have stretch marks and I don't like showing that much skin."  
"Please... I will give you a massage later and tote Katie around so that all the girls know I'm taken by both my daughter and you." I whisper and then kiss her neck. "And you look beautiful in a bikini. Better than any other woman could ever look like in a swimsuit."  
"Ugh you're too amazing. Too perfect." She says promptly turning around and kissing my lips. "I will wear a bikini. Now go."

She points to the living room and I smile.

God she is so sexy when she bosses me around.

"Yes ma'am." I laugh and then back out of the room.

I find my daughter sitting on the carpet as Melinda and I had situated her just half an hour before with color crayons and her favorite cartoon, but she's not coloring but is clutching her stuffed toy, hugging it tightly to her silently.

She looks at me, her sweet face crumpled in sadness as her little heart breaks.

"Jelly Bean!" She mutters as she shows me her toy. "She's hurt..."

Just then I realize that her beloved bright orange lamb, worn and stained from the two years she has spent being clutched, cuddled, kissed and vomited on by my daughter — and scrubbed and disinfected by my wife and I — is missing a leg. The leg is in fact in my daughter's other hand as she helplessly tries to attach it to the rest of its body.

The more she tries, the more tears roll down her cheeks, until I pull her up gently and give her a warm hug.

"Don't cry, Katie Cat." I murmur soothingly, "Daddy will make it all better just like I do at work."  
"You fix Jelly Bean, daddy?" She sniffles hopefully. "Like at work?"  
"Of course I will!" I reply with a soft smile. "I will get some thread and Jelly Bean will be as good as new… then mommy and I are going to take you swimming."  
"Yay!" She squeals and then wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you daddy."  
"I love you too princess." I say and then pick her up into my arms and bring her into the kitchen. "Honey where is the thread?"  
"Is something needing thread?" Melinda asks standing up from the kitchen table as she quickly ties a ribbon around a bag. "Finally finished!"  
"Congrats and Jelly Bean lost an arm." I sigh and place Katie on counter.  
"Oh no!" She says walking over to us. "Is she alright?"  
"She only has a belly ache." Katie mutters and then pouts.  
"Is that right? Well I will have a magical kiss for jelly bean is she wants it." She says puckering her lips. "The supplies you're looking for are in the bottom drawer."  
"Jelly bean says I can have her magical kiss because your my mommy." Katie giggles and grins.  
"Oh yeah? Well I love kisses from you." She says smiling and then kisses our daughter.

I grin at my wife fondly, knowing that she's preoccupying our girl while try and fix her toy to make her happy. I'm not surprised though, since she's always made that little girl smile in her time of need.

Before long, Katie is looking over, arms crossed over her chest, as I set up a needle and a thread to start the mending process. As soon as she realizes what is going to happen however, she starts and lets out another cry.

"The needle will hurt Jelly Bean!" Katie gasps and then grabs my arm. "She doesn't like big needles and neither do I..."

Just a few weeks ago, Katie had to go through the poking and prodding of what happens when kids get the chicken pox. I can still remember how strongly her little arms had held onto me as she whimpered in pain following the IV.

It seems like the memory is still strongly imprinted in her mind.

"No baby, she won't feel a single thing." I reply and then wink. "Daddy's got this."  
"I hope so." She huffs and then pouts.  
"Don't worry princess. Your daddy is the best at this kind of stuff." Melinda reassures her with a soft squeeze of her hand.

She reaches out and gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

A few moments later however, she squirms and looks at me with a sad frown.

"Dah-dee?" She asks and then taps my shoulder.  
"Yes love?" I say as I finish my stitch, my eyes glancing at her for a moment.  
"Jelly is hurting." She cries and then squeezes her mom's hand.  
"Well daddy is all done princess." I say and then press a bandaid over the lamb's arm. "I think that Jelly needs a hug."  
"You're the best!" She squeals and hugs the lamb tightly. "We still going swimming?"  
"Yes we are." Melinda says and lifts her off of counter. "Let's get ready."  
"Can we skip?" She giggles and does a little spin once she touches the ground, her long brown hair spinning around with her.  
"We can!" Melinda says and then smiles at her.  
"What about daddy?" She asks jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Of course I will skip down the hall with my two favorite girls." I laugh and then run up to them, picking Katie up and spinning her around and then placing her down. "Let's skip!"  
"Daddy's silly mama." She giggles and then skips down the hall with all of us laughing.  
"I know baby. That's why I love him." Melinda says looking over at me with a smile.

I love my girls.

* * *

**Cute fluffy adorable moments. You're all very welcome haha :)**

**Plus I love the fact that I named a bright orange lamb Jelly Bean and had Jim and Mel skip down the hallway with Katie. Lol. ****See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	53. Hot Mama

**Because Meowser Hotchner is a good friend of mine and wanted to see this :) I love this chapter name haha**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 31  
Melinda - 27  
Katie 2 almost 3**

**Enjoy! See you all next time Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 53  
Hot Mama**

***Jim's Point of View***

She won't let me see what she has underneath her dress until we get to the pool.  
She's torturing me and she knows it.

"Come on babe." I beg and pull on her dress. "Just a peek..."  
"Jim Clancy I said you can wait!" Melinda laughs and walks toward our toddler who is jumping excitedly up and down. "You ready to go princess?"  
"Ya ya!" Katie squeals and jumps up into my arms. "Swimming!"  
"Did you grab her water wings?" She asks and then smears sun screen onto Katie's face. "Hold still Katie. I don't want to get this is your eye pumpkin."  
"Sorry mama." Katie whispers and then closes her eyes.  
"Thank you pumpkin." She laughs and then smears more sun protection onto her face. "Jim where are Katie's water wings?"  
"In the bag," I say and kiss her cheek. "Everything is ready. I packed juice and sandwiches. Don't worry."  
"Thank you Jim." She says smiling. "I love you."  
"We go now?" Katie giggles and then squeezes my cheeks.  
"Yes, we can go now princess." I say and then smile.  
"Yay!" Katie squeals and then Melinda opens the door. "Wet's go!"  
"Let's go." She laughs and then shakes her head, closing the door behind us.

* * *

I didn't even see her take the dress off but I knew she did.

It was like every single eye was on her.  
Even though only a few people were here they were staring a my very hot wife.

Hot mama...

"Swimming!" Katie giggles as I turn to see my wife squatting in a lime green bikini. "Hurry mama hurry..."  
"I am hurrying Katie." She laughs and then pulls the last wing on. "We're all ready! Let's go."  
"Holy..." I say seeing her turn around. "Melinda Clancy what are you wearing?"  
"Children." She says smiling as she tosses Katie onto her hip. "I am wearing a bathing suit Jim Clancy."

She walks down the steps with our toddler before letting her float near her, their hands holding onto each other.

"Come on daddy!" Katie giggles and splashes water toward me.  
"Yeah come on daddy!" Melinda says looking up at me. "Get in the water."  
"Swimming is fun! Come on daddy..." Katie says clutching onto her mother.  
"I am coming." I say and pull my shirt off. "Give me a minute."  
"Sun screen or you'll burn and regret it." She orders and tries to help Katie learn to swim.  
"Yes ma'am." I say and start to lather it on as I watch the two.  
"Come on pumpkin. Swim to me." She says holding onto one of her hands.  
"I'm scared..." Katie says trying to clutch on closer.  
"I am right here Katie. You can do this." She says winking. "Come on baby girl... swim to me."

She starts to kick her legs as Melinda let's go of her other hand.

Water is splashing everywhere as she tries to swim toward my wife.

"I swimming mama! I'm swimming." Katie squeals and tries to swim a little harder. "Look daddy!"  
"You are! You're swimming to me baby girl." She says smiling. "Look at you Katie... my big girl swimming!  
"Look at you two," I say climbing into the water just as Katie gets to her mother's arms. "Being adorable."  
"Daddy! Look I swam to mama, daddy!" Katie says splashing around in Melinda's arms.  
"You did! I'm very proud of you princess." I say kissing her cheek. "Want to try and swim to me?"  
"Yes!" Katie giggles. "I wanna swim to you daddy."  
"That's my girl." She says kissing her cheek. "Swim to daddy."


	54. That's My Job!

**Sorry for the wait onto his guys. :) I planned on having this up by last night but there was thing big bomb threat at my school yesterday and my laptop was locked inside until around 7-8 in the evening when they finally opened up the school again and i was able to get my things. So sorry haha**

**But this is another prompt from Meowser Hotchner :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21**

**Set a few weeks after their wedding :-)**

**Enjoy! See you all next time Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 54  
That's My Job!**

***Melinda's Point of View***

One a usual Sunday morning I wake up in bed with my husband... we have a great amount of rolling around in bed with no clothes on before having a relaxing day at home.

But today is not a usual sunday.

Jim is stuck doing an early shift instead of having hot morning sex with me.

Boo.

First world problems...

"I really should get out of bed." I whisper softly to myself and then close my eyes.  
"Is this what you do in your spare time?" A ghost laughs, appearing on the window seat as I open my eyes. "Talking to yourself will not solve your problems Melinda."  
"Did I ask for your opinion? You are dead... a ghost." I say sitting up in bed. "Now who has the problem here?"  
"Well someone is not a very cheerful person in the morning..." The young woman on my seat laughs.  
"No. I am not a cheerful person in the morning when my husband isn't in bed with me on our only day off." I explain and then sigh. "Plus I have a dead person talking to me when I could me contemplating what I am going to do until noon when my very exhausted husband comes home and sleeps for the rest of the day."  
"Okay. I'll come back another time." She says disappearing.  
"Thank you." I mutter and then plop down onto the bed.

Why can't he just be home? Why did Bobby have too talk him into taking that damn shift?

A sudden succession of shrill rings cut the silence. I jump up in bed, my heart pounding.

"That's just a phone Melinda... you see ghosts and a phone scared you." I say peering at my cell as it shakes on my table.

Jim's name flashing as I reach over and hesitantly pick up my cell.

"Hello?" I say and pull myself from the wrinkled sheets.  
"Hey babe. I know you're probably mad that I took this damn shift but I'll be home soon." He says and I smile as I pull on a fresh set of clothes. "Maybe an hour or two until I will be home making you scream my name in bed."  
"Jim Clancy. I am trying to get dressed." I laugh and press the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I hop into a pair of shorts, the fabric taking a little extra wiggle to get into place. "I am struggling to get shorts on right now... I do not need you talking sex to me."  
"Oh yeah? You don't want to hear about me slipping those off and kissing your thighs as I reach your..." He says softly.  
"Jim!" I squeal, interrupting him. "You are so disgusting..."  
"You know you love me, Mrs. Clancy." He chuckles and I swear he can hear my eyes rolling from here.  
"Ugh... I'm hanging up." I say pulling on shoes.

I need to cut the grass before Jim is home or he'll do it and fall asleep on me before I get any action.

"Fine. I love you." He says and I smile.  
"I love you too." I say and set my phone on the side table. "Get your ass home soon."

I quickly make the bed before pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Mowing the lawn has never looked so sexy." I say before grabbing my MP3 player and placing the buds into my ears, music ringing into my ears. "I got this."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jim says hopping from his truck, his bright blue paramedic uniform catching my eye as I stop the mower and unplug on ears.  
"Mowing the lawn?" I say and leaning in for a kiss and only getting his cheek. "Why is that a problem?"  
"That's my job!" He says crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't do much but this is my job babe."  
"So... I'd rather do the job and have hot sex then you do it and fall asleep before we do anything." I laugh and then pat his chest softly. "Are you seriously mad about this?"  
"Mel I don't do much around here other than cook and mow the lawn..." He says and I shake my head.  
"You work a lot. I don't mind doing these things babe." I say and then shrug my shoulders. "I'm almost done. Why don't you go in the shower because you kinda smell babe." He laughs, at least I'm doing something right. "Then I'll be up there before you know it joining you."  
"Yeah... whatever." He mutters and walks away.  
"Jim!" I say and stretch quickly before yanking the cord back, starting the mower up again.

He can be such a girl sometimes.

All I was doing is mowing the lawn. What is the big deal?

* * *

I walk up the stairs slowly, pulling my hair from the ponytail.

What am I going to say to him? He's throwing a fit over nothing... he does so much for me and doesn't even realize it.  
Maybe a shared shower will help... it always does.

I walk into the bathroom and smile when I see my husband through the clear shower curtain washing himself.

God is he ever handsome...

I always find myself in awe of him and the fact that he is even in love with me.

"You coming in or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" Jim says trying to catch my attention.  
"Are you still mad?" I ask and cross my arms across my chest.

He turns, ignoring my question and continuing to wash himself.

"You are..." I sigh and then rub my temples.

I look over him, his toned behind facing me as he stands naked the water rushing over him. I try to tear my gaze from the outline of his magnificent form, but it is no use, he has always had this grip on me ever since we met.

His devilishly handsome features shift into a knowing grin as he catches me staring again.

"Come on babe... get in here." He says opening the curtain slightly, his eyes roaming over me.  
"I thought you were mad at me." I say pulling my tank top over my head.  
"I think I can accept your apology if you get your little ass in here?" He laughs and I shake my head.  
"You need help." I say kicking my shorts off and walk toward the shower.  
"Well I think I'll be fine with you here." He says pulling me into his chest. "Can you let me mow the lawn next time?"  
"Yes... I will let you mow the lawn next time but I don't mind doing all of these things. It's the least I can do after everything given to me." I say and then kiss his cheek. "You don't think you make a difference in this world because of how your father treated you... but you are my world Jim and save lives every single day and if mowing the lawn takes a little bit off your plate then it's something I can do."  
"You are perfect and I shouldn't have been mad at you." He says leaning down and kissing me. "But I feel like I don't pull my weight and I need to start too. Okay?"  
"Alright. We can split up the jobs around here but you need to keep cooking on your list because the last time that was on my plate..." I pause as he kisses me. "We got food poisoning."  
"Yeah. That's one job that will always be on my plate until I teach you how to cook. Which one day when I have more time I will." He says slowly leaning me onto the cold shower wall. "Deal?"  
"Deal... now can pleasure be on your list right now because I need you." I say and smile.  
"Yes Mrs. Clancy I can pleasure you now." He laughs and then his lips meet with the crook in my neck. "But only if you want me too."  
"Oh trust me Mr. Jim Clancy... I want you pleasure me for the rest of my life." I say and then run my hands through his hair. "Now get to it."


	55. Homework

**I literally took this equation right out my textbook because I needed a break from homework. Ugh junior year though...**

**Yesterday was HOMECOMING and we won 31 to 28! So I had planned on having this up before I went but I was having a little too much fun to be honest and then I got kicked out of the game for being damn idiot. But god was it fun xD anyways...**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 63  
Melinda - 59  
Lana - 15  
Emma - 13  
**

**Enjoy! See you all next time Xx Mariah :)**

* * *

**Chapter 55**  
**Homework**

***Emma's Point of View***

"Hey mom?" I ask peeking my head into my parent's bedroom. "I know you aren't feeling good but I really need your help."  
"Yeah... come in just come lie next to me." She groans and starts to sit up. "I just don't want you kiddos getting sick."  
"I know. Dad is just helpless when it comes to math. He's a science guy." I say scooting onto her bed. "But I'm having trouble with this equation."  
"Alright. Did you bring your book?" She yawns and shakes a hand through her hair.  
"Mhmm." I say opening it to the page. "I've been having trouble with this section's formula. Well the whole section in general. I'm not great with fractions"  
"Well I'm glad you asked for help instead of acting like it was all good like Aaron used too." She says grabbing the book and looking over the page. "Well looking at this just makes me cringe. I never liked math but I was good at it. You're looking at this one right?"  
"Yes. I was good with whole numbers but the fractions are throwing me off." I say pointing to a problem. "I have to do this bunch of eight and I tried doing them but got them all wrong."  
"Okay. Notebook please." She says as I hand it to her. "Oh I see what you're doing wrong. It's a simple mistake babygirl, I'll show you how to make sure not to do it next time. And don't worry, Kenz and Katie we're terrible with fractions when they were your age. You will get used to them eventually."  
"You're a lifesaver mom. Thank you." I say and she smiles.  
"Here. This is what you do." She says and coughs into her elbow as I reach over and grab her the box of tissues. "You just write the original equation out and make sure to give yourself enough space to solve it in its entirety. Then you subtract eight from each side and now here's where you went wrong sweetie, you don't multiply by the fraction you multiply by its reciprocal. Then simplify and you'll get your answer which in this one is fifteen. Make sense?"  
"That's what I was missing! I knew it was something with an r but I just could not put my name on it and I left my notes in my locker." I say handing her the box of tissues just in time for her sneeze. "Thank you so much mom."  
"You're welcome." She says wiping her nose subtly. "I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you..." She pauses to sneeze again. "at dinner."  
"I'll see you then." I say and then pick up my things and walk out, closing the door to hear my dad's footsteps.

Crap.

"Melinda get back in bed. That ghost can wait. You as sick as a dog." He says walking up the last step with a steaming cup of what I presume is tea.. "Oh it's just you. I thought I said no one should bother your mom?"  
"I needed her help with something." I say and then inch my way toward my bedroom. "I'm sorry dad."  
"I could have helped. She's not feeling well and needs her rest." He says seeing my book. "I know I am not as good at math as she is."  
"That's why I asked her. You're just as terrible at fractions as I am." I say opening my door. "I promise to leave her alone from now on."  
"Okay. Just go finish your homework. Dinner will be done in a half an hour." He says opening the door to their bedroom.  
"Yes sir." I say and he smiles.  
"Hi honey... I come baring tea." He says slipping into the dark room as I close my door and sigh.

I still have like another hour or more left of assignments.

Ugh...

* * *

The dinner table was quiet.

Me and my mom sitting next to each other while Lana and my dad sit across from us both.  
I'm still struggling with my math and Lana is writing some essay for Katie's class.

"I thought there was a rule about homework at the table." My mom sniffles and we both look up from out work momentarily.  
"I thought there was a rule about if you're sick you're stuck in bed." Lana laughs and then takes a drink of her milk./  
"Touché." She coughs and then takes a bite of potatoes.  
"Plus this essay is like worth my whole semester grade." Lana explains and then looks over her DBQ packet. "The final draft is due at midnight and I forgot that my very annoying sister/teacher requires a written rough draft."  
"Remind me to high five your sister." My dad laughs as I look over my homework. "What's your excuse Emma?"  
"Algebra is hard and I don't understand what I don't understand." I sigh and then shovel a forkful of meatloaf into my mouth.  
"What's the problem?" She says leaning over to look at my book. "Oh circumference is a troubling thing."  
"Yeah." I mutter and then rub my temples. "Help?"  
"Of course." She sniffles and wipes her nose with a tissue and then takes my pencil. "First you need to find the formula for r. So write the original formula for circumference which is C= 2πr. Then you divide 2π from r and C so that you can start solving for radius."  
"Alright." I say and write a few things down. "Like this?"  
"Exactly." She says taking another bite of her food. "What'd you get?"  
"Still solving. One sec." I say dividing the circumference by the total of 2π. "I got 15."  
"Correct." She says and I high five her. "That's my girl!"  
"Finally." I laugh and then see my dad shaking his head. "What?"  
"You two are adorable." He says taking a drink from his glass of milk.  
"Come here..." She says motioning for him to come closer.  
"Yes ma'am." He laughs and then leans down to kiss her.  
"Ew... ew.. ew.." I say and cover my eyes. "Children... your children are here. Plus your very sick mom."  
"I think they know that." Lana laughs and then throws her eraser at me. "Just be glad they make out in front of us and not fight."  
"Whatever." I laugh and throw it back at her just his pager beeps, breaking their kiss.  
"You gotta go... maybe you'll get a good surgery." She says as he look down.  
"Multiple car crash with multiple injuries." He says and reaches over to finish his glass. "I needed to leave thirty seconds ago but I am going to finish this kiss and then I'll go."  
"Jim..." She coughs and then he leans in to kiss her one last time. "You need to go."  
"I love you." He says before winking and then walks over to me, kissing my forehead. "I love you too Ems."  
"I love you too dad," I say looking over at him as he kisses Lana's cheek and then makes his way toward the door.  
"I love you Banana." He says pulling his coat on and his shoes before leaving.  
"I love you too daddy," Lana laughs and then shakes her head, turning back to her homework.  
"Movie?" I ask closing my book. "I think we need a break from homework and some time together."  
"I like that idea." Lana says putting her pen down. "I suggest hot chocolate and popcorn."  
"I love it! I'll make the drinks, Ems you find a a good disney movie and Lana make two bags of popcorn and load the dishwasher." She says standing up from the chair slowly, gripping her head. "Remind me to grab something for my headache."  
"And break!" I say causing us all to laugh and get up from the table.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

A few hours later my husband walks our room looking pretty beat.

"Get a good case?" I sniffle and look up at him, reaching for another kleenex.  
"Yeah… but a case is a case when you get called in from a dinner with your family." He yawns and pulls off his scrub top. "What are you doing?"  
"Emma fell asleep so I'm finishing it for her." I say writing down a solution to an equation. "She finally got it and then fell asleep."  
"Where is she? I didn't see her when I went to check on her and Lana." He says pulling off his bottoms and then pulling up the covers. "There she is."  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Emma was asleep in your spot." I laugh and then cough, regretting the decision to laugh as I close the algebra book and move it to the floor. "There's only one equation left. Want to give it a try my little math student?"  
"Sure." He says sliding into bed as Emma tosses onto her side. "I'll move her when I'm done."  
"It's nine right?" He says showing me his work, everything right but the last part.  
"Jim... please tell me you didn't just say the square root of 64 was nine." I say and then smile.  
"Oh damn... it's eight right?" He says looking over at me.  
"You're worse than Aaron was." I smirk and yank the notebook from him. "At least now you know that."  
"Shut up," he says and crosses his arms, looking away with a scoff in annoyance.  
"Jim..." I sniffle, but he didn't look. "Come on, it's just some stupid math problem babe."

I move, but he still didn't look until I nudge him. He turns to see me poking him with a pencil, then I point at the notebook I am holding in front of me.

"I'm mad at you." He mutters and I smile.  
"Just look at it." I say and wink. "Plus you know I look adorable with a puffy face."  
"You do look pretty cute." He laughs.

He looks down at the paper and couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. He briefly looks at me before putting a check mark beside what I wrote down.

"I'm bringing Emma into her room..." He says and lifts her up into his arms. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare fall asleep."  
"You do that." I say reaching under the blanket and pulling off my slip and letting the garment fall to the floor. "And trust me… I slept basically all day. I'm fine."

Now completely bare, I smile and then watch my husband open the door.

"Jim?" I say and he looks back. "Hurry..."  
"Yes ma'am." He says rushing out of the room.

I laugh and then look down at the open notebook to see what I had written.

X = I love you


	56. Jitters

**I thought I should jump back or a few chapters and dabble around with Jim and Melinda just starting off with the couple jitters lol :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24**  
**Melinda - 20**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 56**  
**Jitters**

***Jim's Point of View***

Dinner.

What do I want for lunch?

Maybe pizza... no I had that for dinner and its probably soggy by now. And who wants soggy pizza?

Gross.

Maybe Chinese?

No... last time I got food poisoning.

Maybe I can call up my mom and go over there.

I don't know.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" Her soft soprano snaps me out of my thoughts. "This campus is beautiful... don't you think?"

I turn to look at the beautiful woman sitting before me on the cold, chipped park bench. She has to be in her 20's, perhaps in college or recently graduated. I don't know... I wouldn't be able to tell you. It's only the beginning of us and it's still kind of awkward even though I've seen her naked.

Which makes it all the more awkward.

Her dark mahogany locks framing a beautiful face, her soft brown eyes dancing around the scenery around us.

I respond with a quiet chuckle, one that she reciprocates with amicable silence.

"I suppose it could be worse." I finally murmur, my mind gradually trailing back into my abyss surrounded with food.

Her lips quirk up, drawing childish dimples into her soft cheeks. A soft blow of the breeze passes over us, tinting both of our cheeks and noses pink. She pulls herself in tighter, her soft beige coat shifting to fully cover her body, her legging clad legs locking together.

"Cold?" I ask, reaching to pull my jacket off.

She laughs softly, her eyes focused on the rustling oak trees lingering about the park path. Amused by her fixation, I turn to look at the objects. The plants twist and whirl in the wind, their bright green leaves hanging onto the branches with futile hope. The sight is intoxicatingly hypnotic as the trees swirl and whirl. The soft chill in the air caresses uncovered skin, yet a warm, cloying heat fills every pore.

She seems lost in thought, her eyebrows furrow in silent concentration.

"Hey…" She turns inquisitive eyes to me, her lips puckering in confusion.

I falter for a moment, my mouth twisting in a grimace.

"Nothing." I murmur, leaning back against the metal bench.  
"You sure?" She asks, her eyes focusing on me with a playful smile.  
"Lunch..." I murmur silently.  
"Are you hungry?" She chuckles softly.  
"What I was meaning to ask is if you want to go get lunch... I know this quaint little place down the road from here." I say and then wait.

Please say yes. Please.

"I don't know... I have a big test tomorrow that I need to study for." She babbles, her hand scratching the top of her head.

So she is in college. You learn something new every day...

"Oh I understand." I sigh and stand up. "I'll walk you back to your apartment."  
"You know what... lunch sounds great." She says standing up. "I can't stay cooped up in that tiny apartment all day."  
"You don't have too..." I say shoving my hands into my jeans and shrugging. "I completely understand... we can go another time."  
"Jim I wanted to go to lunch the second you asked me but my brain told me to go study." She laughs, her hands straightening my jacket.  
"You sure?" I ask and scratch the back of my neck nervously.  
"Positive." She says smiling.  
"Well I'm glad you changed your mind." I laugh and then out of habit, place my hand at the small of her back protectively.  
"Me too." She answers softly and nudges my side as we walk down the paved quad.  
"Wait..." I say stepping in front of her.  
"Hmmm?" She pauses, looking to me confused.  
"I want to do this first," I whisper and then smile.  
"What?" She purrs, our lips moments from touching but I didn't know how to do it.

The last time I kissed her was over a month ago. And by kissing her I mean me going in for a kiss, not her.  
But now we are just reconnecting after a clashed meeting in a bar which ended in her talking about seeing ghosts and a blowjob.

A very good blowjob may I add.

"What are you waiting for Clancy..." She laughs and then smiles.  
"I really wanted this to be the moment and as cliched and cheesy as that sounds. I know it does. Romance is cliched, but I still want it." I explain. "I don't even know what I'm talking about. I guess I'm a little at war with myself. Relationships are a lot of work and I don't want things to move too fast - but in some ways, I don't really care because we've already gone there."

She smiles and then it clicks.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I say flatly.

I don't even know what is happening. I suddenly feel disconnected from my body. We both lean in a little, and as her lips almost touched mine, I begin to panic a bit. I haven't kissed a lot of girls, especially not one as a intoxicatingly beautiful as Melinda in front of me.

I lean in a bit closer and plant a kiss on her lips. Not a peck, exactly, but a sweet one.

I close my eyes and when I reopened them, I see her smiling slightly. We both lean in for another kiss. And this time, with everything I have I slip my tongue in, my hand reaching up to graze against her cheek.

God is she ever a good kisser... she tastes like blueberries.

When we pull away, her eyes are shining. I think mine were, too.

* * *

**1,000 words on the dot ;) I thought I'd just post a cute little chapter to get Meowser Hotchner through the rest of the week until I post my next chapter on Friday haha.**

**I'm so psyched to chop some hair off and color it. See you all Friday! Xx Mariah**


	57. Come Home With Me

**I'm thinking I'll add one more chapter of Jim and Mel in the early stages of either dating or marriage before jumping around again. I'm thinking of starting of with Katie and Ned and then to Aaron and then to Mackenzie and so on and so forth.**

**Just go with me on this because I have notebook with notes that maps out this story. This is set after Jimel got engaged (September sometime, their one year anniversary) and Melinda's (which is in February just like JLH) but before**** Jim's birthday (which I have mentally set in April)**** hence the smaller age gap than usual :-) Confusing I know but... oh my god these notes with all the details is pretty amazing lol**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24**  
**Melinda - 21**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter  
Come Home with Me**

***Melinda's Point of View***

He loves me.

He loves me enough to stand outside my apartment, in freezing weather, with just a jacket over his clothes to keep him warm. It is barely even my place anymore. I haven't spent a night there in months.

I'm just clearing out the last of my things to go move in with Jim last week but abruptly stopped this afternoon. Maybe I'm overreacting... something I do often.

But we carefully built our lives around each other. We ingrained each other into our own, daily and personal lives. We came together.

I became just as much apart of his daily routine, as he did mine.  
We carefully built up a relationship together. A life.

And one stupid comment is ruining it all.

He wasn't even really thinking when he said it! It was just an off-hand comment.

I look out the window to see him standing by the buzzer, waiting for me to let him in.  
His hands are red and chapped from the wind and cold. But he presses firmly on the button anyways. He probably figures I won't answer.

I press carefully down on the blinking red button.

"Melinda," he pleads. "Melinda, please hear me out."

The house is dark behind me, the only sign of life is the glow from the television. I sigh and lean my head against the wall.

"What do you want, Jim?" I ask.  
"It was a silly comment. I didn't mean for it to make you upset," he says slowly. He has to be careful with his words. "Sometimes I say things without thinking."

I only shift on my feet, biting my cheek.

"Please, Melinda. You know… you know I was just being an idiot." He says softly.

I brush my hair behind my ear. My voice is unsure of my own words when speak.

"I really don't know Jim." I say flatly.  
"Just let me in." He replies. "It's freezing... and I promise if you don't want me here after I finish saying what I need to then you-"

Click.

I let go of the button and press the one next to it, reluctantly letting him in.

I hear the quick footsteps of the man I love from downstairs before opening the door and walking away, the cold breeze drifting in.

"Shut it. I pay for this heat... I don't want to waste it." I say and plop down on the couch, pulling the blanket it up to my chin. "You have... thirty seconds. Go."

He inches his way toward the couch, slowly sitting down next to me and holds out his cold hand.  
He doesn't say anything, just sits there... waiting for me to place my own hand in his.

It may have taken a minute or two, before I allow my fingers dance across his palm.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass and making you feel like I don't care about us... because I do. I really do. I just work crazy hours." He says squeezing my hand in his, a way to try and warm his hand. "I promise that I will never blow off one of our dates or anything of that sort like tonight and act like it was no big deal... like you hadn't spent the last hour doing your hair and such. I am going to use a regular dose of medication which includes apologies, hugs and kisses to make it feel better. I am sorry."

The next moment, he wraps his arms around me and I tuck my face in the crook of his neck, while he buries his own face in my hair.

"Come home with me," he whispers.  
"And what if I'm still mad?" I reply.  
"I'll make you food..." He says kissing my neck.  
"I'll take that." I say standing up. "Take me home."  
"Always," he answers.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

"Mel?" I ask as we walk down the street arm in arm.  
"Hmmm?" She asks looking up from her phone.  
"Babe…is that what I think it is?" I say pointing across the street.  
"It looks like an ice rink... why?" She says looking down at her phone.  
"Future reference." I say softly and she laughs.  
"I suck at skating... just for a future reference." She replies.  
"Good to know." I laugh, kissing her cheek. "We're not far from a place with good wine."

We stand at a crosswalk, car zooming by when I realize how cute she truly looks in a knitted scarf and hat.

"What?" She asks slipping her phone into pocket and rubbing her hands together.  
"The wine... you was a bottle of Franzia?" I say as she rubs her hands across her face, her rosy cheeks and nose more prominent. "You look absolutely adorable."  
"Thanks?" She answers and then smiles. "We can go."  
"Alright." I say as we begin to walk toward the next street. "Only a moment more... I promise."  
"I love you." She says and looks up. "Oh look... mistletoe!"  
"It March Melinda." I laugh and see the wilted mistletoe someone must have forgotten about.  
"Come on... I'm just giving you an excuse to kiss me." She whispers, her teeth grazing against her bottom lip.  
"Oh look!" I gasp and dipping her suddenly as we kiss.

I place her back on her feet, people passing us as I lean her up against the wall to kiss her again but she ducks.

Her doe eyes squeeze shut as she steps back and sneezes.

"Sorry." She laughs and then quickly rubs her nose.  
"Looks like we'll have to pick up some medicine... I don't want you getting sick." I wink and then kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Jimel cuteness :-)**

**Next Chapter: Katie and maybe Ned... I haven't decided yet lol. See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	58. Traditions

**Ages:**

**Jim - 33**  
**Melinda - 29 (7 months pregnant with Aaron)  
****Katie - 4**

**Flash Forward:**

**Jim - 45  
Melinda - 41  
Katie - 16**

**(and although they don't speak; they are mentioned)**

**Aaron: 13; 14 in December  
Mackenzie: 6 **

**For later on _italics_ are home video POV :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 58  
Traditions  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

The days are finally getting cooler. It seems that summer wants to keep its grip on us for longer this year, making us all a little cranky.

While I normally don't find fall to be my favorite season, since it leads into winter, this year, I'm thankful for the break in high temperatures.

It doesn't help that I'm incubating a heat-radiating monster right now. Monster is probably too harsh a term to use for my child-to-be, but I don't remember feeling this overheated at all times with our little girl. I was also terrified during a lot of that pregnancy, so maybe I've blocked a lot of that feeling out. Regardless, the fact that my belly doesn't let me see my toes anymore means I shouldn't have to deal with the sweltering heat during the last months of my pregnancy.

* * *

I slowly but surely make my way down the stairs and immediately smell cinnamon wafting through the air.

I wonder what Jim is baking now?

And then my craving hits. I don't care what he makes, but I need something made with pumpkin, and fast.

As expected, I find my husband in the kitchen, mixing away, and I see pumpkin in the mix. I'm not sure what is more enticing at the moment- whatever he is making, or how he looks in his brown wool sweater and dark green khakis. And as much as I love my husband, the food is winning out at the moment. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

He leans back into me and asks how my morning was. I press a kiss into his back and tell him that it was wonderful. In truth, it's the first time I've enjoyed a nap since before I can remember. He turns around in my arms and leans his forehead against mine.

I have to ruin the moment though. I need to know what delicious things I will get to try soon.

"So… what are you making?" I ask him, looking up through my eyelashes at him.

He gives me a strange look before he pulls away. "With fall coming in, I was in a mood for trying new fall things. I hope you don't mind- we'll be eating on it for a while. I've got pumpkin and cinnamon swirled breads in the oven, and I'm working on pumpkin cupcakes with a fluffy and light cream cheese icing, and then I'm trying to decide between pumpkin spiced ice cream or vanilla ice cream with a hint of cinnamon," he replies, as he points to different areas of the kitchen.

I do hope I'm not drooling visibly. I must say, marrying someone who knows how to bake has been amazing during my cravings. It's almost like he knows what craving is going to come next before I do. I close my eyes to take in all the amazing smells before I ask where our daughter is.

"She got bit by the fall bug as well. She found the pile of leaves that I raked up yesterday and decided she had to jump in them. You may want to check on her to see how filthy she's gotten. She may need a bath before she gets to enjoy these goodies," he tells me.

I guess that's my subtle hint to find Katie and get her washed up before I can enjoy the goodies too. I give him a light kiss on the cheek before I head back outside.

I immediately see her, still jumping away in the leaves. I also see Hannah and her mother sitting on the porch swing.

"I'm guessing she dragged you over here?" I say slipping my jacket over my shoulders.  
"Indeed. I just sent my husband to get the groceries." Laurel, Hannah's mother laughs. "Not that I mind the moment of rest. How are you?"  
"I'm doing great! My ankles are less swollen and my back pain is down as of now so smooth sails for a few days." I say sitting down next to her. "You two have to come in and try one of Jim's goodies he made."  
"I think we'll sit out on this one. My husband just pulled in." She says standing up. "It was great to see you Melinda. Hannah? Daddy's home we need to get going."  
"But mommy... Katie and I are having loads of fun." Hannah whines. "Five more minutes?"  
"I think Katie has to go in too... you girls can play again tomorrow if that's okay with her mom?" She asks looking over to me.  
"That's a great idea. Just give me a call before coming over." I say and Katie finally seeing me.

Her smile gets even bigger when she sees me, but it doesn't stop her fun. She continues to throw leaves around herself, giggling as she does so. She is going to crash later, I'm sure.

"See you two tomorrow." She calls out, Hannah waving to me.  
"Katie, honey, two more minutes. Then we need to go get clean before we get to try Daddy's treats!" I yell to my little girl, before leaning back into the swing.

Luckily for me, Katie decides not to fight me about bath time today, and heads over.

"Mommy, mommy! The leaves are so much fun today! Can we do this again tomorrow?" She pants, dirt spread across her face.  
"Of course we can," I say before nudging her towards the doors. "Now come on sweets. Let's go get you cleaned up."

She remains in this good mood through bath time, even though we aren't on our usual schedule. After I bundle her up in her towel—which earns me a kiss on my nose and several giggles from her—she and I work together to get her into clean clothes. Just before we head downstairs for our treats, she touches my belly.

"Is that my baby brother, Mommy?" She asks.  
"Yes it is, honey," I try to explain.  
"But Mommy, I want my brother now. I neeeeeed him!" She exclaims, like I have any say over the sex of the baby.

I should have known her sweet mood would turn quickly. That is what four-year-olds do best. However, I have one special thing on my side- the ability to change the subject and change her mood back.

"How about we talk about this later and go try some of daddy's new treats? He made lots of goodies for us," I tell her.

She's dragging me out of her room before I even finish my sentence.

* * *

The four of us all gather around in our living room, trying all of the treats and having a hard time telling Jim what he needs to do to make them better. They are delicious. My favorite ends up being the cupcakes, because the light frosting on the top is delicious.

Within an hour, we are all cozied up together on the couch, watching some disney movie that Katie's more tuned into than we are. I feel Jim's hands massaging my feet softly before he pulls me into his arms for a deep kiss. I sigh as he pulls away—I'm even more convinced that he can anticipate my cravings now. He grins at me before he begins another deep kiss.

As I pull away, I feel my energy dwindling quickly. It's been a busy afternoon for all us; it was our annual fall day where we begin setting up decorations and go pumpkin hunting. I try to fight the yawn, but it comes out anyways.

Jim whispers into my ear, "Go take a nap. We'll have our fun later tonight when you actually can enjoy it."  
"Sounds good. Can you remember to bring some more of that frosting? You've given me some ideas…" I can tell that I've piqued his interest. "Oh, and while you're at it, bring some of the bread too. We'll need sustenance."

Today was a wonderful fall day, but now I look even more forward to the night and satisfying one last craving.

* * *

***12 Years Later***  
***Katie's Point of View***

"How do I look?" I ask waltzing out of my closet, a jean jacket paired with a homecoming tee and leather boots.  
"Hot." Hannah laughs looking up from her textbook.  
"Not the information I was asking for Hannah," I mutter and look in the mirror, applying lip gloss as I do so. "Ready to leave?"  
"I have been for the past twenty minutes. I was so bored I actually started my homework." She says popping it closed and picking up her purse. "The game start in twenty so we need to ship out or we'll never find a seat."  
"Congrats on finally opening the textbook," I laugh and and pull my hair into a braid. "I thought Brandon was saving seats?"  
"He never texted me back," she frowns. "But I think he is... he always does."  
"Don't worry, Han. He probably put it on silent." I reassure her as I grab the black paint from the top of my dresser.  
"You're right... you're right." She sighs, scrolling through her messages to double check.  
"I always am." I laugh and press two black lines across my cheek.

I got to show some school spirit!

"Shut it." She mutters and stands up from the bed. "Let's go."  
"Yes ma'am." I say pressing two lines to her cheeks.  
"You got your purse?" She asks.  
"Yes." I say and hold it up.  
"Phone and keys?" She says looking at her phone. "Seats are saved."  
"Yes." I say smiling as we march down the stairs.  
"Then let's go." She says opening the door.

We were halfway down the front steps, giggling about something when I see my parents pull up in the driveway.

"Where are you going?" My dad calls out as the whole family files out of the car.  
"The homecoming game?... why?" I ask throwing my keys to Hannah as she hops into my car.  
"It's the annual fall night where we make treats and carve pumpkins. I let you slide on going to the pumpkin patch because you're older." He says grabbing a pumpkin from the backseat. "No one misses out of fall night."  
"Dad its just some stupid fall night. I never miss homecoming." I say walking past him.  
"You know fall night is our family tradition. Homecoming is just some stupid football game." He says passing out pumpkins to both Aaron, Mackenzie and my mom.  
"I'm going whether you like it or not." I laugh and open the driver's door.  
"Then you're grounded for being a little brat." He says, flatly.  
"What?" I say and cross my arms over my chest.  
"You heard what I said. Send Hannah home and get inside." He mutters and then walks toward. "You're grounded so give me your phone and keys."  
"Jim!" My mom yells and sends my siblings inside. "Have fun at the game baby girl. Try to be back by 11 if not text me."  
"Thanks mom." I say and sitting inside, closing the door, turning the keys and then backing out of the driveway.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

"What the hell was that Jim? Do you really think grounding her was going to get her to want to jump in a pile of leaves like when she was little?"  
"I don't know... it's just its our tradition." He sighs, leaning against his truck.  
"Honey... she's 16. She want to go to football games and hang out with her friends." I try to explain. "Not carve pumpkins."  
"But that still doesn't mean my heart won't hurt less to know she's not my little girl anymore."  
"Jim... she is still our little girl." I laugh and then wrap my arms around his neck. "She's just independent and I'll make sure she apologizes. Okay?"  
"Okay..." He says and then kisses me.  
"Now come on. We still have two kids who love carving pumpkins." I wink and then pull him toward the front door  
"What about if we add one more into the mix, Mrs. Clancy?" He laughs laughs and then pins me up against the front door.  
"I would love that." I say and then turn the knob. "But later..."

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

I sit there watching home videos from when Katie was little. The clock above the fireplace telling me it was a little past 10.

I don't expect her home for at least another half an hour but you never know; football games can get boring.

_"Jim, I love you," Melinda laughed from behind the camera, setting it on the rocking chair and lifting the dark haired little girl out of my hands and lying her back on the changing table, "but you are awful at changing diapers."_

_My face fell and she quickly stood up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to my lips._

_"It's not your fault," she assured me, "you never had any reason to learn how to do this. I just want you to show you the right way to do it so you can keep doing the midnight changing with this little angel." She waved me over and I peered over her shoulder. __"So I usually like to fold the sides like this," she showed him after she undid his previous handiwork._

_My hands found their way around her waist and I pressed a couple of kisses to the crook of her neck._

_"And then take the pin and push it through here," she continued._

_She repeated the process on the same side and when she _was_ done their daughter waved her feet in the air happily, smiling up at us._

_"Not bad," He nodded his approval. "She's lucky she has such a good mommy."  
__"She has a pretty amazing daddy too," she replied, picking up the brown eyed baby that was the perfect mix of the both of us.  
__"You know I think she might need a nap soon," I commented casually._

_She glanced up at me and saw the look in my eyes that made my stomach twist with expectation. She knew that look meant only one thing._

_She laughed and then placed our daughter in my arms before grabbing the camera._

_I took the month old baby and placed her in her crib, the camera zooming on her as she grabbed her blanket. I turned the mobile hanging above her crib that Andrea had gotten for her, the hanging objects that fascinated her and helped her fall asleep._

_"Sleep tight baby girl." I said softly before I pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams." She sang as __we made our way out of the room. __"So now what?"  
"I think you know..." I whispered and shut the door behind us._

_Then I grabbed her hand and dragged her toward our bedroom for some alone time._

_"Hold on! Let me get this damn thing off." She giggled._

Then screen faded to black.

God did I miss when it was just the three of us. Not that I don't love each and every one of my children equally but I do miss when the house was quiet and filled with only three people.

"Daddy?" Katie's voice echos in the living room as I clicked off the tv and look behind me.  
"Hey princess," I say patting a place next to me.  
"I'm sorry about coping an attitude earlier... I just really wanted to go to the game." She sighs and then sits down.  
"I understand... how was it?" I ask.  
"We won." She says. "Ned kicked a winning field goal."  
"Oh did he now? How'd you know it was him?" I laugh and then nudge her side. "Didn't they get new uniforms with no last names?"  
"I just know." She says smiling.

Now my daughter has the biggest crush on that boy. She won't admit anymore due to the fear of humiliation but her eyes tell a different story when he's in the room or she's talking about him.

"I believe you." I say putting my hands up in defense. "I saved you your favorite cupcakes to bring for lunch tomorrow. There's enough for you, Hannah and Brandon."  
"Really? Thanks." She says leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm really tired... all of my energy was spent cheering."  
"I bet." I laugh and then look over to find her asleep on my shoulder.

A smile creeps onto my face as I move her off of me and onto on the couch and stand up. I watch her momentarily before picking her up into my arms.

She groans softly before tucking her head into my shoulder.

I walk up the stairs slowly before bringing her into her bedroom, laying her gently onto her bed. I peel her boots off before pulling her comforter from under her pillows and tucking her in. I press a kiss into her hair before placing her backpack on the floor to hopefully cause her to sleep better.

"Sleep tight baby girl." I whisper before making my way out.

Just as he did many years before.


	59. How To Tie Your Shoes

**I had to help my little sister with this, this morning and I got the idea lol Also this is just weeks after Jimel's miscarriage in chapter 34**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 36  
Melinda - 32  
Katie - 8  
Aaron - 4**

**Enjoy a little father and son chapter :) Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 59**  
**How To Tie Your Shoes**

***Jim's Point of View***

None of Aaron's shoes have laces, yet. There were shoes in his closet that slip on, and shoes that tightened snugly to his small feet with velcro, but not a single pair have a lace he could learn how to tie with like his sister Katie.

Well he likes to call her Kitty since he can't quite say her name correctly.

That's why I believe he ambled into the kitchen this morning with my brown Oxfords held tightly to his chest.

The good news is that I had promised that today I would start learning how to tie his shoes. That I would take him into town and let him pick out his very first pair of shoes with laces. He is excited. It's really stinkin adorable.

He smiles when he notices that there is a glass of milk and plate of cookies set out for him on the table. My wife may not have had the time to try to teach him to tie his shoes like she did with, but she made sure he had a snack.

"Those shoes are the size of his forearms," she observes, laughing at the large shoe in the our son's arms. "I would stay and help if I didn't have a million things to do."  
"I know," I say joining in on the laughter and reach out to capture her lips in my momentarily. "It's my turn for dinner tonight so don't worry. You've got one less thing on your shoulders."  
"You are a god sent, Jim Clancy." She says kissing me on the cheek. "Katie! Come on babygirl, we've got to get you to school."  
"Mama... up!" Aaron grunts and pulls on Melinda's dress.  
"Does my favorite little boy wanna a big hug and kiss from his mama?" She says kneeling down and opening her arms.  
"Yaya!" He giggles and then jumps into her arms. "I love you mama."  
"I love you too baby." She laughs and kisses his cheek. "But be careful... mama is not feeling good."  
"Is there another baby in your belly mama?" He gasps and presses his ear to her stomach.  
"Oh... no there's no baby." She says hugging him and looking to me for help on what to say next.  
"Not yet... no baby yet, little man." I say ruffling his hair and then taking him into my arms. "Let's let your mama get your sissy to school. We get to have a day of fun together."  
"Okay." He sighs.  
"What's the matter baby?" She asks walking up to us both.  
"Daddy just isn't fun as you mama." He mutters and she smiles, squeezing his cheek.  
"I'm offended." I laugh and then poke his side. "I'm fun! Who said that I'm not fun."  
"You're fun daddy but just not like mama is." He mutters and pouts.  
"You're loads of fun. I promise," she says trying to reassure me and then plants one again before walking out of the room. "Katie! Let's go!"  
"Coming mom." Katie yells and runs down the stairs and slips on some pair of shoes for girls. "Do I look picture day ready?"  
"You do." She says kissing her head. "I like your dress."  
"Thanks. Bye daddy!" Katie giggles and runs up to me, hugging me before sliding out the door after her mother.  
"Those girls..." I say and look over at him. "Let's get going, little man. We've got stuff do!"  
"Alright." He mutters as I set him down.  
"Hey... no pouting and we can get ice cream." I say holding his slip on shoes and helping him.  
"Okay!" He perks up almost immediately. "Let's go!"  
"I thought that would perk you up." I laugh and then help him zip up his jacket. "Ready?"  
"Ready." He giggles as I open the door and pull on my jacket and pick him up. "Shoes?"  
"Shoes, little man. Shoes." I say closing the door behind us.

* * *

"Do I untie it now?" He asks as I set the new pair of light up spiderman shoes on the coffee table.

He props himself on his elbows on the table and took the already tied laces on his shoe in his fingers.

"That's right." I say as he pulls them gently apart.  
"Why don't you untie your shoes when you take them off, daddy?" He asks setting each lace carefully on the opposite side.  
"Sometimes I do," I say ruffling his hair. "But most of the time it's easier to just slip them off. You're doing good. Ready for the next step?"  
"Why is tying shoes so hard?" He sighs and then pouts.  
"Let's just focus on teaching you to tie them in the first place." I answer. "Then we can focus on why it's hard."  
"Daddy? I have another question." He asks and fumbles with the next shoe.  
"What's your question?" I ask, leaning forward to give my son, my full attention.  
"Is mommy okay?" He asks, his blue eyes wide with concern. "She's sad... all the time."  
"What do you mean?" I ask and then he looks up at me.  
"Is it because of when you guys were sad in the potty room?" He asks and slowly brings the laces to the table.  
"Yeah... don't ask your mama about that." I say and then look at him. "It will only make her really really sad. She had a baby in her belly and the baby died."  
"Died? Like a ghostie?" He asks and then  
"Yeah... like I said please don't ask your mama." I say and them smile. "But your mama is okay... she will be okay." I smile, opening my arms and allowing my son to climb into my lap. "Ready to learn how to tie these laces once and for all?"  
"Yeah!" He says, beaming.  
"Because I don't know about you, but I'm ready to help you tie your big boy shoes." I say and then poke his cheek.  
"Yay!" He giggles.  
"Alright, calm down." I chuckle. "Now, show me how to make the bunny ear like I showed you."


	60. Daddy's Magic Touch

**Ages:**

**Jim - 42  
Melinda - 38  
Katie - 13  
Aaron - 9  
Mackenzie - 3**

**Enjoy! See you all next time Xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 60**  
**Daddy's Magic Touch**

***Melinda's Point of View***

Today has been long. Longer than most days and all I want to do is take a soak in my new jacuzzi bathtub with a glass of wine and relax with my husband.

With both of our eldest kids doing something and out of the house.

Katie is at Hannah's birthday party.  
Aaron is on a fishing trip with his Uncle Dan because he begged and begged until Jim and I let him go.

All I want to do is have a quiet night. But when I walk into my bedroom I feel the breeze and the moon shines through the sheer curtains, across sheets and the two sleeping forms on top of them.

The most precious thing in the whole world in front of me.

Jim sits with his back against the headboard with our Mackenzie's blonde sweaty head on his chest. Waves of hair spill across her forehead and down over his shoulder. Her cheeks are no longer flushed or feverish, but her tiny lips are as pink as ever pursed around the thumb she still tucks into her mouth at night.

It keeps monsters and ghosties away. The nickname for spirits all of my children have coined so far.

His wide palm rests on her back in a way that makes me smile.

For the past three years that is how I have ended most of my nights. Feeling the heat of her skin and the beat of her heart comforted me knowing we kept our child safe another day.

I wonder if she will always need her daddy too when she is sick. I sigh because who am I kidding? No one is as comforting as Jim.

The first time Katie got sick, I had to watch my rational husband lose his damn mind.

* * *

_He paced the floor with his gorgeous blue eyes wide and frantic._

_"She has a fever, you would think they could do something!" He yelled softly, not wanting to wake our daughter upstairs._

_"The doctor says that babies this age can have a temperature that high and it is fine especially after shots. Jim, she is fine." __I sighed.__ "We can call if it gets any higher or give her some Tylenol."_

_He pulled at his hair so hard he had to have given himself a headache and his voice was hitting this hysterical screechy pitch I had never heard but made me bite my lip to keep from smiling._

_"She is not fine Melinda! She feels like I just took her out of the oven. I could cook an egg on her forehead for Christ's sake!" He muttered._

_He finally calmed down after another four phone calls to the hospital.  
He eventually got the pediatrician to promise that if for some reason the fever was not gone by morning he would personally make the trip to our house himself if for the love of god Mr. Clancy would stop calling._

_This didn't stop Jim from sitting like some kind of knight beside her crib all night long._

_The first and certainly not the last time that his princess was guaranteed to never fight alone. The sun graced_

_the horizon that morning and with kicking feet, a mouth full of drool, cooing words and our princess greeted her relieved daddy. He may have looked like death warmed over with his rumpled shirt and jet black waves a mess, but he smiled at her with a brightness that rivaled the break of dawn._

* * *

And that was the start of it. If any of our kids get sick; they need their daddy.

I've watched him feed them popsicles for tender bitten tongues, coax straws filled with bubbles of ginger ale past pale nauseous little lips, and give crackers that will be the only thing they are willing to eat.

His arms are the only place they are willing to sleep; even Katie at thirteen will beg for her daddy to snuggle with her when she's sick. Because their daddy gives them medicine and lays them on his chest, so that their heads can hear the lullaby of his heart. He tells them that love is the strongest magic and that magic is stronger than medicine.

That he loves them so much that when he wraps them in his arms, he can pull the sick away.

So tonight, I imagine that Mackenzie must have walked into our room with a whining whisper and a fever burning in her cheeks and head of tangled hair.

He would have been on his feet so that he could lay one of his babies across his chest and absorb any pain she feels away and draw it into his solid body beneath her.

* * *

Now he rubs her back in soft circles as I walk quietly into the room and see one of his eyes open to look at me as I change.

"Hey you..." He whispers as I slip on one of my silky nightgowns.  
"Hey." I answer softly, the headache I had walking into the house has ceased to exist. "I'll be right back."

He kisses me once more as I pull away and walk into our shared bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face off.

A few minutes after I settle into bed and he kisses me.

"Long day?" He asks.  
"The longest... but seeing you two made my whole day. Is her fever down?" I ask, getting comfortable in bed.  
"Not yet," he says touching her forehead. "I'd cuddle but I don't want to wake her."  
"I understand," I laugh. "Delia is opening tomorrow... so you can make up for the lack of tonight in the morning."  
"I like the sound of that," he says placing the toddler between us.  
"I knew you would..." I say running my hand through her thick blonde hair. "Did she eat?"  
"I made her some soup." He says softly. "She only had half a bowl and a glass of water. Then we watched The Little Mermaid and she fell asleep."  
"Sounds like a good afternoon." I say kissing my daughter's forehead.  
"Yeah... After my morning shift I picked her up from my mom's and she wasn't feeling too good. It just progressed as the day went on." He explains. "I made an appointment at the hospital tomorrow afternoon and took the day off to be with her."  
"You are the best dad you know," I say looking up at him. "You didn't believe me at first... and now look at you."  
"You're pretty great too." He laughs, his hand touching my cheek.  
"Not as great as you." I say and running a hand through his curls.  
"Even better than me," he whispers and leans in to kiss me softly.

The conversation ended with that when Kenz abruptly woke up, throwing up all over us and the sheets.

"I sorry... I sorry." She cries as we both suddenly jump from the bed, Jim reaches to grab her as she throws up again. "I so sorry."  
"It's okay princess. Let's get you in the bath," I say softly, walking over to the pair and rub her stomach. "Mama and Daddy aren't mad."  
"You got this?" He asks walking toward our bathroom.  
"Yes... I've got this." I say peeling the comforter from the bed and march over to the linen closet where our washer and dryer is and stuff it inside.

I see what all of my kids see when their sick. How could they not want to be cradled by arms that keep them safe and against a beating heart that teaches them to believe in magic?

And as I walk back into our room to clean the rest up I see him trying to soothe our crying toddler as she throws up again and my own heart warms.

I know how safe those arms feel and what they mean.

They mean love.  
They mean home.  
They mean always.


	61. Little Did They Know

**I will be warning anyone who doesn't like reading things about suicide or depression thoughts.**

**I also want to reach out and say that I want to let you all know that if there is anything you ever want to talk about... just PM me. I'm almost always logged into this site and I've went through depression and have tried to commit suicide before. I do not wish anyone to go through this because it is very real.**

**Suicide Hotline (Open 24/7): 1 (800) 273-8255**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 67  
Melinda - 63  
Ned - 42  
Katie - 38 (5 1/2 months pregnant with third child)  
Aaron - 34  
Mackenzie - 28  
Lana - 20  
Emma - 17  
Freya - 5**

* * *

**Chapter 61**  
**Little Did They Know**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"It's my last family dinner before I go off to New York on Wednesday." Emma says stirring the noodles.  
"I know... don't remind me." I say and then hug her from behind. "My last child leaving the nest, even if it's just for the summer."  
"I'll only be a few hours away." She says looking over her shoulder. "Plus I'm almost eighteen and need to see if a change would suit me."  
"I know and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Whether it be some money for food, gas or you just want to come home..." I say kissing her cheek. "Just call baby girl."  
"I will." She laughs. "I promise."  
"You better." I whisper and then poke her in the side. "Your sisters should be here soon. Do you know if Aaron is coming? He hasn't answered my phone calls."  
"Umm... I'll check my texts." She says pulling her phone from her back pocket. "He said that he and Michele will be here around 6:30. So in about a half an hour."  
"When do you think those two will have kids?" I ask as the front door opens and she braces herself for the screaming of one my sister's children.  
"One day." She says but only the sound of heels echoes through the hallway, followed by a door closing.  
"Hello?" Katie's voice rings through the house.  
"Kitchen." We both answer.  
"Hey!" She says setting a casserole on the counter. "My was this a bitch to make."  
"Where are my two grandkids?" I laugh and look toward the door.  
"Delia took them from the weekend." She says, smiling smoothing out her dress. "Ned and I finally have a little alone time... which is nice because with this one on the way we won't much time together after."  
"I haven't had sex in a long time because this one likes to complain about noise." I say crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I don't want to hear you dad going at it... it's not like it's just 30 minutes with headphones on." Emma mutters. "It's like 2 long hours of screaming, moaning and bed squeaking."  
"Oh Emma. You're such a prude." She laughs. "But I get and dealt with it for 18 years so get it over it."  
"You always have looked beautiful pregnant." Emma says smiling toward her sister. "I missed you."  
"Nice segway but thank you, Ems." She says hugging her. "I can't believe you're moving to college. Not that I didn't see it coming with your music skills and hopes to own Mom's store when she retires."  
"Always have had a knack with antiques like mom does." Emma smiles.  
"You'll do something even better with that place than I did." I say, smiling at both my youngest and oldest daughter.  
"Mom?" Lana asks, the door opening again and Ned zooms past. "Oh... sorry Ned."  
"It's alright. Katie ditched me with the present." Ned laughs and walks into the kitchen, setting a present wrapped in blue paper. "Speak of the devil."  
"I'm pregnant... I believe you told me to go inside." She says glaring at her husband.  
"Did I? I don't remember it if I did." He says, smiling and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We've got the house all to ourselves..."  
"Nope. Don't want to hear about it." Emma says covering her ears.  
"Oh my innocent little virgin sister." Lana laughs and then walks into the kitchen.  
"I'm offended by that." Emma mutters. "I'm glad to see that you guys brought me presents. But you really didn't have too..."  
"Of course we did." She says smiling. "Presents always make everything more fun. Plus our kids aren't here to open them for you."  
"Even you got one for me?" Emma asks, looking to her sister who has a small box wrapped.  
"Yeah... it's not much, but it's something." Lana says setting it on top of the one from Katie and Ned. "What the hell did you get her; a blender or something?"  
"I got her a box and got things she'll need for her dorm." She says smiling. "It was Ned's idea."  
"Well thanks. I should check on the noodles. Kenz said that Scott is stuck at work on some case and she and Frey can't make it, but they will stop by in the morning." Emma says turning back to the stove.  
"Why is Scott stuck at work?" She asks Ned.  
"I don't know. We got assigned a big case yesterday, that could be it." Ned says looking at her. "He's a good detective."

It was a silent for another moment before my only son and his wife came trotting in.

"Hey mom." Aaron says, hugging me and then placing the wrapped gift near the others. "Everyone else."  
"Come on guys. It's getting crowded in here. Let's go watch a movie and wait for your dad." I say ushering them all out.  
"I'll stay with Ems. She still has a little while on these noodles." She says and sits down on the stool.  
"Alright." I say and smile.

* * *

Later on we are all sitting around the dining table, talking to certain people but I notice Lana is the quiet one for a first.

"What's up?" I ask looking toward her.  
"Nothing... just tried. I had a few finals today before the end of the semester." She says softly.  
"And Freddy... Katie told me that he broke up with you." I say touching her shoulder.  
"It was neutral. He had a wandering eye and had been sleeping around so I let it go." She sighs. "But yeah... not feeling the greatest."  
"Want me to mess him up for ya?" Jim asks nudging her.  
"Sure daddy." She laughs and then takes a bite of the casserole. "Just make sure to hit his face."  
"Noted." He jokes and then looks toward Katie who asked him something.  
"So guys can we have your attention?" Aaron says standing up with Michele.

Everyone went quiet and looked to the pair.

"We're pregnant!" Michele grinned. "We haven't told the boys yet, but I'm around nine weeks so it is still pretty early and I didn't want to get your hopes up, but we couldn't hold it in anymore." Michele says and I practically bolt up toward her and hug her. "We've had troubles since Damon, but the doctor said this time is looking a lot different."  
"Oh!" I laugh and then hug my only little boy. "You're having another baby."  
"We are." He says and then blushes.  
"I'm so happy for you!" I say kissing his cheek.

* * *

A few hours later, Lana and I are washing the dishes with the sound of Emma and Jim booing the baseball game playing in the other room.

"How do you think your finals went?" I ask and hold a plate out for her to take.  
"I think they went well." She says and begins to rinse and dry the one I gave her.  
"That's great! I can't wait for you to start your internship." I say nudging her side.  
"You are just happy because one of your many children finally started a medical career like daddy." She laughs and then looks over at me  
"Of course! One of my children is going to be a surgeon." I say, smiling. "Your daddy is the chief of the hospital. People will think he had some way getting you in because people are like that."  
"The board let me in; not him." She explains and then smiles.  
"He could have said something." I joke and then smile.  
"We all know he said that I was a hard worker and smiled and they probably let me in because his word is the law." She laughs. "I will prove myself. Don't worry."  
"I know you will; you are a brilliant person. I was just joking." I say drying my hands and then hug her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She says and then wraps her arms around me. "But I should get going... it is getting late."  
"Are you sure that you don't want to have some dessert?" I ask and then she shakes her head.  
"I'm on a no junk food past 8:30 diet for a few weeks." She laughs and then walks toward the door. "Sorry."  
"I wish I could do that, but I might die from not eating ice cream." I laugh and then kiss her cheek. "Sleep well."

* * *

***Lana's Point of View***

Her arms wrap tightly around me, shielding me from the horrors of the day, keeping me safe and warm, quiet, no need for words, just a gentle acceptance of the woman who made me who I am; a standing-up hug is wonderful at the end of a long and tiring day, especially from my mom.

"I love you mom." I say into her shoulder.  
"I love you too, banana." She laughs and then pinches my cheek as we separate. "I'll pick you up at 9? Or do you want to sleep in a little... Ems and I have no schedule."  
"How about 9:30." I say and walk toward the door. "Dad? Ems? I'm leaving and want a hug before I go."

They both quickly made their way into the hallways and both hugged me tightly. The one with my dad a little longer that ended with a kiss on my forehead as usual.

"Love you." I say, pulling my converse on.  
"Love you too." They all say as I grab my purse and head out the door.

The warm June wind filling me with warmth as I jog to my car quickly.

I hop inside and pull my seat belt on, my journey home starting as she turns her keys in the ignition and plugs her phone in; music ringing through the speaks softly as she puts the car into drive and goes.

"Oh god. Why does everything have be so damn depressing." I mutter softly to myself.

Oh forget it Lana... you know this song is the only thing you can bring yourself to listen to.

No one knows how you feel.  
No one will ever love you.

You're worthless.

Freddy was all you had and you couldn't have begged him to stay. And what does that say about you?

"Stop it..." I whisper and stop at the red light. "Not tonight... tonight was good." She paused and then sighed. "Please not tonight... I just wanted to get a good night's sleep." I whisper and begin to drive again, hitting another red light.

You know you won't sleep... again.

You know you'll just end up lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling while hoping that maybe... just maybe Freddy will walk through that front and wash all of your pain away while apologizing for being such an asshole.

But that will never happen because you are nothing.

Nothing but a worthless piece of shit that he never cared about

Because if he truly cared about you he wouldn't have been thrusting his worries into some blonde cheerleader that night in your bed that you shared with him.

There was that joke he told you once... remember?

It went a little something like: I will never leave you or stop loving you, Lana. You're it for me.

I am starting to believe that life isn't for me anymore because unless you have experienced it yourself, you cannot possibly understand how exhausting it is to feel numb and empty all the time.

I was never that girl. I wasn't the girl that let any person get in my way of becoming a surgeon or fall in love with a guy who I'd only known for a month.

But it happened and now when I look in the mirror and I see many things but not my own self. I don't know who I am anymore and maybe I never will.

Maybe I'm too far gone for it to even matter anymore.


	62. The New Melinda

**Adding a new character :)**

**Ages:**

**Melinda - 68  
Katie - 42  
Emma - 22  
Griffin - 23**

* * *

**Chapter 62  
The New Melinda**

***Emma's Point of View***

I shoot up straight in bed, and am covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

I look all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was.

Bedroom.

I am in my bedroom and no longer drowning in a pool of my own blood. That was a terrible nightmare. Images flash through my head all at once.

How will I be able to sleep after that? What time is it?

_6:45 a.m._

Nope. I am wide awake.

"I told you that I was murdered," says the ghost.  
"I am sorry for underestimating you... it's just that people don't get murdered around Grandview often," I gasp and then pull myself out of bed. "Where is your body?"  
"It is in my basement. I've been there for a little over 5 days," the man gasps as the blood recedes from his stomach. "I just can't have my wife find me like that when she gets back from her trip on Wednesday... she will never recover."  
"You never told me your name..." I yawn then stand before him.  
"Joel Robbins," he says and then disappears as I open my bedroom door.  
"What are you doing? I was going to surprise you," says Griffin who's standing before me.  
"You made me breakfast!" I say taking a piece of bacon from the plate.  
"After canceling last night's plans... I need to make it up to you," he says, pushing me into the room and kicking the door closed.  
"Oh yeah?" I say finishing off the strip into my mouth.  
"Yes..." he murmurs and then leans down to kiss me.  
"Well, you are a fantastic husband," I laugh and then take the plate from him, taking a bite of the blueberry pancakes. "Now I think that I am going to call one of my sisters and have her help with my mom with the store because we deserve some time."  
"Oh yeah?" He answers softly. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I put the plate on the dresser and then turn to him.

"Yeah... but I'm going to play with you first," I say and then push him onto the bed.  
"Emma!" he gasps, His hands, sit on my hips as he kisses me lightly, his lips slowly maneuvering down my neck.

I reach for my phone and miss as he rolls me onto my back, his hands tugging my top up.

"Griffin..." I whisper softly in his ear.  
"You started this," he chuckles playfully.  
"Grab me my phone." I say smugly.  
"You're annoying," he says passing it to me.  
"But you love me!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah... yeah..." he trails off and kisses my neck.

I press the phone and it goes to voicemail.

God dammit Katie.

Just answer the damn phone. I call again.

Ring.

Come on Katie...

Ring.

His lips travel further down my torso, his lips following suit.

Rin...

"Emma why are you calling me...?" yells Katie.  
"You're covering me at the store in a half an hour," I answer with a gasp.  
"No. I am in the middle of foreplay!" she screeches.  
"I haven't been with my husband in two weeks." I murmur desperately.  
"Griffin I swear to God, if you don't knock any sense into my sister... I swear," she mutters.  
"Thank you..." I reply.  
"Emma! I did not-" she says and then Griffin took my phone and cut her words off.

It is the simplest of actions. A simple click.

"Now... where were we?" he laughs and then throws my phone into the pillow.

An hour later I walk into the store to see Katie talking to my mom while doing inventory. I had dressed myself to perfection according to my husband.

A white tank is tucked into a skirt, with a cardigan thrown over. Full leggings underneath with some black ankle boots with my blonde curled and hanging over my shoulders.

"I hate you," she says, looking up at me from the vase in front of her.  
"There have been too many times I was watching your children last minute instead of having sex," I say walking past her, "I deserved it."  
"I still hate you and your cute outfit," she laughs.  
"Ugh get over it," I say taking off my coat.  
"You're outfit gets better as you take off your jacket. Great... just great," she murmurs.  
"Someone is cranky when they are horny," I snicker.

I nudge her side as I slip behind her.

"Settle down girls, " our mother says finally butting in.  
"Yes ma'am..." we respond quietly.

We slowly made our way through all four boxes as the clock clicked 12:00 p.m.

"Do we we want to open before lunch?" Mom asks and then smiles.  
"What about we open at like 1:30ish...?" I say standing up and grabbing my coat.  
"Why do you have plans?" Katie says and looks up from her phone.  
"I have a ghost to crossover and need to run a few errands." I say and search through my purse for my keys. "I don't know how long I'll be."  
"Then go sweetheart. Katie can stay," she says kissing my shoulder since she is a whole head smaller than me.  
"But I was going to go drop by the station—" Katie says and then my mother's glare stopped her from finishing that sentence, "Fine. I can drop by when she gets back."  
"Thank you!" I say and then open the front door as I pull on my jacket, "I will repay you... promise."  
"I'm holding you to that!" she mutters softly.  
"I know!" I laugh and then smile, closing the door behind me as I walk out and directly into someone, "Oh! I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright... hey you," says Griffing, bending down to pick up the file of papers that spilled onto the ground, "You should really watch where you're going."  
"Hey! Here... let me help you." I say squatting down to grab the rest of them, "I know... I'm such a klutz."  
"It's only 50 essays for my 11th grade Ecology class." he laughs, "I was just coming to get you for lunch... or do you have other plans?"  
"Oh no! I completely spaced lunch..." I sigh and then straighten his collar, "I have a ghost and need to pick up some groceries, mail something and pay a few bills." "Why don't you go cross over your ghost and I'll do the rest," he says taking the envelopes from my hands.  
"You have essays to grade..." I say, pointing to the bulging file.  
"It's fine Emma. Just let me do this for you," he says kissing my cheek. "It's my turn to make dinner anyways."  
"You sure?" I ask softly, my arms creeping around his neck.  
"Yes. Go and do your thing babe," he laughs and practically pushes me toward my car.  
"I love you," I say walking away from him and getting in my vehicle.  
"I love you too," he calls out and then blows me a kiss.

I smile softly and blow one back at him before driving off.

* * *

I walk into the house I share with my husband to see him making meatloaf.

My favorite

I kick my heels off frustrated and then walk towards him.

"You look agitated," says Griffin as he flips a burger, "Did you cross the spirit over?"  
"He got a better deal." I sigh and lean up against the kitchen counter next to him, "I didn't see it coming. He was all rejoiced that I had found his body and then he got sucked underground. My mom said something about there being a town under Grandview. She was like 23 when she found it and tried profusely to cross everyone over, but only got a few hundred... there are still tons down there."  
"Really? That's fascinating!" he smiles.  
"I was thinking of going down-" I say, grabbing a water from the fridge.  
"I'm coming with you," he cut in.  
"Griffin... no." I reply softly.  
"Well there is no way in hell you're going down alone!" he whispers, "I'm coming whether you like it or not."  
"I love how you know that fighting with me about going is a stupid idea," I say happily, "We'll go tomorrow morning."  
"Well then I'll finish correction those papers tonight. Mind helping me?" he asks and then I hand him a slice of cheese.  
"Not at all," I say kissing his neck and then grabbing the stack, "You know where I'll be."

* * *

"This is really good. Did you remember too-" I whisper.  
"How many... you go," he says.  
"No. You can," I say taking a drink of water.  
"Emma just say it," he laughs.  
"Did you remember to pay the bills and mail that letter?" I ask softly.  
"I did," he says. "How many papers do you have left?"  
"Only a few," I say looking down and writing a letter A- on the top of one. "You've got a smart group of kids."  
"I'll tell them that. They are a good group of kids; a little tough around the edges, but smart," he pauses, "I have something that I want to talk about."

There is a long silence between us as I take the last bite of food. The scrape of a fork against a plate is the only thing that can be heard.

I know exactly what he is going to say.

"Hmm?" I ask innocently.  
"Are we going to finish our conversation from last night?" he replies.  
"I thought we did?" I murmur.  
"No. You just said what you always say and the conversation ceased," he sighs.  
"I'm just not ready!" I say standing up, plate in hand and walking out.  
"Emma! Do't just walk out of the room to avoid this conversation!" he yells and follows suit.  
"I'm not avoiding it, Griffin! I am just not ready to have children right now." I answer flatly.  
"I am starting to think you never will be!" He yells and then throws his plate against the wall.

I cover my face and then look at him.

"Griffin! Why can't you just keep your temper?" I say touching his shoulder lightly. "Now there is glass everywhere and one lass plate for us to eat on."  
"I'm sorry. I just get so mad and..." he says pounding his fists on the counters. "I'm sorry..."  
"Hey! I was a bitch and I'm sorry." I say kissing his chest.  
"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for marrying my disease," he says hugging me tightly. "Why aren't you ready?"  
"I don't know... I'm just not ready." I sigh.  
"Emma," he whispers.  
"No! You don't get to Emma me." I say crossing my arms over my chest, "I'm scared! My family has a track record of miscarriages and I don't want to put us through that."  
"Babe... you won't be alone," he says tracing his fingers up my arms.  
"I know," I sigh and then lean up against the wall, "That isn't the point."  
"Then what is?" he murmurs.  
"I am twenty two. We have only been married fifteen months," I explain.  
"And together for three years," he whispers, "Come on... let's have a baby. Maybe he or she will have my red hair."  
"You know what... screw it. I think that your red hair sold me," I laugh and then run my hands through his curls.  
"Really?" he whispered.

A smile as wide as the grand canyon spreads across his cheeks.

"Let's have a baby," I whisper softly. "Something dawned on me... what was I waiting for? We are still going to be the same couple in two years that we are today. So why not bring a child into it?"  
I like that idea," he chuckles.  
"I knew you would... so meet me upstairs?" I ask smiling.  
"Yes ma'am. Watch out, there is glass everywhere," he says, grabbing the broom.  
"I know... just clean it up?" I say stepping over it.  
"Mhmm..." he replies and then kisses my forehead, "I'll be up in a minute."


	63. Honeymoon Part One

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21**

**I just realized that I've never written a Jimel honeymoon ;-) This is the first part of three. Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 63  
Honeymoon Part One**

***Jim's Point of View***

It had been three days. Three days of pure bliss.

Who knew marriage could be so good?

Well I thought that our lives would be the same, the same amazing Melinda and I... but this is ecstasy.

It is pitch black. We are only a stroll away from the beach house we have rented for the rest of our two weeks here in Hawaii.

She stands up and runs to the water and I'm mesmerized by the sight of her in just her swimsuit.

I shift from where I'm sitting on the sand and feel myself growing.

When she turns around and smiles at me, it took my breath away. And when I see her reach behind her and pull her top away... I had to take a deep breath and relax before I stand up.

She slowly slides into the ocean until all I can see is her head.

She approaches the edge of the water, reaching the point where she can stand up and all I can see is her bare skin as she flings her bottoms at me.

"You're gonna get it." I say running toward her, pulling my shorts down as I did so.  
"Then come and get me," she laughs and sinks under the water.

I race toward the water and grab her from behind.

"You're terrible at hiding my dear..." I whisper in her ear.  
"Who said I was hiding?" She laughs and settles into my arms.

I turn her and could see her smile through all of the darkness surrounding us and gulp at the sight of her pebbled nipples standing at attention before me.

"You're beautiful you know..." I say kissing her neck.  
"I know. You tell me enough." She replies softly. "Now I know you don't like the ocean but don't worry, I've got you."

She is right. I've never liked the ocean as much as I do a like. But when she takes my hands and pulls me out deeper... I follow.

We drift out a little deeper into the water. My heart beats erratically, I'm almost painfully hard now, despite the chilly ocean water. She tries to goof around with me, but I'm having a hard time focusing on anything but her body. The way it's so close to mind, the way it's dripping wet.

When we swim back to the shallower part of the ocean where we can both reach the bottom, but most are still underneath, she wraps her arms around my shoulders and playfully pushes me into the water.

"Melinda..." I laugh and then pull her on top of me, the slow receding waves crashing into our backs.  
"Jim..." She whispers into my ear.

It turns into playfully fighting, splashing water and trying to dunk each other under. Also I'm pretty sure she's feeling my hard on by now, but it wouldn't be the first time and she didn't say anything about it.

Afterwards, she wades on top of the water next to me and glance over at her, the moon shining down on her. Her eyes are closed so I take the moment to really appreciate her body.

She is at the healthiest weight I've seen her in a while. After the past few months of not eating enough to try and drop a few sizes for the wedding— my mother's brilliant idea—she finally started to eat some real food and regain her skin color.

Then I focus on my favorite body part.

Her breasts. They're plump and round.

Perfect.

Bigger than I remember.

And before I can stop myself, I am moving closer to her, l rest a hand on her hip just as she opens her eyes to look up at me.

My shaky breath causes her to smile.

I want her and she wants me.

"Jim," she whispers.

I have to close my eyes and slow my breathing at the way she's saying my name... it makes me feel things... good things.

My hand tightens on her waist as she stands up in the water.

I look down at her again and suddenly have the urge to move my fingers between her legs. To touch her in the most intimate place and make her squirm with pleasure under my body.

The look in her eyes tells me, she's thinking the same thing.

But then their moment is interrupted by the sounds of laughter from somewhere nearby and we share a flustered, silly smile and pull away. We run toward our clothes and scramble to get dressed.

I place the one towel we had brought down around her and lean down to give her a quick peck on the lips. We start back toward the house and I tuck my arm around her waist.

"I love you," she says softly.  
"I love you more." I whisper in her ear as I open the back gate.

She walks ahead of me and onto the patio slowly and promptly drops both her towel and bikini. She strolls to the sliding glass door before peering over her shoulder.

"You comin'?" She asks and then smiles coyly.  
"I've wanted you all day," I say simply and walk toward her.  
"I know." She giggles and then scurries across the hardwood floor.

I bolt after her and promptly scoop her up into my arms. She squeals as I throw her over my shoulder and walk into the bedroom.

I plop her down on the bed and place a kiss on her lips. Her nails trail slowly down my abdomen when she tugs on my shorts and grins up at me deviously before closing her mouth over mine, her hands moving my flannel off and exposing my bare skin.

As of late she's taken to wearing my flannels when she undresses and little else besides. I don't much want her in anything else, and the buttons of my own shirts are expendable. I look down to scoop one of her nipples into my mouth and she moans into my shoulder and twines her fingers in my hair.

"Problem, love?" I ask coyly and kiss her collarbone.  
"I'm just glad you're not ripping _my_ clothes for a change," she pants as she bites down on my earlobe.

I feel my hips buck underneath her wildly, but I can't exactly convince myself to stop or care. We usually take our time—I like to take my time—but that isn't what will happen today, and we both know it already.

So, I spare her from another long winded torture of foreplay by tossing her leg over my shoulder as I slide my shorts down. And soon as we're naked and she rubs her core surreptitiously against me.

I was right—she's positively dripping already.

"What were you thinking about that got you so turned on while you were waiting for me?" I gasp out between feverish kisses.  
"Everything you've ever done to me. And everything I want you—to…" She hisses when my mouth latches onto her breast again and the insistent rubbing of her core against mine halts.

My tongue flicks the bud in my mouth and I look up at her coyly before my teeth clamp down a little harder. Her eyes are molten but hooded, and her bottom lip is clenching securely between her teeth. I grip her hips with my fingertips and feel her breath coming in short gasps as I let her one breast go and tease the other in its stead.

A second later her eyes are wide open and staring down at me. Her smile, however, doesn't waver.

"Not like this," she says, wiggling her chest for a minute until I let go before she rolls away from under me and off to my side. I quirk my eyebrow at her when she flips onto her side with her rear facing me; she arches her neck to look at me and nods. "This way."

I like looking at her when we're making love. When my face is between her thighs, my eyes are always open, watching her chest rise and fall, her neck arch up and crash down onto whatever surface I have her laid out on; when I'm inside her, I stare at her in reverence and adoration as she either moves atop of me or writhes underneath me, whichever way I happen to be taking her; even with this latest fixation of hers with sucking on me until my spine turns to gelatin, I still watch her every move. And I suppose I can still watch her and take her like this—but I want to be able to see her face.

"Jim…" she keens after a moment before I've made my move.

Her hands reach behind her and grasp for my arms, my side, whatever she can find, scratching my skin roughly as I roll over and position myself behind her. Her thighs spread so her left leg is lifted in the air and my hand travels down her spine and over the curve of her ass quickly before my fingers dip into her folds. I hear her breath hitch in her throat.

"Mel, I like watching your face…" I whisper into her ear as my fingers slip deftly through the soft skin so slick with arousal.

Her foot props itself on my thigh, giving me easier access just before she juts her hips backwards and rubs against me.

"So listen to me instead. Close your eyes and listen instead," she pants, her hand grasping my forearm.

I tease her slit for another second after I obey her and close my eyes. My already sharp ears prick when I hear the long moan of my name slip past her lips. She over-enunciates every vowel, and her throat hitches again with the M. Her hips back up against me to the point where the head slides achingly close to her heated center. I resist the urge to open my eyes and look down to where we're so close to being joined, and I feel myself twitch in anticipation. Another blissful sigh escapes her throat when my hand abandons her sex and closes around her hip bone just before I arch my back and slide inside her.

"Oh God,_ Jim,_" she purrs as I thrust in and out of her shallowly.

Her walls clench around me every time I pull backwards, but I'm careful not to exit her completely. Apparently I'll never quite find a bad way to make love to her, because she's keening and writhing against my chest in a way not quite like anytime else.

I hear every hitch of her breath, every sigh, every moan, all in complete clarity with my eyes clamped shut as they are, and I praise myself for my restraint to not use my eyesight anyway like I know I'm able to.

Her hand grabs my thigh for a moment to coax me deeper, and she shouts as soon as the tip of me hits the right spot inside her. That must be why she wanted me to take her like this—Christ, why haven't we done this sooner?

Time fades... and things move on as they always do and eventually around the fourth time that night she made her way underneath me.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" she cries again and again.

My eyes fall shut again as I feel my own spine begin to clench and tighten. Our skin slapping together intermixed with her perpetual moaning of my name makes me delirious.

"I love you, Melinda," I groan into her ear a second before the muscles in my pelvis clench and I spill inside her with a grunt.

She shivers against me, her mouth wide open, but no sound comes from it. My breath is labored against the sweaty skin of her neck, but she makes no effort to struggle out of my grasp. In fact, she coaxes my arms around her tighter, folding herself into the divot my upper body makes for her. I hear her sigh and I return it when my breathing levels out.

It could be an hour or an eternity that we lay there, wrapped up in one another. I don't think either of us care which, by simple virtue that we're together.


	64. Honeymoon Part Two

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21**

**This is the second of three. Enjoy! See you all next time :) xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 64  
Honeymoon Part Two**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It isn't women flirting with Jim that sets me off. Not completely, anyway.

I have long grown used to the fact that women will flirt with Jim.

They always have... probably always will.

He has always been handsome, but it seems the older he gets, the more attractive he becomes.  
When I met Jim, he still had that youthful sweetness of his early twenties lingering. And now, with his broad first responder shoulders, muscles and chest, it gives him an irresistible, rugged appearance.

His character, however, has not changed. He is still gregarious, over-protective, loving and easy to get along with. That combination of centerfold-worthy manliness and humorous, witty intelligence is enough to melt the panties off of the most uptight woman.

It is a hot day; especially for me, a girl from New York.

"Rub lotion on my back, handsome?" A voice says, catching my attention.

See... it really isn't flirting at all that put me in the state I am in now. In fact, truth be told, the young red-head is like every other woman in the world. They were wishing for Jim's hands to be on their body.

"Sure..." Jim laughs and then takes the bottle from her hand. "Where do you want it?"

Beautiful word choice, Mr. Clancy.

"My back and legs. I just can't reach them," she smiles.  
"Alright." He says, squeezing some on his hands.

No, it isn't my husband being sweet and rubbing lotion on this woman that set me off, but the surreptitious swipe of that foul, pale woman's hand on the curve of Jim's delectable derriere that sends me into a paroxysm of murderous jealousy.

He even jerked up to see if it is me and when he sees that isn't, he moves out of the way of her wandering hand.

"I'm married." He says, giving her the bottle back and moving to kiss my shoulder.  
"So?" She laughs.  
"Want to go get something to eat?" He asks me, ignoring the girl.  
"I'm okay... enjoying the sun." I sigh and smile softly at him. "Maybe in a little bit."  
"So you didn't see anything?" He whispers into my ear.  
"See what?" I lie and then smile.  
"Nothing..." He says promptly kissing my lips. "Nothing."

He smiles and then leans back down.

You're safe for now, Jim.

"Oh come on... your wife is oblivious." The woman whispers. "She won't even notice you're gone."

But she had no idea I am subtly watching so when she leans toward Jim again, the slight stiffening of his frame indicating his discomfort as he took my hand in his.

"I am on my honeymoon," he coughs, trying to get my attention.  
"I may have sunglasses on, but doesn't mean I'm blind or deaf." I reply softly. "Also I am not a fucking idiot."

I remain still, as I say this, my eyes now closed as I smile softly.

She stares at me, as if she's studying my reflection.

"What?" I ask, moving my glasses down to get a real good look at the bitch.  
"I'm just trying to piece together why he would go for a girl like you... it must be the chest." She laughs.

I hold in my anger and keep a straight face. And when I put myself against this woman, I feel as if I come up short. The young woman, is a tall, slender red-haired girl with sea green eyes and skin that glows like marble.

My eyes find his handsome face next, but he isn't looking at me.

He's looking at her... and for just a moment too long.

"I married my wife because I love her. Now go." He says, squeezing my hand.  
"Ugh. Your loss," the redhead groans and packs up her things. "One day... you'll be sick of her and wish you left could."  
"Rub lotion on my back, handsome?" I tease and slap him playfully.  
"Ow!" He jokes and then smiles.  
"You deserve more," I say, fixing my glasses and then closing my eyes.

Depp breaths... deep breaths.

* * *

Later that night I walk into the bedroom, I just stare the bed we share.

I have yet to wear clothes in this bed now that I think of it. Hmm... there is a first for everything.

But I need to do something first before I break my record first, I walk over to the full length mirror and take a moment.

I lift up my nightgown and throw it on the ground. I just look.

My fingers trace over the scars that have been there since Seattle.

It's the things I shouldn't have done, when Kyle lost control.

They go over my right shoulder, neck and down my torso as if the outline of his hand has been painted directly onto my skin.

My fingers skim over my stomach, just touching where I could lose a few extra pounds. And then my thighs that I wish didn't touch.

And then I get thinking about that girl's firm, high breasts, not too much smaller than my own, but surely different than hers, just by virtue of her coloring.

Is that what men want?  
What my husband wants, but he got stuck with me?

The idea that Jim might even be mildly curious about another woman fills me with so much dread, I can almost feel my knees buckle under the weight of it. As if I invoked him, he suddenly appears behind my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his arms wrapping around me. "You look... so hot."  
"Jim," I moan as he kisses my neck. "We can't."  
"Why not?" He mutters softly into my neck.  
"We need to talk..." I say, turning around in his arms. "Do you ever get curious?"

I reach down and grab my nightgown. And it's not that I am not comfortable in front of him... he's seen me without clothes a thousand times – and though it's never embarrassed me, there is also something about having a conversation about this half naked that isn't appropriate.

But the way that girl looked at Jim that made me want to straighten my back and not shrink down before anything – not even my own insecurities.

"About what, Melinda?" He asks, touching my fingers with the tips of his.

I watch as his hand rests over my hip before drifting up my side, causing a shiver to race over my entire soul.

"Curious. You know... About what another woman might look like?" I ask, mesmerized by the feather-light feel of his fingers on my skin.  
"I know what other women look like. I saw naked girls before you," he says quietly, my eyes still on the reflection of his fingers on me.  
"I mean now, or maybe after more than 10 years. Are you bored with me?" I probe. "Will you ever be bored with me?"  
"What is this all about?" He asks softly. "Is this because of the girl at the beach? Because... I love you."

I don't want him to perceive my jealous possessiveness, the way I had been reduced to rage and anguish by that girl's invasion of what I consider my space. That I felt my blood boil again at the mere thought of Jim liking it.

That girl had no right, no right at all, touching him that way, touching what is mine.

Suddenly, I reach up on my tiptoes and press my lips firmly against his, my tongue pressing, demanding to be let into his mouth. And when he gives in, I kiss him without temerity, taking what belongs to me, what does and will belong to me for longer than that idiotic woman would have been able to.

I kiss him this way for several long moments, one hand threads in his hair, the other grasping his hip and gripping him to me. He moans softly against me, gasping for air when I finally release him.

"Melinda, I…" He says smiling.

But I am beyond speaking to him. This in this the one moment words wouldn't do it justice.

I push him backwards onto the bed and pull my nightgown off before leaning up against him.

Methodically, I remove his clothes, one piece at a time, dropping them in a neat pile to my right on top of hers, my eyes never leaving his. He doesn't dare speak.

It's like I've sewn a spell over him where the only sound in the room is the swishing of his clothes as they are taken off of his body.

"What has gotten into you...?" He laughs. "We should really talk before doing this."  
"I need this... I need you." I purr softly.  
"Alright," he whispers and cups my cheek, pulling my lips to his. "Later it is..."

Our words cease, and when he is finally naked, I study him like a cat studies their prey, wondering where would be the weakest point to strike before taking down my victim. But it isn't flesh and bone that I would conquer. What I want to strike it out of the fantasy of every woman that would ever cross his path.

I reach down to very deliberately fondle him, watching his face as he hisses. There is a thrill to being the newest thing, but on the other hand, there is also the advantage to knowing a body the way I know Jim Clancy's – I don't fumble or make mistakes in pleasing him. My tongue traces the matching licks of fire across his skin – the raised, rough flesh he'd earned getting special attention – I told you. I don't fumble.

My kisses cover the expense of his skin as I crawl down, kissing his belly and inner thighs.

It is then when I take him into my mouth and suck, gently at first, with teasing strokes of my tongue, the small kisses on the tip and shaft before I take him in earnest, my head moving with determination, concentrating on the familiar skin, altering my treatment, unsheathing and sheathing my teeth. When he seems close I release him to capture his lips in my mouth in a way I hadn't done in a while.

His head fell back and he stroked himself with one hand and tried pushing me underneath with the other.

Not that I would even deny my husband anything... so when the practiced dexterity of a man who's used to carrying people out of burning flames lifts and tries to pin me... I let him because then he is inside me.

I didn't say anything.

"God, what's gotten into you?" He asks in awe, holding my hands over my head as he plunges into me.

I lift my hips in encouragement and feel his every stroke land in the deepest part of my belly.

He shifts forward, because he knows my body also, and swirls his hips, eliciting a long, low moan from me. He releases my hands to capture my breasts, pausing the ramming of his hips against mine to suck on them hard, pinching the skin and biting the tender swells. When he showers my shoulders and neck with kisses and love bites, I grasp and pull him into me.

"Ugh, Jim, make me…" I beg, and arch my back with loud and enthusiastic squeal.

I want it to be him to give that to me and I shift my hips so that he would strike me where I would feel the most pleasure. Leaning forward, he rocks into me again with long strokes. I feel him – the tell-tale, coiling rise of heat and tension snaking its way through my belly. He grasps my side and holds me still.

"This is the best part – watching you fall apart," he whispers breathlessly as he speeds up, staying a step behind me so that when I rise, he can rise with me.

It is in that way - forehead to forehead, hips aligned instinctively, heaving chests and groans of hunger and desire - that I crash and fall, everything I know up to that moment falling away from me while he races to his end with me.

He presses his face into her shoulder and crumbles as our bodies offer up shudder after shudder of release until all that remains is a quivering suspension of movement and then silence.

I run my fingers through his damp curls, the smell of sweat mingling with the various aromas of the candles – vanilla and pumpkin that is intertwined with the lingering salt water.

Squeezing me close, I savor the feel of his heavy, moist body against mine, even if eventually, he would have to move to keep from crushing me. But as long as I can endure it, I'm going to continue to embrace him tightly. And just as his weight become unbearable, he lifts himself on his forearms and gazes down at me. His bright blue eyes sweeping over me as if seeing me for the first time all over again.

"Talk to me Melinda," he urges.  
"I just…I love you." I sigh and shake my head softly.  
"And I love you." He shifts onto his side and continues watching me, running a finger down my cheek to rest on my chin. "It's always been you... you know since the first I saw you, and will always be you."  
"But I'll change. I won't always look like I do right now." I mutter softly.  
"Well, if that's the measure of things, I won't always look I do right now." He laughs  
"You will always be the handsomest, most desirable man in my eyes." My eyes flit away. "I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Jim pulls my head back to look at him.

"Melinda, honestly, do you think that a little, empty-headed girl like the one on the beach could possibly hold a candle to you?" He asks.

His incredulity spreads over his face and only grew as I consider his words.

"She's young, and unscarred, and probably wouldn't wake you up every other night screaming from nightmares from talking to the dead," I say matter-of-factly. "She probably wouldn't worry, you sick at night like I do sometimes."  
"And she also probably has no courage, no character and wouldn't last a minute dealing with what you deal with. Everything that you see wrong with yourself, I see as a beautiful flaw that God personally put in you so I could find and love you." He says. "You are singular, in every way, and not because of what you have gone through. Melinda, I will never love anyone like I love you. It gives me a pain in my chest just thinking of even trying to love someone else." He dips his head to kiss me, a far gentler kiss than the one I gave him, but full of the same, persistent heat, the slow burning flame that always flares when we are together. "If you don't know me by now…"  
"I do know you," I say quietly. "And you know that I love you also, so very much."  
"Well, then, you're stuck with me, Mrs. Clancy." He clasps my hand, rolling the ring he gave me when he proposed between his thumb and forefinger. "And be careful. Because I love you more, not less, each day."

I nod, capturing his fingers that toyed with my ring and kiss each and every one.

"And you're stuck with me, Mr. Clancy." I laugh and then kiss his palm. "And my ghosts..."


	65. Honeymoon Part Three

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21**

**This is the last part. Enjoy! See you all next time :) xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 65  
Honeymoon Part Three**

***Jim's Point of View***

The iced tea leaves a mark on the white table cloth as Melinda lifts the glass to her lips.

"How's your iced tea?" I laugh and earn a smile from her.  
"I haven't had one of these... in a long time. It's sweet and then again it isn't really iced tea." She replies, "Long Island Iced Tea."

The bartender brought us a glass pitcher of it, on the house, for the newlyweds.

She takes another sip and eyes me from under her hat brim. We splurged earlier, finding a jet black hat sits atop her mocha hair like a crown. Her curls rushing over her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall.

My fingers itch to run through it at this moment and kiss her. She just looks so beautiful, the coy look on her face, the elegant glass in her hand, and the tiny beads of perspiration dotting her décolletage.

"Why on Earth are you staring at me now, Jim?" she laughs.  
"The humidity here does things for you dear, I'm just trying marveling at your beauty," I reply.  
"Everyone here seems to have a weakness for somethin': gambling, drink… beauty," she muses.  
"Having an eye for beauty is not the same thing as weakness," I point out. "Except possibly when it comes to you... you my love, are my weakness."

She nods in response, allowing my compliment.

"Hmmm. It's our last night here. What do you want to do before we go home?"

The truth is I want to toss her over my shoulder and retreat to our suite —"love nest" as Mel refers to it— and make love to her until we lose all strength in our limbs. Quench my thirst for her essence.

Our private time is limited because when we get back home, I'm going to work non-stop again and she'll be starting up her store. We'll hardly ever see each other.

But honestly, I wish I could spend another week buried inside of her, making love to my wife with every flick of my tongue, twist of my wrist and thrust of my hips.

"Maybe a we could go in town? Or a stroll along the beach?" I suggest. "Or maybe to a luau. We're in Hawaii, we'll find one somewhere."

I consider the possibilities and gaze out across the parlor, soaking in the ambiance.

She downs the rest of her glass. I see the subtle shift in her seat. I know she is thinking what I am thinking.

"I have an idea," she says smiling.  
"Oh yeah?" I say standing up.  
"Mhmm," she says, holding her hand out for me to help her up.

We amble out of the restaurant, my palm sliding down from the small of her back and to her ass.

The elevator dings and I kiss her neck before we step inside to the empty elevator.

Her fingers brush over the front of my slacks as a little old couple steps inside on the next floor.

The woman has a knowing smile on her face when she leans into my chest.

"Are you two lovebirds married?" The woman asks.  
"Newlyweds," she laughs as my hand slides up her side, tickling her softly.  
"Well are you two on your way to go... you know," the woman says smiling.  
"Martha!" Her husband says.

She bites her lip, trying to contain her squeal.

"It's alright," I laugh and rub her sides. "But this is us."

The doors open on floor eight and I pull her out of the elevator before throwing her over my shoulder.

"Jim! Put me down..." She squeals.  
"Have a nice day," I say to the couple before walking toward our room.

I lead us down the empty hallway, taking big steps toward our suite. I slap her ass and then set her down to open the door.

"I don't want to go home," she concedes. "Can't we stay here?"

She struggles first to fish the room key out of her purse and then get it in the door knob. It drops to the floor with her blind grappling.

She bends over to reach it and I grasp her hips from behind, rubbing myself against her. She steadies herself against the door while I continue to press against her skirt.

She rips the door open and we stumble inside. I lean against the door to shut it and she flings her purse on the floor. I pin her against the door and kiss her neck, my hands taking off her hat.

I remove her shirt and pull her up into my arms. I stagger over to the bed and lay her down, my hands slowly taking her heels off as she sits up. She unbuttons my pants and yanks them down my thighs, her warm hands diving into my boxers, which are also tugged down without ceremony. And then her mouth is on me. Her tongue is still cool from the tea as it met my hot flesh.

There is no teasing as there has been every other time as she takes in as much as she can.

I try not to buck into her mouth as she sucks carefully, literally sucking the life out of me. My hands find her hair, gripping onto her curls roughly. I silently curse at my decision to let her guide me to my orgasm – but that is part of the fun – letting Melinda be in control.

She starts to moan and the vibrations nearly sends me to the brink. She pulls all the way off of me for just a beat before descending again with her tongue, swirling the tip and then swabbing the ridge.

"Melinda, please," I beg and grip her hair.

She looks up again, one doe eye twinkling at me before finishing me off.

She moans one final time while I am completely encased in her mouth and the familiar tingling creeps up my spine. I squeeze my eyes shut to prolong the feeling just a bit longer. Suddenly color is bursting behind my eyelids as I release in her throat. She swallows and suctions until I am spent. She presses kisses along my hips and reach down to grab my boxers and pants.

She tucks my shirt and refastens my slacks.

"Now how about that luau?" she inquires as she reaches for her top.


	66. Hurts Like Hell

**Ages:**

**Rick - 27  
****Jim -27  
Melinda - 23  
**

**I always thought Rick was a bit older than Melinda but the same age as Jim.**

**Suggestion of adding Rick from Meowser Hotchner :) as usual lol.**

**Enjoy! See you all next time xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 66  
Hurts Like Hell  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I open my eyes and wonder where I am and how the hell I got here. I look around and try to recognize my surroundings, but nothing looks familiar. There are pastel colors everywhere I look, the walls, the curtains, even the bedspread that's partially covering my naked body…

Wait. What?  
Why the hell am I naked?

This is not my bedroom and my husband is not here.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I try to remember. I need to understand what's going on here.

Bits and pieces of last night slowly come back to me as I start to relax.

A party, the loud music, the dancing, the obnoxious people, the drinking (ugh the drinking), how much did I drink anyway? Judging by how unbelievably dry my mouth is I'm guessing the answer to that is: a lot.

Suddenly, I feel the mattress dip next to me, and I'm struck by panic again as I realize that I'm not alone. I squeeze my eyes tight shut and send a silent prayer.

Please be my husband, I can't remember what happened last night, but nothing could be worse than that.  
The second I hear his voice I realize just how wrong that last statement was.

This is going to be terrifying.

"Good morning," Rick's voice fills my ears.

And just like that every sordid, messy little detail from last night comes back to me.

What began as a run of the mill party turned into a nightlong parade of inappropriate behavior: dancing on tables, a wide assortment of people sucking face with random others; and, in the middle of it all, Rick Payne announces to me that he is in love with me.

That's when the drinking began.

My husband out of town with his brother for the weekend on... some trip that I can't remember.

"How are you feeling?" Rick's voice is rough with sleep.

I can feel the mattress move once more as he settles on his side, facing me.  
"I've been better," I answer, grabbing the blanket with both hands and pulling it as high as it can go. "Where are we?"  
"My house," he answers. "You were wasted and some guy tried to take you home, but I stole you away, don't you remember?"

I slowly shake my head. I clearly don't remember every little detail about last night.

I feel absolutely mortified, but I need to understand what's going on.

So I push my shame aside and ask, "What… happened last night?"  
"You really don't remember, do you?" He says.

The amusement I sense in his tone rubs me the wrong way, so I turn to face him with the fiercest scowl my current condition allows. He starts chuckling, apparently unconcerned by my wrath.

"Relax. Nothing happened. Nothing inappropriate, at least," he laughs. "Although I wish something had..."  
"Rick, that's not funny." I say glaring at him.  
"Ok, sorry." He mutters.  
"Now why am I…" I know how absurd this is but I'm too mortified to finish that sentence. "I didn't... do anything right?"  
"Nothing other than dancing. You were so gone, I think you thought that the guy trying to take you was Jim." He says smiling. "Don't worry too much about the no clothes," he says with that smug grin of his still plastered on his face. "I didn't see anything. You stripped yourself after flinging yourself in this bed, I believe."

Well, I guess that's something at least.

"So, is that where are my clothes?" I say rubbing my forehead. "I need to be home soon. Jim gets home today and I promised him and his brother a home cooked meal."  
"Yeah, I went and got you some new clothes from your house. Your dress from last night is in the dryer as we speak, you blew your guts on it." He explains. "Your new clothes are in the guest bathroom. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. I'm whipping up some food as we... oh hell. I ordered a pizza."  
"I was going to... you don't cook." I laugh and stand up in front of him, wrapping the sheet completely around me. "Thank you Rick... for saving me?"  
"Saving is the proper term," he smirks.  
"You're a know-it-all you know..." I say walking past him.  
"Melinda..." He says.  
"What?" I laugh, looking over my shoulder at him.  
"Nothing. Just get cleaned up." He replies.  
"Yes sir," I laugh and close the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

***Rick's Point of View***

So that was the Melinda, Jim knows. The sexy and spontaneously naked goddess.

The goddess that I confessed my love to last night. But, with her memory being as it is right now... I doubt she remembers.

Which is both heartbreaking and relieving.

But, to see her be blissfully in love with another man makes my stomach flip and my heart break a little more.

And I am not a romantic or loveable man. Just ask my ex-wife.

Then the sudden sound of knuckles rapping on the door echoes down the foyer and pulls me from my thought.

So when I open the door, I find myself thinking hello Mr. tall, handsome paramedic, are you here to steal your wife away?

"Hey Rick... Melinda called me last night and said something about coming here." He says smiling. "So at the first sign of light I drove until I got here. Is she here?"  
"In the shower," I say opening the door for him to walk in.  
"She sounded drunk... which doesn't take more than a bottle of wine for her. She's kind of a lightweight," he laughs and scratches his wet hair. "Sorry for just barging in."

Of course Melinda would marry a guy like Jim, with his blue eyes, muscles and hair. But of course she wouldn't marry a guy like me, a nerd who's too smart for his own good.

Not that Jim is smart... but it doesn't take that much to be a paramedic is all I'm saying.

"It's fine, Jim. She should be down here any minute." I sigh and close the door behind me.  
"Jim?" Her wonderful voice fills the hallway.  
"Hey babe," he says, walking toward her, his arm slips around her waist as he kisses her softly.

She's taken back for a moment before she slides her hand into his hair and pulls away.

"Well you truly know how to say hello..." She gasps. "But, how'd you know I was here?"  
"I know a few things..." He laughs and smiles at her. "You called me last night and said some very scandalous things. So I drove home the moment the sun came up."  
"Of course I did," she laughs and smiles. "You didn't have to."  
"But I did. Dan was talking about leaving early today anyway." He explains.  
"Oh..." She sighs and then looks to me. "We shouldn't bother you... we'll be going. Ummm... do you have my purse."  
"Oh yeah. It's right over here." I say and grab her things. "I'll just drop your dress off later once it's done drying."  
"You don't have to do that Rick." She says taking her purse. "I don't want to put you out."  
"It's nothing. I haven't got anything planned today anyways." I say smiling. "I don't mind."  
"Are you sure?" She asks, smiling that beautiful smile that causes her eyes to magically light up like beautiful stars.  
"Positive," I say softly.  
"Well thank you." She says opening her arms for a hug.

She wraps her arms lightly around me... to test if I would accept it. Then sensing my feeling, I squeeze a little tighter. I lay my head against her shoulder and breathe in her smell.

Raspberries.

"Thank you... I could've gotten into something bad last night." She says stepping back and clasping Jim's hands.  
"It was nothing." I say smiling.  
"Well I should thank you too, man. Thanks for keeping her safe," he says opening the door. "But we should get going."  
"Oh and Mel, I had your car towed to your house. So don't worry." I blurt out as they start to slip out of the door.

She turns back, smiles and nods.

"Thank you," she mouths and then I shut the door.

God... Why does she have to be in love with him?

Why can't she love me?

I peek through the curtain to see her leaning up against his truck, kissing him, his hand trickling underneath her blouse.

Okay... thats enough.

* * *

A few hours later, I am outside their house.

The home she shares with him. Her husband.

I walk up to the front door with her dress hanging over my forearm.

And my did this _simple_ _black_ _dress_ do so many things for her that it wouldn't do for other women.

The dress is as black as the sun during an eclipse, with a thin waistline and a flowing skirt that fanned around her when she danced but, not only did it do that, but it flared out from the hips and fell to just above the knees, showing her legs that are the ladders to heaven. The neckline didn't plunge, but rather showed off her breasts in an elegant manner, something she'd smartly paired with a diamond necklace something Jim probably bought for her.

She was the prize of the party in that _simple_ _black_ _dress_.

"Hello?" Melinda says, poking her head around the corner. "Rick! Hi... is that my. Jim Clancy get your hands off of me! Hold on one second."

She closes the door momentarily and I hear the trickling sound of giggles and kissing.

Great. I get to hear their foreplay! Just great.

"Sorry about that," she says reopening the door.

She is standing in front of me wearing a low cut tank top with a pair of green men's boxers, love bites scattered around her neck and décolletage.

Making up for lost time I see...

"Is that my dress?" She asks smiling.  
"Uh... yes." I say holding it out to her.  
"Thank you again," she says, taking it from me.  
"You've said that about a million different times." I laugh and let my eyes drift away from her before I'm caught staring, I subtly scratch the top of my head. "Um... I should get going."  
"Oh... me too." She says blushing. "My impatient husband is waiting for me."  
"Well then I'll leave you to it," I say stepping backwards. "They suit you."  
"What?" She laughs.  
"The boxers, very classy." I say smiling.  
"Are you hitting on me, Payne?" She gasps.

Yes.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I say and turn toward my car. "Have a good night Melinda."

She nods and then closes the door.

I get into the driver's seat and let out a sigh.

She does things to me.

But maybe I should take that sabbatical to the Himalaya's afterall... I can't handle seeing her with him and not with me for one more second.

I love her.  
I love her with all my heart.

And it hurts like hell.


	67. He's Here Now

**Under a prompt from Meowser Hotchner to have a chapter where Rick is around Jimel and their children... ****Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 67  
He's Here Now**

It'd been a few years since he was outside her little yellow house on Hazen street.

Seventeen years to be exact.

He hadn't seen, talked to or heard from her since he'd left. And maybe it was for the best. He didn't think he could have handled a letter from her talking about him, or if she had kids with Jim- he still didn't know about that.

They had been trying when he'd left and having trouble, he thought. He noticed how her cheeks were tear stained a lot during his last few months, but she hadn't confided in him.

She'd noticed his distance, and gave him the same.

Now, he wondered if she ever had them... children. Even if they were with him.

He parked outside her house at 7:45 in the morning, and waited because if she did have kids, they would be heading out soon.

And that's when he saw her... or at least he thought he did. She was dressed like she used to, a pencil skirt and bare legs with a cute top and long hair.

She looked so much younger and had a hint of Jim, his chin and height. So she had a kid, who's athletic with a gym bag over her shoulder and some sort of shake in hand and was at least fourteen.

He rolled his window down as she strolled toward a car - a pretty nice car for a teenager, so she must be sixteen - she opened driver's seat and threw her bags in the back and turned it on, music humming softly as she satin the seat and checked herself in the mirror before closing the door behind her and quickly backing out of the driveway and then honking the horn.

Another girl from across the street bolts across the street and got into the passenger and they drove off just as a younger boy ran from the house.

He looked just like him.

Jim.

The same stance as he stood and hair with a furrowed brow.

"Mom, she left me!" The boy yelled.  
"She warned you that she was running late and needed to leave." Melinda laughed, walking out of the house with her coffee mug.  
"But-" The boy whined.  
"No, she warned you." She sipped her drink. "She has an AP test to finish."  
"Let's go," Jim said, stepping out of the house with a briefcase in his hand.  
"Thanks dad!" The boy said running to the next car parked in the driveway, Jim's truck.  
"Have a good day," she said, smiling up at him and giving him a quick kiss.  
"You too. Give Kenz my love when she gets up." Jim said, straightening his tie.

What job did he get that had him wearing a tie and earning enough money to get his sixteen year old daughter a brand new car? Or maybe Mel's store took off more than it already had...

The next thing he said he couldn't quite hear, but she nodded and kissed him again.

"Love you," Jim said and with that he jogged toward his truck.  
"I love you too," she waved to Jim and stood there for a moment and waited until he was long gone.

He pondered what the reason was. Maybe there was a ghost or maybe she was just thinking, enjoying the silence, but then a little blonde was in sight.

Another child? Who's the blonde hair from, maybe she cheated?

No, she'd never. He knew that better than anyone.

She noticed him glancing at her again and she smiled, waving to him and pointed to the mug as she the heard footsteps of a child.

"Mama..." Mackenzie whispered.  
"Hey there," she said, picking up the sickly child. "Feeling any better?"  
"No," the girl coughed and laid her head down.

He'd gotten out of his car and started to walk closer.

"Let's go get you some breakfast in your tummy and then we can watch a movie." She said smiling and looked at him again. "What took you so long to visit?"  
"Princess movie?" She perked up with a smile.  
"Yes... we can watch a princess movie." She laughed.  
"I'm sorry," he said as he took a step up onto the porch.  
"You're here now," she smiled. "Come in. I have food."  
"You still know me so well," he laughed and they walked inside.

It smelled like bacon and he smiled.

She'd built a life for herself. Three kids, an antique store and her husband. Maybe there was room for a goofy old professor now than there ever was.


	68. Nerves

**Age:**

**Katie - 18**  
**Tobias/Toby - 19  
Melinda - 43**  
**Jim - 47  
Aaron - 14  
Mackenzie - 8**

**I love a good holiday family fic :) Enjoy xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 68  
Nerves  
**

***Katie's Point of View***

I walk into my apart to find it empty, which is weird because I live with Hannah and Brandon. Those two are always here if they aren't in class and I know for a fact that neither have any plans today.

But whatever, it is nice to have some peace and quiet before going home to my house for the holidays.

Which is _always_ hectic.

So let's just say I am a little surprised to see my boyfriend Toby in the bathroom trying to decide between an orange and a purple tie.

"So is breaking and entering your new thing?" I joke and set my messenger bag and keys down on the kitchen table.  
"You gave me a key," he says flatly.  
"Wow." I laugh and then walk up to the bathroom doorway. "You are so nervous that you didn't sense my sarcasm."  
"I am not," he mutters.  
"Then why are you trying to figure out a tie to wear tomorrow?" I say leaning on the frame.  
"Because I feel like it," he answers.  
"Just to make your decision a little easier, I'll wear purple tomorrow." I say and places them both over his shoulder. "You packed clothes for the weekend right?"  
"Yes ma'am," he says softly and turns to face me. "Did you?"  
"I did." I reply quickly. "So do you know why Hannah and Brandon aren't here?"  
"I asked them to go for a little bit." He replies and then walks past me and into my bedroom.  
"And why is that?" I ask and transfer doorframes.  
"Because I don't want them to be able to walk in on us." He says placing the purple tie atop his bag and throwing the other one near my closet.  
"What would they walk in on us doing?" I ask as he turns and walks toward me.  
"You know..." He mutters and stops in front of me.  
"Oh! That's right..." I say and blush slightly.  
"Only if you're up for it," he replies and kisses my neck. "I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do."  
"Of course I am up for it... it's just this is going to be my first time with anyone." I sigh and then look at my feet. "I'm nervous."  
"I know... which is why I didn't want them here. I totally get if you still want to wait." He says lifting my chin. "We've only been together for three months."  
"Three months and eleven days," I say smiling. "And I trust you... I really do."  
"I trust you too," he whispers.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifts to my hip. It settles there and pulls me closer.

I inhale sharply.

I rest my hands against his warm chest and his rest over mine.

He begins nuzzling my neck with delicate kisses.  
So faint, they are like whispers.

I urge myself to push away, scared that I won't please as him much as I hope to. His head is angled slightly to the side as his lips come closer and closer to mine. I am surprised to find my own lips parted. Our breaths mingle and my heart flutters inside my chest.

At first, it is a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircle mine. He draws me to him and we crash against the hallway wall, the pictures shaking.

I hesitantly look up at him, our lips have yet to meet. The swirls of emotion I see there make me gasp.

Lust and desire.

However, before I can ponder about it further, he covers my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As our lips crush together, I feel like I am walking on air. It is magic, the way his lips connect with mine. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I open my mouth with a low moan.

"I love you Katie," he says, cupping my cheek.

I don't know what to do.

Should I say it back? Because I do.

I do _love _him.

That might be a crazy thing to say given the fact that we've only been dating since August— the month I moved here.

But I do love him.

"I-I love you too," I whisper and smile. "I really do love you Toby."  
"I'm glad to hear it," he laughs softly, his fingers undoing the buttons on my blouse slowly as his mouth made its way to my neck.  
"Tobias," I giggle softly.

He tosses my shirt over his shoulder swiftly and immediately runs his fingertips over my skin. They are electric, because wherever they remotely touch my skin, I tingle in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over my skin, my body is in a paralysis, my mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His hands move around my body, creep up my spine and fidget with my bra clasp.

"Maybe you two should take that inside," Brandon calls out to us drily as he drops his keys in the bowl.

Instantaneously, I look to my left to see my best friend and her boyfriend staring at us. I pat Toby's chest and he darts inside my room, not even bothering to look over at my roommates.

Hannah snorts in amusement.

I stand there, momentarily, before leveling the pair with a glare.

"You couldn't've just minded your own business and left?" I yell back, scowling.  
Hannah smirks, "And let you two continue to corrupt my poor, innocent mind?"  
"Now that is the biggest lie I have ever heard," I mutter softly. "Do you know how many times I have walked into this apartment to see you bent over a counter or worse?"  
"Nice bra, Katie." Hannah laughs.

With a huff, I snatch up my shirt and disappear inside my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Stop worrying," I say stopping his hand from fussing with his tie again. "My parents are going to love you. My uncle and brother, however are going to bug the living crap out of you."

He smiles softly and then sighs.

"Just think... tonight I will make everything today seem one hundred percent worth it." I whisper in his ear.  
"I like the sound of that," he replies.  
"Knew that would get you talking." I laugh softly. "Ready to go in?"

He looks down and a small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of my thumb, I brush it out of the way.

"You really need a haircut," I say softly.  
"I know." He replies and looks up at me.

Looking into his eyes, I see deep pools of blue that display his soul. His lips touch my cheek.

Time stops. My heart comes to a halt.

Our fingers lock together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of my face, the exact spot where we had come into contact burns and tingles. A hot blazing fire pulsed through me. A small grin crept onto my face and my cheeks paint themselves rose red.

He pulls away silently, but our eyes lock, having a private conversation of their own.

"Let's go," he sighs and then smiles softly.  
"Atta boy." I say taking the keys out of ignition and reach for my bag.

I step out of my car, locking it behind me.

The air is as crisp and sweet as one of the apples in the orchard just a few miles out of town. A few leaves trickle down from the trees as I lean against the car door and wait for him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love Grandview in the fall?" I say pulling a leaf from my hair. "Oh don't forget the apples."  
"I believe you mentioned it," he says, smiling and holds up two filled to the brim bags of apples.  
"How do I look?" I ask looking over my outfit.

My coat is open which shows my plum sweater is tucked into my— high waisted — pleated skirt which I paired with sheer black tights and heels.

"Beautiful," he says placing a kiss upon my lips.  
"You're too kind." I say taking one bag from him as we walk up the steps. "Ready?"  
"Not really," he laughs uneasily as I open the front door and practically hit my uncle Dan.  
"Told you guys I heard a car!" Dan says opening his arms. "Now give me a hug, Katie."  
"You should take this bag from me and then I will." I say tossing the bag of apples into his arms.  
"I'll take this too." Dan says, grabbing the other bag from Toby. "This must be the guy I've heard so much about from your mother."  
"Yes this is my boyfriend Toby," I say and clap his hand in my mine.

Dan walks toward the kitchen and places both bags on the counter as we step inside and slip off both our coats and shoes.

"Speaking of my mother... where is she?" I ask stretching and then look around the corner into the living room.  
"She's helping Mackenzie with her hair upstairs," my dad says walking into the room. "Hey baby girl. It's so nice to finally see you."  
"Hey daddy," I say hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry about not being able to come up for Halloween."  
"That's alright. Is this?"  
"Yes. This is Toby." I say, patting his back. "Don't interrogate him too much while I'm gone."

I reach up and press a kiss to Toby's cheek as I walk past him, he looks up at me and smiles softly.

I run up the stairs to where I see my mother sitting on Mackenzie's bed braiding her hair.

"Mom!" I say running and sitting next to her. "I missed you."  
"Done." She says, letting go of my sister's hair and hugging me. "I'm so happy you didn't bail this time."  
"I didn't bail on Halloween. I just got stuck working." I say softly.  
"I am joking. Help me up?" She asks and Kenz and I both help her up. "Your sister needs to vacate the premises of my body... like right now."  
"You hear that? You've been given a notice." Kenz says to her stomach.  
"Oh... and there is a kick straight to the bladder. Duty calls," she says waddling toward the bathroom.  
"Am I going to get a hug or...?" I ask looking at my sister.  
"Of course!" Kenz says hugging me tightly. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too, shorty." I say ruffling her hair.  
"So where's the boyfriend?" My mom says reentering the room.  
"Speaking of him... I should probably get back down there. I left him alone with the boys." I laugh and pull away from my sister. "He is so nervous."  
"Oh they aren't going to do anything." She laughs as we all make our way to the stairs. "On the other hand, I might."  
"Mom please don't..." I say, rubbing my forearms.  
"He is your first real boyfriend in a long time!" She says smiling. "I'm just going to ask him a few things."  
"Like what?" I ask helping her down the stairs slowly.  
"What does he plan on doing in the future, does he want kids, does he love you. Things like that." She says as we reach the bottom and I see him laughing with my dad in the kitchen. "See, you were worrying for nothing."  
"Oh shut it." I mutter and start toward the kitchen.  
"You're walking weird..." Kenz laughs and walks into the living room.  
"I am walking just fine." I mutter and push her gently.  
"No... you are walking weird." She pauses. "Oh my God! That's what I was feeling last night!"  
"What?" I say leaning against the wall.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about!" She laughs. "You know that when you or your siblings let your guard down I can sometimes feel the things you feel... and last night you were going off the charts with ecstasy."  
"Hmm... I plead the fifth." I say. "Not incriminating myself."  
"You are eighteen, Katie." She says smiling. "You don't have to plead the fifth for having great sex for the first time."  
"Shut up mom." I whine and walk away.

Let's just say I love my family and leave it at that.


	69. First

**Ages:**

**Ned - 23  
Katie - 19**

**~x~**

**Melinda (only because she's in the end) - 44**

**Katie and Ned sitting in a tree... k-i-ss-ing. ****Enjoy chapter 69; it definitely lives up to the number in someway lol xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 69**  
**First**

***Katie's Point of View***

It's a normal night, a little lonely since Brandon and Hannah are gone on their honeymoon.

Lovebirds.

But I should probably get used to be alone more since they are moving a week after they get back.

However, I do wish I had someone to snuggle with. Maybe Ned will drop by... he did say something about coming over today.

The buzzer snaps me out of my stupor, I jump like the button is hardwired to my brain and stride off to the door.

Okay. Maybe this is just a coincidence.

"Hello?" I say holding onto the button.  
"It's me," Ned's voice sounds shaky.  
"It's open." I say holding the other button. "See you in a sec."

I open the door to see him run up the stairs and toward me.

"Ned? What are you doing here?" I ask looking over my shorts and low-cut long sleeve.

I look for something to wrap around myself, but there is nothing in my reach.

Crap. Now I'm the slutty girlfriend or something.

"My car wouldn't stay so I walked here." He shivers.  
"Ned, that's got to be at least five miles!" I say touching his face. "Come inside" I close the door behind him. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you just call me, I would have come and got you."  
"Babe, don't fuss... it wasn't that far. Only two miles..." He says, taking off his jacket. "Plus my phone is dead."  
"Two miles in this weather!? You're going to get sick!" I say touching his cheek. ""Here let me help you..."

I start to help him shake the snow from his hair.

He's caked in it, snow.

"Do you need a new shirt? This one is soaked..." I say touching his flannel. "I don't know how you dind't get an frostbite."  
"Just lucky I guess," he laughs uneasily.  
"Let's get you in a hot shower." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward my room. "You can sleep in here with me and I'll just drive you home in the morning since I'm out of classes for another two days because of this storm."  
"This is too much Katie..." He whispers.  
"Ned, I've been your girlfriend for a year and two weeks." I say facing him. "Don't fuss."

I look through my drawers to try and find something for him to wear.

"I know this is going to be weird, but I have an old pair of sweatpants and a shirt from when I was with Toby..." I say holding them in my hands. "I can just clean your stuff. But you'll need something to wear."  
"It's fine. Clothes are clothes." He says, smiling and taking them. "Thanks Toby... I guess."  
"Yeah." I whisper and then kiss his cheek. "Now go get in the shower. I'll bring you in a towel in a second."  
"Alright," he says as I walk toward the linen closet and grab him a towel.  
"Okay. I'll need your clo..." I say opening the door and freezing.

He's a private guy, my boyfriend.

I have yet to see him naked But here we are, one year in and I'm standing before his naked form.

"Oh sorry." I say closing the door and smack myself in the head.

Stupid... stupid... stupid!

"You can come in," he says and I reopen the door.  
"I am so sorry... I didn't expect you to be naked that fast." I say placing a towel atop of the sink.  
"It's okay. You were going to see me naked hopefully one day." He smiles and looks at me through the glass. "I hope I didn't scare you off..."  
"I don't scare easily, Mr. Banks." I laugh.  
"I'm glad to hear it, Ms. Clancy." He says winking at me.

He's got rosy skin look going on, hazel eyes that make me weak at the knees. He has the heart of a lion and the soul of an angel. He's a fair few inches taller than me, which I like. He's slim, yet muscular, which comes with the job of being a police officer.

Definitely a perk.

"Staring at me, love?" He laughs.  
"Sorry... I'll just leave you to it." I say softly and turn to leave.  
"I'd like it if you'd join me... since you've already seen me in the nude." He says smiling. "But only if you're up for it."  
"Okay... ummm close your eyes?" I ask and watch him do as told.

I slowly strip down to my true form and look at myself. I am nothing too special.

Especially for a guy like Ned, who's seen his fair share of gorgeous naked women.

I slide into the shower behind him and feel the spray of the water against my skin as I close the door behind me.

"You can look," I say as he turns around.

I wait, his eyes scanning over every inch of me and his fingers follow suit.

"You're so... I can't even explain how beautiful you are." He says kissing me lightly on the nose. "But now... now I want to fuck you so bad."  
"You're too kind," I smile and then skim my fingers over his chest. "I would definitely not be against that."  
"Really?" He asks.  
"You sound surprised." I laugh.  
"I never pegged you as an... experienced person in this field." He answers softly.  
"I've had my fair share of sex, Ned." I say blushing.  
"Well I won't deny I haven't had my fair deal of sex either." He responds. "But I never loved them. But I am enamored with you."

Seal the deal, Katie. Kiss him.

Do something at least...

It isn't the first time for either of us, but that doesn't make me any less nervous you know.

There is just something about him that lights me up from the inside, there's something about me that melts his confidence to nothing at all. Touching him is like being handed the holy grail, like my heart is mended even though I never knew it was still broken.

He leans in, his hand dropping to my hip.

I look at him and he didn't even need for me to speak. He just instantaneously shuts the shower off and scoops me up into his arms.

We both want this to be special, not in the shower or on a couch or in a car. But the ole fashioned way as some may say - just a place where two people can lie together and make love.

He lays me down atop of my comforter and holds me gently, cupping my face with one hand.

He leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of my neck. My body goes rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within me once more.

It feels as if I've never been touched before.

Maybe it's because I _never loved_ Tobias as much as I've _always_ loved Ned.

I am breathless with delight as he showers me with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. I gaze up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He draws back again and spent a moment studying my face.

I feel my blush deepen under his scrutiny. He gazes at me lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts my head to the side gives me a kiss, his lips demanding.

I feel a smoldering heat deep within me as his grip tightens, holding my body to his, gentle yet firm. He slants my head further, deepening the kiss.

He whispers my name as our bodies touch ever so gently. His hand tucked into mine while the other kindly rests upon my side.

Slowly, we become entwined, our hearts fusing into one, while our bodies moved to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in our ears.

His fingers gently run up my spine, coaxing shivers out of me.

With my cheeks still blushing hotly, I glance into his captivating eyes. He leans down, resting his forehead against mine as pushes against me deeply.

His warm breath glides across my neck and I arch my back in anticipation. I stifle a surprised gasp as he pushes deeper and deeper, causing my body to flush with heat.

This heat seems to travel through my veins, warming me into euphoric bliss.

* * *

The next morning, I find his side of the bed empty but the lingering smell of pancakes tells me he's here... making me breakfast.

Another thing to add to the many reasons as to why I'll marry Ned Banks in a heartbeat if he ever pops the question.

From nowhere comes the soft chime of my cell phone and I reach to pick it up.

_Mom_

"Morning," I yawn.  
"You really need to stop sending me into sex fits with your father." She grumbles into the phone.  
"What?" I mutter, nothing clicking yet.  
"You had sex, right?" She asks. "Because if this was your fifteen year old brother... I might die."  
"Yes... and it was fantabulous sex may I add." I answer. "Oh god... I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. I ended up needing to have sex last night, which isn't a bad thing." She snickers. "Your father..."  
"Ew! No more... I beg of you." I cringe.  
"Oh don't you make that noise to me, Katherine Ann Clancy, your father and I created you like that and I had to feel your amazing sex with Ned last night... four times... and this morning. TWICE!" She shrieks.  
"You talking about having sex with my father is gross... but I'm not apologizing," I laugh. "And I'm about to make it three times now because you pissed me off."

Click.

She immediately calls me back as I slip out of bed and throw on his freshly dried flannel and a pair of panties before walking out into the kitchen.

"Hey handsome," I say wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"Hey... gorgeous." He whispers and picks me up into his arms, kissing me delicately before setting me on the counter. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I did," I say smiling. "Thank you."  
"For what?" He asks, flipping a pancake.  
"Everything," I whisper and then wink at him.  
"Well I'd like to thank you for the same reasons." He says, turning off the burner. "And I must say this looks much better on you than it ever will on me."  
"Ready to make up for some lost time?" I smirk.  
"Oh yeah..." He says, pulling me down to the floor.

Looks like there will be a third this morning, Mom.

Sorry not sorry.


	70. Down in the Dumps

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25****  
Melinda - 21  
**

**This is based off of season one's episode "Last Execution". The first two scenes are taken directly from the episode - the bench and beginning of washing the dishes - most of ****the dialogue**** from those two sections is directly from the episode as well. I only just put a little spin on some of those two. The rest is completely from my Jimel loving heart/head :)**

**Chapter 70! Ahh... this is kind super exciting. I thought I would jump back for a some early marriage/relationship Jimel for a few chapters ;) I know... two chapters in one day. I'm a bored and creative person with a five day week lol. Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 70**  
**Down in the Dumps**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Is it just me or is everyone in this town, weird?" I sigh, leaning up against the counter.  
"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Andrea chuckles.  
"No. I want an answer!" I say walking toward her.  
"Alright..." She pauses, thinking of an answer. "I think you have the unique ability to bring out the strangeness in other people. How does that sound?"  
"Rather sweet..." I giggle softly and smile.  
"I try," she replies.  
"Hey. Andrea." Jim says opening the door and smiling to Andrea. "Can I talk with you outside for a second?"

I walk toward him and kiss him softly on the cheek before walking out the door with him.

"You look down... what's up?" I ask as we cross the street, his hand resting against my hip.  
"Remember earlier when that woman fell in the square?" He asks.  
"Yes... my very handsome and heroic husband revived her." I say smiling at him as we sit down on our usual bench.  
"Well she claims I injured her ribs and bruised her while I was reviving her," he sighs, "They're calling it negligence."  
"You saved that woman's life! How can she get away with this?" I gasp.  
"She's got a doctor's report and is in the hospital. And it's pretty easy actually." He mutters, "All she had to do was fill out the forms and the investigation begins."  
"Yeah, but aren't you protected from this by the county?" I ask, my hand brushing through is hair.  
"That's the problem," he sighs once more. "Technically, I was off-duty."

I sigh and then lean my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... She's suing me personally, the squad, the village of Grandview and the county of Driscoll." He explains, trying to make a small joke at her vast amount of people she's suing.  
"What are you gonna do?" I ask with a smile as I straighten out his jacket.  
"Stay focused. What can I do?" He mutters. "I just wanted to tell you what was going on."  
"Okay... Call me?" I ask as we both stand up.  
"I will." He replies and we kiss momentarily.  
"Bye," I say walking back toward the store.

He smiles and waves goodbye before slumping back down when he thinks I'm not looking.

He's really in the dumps about this.

* * *

"How was the rest of your day? Any more ghostly visits from the hangman?" Jim asks, taking our dishes and walking into the kitchen with them.  
"Hangman... how original. And only one visit, it was a vision." I sigh and follow behind him, finishing my glass of wine quickly.  
"You seem flustered all of a sudden... was it a bad one?" He asks, setting the dishes in the sink and turning to check on me.

I nod slowly and touch my neck, his fingers trailing up there.

"You were with him when he died, weren't you?" He asks, kissing the tender place in my neck, a small bruise is forming there. "Remind me to put some cream on this later... I don't want it swelling."  
"I wasn't just with him... I was him." I sigh and then look up at him. "And I will."  
"Oh... I hate that you have to go through that," he says hugging me. "Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really. It wasn't a fun experience... I'll talk about the after." I say as we separate and stand in front of the sink now. "It was strange. He kept saying make it stop."  
"Make it stop? Make what stop?" He asks washing and rinsing a plate before handing it to me.  
"Sometimes spirits who die violent deaths get stuck here, reliving their final moments over and over again." I explain, "And maybe... that's what's happening here. He wants to say something to his daughter and I keep trying to get them together... but alas, she's very stubborn."  
"How close are you gonna get to this one?" He asks leaning against the counter as he washes inside a cup.  
"As close as I have to, I guess," I say looking at him. "I need to cross this guy over as soon as possible."  
"Yeah... I get it," he says, shattering the glass at our feet."  
"Oh!" I gasp and jump slightly.  
"Oh, man..." He groans, throwing the dishrag in the sink and goes to fetch the broom.  
"You know, it's a just a glass." I say putting the plate away. "We have others."  
"I know," He says. There is a long pause. "But I like that one. Watch your feet."

I lean against the counter and watch him before realizing it's about the woman in the square fro earlier.

"Hey. How you doin?" I ask.  
"Just got this deposition hanging over my head, you know?" He sighs, sweeping up the glass carefully.  
"I'm sorry. I was going on about my stuff." I whisper and look down at my hands, fiddling with my rings subtly.  
"It's like you say- our stuff." He says, standing up and walking over to kiss me passionately.

We separate and I watch his empty the dustpan and smile softly.

"You know... Tooge thinks this is gonna taint me no matter what. It's like it's on my record," he mutters, walking back toward me.

I cross my arms and laugh.

"Is this the same Bobby Tooge who tried to dry his underwear in the stove and almost set his kitchen on fire?" I ask smiling.  
He suddenly laughs and leans against the counter adjacent to me, "Yeah..."  
"Look... all I'm sayin is don't sit around and wait for something to happen." I say and walk to him, my hands rubbing his chest. "Go talk to this lady and show her who you are! Try to reason with her. You... you can be hard to resist."

I smile and then wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" He asks and kisses me once more.  
"Mhm," I say, leaning my head against his.  
"And it was his socks." He says.  
"What?" I ask pulling back to look at him.  
"He set his socks on fire, not his underwear." He sighs.  
"Oh. My sincerest apologies for my rush to judgement," I laugh.  
"You know what... Mrs. Clancy... I think I'm just gonna try and reason with you." He says smiling down at me.  
"Is that right?" I ask pulling away from him and crossing my arms.  
"Mhm..." He says cornering me.  
"Well you can reason with me in whatever way you want." I smirk.  
"You only say that because I cornered you," he laughs. "But I think I will... upstairs... in my bed... with no clothes on."

He leans down to pick me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Sounds very promising." I squeal as he strides toward the stairs.  
"It is," he laughs, his comforting hand resting against my rear.

My head rolls between his shoulder blades as he climbs up the stairs quickly.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

When I see Melinda, her casual beauty, blue jeans and faded shirt, it's like I have only just been switched on, as if all this time I am a machine not fully powered up.

As I watch her smile grow and the way she moves on the bed, waiting for me to make a move. I realize that I don't just want her on her back, I want her on top, I want her any way I can get her because today... today has been the most stressful day.

I just want this day to end on a high-note, with my buried deep within my love, my worries washed away.

My hands and mouth suddenly seems to want to be everywhere at once, touching every inch of her body.

All at the same time.

I lean in but she is unable to contain herself and pulls me down so that she can get on top of me, straddling my legs on both sides of my body.

"What's this?" I ask, another smile forming on my lips. "I thought I was reasoning with you?"

She smiles back, but only answers with another kiss. Longer this time, hungrier.

I am getting into it now too, each kiss harder and more intense than the last. I run my hands over her face and through her hair, and then work my way downwards. I feel a shiver run through her spine as I slip my hands beneath her top and then gently pull it off, leaving her in only a lacy blue bra.

Her smile widens and she takes in a sharp intake of air as I reach back to unclasp her bra. I pull her up against my body and kiss her so sweetly, my arms wrap softly around her. Never breaking the kiss, I sit up and flip is around so that I am on top now.

I kiss her once again, then her neck, then her breasts. I pause for a moment to take off my own shirt, and then reached down to take off her jeans. I feel a rush of adrenaline as I run fingers beneath the denim of her jeans before removing them as well.

I can feel her breath hot and fast against my neck. She gasps as my fingers did their work below her waist – moving slowly at first, then faster. She squeezes her eyes shut, squirming under my relentless rhythm. The pulse between her legs grows stronger and stronger, unbearably strong, until I stop.

"Don't stop," she moans breathlessly.

I only kiss her forehead, and then reach down to unclothe the rest of myself.

"I love you," I whisper and then lean down to kiss her, kicking my bottoms and boxers free.  
"I love you more," she gasps and smiles.

* * *

We lay naked in the moonlight that shines through our curtains, my arm drapes over her waist. She leans in for a kiss, the kind I wish could last forever, but after a time she withdrew to gaze at me.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow..." She sighs.

I glide my hand over her skin to her face, brushing away a little strand of hair.

"Then don't," I say softly. "I have tomorrow off."  
"Would like me to stay home?" She asks, kissing my chest.  
"Of course I would... but I understand if you don't." I reply.

My hand migrates to her hair, pushing it back from her face as more and more falls.

"I just want to let you know that you are my hero... even if that bitch ole lady doesn't see it." She says folding her lips inwards.  
"I love you..." I say, smiling at her.  
"I know," she whispers. "I love you too, and I always will."

As always she drops her gaze before meeting mine, there is an intensity to it, like my love is kerosene and she is my only flame.


	71. Happy Birthday?

**This is based off of season one's episode "Melinda's First Ghost". Only the scene between Jim and Andrea and partially Melinda is taken directly from the show :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25****  
Melinda - 22**

**Later on:**

**Jim - 36  
Melinda - 33  
Katie - 7  
Aaron - 3**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 71  
****Happy Birthday?**

***Jim's Point of View***

She's been acting weird since the night of the play... we made plans for lunch earlier that morning, but I need to get there a little early so I can talk to Andrea about the plans for Melinda's birthday before heading out with her.

**~x~**

"Hey," I say walking inside.  
"Hey!" Andrea exclaims and walks toward me. "I don't think we're going to be able to do Melinda's party."  
"I was going to say the same thing," I sigh and look to see Melinda on the phone in the back.  
"I don't get it at all. I mean, she's not vain in anyway," she says quietly. "Why does she dislike her birthday so much?"  
"Something to do with her mother. They had a falling out before we even got together." I explain. "I've only met the woman myself once. And it was on accident at the supermarket when we were engaged."  
"Wow," she mutters.  
"And if the past has any indication, until this birthday thing is over, we are going to have a very gloomy Melinda on our hands." I say and see her rushing out from the back "Brace yourself."  
"Jack Applewhite is an architect!" Melinda says eagerly. "At first I thought he was a contractor and I was having no luck. But then, I searched architects and there he was! Sarah is gonna be so excited that I found him. I have an appointment with him at two." She looks to me and remembers our date. "Can we have lunch tomorrow instead?"  
"Yeah... uh sure." I say scratching my head.  
"Okay," she giggles and kisses me quickly. "Bye!"

She runs out of the store and hops into her car.

"Or she's gonna be really happy," I say and look to Andrea.  
"That was... something I didn't see coming." Andrea laughs.  
"Trust me. I didn't see that coming either." I say smiling. "But not party as of now. I'll give you a call if anything changes."  
"Alright. So... I'll see you tomorrow for dinner at my place?" She asks, rearranging some bottle lotions, I believe.  
"Of course. Is there anything we should bring?" I ask opening the door to let a customer in.  
"A bottle of wine?" She suggests.  
"Sounds good," I say walking out just as my cell phone rings.

I reach into my jacket pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I say, walking toward my truck.  
"Is this Jim Clancy?" A female asks.  
"Yes it is," I say and lean against the passenger door. "And who might this be?"  
"Umm.. I'm Melinda's mother, Beth." She says gently, in an almost exact way that Melinda does. "Is there anyway you could come to Hamilton and see me? I need to speak with you about something."  
"I guess... but shouldn't you be calling Melinda?" I ask and then walk over to the driver's side and get in.  
"Melinda would never pick up the phone or she would and then hang up on me." She explains.  
"Alright. I'll come and see you, but I'm going to tell her about it." I say starting my truck. "There isn't nothing I don't tell Melinda."  
"That's fine. I assume you know the way to Hamilton?" She asks.  
"I do," I say and begin to drive out of town. "You still live on Sycamore?"  
"I'm surprised she told you... but yes I do." She says.  
"Alright." I sigh, "Depending on traffic, I should be there in twenty minutes."  
"See you then. Drive safely," she replies and I hang up.

God, why do I feel as though I am betraying Melinda by going to see her mother.

Maybe I should call her. Yeah, calling her would end better than her finding out later on.

"Hey Jim, is everything okay?" Melinda says, answering on the first ring.  
"Yes, everything is fine Mel. I just need to tell you something." I say, trying to focus on the road.  
"Alright... what?" She asks, the mumbling of music in the background.  
"Your mother called," I reply.  
"You called to tell me that...? Couldn't this have waited until dinner?" She asks, her voice sounding more agitated.  
"Well she asked me to come and see her for some reason." I say softly. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright with it."  
"If you want to go, then go. I'm not gonna stop you," she sighs. "But now I have a migraine."  
"I'm sorry." I say exiting the highway.  
"Don't be," she says softly. "I know you only called so I wouldn't be mad later. And I love you for doing that."  
"Well do you blame me?" I laugh uneasily.  
"I've been a bitch lately haven't I?" She sighs.

She sounds remorseful, not that she needed to be... her mother put her through hell as a child.

"I wouldn't use that word... but you haven't been in the best of moods." I note.  
"Sorry..." She mutters.  
"You already apologized," I say taking a left on Sycamore.  
"I just... I feel bad," she mutters. "I'll make it up to you."  
"Is that so?" I inquire.  
"I may have something planned..." She whispers giddily.  
"Like what?" I ask getting out of the car, I see her mother out of the corner of my eye.  
"You and having hot kitchen sex. I don't know, haven't fully decided where I want you and I to do the deed." She laughs.  
"Melinda," I mutter and lean against my door, if I don't end this, soon these jeans are going to be a little too tight.  
"What? Am I turning you on?" She purrs.  
"Yes." I gulp.  
"Good," she quips.  
"I'm outside the house, Melinda..." I mutter.  
"Even better," she giggles. "Because I'm pulling over. I might just have to work myself off..."  
"Mel," I groan and then smile. "Don't do this to me."  
"But it's just so much fun, Jimmy..." She whispers.  
"Please," I beg.  
"Ugh... fine." She sighs. "But you're so getting it when I get home."  
"Now that... I'm okay with." I say stretching and then locking my truck.  
"Goodbye," she whispers.  
"Goodbye, I love you." I say walking toward the house.  
"I love you too," she says and I slide my phone into my pocket.

I started up the steps and she stands, holding out her hand.

"We never truly met." She says smiling. "I'm Beth.  
"I guess you can say that," I laugh uneasily and shake her hand. "Jim."  
"You really love her... and I'm glad she has someone like you." She says opening the front door. "Come in."  
"Like me?" I ask following her inside.  
"Someone as supportive, loving, trustworthy and smart." She says, sitting down on the couch.  
"You barely know me," I say sitting across from her in a chair.  
"I remember clearly the day I last saw you. I hadn't talked to Melinda in well over a year and she was still in Seattle when I did. But I saw her with you and at first I thought you were Kyle, but she said you name and the way she acted around you showed me that she truly loved you and vise-versa. I didn't see the engagement ring until we talked for that moment." She explains. "And just now when you were on the phone with her, you had this smile on your face the entire time."  
"Well I love her," I say smiling. "She's my everything."  
"I'm glad," she says.  
"Now why did you want to see me?" I ask sitting on the edge of the chair.  
"Oh! Right..." She says, standing up and grabbing a small white box wrapped in a single lilac ribbon, Mel's favorite color. "I want you to give this to Melinda... since she wouldn't willingly accept it from me."  
"Beth, you should really give this to her. She would appreciate it." I say, standing up.  
"She won't even speak to me Jim." She says, trying to give me the box. "It's nothing much... just a charm bracelet. She used to love them."  
"I have a feeling that she'll come see you." I say touching her hand. "And the price or size doesn't matter to her. She'll love it."  
"You don't-" She mutters.  
"I do know... I'll make sure of it." I say softly. "Just apologize, explain why you did what you did. She's one of the most forgiving people in the world and has the biggest heart."  
"Alright..." She sighs. "You probably have somewhere to be."  
"I'd like to beat her home and make dinner." I laugh.  
"Well have a good night. Tell her I say hello." She says opening the door.  
"I will," I say walking down the steps and my phone rings. "Hello?"  
"Where are you?" Melinda asks.  
"Just leaving your mother's why?" I say unlocking my truck. "Where are you?"  
"In Hamilton, I need you to meet me at the Viewpoint Hotel." She explains. "It's downtown. You'll see my jeep."  
"And why can't I just meet you at home?" I laugh.  
"Because if you don't hurry... just get your ass over here. I'm in room 14." She mutters.  
"Yes sir," I say hopping inside the car and waving to her mother before driving off.

I am so excited to get to see her for more than a half an hour at the time.

Melinda and I hadn't been intimate since that night last week where I carried her from the kitchen. She's just been so stressed and I have been working night shifts.

But, room 14 here I come.

* * *

When I enter the hotel, it's nicer than I would have expected. Also, I didn't expect to see my wife at the bar having a drink. But then a plan sparked...

"Excuse me, miss—" I say touching her shoulder.  
"No, you cannot touch my ass," she mutters. "I'm married."

So that's why she's having a drink; some sleaze hit on her.

"I know you're married." I say spinning her stool. "I think you're married to me."  
"I think I am married to you," she laughs and then smiles. "Hi honey."  
"Hello," I say helping her up from the stool. "Now may I ask why you were so grouchy?"  
"Men are horn dogs." She mutters, taking another sip of her drink before walking away with.  
"You invited me here to have sex," I whisper in her ear.  
"But you're my husband. That's different." She says clasping her hand in mine. "God, I've seen so many people that I know today."  
"Like who?" I ask curiously.  
"The brunette at the desk was my class' prom queen," she says. "She liked to follow me down the halls calling me a freak and Meloony Gordon. The blonde is her friend."  
"And now look at you," I say kissing her. "Married, successful and stronger then ever."  
"You're too kind." She says looking at me.  
"Melinda Gordon?" The girl asks rather loudly  
"Shit." She says pressing her face into my chest. "Yes?"  
"I knew that was you! You remember me right, Stacey Holloway?" The girl asks.  
"How could I forget..." She mutters as she runs over to us.  
"I was a mega bitch back then and you were an easy target. I hope you got over that crazy ghost thing." The girl says giving her a quick hug.  
"Yeah." She says plastering the most fake smile on her face.  
"It must have just been a cry for attention then." The girl snickers. "Who's this handsome guy?"  
"He's-" She says smiling at me.  
"Why you've got a nice pair of biceps here. Do you work out?" The girl says shutting me out. "You've got a nice and strong body overall."  
"I'm a fireman and a paramedic." I say sheepishly and slide past her. "But I'm married."  
"Oh?" The girl says surprised.  
"To me," she says, squeezing my hand. "He's married to me."  
"To you? Well... you must have some trick up your sleeve Meloony Gordon." The girl laughs.  
"It's Clancy now," she quips. "But we must be going."  
"Alright," the girl mutters as we push past her.  
"Someone's jeal-" I laugh.  
"Shut it Jim." She mutters and pushes me toward the hallway. "When it comes to that woman..."  
"I know," I say lifting her up into my arms. "But she's watching. Make her envious of you."

The next thing I know, she grabs my jacket and pulls me close. She slams her lips to mine and nearly knocks all wind from my lungs.

Her lips are warm and taste of mint with a hint of bubblegum; she had obviously been chewing gum earlier. My hands wrap around her waist and hers lock around my neck pulling me down slightly. When we broke apart for air, I rest my forehead against hers and gather some much needed oxygen. Her smirk tells me everything and I smile back before pulling her up into my arms and kiss her once more before striding off toward our room.

I set her down and take the key from her hand and open the door for her.

She pulls me in and jumps into my arms, it's suddenly a flurry of frantic kisses and searching hands pulling at clothes. I get her top off, and she pulls at the buttons of my shirt, working it off, while I simultaneously shrugs off my leather jacket. She unbuttons my jeans and fumbles distractedly, our movements slow, as we lose themselves in the other's mouth.

Finally naked, we collapse on the overly padded hotel bed. I cage her body with my own, laying her out across the obscene amount of pillows. I draw the stiff peak of her breast into my mouth, and she keens, a delirious laugh tumbling from her lips.

Once her limbs cease quaking, she tugs on my hair and pulls me back up her body until I'm level with her face. She kisses me fully, and I groan reverently around her tongue, hard and insistent against her stomach. We just manage to get underneath one of the many blankets before she pulls me into her, sheathing me inside her. She grasps me close, her fingers scratching at my skin and we begin a dance that started earlier over the phone.

**~x~**

When I finally spill myself inside her, she's not quite finished with me, so when she straddles me, I smile and ready myself for the best view.

**~x~**

Our breaths are hard and shallow, skin dewy and flushed. We lie side by side, reveling in the delicious aches of our bodies, the gratifying heaviness of our limbs. Wiping the damp hair off her forehead, she rolls toward me and perches her head on my chest.

"Penny for your thoughts," she says softly.  
"Can you do something for me?" I ask.  
"What?" She says smiling.  
"Go see your mother," I say looking down at her.  
"Jim..." She sighs.  
"Please... for me." I say.  
"I'll go but only because you asked me." She says kissing my chest.

There is a silence between us before my heart flutters under her ear, and I rest my hand on her head.

"Can I say it?" I ask petting her hair softly. "Just once?"  
"Yes," she answers softly.  
"Happy birthday babe," I whisper softly.  
"Thank you," she sighs and angles her face up to look at me.

* * *

"Your mama doesn't like her birthday too much," I say walking up the stairs. "So be quiet if you'd like to surprise her."  
"Why not?" Katie whispers. "Birthday's are the best!"  
"It's a long story princess." I say winking at her. "Watch your step Aaron, you don't want me to drop mama's breakfast."  
"Oh sorry," he whispers as we reach the top of the stairs.  
"It's okay. You both got your cards?"  
"Yes sir," she giggles quietly.

They both hand me their cards and I tuck it carefully under her plate before nodding to Katie so she can open the door. We creep inside the bedroom slowly and I see a still sleeping Melinda.

"Now?" Aaron whispers.

I nod and they both grin at each other.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Katie and Aaron yell as they jump on top of their mother.

She wraps her arms around both children and smothers them in kisses before stretching.

"Did your daddy put you up to this?" She yawns and then looks at them both with a smile.  
"No! It was my idea... I just woke the boys up," Katie giggles. "They are hard to wake up... especially daddy."  
"Well thank you," she says smiling toward her. "Oh and trust me... I know."  
"Breakfast of champions," I say placing the tray in front of her.

She opens each card and smiles at the kids.

"You guys are so sweet..." She says holding them against her chest. "How did I get so lucky and have two great kids?"  
"I don't know... you're just lucky." Katie giggles and snuggles into her mom's arms.  
"I definitely am," she whispers and kisses both of their foreheads.  
"Daddy says you don't like your birthday." Aaron says quietly.  
"He did?" She asks and looks at me.  
"Yeah... why mama?" Katie asks.  
"Well when I was a little older than you Katie, I had a really bad birthday party and I haven't liked the day much since..." She explains and then smiles at them. "But you two may have just changed my mind."

**~x~**

A little while later, after all of the food was eaten, Melinda and I are relaxing in bed watching a movie while the kids take an early nap. It's hard to get up early and make a secret breakfast for your mother and on her birthday.

"You didn't get me anything for my birthday... I'm very disappointed in you," she jokes.  
"Well I did get you something," I whisper and kiss her cheek. "One sec."

I reach into my nightstand pull out a box and card.

"Happy birthday," I say and give them to her.

She opens the card and reads each word carefully before opening the box.

"I may have given this to you a long time ago... but I thought you deserved it in a solid form." I say as she lifts the necklace from its box.  
"Is this...?" She asks, looking down at the chain.  
"The key to my heart," I whisper and smile.  
"You will never cease to amaze me, Jim Clancy." She says holding the chain with an elegant silver skeleton key hanging from it. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," I say and then kiss her softly. "And I have one more present... but we should probably save that one for later when the kids are with Delia for the night."  
"I think that's a good idea," she laughs.


	72. Losing It

**Ages:**

**Jim - 32  
Melinda - 28  
Katie - 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 72  
Losing It**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Andrea, it isn't in there. I'm telling you!" I whisper.  
"Alright, Melinda. Relax." Andrea says softly, "Look again."

I grumble under my breath and capture my phone between my ear and shoulder. My jewelry box isn't that big, it's unlikely that I simply overlooked it, but what else can I do besides panic a little more?

"I put it in one of the ring slots, and now it's gone," I say, pulling open all five drawers of the jewelry box and begin to sift through the various pieces. "It's not in the drawer, either."  
"Why'd you take your wedding ring off in the first place?" She asks.  
"I took it off before I got into the shower last night... I forgot to put it on," I explain, pacing the length of the bedroom. "Holy shit, Andrea. How am I going to explain this to Jim?"  
"Don't tell him yet," she sighs. "Just act like you still forgot to put it back on or something so you have more time to look for it."  
"How do I lose my wedding ring?" I whimper.  
"Isn't it bad luck to take a wedding ring off anyway?" She asks.  
"It's only bad luck if someone puts the ring on." And that's when I remember — Katie! "Andrea, I'll call you later."

I can't call out for her and risk waking Jim.

He hardly slept last night because he kept getting called into the hospital for trauma cases. I set my phone on my vanity and tiptoe out of our room and down the hallway to find, Katie, sitting on her bedroom floor playing with her dolls.

"Hey, baby girl," I whisper, placing my finger to my lips so she knows her daddy is sleeping. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Mmhmm!" she squeaks, setting her doll down and waiting.

I take a seat next to her on the floor and look into her big brown eyes.

"Do you remember that day you were in mommy and daddy's room playing dress up, and you took mommy's very pretty ring?" I ask in a sing-song voice.  
"No," she says, shaking her head.  
"It was a few weeks ago, I know," I say. "But try to remember. Because mommy can't find that big pretty ring now. Remember how I told you it was a special ring that daddy got for me? Daddy will be really sad if we can't find it."  
"Oooh, the special ring!" She giggles.  
"Do you remember where you put it?" I urge her, practically bouncing on the floor in front of her.

She crinkles her little nose and looks up to the ceiling, bringing a tiny finger to her chin for added effect.

"No," she says again. "But I like that ring."

I can't hide my disappointment. If I had told Katie we could have ice cream after lunch sometime, she'd remember that promise for weeks. But she can't seem to remember what she did with my wedding ring. I guess a three year old's memory is only strong when promises of treats and toys are involved.

"Thank you, Katie," I sigh, getting up from the floor.

How am I going to tell Jim?

He saved to get that ring for years, it was a present for our fifth wedding anniversary. Even after I told him time and time again that I didn't need such an expensive ring, and that I loved the one he bought me back when we were only engaged, he refused to get me anything but the ring he continually described as perfect for his Melinda Gordon.

It is an antique ring with diamonds and amethyst gemstones with a unique butterfly side design artistically set into a 14k white gold. I'd never seen anything like it, and now it's gone.

I can't tell Jim. At least not yet.

**~x~**

"Katie is never this difficult to put down," I say, slipping into bed.  
"They always say the first baby is the most unique," Jim says kissing my shoulder.  
"Well, whoever they are, they weren't kidding." I say smiling.

I let out a breath and settle into bed. It's been three days and I still haven't told Jim about the ring. But I made a promise to myself to tell him tonight before the guilt buries me alive.

"Jim.." I whisper. "I have something to tell you."

His face immediately goes from relaxed to concerned and I close my eyes. It's all I can do to keep myself from chickening out and making something up about the store or ghosts.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I can feel him scoot over, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes to look at him. I just have to say it.  
Blurt it out and then let the shit hit the fan.

"I think... I lost my wedding ring." I whisper, barely even audible.

I pull the covers up to my nose and wait for the reaction, keeping my eyes shut tightly.

But it's quiet. There's no reaction at all.

It's coming though, I know it is.

"Melinda?" Jim finally says. "Can you open your eyes and look at me for a minute?"

Well, he doesn't sound angry, so that's a plus. Slowly, I open one eye, keeping the other one clamped shut as I force my limited vision to focus on him. He's holding something, and I have no other choice but to open the other eye to make out what it is in the candle-lit room.

It's my ring.

"Jim!" I cry out, attempting to grab the ring from him. He pulls it away, leaving me grasping at nothing. "Where did you find it?!"

He laughs and shakes his head.

"I got it from Katie yesterday, I found it around her doll's arm." He explains.  
"Her doll's arm?" I repeat.  
"Yep," he nods, laughing again. "She said it was the doll's very special bracelet."  
"I told her not to play with that ring!" I mutter.  
"Well, she didn't listen," he says. "I told her I'd take it and hold onto it until you could wear it again."  
"She didn't tell me any of this when I asked her," I whisper.  
"I didn't think she would. She was really scared that you'd be angry with her for not putting it back when she was told," he explains, grabbing my left hand. "But it's not lost. I had it the whole time, and now I can slip it on your finger again just like I did the night I proposed to you."

He finds my ring finger and begins to slip it on.

"Maybe you should keep the ring on at all times," he whispers, kissing the top of my hand.  
"Maybe I should..." I whisper softly. "But when I'm pregnant again, I'll just wear it on a chain when my fingers swell."  
"Pregnant again?" He says, raising an eyebrow.  
"I think we can handle one more, don't you?" I ask.

He says nothing for a long while, thinking about how tough it was in the beginning and the amount of tantrums Katie pulls these days.  
But despite the sleep deprivation and difficulties of juggling a toddler, he nods.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I think we could probably handle one more."  
"Well... I think we should celebrate." I whisper softly.  
"Celebrate what?" He laughs.  
"Finding my ring," I say, pulling his hair lightly as I kiss his neck.  
"I think that's a brilliant idea, my love," he gasps in my ear.  
"I thought you would," I say flicking the light off.

* * *

**Little did they know... five children would grace their lives! See you all next time xoxo Mariah**


	73. Lovers in the Snow

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
Melinda - 20  
**

**This is set in the January after chapter 17.**

**Also fun fact: I am obsessed with the rendition of ****Can't Help Falling In Love by Haiey Reinhart. It is used in that Extra gum commercial that makes me cry like a baby lol. It was on repeat while I was writing this :)**

**This is part one of two. E****njoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 73  
****Lovers in the Snow**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It seems as though I've checked my messages a thousand times in the past twenty minutes.

He said he'd be here an hour ago.

Clicking on my voicemail and typing in my cose, I listen to his message.

Again.

"Hey Mel," Jim's voice warming my heart and making me smile. "I'm gonna be a little late, maybe five after eight. I'm stuck in some traffic, there was an accident, I believe. Which isn't hard to do here in the city when it's snowing, you know that. I just wanted to let you know that I also left my keys so you'll have to let me in. I love you."

I sigh again, throwing my phone on the couch.

I stand and walk over to the window, pulling the curtains and the blinds back so I can see out. The snow falls thick and fast outside, almost a blizzard. The orange glow of the streetlights mingle with the paced alternation of coloured Christmas lights decorating the houses in the street, but everything seems muffled by the snow.

There aren't any cars out on the road in front of our building, and if there are any a couple of streets down, it's impossible to hear them.

"Come on Jim..." I whisper softly and close the curtains.

Is this how he feels when I desert him for a ghost?

I plop down on the couch as I hear a car pull up and bolt back to the window to see my handsome paramedic climbing out of his truck with flowers in hand.

I race to our room and get bundled up quickly as he buzzers for me to open the door. I pull on my snow boots and tuck my keys into my pocket before pulling on my hat and rushing out the door and down the stairs.

Jim smiles when he sees me open the door.

"What are you-" He laughs, setting the flowers inside the complex.

New York is beautiful in the winter, it really is. Everything looks like a picture of a Christmas card.

"Melinda it's a blizzard out here!" He says to me as I step outside.  
"That's the best part," I laugh.

The snow crunches under my boots, and it's a satisfying sort of noise that makes me smile.

I twirl around with my arms extended and tip my head back, poking my tongue out so that the flakes land and melt on my tongue. I laugh like a little girl, and then turn around to look at Jim. He's now leaning against the window with his arms crossed – although they're not completely crossed, since he's wearing two layers under a big puffy duffel coat – and he just smiles at me, looking at me. Even underneath the blue hat and the woolly black scarf, his cheeks are bright pink with the cold.

His blue eyes twinkle at me, and the smile on his face makes him look all the more wonderful.

"What?" I ask, and try to bite back a grin that wants to take over my face.  
"Nothing. I just didn't know how cute you were when it snowed," he says.  
"Well, I don't know if 'cute' is the right word… childish, maybe." I say smirking.  
Jim shrugs, "Turn around."  
"Why?" I ask and cross my own arms.  
Again, he shrugs, "Just because."

I start to turn, but then I stop.

"No! No, I am not falling for that!" I laugh.

And before he has the chance to throw a snowball at me – because I know that's what he is planning on doing – I dip down and grab a haphazard handful of snow, pounding it into some kind of misshapen ball in my hands before tossing it at him.

He dodges my attack by jumping off the top step, crashing on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I laugh as he tosses some snow on my cheeks.  
"I don't know but that jump hurt," he laughs, his smile widening.  
"How do you think I feel? You landed on me!" I laugh and shove him off.

I sit up and throw a handful of snow at his chest before I lie back down with a certain oomph! and everything goes silent again for a moment.

Then another snowball hits my shin and Jim says, "You okay, Mel?"  
"Yeah," I sigh. "Just enjoying the snow..."

I can feel the snow seeping through my jeans and the leggings I put on earlier for warmth beneath them, and my coat has risen up at the back, pulling my sweater with it, so that the snow touches my bare skin on my hips. My hair is curling as I lie here - curse my natural locks - and there's snow all over my face, so I know that the makeup I put on earlier will be a complete mess and a waste of time.

But I laugh, and start to swipe my arms up and down and my legs out like windshield wipers on a car. I've made snow angels before, but they always suck – whenever I get up, I tread on them and they never look like they do in the movies. And I can't imagine this one will be any better, but what the hell, it's fun!

Once I finish my angel, I lie there for a minute. Then I sit up and see Jim watching me with a small, warm smile on his face. I put my hand out.

"Give me a hand up?" I ask.

His arm twitches at his side, but then he chuckles and wags a finger at me instead.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that one," he says softly.  
"What – oh, no, I wasn't even thinking about that!" I laugh. "I just need a hand up. But now that you mention it…"

He laughs and gives me a hand, but I don't try to pull him down into the snow beside me, I just let him help me to my feet. I dust the snow off my jeans, even though I know it's a wasted effort; they're already soaked, same with my gloves.

"You're soaked," he comments. "Ready to go in yet?"  
"Not yet," I say smiling. "I'm just starting to have some fun!"

He laughs, and I think once again how much I love his laugh and how handsome he looks when he smiles like that – the way his eyes twinkle and crease up a little at the corners, how he shows all his teeth when he laughs.

I lean forward all of a sudden, hands resting on his shoulders, and press my lips against his.

He seems so taken aback by me suddenly jumping at him like that that he stumbles back. I haven't actually stepped forwards, so I tip off balance, leaning on Jim for support – and we both collapse to the ground, with me splayed on top of him.

There's a heartbeat of shocked silence before we both start laughing.

He pulls me down for another kiss, but I don't let him pull away so soon again, drawing it out and deepening the kiss.

"What was that for?" he asks, kissing the tip of my nose – which is so cold and numb, I barely feel the kiss.  
I shrug, "I don't know. Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend now, or something?"

He chuckles and kisses my nose again instead of answering me.

"Melinda..." He says after a moment or two of silence where we just smile at each other.  
"Yeah?" I ask and dust the snow off of his rosy red cheeks.  
He kisses me softly again before murmuring, "I love you."  
I smile and say, "Guess what."  
"What?" He asks.  
"I love you too." I say softly.

He chuckles and kisses me again, but this time the kiss is much longer. And I can't help but think just how romantic this is, kissing in the snow, and it makes me smile against his lips.

"We should really get inside," he says kissing my cheek.  
"I suppose..." I sigh and pull myself up and hold out a hand for him.

I help him to his feet and lie my head on his chest.

"I really do love you," I whisper and wrap my arms around him.  
"I really do love you too," he says kissing the top of my head.  
"Hey... is that your mom?" I ask poking his side.  
"Where?" He asks.  
"Look over your shoulder," I say and he does.  
"Yeah... that's her and my aunt Viviane." He mutters. "Let's get inside before they see us."  
"Jim!" His mother calls out.  
"Too late," I say looking up at him. "I can throw some snow at them if you want."  
"They might actually sue you," he laughs.

I look up at him and motion for him to dip down.

"What?" He asks doing as I ask.  
"Nothin... I just wanted to do this," I say tossing a heap of snow over his head.  
"You're gonna get it!" He laughs, wiping the snow from his hair as I take off running.

He scoops me up in his arms and I squeal, his mother and aunt hault as he spins around with me over his shoulder. He then plops me down on the snow softly, tossing some snow over our heads as he kisses me.

"I love you Melinda Gordon," he whispers.  
"I love you Jim Clancy," I laugh softly and smile.  
"Are you going to introduce me to your... girlfriend?" His mother says clearing her throat.

He helps me to my feet and I shake the snow from my hair.

"We've already met," I say looking at her. "Remember me? The so called whore that cleans up well for your stupid little Christmas party?"

* * *

**I especially thought of the song I mentioned above during the first kiss when they fall in the snow :) ****To be continued... xoxo Mariah**


	74. Reconciliation?

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
Melinda - 20**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 74  
****Reconciliation?**

***Melinda's Point of View***

He scoops me up in his arms and I squeal, his mother and aunt stop as he spins around with me over his shoulder. He plops me down on the snow softly, tossing some snow over our heads as he kisses me deeply, passionately.

"I love you Melinda Gordon," he whispers.  
"I love you Jim Clancy," I laugh softly and smile.  
"Are you going to introduce me to your... girlfriend?" His mother says clearing her throat.

He helps me to my feet and I shake the snow from my hair.

"We've already met," I say looking at her. "Remember me? The so called whore that cleans up well for your stupid little Christmas party?"

I straighten out of my jacket and fix my hat.

"I don't know what to say," his mother sighs.  
"Well... I'm going to take some initiative and go inside." I say looking at Jim. "I'm obviously not wanted here."  
"Babe," Jim says reaching out for my wrist.  
"No, it's fine." I sigh and kiss his cheek. "Talk to your mom. I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate and order some food."  
"Are you-" He says touching my cheek.  
"Jim... I'm fine." I say smiling at him. "You want just plain pizza right?"  
"Yes," he says, leaning closer to me.  
"W-What are you doing?" I say looking at him smiling.

But all questions eradicate from my mind as I feel his lips press up against mine. I feel a strange sensation in my lips, almost a tingling as I close my eyes and return the kiss, my hands gripping his shoulders.

As he pulls away from me, I open my eyes to find him staring directly into them. My mouth has gone dry and as I try to swallow, the flurries in my stomach float around like the snow in a freshly shaken snow globe.

"That was-" I gasp, walking backwards and starting to slip on the ice.

He quickly dives toward me, catching me before I fall.

"You okay?" He asks, helping me upright.  
"I'm just glad that I had you here to catch me," I say as his mother clears her throat. "I'll be inside. I love you."  
"I love you too," he says turning to his mother.

I pull out my set of keys and unlock the complex door, holding it open with my hip.

"Jim!" I say as he turns back around. "Think fast." He holds his hands up as I throw the keys at him. "See you in a bit."

I see the flowers he bought me on the floor and pick them up, smiling softly at the mere thought of him thinking of me as he picked out the white roses.  
I'm a lucky girl that's for sure.

I quickly run upstairs, hitting the apartment door closed with my hip as I set the flowers on the kitchen table.

I need to get these soaking wet clothes off of me and get in a nice warm shower. I know Jim will take time to talk to his mother, he's that kind of guy.

First things first, I order two pizzas with a side of breadsticks.  
Next, I decide a nice warm shower is a go to since I'm freezing and Jim will be able to catch the delivery guy and pay him.

I quickly shower and warm up before wrapping myself in a towel. I hear the front door close as I walk to my closet and smile softly.

Let the romance begin.

"So Jim... should I settle with no panties or would rather rip off a pair today?" I call out as I take my towel off and pull on a tank top.

No response. Well maybe no answer is his answer.

I'm definitely wearing some easy access clothes, a spaghetti strap tank with a pair of Jim's boxers.

Yes, I'm that kind of girl.

"I decided on to just wear your boxers because I know you love it just as much as I do," I say slipping out into the hallway. "Babe?"

I look around the corner to see his mother.

"You're a real class act Melinda," she snickers. "You barely even know my boy and yet here you are half naked running around _his_ apartment."  
"Actually, it's _our_ apartment. Both of our names are on the lease, we picked it out together a few weeks ago." I explain as he walks in. "I've been with him for almost six months. I know him pretty well."  
"Hey! You're in my..." He says smiling softly.  
"I didn't know your mother would be joining us... umm.. I'm gonna go change." I say turning around.  
"No. I want you two to stay in your element. Pretend like I'm not here." She says smiling. "I want to see why he seems to be so in love with you."  
"Alright," I sigh and take the steaming pizza from his hands. "Why don't you go and get changed. I'll set this up. You've got to be freezing."  
"I am," he shivers and then leans down to kiss me.  
"I'll drop the boxes if I kiss you," I laugh and point to the room. "Go."  
"Yes ma'am." He laughs and jogs off to the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Are you going to eat?" I ask looking over at her.  
"Sure," she sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. "I guess I'll have one plain cheese."

I nod and then open up both boxes to let them cool.

"So Melinda, what do you do for a living?" She asks.  
"Right now I am a receptionist at a law firm. It's not what I plan on doing, but it helps pay the bills while I earn my business degree." I explain. "I want to open my own antique store."  
"That's actually a good plan," she says.  
"Thank you," I sigh and look over my shoulder at her with a smile. "Jim's really supportive of my plans."  
"I have no doubt in that," she answers. "He's always been like that."  
"Well you raised an amazing son," I reply. "Would like something to drink?"  
"Water is fine," she says as I fill her a glass.  
"Melinda, what did you do with my sweatpants?" He yells as I pull down three plates from the cabinet.  
"They should be in your bottom drawer," I answer as I pull a piece of the plain pizza and put it on a plate.  
"They aren't here, Mel." He replies.  
"Ugh... you're hopeless." I mutter and set the plate and the glass in front of Faith. "I'll be right back."  
"Hurry back," she jokes as I run off.  
"Mel, you didn't have to-" He says as I close the door behind us.  
"But I did... there was no way you were going to find them without me," I laugh as I look through his bottom drawer and pull out his pants. "Really? Was that so hard?"  
"Mel I was kidding about the pants. I knew you had to be miserable out there... I didn't know she was going to apologize to you and this happened." He says kissing my cheek. "I can kick her out."  
"No. She's actually not that bad. We were just talking about my plans for my store." I explain and give him his pants. "Plus, if we get married, I'll have to see her more because I know how much you love your mom."  
"You'd marry me?" He asks slipping on the pants.  
"In a heartbeat," I say and smiling at him. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm just saying..."  
"I know babe," he says kissing my cheek. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat too."  
"Well... let's go back out there before she thinks we're doin' the nasty." She says smiling.  
"That's definitely going to happen if you keep lookin' so sexy in my boxers," he laughs and pulls them down subtly.  
"Stop it!" I squeal as I open the door.  
"And what if I don't want to," he says, pinning me against the wall.  
"Jim Clancy! Stop it..." I laugh and push him away softly. "You're mother is here."  
"She did say we shouldn't act any different from when she isn't here," he whispers in my ear.  
"That doesn't me that we should-" I say looking at him, my heart melting as he peers down at me with eyes filled with lust and love.

Without warning, he kisses me, quickly and almost tentatively, but with a tenderness and passion that fill me with warmth.

"Jim if you keep kissing me like that," I gasp and then hook my arm around his neck. "I'm gonna rip your shirt off and take you right here..."  
"Do it," he chuckles.  
"No... we can't." I say pushing him away and adjusting my shirt and bottoms. "Come on."

We both halt in the hallway when we see Jim's mother pulling on her coat and shoes.

"Mom, we are you going?" He asks.  
"I need to get going... your Aunt is getting restless in the car." She laughs. "Plus you two can barely keep your clothes on around each other."  
"Faith, we're so sorr-" I start to say  
"Don't apologize for being in love, honey," she says cutting. "I really like you. You're good for my boy now that I've seen you in a light where my friends aren't breathing down my neck. Can I talk to you for a moment outside?"  
"Of course," I say looking at Jim and smiling before walking out of the apartment with her. "What did you want to speak with me about?"  
"I'm sorry about the Christmas party... I shouldn't have said the things I said without getting to know you first." She says pulling on her coat. "You're a very sweet girl from what I can tell. And the way my son talks about you is beyond amazing. He spent five minutes just talking about you outside. He loves you more than I could possibly describe. Don't let him go Melinda."  
"Faith I don't know what to say..." I say looking at her, my eyes welling up with tears. "This means a lot to me... I never expected you to like me."  
"You're a likeable girl. I was just overwhelmed at the party... I know it's no excuse, but I do hope you can accept my apology for anything rude I have said to you." She says smiling.  
"Now that I can do," I laugh and wipe away a falling tear. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow where I"ll be wearing more clothes and have had Jim help me prepare a good dinner."  
"That sounds great." She says, looking to her beeping phone. "Well I better be going. Can I get a hug?"  
"Of course," I say giving her a quick squeeze. "Come around 5:30 tomorrow evening."  
"See you then," she says, turning to leave.  
"Yes... I'll see you then," I say watching her disappear down the stairs before reentering the apartment and squealing.  
"What?" Jim asks with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth.  
"Your mom likes me!" I say twirling around. "Now close your mouth. That's disgusting."  
"Sorry," he says covering his mouth and swallowing. "Better?"  
"Much..." I sigh and walk toward him. "She likes me."  
"I told you she would warm up eventually," he says smiling.  
"Yeah... yeah." I mutter and then shake my head at him. "You done making fun of me yet?"  
"Nope," he says doing a little victory dance.  
"You're such a child." I laugh and walk toward the kitchen counter.  
"Says the adult who made a snow angel outside less than an hour ago," he whispers in my ear as he throws me over his shoulder.  
"Jim I'm not in the mood," I lie as he sets me down on the couch.  
"That's the biggest lie in the entire world..." He laughs, his hands slipping off the boxers I am wearing. "I remember you begging for me to stop kissing you because if I didn't you were going to have to fuck me with my mother in the room next door."  
"Maybe I changed my mind," I say trying to keep a straight face. "Okay... I can't even tell myself that without laughing."  
"Told ya," he whispers in my ear, his hand sliding up my stomach softly.  
"Just take me already," I say and let out a sigh.  
"I've got a long list of sexual pleasure before I even thinking about making love with you," he smirks.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Put this through proofreader and then write a little message here and publish :) see you next time xoxo Mariah**


	75. Kyle McCall

**Ages:**

**In the flashback with Kyle (it will be in past tense because Melinda's telling it from her point of view):**

**Melinda - 19 - just before second semester ended so early April**

**Second Part:**

**Jim - 26  
Melinda - 22**

**This is set as though Kyle (Melinda's ex-boyfriend from Seattle, Washington - where she went to college until she transferred to New York after ridicule) didn't die and did come and see Melinda.**

**Sorry for taking so long! I recently got a new job and school pilled up for a bit. But e****njoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 75  
Kyle McCall**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I've been thinking about him lately.

Kyle.

I know, I'm married, I shouldn't be thinking about the bastard from college who broke my heart into a million pieces but I wonder what happened to him sometimes.  
If he finished school, if he got married, if he has children... if he misses me.

I can remember it clearly. The day he broke up with me...

_"Kyle don't do this..." I said and followed him down the hallway of our apartment._  
_"I've had enough," he muttered and pushed me out of the way. "I'm done. We're done."_  
_"Kyle," I said and grabbed his arm. "Can't we talk about this?"_  
_"Melinda don't make this into a scene..." He sighed and turned around to look at me._  
_ "Please just hear me out," I pleaded as slow desolate tears ran from down my cheeks and dripped steadily onto my tank top._  
_"Melinda, I've heard you out a million different times and what you're saying... it can't be the truth, it just can't be." He muttered and walked to the door and opened it slightly._  
_"But I am... You know that I wouldn't lie to you." I said and pushed the door shut with my entire body. "I love you."_  
_"You need to help Melinda," he said and shaking his head softly. "I thought I met the perfect girl..."_  
_"Please don't do this!" I said as he forcefully pushed me out of his way and into the kitchen table. "If you love someone you don't just give up on them! You said that I was your soul mate that we were going to get married and have two kids... that we were going to live in the suburbs where you would be a teacher and I'd have my own antique store. You promised!"_  
_"Then maybe I just don't love you anymore!" He yelled._  
_"Take that back." I said and pulled myself up from the floor and pressed my finger into his chest._  
_"I can't because it's true. I can't even look at you!" He shouted and set the two boxes on the floor. "And you know how much I love lookin' at you Melinda."_  
_"So this is it?" I asked, my voice shook as his eyes met mine for just a moment._  
_"Yeah, Melinda, it's over." He said as he slowly turned away._  
_"I guess it is," I gulped down the sob and tried to keep my composure as he walked back to his boxes and picked them up._

_He looked back at me with that same disappointed face, he'd given me a million times before. I felt a stinging in my nose and my throat started to tighten._  
_I opened my mouth to let in a small breath as tears filled my eyes. I fought with everything I had to keep them from falling, but when he shook his head and turned away from me I couldn't control it._

_"Goodbye Melinda," he said softly._  
_"Please..." I begged and collapsed to my knees and everything inside me shut down. He walked to the door and left me there in the kitchen, alone. My eyes stung and my body trembled. "...don't go."_

_I fell on the floor sobbing as he closed the door quietly behind him._

I never did understand the girls who hated their ex-boyfriends, one week giggling at their lame jokes and the next spreading nasty rumours.

That was until Kyle.

He changed everything. He made me feel things I had never felt in high school, things I never thought were possible for a girl like me.

And then he left and I never thought I'd open myself up again after that. But four months later I met him.

It all started with a fire. The sub-building next to mine was on fire and that's how I met him.

How I met Jim.

It was a simple hello that turned pretty quickly into something most people only get when they come home drunk from the bar. I can still see it today, that simple hello that started it all.

_"Hey! Wait up." He said which caused me to turn around._  
_"Yeah?" I sighed and peered up at him._  
_"Jim Clancy, what's yours?" He asked and held his hand out, his massive hand compared to mine by the way._  
_"Melinda Gordon, don't you have a job to do?" I asked and raised an eyebrow._

I was a coed and he was a life-saver. I still don't understand how a guy like him could ever fall for a girl like.

I thought he was kidding when he asked me out, but I needed to try for something to change. But he was smooth, I'll give him that.

_ "Clancy! We're heading out, you coming?" A man yelled.  
"Nah, I'm going to walk a beautiful girl to her apartment. See you later, Bobby!" He replied.  
"Good luck, Clancy!" The man laughed as they loaded up the EMT rig.  
"Who said I need an escort?" I laughed as he walked with me up the stairs of my building.  
"It's another way of me apologizing for being an ass earlier..." He whispered in my ear, his hand creeping around my waist. "Hope you don't mind."_

_Of course I didn't care. __He was attractive as hell and ran into a burning building over a "hunch" I had. _

And then the impossible happened.

_I was looking around for the wine opener before coming face to face with him. We were so close that I could feel his breath against my nose._

_Oh dear god do I wish I was taller._

_But before I could say anything or move, he touched my face softly and dipped down and caught my lips in a kiss. His hands roamed down my sides and pulled me up into his arms with ease._

_That's fireman for you._

_"Which room is yours?" He whispered, his lips moved to my neck and he sucked softly.  
"On the right..." I whispered, his lips inched back up to mine._

_He placed me on the bed and our lips break apart, but we don't move away from each other. Our noses squished together and I smiled._

_"You have an amazingly beautiful smile." He whispered before kissing me again.  
"Why thank you," I laughed and felt his lips wandered down my neck like a vampire._

And the rest was history... we were married two years later.

* * *

But, today we are celebrating our one year wedding anniversary.

Luckily the our special day landed on a Sunday, the one day where we both have the day off to just roll around in bed without a care in a world.

"Happy anniversary," Jim whispers, kissing my neck as he props himself up above me.  
"Happy anniversary," I say back and smile smugly. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he says leaning down to kiss me. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I say pressing my lips onto his.  
"No. Something's bugging you and I know it's not a ghost because you crossed over one last night so we'd have most of the day to ourselves... so what's up?" He asks rolling onto his side.  
"Kyle's been on my mind lately," I sigh, giving into him as I almost always do.  
"You're ex?" He asks.  
"Yeah..." I sigh. "And I don't know why because it's usually a fleeting thought, not something that lingers for days. I didn't want to say anything and kill the mood..."  
"Ah I see," he says kissing my shoulder.  
"You're not mad?" I ask rolling onto my side to look at him better, my hand running through his shaggy dark hair.  
"How could I be? I didn't go through that kind of heartbreak... I had the signs, you didn't." He explains, his hand softly caressing my skin. "And one thought about Kyle McCall isn't going to change how I feel about you."

The doorbell echoes throughout the house, it has a strangled sound, as though it's battery is somewhat drained.

"I'll-" Jim says, sitting up.  
"Stay here," I say straddling him, kissing his lips softly. "I need to grab something down there anyway. Plus, you can go grab whatever you bought for me out of the attic without me seeing."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he laughs as I slip off of him.  
"Lies." I say slip on his t-shirt and button it quickly as the doorbell sounds again. "Coming!"  
"Why is it that you look so much better in my clothes than I do?" He says nuzzling his form up against me, one hand softly touching my pebbled nipple while the other slips between my thighs.  
"Jim," I warn him softly as he chuckles in my ear.  
"Go before I lost my strength to stop," he whispers as I slip from his grasp and run down the stairs.

There is a loud bang as I reach the front door.

"Ow." Jim groans I open the door laughing.  
"Hello?" I say and peek my head around the door, not wanting a visitor I don't know well enough to see something that only my husband should see.  
"Melinda Gordon?" A man asks, looking up from the papers he holds tightly in his hands.  
"Yes this is she," I say smiling softly. "What can I do for you?"  
"It's me, Kyle McCall." He replies. "Don't you remember me?"

How could I forget?

But now that he said his name, the features of his face became more prominent and I immediately knew it was in fact him.

"What do you want?" I mutter softly, opening the door a bit more.  
"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you..." He says smiling. "You're a bit indisposed don't you think?"  
"Answer my question." I say crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You're mad. I could never stand to make you mad," he says softly.  
"Honey?" Jim's voice booms down the stairway. "Who's at the door?"

"Oh no one... I'll be up in a minute." I say and grab my coat, tucking it around me.  
"And who would that be?" He laughs.  
"Nobody of your concern," I say walking out onto the porch and closing the door behind me. "Now what do you want Kyle? Why are you here?"  
"I saw you on the news about the plane crash. I wanted to know how things turned out for you," he explains as we sit down on the two chairs.  
"Things turned out pretty good for me," I say smiling as I settle back into my chair, crossing my legs out of habit.  
"I see that. I didn't expect you to be married... your last name is still the same." He sighs.  
"I've been married for a year... today is our anniversary." I say and pause momentarily, my eyes fluttering to my ring. "I changed my last name recently. The paperwork has yet to come back and confirm it."  
"That explains your attire," he laughs.  
"Yeah... I guess it does." I say softly.  
"Things haven't been so well for me," he sighs.  
"And how is that my problem, Kyle?" I say crossing my arms.  
"I made the worst mistake of my life the day I let you go." He explains. "I just didn't realize that right away."  
"You moved on. You have a tan line on your ring finger, which tells me you were or are married." I say pointing to to his hand.  
"But I didn't Melinda," he mutters.  
"Well you married someone," I say softly. "Or is this your thing?  
"Yeah... that was another mistake. My ex-wife Hailee looked like you. I thought I could somehow turn her into you. It was a complete disaster." He sighs and looks deeply into my eyes. "You affected every part of my life."  
"You affected every part of my life. You made me feel like a freak and that I didn't deserved to be loved. I gave you everything!" I yell and stand up from my chair. "I gave you my whole life back then.. my virginity, my innocence, my eternal love and my trust and what did you do in return? You just threw me away... it was so easy for you. You want to talk about a ripple effect?"  
"I'm sorry. I really am, I was stupid. I had no idea what I was throwing away." He says, standing up and walking toward me. "But don't tell me you didn't think about me every once in a blue moon."

I lean against the railing and smile softly.

"Remember how we used to make fun of the space needle?" He asks. "Remember that movie theatre, we always used to go to?"  
"The Uptown," I say looking at him.  
"The Uptown right... how many rainy afternoons did we spend there?" He asks smiling.  
"Watching the worst movies ever... I used to hate coffee until Seattle." I say laughing softly, my eyes drifting away and toward the ground. "You made me try every kind."  
"And you convinced me to not wear socks because you thought my feet looked sexy wearing sneakers without them." He says leaning against the railing next to me. "Remember that bookstore in Pioneer Square?"

I look up at him and his face is inches from mine. He leans in slightly and I move away.

"But none of that matters now." I say walking away.  
"But it does... it should." He says following, his hand grabbing my arm which I promptly pull away. "Melinda... I remember that first day I talked to you in class. The way you looked at me... those eyes..." He says, touching my face softly. "I remember thinking to myself 'Now I know what's like to really be looked at'. No one has ever looked at me like that since."  
"It's over. There is no going back now..." I say moving my face away. "I don't like remembering the good times Kyle. Because there are more bad memories than good. You broke me until I was completely dependent on you... you hit me over and over again until it got to the point where I was used to it.  
"I've changed..." He whispers.  
"That's hard to believe," I laugh.  
"Why? Why can't we just get back together... I love you Melinda." He says softly.  
"Don't you see that I'm happy now? I found someone who really loves me and that I love more than anything. And it's not in a presents and walks on the beach kind of way... that's easy and it's not real." I explain and walk closer to him. "Love is the stuff you do without being asked. It's about having a friend and knowing when to shut the hell. I can't tell you what love is.. the only thing I can tell you is that what we had was never love. It was a relationship between two people destined to find other people."  
"But you're wrong Melinda," he mutters.  
"I will never forget the look in your eyes when you left me crying on that kitchen floor," I say and try to hold back my tears, even the thought of that night makes me emotional.  
"What look?" He scoffs.  
"Relief!" I yell. "You were relieved to not have to risk being in an honest relationship. To not have to give anything up. To be able to blame somebody else, so you could be safe."  
"That's a lie." He answers.  
"Kyle, I was there! I watched every single movement you made." I reply flatly.  
"I wanted to call you a thousand times... I love you." He sighs.  
"It would have been too late. I would have never taken you back..." I explain and then wipe away an escaped tear. "Plus I met Jim four months after we broke up and I realized the night I met him that you were only a person passing by in my life. If it weren't for you I would have stayed in Seattle in a dead relationship and never met the love of my life."  
"Everything is too late for me these days. It's too late to fix my mistakes, too late to catch up with the things I missed and too late to make up with the people I hurt." He says and walks toward me. "Too late to love you the way he gets to."  
"How do you know you still love me? I could be an imaginary void being filled..." I say softly.  
"Because you were never forgettable Melinda," he whispers and walks down the porch. "I'm at the Grandview motel... if you want to see me."

I watch him walk toward his car which I assume he rented since he doesn't live around here and the plates are from New York.

He drove away and i sigh before collecting myself and walking back inside my house.

"That was longer than a few minutes..." Jim says, walking out of the kitchen in a pair of boxers with a grilled cheese in hand.  
"Of course you made food..." I say laughing softly and then wiping away another tear.  
"Hey..." He says putting the food down and walking toward me. "I'll share."  
"I love you," I say, wiping away the crumbs from his face.  
"I love you too," he whispers and then kisses me quickly. "Now who was it? And no lying about importance this time..."  
"That was Kyle," I sigh and go to sit down on the stairs.  
"McCall?" He asks and walks over to sit next to me.  
"The one and only." I mutter and lean my head on his shoulder. "Ugh he messes with me so much..."  
"Want me to track him down?" He jokes.  
"Sure," I say and smile up at him. "Now what's the matter with you?"  
"I just heard a few things between you two..." He says.  
"Were you eavesdropping?" I laugh.  
"I was worried when you took so long, so I snooped. But only a little." He explains. "I hope you're not mad."  
"It's okay." I sigh and look up at him. "What did you hear?"  
"I heard most of it Melinda," he says and looks away. "Mel, you and this guy... I can't believe I'm asking you this. Is there still something between you two?"  
"What?" I laugh.  
"I heard you laughing with him... reminiscing with each other over your time together." He mutters.  
"Jim..." I sigh.  
"There was a time when I wouldn't have doubted your love or anything... but hearing you with him it just made-" He rambles.  
"Jim, one or two laughs with Kyle McCall will never compare to how much I love you and what we have." I explain. "There was more depth when we met than the whole time I was with him."

I kiss his lips softly before standing up pulling him to his feet with me.

"Don't look so sad." I poke Jim's nose and hold him close, brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from his face.

He sniffs dejectedly and buries his face in my chest. His arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I love you..." He murmurs with a tiny sigh.  
"I love you too." I say and smiles "Let's watch a movie."

I pull him up the stairs and into our room.

"How about a horror flick?" I ask an hold a few choices up.  
"Whatever you want," he says softly.

I chose one and crawl up into our bed. He eagerly wraps his arms around my waist, once again, burying his head in my chest.

"Isn't this better?" I ask in the middle of the movie. I look down and see that he is half asleep, his eyes opening at my question. He barely nods, his arm reaching behind him to grab a wrapped gift.  
"Happy anniversary," he yawns and hands it to me.  
"Thank you," I say opening it to see the antique earrings I'd been telling him about for months. "And yes... happy anniversary."


	76. Grief

**Ages:**

**Jim - 26  
****Melinda - 22**

**Set the day after chapter 75 :) E****njoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 76  
Grief**

***Jim's Point of View***

My eyes open slowly as I feel Melinda slip out of bed, the chill in the air causing me to shiver slightly.

"Jim it's 7:30," she whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead. "Come on... come take a shower with me."  
"Help me up," I groan and she pulls me up.  
"Someone forgot to put clothes on after last night..." She giggles and then kisses my chest.  
"Well I was hoping we would fool around before work," I say, pulling on her shirt, well technically it's mine but it's looks better on her. "Now come on... let's shower."  
"I like the sound of that," she says pulling me toward the bathroom.  
"I knew you would," I say pinning her against the wall.  
"Jim what are you doing?" She laughs.

I lean down and kiss her deeply, her hands shaking slightly against my chest as I pull her up into my arms and walk into the bathroom, placing my hand on her lower back while running the other through her long hair as turn on the shower

Not breaking the connection we were engaging in, I glide my lips slowly down her neck, suddenly know why vampires crave blood from necks, the sultry smooth skin that my wife has been graced with is beyond beautiful. While waiting for the water to warm up, I slide her shirt off and gently stroke the back of her neck to the base of her spine and kiss around her chest, occasionally leaving small love bites.

"I think it's warm," she says, looking down at me with a smile as the room fills with steam.  
"You're a smart ass you know," I whisper against her skin.  
"Oh you love it," she laughs as I slide the curtain open and bring her inside.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

A little over a half an hour later I am getting ready or at least trying to.

"Jim stop it!" I laugh and push him off of me. "I need to get ready."  
"Come on... one more time babe." He laughs and then kisses my neck as I pull up my jeans with an extra jiggle. "You know you want to."  
"That doesn't mean I can," I say turning around in his arms. "I don't have someone to cover for me anymore Jim..."  
"Oh babe," he whispers and hugs me.  
"I just miss her so much." I whimper. "She was the first person I truly trusted, after I moved here from Seattle. She was my best friend."  
"I know..." He says kissing my forehead. "I miss Andrea too."  
"But I need to get ready," I sigh. "I haven't been to work since I... since I crossed her over."  
"Melinda you're still grieving," he whispers.  
"I am fine." I reply and kiss him. "Now you need to get ready too. You have to work."  
"Melinda-" He says as I pull away and walk toward my closet.  
"Jim..." I say softly.

I open the door and look around at all of my clothes and feel the chill in the air, a sweater will work. I layer a gray tank over a white one and pull on a purple sweater.

"You're bringing me to work right?" I ask, grabbing my purse.  
"Of course," he says fixing the collar of his shirt. "We should get going... you don't want to be late on your first day back."

* * *

Jim's been in the dumps about what happened with Kyle, it's almost as if he's fearing I'll leave him.

Which Jim has never had to fear that kind of thing before, especially when it came to me. He still shouldn't worry but, that's not gonna stop him.

"You sure you'll be okay at the store alone?" He asks shutting his truck off. "I can take the day off."  
"Jim go to work. I'll be fine," I reassure him as I hop out of his truck. "Stop worrying."  
"I always worry when it comes to you." He says smiling.  
"Well you don't have to. I'll be fine," I sigh and he nods, getting out of his vehicle anyways to walk me inside. "Jim, you're gonna be late..."  
"Oh well," he sighs and then slides his arm around my waist. "And I still have thirty minutes before I need to be there. Plus I work across the square."

I quickly unlock the door and turn the lights on.

I know why he walked me in. I hadn't been here since Andrea... crossed over.

"You okay?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me tightly, his lips placing a kiss on my cheek.  
"Yeah," I perk up and smile at him softly. "I am fine, Jim. But I need to do things... Invoices and such before reopening. Can you grab me the mail?"  
"Sure," he says kissing my cheek again and walking away toward the mailbox outside.

I walk to the back room and set my bag on the desk...

_"Well someone's a little late," Andrea laughed and walked past me with an arm full of bags._  
_"Sorry I-" I said, looking at my watch._

_10:30_

_"Don't apologize. I want details once the store clears and we go out for lunch." Andrea laughs and grabbed more orange bags._  
_"You're the best." I said, sliding my jacket off._  
_"I know," she said, walking out to the register. "Now get your butt out here and help me ring up customers."_  
_"Yes ma'am," I laughed and walked toward her._

She was the best.

"Melinda...?" Jim asks, setting the mail next to me.  
"Sorry... vision." I lie and wipe away my tears.  
"You don't have to lie to me." He says walking toward me. "I know you're not okay. I know you blame yourself for what happened to her."  
"Jim I don't want to talk about this," I mutter.  
"Melinda I'm just saying-" He answers softly.  
"Go to work Jim. I have things I need to get done." I say flatly.  
"Melinda I am not leaving when you're mad at me! I have done nothing wrong!" He yells.  
"Jim please! Just go," I say, turning around looking at him.  
"Give me a valid reason," he mutters.  
"I need to be alone," I reply.  
"Alright. Fine," he says opening the store door. "I'll see you for lunch?"

I simply nod and he walks back over to me and embraces me.

"I know you're hurting... I know you don't want to acknowledge it, but I'm here no matter what. And I love you." He says kissing my cheek.  
"I love you too. I'm just not ready to talk about this." I whisper in his ear.  
"I understand... I really do, but just hear me out for two seconds." He replies.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I know how you're feeling. I felt it when my father died." He explains. "You feel guilty when you couldn't have stopped it... you didn't know the plane was going to crash Mel."  
"But I did! Why do you think she went to drive to the city? She wouldn't have got caught in the path of the plane if I didn't tell her... she wouldn't have died if she didn't know what I could do. She was tortured by Romano because she was my friend..." I sob. "Everything that happened to her is my fault! It wouldn't of happened if I hadn't just kept my damn mouth shut about seeing what I see and feeling what I feel... and sometimes I wish that I could just lose this piece of me because that's what I deserve for letting her get hurt."  
"Melinda..." He whispers and holds me a little bit tighter. "You didn't know."  
"But I can't get the thought of that plane crushing her out of my head Jim... she deserved to live her life out and be happy with Ashton but instead she's six feet under." I whimper.

Because of me.

She's dead because of me.

"You can't think that Melinda," he sighs.  
"Jim you're gonna be late if you don't get going," I mutter softly while wiping my tears away.  
"You're right," He murmurs.

I'm almost always right Jim.

"Melinda just promise me one thing," he says turning to leave.  
"And what would that be?" I ask opening one of the bills from the mail.  
"That you'll try and talk to me about this later when we don't have anything to do," he replies, opening the door and taking one step out.  
"I promise," I sigh and he smiles. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he says closing the door behind him.

I'm going to spend the rest of my life missing her.


	77. So Long

**I thought there I'd write a few chapters about the Clancy children :)**

**Ages:**

**Ned - 29****  
Katie - 25  
Asher - 2 months**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 77  
So Long...**

***Katie's Point of View***

I'm late. I am so late!

I said I'd be home over an hour ago when I left do some ghostbusting with my mom.

I turn the knob slowly, expecting a cacophony of screams echoing off the walls when I open the front door, but all is quiet. That worries me more.  
I quickly shrug off my jacket and kick my leather boots near the others and pad through the house.

"Ned?" I call out, receiving a strained, quiet shush in the process. My head looks toward the kitchen, and I dart in that direction, pulling up short when I find him cradling our infant son against his chest. "Ned—"  
"Thank god," he heaves in relief, his voice quiet. "I was ready to call Hannah and come looking for you."

My face twists in contrition.

"I'm sorry. The crossover was relatively long and then my mom talked me into lunch." I say twisting my hair up into a bun. "I should have texted you."  
"I figured as much," he chuckles softly. "But nothing too bad happened while you were gone. Ash and I were playing around with the blocks... well more like he was just lying on his belly and knocking down my masterpiece of a tower."  
"So I take it you had a good morning?" I say smiling as I walk toward them.  
"You could say that," he says, looking at me with his crooked half smile. "Just text me next time so I don't get so worried."  
"I will. I promise," I say and then wink at him subtly before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Want me to take him upstairs? I'm surprised he's asleep…"

He sighs, palming the back of our son's head softly as he cradles him in his arms.

"He was fussy when I put the blocks away, so I gave him one of the bottles you filled before you left this morning. And by some miracle it seemed to knock him out right before you came home," he speaks in a hushed tone, cringing when the oven timer beeped.

Luckily, Asher continues to sleep, and Ned flips the oven off, hastily putting the mitt on his free hand to pull a pizza out of the oven. I open my mouth to offer him help, but he moves quickly, so I just watch him in amazement.

He is so good at this, being a father.

Being a family.

I feel awful for making him worry, for leaving him stranded to deal with our son by himself. It'd only been a two months since his birth, and we are still adjusting. Today had been my first day out crossing over a ghost in a long time—I usually make my mother do it so I don't have to leave Ash for too long. But I do have to get back to work one day... I can't leave my students stranded with a sub for the rest of the year.

But being a teacher is so time consuming. Now I have to add a newborn on top of that... there would be no time for Ned and I whatsoever.

Even without Ned on paternal leave, we haven't been intimate since before our son's birth, and the demands of a baby has successfully kept that on the back burner ever since.

But my did I want him right now. Watching him as he struggles to cut a pizza with one hand and holding our baby in the other—I want him bad.

"Ned?" I say, my voice tinged with desperation. "We need to have sex right now."

He spins around, eyes large with disbelief.

"What—right now?" He laughs.  
"Right now," I say looking at him. "It's been so long..."

He looks wildly between me and the baby.

"Katie, I have a baby in my arms—" He says.  
"Asg is asleep, we can put him down," I beg, twisting the hem of my sweater in my fist.

Bewildered, Ned shifts the baby in his arms to hold him out as he frantically searches for a place to lay him down.

"Where?" He asks.  
"I can put him in his crib upstairs," I say taking the newborn from his arms and placing a kiss on his forehead, his faces scrunches up but he stays asleep. "We can go to the bedroom."

He is already heading in that direction, as I carefully walk behind him so I don't disturb our son.

"Fuck, Katie, I'm probably covered in spit-up," he says looking at his dirty white shirt.  
"And I forgot to put deodorant on this morning because Ash was screaming his head off," I say as I follow him up the stairs. "So?"

Neither statement disturbed us, and Ned is already tugging his shirt off as I walk into Ash's room. I lay him down and rub his belly softly as I carefully place the blanket over him, his little toes peeking out at the bottom.

He is so beautiful... I still can't believe that Ned and I made this beautiful piece of art.

"Sleep well, my little prince." I whisper against his forehead as I kiss him softly.

I turn on the baby monitor and then walk out of his room, closing the door. I don't even wait to take off my own clothes, discarding most of them in the hallway. I slide my leggings off in the doorway and watch him walk toward me slowly, his eyes looking over every inch of my body.

It has been too long.

"Foreplay?" He ask and he pulls me into his arms, his mouth landing on my neck.

He palms my bare breast gently. It is sore and filled with milk from a morning out.

I shake my head softly.

"After, if there's still time... he could wake up at any time," I sigh, pulling him down to the bed. "I need you right now. Just pull out before you finish."

He wastes no time pushing into me, finding a steady pace, but I press my heels into his backside to spur him on, harder, faster. I want it rough, and once he found a comfortable position, he gave it to me. Driving into me with relentless, punishing thrusts. I try not to scream out, to not shatter the few minutes of reprieve we had found.

He uses his fingers on me to make sure to get me off before he finishes, and I am still trembling from my orgasm as he spills himself on my stomach.

I lay on his chest, breathing heaving and enjoying the moment, my hand enlaced in his. I open my eyes when I feel Ned shift beside me.

"I don't hear anything," he whispers, and I listened too, smiling when I don't hear the anticipated cries. He smiles at me. "Foreplay now?"

I nod slightly, trying not to grin, and he settles back on top of me, whispering an I love you with a kiss to my collarbone before he moves down her body, taking a moment to clean my stomach off with the corner of the sheet. He then continued down to my breasts.

He just barely touched his tongue to me when we both hear it, freezing to listen again.

A disgruntled, piercing cry.

"I'll get him, you can stay here." I tell him, pushing him onto his back. "Ugh I'm gonna burst."  
"What do you mean?" He laughs as I search for a clean t-shirt of his on the floor.  
"I haven't nursed since this morning," I say glaring at him as I open one of his drawers and pull a clean shirt on before pulling on a pair of my shorts I found on the floor. "My breasts are so sore..."  
"Wish there was something I could do," he says pulling on his boxers and kissing my cheek.  
"You could finish making lunch," I say kissing him back and then crossing the hallway. "Hey buddy! Mama's home."

I hear Ned laugh from outside the door as I pick my sobbing son.

"Oh baby... don't cry. I'm here and I've got some food for you," I say rocking him back and forth.

His tiny fingers curl around my pinky. I watch as he peers up at me through his bright blue eyes. His legs kick in a tiny jagged motion and I smile.

"I knew the word food would cheer you up," I coo and then kiss the top of his head as I sit in the rocking chair and pull my shirt up and he latches onto one of my breasts. "God, that feels so much better..."  
"Can I have the other?" Ned says from the doorway— I believe, my eyes are closed.  
"Go away," I laugh and open one eye to find him in the doorway— told you— looking at me.  
"I'm enjoying the view of my very hot wife," he snickers.  
"Ned I'm trying to relax... go make food." I say closing my eyes.  
"Fine," he says softly. "I'll go make lunch. But later, I wanna finish what I was about to eat before he woke up."


	78. A Weekend Off

**Based loosely off a scene in season two episode 17 titled "The Walk In".**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 27**  
**Melinda - 23**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 78**  
**A Weekend Off**

***Jim's Point of View***

Walking into work, I knew today would be a great day.

Melinda had spontaneously crawled into bed naked the night prior which lead to some very scandalous things that had us occupied for some time before falling into a blissful sleep.

So I am practically walking on air.

**~x~**

"Hey Bud," Tim says walking past me.  
"No.. no no. You do not get to hey buddy me." I say following him toward his locker. "What the hell happened to you? Do you know how much grief I have gotten from my wife because of you? You stood up Delia, Melinda's friend and mine-"  
"Look I'm sorry. I-I didn't know how to face you or her." He mutters.  
"What happened?" I ask sitting down on the bench.  
"Look it was the pressure..." He explains. "We were just running into each other around town. It was going a nice pace."  
"Okay... so then you just don't show up. What were you trying to do?" I ask. "Were you trying to get her to hate you?"  
"Sometimes it's nicer to think about things then actually have them," he sighs.  
"Alright Flaherty... you're my friend so I won't judge much." I say standing up.  
"But this is why I'm back. I'm going to make it right with you and Delia." He says.  
"At least you realized you were a moron. But Delia," I pause to laugh, patting his shoulder as I do. "Good luck with that one."  
"You watch," he replies as I jump over the bench. "Now go home. I'm covering your shifts for the weekend."  
"Flaherty I'm not gonna let you do that," I say flatly.  
"You know you want to go home to Melinda..." He says nudging my side as he walks past me.  
"Well..." I sigh and then scratch my head softly.  
"Exactly," he laughs."Now go home because how many shifts of mine have you covered the past two weeks?"  
"A lot of them but they were voluntary because I want to sock away some money for when Mel and I settle down more..." I explain softly.  
"Jim, I can take some of your responsibility here for the weekend." He says grabbing my jacket and throwing it at me. "Go home and spend some time with Melinda. You know she will be more than happy to see you home."  
"Fine. But only because you're being so pushy," I reply softly.  
"Enjoy your time with Melinda," he laughs as I pick up my paramedic bag on my way out the door.  
"Oh I will!" I call out and run toward my truck.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

I look at my watch for the fifth time, I've been waiting here for almost an hour. I can't wait anymore, maybe I should call him.

He said to meet him at our usual bench in the square because he had a surprise for me... but I don't even know if I got the right plans.

I stand up and smooth out my coat before heading toward my car, maybe he forgot or got busy at work.

But with a simple touch on my shoulder and I almost jump away from him. There wasn't anyone behind me a second ago. He gives me a smile as I turn towards him.

"You scared the crap out of me! Where were you?" I ask.  
"I went to get you these," he says pulling out a colorful bouquet of flowers. "They were all out of lily's and roses so I got these ones. They're called snapdragons and they symbolize graciousness and strength."

A spiked, terminal raceme with multiple florets. The florets are shaped like little dragon heads, with upper and lower lips which will open when you gently squeeze the sides of the pink and white blossoms.

"They are beautiful," I say softly and smile at him.  
"Much like yourself..." He whispers and wraps his arm around my waist. "I love you."  
"You were late," I whisper.  
"I know... you're mad." He replies softly.  
"No... I'm just curious as to why you were so late over flowers." I sigh and walk across the road with him.  
"Well I was busy making plans for us this weekend," he explains.  
"But don't you work?" I ask.  
"Tim took my shifts as a way of apologizing for screwing me over the past two weeks." He explains.  
"Well I'm glad he finally got his act together." I say softly. "Doesn't mean I like him more..."  
"I know." He laughs. "You're still mad at him?"  
"Of course I am... he left Delia out there in cold waiting for him for over an hour." I explain and then look to him. "Just like you just did with me but only you showed up with a reason and flowers."  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," he laughs as Tim walks up to the pair.  
"Hey guys," Tim says stopping in front of them.

I look to Jim and smile before walking past him and into my store.

"Did Jim get you flowers?" Delia asks and smiles brightly at me.  
"Yes ma'am. He's got something planned for the weekend." I explain. "Do you mind watching over the store for me?"  
"I'd love to! I need to find me a man like him..." She laughs.  
"You'll find love again one day. I promise." I reassure her and walk into the back.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

She looks at me with a smile before walking past Tim and into her store.

"Told you she still hates me," Tim says scratching his head.  
"She doesn't hate you," I say tucking his hands into his pockets. "She just..."  
"Oh she yes she does." He laughs and I burned her girlfriend... it's some kind of rule."  
"Tim you sound crazy," I say laughing softly.

But he wasn't lying.

Melinda did despise him as of right now.

"Well if you try to win Delia back and succeed... she'll like you again." I say walking away from him. "I'll see you on Monday, Tim. Thanks again."  
"Of course bud." He says walking in the other direction as I enter the store.  
"Mel? You ready to get going?" I ask walking toward the back.  
"Yeah. I just need to do a few things," she says walking past me. "Do you mind waiting like twenty minutes?"  
"Not at all," I say smiling down at her. "Take your time."

I lean down and kiss her softly. The kiss is brief and perfunctory, a duty done, a ritual performed.

She hugs me, with a tightness that surprises me.

"I love you," she whispers and then looks up at me with a warm smile.  
"I love you too," I say and kiss the top of her head. "Now go finish up your work so that we can get out of here..."  
"Yes sir," she laughs and sits down at her desk and promptly begins to finish up her invoices.


	79. Maybe You Two Should Lock Your Doors

**Ages:**

**Jim - 29**  
**Melinda - 25  
Katie - 4 months**

**Lind of a post chapter to chapter 49 :)**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 79**  
**Maybe You Should Lock Your Doors**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I wake up to a cold bed, which isn't entirely unusual, but never any less disappointing. Because Jim's been working strange hours at the firehouse since the day we met and I've grown accustomed to his routine of getting up at obscene hours in the morning, the house empty by the time I wake.

But as we've gotten older, my own internal alarm has begun to shift.

Especially since the baby was born.

I roll out from between stiff sheets, slipping into the robe hanging beside the bed and padding across the hall to the nursery. Golden torrents of early dawn sunlight pass through the window, illuminating the incredible princess castle on the wall that Jim insisted on having for our little girl, and the crib, which is empty.

Huh.

I make my way through the hall, then down the stairs, rounding the corner into the kitchen, where a wave of calm washes over me.

There's Jim, clad in his work-slacks and half buttoned paramedic shirt, rocking our baby girl in his arms as he scrambles some eggs on the stovetop. She's so tiny, comparatively, her body the size of one of Jim's biceps, her little dark head poking out from the crook of his arm.

When I first met Jim, he was an asshole and then he became a lover. And then I thought my love for him had maxed out when he became my husband. But of all those titles, I know I love Jim most as a father. Parenting is second nature to him, like breathing or swallowing or blinking, and it frightens me to think of how unfit of a mother I'd be without him.

"Good morning," I croak out after savoring the image for a few moments.

Jim startles a little at the sound of my voice and drops the spatula on the counter, but his grin is impossibly wide as he turns to face me, his massive palm moving to cup the back of our daughter's head.

"Morning, beautiful. I'll be heading to work in about thirty minutes, but I called Delia to ask if she wanted to come over to babysit Katie for the morning so you could have a relaxing morning... I booked you a massage." He whispers and smiles.

My husband is a godsend, my husband is a godsend, my husband is a godsend.

"It's okay. I'm willing to sacrifice anything for this little ray of sunshine." I move to give him a quick kiss before my fingers swipe through our daughter's hair.

Even at four months old and the average baby only has the first beginnings of hair but, she's got a thick crop of dark curls, a perfect blend between me and Jim. As is true for the rest of her.

"Wait… Delia is up? Jim, it's not even seven o'clock." I say and look up at him.  
"I called and she picked up and agreed to be here at eight thirty." He whispers and kisses her cheek. "She probably went back to bed, so I'd say you have a solid two hours with Katie before she shows up."

My hand dusts over his wrist – my established gesture to coax the baby from his arms – but he gives me another kiss instead. Jim would rather tap dance on a bed of thumbtacks than let go of his daughter more than necessary; the first week of her life, he only put her down to sleep, and when I physically pried her from his arms, he finally gave in. He even tried to sandwich her between us on our bed that first night, before I grumpily reminded him that we'd probably smush her.

"So... you said you're leaving in thirty minutes?" I say smiling at her.  
"I'm not putting her down until then." He says and shoots me a knowing glare.  
"What if I did this?" I say and my fingers toy with the belt of my robe, slowly pulling apart the tie.

I'm mostly doing this just to tease him, but I'm not about to deny the heat already coiling in my belly.

I won't deny the small pang of satisfaction as I watch him gulp.

"Mels…" He sighs.  
"Or this?" I say and pluck the rubber band from my hair, raking my fingers through the pleats as my hair falls over my shoulders.

A wild look storms in his eyes.

"I refuse to accept your sexual favors to put the baby down." Then, he snorts. "Oh, god. I can't believe I just said that."  
"This is what happens when you're sex-deprived for too long. You start forgetting how much you like it." I say and drop the robe to the floor, his eyes about bug right out of his sockets. "It's been two weeks Jim. I'm dying."

He releases a pained groan.

"This isn't fair. Using your body as leverage. That's cheating." He laughs and tries to continue cooking.  
"Put the baby in her crib, and I'll be waiting on the sofa." I don't wait for his response as I pivot, marching right out of the kitchen.

He joins me in record-time, tugging off his shirt as he stalks into the living room.

"You took me from both my food and my daughter. You must be a special woman." He laughs and kisses me deeply.  
"Mmm." I say and help him with the belt on his slacks. "When was the last time we were so spontaneous?"  
"The Stone Age, probably," he breathes as his clothes pool on the floor, and he gently pushes me on my back, lengthwise on the sofa, dipping between my legs.

His voice is so husky and sonorous it makes my bones tingle.

"Let's never wait this long again." he whispers in my ear.  
"Aye aye, captain," I manage out before his lips claim mine, stealing the rest of my breath from my lungs.

His skin feels like fire, scorching but delicious, as we kiss in a frenzy, tangling together over the cushions. Our thirty (or twenty, now) minute window is hardly the ideal time slot, but with his long hours at the firehouse, my store being in the tourist season and both of our full-time jobs as parents, we've been utterly dry of opportunity.

"Holy fuck, Melinda," he growls as he pushes into me, his head burying in my neck.

Jim hardly ever curses, as those sharp, intimate words are reserved only for moments like this, and the sounds always make shivers of desire shoot up my spine.

It hurts a little, which I assume is normal for the first time after having a baby, but having my husband holding me like this and moaning gentle words against my neck is enough to make that hunger in my belly consume me like a wildfire. Besides, we've been making love for four, five years now; my body is secondhand to him, and he knows exactly how to make me respond, as if he's following his medical procedures or double-knotting his shoelaces.

"Oh, Jim—" He tilts his hips, effectively changing the angle, and I wish I could stop time and melt here with him, never having to leave this perfect cocoon of warmth and pleasure.

And then, someone coughs.

But it isn't me. Or Jim.

"I swear to God, you two kids have got to start locking your doors if you're going to be doing this kind of stuff," a voice laugh, and before I know what's happening, I'm on the floor, and Jim's trying to shield both of us – a pretty futile endeavor, considering we're completely naked.

Desperately snatching Jim's shirt to cover my chest and whatever small semblance of self-esteem I have left, I turn to the doorway to see Delia standing there, her hands dutifully covering her eyes.

"Delia, you weren't supposed to be here for another hour or so," I screech, my face burning with the heat of twenty-thousand suns.

But the women stands there as if she hasn't heard me, which she probably hasn't.

"What is this, the third time this has happened?" She laughs.  
"It's because you never knock," Jim laughs as he slips on his underwear and slacks, grabbing a blanket by the fireplace and wrapping it around me, seeing as my robe's in the kitchen, meaning I'd have to strut past our friend in my birthday suit to retrieve it.  
"I'd knock if your door was locked," she explains.  
"You're a smart ass." I laugh.  
"Well, at least I'm fully-clothed, so I've got that goin for me." Without even asking, she drops her hands from her eyes.

Thankfully, Jim's nearly finished wriggling into his paramedic shirt, and I've fashioned myself into a pretty modest blanket burrito. The three of us stand there, awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

And then Delia chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go get the baby."  
"Thank you," I say dryly, both of our faces still the color of ripe tomatoes.

A sigh of relief spurts from my lungs as he turns away, but on her trek to the stairs, our friend looks over her shoulder at us with the devious glint in her eyes.

"But be careful, you two. I don't mind babysitting Katie, because she's surprisingly quiet and easy for a baby and Ned really likes looking after her which is odd for a four year old. Also, I adore kids... but the second you two pop out a second one," she warns, looking specifically at me and my pathetic clothing substitute, "I swear to all that is holy, I'm moving to the city. Anything's better than seeing you two naked, even an overpopulated city."


	80. Punishments

**After watching episode one of season three I got an idea. I just loved this scene, it showed a true power that Jennifer has with her acting. When she gave her line "I am not afraid of you" while this ghost was trying to strangle her. It started it off as a soft Melinda-like answer and it quickly grew into this scream-like-grunt. it was just so strong and powerful. I loved it.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 27**  
**Melinda - 23  
**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 80  
Punishments  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I calmly walk through the archives looking for H-15 when I notice the box I need is on the top shelf. And seeing as I am 5'2 and don't have anyone around to help me with this feat, I set my flashlight and purse on the floor.

"You've got this," I whisper softly and look over my shoulder as someone whispers my name.

I shake the feeling of being watched away from my mind as I go on my tip-toes to try and get this box. And with a huff, I am able to get the box down.  
Just then, the light goes out and I crash to the floor with a squeal. The box tumbles down with me and the contents spill out everywhere.

"Oh damnit..." I whisper and pat around for my flashlight. "Come on.. where are you?"

I feel around until I grab hold of it and stand up, flashing the light around me to see if anyone is there. The lights going out was not a coincidence.

Out of nowhere, my ghost's arms come out from the wall and latch around my chest, his hands searching for my neck as the flashlight falls to the floor and illuminates the space around me.

"You were told to stay away weren't you?" The archive ghost appears in front of me.  
"I don't take orders from ghosts," I say flatly as my ghost squeezes my neck softly.  
"Oh... he is very angry with you, this one," the archive ghost explains, "He wants to take you down with him. I think I might just let him." He pauses, "You know there are a lot of very angry ghosts down here. I think it's time I let you meet them."

He grabs my throat and squeezes tightly and I cough harshly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I say softly, not wanting to strain my voice.

I can't breathe. The man grips my neck firmly and pulls me against the wall.

His hands grasp at my throat, leaving me without air. My eyes are wide with fear and small ragged gasps are escaping my throat. I claw at his hands uselessly and struggle against his imaginative grip.

How is this even happening? He's a ghost...

"I am not afraid of you!" I scream.  
"You will be..." He whispers in my ear.

I pant softly and move my arms around frantically as both ghosts disappear and I am alone in the archives.  
I take a moment to try and regain my composure, my heart beating so quickly it could break right out of my chest.

But, I need to get home before Jim realizes I'm gone.  
I also need to get this information so I can cross this damn ghost over and get him out of my life.

I slowly bend down to the floor and examine each piece of paper carefully, looking to see if I can find anything that will help.

Then, in big bold letters across a front page of a newspaper from 1982, I see:

**GAS EXPLOSION RIPS THROUGH GRANDVIEW**

Well that would be it.

The explosion that killed Jennifer's parents.

But then, I notice something.  
My mother is on this page.

* * *

I creep into the house fifteen minutes later and close the door quietly before leaning against it.

"I was just about to come looking for you," Jim calls out.

I jump slightly and touch my chest.

It's just Jim... it's only Jim.

I slip my coat off and hang it up before pulling my running shoes off.

"Where have you been?" He asks, turning on the lamp next to the arm chair he's sitting it. "You scared me half to death when I rolled over to kiss you and you weren't there. You didn't even leave a note."  
"Jim.." I sigh and set my purse down along with the newspaper on the coffee table.  
"No. Don't Jim me." He mutters. "I didn't know where you were. What if you got hurt?"  
"I don't want to fight with you... I hate fighting with you." I say walking into the living room. "I had a dream and needed to go check it out. I was only gone an hour."  
"You just had a near death experience and now you're just gallivanting to places in the middle of the night without telling me! Melinda, we've talked about this." He exclaims.  
"I know... I know. But, I needed to go to the archives and check this lead out!" I explain and then sit down on his lap, my hand touching his face in a way of calming him down. "I'm fine."  
"The archives? Isn't there some ghost down there that told you stay away?" He asks and then sees the marks Jennifer Billings father's ghost left of my neck. "And what the hell is this?"

He touches my neck softly and I cry out.

"Who hurt you?" He asks, anger is prominent in his voice, he wants to kill the person who did this.

Too bad he's already dead.

"No one you can do anything too. He's just a confused and very angry spirit." I say as he kisses the marks on my neck softly. "I'm sorry for not telling you where I went. But I needed to follow this lead. Please don't be mad at me."  
"You know I'm not mad... I just don't want to see you getting hurt and I was so worried." He says pressing his face into my back. "I love you so much... and I died when you almost died. That worst minute of my life..."  
"Jim," I say turning around slowly.  
"Hmm?" He blinks up at me, startled by my proximity.  
"You talk too much," I reply and he laughs.

He lifts a hand to touch my cheek, licking his lips, full and tempting. I watch him in fascination, lifting my gaze only to find his own eyes searching my face intently.

He must find what he is looking for, because he leans down and catches my lips with his own, gently but firmly coaxing my mouth into a dance with his. It is a careful kiss, almost a question, and I answer it by sliding my hands into his thick, black strands and pulling slightly.

He groans and deepens the kiss, his tongue licking at the seam of my lips, seeking entrance there. Our tongues flick and lick and search, thorough in their exploration of each other's mouths. Jim's hands move from the arms of the chair to my hips, gripping tightly as he thrusts against me in a light but controlled motion. I gasp into his mouth as his hardness hits me just right, the thin material of my jeans offering little resistance against what strains against his sweatpants.

I feel the tension build in my lower abdomen as one hand glides from my hip to my rib cage, stopping to cup my breast lightly.

"Jim," I breathe against his lips shakily, my hands sliding from his hair to his shoulders. "Let's take this to our room."  
He touches his forehead to mine and laughs a little, sounding as dazed. "You sure I can't just take you right here?"

I inhale sharply as his lips trail down the bridge of her nose, placing a little kiss to the pert tip of it before speaking again.

"On the living room floor?" I laugh, he continues and drops his lips to my cheek, my jawline, my chin. "Don't be half-assed, Clancy," I let out an embarrassing moan as he places a light peck to the hollow of my throat, his nimble fingers tugging insistently at the hem of my shirt. I squeak as he picks me up effortlessly, my legs reflexively wrapping around his waist in response. "This isn't a cheap romance novel, Jim."

The hand that isn't supporting my back slides up my spine and into my hair, and he leans forward to nip my plump bottom lip between his teeth. It's an aggressive, devastatingly sexy move that leaves me reeling, effectively silencing me into compliance.

"Don't be difficult," he says in admonishment, kissing the side of my mouth softly.

He reaches the bedroom in record time. He kicks the bedroom door shut behind him, and I laugh breathlessly as he tosses me onto the bed as if I'm a child rather than a grown woman.

"Take off your shirt," he commands, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it on the door handle.

I nod furiously, sitting up on my knees and sliding the fabric off easily. I blink at him as I kneel before him in my bra and jeans, and he stares at me unabashedly while untying his shoes.

"Your bra, next," he says roughly, his voice thick with desire as he moves closer to the bed, kicking off his shoes before standing over me as I undress myself.

My fingers tremble as I stare up at him, unbelievably turned on as we watch each other peel off the unwanted layers from our bodies. I slowly unhook the clasp that is located in the front of my bra, and his adam's apple works reflexively as the lace material falls away to reveal her bare chest to him.

"Oh, shit," he utters, his guileless blue eyes raking over my form.

His own shirt drops to the ground and I swallow at the sight of his bare torso—his stomach, taut from his daily run around the neighborhood, not an inch of fat in sight as proof of his profession; his broad chest, dark hair peppered across the defined muscle there. I love my husband's body.

I finally lift my eyes from his body, and try not to flush at his intense stare.

I gasp as he pins me flat on my back, his mouth wraps around one dusky nipple. "You." He suckles, and I keen. "Are." A flick of his tongue. "Magnificent." A nip of his teeth against the taut, puckered skin.

"Fuck," I groan, sliding a hand against the back of his head and holding him against my chest. "That feels amazing."

He looks up at me from beneath thick eyelashes, and releases my nipples with a soft pop of his lips.

"Well, don't stop," I breathe, my voice high and petulant even to my own ears.  
"Oh, Melinda," he chuckles huskily, sounding pleased. He nuzzles the soft valley between her breasts, placing a feather-light kiss there. "We're just getting started. You're going to endure a soft torture for the next hour... as I did when you were gone. Then I'll rock you into a sweet, blissful release."  
"You're gonna be the death of me," I say looking up at him with a smile.  
"I know," he laughs, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Now... where was I?"  
"About to torture me for the next hour," I laugh.  
"That's right," he replies and leans down to kiss me. "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday."

* * *

The next morning, I slide my hand over the still-warm spot next to me, and is disappointed to find it empty, though logically I know that Jim is only downstairs in the kitchen following through with his promise he made to me this morning whilst another slow and passionate creep toward total bliss.

I slide out of bed, wincing slightly at my sore muscles, which burn with a good sort of pain that only comes from a night spent with Jim.

I throw on one of the many t-shirts I've stolen from Jim hoarded in my closet before stumbling into the bathroom. I quickly go through my morning routine, pausing before reaching for my toothpaste.

_Morning breath or weird minty aftertaste before waffles?_

I exit the bathroom a few moments later, running my tongue over my clean teeth. I'd rather have toothpaste flavored waffles than greet Jim with stale breath.

I check my reflection in my vanity mirror, moving to fix my rattled sex hair. I stop, impulsively deciding to leave it down because I know how much Jim loves the sight of my tousled hair, the feel of Jim's warm fingers carding through the stands still memorable.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs before emerging into the kitchen. I smile at the sight of my husband singing and dancing around the kitchen to Nirvana while making breakfast.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us!" Jim sings.  
"I knew I should've brought the camera down," I laugh and stop in the kitchen doorway.  
"Hello gorgeous," he says, sliding over to me and kissing me deeply before spinning around and dancing with me. "I'm glad you decided to join me."  
"I love you," I laugh as he spins me around against before pulling me close.

He twirls me around, dipping me as he leans forward. Staring at me before him, his breathing becomes shallow and his heart beats a little faster. With our bodies nearly touching one another's and our faces so close, to my surprise, my face turns a light shade of pink while my heart begins to race. Locking eyes, we are unable to keep away from each other.

There is something between us.  
There always has been since the moment we met.

Jim takes in a deep breathe, as he pulls me back up into his arms.

"Slow dancing to Nirvana... it's rather odd don't you think," I say looking up at him as he smiles.  
"We're an odd couple," he laughs and walks swiftly back to the stove and flips the waffle onto a plate and lightly squeezes a freshly sliced orange over it before draping syrup and fruit over it.  
"Indeed we are," I whisper and throw a raspberry in my mouth. "It's why we work together so well."

He nods before handing me the plate with a kiss.

"Now eat up," he whispers back against my lips.


	81. Ghostly Visit

**This is the same day as first part in chapter 67.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 45****  
Rick - 45  
Melinda - 41  
Katie - 16**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 81  
Ghostly Visit**

The first time I see the boy is on my way back from getting some coffee from the Java. At a first glance he didn't look like anything special—he had black hair, jeans, and a red and white t-shirt, and he was sitting on a bench hunched over, drawing in a notebook but something about him made me do a double take.

I stare across the street at him, confused at first by how normal he seems—because on the second glance, I feel a soft wash of emotion come over me. It is empathy, amusement, determination and kindness all at once. And it isn't mind, but the feelings are so similar to my own that I could've mistaken them.

But these are things I only feel when I am looking at a ghost.

"Melinda?" My husband, Jim, comes up beside me, looking in the direction I am looking at—toward the benches right across from the statue of the soldiers. "What is it, do you see something?"  
"No," I say softly, shooting him a reassuring smile, "It's just... never mind, it's nothing."  
"It's never just nothing," he laughs, wrapping his arm around me affectionately, "Come on, what is it? Was it someone from that mudslide last month?"  
"No... it doesn't look like he's from around here. He's... just a teenager, Jim, he can't be more than Katie's age." I shake my head sympathetically, still looking in the boy's direction-he is still drawing, biting his lip as if he is trying to keep from laughing at his own drawing. "He hasn't noticed me yet—but I bet it won't be long before he asks me for help."  
"Okay, well, let me know how that goes," he kisses my forehead, giving me a quick squeeze before readjusting the hand holding his coffee, "My pager beeped... I need to get back to work. See you at lunch?"  
"Yes, bye honey," I turn my head and kiss my husband on the lips deeply, and then we part and he grins at me before jogging back towards the hospital.

I stand across the street contemplatively for a while, then sigh and decide not to bother the boy, finally taking a step off the curb and crossing the park square.

The boy didn't even look up as I pass—no surprise since I am pretending not to notice any ghosts around, no matter how few there were.

There hadn't been many regulars these days, they usually cross over easily within a week or so. But new ones show now and again, ghosts who didn't yet realize that my entire family can see them. Though with how peacefully that black-haired teenager is drawing and minding his own business, I can't help but wonder what is holding the boy back.

I sigh as I unlock my shop and walk inside. I go to her laptop on the main counter, facing the window, and place her coffee down. I look out at the ghosts in the park square—most pointedly, keeping an eye on that strange black-haired boy. I idly begin typing in searches for recently deceased teenagers, but my hands freeze when I notice the boy finally moving something other than the pencil in his hand. His muscles tense as if he knows he is being watched, and he looks up and locks eyes with me, unblinking.

His eyes are a clear, lively, shocking blue. I stare back apprehensively—this is usually the part where ghosts start freaking out that I can see them, and ask for help—but the teen simply blinks a few times and grins at me boyishly before going back to his drawing.

"Well that's... odd." I murmur to myself.

Ghosts don't normally just ignore me like that. I don't know what to think of him, but nothing came up when I hit enter.

I wonder if he is attached to one of the objects in the shop, as my newly acquired items tend to bring along extra guests at times. If he came from another city or isn't recently deceased, he would be a lot harder to track down. The boy didn't contact me all day and I figure he wanted to get me alone. But after dealing with three customers and looking back out the window, he is gone, and didn't reappear.

"Darn," I whisper softly before turning around to go grab a box from downstairs.

Usually it didn't affect me much when they disappeared but this boy... he just left this overwhelming feeling that I just can't shake. But then the ring of the bell from above sounded and I jump in surprise.

"I'll be just a minute," I call up and grab the first box I see labeled _NEWEST SHIPMENT _and then slowly walk up the stairs and set the box on my desk with a huff. "Alright. Sorry for the wait... how may I help— oh Jim," I breathe in relief, going over to hug him and kiss him.  
"Sorry, did I surprise you?" The dark-haired man asks me, stroking my cheek gently and kissing me again lovingly. "Just coming to check up on you. You seemed a little of this morning."  
"No, it's fine, I was just, um, bringing a few boxes up." I look over to the box, which was heavier than I believed it to be.

Jim turns to follow my gaze, blinking a few times. He grins sheepishly.

"Oh! Would you like some help? I've got some time before my next surgery." He says.  
"It would make things a lot easier." I say smiling up at him.

"This was your evil plan all along wasn't it?" He asks and then crosses his arms over his chest. "Were you just gonna flash your sweet smile and have me carry up boxes for you?"  
"You're the one who decided to stop over," I laugh and then rub his sides.  
"Well I made the wrong decision." He laughs and pulls off his scrub top, not wanting to get it all sweaty.  
"My god do you look good with less clothing on," I say kissing him deeply before pointing at the stairs. "But if I didn't need these boxes up here I'd totally close the store and..."  
"And what?" He whispers in my ear, following me as I walk toward the basement.  
"I don't know... let you do your thang." I laugh and then see someone walk in. "I'll meet you down in a moment. Someone is here." I kiss him before pointing to the basement. "Bring boxes up that I wrote newest shipment on."  
"Alright," he says jogging down the stairs.

I turn. The man standing just behind me is older than I remembered, a little grayer and less blond, but nothing would ever erase that boyish grin from my memory. Especially considering how many years I spent being absolutely furious with him. He must have seen that in my expression, because his grin faltered for just a moment.

"Well, well. Professor Rick Payne," I say crossing my arms over my chest. "What did I do to get the honor of our presence in my store today?"  
"Melinda Gordon. Still enchanting, I see." He says and his grin widens, no doubt trying to win me over.  
"You're still insufferable, I see." No way was I going to let him off for what he did with a smile and a compliment.

Too many rude words float through my mind, but years of motherhood have wiped them from my vocabulary

"Who's here? Did you get someone else to do your ghosty-goo research? Should I be jealous?" He laughs.  
"You don't have any right to be jealous, and you know it." I pause. "You jerk."

Both his eyebrows rise into his already receding hairline.

"Mel?" Jim says as he approaches carrying a heavy box, his muscles building out and making smile slightly.

Rick's eyebrows attempted to escape his face. Jim looks at Rick, and tilts his head.

"Payne?" He asks setting down the box next to the other.  
"In the flesh," Rick replies half heartedly. "I see you still enjoy tank tops these days."  
"I didn't want to get my scrubs all sweaty." He answers as the door rings.  
"Mom?" Katie says shuffling in.  
"So there is a little Clancy running around," Rick laughs.

Rick doesn't deserve any answers, he knows it, and he knows I know it.

"There are three," he says stepping in front of Rick.  
"Hey... baby what's the matter?" I ask seeing her expression was all I needed.

Any of my other children would have asked who Rick was, but she just gave Rick a once over and turned back to me.

"Henry... he's back and he's saying that I'm a whore and has doctored naked pictures of me." She sobs.  
"Melinda, listen, I know. I know I was an ass. I'm sorry." He sighs, and finally stops grinning.  
"You're not important right now, Rick. I need to be with my daughter." I say embracing her tightly. "It's okay. We'll get this settled babygirl. I promise."


	82. Shooting Star

**Ages:**

**Jim - 45****  
Rick - 45  
Melinda - 41  
Katie - 16**

**I promise the next chapter will be a cute Christmas one :)**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 82**  
**Shooting Star**

***Melinda's Point of View***

It took well over an hour of consoling before I was able to convince Katie that going back to school was the best option.

She had only missed her lunch period and didn't need to let him make her miss anymore.

**~x~**

So now, 2 o'clock in the afternoon I sit behind my desk in an empty store searching through obituaries from the city for teenage males.

Nothing.

Now if only I could hit a gold mine. Please. I'm begging you.

The bell dings—please don't be Rick. I really don't need to have that conversation with him yet. But when I look up I didn't not been expect to see the black-haired boy inspecting a porcelain ballerina on one of my shelves.

I gasp in surprise and startle the boy into straightening out and turning toward me.

"Oh—sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes sheepishly.  
"No, no, sorry if I surprised you." I smile kindly, "So, what can I help you with?"  
"Ah, I'm just looking around. Hope you don't mind." The boy grins, rubbing the back of his head shyly, which I found just as odd as his behavior from earlier, because ghosts have a habit of getting straight to the point and asking me for help.

He acts almost as if he doesn't know he's dead, but that didn't seem right because he doesn't flicker or show any signs of a sudden unexpected death—he is too solid for that.

"I'm kind of bored and stranded, so... why not, right?" He looks back at the shelf of porcelain goods, muttering under his breath, "Nothing more interesting or creepy than old antiques."  
"I love antiques, this shop was my dream for a long time," I chuckle softly, going to stand beside him. "My husband was the one pushed me to make sure it happened."

He blushes when he realizes I heard his somewhat sarcastic comment. I pick up the ballerina, looking at it fondly.

"Antiques have such history behind them, you know? They have stories, about who made them and whoever owned them and the places they've been..." I explain.  
"Oh, I know," the boy snorts, "but more often than not, it's people."  
"What do you mean by that?" I blink.  
"A lot of people think they only have their own stories attached to them, unlike antiques—stories about the places they've been and the people they've met that shape who they are," the boy says distantly, idly wandering around the shop, his footsteps light and soundless as if barely touching the ground at all, "but those people don't realize there are other people's stories attached to them too."  
"Really...?" I blink at the boy, surprised by his philosophy—I can't see his face since he has turned away from me to look around, but his voice sounds far wiser than his years.  
"Yeah. Like you—do you ever tell stories about the other lady who owned this place with you a long time ago?" The boy turns back toward me, stopping beside a flower arrangement on the table, and I freeze. His expression softens. "Sorry, didn't mean to seem nosy or anything."  
"Oh, uh... I don't mind." I avert my gaze, those blue eyes suddenly seeming too piercing, "I guess I know what you mean though."  
"Right? Their histories are theirs and not yours, yet... when they've made a mark on you, you tell their stories—you tell about the pieces of them that they've shared with you." The boy's lips tugs into an empathetic smile, "It might still be hard because you lost your best friend but, it gets easier, I guess." The boy turns away, looking around again. "They say time heals all wounds. Even the big ugly scars that plane left on your city."  
"I take it you don't just mean physically." I offer a wry smile when I look up again. "What about you? What stories are attached to you, uh..."

The way my voice trails off into a questioning intonation immediately makes his eyebrows raise.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Casey Wilson," he grins at me from his spot across the shop, bowing graciously and somewhat humorously deeply.

I know that name.

"I'm Melinda Clancy. Nice to meet you, Casey. Call me Melinda." I smile softly and nodded. "So, uh you know you're dead, right?"  
"It's been almost 15 years. Of course I do." He replied softly. "I stuck around just for you."  
"For me?" I ask softly.  
"You could say it was my duty..." He chuckles and bows slightly.

My smile widens at Casey's laugh.

"So what's holding you back from the light?" I ask. "I know that you died in a shooting at the school..."

His wounds become apparent now. A single bullet wound in the middle of his forehead.

The feeling of anger filled my veins and boiled me up inside.

"Your best friend... he—" I say looking at him.  
"I know what happened. I was there, remember?" He sneers.  
I entwine my hands in front of me, taking a deep breath. "Um, Casey, earlier you said you stayed back for me. Why? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I walk swiftly toward him.

Casey opens his mouth to speak, but then the ring of the bell above the door sounded and he disappeared.

I look over quickly, blinking.

"Oh—Payne," I sigh in annoyance, walking over to my desk.  
"Sorry, did I scare away a visitor?" The greying man asks me.  
"No, it's fine, I was just talking to, um, Casey." I say sitting down in my chair with a huff. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you... it seems like you were upset with me earlier and then your daughter came-" He explains.  
"Alright. Then talk," I sigh.  
"What's the matter? You seem upset," he says softly. "I always did hate making you upset."  
"No. I'm sorry. It's this ghost's energy... it's toxic and filled with a lot of anger." I say softly. "Plus I was just about to crack a small ghost code when you scared him off."  
"Oh!" He laughs. "Makes sense. I apologize."  
"Apology accepted." I reply. "Now what were you going to say before Katie came in?"  
"Well I was apologizing for leaving all those years ago. I know I promised I'd be back and now here I am seventeen years later and I'm just seeing you again." He explains. "I didn't mean for me to just disappear from your life. I just needed time and when I realized how much I had actually gotten... I knew it was time I return."  
"Well I'm glad you're back. Are you here to stay?" I ask.  
"Indeed I am," he says grinning widely at me.  
"Well I am in need of a ghost researcher. Do you know anyone who might fit that criteria?" I ask smiling.  
"I have a few people," he replies.  
"Well I'm looking for someone in particular... his name is Professor Rick Payne." I say standing up. "Do you know if he is free?"  
"He is and would be glad to take the position." He says following suit and opening up his arms for a hug.  
"You're lucky that I like you." I say give him a quick squeeze. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be going," he laughs and promptly leaves.

I did indeed miss him. Now, I need to look up Grandview's school shooting from 15 years ago.

Great.

* * *

***Katie's Point of View***

The school bell screeches and I quickly pack up my books and shove them into my messenger bag and swing it over my shoulder.

"So are you still coming over to study for the final after school?" Hannah asks as I walk toward the hallway. "Katie?"  
"Huh?" I say looking up her blankly. "I didn't hear you."  
"I asked if you were still coming over to study for the history final tonight." She says following me swiftly down the hallways toward my locker. "You know... we'll order in chinese and binge watch netflix while cramming notes."  
"i don't know Han... I'm not really in the mood for a cram night." I say pushing past people and finally getting to my locker which I promptly open. "With Henry back and screwing up my life again.. I really just want to be alone."  
"With Henry back you should be surrounded by friends and family," she says as I quickly organize my bag and put everything I don't need inside my locker and then close it. "Come on Kate... do not let him screw with you like this. You're only giving him the power he wants."  
"Hannah you have no idea what I'm going through. I'm glad you care but right now I just want to be left alone." I say spinning the dial on my lock before turning and walking swiftly toward the library.

Thank God I have a free period to just clear my head and do whatever I need to do.

I quickly check my phone to see a text from my mom come in:

Confusing ghost, around your age with black helmet hair, blue eyes and a drawing pad. Has a temper. Keep an eye out for me?

I quickly answer:

Of course. Let you know if I hear or see anything xo

These halls are dressed in black and white and the tiles are a checkerboard with humans as the pieces.

I do not want to be here, I think and swiftly slide out of someone's way; this is the last place I want to be. Unfortunately it's against the law to not be here.

Laughter fills the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls strut down these halls like exotic birds gossiping and giggling, a football flies above their heads between two jocks in varsity jackets parading their toned muscles. Groups of high schoolers cluster together and walk slowly causing all kinds of ruckus. All except one guy stands silently at the end of the hall right outside my destination.

The library.

A breath of air brushes my ear; I follow the breeze and see a blue striped paper plane gracefully gliding through the air before sliding across the tiled hall to stop with its nose against the wall.

I look back over to the raven-haired boy, whose eyes sparkle brightly with mischief now as he waves and gives me a toothy grin.

"You must be that ladies daughter," he says appearing next to me. "Oh and don't worry. I won't blow your cover... it's not like anyone around here but you can hear me."

Humorous. I like him.

"Why thank you," he replies. "And yes. I can hear you thoughts. I've been at this ghost thing a while. Come on! Follow me."

He jogs off, before disappearing.

"Well how am I supposed to follow you?" I laugh quietly to myself.

Not that anyone really gave two craps that I may or may not be talking to myself. They were all to engulfed in their own lives to ever notice me.

"Oh sorry," he says reappearing. "Meet me in the auditorium?"  
"Sure," I say and smile softly at him as he disappears once more.

I pull out my cell and text my mother:

He found me. Going to try and cross him. He has a nice sense of humor.

I quickly shut my phone off to get rid of any distractions and push open the double doors and walk swiftly into the auditorium.

"You do know that no one really comes in here anymore..." I say walking across the stage.  
"Why do you think I said for you to meet me here? Privacy," he says appearing in the middle of the stage, lying down. "Come lie down with me and just relax. I used to spend my free period in here every day for my whole junior year before... you know... I died."  
"You look familiar," I say setting my bag down at lying down next to him.  
"Probably saw my face in the trophy case as one of the twelve people that died in the shoot here a while back." He says looking at me.  
"Casey Wilson..." I say looking over at him.  
"That's me," he sighs.  
"What's holding you back?" I say sitting up.  
"Well I had to tell your mother something but I'll just settle with you... you're cuter anyway." He grins.  
"Are trying to make a pass on me?" I say looking over at him.  
"Is it working?" He says appearing right in front of me.  
"You're a ghost... a cute ghost but still a ghost." I laugh. "So what do you want to tell me?"  
"Well I was supposed to warn your mom that you were in danger. Which is true... everyone in this school is danger as long as that Henry kid is here with a gun." He says pacing around the stage. "But I brought you hear so you'd be out of danger... at least I think you will be. He's looking for you."  
"Casey... this isn't funny." I say standing up suddenly.  
"I'm not joking," he replies.

A sudden shot rings through the air, following with screams and running.

"Wait here. I'll go check things out," he says disappearing.

I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder before running toward the double doors and peeking my head out and into the hallways..

No one is going to die because of me.

Not today.

Not ever.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

I hate slow days. They are always just so slow.

Maybe I'll close early and go see if Kenz is feeling any better but then the ring of the bell above the door sounds and I look up in surprise.

"Jim," I sigh in relief, going over to hug and kiss him.  
"Have you heard from Katie?" He says looking down at me.  
"She texted me about a half an hour ago saying she was going to try and cross that boy I told you about earlier. The one I saw in the square." I explain quickly. "Why? Why do you look all nervous and shaken up? Has something happened?"  
"No, everything is fine. So is she not at the school?" He asks.  
"Why wouldn't she be at school? It's her free period. She probably is is somewhere private." I say shaking it off. "What's going on Jim?"  
"There were shots fire at the high school..." He says quietly.  
"Melinda?" Casey says appearing in the shop.

I look over to see the same raven-haired boy, who my daughter said she was crossing over. His energy screams terror and anger as he waves to get my attention.

Jim turns to follow my gaze, blinking a few times. "Is someone here?" He asks.  
"The ghost I was just taking about," I say and shush him. "What's the matter Casey?"  
"It's Katie... I tried to keep her safe but she didn't listen to me..." Casey stutters. "She's in trouble."

* * *

I peer around the corner and see all the way to the end of the hallway, to the barely illuminated double doors that led to the cafeteria. A couple of dim lights flicker and reflect off of the tiles. It is strange to see a place that usually contains so much energy so barren and empty.

I walk calmly down the barren hallway, the sound of my heels clicking on the linoleum. Why did I have to look cute today?

The reverb and echos from my heels make me feel uneasy. I feel exposed, with no room to duck into, no stairs to take. I just had to focus on finding Henry and making sure no one else gets hurt.

I carefully step over a pool of blood and breathe out slowly.

He's close.

"Where are you?" He screams, the sound of his voice sends chills up my spine.

Bile rises in my throat and sweat starts to form on my forehead. I feel gravity pulling me down as if strong invisible gazes stare at me. A little light is visible at the end of the hallway and I push myself farther and farther into the endless path.

Shadows of the unknown become visible or wait, is it just my imagination?.

"I hear your fucking shoes Katie," he sneers.

I remain quiet and continue walking toward his voice. I round the next corner and see him standing there with a girl in his arms.

"I'll kill her. I swear I will," he says as I put my bag down on the ground. "And it will be all your fault."  
"Put the gun down Henry..." I say walking toward him.  
"No!" He yells and pushes the barrel of the gun into her neck.  
"Henry you don't want to hurt her. You want to hurt me," I say touching his hand. "Let her go."  
"And what if I don't want too," he laughs.  
"This isn't you-" I say touching his face softly.

It took everything in me to touch him again.

"How in the fucking world would you know that!" He says shoving the girl to the floor and pinning me up against the lockers. "You don't know me."  
"Run," I say calmly as she climbs to her feet and bolts in the other direction. "I do know you Henry. I grew up with you."  
"And then dated me. But wouldn't fucking spread your damn legs like the tease you are," he says pushing the barrel against my face.  
"Henry..." I say softly. "Put the damn gun down. We both know you don't want to hurt anyone."  
"No don't fucking try and get in my head." He says punching the lockers. "I want you hurting. That's the only way that I"ll be able to move on. This is all your fault!"  
"What the hell did I do to you? You're the one who broke up with me!" I explain. "You are the one with the gun. I didn't do anything."  
"Acting innocent I see," he laughs and reaches into his pocket for a bullets, quickly loads the gun and presses it to my forehead. "I was only going to hurt you. But now I think I'll kill you."  
"Do it. End my life Henry. You won't feel any better with me dead then you did alive." I say looking right in his eyes. "You'll only be hurting yourself more if you kill me."  
"Stop it! Stop fucking getting my head!" He screams and takes a step back and pulls on his hair. "Stop it!"  
"Stop what? We both know you aren't going to do anything to me. You don't have the fucking balls," I say seeing the SWAT team out of the corner of my eye.

He pushes himself up against me, pinning me again the locker again. He yanks my head back and presses the barrel against my neck.

"Watch me," he whispers in my ear.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

Everyone has gathered outside the school. The entire town.

Jim and I carefully walk toward the crowd, he squeezes my hand as I see Aaron bolt toward us. He hugs me and Jim tightly.

"Henry.. it's Henry." He cries. "What if he hurts Katie?"  
"I know sweetie... I know." I say rubbing his back. "She'll be okay. She has to be."  
"They found him!" Someone yells. "They found him in one of the hallways! He has a girl with him!"  
"Shots fired," comes over the radio. "Two shots were fired."

I clutch Jim tighter and push my face into his side.

"I can't lose her. I can't." I say quietly.

The double doors open and everyone stops talking. They were shuffling Henry out on a gurney.

It is an eerie quiet over the crowd, a soft mumbling came still be heard as the doors open again.

An officer calmly walks out with a girl, her yellow sweater stained with sprays of blood. She looks up at me and then sprints toward me.

"Mom," she sobs as I clutch her close.  
"Baby..." I say and kiss her cheek. "I've got you. You're okay."  
"I didn't think he-" She cries.  
"Shh... I know." I whisper into her hair.  
"Are you okay Katie?" Casey asks and appears in front of us.  
"I'm fine... a little emotionally distraught and shaken up but I'll be okay." She says wiping away her tears. "You need to cross over."  
"Well my duty was to keep you safe... so I can cross over now now." He says smiling.

He leans in to whisper something in her ear and she laughs and then blushes slightly before turning around to see him walk into the light, his figure dissappearing on last time.

"What did he tell you?" I ask walking up to her.  
"Nothing. He kissed my cheek," she sighs and then looks over at me. "The first guy who liked me turned out to be a psychopath and tried to kill me. The second one was a damn ghost. I just have great luck now don't I?"  
"Oh honey," I say leaning my head on her shoulder.  
"And he ruined my favorite sweater." She mutters and looks down at her top. "At least my bag is okay."  
"I'll get you a new sweater. How does shopping and a lunch date tomorrow sound?" I ask.  
"Great. That sounds great." She says smiling at me.


	83. New Years (Part One)

**Ages:**

**Jim - 28**  
**Melinda - 24**

**So for a long time I've been thinking of making a spin off for this story and I finally have the time to do it! That dos not mean that I will stop updating this one but it will be pushed down a notch in terms of priority now that there is 80-some chapters. But I will be posting a chapter for the spin-off within the next few days or if I'm lucky with time, maybe today :)**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 83**  
**New Years (Part One)**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"So I was thinking that we could go to the fire department's Christmas party tonight. You know, after we're done at Delia's." I say reaching for my tea on the coffee table.  
"Uh huh," Jim says back, his eyes glued to the screen as Miss USA struts down the stage in her bikini.

I sigh loudly and shove his thigh with my feet while taking a sip of my tea quickly.

"Jim, are you even listening to me?" I ask as I slowly place my bookmark inside my book and close it.  
"Of…of course," he says slowly, still not glancing my way.

I roll my eyes and decide that it is time I show him what's more important. I pull my shirt over my head and carelessly throw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"What are you doing? Wh-" His voice cut out when he looks down at his lap, where my discarded shirt lay. He turns to me so quickly, his head might fallen off. "Damn."  
"Oh, so, to get your attention away from the models I have to take my shirt off?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I'm your wife god damnit. Aren't I more irresistible than them?"

He swallows and I take this time to move over and straddle his lap. I grab the remote and set it on the table.

"You always have my attention," he tries. "Hey, you're the hottest person in my book."  
"Yeah, sure." I laugh and then sigh.  
"You are," he replies.  
"I don't care," I say softly. "I just need for you to actually listen to me."  
"I heard you Mel and I think it will be if we go to the party at the station tonight after Andrea's." He explains. "But it's half past six o'clock so we should get ready if we want to be there on time at seven."  
"Then act like you heard me," I say smiling softly. "But yes. Let's get ready... and we can be a little late."

Jim tries to hide his grin, but he fails, and I give him a smirk before my lips attacked his.

"Now let's take this to the bedroom," I whisper in his ear.  
"I like the sound of that very much..." He laughs and then kisses me once more. "But I think I'm gonna take you right here."  
"Oh yeah?" I ask and cock an eyebrow.  
"Definitely," he chuckles and then kisses me deeply. "I love you so much babe."  
"And I love you so much more..." I say softly as he slowly yanks down my sweatpants.

* * *

"Delia's party was actually really nice... I was thinking it would have been boring but I actually had fun playing that game." Jim says as he drives my jeep toward the station. "What was it called?"  
"Cards against humanity? You've always loved that game." I laugh and smile. "I think I'm a little tipsy."  
"You did have five glasses of wine while we were at Delia's. You're such a lightweight." He chuckles.  
"You know what... shut up Jim." I giggle and then slap him playfully. "It's almost midnight... you're gonna kiss me right?"  
"Well who else would I kiss?" He explains with a slight smile as he pulls up outside the station.  
"I don't know... some gorgeous blonde like those miss America models." I sigh.  
"Oh baby, you're still on that? Don't you know how much I love you?" He asks and hops out of the truck and helps me out. "That I would do anything to keep you happy?"  
"I know... I've just never had anyone love me like this in a long time. The last person was my grandmother because my father abandoned me, my mother can't even look at me and Kyle treated me like I was a dog. But then there is you. My knight in shining armor. I never thought that a guy like you would ever love a girl like me..."

I stare at Jim as he gazes back at me; his hand caresses my cheek softly as he smiles.

"Mel," he whispers, his face is only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lights me up like a candle. "I love you more than life itself... never forget that."

A rush of heat starts in my chest and slowly spreads throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I can feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rise and fall as I breathe. He leans forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and he smiles.

"Look at the time... 11:59 pm on December 31st." He says looking at his watch. "Count down with me?"  
"Of course," I say and blush slightly. "5..."  
"4..." He replies softly.  
"3..." I say as he inches just a bit closer.  
"2..." He whispers.  
"1..." I say and lick my lips slightly. "Hap-"

In an instant his lips are on mine. It is like a scene right of a movie, his lips on mine and his arm so neatly wrapped around mine.

Perfect.

He moves them around in circles and my heart swells. His breathing is deep and loud in my ear. He moans and so, I did too.

"Happy New Year," he whispers and then leans me up against my jeep. "You taste like wine."

Yelling and clapping can be heard from inside the station where everyone is celebrating the start of a new year.

"Let's have a baby..." I say softly.  
"Where did that come from?" He laughs.  
"Well I've been thinking about it since you brought it up at Delia's... which pissed me off and is why I was drinking all of that damn wine and is why I'm kind of drunk right now... but that's besides the point. I want to have your baby... nothing is standing in my way anymore. Not my feelings, not the store or my gift. All you need to do is say yes." I explain and the wrap my arms around his neck. "Unless you don't want a baby right now."  
"Of course I want to have a baby with you!" He laughs and then hugs me tightly. "Oh god Mel... I love you so much..."  
"I love you..." I say as he spins me around, his lips claiming mine again.  
"Do you still want to go in there?" He asks and then sets me back down.  
"No. I just want to go home and have hot sex with my very handsome husband." I whisper in his ear and then kiss him once more. "And maybe we'll get lucky make a baby... how does that sound to you?"  
"That sounds perfect," he whispers and then picks me up and sets me in the jeep. "I love you."  
"I love you too... and here's to one more year with together." I say and then kiss him.  
"One more year... together." He replies. "Okay... enough kissing. Let's get you home miss. lightweight."  
"You're such an asshole." I laugh and settle back into my seat after buckling myself in.  
"And you're gorgeous," he replies before jogging and jumping up and into the jeep before kissing me deeply. "Let's get home."

He backed out of the parking space and then continued driving down the main road, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on my thigh.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and snuggled up against his side.

"I love you girl," he whispers into my hair as he presses a kiss to my temple and rubs my back softly.  
"I love you more," I reply and then squeeze him softly.  
"If you say so," he laughs and looks back to the road as we come to a stop at a red light.

He looked down at me momentarily and smirked, his right eye winking slightly at me as we go forwards once more.

I nuzzle my face farther into his chest as we drive and we jolt forward.

"What the fuck!" Jim yells and honks the horn. "Jackass..."

I look up at the intersection to see a car speed across.

"Jim..." I say softly and then kiss his cheek. "Just slow down.. we'll be home eventually."  
"Yeah... yeah I know." He replies as we slowly begin to move again.

The crash seems to take for ever; as adrenaline courses through my system. I can see there is no hope. My jeep is hydroplaning into a pick-up truck. I couldn't do anything as my car is skimming along the surface of the water.

And I'm in here with no seatbelt on next to the love of my life.

Braking wouldn't help it is like jumping off a cliff with just enough time to regret what you did but not enough time for anyone to help or try to faction a parachute from your clothes. In this case there isn't a thing I could do but embrace my husband a little tighter and whisper that I love him into his chest.

We are trapped in a steel prison.

As the front of the car hit the truck, I suddenly hate inertia. My body is flung forwards and my face hit the windshield.  
My skull cracks, my neck moves in a way it shouldn't, my nose crumples and breaks as everything comes to a stop.

And all I can do is hope for the best as the jeep flips onto it's side.

The car comes to a stop, lights swirl like crazy catherine-wheels and the noise of the metal being bashing over the concrete is almost deafening. My dress, my beautiful brand-new sky blue dress tugs on my skin with every lurch and the air bag is already deflating.

When everything stops there is only the sound screaming as I look over at him.

Jim. My wonderful husband.

He finally gets me to agree to have a baby... and this happens.

"Jim..." I croak out as I see blood drip over my eye. "Jim... babe?"  
"Mel..." He whispers and then moves his hand slowly over my face. "Don't move... your neck. Don't move."  
"Jim... are you-" I murmur and then move slightly.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." He says. "Don't move Mel. Do not move. HELP! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!"

I slowly gasp for breath as I tumble into a darkness filled dream.

Happy New Year.


	84. Grocery Shopping and Bullies

**I will come back to last chapter eventually, but I just had this swirling around my head during my free period and wanted to see where it this went :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 34**  
**Melinda - 31  
Katie - 5  
Ned - 9**

**(And because they are mentioned):**

**Delia - 34  
Aaron - 1**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 84  
Grocery Shopping and Bullies**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Yes I know you like the red ones Katie, but if we buy them will you still eat it later honey?" Jim says looking at the two bags of apples.

This was the last time me and Jim would go shopping with the kids.  
This was the last time we would go shopping.  
This was the last time we would ever watch Ned with Katie.

Why had I let Delia convince me that trading sons would be a good idea? At least mine can't cop an attitude yet. Because he still makes adorable squeaks and squawks with a few words here and there. But he's kind of getting the hang of the words.

But we've been at the apple station for over a half an hour, so that Katie could pick out the perfect shade of apples before deciding entirely she wanted red apples.

"I don't know daddy. But mama says we should only eat green apples, cause green means good." She sighs. "I don't know."

Giving a hopeful look at Jim, he shrugs his shoulders and goes back to helping her pick out the perfect apples for her play date with Hannah.

"Why don't we just get the green ones this time then, and I can get you ONE red apple. Deal?" Jim says and we all pray that she says yes.  
"Okay! That's a very good idea," she giggles.  
"Hallelujah! We've made a decision." I say and highfive Ned. "Can we get the rest of this list now?"  
"Yes," he says placing the apples in the cart. "What's next?"  
"We need eggs, milk and two loaves of bread," I say reading off of the list.  
"Can we get cheerios?" She pops in as we pass the cereal.  
"Of course we can!" Jim says, grabbing the box from the shelves.  
"You're so annoying..." Ned groans.  
"I am not. Ned Banks, you take that back!" She gasps.  
"What if I don't feel like it?" Ned laughs.  
"I will hurt you," she mutters.  
"Katie..." I warn softly.  
"He was mean first," she whines.  
"I do not care," I say kneeling down. "We do not use those words. They are not kind whatsoever."  
"But mama," she pouts as Ned snickers.  
"Say you're sorry," I say and she looks up at him.  
"I'm sorry but you're rude Ned Banks," she replies.  
"I'll accept that because it's true. Now let's go get some cookies," I say, standing up. "Jim, take over for me."  
"Can I come?" She whispers.  
"Of course. Hand please," I say.

She skips next to me as we walk away and toward aisle four which has all of the sweets any little girl could dream of.

Cookies, fruit snacks, cake and sugar galore.

"What kind of cookies should we get?" I ask.  
"Oreos!" She squeals and grabs the biggest package she can reach.  
"I was meaning cookies we could bake, Katie." I say as she shoves it back on the shelf.  
"Oh. Then we should make peanut butter cookies," she giggles. "Can I pick it out?"  
"I like that idea." I say, picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

She examined each and every package.

Even though they were all the same to me and every other person who's ever bought premised cookies, btu to Katie... this was the decision of a lifetime.

"I like... this one!" She says, grabbing the green package from the shelf.  
"Is it because it's pink?" I laugh and take the bag.  
"Maybe..." She giggles as I set her down. "Can we get fruit snacks mama?"

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

I could stare at Melinda's handwriting all day.

From the intricate and neatness to the way it makes you kind of smile because her handwriting is that beautiful.

Cursive will do that to you. Or at least to me.

"Are we actually going to put anything in the cart? Or are you just going to stare at the list?" Ned groans.  
"I agree with Katie. You are kind of rude today dude." I say jabbing his side as I push the cart. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," he replies.  
"Ned... come one. I can tell something is up." I say, grabbing a carton of milk and putting in the cart.  
"Fine," he sighs. "I don't like that my mom is dating that guy. Henry or whatever is his name is."  
"He seems nice for all of the times I've met him, Ned. Give him a chance." I say, grabbing a carton of eggs. "Can you grab those loaves of bread?"  
"I liked Tim. Why can't she just accept that he's kind of perfect for her and just marry him?" He sighs and puts the bread in the cart.  
"Girls are complicated," I explain. "Trust me. I'm married to Melinda and she's a woman of mystery sometimes."  
"Yeah. Whatever," he mutters. "I just want my dad back."  
"I know how you feel," I sigh. "I lost my dad a few years back and we weren't on great terms."  
"Did Melinda help you talk to him?" He asks as we turn around and walk toward the deli.

_1 pound of ham_  
_1 pound of turkey_  
_Freshly sliced provolone and American cheese_  
_Maybe some of that pasta salad from the deli that Jim loves?_

Oh. She thought of that three cheese pasta I love.  
Thanks honey.

"He didn't stay. He crossed over before I met her," I explain. "She did help me talk to my brother though."  
"Oh," he sighs as we stop in front of the deli.  
"How can I help you?" A teen girl asks applying a new pair of gloves.  
"I'd like a pound of ham and turkey to start," I say as she goes to do her job and I examine the pastas.  
"Anything else?" She asks quickly bagging the meat and weighing it.  
"Some freshly sliced provolone and american cheese." I say as she places the stickers on the meat and I grab the bags and put them in the cart.  
"Alright. Will that be it?" She asks.  
"I'd also like a medium container of the three cheese pasta you've got right there," I say, pointing to it before grabbing the packages of cheese. "That'll be it."  
"Alright," she says, scooping the pasta into the container and grabbing the sticker. "Have a great day sir!"  
"You too," I say, smiling toward her as I reach for the container and take it. "Now Ned. Promise me you'll apologize to Katie... she's only five and for all you know, you'll marry her one day and we'll all laugh about how you two used to loathe each other when you were little."  
"Yeah right," he laughs as we begin to walk away from the deli. "But yeah... I'll say I'm sorry."  
"Well let's go find those girls," I say smiling as they round the corner.

Katie mirroring her mother in a cute winter dress, both of their hair running beautifully over their shoulders.

"Daddy! We're gonna make cookies." Katie says running up with the package of premixed cookies and fruit snacks in her arms.  
"Is that so?" I say picking her up and putting the things in the cart.  
"Mhmm!" She giggles. "Mama found her favorite tea in the whole wide world too!"  
"Well I'm glad you both had good luck in finding your sweet spots." I laugh and set her down. "I finished up the rest of the list so unless there is anything else we need to get... we should be ready to check out."  
"We should be good," Melinda says placing her tea inside the cart before taking the list away. "We just need toothpaste which is right up here. Go wait in line while I get that."  
"Okay," I say pressing a kiss against her lips before pushing the cart toward lane three.  
"Hey Katie?" Ned says as she follows closely behind me.  
"What Ned?" She mutters, looking up at him. "Are you gonna be mean to me again?"  
"No..." He sighs. "I want to say I'm sorry."  
"Well okay," she giggles. "But only if you kiss me on the cheek."  
"No," he replies.  
"Ned Banks! Kiss me on the cheek or I will tell your mom all about how you were mean to me," she says and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Ugh... fine." He mutters and kisses her on the cheek. "You happy?"  
"Very much so," she giggles.  
"Why do you have to use such big words? You're only five." He whines.  
"I am five and half." She says sticking her tongue out.  
"Still younger than me," he laughs.  
"That doesn't mean I'm not smarter than you," she giggles.  
"They are unbelievably cute and are totally gonna get married one day," Melinda says helping me unload the cart.  
"You think?" I ask and take the toothpaste from her hand.  
"Yeah..." She smiles. "And she's gonna have him wrapped around her finger and boss him around with big words and make him kiss her when he apologizes. And to think... it will have all started when she was five and he was nine."  
"Well, just remind me to lecture him before they start dating," I laugh as the teller rings up our items.  
"I will. Now kiss me," she says smiling.  
"And you wonder where Katie gets that bossiness from..." I reply softly and walk forward.  
"Apologize!" She gasps and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Or what?" I laugh.  
"I will never look at you again," she sighs and turns her head away.  
"That did no sound very convincing, besides, I'm way too bad I'm handsome," I say, turning her head and kissing her deeply.  
"Apology accepted," she giggles.

* * *

**I just had to sneak a chapter in where Katie and Ned were being cute and adorable as kids. I'm just lovin' them so much lately lol... with the spin-off and everything. Well I'm going to be now... it's 2:03 am here. Night! xoxo Mariah**


	85. Everything Changed

**I feel like I've never included Beth (Melinda's mother) ****in this story...**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 33  
Melinda - 29 (5 months pregnant with Aaron)  
Katie - 4**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 85  
Everything Changed**

***Beth's Point of View***

Nothing feels like it's really changed in eight years - but really - everything has.

It seems like the same old Grandview to me- maybe a bit newer but everything is still quaint. Eight years is all it took for the town to gain her daughter and son in-law and a new shop to shop in. Four years is all it took to get the courage to come and talk to her.

She hops out of his car, the summer air filling her lungs and brightening her Monday, the air was much clearer once you got away from the city. With a heavy sigh she ignores the knot in her stomach and steps forward - nearly falling flat on her face as she trips over a small girl coloring with chalk on the sidewalk.

"I didn't see you these," I say softly. "What are you drawing?"  
"A tree," the little girl says looking up at her. "You look like my mommy..."  
"I do? Well who's your mommy?" I ask and kneel down to pick up a green piece of chalk. "Mind if I help?"  
"My mommy owns the shop," she giggles. "Her name is Melinda. I could use more grass right there."

Her heart stops when she says her name.

So, this is my granddaughter that I never heard about. I guess she does still hold a grudge very well.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks and stops coloring. "You seem... sad."  
"I'm alright." I sigh and smile to her.

Empathetic, just like her mother.

"Katie?" A woman says opening the shop's door. "Your mother wants you."  
"Okay," she says smiling. "I'll be right in."

I help her pick up the chalk and then hand her the container.

"Thank you for coloring with me," she says before running into the shop.

I slowly stand up and brush the dirt from my jeans before hesitantly walking toward the shop's front door.

Slowly she steps inside, her hands running over the soft fabric of an antique dresser before walking over toward the lotions and candles.

"If you need any help, just ask," the same woman who had called Katie inside said. "I'm Delia, by the way."

I nod softly toward her and examine a bottle carefully.

"Is she here?" A man asks walking inside.  
"In the back with Katie," Delia says. "She'll be out in a minute."  
"Mel?" The man says as I look over my shoulder and see him.

Jim.

At least they are still together. I shouldn't of doubted but with the marriage meaning so little these days... you never know.

"Alright, Jim, I've got a new shipment to go through, what did you want?" Melinda says, her voice just as sweet and sarcastic as always.

Jim rushes to her, taking the box away immediately, as if she isn't strong enough to hold it.

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't carry a box," she replies as Katie skips out from the backroom.  
"Daddy!" Katie squeals and runs up to her father who picks her up and spins her around.

Alright Beth, make your move.

"Oh I didn't even realize we had a customer," she says looking toward me. "Can I help you at- mom?"  
"I hoped you'd recognize me," I say grabbing the lotion bottle I had been holding.  
"Of course I would," she says pulling up a stool, sitting down with a tired smile. "I haven't seen you in... eight years? How have you been?"  
"Busy," I reply and walk toward the counter. "I can see that you've been busy… the store looks great. I met Katie outside and she's very sweet. Another one?"

Jim nods and looks at Melinda with the same love struck expression he'd had since I first saw them together.

True love.

"Little Aaron was a surprise," she says. "We tried for a bit and then stopped and he just sort of appeared."  
"Oh? And Katie?" I ask.  
"I was on purpose!" The youngest says suddenly seemingly jumping out of no where. "Daddy asked for me lots and lots and then mommy finally said yes and now I'm here and I'm gonna have a brother!"

Everyone laughs at the girls antics.

"Well I better be going," I say placing the bottle of lotion down.  
"5.90," Delia says and I pull out a ten.

Delia hands me back my change and puts the receipt and lotion in a purple bag.

She smiles and stands up slowly. Jim immediately sets Katie down and to her side to help her stand, resting a hand on her back, another carefully cradling her stomach. He murmurs into her ear, she flushes a bright pink and elbows him.

"I'm fine…" She mutters before waddling around the counter and toward me.

I watch as he hovers around her, making sure she is fine all the while keeping up with their girl as she run around him like a flash.

"Visit more," she says walking toward me and giving me a hug. "I tried sending you something about Katie and my baby shower but they both got sent back to me."  
"I moved into the city," I say and touch her stomach softly. "Oh! He kicked."  
"Katie was a big kicker and Aaron has been kicking a lot lately," she says smiling.  
"You were the same," I laugh. "But I really must be going... how about you, Jim and Katie come over for dinner on Wednesday?"  
"That sounds like a great idea. You still have my number?" She asks.  
"I do," I say walking toward the door.  
"Just give me a call before then and give me your address," she explains.  
"I'll call you tonight around 5," I say and open the store door.  
"Bye grandma!" Katie giggles and runs up to me, giving me a tight squeeze.  
"Bye sweetheart," I say bending down to kiss the top of her head.

I see it then - when Jim kisses her softly on the lips before they walk into the back. The same smile I swear was only his - the smile she used to have when she was with her father. She has it now, only for her husband, for the father of her children.


	86. Spin the Bottle

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Bobby - 25  
Melinda- 21  
Andrea - 21  
**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 86  
Spin the Bottle**

***Jim's Point of View***

It was a typical Friday night, Bobby and I are on call and paying Call of Duty while Melinda and Andrea are making sure everything is in order for our upcoming wedding in the kitchen wiltz making something that smells absolutely delicious- it's probably Andrea's doing because almost everything Mel makes comes out burnt, mark my words, almost everything.

"Boys!" Melinda says running into the living room. "Want to play a game to pass the time while dinner is in the oven?"  
"We're already playing a game, babe," I laugh as she sits on my lap.  
"You two have been playing whatever-the-hell-this-stupid-game-is-called for two hours now," she sighs. "Andrea suggested spin the bottle."  
"Spin the bottle? What are we, twelve?" Bobby laughs and tries to unpause the game but I pause it again.  
"I didn't ask you Bob, now did I?" She says hitting him. "What do you think?"

Melinda's breath smells like granny smith apples with a hint of alcohol, meaning the bottle they'd be using was drunk by her and Andrea.  
So, Melinda's a little tipsy. And trust me when I say this, tipsy Melinda is a very fun person.

"Sounds like fun," I say, winking at her as I shut the game system off. "Did you have some wine?"  
"More like half a bottle of Pinot Grigio," she laughs and then leans her head on my shoulder.

She's always told me she hates her laugh, but every time I hear her giggling through her nose, snorting adorably, I fall a little more in love with her.

"You two are gross," Bob mutters and walks into the kitchen.  
"Come on..." She giggles and pulls me toward the kitchen, where we all sit on the floor with the bottle in between us.

What's the harm in playing a game where you get kissed? We're all adults and friends... who knows, it might actually be fun.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

"No way," I sigh as the bottle stops spinning and lands on Bobby.

All I wanted was to have some fun and be able to kiss Jim, but no.

"Come on, Melinda! It's just Bobby," Andrea urges on, nudging me.  
"Exactly! It's Bobby." I mutter. "I'm not doing it."  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Bobby interjected with a smirk my way. "Melinda, I know you want to kiss me. It's okay - everyone does."  
"Come on Mel.. it's just a little smooch," she laughs and nudges me. "Just get it over with."

I eye him and roll my eyes.

Around me, Andrea and Bobby start chanting kiss and I sit still, feeling uncomfortable as Andrea tries to move me closer to him.

"Stop," Jim says loudly. It goes silent and everyone turns to him. "She said… she said she doesn't want to do it, so don't force her."  
Bobby turns to Jim with a teasing smirk. "You're just scared she'll kiss me and cancel the wedding," he laughs.

I hate how everyone teases him. I hate it because I love everything about him. His sensitivity, his morals, his respect, his humor.

Everything.

So, I reach out and move the bottle, making it point to everyone.

Jim looks between the bottle and her with a smirk. I only smile and lean closer until our lips met in a kiss.

Perfect.  
Loving.  
Simple.

I sit back down and feel my head spin slightly as the oven beeps.

"Dinner's done!" I squeal and try to stand up and regain my balance momentarily.

I am a little tipsy from the cheap alcohol Andrea brought, but not _that_ tipsy. Not the tipsy Melinda that Jim adores.

I quickly pull on oven-mitts and reach inside the oven for the glass pan.

"Yum! Who made it?" Jim asks as I pull out a pan of enchiladas.  
"I did!" I say placing it on the stove-top proudly.  
"Is that so?" Jim laughs as I take the oven mitt and throw it on the counter.  
"Yes... I did it all by myself, thank-you-very-much." I laugh and then smile.  
"So just because I'm dead doesn't mean I get any credit?" The older Italian woman, who previously owned our apartment, says appearing next to me.  
"Shhh," I say to the ghost and smile.  
"Who are you shushing? No one said anything," Bobby laughs. "I think your fiance is losing it Clancy. First she didn't want to kiss me and now she's shushing no one." "Shut up, Bob." He says smiling down at her. "Now help, eh? Why don't I believe you?"  
"Well I got a teensy bit of ghostly help," I whisper.  
"Teensy? More like I gave you orders and you followed," the woman scoffs and disappears.  
"I should really deal with her..." I sigh and then rub my temples softly. "I've been putting it off since we moved in."  
"Well we wouldn't have this wonderful dinner without her," he laughs and then I push him away.  
"You're such a dick," I say going over to the drawer to find a spatula.  
"You love me," he whispers in my ear, his arms wrapping around me as he nuzzles his head against my neck.  
"That's debateable." I say, grabbing the spatula and smacking him with it.  
"You're gonna get it!" He says as I throw the spatula on the counter and running toward the living room laughing.

He chases me around Andrea's apartment, his fingers grazing against my hips multiple times before he corners me on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"You're so done for," he chuckles and jerks one way as I do.

I jerk one way and quickly run the other, but he tackles me on the sofa.

He chuckles slowly and warmly, reminding me of honey. He has a crooked little laugh to match his crooked little smile.

"I love you," he says caressing my cheek softly.

The corners of his mouth lift up into a smile and his dimples crinkle. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn.

"What are you smiling for?" I ask and hesitantly look up at him.

The swirls of emotion I see there make me gasp. Lust and desire.

"You're just so damn beautiful..." He says leaning down to kiss me.

As our lips crushed together, I feel like I am walking on air. It is magic, the way his lips connect with mine. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips soft and loving.

We didn't even notice Bobby and Andrea slipping out until the door closes with a soft click.


	87. It's Called Growing Up

**AN: In honor of my little sisters birthday, I thought a birthday chapter was needed. Also, it gave me a chance to explore something with Katie and an event that happened in season three. There is also a little tie as to how Melinda got pregnant in chapter 34.**

**Ages:**

**Katie - 7  
Melinda - 33  
Jim - 36  
Aaron - 3**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 87  
It's Called Growing Up**

***Katie's Point of View***

"Mom!" I call out, dropping my backpack on the shelf just inside the door and changing into my house slippers.

My mom has a thing about us walking inside the house with our shoes on. So, it's automatic for me to take my shoes off the moment I walk in the house.

"I'm in here, Katie," she says from the kitchen. "Be quiet... your brother is napping."  
"Sorry," I whisper back and run into the kitchen.

She's peeling potatoes for dinner and is wearing the most beautiful dress The dress is a berry purple. The sleeves hang gently around her elbows and the bottom of the dress pools near her ankles. The sash ribbon in the middle was held with a tiny flower pin, and her neck held a beautiful, diamond necklace.

"Why are you cooking? It's your birthday!" I say, taking the knife away from her.  
"It's no big deal. I'm the same person I was yesterday," she says and there is a smile in her voice that makes my heart soar.

Mom always carries this cloud of happiness everywhere she goes and I recently learned that my brother, Aaron and I were responsible for most of it. But then again she is a very happy and loving person. My dad, on the other hand, is generally even-tempered, heroic and upbeat.

They seem like complete opposites and yet they compliment each other completely. If Dad was energy and light, Mom was the planet around which he revolved – solid, heavy, with a powerful pull.

I take over where she left off while she uncovers the meat that was marinating in the metal baking pan.

"I learned something really interesting in school today. Remember when I told you we were studying history about our town?" I ask.  
"I remember," she responds.

At this point, my father walks into the kitchen carrying a white box and a brown paper bag that he sets right next to my mother. From the raised eyebrow and sudden twinkle in her eyes, I would bet anything they are cheese buns.

"Remember what?" he says as he kisses my forehead before setting the box carefully on the counter.  
"Well, I was telling mom all about how in school we are learning about Grandview the other day." I run the water through the potatoes in the strainer when I look over at her, catching the grim set of her lips.

She remembers our discussion well – the discovery, the sickness, and the St. Agnes church that the preacher locked all these people up in, after which she said she didn't want to hear anymore.

I still wonder why... maybe she had to cross over a ghost from there before I was born or something.

"Katie…" My father says in a warning tone.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell you about the church anymore. But do you know that your birthday falls on the same day as the official discovery of Grandview?" I say excitedly. "In fact, it was a National Holiday in most countries until the time of The Dark Days."  
"Really?" Mom says, her brown eyes bright with curiosity almost despite herself.  
"Yeah! Mom, your birthday is synonymous with the beginning and construction of this town"" I purposefully imitate Mr. Lowel's nasally accent as he made this grand statements about great moments in history.

My mother chuckled even though she did not like that I make fun of my teachers.

"Okay... let's get back to cooking, my little history buff." She says touching my back softly.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

"You know, they still prefer you at bedtime over me," I say walking into the bedroom with him and unzipping my dress.

Jim looks over at me from his closet to meet my eyes.

"Yeah, right," he scoffs lowering his head in doubt, returning his gaze back to his closet where he promptly changed from his scrubs - finally - into his pajamas.  
"Seriously, that over there," I gesture with my hand towards the kid's rooms, "That was just all show." I unclip my bra and feel his eyes on me as I pull out a pair of shorts and tank top. "The past two nights they missed you since you were working the overnight shift."  
"Really?" He asks and pulls back the comforter and slips into bed.  
"Are you kidding me? All evening it was 'when is Daddy coming home?' and 'do it the way Daddy does' and 'Daddy does it better'." I laugh and then slip on the clothes and then into bed next to him.

He looks over at me in disbelief, unsure if I am just saying so to make him feel better.

"It's true," I shrug before wrapping my hands around him. "Listen, I know I sometimes give you a hard time about all the hours you put in at the hospital." Jim arches an eyebrow in my direction as turns on the tv and flips through the channel. "Fine, a lot of the time, but you have to understand, I know why you do it. And even though that place takes you away from us more than I'd like, in the end I know it's all for us. You're a good man, Jim. And an even greater father. We just miss you." I look down at the bed as I settle back into my pillows and with a muffled voice say, "I miss you."  
"I know, and that's why I want to make it up to you, to all of you. I feel like I've missed out on so much this year, like I let you down by not being there when I should have." He releases a shaky breath and bites down on his bottom lip, attempting to stop the tears that threaten to fall from the corners of his eyes. He grasps my hand with his, capturing my attention in a serious and determined stare. "Mel, I won't make that mistake again. I promise. Happy Birthday..."

I look at the white box in his hand, no longer able to meet his gaze. I cock my head to the side curiously as I gesture with my chin.

"What's in the package?" I ask with a smile.  
"Open it," he says placing it in her lap.  
"You know... you don't have to get me anything." I say unwrapping the ribbon from the package with a smirk.  
"Spoiling you is my speciality," he laughs as I open the box and smile. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it..." I say smiling at the snowglobe of Grandview's square. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

I reach over and kiss him softly, my hand touching his face softly as I pull away and look at him.

"So what are we watching?" I ask setting the globe on my nightstand and settling into his arms, my head on his chest.  
"I don't know... find a movie," he says softly.  
"Hey... what's the matter?" I say looking up at him.  
"I just... I feel like you deserve more. You deserve a husband that's home every day at normal hours." He sighs.  
"And you deserve a normal wife that doesn't see ghosts," I reply.  
"I never said that," he says looking down at me. "I love your gift..."  
"Just like I never said that I deserve a husband that's home every day. I love you. I love your crazy hours and job because you love it." I say straddling him and holding his face in my hands. "The look on your face when you told me how you saved a person's life today makes all the downsides worth it because one day you'll be the top man at that place. And on that day, you'll be able to be home with us every day at normal hours."

Jim sighs, his eyes fluttering shut as I continue to press a trail of soft kisses along his hand… his wrist… his palm.

The stifling feeling of regret that for so long has followed him starts to loosen its hold over his conscience, and the tension in his muscles begin to melt away. My fingers soon take the place of my lips as I rub soothing strokes up his forearm, coaxing his hand to let go of the remote. The corners of his mouth twitch into a grin as he leans forward to comply, but his eyes shoot open the moment he feel a damp heat at his fingertips.

"What?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow in his direction as I run his fingers up and down the seam of my shorts.  
"What are you doing?" He hisses under his breath, attempting to pull his hand away but failing when my grip around his wrist tightened. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "What about the kids?"  
"The kids are asleep," I answer in a low, sultry voice.

He sucks in a breath slowly and groans quietly as I press his palm flat against my crotch, the heat from my center seeping through the fabric to warm his fingertips.

"And like I said, they're not the only ones who've missed you," I whisper.

With that, he presses his lips against mine; no longer able to contain the desire, he has to show me just how much he misses me too.

"Jim! What are you doing?" I gasp as he quickly pushes me underneath him.  
"Making good on my promise," he says as he lowers himself against me. "And finishing what you started."

My entire body shudders when he runs his palms up the insides of my thighs, his fingers fanning out to spread my legs open slowly as a devilish grin overtakes his face.

"Now, if this is going to work, you need to be quiet. Can you do that?" He asks as he raises his eyebrows.

I nod furiously as I suck in my bottom lip between my teeth. I know he loves it when I do that. The small and innocent gesture never fails to send a primal urge to claim me rushing through his veins. He reaches up with one hand to tug down the elastic waistband of my shorts, but pauses for a moment to place an open-mouthed kiss over my center, eliciting a whimper from me. If I wasn't already dripping wet, he knew from that sound and from the tremor in my voice, that I sure as hell am now.

It boosts his ego knowing that after all these years, he still has this effect on me and that I still crave him as much as he craves me.

He strips off my shorts and panties with one quick motion and doesn't waste time tossing my legs over his shoulders as he positions his face between my thighs. The muscles in my stomach clench and my belly button dips as I suck in a breath slowly.

I need to get him against me or in me... now.

Knowing an impatient moan might spring him into action, she lets one out, her legs shaking with anticipation.

It sparks him into action as he leans forward and swipes the flat of his tongue along my slit. With two fingers, he spreads my folds, revealing my swollen clit that he greedily latches onto.

"Oh _Jim_!" I gasp, leaning into him as he circles the tip of his tongue around and around at a dizzying pace.

Spurred on by my more than enthusiastic response, he releases one of his hands and drapes it across my stomach, holding me in place as he sucks, licks and teases until my thighs begin to shake against the sides of his face. Knowing that I am teetering on the edge, just moments away from falling apart, he releases his hold on me and reaches up beneath my tank top to toy with my breasts.

With the added sensation as he rolls one nipple between his fingers, my head pushes into the pillow and I cum with a shuddering moan. He grunts against my folds when my hand snakes around his head to hold him in place, and he continues to lavish me as I ride out the aftershocks of me orgasm. The muscles of my legs went momentarily rigid before I slump into the bed and peer out at him. He places one last lingering kiss to my center before pulling away, unable to contain the grin that is stretching across his face.

He kneels before me and snakes a hand behind my neck to draw me in, closing the distance between them to capture me in a kiss, but the moment our lips touched, a loud thud followed by an ear-piercing wail fills the air.

With a heavy sigh and an unimpressed frown, I reach down to retrieve my shorts off the floor, but to my surprise, Jim rises to his feet and stops me, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"I'll handle it," he says smiling. "I'll be back in a sec."  
"You sure?" I ask settling back into bed.  
"Positive..." He says pressing a kiss against my lips.

He walks away and reaches the doorway of our room, he looks back as he readjusts the tent in his pants and winks.

"What do you think about adding another Clancy to the bunch?" He asks leaning against the doorway.  
"I don't know... don't you think we have enough on our plate?"  
"It was just a thought," he says smiling. "I think we'd be fine."  
"Okay," I say smiling at him. "We can have another baby... just promise me something."  
"What?" He asks as Aaron whines again.  
"Daddy..." Aaron sniffles.  
"Coming buddy," he calls out and looks back at me.  
"Just take more time off when you can," I say and he nods before turning to leave.  
"Don't you dare move an inch, I'm not done with you yet." He says closing the door behind him softly.


	88. Reunited

**AN: I felt like exploring the world of Jim and Melinda dating. I'm working on an update for the sequel so don't worry. It should be up soon :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 23  
Melinda - 19  
**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 88  
****Reunited**

***Jim's Point of View***

I've been to parties.

Good and bad. And I'd say this was a total disaster and that's a lot coming from me.

"Clancy!" Alex McAlister, the stereotypical frat boy, calls out as he sees me sitting on the couch with my beer.  
"Alex," I say as he plops down next to me.  
"How have you been?" He asks downing the drink in his hand before tossing it at some pledge's head.  
"Keeping busy... I see you're still the same jackass you were before I graduated," I say and take a swing of my beer.  
"I see you're still not getting any tail," he chuckles and stands up. "Well I'll be going to... you know... get laid."  
"Have fun," I say as he walks toward a smaller brunette.

She turns slightly and looks over at him. His arm winding around her waist as he guides her out of the room.

Melinda?

I can't just let him steal her away. I haven't been able to get that mysterious girl out of my mind. I also can't let her sleep with a guy like Alex.

"Where are you taking me?" Melinda askas as Alex pulls her up the stairs.  
"Somewhere quiet... where we can talk," he laughs as I quietly follow behind them up the stairs.

He's been using this trick since his sophomore year and has done some terrible things to girls up here. Things I used to let slide because I was either drunk or getting some myself, but a girl like Melinda deserves someone to chase after her, to save her.

Everyone does.

"I think outside would be much better than somewhere up here," she says following him down the hallway.  
"Come on... I don't bite," he laughs and opens his bedroom door.  
"Why should I trust you?" She asks leaning on the doorframe.  
"Because I'll make you an outcast if you don't," he laughs and pushes her inside. "Oh come on... you knew... they always do. Now take off your clothes or I'll do it."  
"No. Let me out of here," she says fighting back as I walk down the hallway.  
"Clancy! Give me a hand here will ya?"  
"Sure," I say grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "Oh come on... you knew one day some guy would kick your ass. No girl deserves to be hurt by you."  
"Just because you can't get any-" He says trying to get loose.  
"Shut up." I say punching him in the gut. "Melinda go... I've got this."

She scurries out of the room as I shove him to the floor and knock him out.

"That should each you something... I hope," I say as I look at my hand, my knuckles bruised and bloodied.

Now, to go find Melinda.

For twenty minutes I looked before I found her sitting silently on some dumpy couch in the darkest corner of the quietest room.

"Of all places I thought I'd see you again I wouldn't expect it to be here," I say sitting down next to her.  
"What makes you think I'm not a party girl?" She laughs and then looks at me.  
"You seem more like a stay at home and read kind of girl," I say and she hits me softly.  
"Rude!" She retorts. "I can see you're still kind of an asshole."  
"And you're still kind of snippy," I say smiling at her.  
"I could've taken care of myself up there, you know," she replies.  
"There is a few words you could say to me," I say looking over at her.  
"Like what?" She chuckles.  
"Thank you..." I say nudging her side.  
"Fuck you," she laughs and then pushes my side.  
"Aw come on, Mel," I tease. "I'm just joking... you don't owe me anything."  
"I know I don't, but thank you. It was very... hot seeing you all protective like that." Her brown eyes flash in the dim light.

How is it possible for her to have gotten even prettier since the last time I saw her.

"Had to do something to get your attention, didn't I?" I say and takes the opportunity to slide a little closer to her on the couch. "You look beautiful."

She scoffs, tugging at the sleeves of her oversized sweater. "That's a such a shitty and cliche line, Clancy."

It's the truth, though.

The dark leggings she wears clings to her slender legs, tucked into rich brown boots that hug her calves. The sweater is one that my grandmother would own, but on her it looks sweet. I can't help but notice the way it's loose on her neck, sliding off her shoulder a little to reveal her collar bone.

"Can't take a compliment?" I ask and stand up.  
"Where are you going?" She asks looking up at me.  
"I'm ditching this places... I'm over parties. I went to way too many of them here when I was in college." I sigh and then hold out my hand. "Wanna come along?"  
"Why not, this party sucks anyways." She says taking my hand and following me out the door.

We walk outside, the music fading as we walk toward my truck.

"What if I told you I might just be in love with you?" I ask, leaning closer as we reach my truck.

My nose brushes against hers and for the first time since I last saw her. I'm close enough to see that she has freckles all along the bridge of her nose. Her eyes close and her breath catches.

Fuck.

"Well," she says slowly, her eyes still closed. He frowns until he feels her hand trace up his thigh. "So I'd say I probably need to see some proof."

I can feel her warm breath on my face and neck. She looks up and just as we make eye contact, I swoop in and capture her lips.

I push her against my truck softly.

My hand slides up her sweater and I feel my fingers against her sweet skin again, my lips against hers again.

While her hands go straight into my thick, dark hair while I firmly grab her ass and pull her as close to me as I could possibly get. Before I could get too carried away with kissing her, I broke away.

"Let's go back to my place," I gasp and press my face against her cheek.  
"Yes sir," she laughs like a giddy school girl. "Now there's something I've got to tell you."  
"And what would that be?" I ask opening the door to my truck.  
"I might just be in love with you too..." She whispers and then smiles softly.


	89. Father

**AN: I forgot to mention that last chapter was set after chapter 20 :) But I haven't done anything with Jim's father other than mention the abuse he inflicted on Jim as a child, but I thought this was a well overdue chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21  
**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 89**  
**Father**

***Jim's Point of View***

I watch my wife undress from my spot in bed as the morning sky turns a light pink and orange.

It couldn't have been later than seven thirty in the morning.

"You off today?" She asks as she examines her closet in her bra and panties. "I could've swore you works an early shift today."  
"Bobby and I traded shifts because he has a date tomorrow," I say rolling onto my stomach with a huff. "So I'm enjoying my view."  
"I can see that," she laughs. "Blue or purple?"  
"Blue," I mutter into my pillow.  
"You didn't even look!" She says poking my side.  
"You have always looked better in blue," I grunt, but turn my head anyways. "I still choose blue. You happy?"  
"Thank you," she says hanging up the purple dress again before undoing the belt and zipper.

She lays the belt on the bed and slips the dress over her body slowly, a smirk on her face as she does so.

"Could you zip me?" She asks, holding her hair up.  
"Yeah," I sigh and sit up, my hand searching for the zipper.

I eventually find it and zip it up slowly, pressing a kiss to her back every few inches as I do.

"I do actually have to get to work," she says, grabbing her belt and walking away from the belt as she fastens it around her waist. "Boots or heels?"  
"I'm not a shoe person," I laugh and then look over her with a smile. "Sorry."  
"I'll just wear my leather boots. I need to break them in anyway," she says, walking back toward the bed. "I look good, right?"  
"You always look good," I say looking up at her as she leans over my head. "But today, you look perfect."  
"Are you sure this doesn't make my hips look too wide?" She says, referencing to the belt that tightens the dress around her waist and helps show off her hips.  
"No. You look perfect," I say touching the corner of her mouth to wipe away some leftover toothpaste. "Now go to work. I'll see you for lunch."

Melinda kisses me goodbye before leaving the room, and I roll back over and try to get a few more hours of sleep. And then my wish is crushed by the phone ringing.

The sad feminine voice of my mother tells me that my father passed away from congestive heart failure. It was unexpected to say the least.

My mother cries softly into the phone; I don't. I don't do anything, actually. I cradle the phone to my ear for hours, staring blankly at the wall, unable to hear the obnoxious beeping that signals the disconnect.

This is how Melinda finds me when she comes home for lunch.

"My father is dead," I tell her blankly when I feel her sit beside me.

She gently pulls the phone from my grasp and sets it on the hook, squeezes my hand gently and pulls me close.

"I'm sorry," she whispers in my ear; I shake my head.  
"He died a long time ago to me," I mutter softly.  
"Jim don't say that..." She sighs.  
"Do you se-" I begin to reply.  
"No," she answers blankly. "What are the plans?"  
"I haven't seen him since I was nineteen, Melinda." I say softly. "He hated me since I was born."  
"I know..." She says softly, her head on my shoulder. "You don't owe him a thing. We can always just stay here and resume our lives."  
"My mother would never forgive me if I did that. His wake will be the day after tomorrow." I reply.  
"I thin-" She starts to say.  
"I think we should go," I say.  
"Oh?" She whispers. "Surprised?" I ask.  
"That you said it on your own? A little..." She replies.  
"Can Andrea watch over the store? I'm gonna call Sulley," I say, grabbing the phone and slipping out of bed.  
"Yeah. I"ll figure things out," she replies as I walk toward the bedroom door. "Hey Jim?" I look over my shoulder toward her and slowly dial the firehouse number. "If you ever just want to talk... about your dad-"  
"I know," I reply softly and look to the floor. "Not now... not yet."

And with that, I left the room.

* * *

_"You bastard!" His father roared. "How dare you speak to me that way!"  
"I'm sorry dad," a young twelve year old Jim cried. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."  
"Don't call me dad... you and I both know that you are nothing but scum to me. I should've told your mother to have an abortion..." He says, then he slapped him and shoved him into the wall, destroying the glass vase that sat on the table a few feet from them._

_The glass shattered everywhere he then shoved him down to the floor._

_"Look what you did! That was your mother's favorite vase..." He screamed and kicked him into the table. "Clean it up! Then you'll pay for a new one."_

_The glass sticking to the palm of his hands and legs. He knew he couldn't anything but burst into tears._

_He didn't dare to even ask him to stop knowing that it only makes him more angry. He kicked him once more, his shoe going into his stomach, but he can't take the pain anymore._

_"Stop please! Please just stop..." Jim sobbed. "I'll clean it up, just please... please stop."_

**~x~**

"You okay?" Melinda asks squeezing his hand as we stand outside my parents house.  
"I'm fine," I sigh and ring the doorbell.  
"Jim..." She says squeezing his forearm softly. "Please just talk to me."  
"Not now," he replies softly as his mother opens the door.  
"Jim, Melinda... I'm so glad you came," Faith says, letting us inside.

We walk inside and it was just as it was when I left nine years ago. The same furniture, the same colored walls and the same glass vase sitting atop the wooden table in the middle of the foyer. Well not the original, not even the fourth or fifth one, but the same kind.

"You two will be staying in your old room, Jim" Faith explains. "I believe you still know your way around."  
"I do," I answer softly. "Thanks mom."  
"Okay... I'll see you in a bit." Faith says going to talk to someone.  
"I'll show you around," I say leading her up the stairs, our bags in my hand and her hand in my mother. "And yes, she's different around her friends... you know that, but she always was around my father. I'm glad you never met him."  
"Jim when are we going to talk... you have been avoiding me since your mother called." She says as we walk inside my old bedroom, the walls still a pale green ad littered with photos of me and my 'friends.'  
"What do you want to talk about?" I say setting our bags on the bed.  
"The elephant in the room," she says shutting the door. "You don't want to be here. You despised your father and you still do. And you have every right in the entire universe too. But you do not have the right to ignore me when I didn't do anything wrong!" She walks closer to me, her hands touching my face softly. "You are always there for me when I need you, when I need my rock... but you won't let me be there be there for you! You just shut me out and act like I don't exist!"  
"What do you want me to say Melinda?" I yell and then pull my hair slightly.  
"ANYTHING!" She pleads and then looks up at me. "Just talk to me Jim!"  
"Fine. You wanna hear my sob stories?" I say and pull off my shirt. "You see this scar right here on my back and this little bump on my nose? That was from when I got a detention my freshman year of high school for fucking around with my brother Dan, but did Dan get in trouble? Of course not... it was my fault. And see this little black mark? That is from when he kicked my rib in too many times. Oh, and my personal favorite... this is long savy scar under my hair is from when he smashed that vase in the entryway for what seemed like the millionth time, but this time it was over my head and I got twenty seven stitches in my scalp... I was nineteen. An adult and was still hit around my father. And what did he do after smashing it over me? He made it seem like I tried to kill myself over my stupid girlfriend from school! And the fucking cops believed him! And so did my mother..." I fall to my knees. "He made me feel worthless and that I wouldn't ever be loved. That I didn't deserve to be cared for."  
"Jim..." She cries and falls to her knees, I push her away slightly, but she wraps her arms around me anyway. "I love you... you are the most caring and kind human being I have ever met. How? I have no clue... you're just resilient I guess. But don't ever think that I don't love you or don't care or appreciate you. Okay?"  
"Okay..." I sob into her chest as she kisses my cheek softly. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," she whispers softly into my ear.


	90. Sunday's Like This

**Ages:**

**Jim - 30  
Melinda - 26  
Katie - 13 months**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 90**  
**Sunday's Like This**

***Jim's Point of View***

When Melinda's foot kicked my side, it took me a moment to register where they were coming from. She hasn't had a nightmare in weeks, and it has been even longer since one was this bad.

She is screaming so loudly it drowns out everything I am saying to her. Those sedative phrases that more often than not bring her out of the depths of terror did nothing. Even my touches couldn't begin to calm her thrashing this time.

Each scream feels like a stab in the heart. Each strike of her fists against my skin stings more than it should have. She is trapped in a Hell I can't pull her away from, and the only thing I can do is stay by her side and wait for it to pass on its own, all while trying to listen beyond her screams for the sound of the screams of another — our daughter.

Thankfully, they never come.

There is a thin sheen of sweat covering Melinda's body when I am finally able to pull her into my embrace. We don't speak at all while I rake my fingers through her damp hair. As I let her back rest against my chest in attempts to coax her breathing back down to a normal rhythm, her hands are wrapped so tightly around my arm that I am certain her nails left a marks.

I don't mind.  
I never have.

Now I watch her sleeping peacefully next to me once again. Her chest rises and falls with each breath, and her hand is relaxing as it rests against the pillow, no longer balled into a tight fist or gripping my arm. Even though the sun is beginning to rise, I don't want her to wake yet.

I sit at the edge of the bed for a minute, making sure she is okay before standing and slipping out of the bedroom as quietly as I can. Katie's bedroom is just the next room over, and I'm not surprised to see her sitting in her crib playing with a plush doll when I peek in.

"Hey, Katie Cat," I whisper, chuckling when her head shoots up to look at me in the doorway. "How long have you been awake?"

I'm not sure why I ask the question. At thirteen months old, she's too young to answer me. Instead, she scrambles to the end of the crib and pulls herself up to stand, smiling widely at me. I pull her out of the crib easily and hold her close, laughing at the messy mop of hair on her head.

"Your hair is growing like weeds," I say as I rifle through her dresser and find an outfit for her to wear. "We are going to have to convince mama to cut it just a little bit, so you can see."

Katie squeals at the mention of Melinda and excitedly grabs for my nose as she attempts to pivot her tiny body to the side so she can see the doorway clearly.

"Mama's still asleep," I tell her, setting her down so I can change her. "You'll see her in a little bit."

When we make our way out to the hallway, I press my finger to my lips.

"Shhh," I whisper. "We don't want to wake up mama."

Katie mimics my action by placing a tiny finger over her pursed lips when we get to the bedroom door. I push it open slowly, careful not to make a sound and peer in. Rather than seeing Melinda still asleep like I had expected to, she is sitting up in bed. The sheets pool around her crossed legs and she seems to look disoriented.

"Hey," I murmur gently. "Are you okay?"  
"I wasn't sure where you were," she says, her voice rough and gravelly from sleep.

I push the door open further and allow Katie to poke her head in so she can see why I got out of bed. She lights up when she sees her mother.

"I wanted to get her before she started to cry and woke you up," I explain, bringing Katie into the bedroom and sitting on the bed with her. "Are you hungry?"  
"A little," she says with a nod.

She seems to be okay now. No longer sweating or showing any signs of anxiousness. I know better than to ask her about it now.  
She won't answer until she's ready, and she won't answer with Katie in the room. It'll have to wait until later.

"Do you want some toast?" I ask.

Melinda nods again.

"And maybe some orange juice?" She asks.  
"Okay," I smile. "Come on, Katie. Let's go make breakfast."

I'm just about to pluck our little girl from the bed when Melinda puts her hand on my forearm.

"No," she says. "I want her to stay up here with me."

Smiling again, I turn to leave the room, looking back just in time to see Katie crawl under the covers with Melinda as she turns on tv and onto her show.

I work as quickly as possible, toasting enough bread for all three of us to eat. I set the full plate on a tray along with Melinda's orange juice and take it back upstairs, eager to get back to my girls.

Balancing the tray carefully, I make my way back upstairs to the bedroom and push the door open with my backside. I set the tray down on the bed and draw the curtains open, filling the room with sunlight.

"See, Katie," she says. "Daddy's back with some toast!"

As I slip back into bed, she grabs for a piece of toast and pulls it apart. She continues to break it into smaller pieces, setting them on the tray for Katie who eagerly and hurriedly begins to trap the morsels between her tiny fingers.

"Daddy makes good toast, huh, Katie?" She asks after Katie quickly finishes all of the pieces of toast on the tray.

Katie squeaks, muttering something that sounds like toast, but I can't be sure.

"There's something under this sheet," I say, giving Melinda a look that lets her know to play along.  
"You're right," she says with a smirk. "I think we better investigate."

It's good to see her smiling this morning. After a nightmare as rough as hers was, I wouldn't be surprised if her entire day was shrouded in gloom, but she seems to have bounced back pretty quickly. The ghost must not have a tight enough grip on her yet.

"It's right underneath this tray," I say suspiciously, setting my hand down and patting the sheets near Katie's foot. "I think I know what it is!"  
"I see it now," she says, leaning down to peer under the tray.

Katie looks at me, then to Melinda before turning her focus back on me. She makes a grunt of protest, like she desperately wants to know what's under the sheet when I grab her foot.

"It's a foot!" I crow, tickling Katie. She giggles and falls backward onto the bed, squirming in attempts to free her foot from my grasp.

Before she can kick the tray and send orange juice flying all over the bed, Melinda quickly moves the tray and sets it on the floor, coming back to sit down on my side of the bed next to me.

"He got you again, Katie," she says. "Don't worry, you'll get him back when you get bigger."  
"I'm sure she will," I laugh.  
"Did you see how she points, yet?" She asks. "She just started doing it the other day."  
"No, she won't do it for me," I say looking at my wife.  
"Katie?" She says gently. "Katie, where's daddy?"

It takes her a moment, but slowly she raises her hand, pointing her finger out in my direction.

"And where's mama?" I ask.

Katie then moves her hand so her finger points at Mel. I chuckle at the sight of it, amazed at how fast she's growing.

"You're a smart one," I say. "I bet you'll be smarter than both of us soon."

Mel puts her arms out and Katie shuffles across the bed. Her hands wrap around her mom's fingers and she pulls herself up to stand, hanging onto Mel tightly on the uneven, soft surface of the bed.

"She'll probably be able to walk without falling so much soon, too," she says, smiling at her.  
"Then we're all in trouble," I say warmly, putting my arms out.  
"But then we can put her in dance classes. Doesn't that sound fun, baby girl?" She says.

Katie squawks excitedly and stumbles slightly, but Melinda keeps hold of her, letting go when she is finally stable. She takes a few steps on the bed and flings herself forward into my arms, laughing loudly when I curl her small body up and blow raspberries on her stomach.

I feel Melinda's head press against my shoulder and notice she's closing her eyes again.

"Are you still tired?" I ask. She nods. "Go back to sleep, I'll take Katie downstairs and keep her occupied."  
"Are you sure? Don't you work?" she asks, a yawn taking over.  
"Sleep," I say. "It's sunday. And we can talk about it later, if you want."  
"Okay," she says.

I give her a kiss and get up from the bed with Katie, letting Melinda slip under the covers on my side of the bed. We make our way to the door and turn around to look back at her from the doorway.

"Say bye to mama for now, Katie Cat," I say, waving at the bed.

katie picks up her hand and flutters it around in Mel's direction, smiling when she lifts her hand to wave back before we leave the doorway and head downstairs.

* * *

**AN: I thought a light chapter was definitely needed :) I'm working on a chapter for the sequel and Trust For Two, so keep an eye open! xx Mariah**


	91. School Supplies

**This is set mid-August.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 35  
Melinda - 31  
Katie - 5  
Aaron - 8 months**

**I'm so sorry for the setback! I got stuck with so many assignments and I had my ACT testing bleh. School. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 91  
School Supplies  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Mommy can we go shopping every day?" Katie giggles as she grabs a bag from the trunk.  
"I don't think my bank account would survive, sweetheart." I say grabbing the last two bags and closing the trunk.  
"You're probably right," she sighs.  
"I usually am," I say smiling at her. "Now I want you to bring that bag up to your room. We'll fix up your backpack for Monday after I put these groceries."  
"Okay!" She says running up the stairs as I open the front door.

I shake my head and walk toward the kitchen, but my husband stops in front of me and kisses me.

"Hey gorgeous..." He says blocking my entry.  
"Hello to you too!" I say softly. "Why are you blocking my way? What happened in here that you don't want me to see?"

I drop the grocery bags at the sight of our son on his hands and knees playing in a gooey white mess on the kitchen floor.

"I had a frosting for that cake for after dinner and the phone rang. So I'm writing down what Delia said about the store one minute and the next thing I know there's a crash in the kitchen and Aaron is sitting in the frosting!"

I feel my heart drop into my stomach as I rush to my son and pull him from the stick substance.

"Is he okay?" I say looking over him. "How the heck did he get to the pot?"  
"It may have been on an uneven surface or I could've knocked it down." He explains. "I could've moved it with how fast I ran to the phone. He only has a little cut on his forehead. I put some cream on it and a bandaid. It's probably closed by now."  
"…are you okay?" I say kissing my son's forehead.

This is a more delicate question. She runs her fingers through his hair.

The little boy gurgles back and she laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes, my handsome little man." I coo and then press my forehead against him. "Mama loves you... Jim will you put away the groceries and clean that up while I go change him?"  
"Yes," he says kissing her cheek and pinching our son's. "Hey bud."  
"Let's go change your diaper..." I coo and carry him over to the living room.

I set him down on his blanket and unbutton his onsie before quickly changing his diaper and setting him in his playpen.

"I'll be right back, my little man." I say kissing his forehead and walking to go throw the dirty diaper.

I stand in the doorway and throw it at the garbage, hoping it will make it in. And it does.

"Score!" I say high-fiving Jim. "Okay... that was weird."  
"That was adorable," he laughs and then kisses her. "I'll keep an eye on him. Go finish up with Katie."  
"You sure?" She asks looking over her shoulder at the little boy.

Aaron bounces in his playpen like he is dancing to music only he can hear. His head and arms go up and down while his face is a picture of concentration.

"What you doin over there, little man?" I say putting my hands on my hips as he spins himself around to look at me. "Are you dancin?"

He gurgles and gives her a toothy grin.

"You showin off those teeth of yours?" I smile and then walking toward his playpen. "You've got another one coming in... Jim?"  
"Yeah?" He calls out from the living room.  
"Aaron has another tooth coming in," I say picking him up.  
"That's nine now! Isn't it?" He asks walking toward me as I place him in the high-chair.  
"Yep. We'll have to get the orajel out before he goes to bed or he'll be up all night." I say buckling him in and then walking toward the fridge.

I grab a cup of mashed pea and a cup of bananas.

"Which ones buddy?" I ask as if he could answer me. "Peas or bananas?"

Despite the average baby speaking a lot earlier with a sibling who never really shuts up, Aaron has been shy about this. I know he can do it! He's said a few words here and there the past month, but he's really into his babble talk.

"Nanas..." He giggles.  
"Okay. Bananas," I say and then pause.

Wait.

Did he?

"Peas or bananas?" I ask again.  
"Nanas mama!" He says hopping in his seat.  
"Jim!" I yell excitedly.  
"What?" He says walking into the dining room.  
"He said something! He said he wants nanas mama!" I say practically throwing the peas in the fridge and running over to him.  
"That's my big boy!" Jim says pinching his cheek. "I'm going to go fix the cable. It went out again."  
"Okay," I say setting the cup of fruit on the highchair before picking him up.  
"Mama..." He yawns and lies his head on her shoulder.  
"Oh Aaron, I'm so proud of you buddy." I whisper and rub his back. "You can have some bananas after your nap. You look sleepy."

He knocks out on her shoulder in a matter of moments and she smiles before walking toward the stairs.

I rub softly into his back as I walk up the stairs and into the nursery. I lie him down and tuck him in before kissing his forehead.

"Mama loves you," I whisper and turn on the baby monitor and grab the other one and clip it to my jeans before walking over to Katie's room.

I find Katie hunched around her stuffed rabbit on her bed, pouting.

"Hi, baby," I say softly. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't find my princess folder," she mutters. "The Belle one, mommy! It is my favorite."

I look over the mess of school supplies that comes with having a soon-to-be kindergartener.

"Isn't this it?" I ask plucking a folder from the pile.  
"No... the one with just Belle." She pouts.  
"Well maybe it got put in one of the bags downstairs." I say kneeling down at the edge of her bed and hold out my hand.. "Want to come look with me?"

Katie nods slowly, running her little fingers up and down the palm of my hand that I held out for her.

Jim had just finished up fixing the tv in the living room.

"Jim?" I ask as I come down the last step.

Katie walks slowly beside me, her face pressed against the side of my thigh.

"Have you seen any folders?" I ask as I stand in front of the couch.  
"Is this the one?" He asks holding up the bright yellow Belle folder.  
"Yes!" Katie squeals and runs over to her father.

She jumps into his lap and wraps her arms tight around her father's neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost it daddy, but you found it! He found it mommy!" She says looking over at me and I couldn't help but smile and my favorite people.


	92. Conned By A Ghost

**I was watching second episode of the second season of Ghost Whisperer and a scene over the phone with Melinda and Jim while Melinda was away sparked this need inside of me for this chapter to happen lol. I switched things around a bit so that this could work, but nothing too drastic changed.**

**All you need to know is that instead of Kyle being the ghost, he's alive and it's someone else who I on't disclose because it doesn't deal to much with the story ;)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 27  
Melinda - 23**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 92  
Conned By A Ghost**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I frustratedly dial his number as I walk through the downtown part of Eastwick, Maine.

"How's Maine?" Jim asks  
"Just peachy," I sigh frustratedly. "You're not going to believe what just happened."  
"Well I can bet you're going to tell me all about it," he laughs.  
"You bet I am," I mutter and then pace back and forth.

**~x~**

"I just don't get it," I sigh and pace back and forth. "I had the right name and I had the right address..."  
"Well maybe he was confused, he pauses for a moment and adjusts the phone against his ear. "You say sometimes that these people don't know what's happening or going on"  
"No. I think this guy knows exactly what's going on." I sigh and then run my hand through my hair. "I think I'm being played."  
"Conned by a ghost, huh? That's not gonna look too good on the resume." He laughs.  
"Sure. Laugh at my misery, but should've been here. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life." I say sitting down on a bench with a huff. "Why is this guy manipulating me like this?"  
"Just come home... I'll be off by dinner time." He says softly.  
"No. It's getting late," I say looking at my watch, it's quarter last 3 pm. "Plus I'm too stressed to drive. I'm just- I'm gonna find a hotel or something and get a good nights sleep and start fresh in the morning."  
"Okay..." He sighs. "Just call me before you go to sleep?"  
"I will," I say softly.  
"Promise?" He says.  
"I promise," I smile softly and then stand up.  
"Alright. I love you," he says.  
"I love you too," I say and go off to find a place sleep tonight, luckily I packed clothes.

That's when I see him walking down the sidewalk with her on his arm and a silver ring on his finger.

He's with one of those prettier girls, a model maybe. At least he's happy.

* * *

"Kyle McCall. You told me about this guy." Jim sighs. "You went out with him in college."  
"Yeah... my freshman year when I was in Seattle." I sigh and sit down on my bed. "I was a fresh faced kid from out of town and had never truly had a boyfriend before him."  
"You said he hurt you." He sighs, I could hear the anger in his voice.

He hate Kyle with a firing passion and would love to kill him if he got the chance.

"Yeah. That was an understatement." I explain. "Kyle was the first guy I thought I was really in love with. Believe me, I did not trust easily. We were together for a year and half during my time in Seattle. He was complicated. He had this dark and attractive aura about him. One of those tortured souls you think you can save. I thought that if I opened myself up to him, that if I gave him everything, he'd had no choice but to love me back. But things changed... he became distant and I found him sleeping around with some sorority girls, but he talked me into giving him another chance and things were never the same after that." I feel the tears coming along and I hold them in. "He was stressed all the time and blamed me, we were fighting over every little thing and one day he hit me and everything stopped. I turned into this shell of a person. He convinced me to drop of out school and quit my job and shut Andrea out for a little over six months. And one day, I told him my secret in hopes of getting him to believe in himself again. In us. But that was it. He snapped and he left and took a shattered piece of my heart with him."  
"Still hurts?" He asks.  
"I guess. A little. First cut and all that." I sigh and lie back on the bed.  
"Now he wants a second chance." He sighs.  
"I'm sorry, Jim. I should've never told that I saw him. I know how you feel about him," I say softly.  
"Keeps things fresh," he laughs.  
"You were my second chance. I mean, you know that, right?" I say softly and smile. "I never thought I was going to be able to trust anyone again, let alone love someone after Kyle. And then there was you... my knight in firefighter gear."  
"At least he looked happy... he had this girl on his arm. She looked like a model of some sort." I sigh. "Definitely an upgrade from little ole me."  
"Hey, don't look talk on yourself. You are a million times hotter than that new girl of his and I didn't even see her." He replies. "I bet we have better sex than them."  
"Shut up," I laugh and then smile. "Wait... someone is at my door. I wonder who it is... ooh maybe its that room service I ordered over an hour ago. I'm gonna have to call you back."  
"I see how it is. Food is better than me," he laughs. "You better call me back."  
"I will. I promise," I reply and hang up as I jump from the bed and open the door. "Jim? What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd surprise you." He smiles and tucks his phone in his pocket. "You surprised?"  
"I am..." I say and pull him close. "I really needed you. Especially now."

He kisses my cheek and then my neck.

"How'd you get time off?" I ask looking up at him.  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he smiles.  
"I love you," I say and pull him inside. "Wanna test that better sex theory?"  
"You know it," he laughs softly.

Before the door is even closed he wraps his arms around me from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and I want to turn around. His right hand drops to my thigh, pulling up the skirt that hangs so loose just above my knees.

I couldn't move even if I tried, like his fingers have short circuited my mind in the best possible way. He turns me around and we tumble against the door, slamming it shut, his eyes searching mine. I smile and kiss him back as he knew I would. With my lips I feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting a grin. We've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better.

Jim's finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch, my skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over my skin, my body has a transitory paralysis, my mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His head moves around to my left ear and he whispers what's coming next. Suddenly he throws me onto the bed and swiftly jumps on top of me like an animal with it's prey in its grasp.

My body is on pause-mode as I pull him in for a kiss that's both soft and hard. Both of us move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice, not in the four years we've been lovers.

The human body is capable of sex long before the mind is mature enough to handle the emotions that go with it. Sex isn't just a fun thing like laser tag or bungee jumping, it is a powerful union between two souls. Isn't that why we say "lovers"?

I can never see anything sinful about sex between consenting adults, what people do is their own business, but the most damaging cultural dislocation is the one between sex and love. Sex should always be an act between two souls who love one another deeply, who are are committed to one another, for it is a deeply spiritual act that bonds.

As a species we are happiest with life long mates. That is why older adults often caution young people not to run in too fast, to take time and be sure. To feel the heady passion that sex brings without the love to keep the bond strong ultimately brings damage not easily repaired.

That is why emerging adults need to truly understand the difference between passionate love and lust. One builds strong relationships, keeps our souls healthy and our self esteem high, while the other is fireworks in the moment but ultimately leaves us empty, shallow and addicted like the junkie.

"I love you," he whispers as he throws his jacket on the floor. "You know that right?"  
"I do. And you know I love you?" I ask looking up up at him.  
"I do," he says smiles at me as he looks over me. "Now come here..."

* * *

I relax softly as I wash my upper body with a bar of soap inside the bathtub and feel his hands rubbing my shoulders softly.

"Mmm... right there." I moan softly and feel his fingers slowly unwinding the kinks in my shoulders. "Oo fuck. Press a little harder."  
"Moaning like that is gonna turn me on," he laughs and then kisses the back of neck as he presses a little harder.  
"Who said that I wasn't trying too," I say looking back at him a small little smile.  
"You little..." He laughs and then pulls me close to him, his lips landing on my neck as his tugs of my pebbled nipple slightly. "Here or over on the bed?"  
"Here... I might die if you wait any longer," I gasp.  
"Well you're in charge here because I can't do much in this little tub," he laughs.  
"You know I love being in charge," I say turning around and kissing him deeply.

He inhales sharply when I grip him.

"Mel," he gasps.  
"What?" I ask, searching his eyes for the desire I love seeing in them and find it quickly.  
"Maybe we should move to the bed... you know... more room." He moans and then smiles.  
"Not yet," I laugh and then close the gap before kissing him deeply.

I caress him until he's ready, which didn't take too long, trust me.


	93. The Super Bowl

**Ages:**

**Jim - 25  
Melinda - 21  
Andrea - 21**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 93  
The Super Bowl**

***Melinda's Point of View***

When I made a bet with Jim last night, I was sure the Patriots would win. I was positive that Tom Brady would finally get that first ring after years of disappointment. The one to end the debate.

But now… well now I'm sure I'll be giving Jim exactly what he wants.  
In a Rams jersey.  
On my knees.

With a 30 seconds remaining, the teams are tied.

Huddled in the leather chair with Andrea's cat on my lap, looking anywhere but at the dismal screen, the first thing I register is my fiance's dismayed groan.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jim shouts in disbelieved anger, his hands tugging at his hair before he slumps back onto the sofa.

I watch as he crumbles with hunched shoulders, seeing him break in his Rams jersey.

I ignore the part of me that wants to go comfort him because my team is about to lose. I'm proud. Way too proud to console the winner. I just want to stay mad at him dammit. Mad at stupid Rams. What the hell is a Ram anyway? _This_ was not how the night is suppose to end… I am suppose to win.

The Rams may have missed the touchdown _that_ time, but they still had two downs left. My team only had dwindling seconds.

"No!"

That time it is Nathan, Andrea's newest boytoy, not even caring about neighbors we have underneath or near us when he jumps to his feet.

Then I finally hear it… or maybe it just finally registers in my head.

"And the ball is intercepted at the goal line! The ball is intercepted!" One of the game announcers says.

I swing my head back to the screen just in time to see the defensive play of the year: some unknown rookie grabbing the ball for his own. For his team.

"Holy shit!" Andrea screams as she scrambles up from the carpeted floor as and shuffles toward the screen.

What are the chances? What are the chances that the first turnover happens in the last twenty seconds on the one yard line? The one fucking yard line. One fucking yard away from winning the game. It has to be a joke. There must have been a fumble.

As I watch the replay once, twice, then again in slow motion I scream, my delayed reaction finally fast forwarding into shock and fluttering enjoyment. I push myself off the chair in one fluid motion, jumping ecstatically as my beer swirls around the green bottle before finally landing on my Brady jersey. My high-tuck jumps repeat constantly as I watch the replay again. And again.

"We did it! We did it," I chant before hurling myself into Andrea's arms. Andrea's hands immediately grasp under my legs and hoist me higher. The two of us actually screaming, high on the relief and adrenaline.

Finally all the drinks I chugged from hours of fear and depression boil against my skin bringing a hazy and blotched blush to my cheeks.

"This is absurd," I tell Andrea watching various reactions on the TV. Smiling evilly when the Rams' coach cringes.

The only two Patriots fans in the house roar alive with excitement. As Andrea begins to spin me around the room, I notice Jim, sunken on their couch with his head cradled miserably in his hands. When Andrea releases me, my legs fall to the ground and I make my way over to him. Silently.

When I finally loom above him, he looks up. His usually clear blue eyes are rimmed depressing red.

I straddle my fiance with a knowing smile gracing my face. My jeans rub against his as I sensuously push myself against him. My arms wind around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. I lean in, like I'm going to kiss him, but instead detour toward his cheek.

As my lips hover above the shell of his ear, I whisper, "I don't know about you, but I'm very excited for tonight."  
"I bet you are," he laughs and then looks up at me.  
"Oh come on... I would have been upset about losing the bet, but wouldn't be sad about the hot sex once everyone leaves." I whisper softly.  
"You're rubbing it in my face," he answers.  
"Maybe just a little," I say and smile at him. "Alright Bob, Andrea. Clear out before I start shedding my clothes."  
"And we're leaving," Andrea says pulling Nathan out by his hand. "Call me when ya'll are done so I can come back and not be scarred."  
"Yes ma'am," I laugh and then kiss him lightly on the lips. "Come on. Stop pouting or I won't take my top off."  
"Fine. See me?" He laughs. "I'm smiling."

***Jim's Point of View***

When her lips slowly curl up into that sexy grin that made me fall in love with her in the first place, I almost lost it. I need to hold her, to make sure she is real. I clumsily deposited my half empty beer bottle on the table next to the couch, I grasp her hips.

"Jim," I sigh, her lips barely grazing mine.

Hearing my name on her lips causes something to stir inside me, something I fear is not mature. It is as if my heart knows that it's keeper is just inches away from me, it is going into overdrive by the unexpected reunion. Being this close to her, feeling the softness of her skin under my touch is more than I could've hoped for after all these years.

All I have to do is lean forward.

Claim her lips with mine.  
She is right there.  
But I can't bring himself to move.

If this is going to go anywhere, if they are really going to see where this would lead, then she is the one who needs to make it happen. It would be against the rules of our bet for me to do anything.

As if sensing my hesitation, she nudges my nose lightly with hers before she traces my upper lip with her own. That is all the convincing I need.

"What about the bet rules?" I ask and look up at her.  
"Just make sure you're in that jersey when you go down on the winner," she whispers back and then smiles.

Our lips collide in a heated rush, both eager to make up for lost time.

When she begins to moan into my mouth, I don't hesitate. My hands take on a mind of their own, exploring every inch of her body that I can reach, as though it is the first time. I grip her ass and stand up. She runs the tip of her tongue teasingly along my bottom lip and I am all but willing to grant her access.

As I push open the door to our bedroom, she slowly slips from grasp and onto her feet where she kneels down and takes my pants with her.

And well... touchdown for the Rams!


	94. Drama (Part One)

**Prompt from Meowser Hotchner. Thank her or I probably wouldn't have updated lol**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 68**  
**Delia - 68**  
**Melinda - 64**  
**Emma - 18**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 94**  
**Drama (Part One)**

***Melinda's Point of View***

I wake to soft sheets, his arm around my waist and the morning light trickling in through the curtains.

It was early morning, no later than ten as I sit up, Jim stirring slightly as I rub my knuckles onto my eyes.

"Mel, come back to bed." He whispers slightly, his fingertips grazing against my nightgown.  
"I need to get ready and to work," I yawn and then lie back down. "But I guess I can open a little late."  
"Why don't you hire someone else so they can open up and you can sleep in more often?" He asks as he buries his face in his pillow.  
"Because I like opening and running the place on my own," I say looking over at him with a smile. My hand runs through his moppy blackish grey curls. "It's my quiet time. It keeps me sane."  
"Well sooner or later you're gonna need to hire some help since Delia is too sick to work these days," he says peeking his face from underneath the  
"Don't remind me," I sigh and kiss his cheek. "And speaking of Delia... I'm gonna go check her so now I really need to get ready."  
"Ugh fine. I should probably get up too," he says sitting up slowly.  
"Come on," she laughs. "You can shower with me..."

He jumps up from bed and runs after her, the start of a beautiful morning.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jim and I are both dressed and in the kitchen eating some breakfast.

"Emma! Come down and eat," Jim yells up from the bottom of stairs.  
"Coming!" Emma calls as she runs down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"  
"French toast," he says sliding a plate next to mine.  
"Sweet! Morning mom," she says kissing my cheek as she sits down next to me.  
"Morning sweetheart," I say and smile at her. "Did you select one of your offers?"  
"I made a decision but I don't know if you'll like it," she laughs and takes a bite of her french toast.  
"Well what college have you decided? Is it out of state?" Jim asks. "No matter what you choose, we will be proud of you."  
"I have decided that I don't want to go to college. I want to work at and eventually take over mom's store." She says. "It's got everything I'm interested in. I'd be able to learn the business and mom would still be able to work and do the things she loves but have more time off. And I would do inventory and all of the numbers because you know I"m good with numbers just like mom is."

It got quiet real quick, Jim ate his food and I thought about it.

"You have to go to college!" Jim says putting his empty glass down.  
"That's a great idea honey!" I say and think of the endless things she could do with the store.  
"Melinda!" Jim yells.  
"Jim..." I say and look at him.  
"Alright. I'm just gonna go..." Emma says finishing her food and standing up.  
"Take the keys to the store. They are hanging up on the third hook." I say and smile at her. "Go open up the store and I'll be there in a minute. Just let me talk to your dad."  
"Okay," she laughs and kisses my cheek. "See you in a bit."

I wait until she has walk out the front door before I look up at him.

"What are you yelling at her for? Did you not just say that no matter what she picked that we would would be proud?"  
"She has to go to college Mel! What if in ten years she doesn't want to run the store anymore?"  
"Then she will go to college when she wants too." I explain and walk toward him. "This is her decision. Let her be an adult and make them on her own."  
"Well I need to get to work." He mutters and pushes past me, grabbing his coat and hospital badge.  
"Seriously? You're being this stubborn?" I laugh and follow him.  
"If you can't see that she is just afraid to leave home... then yes I'm gonna be mad at you." He says opening the door.  
"Fine. Two can play at this game," I say pushing past him and grabbing my coat and purse. "I love you."  
"Yeah," he says grabbing his keys and walking out the front door. "Whatever."

I grab my keys and walk out of the house. I get inside my car and lean into the seat as I watch him drive off.

"Ugh!" I yell and punch my car horn. "Why does he always have to be so stubborn? And he couldn't at least have said I love you back? Ugh!"

I squeeze the wheel tightly before driving off in a rage.

* * *

I knock on the hospital door of one, Delia Banks.

"Come in," she coughs.  
"Hey you," I say and walk inside. "I brought you flowers. It was just too dark and dim in here the last time I was here."  
"How's everything at the store?" She asks as she slowly sits up.  
"We may have a new owner. Emma wants to take more responsibility at the store and eventually takeover since I'm getting older." I say setting the vase on the table and then rearranging the flowers a bit. "There! Now it's a bit more cheerful in here."  
"That's great! Did she finally pick a college?" She coughs and moves her head scarf a bit to hide her balding head.  
"No. She has decided to just start working instead," I say sitting down next to her. "And stop messing with your scarf. You look just as beautiful without hair than you did with it."  
"Cancer is a bitch," she coughs and sits back in bed. "But that's a choice I didn't think she'd make... It's not a bad one though because she can learn an awful lot more from you about that place than she will by spending thousands of dollars to be taught about businesses."  
"Well that's not what Jim... nevermind. But anyways how are you feeling?" I say looking up at her.  
"I sense drama. I want to hear all about it!" She says sitting up. "Now spill before Katie comes and brings Sawyer and you want to be hush hush."  
"Well..." I say softly.

I look up at her as Jim walks inside. The chatter ceases as he walks inside.

"Delia how are you feeling?" He asks reading over her chart before looking up. "Melinda... I forgot you said that you were going to stop by."  
"I'm feeling better. My coughing is getting worse, but that's about it..." She says as he checks her vitals.  
"I'll up your dose on vapporing and this coughing should lessen. Alright?" Jim says writing down something on her chart. "Now can you send Katie my way when she drop in? I need to tell her something."  
"I will," she says smiling.  
"I'll be back during my rounds after lunch. Page me if you need anything," he says turning to leave. "Melinda..."  
"Go talk to him." She mouths. "Now."  
"Fine," I mutter and stand up. "Jim... can we talk?"  
"Right now? I have patients to see," he says walking out the door.  
"Yes, right now." I say closing the door behind up.  
"Fine. What?" He says looking at me. "What is possibly more important than my job?"  
"Are you honestly treating me this way because I don't agree with you?" I laugh and walk closer to her. "After 43 years of marriage you have never yelled at me like this or treated me this way. Why the hell are you so stubborn now?"  
"Maybe because I see that our daughter needs college to become an adult? She needs to leave the nest and fly. She can't just stick around because she's afraid."  
"She's not afraid! Why should she spend thousands of dollars on education that I can give her for free? She'll learn a hell of a lot more from me and personal experience than any professor will teach her." I say and corner him. "Now go and finish your rounds. And don't forget to sleep in the spare room tonight because I can't even look at you right now. No man who treats me this way will ever sleep next to me."  
"Fine, like I care." He mutters and walks the other way.


	95. To Hell And Back (Part Two)

**Same ages as last time except a few other characters are involved this time around :)**

**Ages of people not in last chapter:**

**Ned - 43**  
**Katie - 39**  
**Asher - 15**  
**Willow - 9**  
**Sawyer - 2 months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 95**  
**To Hell And Back... (Part Two)**

***Emma's Point of View***

It's been one week of absolute hell. Throughout my entire life I have only seen my parents fight a handful of time and they usually kiss and make up by dinner time.

But this... this is hell, and I'm gonna make things right.

I drive to Katie's house around eleven, being a Saturday, I know the entire Banks family is up and running by now. The doorknob, already turning as I go to open it.

"Emma...!" Ned says, taking a minute for him to process that I am here.  
"Hello," I laugh. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not."  
"You say that as if I have say in the matter. How sweet," he laughs. "Ash, let's go! Or you're gonna be late for pregame practice."  
"I'm coming," he says running down the stairs in his hockey jersey. "Hey Ems."  
"Hey little nephew," I say pushing him out of my way as I make my way to the kitchen where Katie is making snacks.  
"Emma! You coming to the game?" Katie asks.  
"I'll tag along if it's okay," I say sitting down and wiggling my pointer finger at Sawyer. "He is too cute. Stop having adorable babies."  
"Of course it's okay. Your family, Ash loves when people come to his games." She laughs. "What's the real reason you're here?"  
"Mom and dad... it's hell." I mutter and steal a grape from the bowl. "And not like good hell... bad hell."  
"Details?" She asks smacking my hand away as I go in for another grape. "Hands off."  
"Well I told them about my decision to not go to college..." I mutter.  
"And how'd they take it?" She laughs.  
"Well you know mom, she puts positive energy towards everything. While dad is pissed and thinks I'm just scared to leave home," I explain. "So they have been bickering and it's been a week! They won't even look at or speak to each other."  
"You're joking right?" She laughs and looks up at me.  
"She even kicked him to the spare bedroom, Katie!" I say. "And the other day to fuck with dad, mom like... you know used her vibrator very loudly and it's just bad... you need to talk to them because they won't listen to me."  
"Okay. I will," she says tossing a few more things into the game bag.

I look into the bag and then back at her.

"What?" She asks.  
"Nothing... you've just got a lot of snacks packed." I laugh.  
"Well snacks are expensive and we're not made out of money. Plus, Ned snacks constantly and so does Willow." She says. "Speaking of... go get her for me? I need to change Sawyer and get him bundled up before we leave."  
"Sure thing," I say grabbing another grape quickly.

I run up the stairs and knock on her door as I enter.

"You ready?" I ask pulling on her ponytail lightly.  
"Emma...!" Willow says hugging me.  
"Hey you," I say kissing the top of her head. "Messing around with makeup?"  
"Help?" She asks.  
"Of course," I laugh and sit down on the edge of her bed. "Sit here."

Her makeup is every shade of wrong, but she's nine. She doesn't really know what she's doing yet.

I reach for the baby wipes and wipe her eye makeup and lip gloss off carefully.

"Next time, don't do such bright colors for yours eyes. Go for something on this side," I say pointing to the natural colors. "And then you can go bright for your lips. Like maybe this?"

I pull a bright pink lip gloss from my purse.

"It's super pretty," she says closing her eyes again as I quickly apply eye shadow and lip gloss.  
"Go look," I say reapplying my own lip gloss as I stand up and slide it back into my purse.  
"I love it!" She squeals and hugs me. "Thank you..."  
"Of course! If you ever need help just ask me or your mom." I say and pull her hair from the ponytail. "Leave your hair down. It's too pretty with all these curls to be kept up in a ponytail."  
"Okay. Let's go!" She says holding my hand as we run downstairs. "Are nana and papa coming?"  
"Um.. I don't know. Ask your mom," I say reaching the bottom of the stairs just behind her.  
"Ask me what?" Katie says buckling Sawyer into the baby carrier.  
"Are nana and pap coming to the game?" She asks pulling on her jacket and zipping it up before jumping up and grabbing her hat from the hook above where it hung.  
"Well we're stopping there and I can ask." Katie says pulling on her jacket and hat. "But we better get going. Ems can you grab the game bag on the kitchen counter? I've got to get Sawyer in the van and the van started."  
"Yeah," I say and go grab it. "I'll just take it with me in my car."  
"Can I ride with Auntie Emma? Please mom... please." She begs.  
"I don't care. You have to ask your aunt," Katie laughs and grabs her purse and keys before opening the door and grabbing the baby carrier and walking outside into the snow cold weather.  
"Can I?" She asks as I walk out the front door and wait for her to come out, closing the door behind us.  
"Sure." I say and give her the bag. "Bring this to your mother and get the house keys from her."

She runs off and slides the bag into the van before getting the house keys and throwing them to me. I catch them and lock the house before bringing them back to Katie.

"Meet you at the house?" I say opening the driver's door for her.  
"Yep," she says getting in the driver's seat and checking the rearview mirror, she waves and laughs at Sawyer before driving off.

God, is she like our mother. I can remember my mom doing that every time we'd get into the car. It just turned into a smile instead of a laugh as we got older.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I say ruffling Willow's hat.  
"Can I sit up front?" She chirps.  
"Would your mom let you?" I ask walking with her toward me car.  
"No..." She sighs. "I'll sit in the back."  
"Well I'm not your mom. I'm your awesome auntie," I say nudging her side. "So come on, get up front."  
"Really? You're awesome!" She laughs and runs to the passenger side and hops in as I buckle myself in.  
"You better buckle up or your mom will really kill me," I laugh as I put the car in reverse, back out of the driveway and then drive off.  
"Yes ma'am!" She says and buckles up.

Twenty minutes later, I pull in behind my sister's van.

"Stay here," I say and get out.  
"Why?" Willow whines. "I want to see them too!"  
"Because I said do," I say looking at her as I close the door.  
"You sound just like my mom!" She says sticking her tongue out as I run inside.

I close the door quietly behind me and see my dad holding Sawyer in the living room and my sister and mom talking in the kitchen.

"This is none of your business Katie," my mom says as I slowly creep my way into the kitchen.  
"Mom, this is complete bullshit. Are you seriously going to bicker your marriage away?" Katie yells in a hushed whisper. "Because I will never speak to either of you again if you do."  
"This isn't just bickering. Your father is the stubborn one." she says as I enter through the doorway. "You! Why did you tell your sister?"  
"Because I live here and have to deal with all this bullshit, so yes I ranted to my older sister about my parents being dumb!" I yell softly.  
"Like I said to your sister it's your dad. He's being stubborn and won't even look at me." She sighs. "So I'm not going to forgive him until apologizes to me for being an ass."  
"I'm not saying apologize to him!" Katie explains. "I'm saying try to fix this before it gets even worse than it already has... come with us to Ash's game."  
"I would love too, but I can't tell you if he's gonna want to come." She says and smiles.  
"Dad! Kitchen, now." Katie yells. "And bring my son."  
"What's up Katie Cat? And look, my other daughter who won't go to college because she's too scared to leave home has returned," my dad says walking in. "And stubborn wife who won't agree with me even when I'm right."  
"You're coming with us to Ash's game. You're riding with Emma," Katie says and looks at the clock. "We better go. I've got to get there and the game start in five minutes. Let's go."  
"She's more and more like you every day. Bossy and bitchy," my dad laughs and walks toward the baby carrier.  
"Don't you ever talk like that to mom again," Katie says turning around and slapping him. "I don't care if you are fighting. I don't care if you are my parents. If you ever speak to mom like that again, I will slap you so hard you'll feel it the next day."  
"She's right you know..." I say walking past him and out the front door.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

I blink my eyes open, feeling warmth radiate next to me in bed I look over at his side and feel deflated when it isn't Jim, but their grey feline Stitches. I kiss her head and rub her back slowly before sitting up, stretching my back.

I squint at the clock next to me; 2:53 am.

This isn't him, even when we're fighting he would never stay out this late.

I reach for my cell phone and press on Katie's contact cautiously.

She's gonna kill me.

"I am sleeping," she mutters quietly.  
"Have you heard from your father? He... umm..." I stammer and then look over at the sleeping cat. "We were talking at around ten and that turned into a screaming match then he left and he isn't back yet. I'm really worried."  
"Did you try calling him?" She yawns.  
"No. He's not gonna answer." I sigh. "He's your father Katie, he's stubborn just like me."  
"I'll go look for him, but that only because I'm worried now too." She mutters.  
"Thank you, Katie." I say softly and hear the front door close. "He's home."  
"Are you... you sure it's not Emma?" She yawns.  
"Emma's asleep. I can hear her snoring," I laugh and lie back down.  
"God, she's just like dad." She laughs. "Well I'm going to bed. Don't speak to me until it's double digits on the hour again."  
"Yes ma'am," I say and set my phone down on the table.

* * *

***Jim's Point of View***

I stumble up the stairs and toward the master bedroom, finding the door locked. My stomach turns at the thought of a distressed Melinda inside the locked room, even though I'm supposed to be mad at her.

She's my wife. I'll love her forever and always.

"Please open the door," I say leaning my head against the door. "I-I just want to talk."

Several minutes later, the door opens slowly to reveal Melinda, puffy eyed and red nosed, wrapped in that ratty old robe of mine that is several sizes too big for her. Her hair in a loose braid and falling out slowly as she looks up at me.

"I hate this robe. I always have... and now I'm wearing it because I miss you." She mutters and looks up at me. "You scared the hell out of me tonight. Don't you ever walk out on me like that again."  
"Melinda," I whisper softly.

I kneel down and press my face into her stomach, my hands touching her arms. Her skin is hot to the touch.

"I'm sorry," I whisper weakly, almost inaudibly.  
"We were both stubborn," she can't disguise the hint of tears from her voice. "We'll survive this, like we always do."  
"What's wrong with me? Why did I treat you like that...?" I ask and slowly stand up, my hand drifting to touch her cheek.  
"Nothing is wrong with you." She whispers and smiles softly. "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn bitch."  
"Don't say that," I say smiling at her.

I kiss her forehead, loose strands from her braid brushing against my lips. I tuck them behind her ear. I want to offer more words of apology, more promises of love and security. But every word feels heavy, and I content myself with another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you. I love our family and I thank you everyday for giving me the best life possible." I say softly, and carry her back into our room, lying her on the bed. "I'll go to the spare-"  
"Stay," she whispers and grips my hand. "Please? I can't sleep alone with Stitches again... I've never slept alone throughout our entire marriage and this week has been absolute hell. So please... please stay."

I crawl up onto the bed, my arms slipping behind her back as I kiss her.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper softly against her cheek.  
"Stop apologizing or I'm going to cry," she laughs. "Just promise me that you'll never look at me like that or leave again."  
"I promise..." I say and kiss her.

She opens her robe slightly and looks up at me.

"Are you-" I ask cupping her cheek.  
"Of course I am..." She smiles and kisses me softly. "When have I ever not wanted you?"


	96. Oh Love

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
Melinda - 20**

**Enjoy the little flash to the past for Jimel! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 96  
Oh Love**

***Jim's Point of View***

The merry sound of a woman laughing draws my attention for one reason.

I know that laugh.

I've heard that laugh at two in the morning, it's brought me out the darkness one to many times and now it's echoing toward me from across the bar.

Melinda?

I glance up from my empty glass and order another as I turn around.  
I lean against the bar, and feel a tap against my shoulder. I look to my left and see the glass of beer I ordered, I grab it and drink away the foam as I search the crowd of people for her.

It had to be her. I know that laugh.

The dance floor is full, it's wall to wall people dancing to the club music. There's no room for anyone but somehow I find her.

The music is all nineteen nineties but she's dancing like it's jive, twisting, turning, and holding Andrea's hands. She's all smiles, and looks like an idiot and doesn't care a bit. That's what I love about her.

I remember helping her pick out a dress to wear out with friend, but what I don't remember is how fucking hot it is.

The creamy tan sheets of the silk dress wave across her shoulders, peppering her with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduces the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. She looks smoking hot, and I'm going to take all the credit for it.

I slip my drink and watch a young man slip in next to Andrea and her, making small talk before Andrea slips out and they dance. His arm winding around her while she shrieks with laughter.

"That's Mel, right?" Bobby slurs from next to me. "The one in that smokin hot dress?"  
"What?" I ask and look at him.  
"Your girl. Your Melinda. That's her and some guy's dancing with her." He mutters. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
"She said she was going out with some friends from work." I say softly and take another sip. "I trust her."  
"But what about him? Do you trust him not to touch her?" He laughs. "Now I... I am going to get some tail. I wish you could still come with me but you're in some stupid relationship."

Bobby left, and I watch my love from the distance. A wave of jealousy washes over, leaving me feeling light-headed and a little sick.

That's my girl. My fiancé.  
Mine. No one else's.

I watch as his hand slowly creeps down and cups her ass slowly, she moves away from him and goes to sit down next to Andrea. He follows her and tries to wrap his arm around her.

Trust her. She pushed him away once, and she will do it again. I remind myself and down the rest of my drink.

"Want another?" The bartender yells over the music.  
"No." I say passing him the empty glass.  
"You sure? Got your eye on someone?" The guy says mixing a quick drink and sliding it to someone else as he nods to Melinda. "She's hot."  
"My fiancé... I trust her, but I don't trust him." I say softly. "And she isn't a violent person, so punching him wouldn't help."  
"Oh. Sorry." He whispers. "Well go get your girl."

I abruptly stand up and walk over, pushing past a few people.

"What the hell do you think you're doin?" I say pushing him off of her.  
"I got here first. Try again later," the guy laughs.  
"Jim..." She says standing up and grabs my hands. "I didn't know you were here."  
"Come on... let me punch the guy," I laugh and look down at her.  
"Well who gets to take me home tonight?" She asks looking up at me with a smirk as there is a pause, the music booming in the background. "Yeah... that's what I thought. Now I've been here way too long. Take me home."  
"Alright... let's go." I whisper in her ear as I lean over to grab her purse from the table.

* * *

We walk down the hallway toward our apartment.

I don't even remember what I said, it was something in the car and she's still laughing.

She looks up at me, her eyes watering as she leans into me against the apartment door.

"I love you," she says breathlessly. "I really do."  
"I love you too," I say and lean down to kiss her.

I slip the key into the door as we kiss, the door opening and we tumble onto the floor, Melinda on top of me.

"Why hello there..." She laughs and smiles down at me.  
"Hi..." I whisper softly and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "This is a nice surprise."  
"What? Me being on top of you?" She whispers softly. "How long has it been?"  
"Since you were on top?" I laugh and contemplate the date.

One week? No, it's been longer than that because last week was spent trying new things and finding each other unknown turn-ons.

I recently found out that spontaneously touching the middle of her thigh while kissing the back of her neck leads to hot kitchen sex.

And another time, oh god, one morning when I was showering before work she slipped in and surprised me.  
I ended up calling into work and spending the entire day with her making love in various places while Andrea was out.

"I don't know... a few weeks at least." I say softly.  
"I think it's been two months." She says looking up at me. "Yeah, two months. That's a new record, and not a good one."  
"Well why don't we erase it?" I whisper.  
"Aye aye, captain... let's do-" She manages out before my lips claim hers, stealing the rest of her sentence from her.

Her skin feels like fire, scorching but delicious, as we kiss in a frenzy, tangling together over the welcome matt.

"Holy fuck, Mel," I growl as I push into her, my forehead burying into her neck.

I hardly ever curse, as these sharp, intimate words are reserved only for heated moments like this, and when I'm truly pissed off.

"Oh, Jim—" She pulls me up by the collar of my shirt, shutting the door with her back and kissing me deeply. "This is a good angle... we're still trying new things, right?"  
"We are..." I laugh and unzip her dress.  
"We definitely are." She smiles and then rips open my shirt. "Now come here."

I pull her dress over her head and throw it on the table.

"I thought I was in charge?" She laughs and then pulls my face toward hers by my chin.  
"You are." I say taking off her bra and pushing her up against the door again.  
"Then shut up and stop taking my clothes off," she whispers against my chest.  
"Ooh sassy! Go Melinda..." Someone laughs. "I mean... sorry. I left my phone out here. At least I'm not being blinded by much."

But it isn't me. Or Melinda.

"I swear to God, you two have got to start screwing in your bedroom," Andrea mutters as she grabs her phone. "Unless I'm not home... then you can fuck wherever you want as long as you clean up after. "  
"ANDREA!" She hisses and pulls me close. "I'm kind of topless."  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before. After living with you for almost two years, Mel." Andrea explains. "And for the past year that you've been with Jim. I am used to seeing skin at least three times a week. It's weird if I don't."  
"Get out!" She whines.  
"You get out of the living room!" Andrea laughs and backs out slowly. "Hey Jim."  
"Hi... Andrea." I say looking over at her.  
"Maybe you two should finally move in together." Andrea says grabbing a water from the fridge. "I mean you're getting married in a year and then I can have a roommate that will have quiet sex and I'll sleep through the night!"  
"We can talk about this in the morning," she sighs.  
"I was kidding!" Andrea cackles as she walks toward her bedroom. "Goodnight."

She presses her face into my shoulder and then looks up at me.

"We really need our own place..." We both sigh.  
"Wait... one more thing." Andrea whispers and she grabs her charger and bolts back toward her room.  
"Andrea!" We both screech, my face burning with the heat of twenty-thousand suns.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

I rise to a cold bed, which isn't entirely unusual with Jim's hours. He must've been called out during early this morning, probably around six or seven because he was definitely in bed at five.

Scout's Honor.

I roll out from between sheets and down comforter, and open his closet door and grab his green flannel, sliding it on and buttoning it halfway before slipping on some panties.

"Food..." I yawn and open the door slowly to hear the sizzle of a frying pan. "Andrea? Are you making eggs because I want one."  
"I'm making bacon and good morning gorgeous," Jim laughs as I walk out into the living room, rubbing my eyes.  
"Didn't you go to work?"  
"I got called in at a little after six for a fire over in the Bronx. It's half past ten." He explains. "I've been home for well over an hour. I just got out of the shower. It took forever to get all the grime off. But your plate is right here. Just give this bacon a few more minutes."

My fiancé is a godsend, my fiancé is a godsend.

Did I say that my fiancé is a godsend or shall I repeat myself again?

"So what do we got here?" I whisper and then kiss him.  
"Scrambled eggs with a sprinkle of cheese." He says pointing at the eggs. "Toasted whole wheat bread with peanut butter, a glass of orange juice and bacon. How many slices?"  
"Two," she says sitting down on a stool next to him. "I ruined your breakfast in bed idea didn't I?"  
"You did," he says kissing the top of my head. "But it's alright. I've got plans for us, so eat up and then go get dressed."  
"Alright. Stop rushing me," I laugh and take a bite, the cheese melting in my mouth. "Yum. This is delicious babe. Thank you..."  
"You're very welcome," he says sitting next to me after making a plate.  
"So what are your plans?" I ask and elbow him playfully as I scoop some eggs into my mouth.  
"Not spilling... just eat," he replies and elbows me back slightly.  
"Whatever," I say softly and cover my mouth. "Oh gross. I gleeked in my eggs."

We finish our food and I give him my plate.

"Go get ready. I'm going to clean up in here and load the dishwasher." He whispers and kisses my cheek.  
"I'll be ready in like fifteen minutes," I whisper in his ear and then leave the kitchen.

**~x~**

Fifteen minutes later, like I said, I am standing in front of the bathroom sink spritzing some perfume on my neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this perfume," he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me.  
"I don't know... have you?" I ask as I lean into the tight, warming and loving embrace.  
"I think I have," he whispers and holds up a piece of paper.  
"What is this?" I ask adjusting my hair slightly. "Is that a-?"  
"A lease? Yes. It's for an apartment in the Bronx that I think you'll love." He explains. "We are going to go look at it in an hour."  
"You found an apartment?" I ask turning around and looking at him. "Our very own apartment?"  
"I found an apartment with two bedrooms for my when my mom comes up for the holidays, it has a pretty good view of the Hudson River and good open floor plan. Plus while we are finishing up wedding details and enjoying our life in a place without a roommate we can start looking at houses for when we're married. Unless you want to stay in the city."  
"A city isn't a place for an antique store..." I sigh and look at the paper.  
"Well then let's find us a house with..." He says.  
"A beautiful kitchen and a great outside color." I reply. "And a lawn! We have to have a great lawn..."  
"What about a fixer-upper?" He asks.  
"I don't know Jim..." I sigh. "That's a lot of effort."  
"Just listen... we could devote an entire summer to fixing it up. We are getting married next May." He explains. "We can find a place by March and get it in a living conditions before moving in after the wedding and living in it while we do the renovations to make it into our dream house."  
"Do you really want to do this?" I ask while looking up at his beautiful and bright blue eyes, my fingers twisting through his hair.  
"I do. I think it would be fun." He smirks.  
"Alright, but only if we can get it for under a hundred thousand, in a kid-friendly neighborhood and it has to only be a two level." I say smiling back at him.  
"Deal." He whispers. "Now we have to seal this with a kiss."  
"If you insist," I laugh and press my lips against his.


	97. To Find A Home (Part One)

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
Melinda - 21**

**Set a few months after chapter 97 - mid february before their wedding, Melinda's birthday weekend vacation away with Jim ooh lala :) xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 97  
To Find A Home (Part One)  
**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"This house better blow me away or this whole weekend will be a waste..." I sigh and look out the passenger window.  
"It takes time babe," he laughs and parks outside a nice country house. "We've only been at this a couple of months."  
"I know," I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt. "But you would think something would've at least sparked my interest... not even that one fixer just outside of the city, maybe I'm just a picky."  
"Just a little bit," he laughs and gets out of the car, opening my door almost immediately. "I'm kidding. I haven't seen anything really that interesting other than that one fixer we saw yesterday."  
"But it smelt like cigars Jim... I hate the smell of that crap. Do you know how hard it is to get that smell out?" I sigh and then step out, pulling down my skirt qucikly. "I mean it had great potential, but the smell takes away everything I liked about it."  
"It did smell pretty bad didn't it?" He mutters and winds his arm around waist.  
"Yeah... I had flashbacks to my rebel days in high school," I laugh and look up at him.  
"Rebel days? I don't think I've ever heard you talk about these rebel days of yours." He says kissing the top of my head.  
"I didn't tell you?" I say and approach the low level gate, fancy wrought iron in a grey stone wall.

We walk through the gate and toward the front door.

Before pressing the doorbell, I let my fingers walk over the rough stone walls. Even in the cool February sunshine there is a warmth to it.

"Spill," he whispers and nudges my side.  
"Well my freshman and sophomore year of highschool I wore a lot of eyeliner, dark clothes and would smoke cigars in the the lunch courtyard like a rebel." I say making a peace sign, as I let my eyes absorb the myriad of hues, all grey but made unique by their variance in minerals. I remove my hand and turn to press the button, but as my finger moves forward the door opens. "It did me some good favors. It not only kept the mean girls away and made me a few friends. It wasn't until my junior year when it clicked that I wasn't doing myself any favors, so I got myself a job at a local antique shop and saved up money for a new wardrobe and changed everything around. Well except my grades, those stay the same. I was always an honor student."

His professional smile is instant, his patter on autopilot.

"Come on in. You must be Jim and Melinda Clancy," the realtor says. "I've been expecting you for almost an hour hour."

She smiled up at Jim and the sound of their names meshing with Clancy. She didn't even care when people would technically mess up her last name, it would be that eventually, and it made my heart flutter.

"Sorry. We got held up on the highway in traffic." He explains. "Plus we were in a no signal zone otherwise I would've called you."  
"It's alright. I had a few walk-ins to keep me busy," the realtor laughs. "How was the drive?"  
"It was alright. A little boring," I laugh and look over the modern kitchen appliances. "How many bedrooms is this place?"  
"Three bedrooms, including a master suite." The realtor says following behind us as we look over the modern cottage.

Anyone could tell this house had once been a simple country home, less desirable for being so far away from downtown. The front door is made of dark wood planks with black hinges spreading half way across, it has the rustic appeal the rich city folk crave. Inside, it's renovated, no expense spared - the charm of the country with every modern convenience of a penthouse.

The cottage would have buyers lining up in their pristine off road cars in a few weeks.

"How do you like the landscape Melinda?" The relator asks and looks through the curtain momentarily before turning to me.  
"It's beautiful. The only setback was that it only has white flowers," I say looking over the open first floor. "It would look much better with some color."  
"You could always plant some color if you decide to buy it," the relator quips, fussing with the knot of his tie.  
"Well what's the asking price, Jerry." He says following me toward the stairs.  
"$275,000... I know it's a bit out of your price range, but hear me-" The realtor says following us.  
"A bit? It's over a hundred thousand out of our budget." He laughs.

When I see the small chandelier hanging from the high ceiling my heartbeat went double time.

It wouldn't do to let the relator know so I keep the same bored facial expression I've had had for the last seven houses.

It is a sparking ivory white, but not white. It has purple jewels hanging down from the base in a chaotic tumble of wonderfulness. I inwardly squeal letting the slight roughness and coolness come through my stockinged feet.

I made an effort to seem elated, "Oh the chandelier is so beautiful!"

The relator's face rises and I feel better.

"It was custom made in the 20's by the first owners." The realtor explains.  
"It looks that era... probably 1922 to be exact. The jewels are amethysts and those were a big boom in that time." I say examining the features more as I climb the stairs. "Does it come with the house? Or is it one of those upgrades you were talking about on the phone?"  
"It's an upgrade," the realtor explains. "It's a beautiful piece isn't it?"  
"How much?" I ask and reach the top of the staircase. "It truly is beautiful."  
"Fifty thousand," the realtor says looking down at the clipboard. "I know it a lot..."  
"It's more than a lot," I laugh and look at Jim. "We're on a really tight budget with our wedding coming up in May."

* * *

"Melinda..." He whispers, a small puff of breath warms the back of my neck, the rich honey of my companion's voice sending shivers down my spine.

Though our fingers are threaded together, I remain facing away, feigning sleep even as she fights to hide the quickening beat of my heart.

"It's past midnight. I know you're awake," he laughs and kisses the base of my neck.

A spear of guilt pierces me then, with a deep sigh, I shift slightly in his arms, turning my head to meet his gaze. There's a confused accusation in his pale blue eyes, and the anxious tightness in my chest increases.

"I'm know–" I whisper back, but I am quickly cut off by the tightening of his arm around my waist.  
"It's your birthday," he whispers, lips ghosting lightly over my neck. "And I have a present for you."

Even with my hatred for birthdays, especially my own, I can't deny the my mind stirs as he says those words. My inner child wakes and I smile softly.

"What could you possibly give me at this hour?" I laugh.

His hand slides between my legs, and through the haze of my arousal I realize that he's truly does have a present for me.

My thighs open without thought at his touch; his mouth and fingers still know the ways to provoke her pleasure even at this hour. Tiny gasps spill from my lips, as he watches me intently and his fingers slickly glide in and out of me. I try to distill her thoughts, but the pressure of his fingers are too perfect and hungry for the cry I make when I am overwhelmed.

We lie still to the sounds of my panting, his thundering heart drowning out my racing mind. I tilt my head to gaze at him.

Feeling a heavy emotional gravity settle over me, I slowly roll onto my side to face him, raising my hand to brush my fingertips across his cheek. He observes without comment as my hand trails down his face and across his shoulder. With a quick exhale, I tug at the hem of his shirt and pull it upward, revealing a smooth expanse of pale skin from a long winter and a muscled chest.

I catch a brief flash of surprise across his face, before swiftly pulling him against me for a deep kiss. It's impossible to ignore the roughness of his lips or the press of our bodies against one another, so I don't. My hands skim over him. Pale thumbs gently caress his nipples, and this time it's not my mouth making strangled moans.

Our legs tangle together as tongues touch, each seeking to relieve a building pressure at our centers. I can't help the reflexive roll of my hips against his thigh, as his hands drift downward to squeeze my ass. A small smile curves my mouth at this; some things will never change.

Later when we lay in the aftermath, bodies sated and sheets soaked, he presses a kiss to my forehead as I snuggle against him.

Whether or not today is like the rest, right now I am content in his a,rms.

"Can I say it?" He asks, his fingers tracing up and down my back slowly as the clock turns two.  
"Sure," I sigh and kiss his side.  
"Happy Birthday, babe." He whispers, and catches a brief smile across my lips.  
"Thank you," I say and then my head to look up at him. "I mean it. Thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome," he answers with a slight smile, before swiftly pulling me against him for a brief kiss. "Let's get some shut eye. We've got a two more houses to see tomorrow before we head back to the city."  
"Where are we headed tomorrow?" I yawn and resituate myself.  
"Some small town an hour from here called Grandview."  
"Grandview? Never heard of it..." I whisper and slowly close my eyes.

Grandview, hopefully you'll have something.


	98. To Build A Home (Part Two)

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 98**  
**To Build A Home (Part Two)**

***Jim's ****Point of View***

When Melinda and I got out of my truck, I immediately hear her sigh.

The house is new. Very new.

"Did our realtor listen to a single thing either of us said?" She asks and adjusts her hair.  
"I actually don't know," I say and wind my arm around her waist.

This house looks like it was finished last week. It looks almost too new in some strange way. It is as if it had rolled off a production line, but they had forgotten to apply the mandatory layer of color to it.

The windows are huge and seemingly inspired by something truly alien. Anyone could see into the house from an uncomfortable distance. From here, I can see surfaces of white, glossy plastic that iced over the kitchen, granite enforced the walls in their straight, uninspired monotony.

There isn't a single square meter of organic material in sight. Not even a comforting wallpaper that imitated warmth in some way. Not even a plank of wood. The house, it seems like a livable, modern mausoleum.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

A ten minutes later, we are driving through the town of Grandview.

"You got us out of there real quick," he laughs and takes a sharp turn.  
"I didn't like the house. Of course I did," I say looking out the window. "This town has a lot going for it. It's cute and very safe."

The town is what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture.

Every building is different, and flows brilliantly with the next. It makes this place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, every patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.

"This next house better check off something on our list," I yawn and lean back into the seat.  
"Tired?" he asks, driving slowly as I look for a street sign.  
"I always am when I spend a night like last night with you." I laugh and look carefully at each street sign. "Turn right."  
"It's a special day," he shrugs as if it is nothing, while turning the wheel.

I love this about him, that nonchalance at doing things that he knows make me smile. It is the way he's always been, just doing things without making it look like it is even an effort.

He knows how to make me feel special without making a big deal of things, and in return I want to make him feel appreciated.

"Are you sure this is the right street?" He asks driving slowly. "This street seems awfully modern."  
"This is hazen street. That's what it's supposed to be, right?" I say sitting up. "And almost every house we've seen has been modern."  
"Yes. We're supposed to be on hazen street." He sighs and sees the house. "There it is."

He pulls up into the driveway and looks at the single family home.

"At least this has a potential," he says taking his keys out.

I step out of the truck and wipe off dirt from my shirt.

The house stands still, and so does time.

The yellow paint is peeling off at a rapid pace, and the windows seem to stare back at you, almost as if they are challenging you to step inside. The porch light continuously flickers on and off, its bulb ready to go off at a moments notice. The front door gleams in the sunlight, the stained glass at the top pulling me in. The grass is dead; no longer a vibrant green but more a dull shade of apple crunch lying on the floor.

"I know it's a bit dead, but look at the bright side." The realtor says walking out from the inside. "It's only 75,000."  
"It's perfect. Oh Jim... this is the house I pictured when you told me about making our home." I say gripping his shoulders. "This is the house I pictured fixing up and raising kids with you in."  
"You like a house?" He laugh and looks over at the realtor. "We'll take it."  
"But you haven't even seen the inside. Are you sure you wouldn't like to think it over?"  
"We'll take it." He says setting me down.  
"Since it's a foreclosure. You'll just need to sign all these papers and pay either in cash or check. Just drop it by my office and I can give you the keys and we can finish the rest of the legal stuff then." The realtor says bringing over a folder. "I can even try and negotiate the price down a bit."  
"That wouldn't be terrible. Try and aim for 50 grand," he says taking the folder. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome. I hope you guy turn this place into something good..." The realtor says looking at the house. "I seriously hope you do. That would definitely be something."

The door hangs wide open as the realtor circles back, its inviting you in, almost teasing you to take a look inside. But nothing is to be seen beyond the house, as you stood from afar, observing the small action. The wind howls, and as the door finally closes, presumably by the wind and or the realtor.

"We're gonna have a house!" I squeal and turn around to look at it. "There is so much potential."  
"Well we'll definitely have to start off by repainting the outside and fixing the windows." He says wrapping his arms around me.  
"And the porch will need some fixing up," I say squeezing his arms.  
"After throwing out the front door-" He says  
"No. We are leaving the front door where it is. It's unique and has character and that stained glass is to die for." I interrupt him.  
"Of course you like the front door..." He laughs, pressing his face into my shoulder.  
"This yard in the front is big enough for a dog, you know... you've always wanted a dog." I say looking back at him.  
"A dog?" He asks turning me around. "That's getting a little ahead of ourselves even though I would love to have one."  
"I think we could definitely handle a dog. Plus it would be good practice for whenever we have kids down the road." I say shaking my head. "I'm just so excited Jim!"  
"Well why don't you save that excitement and all that good energy for when we get home." He laughs. "Which we should probably do. When does Andrea get back from that yoga retreat?"  
"Tomorrow morning..." I sigh happily.  
"So tonight we will have the house all to ourselves?" He whispers in my ear.  
"Actually your mom is stopping by for dinner since she's going to be in town today. So after dinner, yes we will have the house all to ourselves." I laugh and look up at him. "So let's get goin' Clancy."


	99. FatherDaughter

**After all of the sadness I've been writing in the sequel, I thought it was about time for some happiness with Katie :) The excerpts from 14 years are a few of my own personal pieces.**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 99  
Father/Daughter**

***Jim's Point of View***

_**14 weeks**_

"Jim!" I hear Melinda call to me from upstairs.

From the sound of her voice, I know something is wrong. I race up the stairs two at a time and fly into the room as she calls my name again, this time more shrilly.

"Is everything okay?" I say, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Melinda lies on her back, her nightgown drawn up over the small swell of her belly. Her small hands ghost over it as if it would burn her.

"Do we need to call the doctor?" I ask sitting down next to her.

She sits up, her arms over her belly as she begins to cry.

"Jim, I felt it," she gasps.  
"The… baby?" I say slowly, trying to understand her emergency.  
"Yes! I… felt him.. or her... I felt the baby move." She tries to push the words out over her growing hysteria.

I lie down carefully next to her, my hand lying on top of her hand.

"That's good, right?" I say slowly, trying to repress a jolt of excitement.

_Our baby moved!_

She simply nods, beginning to shake. I put my arms around her and whisper soft words in her ear to soothe her tremors away. When I am sure Melinda is calm, I put my cheek to her stomach and speak to our baby for the first time.

"Hey, you in there! Go easy on your mom, okay?" I chuckle while my heart does somersaults_._

* * *

_**22 weeks**_

Melinda says the baby likes my voice.

Our little girl springs into action every time I am near. However, this becomes awkward when we try and make love.

"Jim-no." She sighs and rolls onto her back.  
"Is it me?" I ask looking over at her.  
"No... it's our daughter," she says touching her stomach. "Whom I love very much, but it would be great if I could have sex."  
"Maybe if I get you some peanut butter she'll calm down. That worked last time." I say jumping from bed.  
"I think she'd also like some celery sticks," she says wit a smile.  
"Is that right?" I ask turning around and looking at her.  
"Mhmm... ask her." She says pulling up her shirt and pointing at her swollen stomach.  
"So your mama says you want peanut butter and celery sticks." I say and crawl up to her stomach and lie my cheek against it. "Is that correct baby girl?"  
"Ooh my baby girl coming in clutch," she says as our little girls sends a few kicks my way.  
"Alright. I see how it is." I laugh and get up from the bed, backing out of the room. "She isn't even born yet and you both are already ganging on up on me."  
"Get used to it," she says reaching for the remote.

* * *

_**34 weeks**_

She is born in July, two weeks before her due date. A summer baby.

It is so humbling to hold my daughter, my flesh and blood. To know that Melinda and I created this little piece of perfection means so much. It's almost like I'm like a star about to go supernova.

It always seemed like a far away dream that one day we would have a family. Especially after all the times we never thought we'd get here. But Katie?

She is pure light. Uncontaminated joy. She is the real flower in summer. I can barely see past my tears when her cry pierces the air.

So when Dr. Chinn hands me our daughter for the first time, I tell her, "Hello, little one. I'm your dad, and I'm so happy to finally see and hold you. Let's go see your mama."

* * *

**_6 months_**

Katie is a chubby, dark-haired beauty. Looking at her is like looking at a tiny version of her mother, which I think is the universe's surefire way of making sure I'd fall madly in love with her.

She was born with these giant brown eyes, wide open. I had always thought babies were born with their eyes closed, like the stray kittens in the meadow. But not Katie. She came into the world, ready to take it all in, looking around in that quiet way she would always have of observing things.

She latches right onto her mother's breast from the first and placidly drank her part before falling asleep. She takes two naps a day and wakes up once at night to nurse and goes right back to sleep. Sometimes Melinda has to wake her to keep her on a feeding schedule.

"I usually need a stick of dynamite to wake you in the middle of the night... why'd you get up with her, I could've done it." Melinda yawns and ties her robes tightly around herself.  
"I've got it. Although I've realized that sadly my nipples aren't as appealing to her," I laugh, her hand grasping around my finger and pulling it to her mouth.

She makes her way to the rocking chair and sits down with a huff, before extending her arms out sleepily.

"I'll feed her." She yawns and closes her eyes momentarily.  
"Nah.. I'll go make her a bottle." I says walking over and kissing my wife's head. "You need your rest, besides I'm not the one who works tomorrow."  
"Jim, you just got home a few hours ago." She replies, rubbing her eyes absent-mindedly.  
"That's besides the point. You haven't gotten a proper night's sleep in two days." I remind her and help her out of the chair with one hand. "You were this close to falling asleep in that incredibly uncomfortable chair that my mother sent to us."  
"Are you sure?" She asks, running a hand through her tousled bed hair.  
"I'm positive," I reply and smile down at her.  
"Alright... I'm going," she obliges and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," I laugh and rub her back softly.  
"And goodnight to you, beautiful." She whispers and kisses Katie's forehead.

She turns and walks swiftly over to our bedroom, the door clicking behind her.

"Your mama is as stubborn as a mule," I whisper and walk toward the staircase.

I hold her close to me, a tiny bundle that seems to disappear in the protective cocoon of my arms.

"Now let's go make you a bottle."

* * *

_**5 Years**_

Melinda and I have had a hard time when Katie started getting ready to go to school. Her brother, Aaron is a little less younger than a year and Katie has appointed herself his official protector.

And now, the big day is today.

_Kindergarten._

Katie already out reads and speaks most five year-olds, plus her vocabulary is outstanding and she already has pretty neat handwriting, and let's not forget that she most certainly did not get any of that from me.

"You sure you're ready... we can always keep you home another year," I say kneeling down to help fasten my little girl's sandals.  
"I'm so excited mama!" Katie squeals and grabs her backpack.  
"I know you are." I sigh and ruffle her hair. "Just show a little less enthusiasm to grow up on me, please?"  
"Sorry daddy, but I'm so excited to start school." She giggles and brushes her bangs from her face.  
"We know. You've been raving about school for week," Melinda says bringing in her lunch bag. "I packed you a peanut butter and banana sandwich, fruit snacks, a juice box and two cookies in here. One for you and one for Hannah."  
"Thanks mama," she says taking the lunch and sticking it in her backpack.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you in?" I ask opening the door.  
"No. I can take the bus, daddy. I'm five." She says holding out her hand.  
"Don't remind me," I say stepping onto the porch and crouching down. "Well you better go to the corner. I love you."  
"Bye daddy," she says hugging me and then running to Melinda and doing the same. "Bye mama."  
"Bye sweetheart," Melinda whispers and kisses her cheek. "I love you. Have a great day."

She scurries down the steps and over to the corner where a few other kids have gather, Hannah being one of them.

The smallest of bunch being their little girl in the bright yellow dress and black sandals with her hair down to the middle of her back in long curls like her mother.

"She's growing up too fast," I sigh as the bus pulls up.  
"I know, but just think we've got another one asleep upstairs." She laughs and presses her cheek into my shoulder.  
"Why don't we add another one?" I ask peering over my shoulder at her.  
"Ooh... not yet." She replies as all the kids pile into the yellow form of transportation. "I'm going to enjoy my slim body for a bit first."  
"Ugh. Fine," I laugh and throw her over my shoulder and walk back inside as the bus drives down the street.

* * *

_**14 Years**_

I guess it was in ninth grade when it all came together for her.

People like to think knowledge is too hard for a teen to convey verbally, and usually .

She writes everything down, whether it is on a colorful piece of construction paper or in one of the many notebooks. She writes the major highlights of each day and there is no question about it - her talent with words put everyone to shame. She could write compulsively for days, getting up from her desk only to go to the bathroom or to eat. In the evenings with permission of course, I sometimes show Melinda the pieces of writing, some of which she simply sat down and cried about.

"Of all the talents I thought she'd have, writing wasn't one of them." She says wiping her eyes of tears as she sets down a piece of paper.  
"What was this one about?" I ask reading over a few lines.

_The blood flows thickly over my fingers, cold. She must have died sometime ago. Every time her corpse heaves, more of the dark scarlet fluid runs down my hands until they look like those of some abattoir worker. As her body moves through the dappled shade of the woodland she is alternately cast in light and shadow, her skin paler than it had been in life. When at last we come to the old oak for her burial, my legs give way beneath me and I hold my hands to the sky, watching the dried streams that were her blood on my arm right up to my still red fingertips. xx Katie 4/13_

"One of her visions," she says standing up to finish the dishes. "Or at least that's what I'm guessing it is."  
"She said she wanted feedback on this other piece. I don't know if I'm the person to talk to her about it." I say reaching for another piece of paper. "She wrote it today."  
"Hmm?" She asks turning around.  
"It's about Henry." I say sliding it across the countertop.  
"Ok. Let me read it," she says drying her hands off and sitting back down.

_I stain my sheets with love. It runs from my mouth and I choke on the air. It bleeds from my ears and drips from my chin. My head hangs low, heavy with thoughts of you. You have broken me, left me as a shell of what I once was. You destroyed me with your words, found every perceived fault. When I failed to acquiesce your needs, you got more angry and became entrenched. You think yourself better than the 'one night stand' guys, and in many ways, you are. But you're in denial. Just like them you are scared of intimacy. You're contradiction, Henry, is that you want commitment, demand loyalty, need love so desperately but fear the vulnerability it brings... I can't be with someone who'll never trust me enough to let me all the way in, forever sitting on your doorstep to only be yours when you wanted something of me. But now i__t is time for me to walk away; to heal myself and stop hurting myself in ways I never thought I'd stoop to. To say goodbye to you in the only way I know. xx Katie 12/20_

"Oh my gosh." She mutters. "One of us has to talk to her."  
"I don't know if I'm the right person to talk to her." I sigh. "You've had your heartbroken..."  
"Well have you ever broken someone's heart?" She asks looking at the paper again.  
"Not really. I've had mine broken and would never want that pain on someone else." I sigh.  
"Well than why don't we go together." She says standing up. "We can both share our experiences and how how we met each other and that she'll meet someone who will make her realize why things with Henry didn't work out."  
"Alright. Let's go," I say grabbing her hand. "I think she'll like that gift we got her for Christmas."  
"The laptop? Yeah.. me too," she says pulling me up the stairs.

* * *

_**18 Years**_

"What's wrong with babygirl?" I ask Katie one night.

She has been moping around the house for a few days and has been nothing at all like her usual self.

"It's not because of those letters you got in the mail, is it?" I ask sitting down next to him.  
"No... I got offers to NYU and Rockland and a few other places." Katie replied with a soft smile.  
"That's great!" I ask and then see or face. "Or not... what's wrong?"  
"I was going to ask Ned out and-" She sighs.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about this..." I reply rather quickly, not wanting this to be awkward.  
"Dad, I think you can handle some boy drama." She laughs, and then leans into her desk chair.  
"Well I am all ears, but no promises on good advice." I say smiling at her softly.  
"I saw an opportunity and I basically opened my heart to the possibility and then I saw him kissing a girl in the square." She mutters and then places her head in her hands.  
"Good for him!" I said, perfectly clueless to the implication of the news from my daughter.  
"Dad!" She sighs, giving me a meaningful look.

I sit back and think about her dejection, the news of Ned's newest fling, and the realization hits me that my little girl is still in love and I hadn't even noticed. Hadn't wanted to notice. She'd gone and grown up right under my nose and, without any input from me, had fallen in love and gotten her heart broken by two boys in under four years.

I know something about the heartbreak of first love. I am luckier than most. I got to marry and have children with my one and only true love. We have went through every shade of hell to get to our Happily Ever After, but I got to marry the girl I'd loved since the moment I laid eyes on her. Yet there had been a period where I had been heartbroken.

I feel the fist of anxiety close over my chest at the realization that my little girl is probably feeling that at that very moment. The most powerful lesson you can learn as a parent is that you can't live your life for your children.

That's their job. You can only give them the tools to do the best they can and get out of their way, ready at every moment to help them pick up the pieces when they're done.

"Got anything for me to read?" I ask softly.  
"No," she replies. "There's nothing to really write about... yet."

So, I sit on her bed and wait for her to need me.

It didn't take very long.

She comes to sit by my side and wordlessly cried her heartbreak into my chest as I wrap my arms around her. I whisper those soothing nothings that I have said to her mother when she was in the grip of her nightmares and grief.

When she is beyond tears and able to listen I tell her, "Don't ever regret loving people, no matter how it comes out in the end."

* * *

**_19 Years_**

Not surprisingly, Katie decided to study English, her major being the English Education and minor being creative writing.

I am ecstatic - writing has always been more than a hobby or even a talent to my daughter. It is her way of thinking, of interacting with the world. It is natural that she would want to make it her career - to immerse herself in her gift. She placed in every writing competition she entered and won many of them. Her decorated resume not only being that of a dancer, but of a writer, a scholar really and I couldn't be more proud.

Katie lives inside her mind. She thinks all the time, says very little unless she feels the need to, and has the same look Melinda has when she stares at you. You are certain she can see right to the bottom of your soul. She speaks through her ink and paper. And yet, as quiet and thoughtful as she is, she burns with her own fierce fire.

She is ambitious. She takes pride in her work. She likes to win.

What undid Melinda and I is not that she wants to study English. It is that she wants to study English in the New York.

"But why New York?" Melinda complains as we walk down the local hiking path, our favorite thing to do on nice summer nights.

There are some conversations that have to take place far from listening ears.

"Mom, the best schools are located in New York." Katie reminds us.  
"But New York is so far away!" Melinda replies and I think I see a shiver run up her spine.

Outside of visits to see my mother, we avoid going to New York at all costs. It just is too fast paced for us these days, we love Grandview and could never see going back to New York for more than a few days.

And yet, how can we deny her? She had gotten accepted to New York University, one of the most exclusive schools of in all of the country. Only the best students are admitted to this school. I stop my wife from ranting and placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"Melinda, it might be time for us to let this go also. New York is the best place for her. Young people see it as a place for opportunity and growth." I explain.  
"But… she's our daughter! She's going to be so far away..." She replies.  
"Shhh… I know. I don't want her to go that far either, but if it's the best place for her-" I explain.  
"It is," Katie interjects with a smile on her face.  
"As I was saying, it's an honor for her to be accepted full scholarship to any school, but to an exclusive school in New York?" I say and look at Melinda. "That is nothing short than amazing."  
"Jim… how… how do we.." She stutters.  
"Let her go? When I figure that out, I'll let you know." I laugh as I pull her into my arms.

**~x~**

When we all walk out of the house later that summer, we still hadn't figured out a way to let her go but we did it anyway. Because that's what parents do. Our children become pieces of our hearts walking the vast world outside of our bodies and though it brings us a raw kind of pain, we let them take those bits of us with them as we release them to take their journeys alone.

That morning, Katie is a the most beautiful I've ever seen her - she is wearing a dress and stands radiant and proud like her mother, calm and creative like me, carrying an internal scale that she balanced without consulting with the outside world. There is no war, no blood, nor agony to clip her wings. She knows where she has to go and she goes there with eyes and heart wide open. Soon, we would have to share that rare creature with the world.

She is my greatest joy and now is bringing me my greatest pain.

She grips her mother tightly, a full head taller than her and yet she sinks like a toddler into her mother's arms. She tells her mother things in a low murmuring voice that no one else is meant to hear, things that seem to calm Melinda in a way I can not. She turns to Mackenzie, who grabs her roughly and plants a violent kiss on her cheek, promising to put a punch on anyone who messes with her.

And then there is me. And I still haven't figured out how to let her go. She holds onto me the longest and I search for the words to give her. That she is the song of summer, the chill of autumn, the love that I was always fated to let go, whose every laughter and tear became a souvenir that I would cherish until the day I died. But it is she who fills in the aching silence of the air already heavy with the nostalgia for the girl I'd raised and loved above every other woman in the world.

"Be brave." I whisper into her hair. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Daddy." She says squeezing me tightly. "I got to go."

She turns to leave and stops and turns around to face me, wiping her tears away.

"You told me once to not be afraid to love and now I understand why, because you never really leave the ones you love behind." She says smiling and then going in for once last hug with me. "Okay... I really have to go now."


	100. Happy New Year? (Part Two)

**First and foremost, chapter 100! Wow it seems like forever ago I was just writing down ideas for what I wanted to do with this story, and now here I am! I would definitely like to say a few things like thanks to all the people who I've had proofread this story, even if you aren't reading this I still have to put it in words on here or I'd never forgive myself...**

**Next, I would like to thank my brilliant and truly outstanding best friend, Therese, whose constant prompts and reviews always steered me in the right direction and put a smile on my face :)**

**Lastly, to my astoundingly supportive parents, there would be no story without your constant encouragement about my writing without any of you, and definitely that computer you guys gave me for Christmas last year was great because now I don't have to post from an odd device anymore :)**

**And lastly to all of you silent readers who don't review as much as I'd definitely like you to. Thank you to everyone who has ever PM'd or even read a single line and clicked out realizing it was the wrong story haha. Just thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

**Now for this chapter I am tying this back to it's part one that I abandoned :/ (sorry guys, but at least I'm back to it now) back in chapter 83: New Years.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 28**  
**Melinda - 24**

**Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

***Previously on Their Little Family***

**"Let's get home," he replied before jumping up into the jeep and kissing her deeply.**

**He backed out of the parking space and then continued driving down the main road, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on her thigh.**

**She unbuckled her seatbelt and snuggled up against his side. He was a good driver, there was no reason for her to worry. It was late and nobody was really out, everyone was partying.**

**"I love you," Jim whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple and rubbed her back softly.**  
**"I love you more," she replied and then squeezed him softly.**  
**"If you say so," he laughed and looked back to the road as they came to a stop at a red light.**

**He looked down at her momentarily and smirked, his right eye winking slightly at her as they go forward once more.**

**She nuzzled her face farther into his chest as he drove and they jolted forward.**

**"What the fuck!" He yelled and honked the horn. "Jackass..."**

**She looked up at the intersection and saw a car speed across.**

**"Jim..." She said softly and then kissed his cheek. "Just slow down.. we'll be home eventually."**  
**"Yeah... yeah I know." He replied as they slowly began to move again.**

**The crash seemed to take for ever; as adrenaline coursed through her system. She can see there is no hope. A pick-up truck is gliding toward my jeep.**

**And here she is with no seatbelt on next to the love of her life.**

**Driving forward or reversing wouldn't help it was like jumping off a cliff with just enough time to regret what you did but not enough time for anyone to help or try to faction a parachute from your clothes. In this case there wasn't a thing she could do but embrace her husband a little tighter and whispered that she loved him into his chest.**

**They are trapped in a steel prison.**

**As the front of the truck hit her keep, she suddenly hated inertia. Her body is flung forwards and her face hit the windshield. ****Her skull cracked, her neck moved in ways it shouldn't, and nose crumples as everything came to a stop.**

**And all she could do was hope for the best as the jeep flipped onto it's side.**

**The car came to a stop, lights swirled like crazy catherine-wheels and the noise of the metal being bashed over the concrete was almost deafening. Her dress, her beautiful brand-new sky blue dress tugged on her skin with every lurch and the airbag was already deflating.**

**When everything stopped there was only the sound screaming as she looked over at him.**

**Jim. Her wonderful husband.**

**She finally agreed to have a baby... and this happened.**

**"Jim..." She croaked out and looked down to see her leg bent in an unusual. "Babe?"**  
**"Mel..." He whispered and then moved his hand slowly over her face. "Don't move your neck. Don't move at all."**  
**"Jim... are you-" I murmured and then moved slightly.**  
**"I'm fine. I'm fine Mel." He said and went to unbuckle his seatbelt, but it was jammed. "Don't move Mel. Do not move. HELP! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!"**

**She slowly gasped for breath and tumbled into a darkness filled dream.**

**Happy New Year.**

* * *

**Chapter 100  
Happy New Year? (Part Two)**

***Jim's Point of View***

Winter is in full force in New York in the early months of the year. A light coating of snow covers the road.

I don't know how to describe it. We were waiting at the stop light after that car cut through the red, we weren't even moving and that truck slammed into us.

I saw the headlights speeding towards us but I didn't think it was in the wrong lane... I didn't know.

The other driver's horn blares loudly in the black of night, and then it stops. After that you'd think it would still be noisy. You know the usual things you hear at car crashes; fire, screaming or crying. You'd think you would hear something, but it's completely silent. You could hear a pin drop.

Then it all stops, the piercing wail of sirens can be heard coming closer and closer.

Thank you God! Maybe we should start going to church again.

I know Bobby, Kasey and Sulley are working tonight. I hope they all come, it would be labelled emergency and for all emergency responders to come.

"What do you see?" Sulley asks opening the back doors of the ambulance.  
"Multiple victim car crash. Caused by the pick-up truck swerving into the oncoming lane and hitting the jeep stopped at the light." A rookie recites.  
"Good. You stay here while I go check on the people in the jeep. Bobby will help the drunken idiot in the pick-up truck. You come with me." Sulley orders him. "And remember... these are people. Show that you care and that you will do everything you can."  
"Yes sir," the rookie replies.  
"Anybody in here?" Sulley says crawling near the jeep.  
"Sul?" I yell out, trying to get out of the seat belt again.  
"Clancy? Is Mel in there with you?" Sulley asks.  
"Yeah... she's got some bad contusions." I say and pause, trying to get out of the seat belt again before continuing. "A broken nose, collarbone and she hit her head on the windshield and is bleeding pretty badly and a possible herniated disc in her neck."  
"And what about you?" Sulley asks kicking in the passenger side window so he can look at Melinda.  
"I'm fine." I reply quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Sulley asks looking over at me.  
"I'm pretty sure." I say tugging on the tightening the seat belt.  
"Well Kasey is gonna come get you." Sulley says as another ambulance pulls up. "Kasey! Get over here. I need you to get Clancy out of this jeep while I get Melinda."  
"What about me?" The rookie asks.  
"You... you go grab me a neck brace and bring me that gurney." Sulley orders and looks over Melinda's head injury, with the gloves he has on he pulls out a few pieces of glass from her forehead. "I need them now!"

The rookie reappears and hands him a neck brace. He slips it carefully around her neck and then is able to pick her up from under her shoulders and get her onto the nearby gurney.

"Is she-" I stubble silent, not wanting to say it.  
"She has a really strong pulse, Jim. She just probably couldn't handle the pain from her head contusion." Sulley replies. "Kasey is unloading now. She'll be right over to get you out. Hang in there bud."  
"Heya Jim... I'm gonna get you out of her." Kasey says kneeling down next to me.  
"The seatbelt is jammed." I say matter-of-factly.  
"That's what these are for. Can you cut your way out for me?" She asks handing me a pair of heavy duty scissors.  
"I can try," I say taking the scissors and cutting the seat belt away. "Is this good enough?"  
"Yeah. Sul, I'm gonna need the rookie to help me get Jim out." Kasey says pulling over the gurney, the rookie runs over and kneels down. "Okay. Support his head while I start to pull him out."

He does what he asked and the begin to pull me from the jeep's smashed driver window.

"Okay. Now grip at his stomach and be careful," Kasey instructs.  
"Yes ma'am." The rookie answers.  
"Ma'am? Since when have you been a ma'am to rookies, Kasey?" I laugh.  
"Since always. I'm glad you can still smart mouth me, Clancy." Kasey laughs and lifts up my upper body. "Hang in there Jim. We'll get you out soon."  
"I can't get him completely out. He's stuck on something." The rookie says quietly.  
"Let me check. Support him up here." Kasey says crawling up toward me. "I think this is the closest we'll ever be Jim."

She goes to check around my back and leg area and looks away slightly.

"Alright... Jim can you do something for me?" Kasey asks looking at me. "Move your legs."  
"Ok. There." I say and look at her.  
"Jim... umm try again." Kasey says leaning down over my legs again.  
"What do you mean try again?" I sigh. "I already did."  
"Hey! Jim... calm down. You have to stay calm." Kasey reassures me. "Just move your legs again."  
"How can I stay calm when I can't move my legs!" I say lifting my head to see nothing moving. "Kasey I can't be in a wheelchair."  
"You have a possible spinal fracture. It's fixable and with physical therapy you could be just fine." Kasey reassures me. "But we won't know until we get you into the hospital. Daniels! Start pulling up there and I'll get his legs free. Okay?"  
"Yes ma'am." The rookie says and they get me out and onto the gurney a few minutes later.  
"Feel anything?" She asks moving her hands over my legs.  
"Nothing," I mutter.  
"Well keep calm. You'll be at the hospital soon. Rookie, you're driving." Kasey says throwing him the keys as she pushes me into the back and closes the door. "Just stay calm."


	101. Cue the Rain

**Chapter 101  
Cue the Rain**

***Melinda's Point of View***

After his eighty first birthday, Jim gets weaker, I notice.

He has difficulty with the smallest things, like climbing the stairs. He doesn't bake or paint anymore. Spends most of his time sitting in the rocker near the fire. After years of relatively busy days, most ghosts go to Emma or Katie now.

I start having nightmares again. Jim's dying in all my dreams, but waking doesn't get me the relieve it used to give me. Because as soon as I am back in the present, I realize this time it is really true.

It is happening.

He is actually dying.

The cancer has spread from his prostate to his brain. Stage four, the doctors said. Not much time left, they said.

He notices too, of course. He notices me screaming his name in my nightmares. He tries to wake me and when he succeeds he tells me it's going to be okay. But it isn't. I imagine my life without him. Even though I am 78, and probably won't live that much longer, it still terrifies me.

It terrifies me to death.

* * *

One night, I wake up from this dream where Jim and I are just sitting on the porch swing drinking tea, and then he drops dead on my shoulder. I lie awake staring at the ceiling and listening to his heart. I press my ear against his chest to make sure it is still beating. I think about my dream and the idea begins to form in my head.

When he awakes, I notice he has more trouble with breathing evenly. It could be a matter of days, hours even, maybe.

"Mel..." He wheezes, his hand slowly touching her hair.  
"What?" I ask softly.  
"It's gonna happen soon." He breathes softly. "I just... I want you to know how much I love you, and how you have always made me. I want to thank you for loving me."  
"Jim..." I say looking up at him. "Don't say goodbye to me. You're not going anywhere yet. I-I can't live without you."  
"I don't want to either, but we will be okay. We'll be together one day," he reassures her. "And then we can be together in paradise. You've always told me that."  
"That doesn't mean I want you to go," I whisper. "I can't imagine living without you."

That, of course, he trusts is true. But it is inevitable anyway. So I tell him again that I cannot live without him.

But all good things come to an end. And the end is now. I ask him what he would've done if it were reversed. If I was the one dying, would he want to live? He thinks about it quite a while. But then finally shakes his head.

"I don't want to live in a world without a Melinda Gordon in it." He says.

I smile at him.

"I can't imagine living in a world without a Jim Clancy in it," I reply.

* * *

I call our children, and let them know to make their way over here over the next few days.

They come and visit us with us.

He spends time with them. I've never seen him so energetic in the past few years. He laughs more than ever and is even able to chase around the little ones, but Jim gets weaker.

The days until the end are slimming down. Even the grandkids ask if grandpa is going to be okay and we don't know how to explain to such young souls that their grandfather is on his last few days.

About a week later, I wake up and know this is the day. He has more difficulty breathing. He is in pain. I wake him and I can see in his eyes that he knows it too.

"Don't cry," he whispers.  
"I'm not," she lies, and tries to hold it in.  
"Melinda," he gasps. "I want you to do something for me?"  
"Anything," she mutters.  
"I want you to make love with me... one last time." He coughs and then smiles.  
"Are you sure?" She asks, her hand brushing across his face.  
"Nothing else seems like a better way to spend my last day with you." He says pressing a light kiss to her lips.

He remains surprisingly still as I look down at him. He slowly closes his eyes as I slip my hand underneath the covers and my warm hand cups his length, his eyes fly open and he gasps out loud.

My hand began to move as I slide my palm up and down with slow deliberate strokes.

"Oh Mel..." He moans, his hand touching her back softly.

I inch my hand up to the waistband of his cotton pants and instead of struggling with the double knot as he'd expected, I impatiently pull them down.

I kiss him, her tongue probes his mouth beseechingly, and he answers, sliding his tongue along hers. The kiss is slow and repentant but quickly grew desperate, the wet heat of her mouth lulling him into a heady frenzy; her hips began undulating against his, her stomach rubbing against him tortuously, and he groaned, grabbing her waist to guide her movements.

I broke away with a gasp, reaching between them to take my nightgown off and throw it to the floor.

"I love you, okay?" I murmur, shifting up onto her shins to position him between her thighs.  
"I love you," he wheezes and presses his mouth to mine.

We aren't supposed to be doing this. It isn't good for his heart, but he nods, his head falling back against the headboard. I sink down onto him, pushing him inside me completely.

It had been six months since we had last been this close to each other, everything happened so fast and the doctors advised him against sexual acts because of his blood pressure.

With a whimper, he reminded himself to nod in, and I begin to move, slowly at first, rising and falling on my shins. I groan every time he pushes up inside her, stretching me. He slightly arches his hips off the bed to meet me repeatedly as I descend on his lap; the movements of my hips grew steadily faster, more frantic, and I grab onto the headboard behind him to aid his thrusts. Soon, our hips are crashing together loudly, his strained groans echoing with my gasping moans as our bodies come together, over and over.

"I love you," he grunts in warning, his lips finding mine in a clumsy kiss.

With that, he came, his other hand digging into my thigh as he thrusts up into her shallowly a few times, emptying himself into her.

He slumps back against the mattress, and then I kiss him languidly, neither of us moving from their tangled, sweaty embrace for a while longer. Later on, I rest my head against his chest, where I know I will hear the strong and steady beat of his heart.

Instead, I find silence.

"Jim..." I whisper, looking up at him. "No. Oh god no..." I feel my tears spill over my cheeks. "Please no. Not yet... not you."  
"It's even more beautiful than we ever thought it would be," his voice echos through the room and she finds his spirit dressed in pajamas near the window. "I love you."  
"You can't go. Not yet." I plead. "Soon, but not yet."  
"I have too. I love you." He whispers, his smile growing as he looks at the window. "There's no pain. I can... I can breathe again. I can move liked I used to, Mel I wish I didn't have to go..."  
"You deserve to be happy. Go," I say, grabbing my robe and tying it around me. "If it will make you happy. If you are at peace, I will learn to live without you. I will see you again."  
"Andrea's there, and my parents and brother." He smiles.  
"I love you," I say stand in front of him.  
"I love you too... till we meet again," he whispers in her ear, his lips brushing across her cheek like a feather as he disappears.

Till we meet again...


	102. A Day at the Fair

**Prompt from Meowser Hotchner**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 23  
Melinda - 19 **

* * *

**Chapter 102**  
**A Day at the Fair**

***Jim's Point of View***

It is a scorching hot August day: the perfect for a day at the fair. The sky is dotted with a few candy-floss clouds.

The entrance can be seen in the distance and faint music can be heard from beyond the tall gates with the occasional happy scream suddenly piercing the air.

"I've never been to a fair," Melinda says peering out her window.  
"What? How have you never been to a fair?" I ask driving forward slowly.  
"My mom hated leaving the house for any reason except work, and even that started to annoy her after a while." She explains and looks over at her. "I always begged to be taken to the local one, but it always ended in me being sent to my room and when I got older I just didn't see the interest to go to the shitty one in my town."  
"Well this is the state fair. It's much better than a small town one." I laugh and turn into the parking garage.

The closer we get to the parking garage, the massive structures of the rides can be seen: three roller coasters, the Ferris wheel, a helter skelter, a zero gravity, a tilt-a-whirl and few other little things for little kids.

Then the food comes into view and there was the usual: corn dogs, pretzels, gyros, cotton candy, funnel cake and other things.

The line at the entrance is long, younger children stand by their parents jumping for joy.

I look to my girlfriend and smile.

It has only been eight weeks, but we're good. She's good with just doing little things like watching movies and eating dinner at my place or the occasional mini golf date.

But when I heard the state fair was going to be here on my weekend off I knew we had to go.

"Excited?" I ask and park my truck.  
"A little," she says grabbing her purse and water bottle. "I mean I've always wanted to go to a carnival with my boyfriend and here we are."

We both hop out and meet up on the other side.

I link our hands and kiss her cheek.

"I don't think it will be that long of a wait," I say crossing the street toward the entrance. We pick a shorter line and we're through the gate in ten minutes. "What should we do first?"  
"Well its three o'clock now so let's go on some rides." She says fidgeting with her wristband. "I have always hated wristbands."  
"Me too," I say as we walk down the gravel path. "What kind of ride would you like to go on first?"  
"How about a big roller coaster?" She laughs and points to the one with the shortest line.  
"So you've never been on a roller coaster?" I ask as we walk past all the games and prizes.  
"Nope," she says as we get in line behind another couple.  
"Well I'm glad I could be the one to introduce you to this," I say as the ride jets off and a few girls scream. "We're so sitting in the first cart."  
"Don't get your heart set on it. Someone will probably beat us to it." She replies.  
"But here they have the lines up there that you can sit and wait for what cart you want." I explain and point up ahead. "The first one isn't too long."  
"Fine. We can sit up front you big baby," she says pulling out her cell phone and taking a picture of us both. "What? I need to record my first fair experience."  
"Nothing. I said nothing," I laugh and then nudge her side. "We're riding that one next."  
"The Ring of Fire?" She asks squinting to read the sign. "I don't like being upside down."  
"Well what would you like to do?" I ask as we inch closer to the cart lines.  
"How about the tunnel of love? I'll make out with you on it," she says looking up at me.  
"Okay," I agree fairly easily and plant a kiss on her. "I'm okay with that."  
"Of course you are," she laughs and pulls me toward the line for the first cart as the ride operator lets us through. "Only one ride ahead of us."  
"Told you it wouldn't be a long wait," I say rubbing her back.

The couple in front of us piles into the cart and straps in and we inch forward, we're next, and the ride blasts off.

"I'm nervous," she says facing me.  
"Don't be. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right next to you," I say holding out my hand for her. "Just squeeze my hand and scream your head off because that's having fun."  
"Alright," she laughs and takes his hand. "I trust you."

The ride pulls up and everyone exits, the gates open and she sets her purse down in a bin, and I put my sunglasses and wallet in her purse also. I pull her into the first cart and we buckle in.

"You ready?" I ask as the attendant comes by and checks that we are all strapped in properly.  
"I guess so," she laughs.

The attendant gives the other the go sign and the ride gets up. We slowly climb to the top and Melinda squeezes my hand.

"I don't really like heights too much," she mutters.  
"You'll be fine," I say as we reach the top, the ride stops for a second and we look straight at the ground before zooming down the track. "It'll be over before you know it."

Everyone started screaming as the cart twists and turns and loops upside down before pulling back in and stopping.

After it was all over and we stumbled out. She starts walking out to make sure she didn't bump into any walls.

"That was so awesome!" She says high-fiving me as I collect her purse from the bin.

I take my sunglasses, deciding to leave my wallet in there for safe keeping, and hand her the messenger bag which she slides over her head.

"I'm glad you liked it," I say and meet her with a kiss. "I'm glad I could be the person you spend your first day at the fair with."  
"Come on," she says pulling me down the ramp. "Let's go play some games!"

* * *

In the haze of the evening, I can feel my Grandview Fire Dept. shirt clinging to my back in places damp with sweat.

Melinda, however looks beautiful even when sweating; her skin becomes more like polished stone. I'm white like my mother right down to my blue eyes and black hair. Sweating makes me look like I need someone to dunk me in an ice bath fast, anything to put out the fire in my cheeks.

"I told you to put sunscreen on," she scolds me and wipes the sweat off of my cheeks. "Want to go to the hotel?"  
"No. We can play one more game," I say smiling down at her. "Your pick. I'm going to go buy some water."  
"Here." She said digging in her back and pulling out her water bottle. "Don't buy theirs. It's probably a fortune and a small bottle. It's still cold."  
"Ice?" I ask reaching for the metal bottle.  
"A little. Most of it's probably melted," she says smiling toward me.

I unscrew the cap and tip it back.

Drinking cold water in this heat feels like the greatest luxury on earth. The ice clicks against the metal, my fingers sliding on the condensation before my fingers regain their grip.

I feel the chill run down my throat and my head makes an involuntary shake. A numbness creeps into my brain the way it did when I was a kid drinking too much slurpee too fast. It's the reverse of the winter time, when all I want is the feel the heat of good coffee come through a thick clay mug. When the bottle is drained I take the ice between my molars and bite hard, feeling it melt into cold pools on my palate.

"Thirsty?" She laughs.  
"A little," I say while chomping down on the ice.  
"Make one in and win a prize," promises the barker.  
"What about this one?" She asks.  
"Basketball?" I say handing her the bottle. "Sure. I play a little at the station and use to play in high school."  
"Win me something babe," she whispers in my ear.  
"Why don't you let your girl try first," the barker says giving her a ball.  
"I'm not very good at basketball," she laughs and twirls the ball in her hands.  
"Just give it a try," I say nudging her side.

I fish out a few dollars to pay for us both as she takes her position.

"Here. I'll help you," I say standing behind her. I lift her right hand and place it underneath the ball. "This hand here..." I take her left hand and place it on the left side of the ball to guide it. "And this hand here. Now push upwards with your right hand and aim for the backboard with your left and it should go in."  
"Okay, Mr. pro athlete." She jokes and takes a second to aim.  
"You've got this babe," I wink at her.  
"Shut up," she laughs.

She does just that and the ball swirls around the rim before popping out.

"So close," the barker says fishing out another and giving it to me.

I get into position and throw the ball toward the basket, it bounces off the rim and gets stuck between the backboard and rim.

"Only one more try," the barker says grabbing that one and tossing back to me. "You only need one to win anything."  
"Want to give it another try?" I ask holding the ball out to Mel.  
"Sure," she says taking it and assuming the position again.

She tosses the ball up with a flick of the wrist, and looks to me and shrugs her shoulders as it sinks in the hoop.

"You actually made it," the barker laughs.  
"I did?" She says looking back at the hoop.  
"You did!" I say kissing her lightly on the lips. "Told you, you could do it."  
"Now take your pick. What about this?" The barker says pulling down a large stuffed bunny.  
"Umm I'll take the bundle of bracelets." She says pointing to the purple, green and blue bracelets.  
"Here you go," the barker says and tosses them to her.  
"You can do the honors," she laughs and hands them to me.  
"Your first and definitely not last carnival prize, my love." I say and slide them down her wrist. "Now let's get out of here."  
"We have a hotel room to break in," she whispers in my ear and takes my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.  
"Yes we do, my little basketball champ." I say pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	103. Young Love

**Slight tag to 5x11**

**Ages:**

**Ned - 23  
Katie - 19**

**~x~**

**Jim: 48  
Melinda: 44  
Delia: 48  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 103  
Young Love**

***Melinda's Point of View***

After entering Delia's real estate office, I notice she's on the phone and sit down quietly to wait for her to finish.

"My assistant is great with the clients, but she is organizationally impaired." Delia exclaims. "She put Katie's file where Ned's should be and Ned's where Katie's should be. Who does that?"  
"An upside down person," I joke as she turns to face.  
"You know what, I don't even see the humor in that. My entire file system needs to be redone." She sighs.  
"Well Katie's great at the stuff. You should see my file system." I boast and smile. "I'm so glad she's back. I missed having her around so much."  
"Ooh do you think she would help me out if I paid her?" She asks.  
"She's do it even if you just asked nicely." I say and lean into the chair.  
"That's why I love her. She's always so generous," she replies. "I'm still gonna give her like thirty bucks because its a mess."  
"I'll tell her to stop over when she can," I say and stand up.  
"What made me want to branch out into the rental business?"  
"Ned's college tuition," I answer. "Why do you think I expanded my store last year? NYU's tuition was crazy expensive and I wasn't going to put all of that on Katie. Plus I've got three more going into college later on. So glad Katie moved back here and Rockland offered her a full scholarship."  
"You're right," she sighs. "I'm so busy right now, it's crazy."  
"I take it you can't go to lunch?" I ask and stretch a little before tugging my dress back down.  
"No. I'm swamped. Tomorrow?" She asks.  
"Yes. Tomorrow will work just fine." I say and hug her.

The door clicks open and Ned walks in.

"Hey! I thought you said you had classes all day," she says digging through her purse.  
"Yeah, but I had a little break and you sounded stressed on the phone." Ned says leaning down on her desk.  
"So you came to save me? Oh honey, I love you!" She says and leans down to kiss him.

How sweet.

"You know what. You could totally help if you would sign your lease and bring it to Katie so she could sign it too." She exclaims and grabs both files. "The landlord is giving me grief because you two haven't signed it."  
"Oh. That's right." He replies and signs his paper on all of the highlighted lines. "Here. Mine's finished. I'll bring Katie hers."  
"Here is the second set of keys you asked for," she said placing them in his hand.  
"I'll bring these right back. Katie started working at that dance center right next to my gym," he says grabbing her file and tucking the keys in his jacket pocket.  
"Oh! I thought you let your membership lapse because there is that free facility on campus?" She says looking to me.  
"This gym has better towels," he replies.  
"Towels? That's not what Katie tells me," I laugh.  
"Maybe there are other benefits," he blushes.  
"Mhmm... like Katie?" She says crossing her arms over her chest.  
"She's my girlfriend!" He laughs. "Of course she is a benefit. I get to see her, and she gets to see me."  
"Ned, don't call her that if you don't mean it. How many girls are you stringing along now?" I say softly.  
"None. I learned my lesson. I would never hurt Katie." He says. "She's special."  
"Yeah, she is." I mutter softly. "Sorry. I'm protective."  
"You have every right to be, but I better run. Katie gets off in twenty minutes," he says and leaves.

There was a moment of silence before I looked over at Delia.

"He knows her work schedule," I laugh. "How cute."

* * *

***Ned's Point of View***

I walk through the door and see her stand at the front desk handing out flyers to the dance students leaving their class.

Her hair is straight today, the chocolate brown strands falling in front of her eyes when she looks down and I don't remember counting that many shades in it before. I try not to look for too long but I knows I'm screwed when she catches my gaze and that warm shade of light brown turns to honey when the light hits it. And he's melting, melting in the of spring, melting in her eyes.

"Have a good day," she says waving to a little girl. "Hey Ned!"  
"Thanks, but I'm not working out. Thursday is a skip day," I reply and smile at her.  
"That's right. What brings you by?" she leans up against the counter and touches my face softly.  
"My mom needs you to sign these," he says passing her the file. "The landlord is being a pain because we hadn't signed the lease yet."  
"Oh," she says grabbing a pen near by and opening the file and signing where she needs to. "There. All finished."  
"Thanks," he answers and takes the file. "So are you auditioning for the Dance Company?"  
"No. I'm not at that level," she sighs.  
"I've seen you dance. You're amazing," I say and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
"You're too kind." She replies and smiles at me.  
"Katie, you're amazing. Try out," I reassure her.  
"Maybe. I'll think about it," she mutters. "I'm really just starting up with dance again."  
"I bet you're still the amazing dancer who won all those awards," I say and watch as she pulls on her jacket and grabs her bag and clocks out. "Want to run with me to drop these papers off before going to your parents for family dinner?"  
"Can we run home first? I need to shower after teaching that dance class with those little kids." She laughs and comes around the desk to meet him.

She meets my gaze with the brown of her eyes and there's those damn words again, words I can't form, words that I don't even know, words that destroy my heart, choke my throat. Her fingers curl around my arm, pressing into the fabric of my jacket. She's so small, so fragile, such an insignificant part of this gigantic universe, and yet, she is the most important part of my life.

She is my world.

"Uh yeah..." I say and kiss her cheek softly.  
"What's the matter?" She asks looking up at me.  
"Nothing," I say and hold the door open for us.  
"You sure?" She asks as we walk through and down the street.  
"Yeah," I reply as we turn the corner and walk toward our apartment building.

We scale the stairs and make it inside in a matter of five minutes.

"You go shower. I'm gonna catch up on the game," I say sitting down on the couch.  
"Unless you come join me?" She says bending down in front of me.  
"Is that an invitation?" I ask and shut the TV off.  
"I don't know. Figure it out," she replies and winks at me.

She skips off to the bathroom and I hear the water trickle on as someone knocks at the door.

"Hey mom," I say opening the door. "What's up?"  
"I'm here for the lease?" Delia says walking inside.  
"Oh yeah. We were gonna drop it off in a bit," I reply and close the door behind her.  
"Who's in the shower?" Delia asks as she spots the file and grabs it. "All signed?"  
"Katie. She had a little kids dance she taught as was pretty sweaty," I reply. "Yeah. All signed."  
"Oh." Delia replies. "Am I keeping you?"  
"Babe? Who was at the door?" She calls from the bathroom. "Are you coming in here with me? It's lonely in here without you."  
"My mom. I'll be right in there." I say and look at her.  
"You probably want to get in there with her, just be careful." She says and opens the door. "You do use protection right?"  
"Is this your way of trying to keep me in line?" I ask. "I am a grown man and Katie is a grown woman."  
"So you don't use protection then?" She asks.  
"Mom! It's my choice whether we do or not. We usually don't use condoms, they feel weird." I exclaim. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. She's on the pill. We're fine."  
"I just want you to be happy and safe! Which having sex with a girl with no protection isn't." She replies. "Her parents have four kids, she's probably very fertile."  
"You've probably had unprotected sex with Tim, so why does it matter? We're safe." I yell. "She's on the pill for God's sake! And I'd to date Katie without you buzzing around. So if I'm a responsible adult like you always tell me I am, why don't you treat me like one and butt out. Get out of my apartment."  
"Fine," she mutters and closes the door behind her.

I walk toward the bathroom, shredding my clothes from my body before stepping into the bathroom.

She is still in shower, when I come into the room. I walk into the shower. My lips part as I inhale deeply, the site is a turn on for him. The water drips down her back slowly through a path of freckles.

Slowly, I wind my hand around her waist and press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey," she whispers and leans into my embrace. "You are a responsible adult, and we're safe. I'm not as fertile as my mother."

I laugh into her hair and kiss her cheek.

"You sure?" I ask.  
"I'm sure, and I'm not on the pill." She replies. "I get that shot because pill makes me hormonal and the shot is supposed to be even more effective."  
"Well whatever you're on, my mom shouldn't be butting in our lives and asking." I sigh.  
"She's just worried about you." She mutters and turns around to face me.  
"I just wish I never would've slept around and lost her trust in me. I wish I would've just manned up and asked you out," I say softly and it's laced with so much emotion that my voice doesn't even sound like my own.  
"I know." She says and it's raw honesty. "Me too. I wish I would've never been with Toby. It just gave me another broken heart."

I shut my eyes at the brokenness in her voice because I love her and nothing is fair. I reach between our bodies and find one of her hands, I lace my fingers with hers and she squeezes it tight.

"If I could go back, I'd-" I sigh and slowly, I lower my other hand cup her cheek, leaning close to kiss her gently.

Feeling her hands glide over my water slick body, pulling me close to her and deepening the kiss.

"You can't repeat the past." She mumbles against my skin

And only she would quote Fitzgerald to me in the shower.

* * *

***Delia's Point of View***

Melinda and I walk toward her house, a short walk from the store.

"He's never been so angry with me," I say softly. "I shouldn't have said anything. They probably didn't do anything."  
"Do you think it's the real thing?" Melinda asks. "Katie is really happy, and so is he. I see it every time they look at each other."  
"They are both still so young. I don't know, I'm afraid Ned's gonna screw it up somehow," I sigh and then rub my temple. "And he always does one way or another, so I don't know if this is gonna last."

I spot them on Melinda's porch swing and we stop dead in our tracks.

"So cute!" Melinda squeals and pats my shoulder.  
"Please don't make me look," I say and cover my eyes.  
"Oh young love," Melinda laughs.

* * *

***Katie's Point of View***

I lean into his chest and squeeze his hand.

"They think we can't see them," he laughs and kisses my cheek.  
"Oh just let them be," I say and kiss his knuckles. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"This year and a half with you has been amazing with you," he replies.  
"What are you saying?" I ask then look over at him. "I feel the same way. This has been a great time with you."  
"And I never want it to end. I want to spend my life with you, I want to give you it all. The universe is never kind, we both know this, but together I think we'd make a good pair. I think you'd make an even more amazing mother when we get there. I know I've hurt you and I wouldn't be surprised if you said no, but I was never prepared to have to see you that last time. I am now. I'm never gonna leave your side no matter how hard it gets." He explains, his voice filled with love and raw honesty. "I would like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you however, I know that its a little late to say sorry and make up after all this time. As a result, I believe it would be best if we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend but rather husband and wife... So will you?"

He gets down on one knee and pops open the little black box.

My mom screams, as did Delia.

"Ned..." I whispers and covers my mouth. "Oh my god, yes Ned. yes..."  
"Yes?" He asks and looks up me.  
"Yes, I will marry you." I say and wipe the tears from my eyes. "A million times yes, Ned."

The ring is a heart shaped diamond with two pear cut diamonds on each side. It has a gold band because he knows I always wear gold but the setting is platinum. The heart is offset just a little on symmetry but it looks amazing. It's more beautiful than any ring I've ever seen.

"God, I love you." I say as he slides the ring on my shaking hand.

He stood and pulls me into his arms tightly. I lowers his face to mine and our lips meet, the moment I had dreamed of for so long.

We are going to be together, forever. We are going to have a life together, and an eventual family, forever.

He places his hand on my waist and draws me closer deepening the kiss. As we part I see his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Your mom screamed," he laughs.  
"So did yours," I laugh as well. "Ned... I love you."  
"I love you too, girl." He whispers and strokes my long brown hair and pulls me into his chest.

The warmth of being with another human being and being happy made me want forgiveness even more. The realization that we were not alone, that we have been through this together (most of the time) since day one and that we were in love together. But the hug was an exchange of pure joy between him and I.

Young love.

Together forever.


	104. Long Enough

**Ages:**

**Ned - 26  
Katie - 22  
Asher - 3 Weeks**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 104  
Long Enough**

***Ned's Point of View***

One thing I am certain: Katie has never looked more radiant than she does right this moment.

Her hair may be unwashed and she's only wearing a simple cotton nightgown, but to watch her embrace her new role of motherhood is by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She didn't hear me come in when I returned from the store, having just purchased the biggest box of newborn size diapers and wipes I could find. We had grossly underestimated how many diapers and wipes one little baby could go through in his third week of life.

I can hear her speaking in hushed tones as I make my way down the hallway, following her voice until I find her.

I pause and lean noiselessly against the doorway to our bedroom, just out of her line of sight. Still holding the bag of diapers under one arm, I gaze lovingly at my wife and son who lay cuddled on our bed face to face.

"Just wait until we tell Daddy what a good job his little pumpkin did nursing today!" Katie coos tenderly to the infant snuggled up to her bosom. "I think we're finally getting the hang of this, aren't we?"

I watch and smile as she kisses the tip of his button nose.

A part of me wants to join my family on that bed and kiss both of them, but it fills me with so much joy to see Katie like this, glowing with love as she bonds with our son, that I decide to stay a silent spectator for just a minute or two longer.

"You have your Daddy's eyes, did you know that?" She asks, as she lightly strokes her finger across a plump, rosy cheek, and then along the cupids-bow of his upper lip. "I can't wait to see if you'll have his smile, too." The baby instinctively opens his mouth at her mama's touch, and Katie gives him her pinky finger to suckle on for a few seconds. "Are you getting hungry again already?" she chuckles. "Can't be, just look at how full this belly is." She caresses her fingertips in circles over his rounded stomach. "I promise you, you will never, ever know what it's like to go hungry. Your daddy and I will never let that happen."

Our baby flails his arms and Katie catches one tiny hand in hers, staring at it for a moment as if to marvel at its perfection- smooth, soft skin, itty-bitty fingernails. She kisses each of his chubby pink baby fingers one by one.

"See this little pinky finger? You've already got your daddy and I completely wrapped around it." She says before kissing it. "We've waited so long for you. We love you more than anything in the whole world."  
"Actually," I interrupt, "I love him _and_ his mama more than anything in the whole world."  
"Ned!" She gasps in surprise, then smiles sheepishly at being caught in such a sentimental moment. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough," I reply, setting the bag of diapers on the changing table and then lying down on the bed, enveloping my wife and son in my embrace. "Let's get you changed little man. I've got it."  
"You sure?" She asks pressing her face into my shoulder and I unbutton his onsie.  
"You go take get your bath started and relax. I'll get him down," I say and wink at her.  
"Alright." She sighs and kisses my cheek reluctantly. "Be a good little monkey for your daddy."

Katie's fingers grace over his belly and his newborn baby smile is as sweet as a summer strawberry and filled us both with a sunshine we never knew existed in the world.

She pads out of the room and shoots me a smile over her shoulder.

I quickly change his diaper and button his onsie up. He kicks his legs quickly and blows bubbled from his mouth and gives me his famous toothless grin. I slowly reach down and pick him up into my arms.

"Nap time," I say softly and lie him in his bassinet which is adjacent to Katie's side of the bed.

Ever since we brought him home, she hasn't taken her eyes off of him for more than his nap time or when she slept. I don't blame her, she's worried something will happen to him, and that he will be gone like his older brother. I fear this too, of course, but she has always been the worrier of us both.

"Night buddy," I whisper and press a kiss to his forehead before walking into the bathroom.

I watch her try and relax in the tub as I kneel down to her.

"Stop worrying," I whisper in her ear.  
"I'll never stop worrying about him." She replies. "I have my reasons to worry."  
"No one's going to hurt him. We can both see his bassinet from here," I reassure her and begin to press down softly on her shoulders in a circular motion. "He wants his mother to relax."  
"Does he?" She mutters.  
"He does," I reply. "He also wants his mother to kiss his father."

Her laughter fills the air as she turns to face me.

"I bet he does," she whispers.

And then she kisses me.

It is magic, the way her lips connect with mine. It is right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the way she clings to me like a life line, something inside me changes, never to be reversed.

This new feeling can be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I am content to feel her breath come and go with mine.

"I love you," I whisper and then caresses her cheek lightly.  
"I love you too," she smiles at him.


	105. Mornings Like This

**Ages:**

**Jim - 30  
Melinda - 26  
Katie - 10 months**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 105  
Mornings Like This**

***Melinda's Point of View***

The wood logs are almost too damp to burn, but I'm determined to have a fire lit in the hearth by the time Jim and Katie wake.

So rare are the days that I rise before him that I always try to do just a little more for him whenever I can. He says it's really no problem to rekindle the fire and get breakfast on the table, that he's used to strange hours, but it seems like I never do anything to help him out. Getting a fire burning bright is the least I can do this morning.

The insomnia's getting worse, but I just need to get this ghost crossed over and I should sleep better again. I'm hoping maybe I'll get a good nap in, but the nightmares and increasing restlessness don't seem to herald anything too far from the norm.

The scraps of linen in the bottom of the hearth flare to life just as a shriek echoes through the upper-floor of the house. Katie is awake.

I take the stairs two at a time but still don't manage to make it to her hand-carved crib before Jim's cradling our daughter in his arms. Her fists are clenched tightly around the soft pink blanket my mother in-law knitted for her just after she was born.

My cheeks flame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want her to wake you." I say wrapping her arms around his waist. "You just got home an hour ago. You need your sleep."  
"I was already awake, you kicked me." He shrugs. "It doesn't bother me, Mel. She's mine, too."

He bounces our daughter gently and she giggles as she presses an open mouthed kiss to her father's cheek.

I cross the space to them and smooth the dark down that covers Katie's head before I kiss her gently.

"It's getting worse again, isn't it?" His voice is barely a whisper, but I know exactly what he's talking about. "I know its hard to ask, but you need try and give it a rest. These ghosts are running you down, and you can count on me for whenever you need too, but I don't want to lose you. Katie and I both need you."  
"I know." I answer. "I'm trying, I really am, but this girl is barely older than Ned. She deserves all the help I can give her."

He nods and I lean in to smell Katie's head. Andrea says it's weird, but I think she smells wonderful.

"Katie loves you, and so do I." He lowers his gaze to Katie, who's busied herself by gnawing on her fist.  
"I think I'm going to call your mom. Things always lighten up when she comes into town," I explain. "I'll try to talk her into coming down for Memorial Day next weekend. She hasn't seen Katie in months."  
"I think that's a great idea." He says softly.

I kiss him gently. I still haven't figured out why he puts up with me after all these years.

"Stay with her? I'll make breakfast." I say and kiss him briefly again.

* * *

My pancakes will never compare to Jim's, but I've vastly improved as a cook and I'm quite proud of the stack of hearty, grainy discs that I place in the middle of the table. To save time, I cut half of one into bite-sized pieces for Katie. I walk back upstairs to tell Jim that breakfast is ready. And just in time for the sunrise.

"There you go, Katie bug…" He says softly as I round the corner to our daughter's room. "You can do it."

I stop in the threshold of the door. At first, I can't tell much of what's happening; all I can see is Jim bent in half, muttering gently to her. Quietly, I step into the bedroom and gasp. Katie grasps his index fingers in either of her fists and takes one wobbly step after the other happily.

"What a big girl you are, Katie. Your mommy is going to be so proud when she sees what you can do." He whispers.  
"Daddee." She giggles at the sound of her father's voice, she begins gurgling excitedly and flops herself down on to her rear.  
"Come on, Princess," he says gently. "Just a few more steps before breakfast, okay?"  
"Jim…" I breathe, finally unable to contain myself. "Is she…? Is she walking?"

He glances up at me, his blue eyes bright with pride.

"She's trying." He laughs.  
"Mama!" Katie exclaims when she sees me and bounces her knees in excitement. "Mama!"  
"Yeah, Katie bug," he says softly and gently guides her to face me. "Walk to Mama?"

Katie continues to babble and gingerly raise one foot in front of the other. Jim leads her across the floor to me and I grasp her and hoist her to my chest.

"Oh Katie, I'm so proud of you." I exclaim and plant kiss after kiss onto her chubby cheeks. "Our little duck can waddle! Should we go out for some ice cream?"  
"Ice cweam?" Katie babbles. "Pwease?"  
"Ice cream, babygirl. Let's go eat breakfast first, and then we'll get you dressed and go." I explain as we all walk down the stairs. "We're so proud of you."  
"So proud," he says as we both kiss her cheeks. "Now let's eat!"

I place her in her high chair and she reaches for a piece of pancake and examines it between her fingers. Jim pulls me into his arms and kisses me soundly.

"I love you, Melinda." He says smiling down at me.  
"I love you, too, Jim." She whispers and smiles.

More than he'll ever know.


	106. Lake House

**Ages:**

**Tim - 46  
Jim - 44  
Delia - 44  
Melinda - 40  
Katie - 15  
Aaron - 11  
Mackenzie - 5**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 106  
Lake House**

***Jim's Point of View***

We know it's not a ski chalet in Switzerland, or a beachside bungalow on the Gold Coast. It's definitely not an incense-infused marketplace in Marrakech, and it will probably always lack the grandiosity of a vineyard in Sonoma Valley — but this place is ours.

And it's my favorite place in the entire world.

Before the kids came along, Melinda and I travelled, not far, but we travelled. Two of our friends got married at a vineyard in Sonoma Valley, even. And while those places are beautiful and vibrant, and truly the sorts of sights everyone really ought to see before they die, this tiny little lake house, with its wide windows and dock leading out to cold, lapping, crystal-blue water is where we keep coming back to. I'm not even sure it counts as a vacation house any more, really, it's our second home away from home.

And I'm also almost positive it's where our kids were all conceived, but that's not the only reason I love it here so much.

I love every version of Melinda — I love the kindhearted small town business woman, the over-protective mother, the fiercely independent woman who never backs down on her beliefs. But there is a special place in my heart for Melinda at the lake house, because she's the most extraordinary being I've ever met. The lake house is where Melinda's truest, most brilliant smiles come easiest. It's where a fishing line flies from the natural extension of her arms, and always finds its target (even when we have to fib a little about how the formerly swimming creature that mommy and daddy caught to be our dinner was "purchased at the grocery store"). It's where her patience is endless, be it teaching our youngest to walk here, or teaching our sinks-like-a-stone son to swim for the first time, or explaining to our part-mermaid daughter that it's pretty frightening for us when she dives under the dock and doesn't come up for several minutes at a time. In a way, I think the lake house is really where we all feel the most at-home, even though we're hours away from Grandview.

Who knows. Maybe it's the noted lack of distraction via cable, wifi, and cell phone reception, but when we're there, it's where my family seems to work best.

Katie always cheers about how her best poems come when she sits under the big sycamore tree, Aaron doesn't have to worry about wear his baseball lands, and Mackenzie can run and scream her little heart out.

Also Aaron rarely gets under Katie's larger feet and therefore under her skin. The fresh air coming in their window lulls them to sleep early and almost all the way through the night, every night. It gives Melinda and I the chance to clean up and settle in from the exquisite exhaustion of a full day of hiking and swimming with them before we can finally exhaust one another. The moonlight peeks perfectly through our own open window and illuminates her face as we make love. Those are the moments I wish I could replay. Even when being quiet for the sake of not disturbing the little ones down the narrow hallway, it's where she and I can come together and come apart the way we did when we were first married and lust was always on our minds.

* * *

My family has been preparing all week for two week long trip to the lake house.

Being that it's June, the kid's are finally out of school and I haven't taken a vacation in over a year, Melinda and I wanted to kick off summer with them at our favorite home away from home.

"You guys excited to go to the lake house?" Melinda asks and finishes packing food into the cooler.  
"Is dad coming?" Aaron asks as he goes into the hall closet and grabbed his baseball bat and container with balls.  
"Of course I'm going!" I say and ruffle his hair. "Where's Katie?"  
"Having a wardrobe crisis," she replies.  
"Why?" I ask and grab the cooler. "I'm gonna go put this in the jeep."  
"She didn't know Ned was coming, and now she's having a mental breakdown." She laughs. "I told you we shouldn't have told her before we left."  
"Oh," I say and Aaron opens the front door for me. "Thanks bud."  
"Mom? Where's my swimsuit we bought the other day?" Katie asks coming down the stairs.  
"I thought you packed it." She replies.  
"The black one?" Katie asks.  
"Oh, the black one is in the dryer, remember?" She says grabbing it from the stackable unit in the closet under the stairs and throwing it up to her.  
"Oh yeah. Thanks," she says catching it and disappearing.

Delia parks outside the house and climbs out of the car, along with Tim and Ned.

"Hey guys!" She says waving from the doorway. "You guys excited for a fun two weeks? Jim got the boat in the water and everything last weekend, so we're all set."  
"We're excited to spend time with you," Delia says and leans into Tim's embrace.  
"Sweet!" Ned cheers. "You guys still got the water skis?"  
"Yep," I say and pat his back. "I think Aaron's finally gonna try this year."  
"No, he's not." She says. "He's still to young."  
"Katie tried when she was eight." Aaron whines.  
"But Katie's a dancer and has strong legs." She explains. "You're my strong little boy, but I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Mom please," Aaron says throwing his duffbag at me and I throw it in the back of the jeep.  
"I'll think about it." She mutters. "Kenz, are you ready?"  
"Yep!" The five year old says hopping outside with her pink suitcase. "I'm all ready."  
"Princess!" I say and grab her around the waist, spinning her around and kissing her on the cheek. "Shall I escort you to the car?"  
"Yes daddy." Mackenzie giggles. "You grab my... mama what's it called?"  
"A suitcase," she says pinching her cheek.  
"Can you grab my suitcase daddy?" Mackenzie asks.  
"Of course, princess." I say and grab the pink handle and bring her over to the jeep and set her in her booster seat.

I place her suitcase in the trunk of the jeep and then go to buckle her up.

"Is Katie almost done?" I ask.  
"I'll go check," she says stepping into the house. "Katie?"  
"Five minutes," Katie calls.  
"If you aren't down here in five minutes we're leaving without you." She says grabbing her own suitcase and meeting me in the doorway.  
"Let me get that," I say and smile at her. "I'm excited to have some time with you. It's been too long."  
"It has," she whispers and kisses me briefly. "I was thinking about maybe letting Katie drive a little bit when we're down there. She has to work on her turns before her next driving lesson."  
"That's a good idea," I say and grab the suitcase. "Got anything else for me to grab?"  
"No. Just that," she smiles. "I can get my purse."  
"Alright," I say and wink at her before bringing it out to the trunk.  
"Katie come on," she shouts up the stairs.  
"I'm coming," Katie says coming down the stairs with her suitcase and purse around her body.  
"You're dad is gonna kill you." She laughs and takes her suitcase.  
"Why would I-" I say and stop as I see her.

His daughter stood at the base of the stairs and he wanted to lock her in the closet under the stairs. She looks like a grown woman. She is wearing one of those while lace crop tops that goes to the top of her rib cage and shows off her slim stomach and new piercing which I regret letting her get, a small metal dream catcher hangs from her bellybutton. Her white sunglasses sat atop her long dark brown curls that flowed over down to the end of her shirt, and matches her sandals. Let's not forget her black shorts with white daisy's on them that only go to her mid thigh.

"Nope. Go change," I say pointing up the stairs.  
"Dad," Katie sighs.  
"Oh let her be Jim, she looks cute." She says.  
"Thank you," Katie says grabbing her suitcase from her and walking outside.  
"She looks like an adult." I mutter as we watch her place her suitcase in the back of the jeep.  
"She's 15, going to be sixteen in July, and takes after me." She smiles up at him. "And she's trying to impress Ned."  
"It's working," I cough as I spot the twenty year old catching a glimpse at her. "I like that she's confident, but I don't like that a twenty year old is leering at her."  
"Oh Ned isn't going to do anything, and Katie is smarter than that. She's just messing with him." She laughs. "Come on. We're holding everyone up and I really want to get out on the water today."  
"What do you got in store?" I laugh and lock the door behind us.  
"Oh a new swimsuit, Katie and I went shopping." She laughs and walks toward the passenger seat.  
"Let's head out!" I say and we all pack into our separate vehicles.

Katie had called the sitting next to Mackenzie in order for them to watch a movie on her phone, Aaron was just tossing his ball lightly in the air catching it, and my wife is holding my hand as I drive toward our destination.

I love my family.

* * *

***Melinda's Point of View***

After dinner, Melinda looks out the kitchen window as she is washing the dishes with Aaron and the sight she beholds makes her smile. Jim is collecting wood from our stashing for the fire they are having once the sunsets while he lip-syncs to Florida Georgia Line to embarrass Katie.

"Strawberry shimmer on hot lips,  
Silver buckle hangin' off her hips.  
Eyes sparkle when she smiles.  
Shinedown on the radio dial." He sings proudly.

She bites her lip to keep from laughing at the little dance he is doing. She would bet her best bow that suburban-raised man had never listened to country music much before.

"Homemade jar o' lemon drop, take a sip.  
Don't stop girl, you know I love it when you get your shine on!  
'Cause you and me be rocking all night long!" He sing.

Katie covers her face and groans.

"Dad!" She mutters. "Stop it."  
"Come on," he says placing the wood in the fire pit before pulling her to her feet.

He smoothly twirls her around and they dance together, laughing like the fools they are.

"Summer sky dripping rhinestones,  
Turn your party lights on,  
Baby get your shine on - shine on!  
Baby get your shine on!" They both sing and laugh.

He is nothing like the other men around their kids and I love it. He takes pride in embarrassing them all and PDA with me to disgust them, and sometimes others.

Jim is now singing loudly and off key as Katie sits down next to Ned.

"Cause you and me be rocking all night long!  
Summer sky drippin' rhinestones,  
Turn your party lights on,  
Baby get your shine on - shine on!" He sings as Mackenzie jumps on his back.

He laughs and swings her around with him.

"Come on Kenzie, sing with me." He says.  
"Baby get your shine on!" She sings.  
"Baby get your shine on!" They sing together as I finish drying the last dish and walk outside clapping.  
"Nice performance," I laugh and wrap my arms around him. "And we all knows its because Mackenzie joined you."

I now openly laugh because it is now obvious that he is inviting me to do so. I love his playful side, he reminds me not to take everything so seriously.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that you would turn into such a huge county music fan," I tease and kiss his cheek.  
"I enjoy a little bit of country," he says and then points his finger playfully at me. "Should we light the fire?"  
"Not yet. It's too light out," I say and then smile up at him. "Why don't we go out for one last little boating outing. It's only 5 o'clock."  
"I'd like to get a bit more sun," Katie says standing up.  
"We're all still in our suits, so let get going." He says pulling out the boat keys from his pockets.  
"We're gonna stay up here and relax. We're still stuffed from dinner and can't move," Tim laughs.  
"Alright. We'll see you in a bit," I say and wave to them.

We all climb down the side of the hill to the dock and onto the boat. I quickly fish out Mackenzie's life jacket and put her in it, despite her dismay because her older siblings don't have too.

"So who's going first?" He asks backing out of the boat hold and moving slowly out to the middle of the lake, most of boat and jet ski traffic had ceased our to the time, so it was perfect timing.  
"Can I?" Aaron asks.  
"Ask your mother," he laughs and I smile.  
"Yes," I say slowly and cover my eyes. "Just be careful."  
"Thank you mom." Aaron said and hugs me tightly. "I will. I promise."  
"Good luck, little dude." Ned says and pulls off his shirt.

Katie peeks from behind her sunglasses, smirks and goes back to writing in her notebook.

"Are you gonna go out there, babygirl?" He asks Katie.  
"Probably," Katie replies and closes her notebook and tucks it safely in the small compartment above the steering wheel. "Maybe Ned and I can go and race to see who can stay up the longest?"  
"You're on," Ned laughs and fist bumps her. "Let's just get Aaron out there first."  
"Life jacket!" Mackenzie says throwing Aaron one.  
"Oh Mack," Katie laughs and ruffles her hair.

She slowly pulls off her white cover-up and tucks it in an underneath compartment.

The bikini hugs her figure and is black and and shows her figure off nicely, but nothing too risque for me at least. She's my daughter, she has assets and it's not terrible to show them off from time to time tastefully. The top is a criss-cross over the neck and her hip bones are shown with a gap showing skin, but she's lean and athletic enough to show off her gorgeous figure.

Ned, licked his lips and smiled and Jim tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but I think we both know how Katie and Ned will end up.

She walks around and grabs the water ski rope and goes toward the back of the boat to connect it. She is so concentrated on getting the cable connected that she doesn't see her brother coming as he shoves her off the end of the boat.

"Aaron!" We all yell as she goes in face first into the water.  
"What? She'll be fine!" Aaron laughs.  
"She's gonna kill you," he says and stands up. "She should be up by now. This isn't that deep, only 7 feet."

Ned jumps up on the back of the boat and looks over the water and dives in. I stand up and grab his hand before glaring at Aaron.

"You're so not going water skiing now," I say tucking away the skis before looking at Jim.

We both grab him and throw him into the cold water before high fiving.

He resurfaces and splashes us.

"Swim back into shore." We both say and he starts to paddle back toward the dock. "And shower and go to your room."

Ned surfaces with Katie in his arms choking on water. We both run to the back of the boat and help her up and into a seat.

"Where is that little twerp?" She shivers, the air turning a bit chillier as the sun begins to set.  
"We threw him in," I explain and hand her a towel. "He's swimming into the dock."  
"Can we go back in?" She asks.  
"Yeah," he says and closes the compartment with the cord. "Sorry Ned."  
"I'm just glad she's okay." Ned says and smiles toward her.  
"Thanks for jumping in," she says and hugs him. "They say I'm part mermaid, so I would've been fine. But thanks."  
"Yeah," he says grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

They both sit in the back of the boat, Ned tucking his arm around her shoulder.

Later on, I catch them from above getting a little more intimate down by the dock.

Her lips brush against his innocently and then she climbs the stairs and sees me.

"What?" She asks.  
"Nothing," I say and turn around slowly.  
"Don't tell dad," she sighs. "Nothing's gonna happen."  
"You don't know that," I say and rub her back.  
"But I do," she answers and walks over toward the stairway. "He'll never see me the way I see him." She slowly climbs the stairs and opens the first bedroom door. "Don't be too loud. Delia is here."  
"Age is but a number Katie. You'll realize that when you're older," I say and smile at her.

I walk into the master and close the door behind me, locking it out of habit.

Jim walks out from the mast bathroom and kisses me behind my ear, "I was hoping you were coming in. What took you so long?"  
"I was enjoying the fire," I say softly. "I always am the last to come in."  
"You always are. How's Katie? Less rattled, I hope." He says walking over to his side of the bed, opening up the comforter and removing the throw pillows.  
"She had a nice end to her night." I reply. "She reminded me to be quiet, which is funny."

He smiles and climbs into bed at the same time I do, and captures my lips. His hand sneaks up my nightgown and tweaks one of my nipples with his thumb and forefinger, causing me to moan in pleasure. He explores my mouth and kneads my breast until I am painfully aroused.

"Well, now that you have me what are you going to do with me?" I ask in my most seductive tone and shift my hips so that his hardened length is resting on my throbbing, damp center. "It's been too long."

He looks as if he is mulling it over for a moment or two and then smirks

"I think that first I'm going to have to tease you with my mouth…You have no clue how many times I've pictured this first night during a double shift." He replies confidently in a husky whisper.

I laugh softly at his lusty words, in the past dirty talk with other men just made me feel uncomfortable but coming from Jim's lips it seems like the most natural thing in the world. I can't form a response, so I bite my lip and nods to give him permission to do as he likes.

His fingers tug at my nightgown and peel it from my skin, slowly throwing it on the ground for retrieval in the morning.

When my body is bare to him he smiles wickedly before taking one of my peaks into his warm mouth. I gasp at the contact and mewl in pleasure and he suckles and nibbles, I am impossibly wet, and I nearly come when he surprises me with a tugging bite.

"I need more," I plead.

He deftly traces over my slim stomach and lifts my hips so that he can slide my panties off my frame. Next he gently pushes my back onto the pillow and spreads my legs slowly, pressing a kiss to each thigh and putting me exactly where he wants me. Once he has me in place, he stares at me for a few seconds, with reverence in his eyes, and then uses his long, thick fingers to part my wet folds. He looks me in the eye one last time to confirm that what we are about to do is alright, I grant him access with a needy moan and little wiggle of my hips. He smiles and slowly places his mouth on me.

It's ecstasy like I've always loved, his tongue traveled the length of my slit and the swirled over my center, he moans and then pauses to tell me, "I've missed this... I've missed us."

He slides his hands up my thighs and places them on his shoulders and then begins to attack me in earnest.

The sight of his mouth on my far surpasses any and all erotic fantasy she's ever had in these past long two weeks of constant double shifts. I've never gotten so much enjoyment out of oral before.

I am so close yet so far, I bury my hands in his hair and pull him closer. He makes a sound of contentment and starts to move at an even faster pace. I have to screw my eyes shut so that I can concentrate on how good his mouth feels. Just as I think it can't get any better he plunges two fingers inside me, I let out a little gasp, and he inhales my center into mouth and flicks it with his tongue.

"Jim!" She screams into the twilight and for the first time in too long, and literally comes so hard that I can see stars.

My body is limp and I can feel my walls flutter with aftershocks around his large, very talented fingers. I open my eyes just in time to watch him lick his fingers clean.

"Come here," she hoarsely whispers.

He smiles, leans over, and kisses me. I can taste my arousal on his lips and can't fight the sudden, intense, urge to suck it off of his tongue.

When we part he admits, "I nearly came just watching you…that was so beautiful. You always look so amazing when you come."  
"I'm glad you didn't, because now I'm going to take care of you," I whisper.

He looks at me with a combination of bliss and astonishment.

"I love you," I whisper.

We are both speechless for a moment, I break the stalemate and offers him another kiss.

He peels off his boxers and then leans up against her to give her one more kiss. I take a moment to admire his size and am so glad I was blessed with not only a kind, loving, handsome and caring husband father to their children, but a crafted masterpiece in the eyes of almost every woman.

"Roll over," I whisper and slowly began to stroke him slowly.

He readily follows y command and looks at me in wonder.

I roll over with him and am about to take him in my mouth when he takes my face between his hands and says in thick voice, "No, next time, I have to be inside you now."

I shake my head in agreement and straddle his lap. He holds himself steady so that I can ease myself onto him. I gasp at the sensation of being so completely filled and press my face into his cehst, taking his nipple softly into my mouth briefly before looking up at him and kissing him.

"Shit, it's been too long. i will never again sign up for that many back to back shifts." He cries out and cups my cheek. "I promise."

I smile with a little bit of pride and gyrates my hips slowly, trying to readjust to his impressive size.

It's been too long.

Once it becomes easier to move I begin to bob up and down and he begins to thrust and match my rhythm. His hands rove my body, they began ghosting up my thighs, travel my hips, and then my ass, grabbing it firmly and massaging it and finally to my breasts which are bouncing just centimeters in front of his face. He holds one in place so that he can lavish attention to it with his mouth while his other hand drops to where they're joined and begins to tease me with his thumb.

"Jim!" She squeaks and sinks even further down on him.

It's all so intense: the position, the angle, and the way that he is stimulating me in every place he possibly could.

In reply he quickens the place of his thumb and teasingly bites down on my breast. I come with a jolt and moan his name. His hands abandon their previous posts and find purchase on my hips and encourage me to keep up my pace.

He warns, "I'm so close Melinda, oh god... Mel..."  
"Let go, Jim," I whisper in his ear and tug on the lobe with my teeth. "Come for me."

He tightens his grip on my hips and thrusts hard into me before, growling my name and emptying himself into my depths. Spent, he lays his head back on the pillow and catches his breath. I lean into him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whisper into the night as his hands snack over my skin lightly.  
"I love you too," he mutters into my hair.


	107. Jealousy

**Ages:**

**Jim - 49  
Melinda - 45  
Aaron - 16**

**This is how Emma may have come along ;) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 107  
Jealousy**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"What kind of soda do you guys want?" I call from the kitchen, standing on my toes to try and reach the snack bowls.  
"Coke!" They call cheer.

I am so glad Ned and Katie took both the girls for the evening. Dealing with Aaron and Luke with both Lana and Mackenzie can prove to be a hassle when trying to get dinner done.

"Diet or regular?" I ask and then try to stretch a bit further and grab the bowl.  
"Regular," they reply.

I hate the extra high shelves that are in their kitchen but Jim usually only stored non-necessities up high. The snack bowls being two of them, is now out of reach.

"Let me help with that, Mrs. Clancy." A smooth voice said from behind her, an all too familiar tone in it.

I look over my shoulder as the six foot tall teenage bronze boy easily reaches the shelf without a problem.

"Melinda is fine, Luke." Jim said.

He nods and hands me the dish, his thousand-watt smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. He gives me the bowls and I smile.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're your father…" I say with a smile, taking the bowl and setting it down by the fridge to fill with ice. "But thank you for the bowls."  
"That's what my grandma says all the time." He smoothly, following closely behind.  
"How is your grandmother?" She asked playfully.  
"She's good, doesn't get around much but I'm headed up next weekend to help her do some spring cleaning." He explained.  
"Oh that's sweet…" She coos, smirking at him and gently bumping his shoulder with her own.  
"I _know_ right…" He says his voice lowering a bit to much for an sixteen year old.

She flushes, just now noticing exactly how close the teen is to her.

"R-right, well best go back in the room with the other kids, don't want to miss out on playing call of duty or whatever…" She stutters.  
"I'll play it in a bit." He smiled.  
"Still…" She said.  
"It's boring in there, I like the more _mature_ conversation…" He said and leaned against the counter.  
"Hey babe, have you—- oh hey Junior." Jim says his stance a bit stiffer than normal when he sees the teenager a bit too close to me.  
"Actually I prefer Luke now, Jim." He said and then flashed him a smile.  
"Oh? And I prefer _Mr. Clancy_ \- go get the soda off the porch, eh?" Jim explained. "The boys are getting thirsty."  
"But it's barely twenty degrees outside," he whined.  
"Then you better do it fast." Jim said pushing the boy out with a smile.

He turns around and his proud grin fades into a confused one.

"Oh my, Mr. Clancy are you _jealous_?" I grin.  
"Not one bit _Mrs. Clancy_." He smiles pulling me close, one hand firmly set on my hip and the other on my jaw as he shows her just how un-jealous he is.  
"Liar," I laugh and then smile up at him.  
"Prove it," he says.  
"Fine," she replies. "Oh Luk-"

He plants his lips on me, picking me up and setting me on the counter.

"Jealous my butt," I tease and then jump down. "Now go fire up the grill and start dinner. I need to get snacks out to the kids before they get too hungry."  
"Yes ma'am," he laughed and winked at her. "I'm gonna go get burger requests."

I hear the laughter that would only come from the girl Aaron had invited over to watch him and Luke play video games.

Jim walks out to the backyard and I brush it off, Jim's a funny man, I know that.

I begin to pour popcorn and chips into separate bowls before stopping when I hear something..

"You're dad is insanely hot... why have I never been over here before?" A young girl laughs.  
"You're pulling my focus," Aaron mutters and yells at the tv.  
"I'm guessing your mom is even prettier," the girl says. "Only a hunk like him would have a hot wife. He wouldn't settle for less than he deserves."  
"Snacks," I say and place the bowls on the table.  
"Thanks mom," he says reaching for a handful of popcorn.  
"Thanks Mrs. Clancy." Luke smiles up at her.

I left the room and went to grab their sodas.

"She isn't that pretty surprisingly," the girl mutters.  
"Amber stop talking," he whines. "My mom is plenty gorgeous. You compliment my sister all the time and they are identical."  
"Who's your sister again?" Amber asks.  
"English student teacher," he replies.  
"The pregnant one?" Amber asks. "A little whorish of her, don't you think?"  
"Yes, that's my older sister." He sighs. "She's married and was before they got pregnant. If you're just gonna sit here and nitpick my family then leave because I'm trying to concentrate."

I smile, Aaron usually isn't the one to stand up and use his words. Maybe I'll give him a random present, he doesn't get those often enough as his sisters, and he doesn't ever ask for them.

"The truth hurts," Amber laughs.  
"She's sixteen Melinda, don't worry." I reassure myself and rub my forehead.  
"One hamburger on wheat," Jim said and gave the girl her sandwich.  
"Thank you!" Amber exclaims.  
"You're welcome sweetheart." Jim said and turned to leave.  
"He called me sweetheart. Owned." Amber laughs.  
"And that proves what?" He laughs. "He calls my little sister sweetheart."  
"Oh," Amber sighs.  
"If you think you'll ever get between my father and my mother... you're kidding yourself." He replies.

I take a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. Just picturing the little blonde trying to get with my husband even if it would never happen, makes my blood run hot. I feel the heat creeping up my neck, and I close my eyes to calm myself down. I am being irrational; I know that.

"What's wrong?" Jim asks and brought her a plate.  
"Nothing," I answer. "Sorry. I'm irritated."  
"Want to talk about it?" Jim says and smiles at her. "Is it Amber? I heard a little of what she was saying. I'm with _you_. I've been you for twenty four years... I want to be with _you_. _I love_ _you, only you, always you_."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to reason with myself. This girl is sixteen. I have nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing, so why am I worrying?

"Hey, come here," he says, and begrudgingly I turn to face him, my stubbornness already melting at the sight of him.  
"Sorry," I finally mumble.

I drop my gaze, but he cups my cheek and pulls me to him for a kiss. It is soft and sweet, and I latch onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. His mouth opened readily under mine, and I taste him more urgently, a desperation taking over.

He groans when I reach down to palm him through his jeans.

"The kids..." He laughs, but I shake my head, nipping at his jaw and ear.

I need him, and now.

"Follow me," I murmur, sucking on his skin.

He laughs incredulously, but his hands tried to tug my hips closer.

"The kids are literally right there." He moans against me as we lens up against the hall closet.

"Don't care. I want you right now," I breathe huskily in his ear, and he groans, angling his face to draw me back into another heated kiss.

I break away suddenly, walking toward the stairs, and I motion for him to follow me, which he did eagerly.

We break through the door and he pulls me into his arms and lies me on our bed, going to close the door, locking it. His lips claim mine again, dipping his tongue into my mouth repeatedly. I can feel him hard between my thighs, and I grind up on him to entice him more. He groans, pushing my dress up my thighs.

"You're killing me," he growled, and I thread my fingers through his hair, pulling his head back slightly.  
"You're mine," I murmur against his mouth before releasing his hair to unzip his pants.

Once I have him out, I stroke him a few times before nudging the my panties aside. I push him between my folds to lubricate him with my arousal and to make myself wetter. He pushes into me and his groan echoes my moan as I push him beneath me and I straddle him. I begin moving up and down, squeezing my walls around him while I ride him.

"Fuck, Mel," he gasps, dropping his head on the pillows, and I swivel my hips a few times before resuming my up and down motions, thrusting faster.  
"You feel so good, Jimmy," I coo. "I want you to come."

He stops me suddenly, grabbing my hips as he sits up, then he dips me backward so I am on my back. He shifts onto his knees and leans forward, bracing his forearm next to her head as he begins thrusting into me roughly. I moan, arching myself into him; I grab at the sheets so I have something to hold onto. His thrusts were driving my hips into the bed, but I'm not about to stop him. He seems possessed suddenly, a forcefulness and possessiveness to his movements that thrill me.

I open my legs wider for him, wrapping them around his back, and he leans down even closer.

"You're so tight," he grunts, his free hand palming the side of my face before splaying over my neck and collarbone.

He locks eyes with me, his gaze intense, and I stifle my moan by biting down on my lip.

"You're mine," he practically growls, and I nod my head eagerly.  
"Yes," I moan when he drags his hand down my torso, squeezing my breast briefly before dropping between my thighs to find my center.

I cry out when he touches it; at her encouragement, he begin rubbing it firmly, drawing tight, purposeful circles on it, and I feel my body responding immediately, tightening and tensing in anticipation of my orgasm.

I come a moment later with a strained shout, and Jim follows me almost immediately, slamming into me a few times; he gasps, pumping in and out slowly as he fills me, and when he is done, he pulls out, quickly positioning my underwear back in place. He sits back and grabs my arms, pulling me from my back, and I collapse against him bonelessly, panting slightly.

"I can't believe we did that with them downstairs," he chuckles in disbelief, and I smile against his neck.  
"Well, you're mine." I laugh and then kiss him deeply. "I love you."  
"I love you too, no matter where we go or how we look." He smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead.  
"I think I'm ovulating..." I say and look up at him.  
"What?" He laughs.  
"I think I'm ovulating," I say and then look up at him.


	108. Aaron's Turn

**Ages:**

**Jim - 55  
Melinda - 51  
Aaron - 22  
Michele - 21**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 108  
Aaron's Turn**

***Jim's Point of View***

I watch as Melinda anxiously paces back and forth. I reach for her hand as she passes me again and tugs her to a stop.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Everything will be okay." I say and smile at her.  
"Well of course I know that everything is going to be alright, Jim." She stated.

Of course everything was going to be okay.

How could it not? There would be no other outcome.

"Will you just sit down, then?" I suggest. "Katie will be back any second now. The rest of the kids should be getting here within the hour. Mack already said that she'd pick up Lana and Emma from school."

Melinda sighs and sits down in the chair next to me. She grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly, and she is unable to keep the beaming grin off of her lips.

"We're going to have our second grandchild, Jim." She laughs.

Melinda and I are currently sitting in the hospital, waiting to hear from Michele and Aaron. Michele had gone into labor early that morning, and now we are mere hours away from meeting the newest Clancy baby. Having been unable to focus on anything else since Aaron had called us, Melinda had gathered up the care package she made for Michele and had dragged me in on my day off to the hospital. She has been coordinating the arrival of Baby Clancy by keeping the rest of their family apprised of what was going on while I just watched and make sure she didn't go too crazy.

Currently, Delia and Eli are in charge of making sure that the nursery is put together, Ned is getting food, Katie and Asher are getting Hannah, and Mackenzie is gathering the younger girls to bring them to the hospital.

"Have you heard from Katie yet?" I ask. "She said that she'd be here in the next fifteen minutes, and I'm sure she's bringing Hannah with her."

Melinda checks her phone and shows me that there is message from Katie saying that she, Hannah and Asher are on their way.

"They should get here around the same time that Kenz does," she says.

She cranes her neck towards the double doors leading into the maternity ward in an effort to see if Aaron is coming to give them an update. She makes a noise of annoyance in the back of her throat when she sees no one is headed in our direction.

"I wish we could just know already!" She mutters.

I know that Melinda isn't talking about if the baby had born yet or not. She is instead referring to the fact that they didn't know if we are having a granddaughter or a grandson.

She has been trying to get Michele to find out since beginning of the pregnancy, but she hasn't budged.

"Mel, just let it go already," I laugh. "You're going to find out in a couple of hours anyway."

She pouts.

"They won't even tell me what names they're thinking about." She sighs.  
"Babe," I pull Melinda into my arms and kiss her forehead. "Let them figure it out. We did a pretty good job with him, after all."

Leaning back in my arms, she smiles.

"You're right. We did do a pretty great job with all of our kids." She says and kisses me softly.

The double doors to the waiting room swung open and Katie comes bustling in holding a blue and white floral arrangement and a bundle of balloons. Hannah is right behind her with Ash in tow holding a big stuffed animal. Katie's hair is knotted messily on top of her head and she had large sunglasses covering her face.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just picked out these flowers and balloons. And then Ash bugged about the baby not having a stuffed animal and I can't ever tell that kid no when I look in his eyes," Katie chatters.

I blink at how quickly his daughter is speaking, and Melinda presses her lips together to hide her smile.

"Sweetie, how much coffee have you had today?" She asks.

Katie shrugs her shoulders while Hannah snorts.

"I don't know. I had a cup of coffee this morning before work and I just finished a latte. We had to make a stop because someone needed the extra caffeine." Katie smiles and sits down, Ash jumping on her lap. "I'm fine. Totally fine."  
"It's not like you were complaining, you know," Hannah points out.

I chuckle, "Aw, Han. Are you hungover?"

Hannah sent a glare through her sunglasses in my direction.

"No one asked you, Jim," Hannah snaps half heartedly.  
"Where's Jace?" I ask.  
"He's on the bus home from school, Brandon is going to occupy him while I'm here." Hannah yawns and sits down next to Katie, resting her head on her shoulder  
"Have we heard anything yet?" Katie asks as she settles in her seat.

She sets one the flower arrangement she bought one the floor. She is so excited to meet her new niece or nephew, and, like her mother, she is fairly impatient.

"Not yet," Melinda muttered.

The waiting doors swung open again, and Mackenzie appears with Lana and Emma in tow who run to their parents, one sitting on each other their laps. Ned is only seconds behind the girls with a two bags from McDonald's and three kids meals in hand.

"Salad for you," Ned says and gives his wife a kiss. "This is for you."

Asher gladly takes the happy meal and smiles at his dad. He's quiet these days, and none of us know why. He only speaks little words to Katie or Ned in a hushed tone that no one else can hear.

I shake my head and laugh as I watch my children. I am filled with a complete, peaceful happiness as I look upon them. Of course, Lana and Emma are giggling to each other about God knows what. On the other side of those hospital doors, his only son is about have his own child. This is a truly amazing day for the Clancy family, to gain another child into the big bunch.

Melinda seems to know exactly what I am thinking about, because she laid her head on my shoulder and pulls me down for a soft kiss. She beams at him and presses her hand to my cheek. I love her with all my heart, and I know that would never change. The doors to the maternity room opened, and Aaron appears. He is dressed in blue scrubs and he had a beaming grin on his face that all of the children had inherited from their mother. Everyone in the waiting room immediately stopped what they are doing and turned to face him.

"It's a boy!" Aaron announces. "Looks like I skipped the girl gene this time, dad."

I laugh and we all stood up.

It isn't a lie, the girls in this family outnumber and are double of the amount of guys in the family.

Congratulations are exchanged, and Hannah wonders out loud if they could bring bottles of champagne into the hospital. Everyone hugs Aaron. The girls squeal and hug him at the same time while Ned claps him on the back. Of course, since Aaron and Michele kept the gender of the baby a secret, Mackenzie had immediately organized a betting pool. The rest of their family members surrounded her as she settled the bets for gender, weight, and size.

I hug my son tightly as happy tears stream from Melinda's eyes. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, but she can never help it. She is just too happy and there is no way she would be able to stop the tears.

"I don't know how I could have done this without you, Dad," Aaron says. His eyes are earnest as he looked up at his father. "You taught me what it meant to be an amazing dad."  
"Aaron," I hug him again. "You would have figured it out on your own, buddy. But I'm glad I could help out."

Aaron grins and hugs his mother, patting her back comfortingly.

"Come on, Mom. Don't cry. You don't want to be crying when you meet your grandson, do you?" He laughs.  
"Right now?" She sniffles and wipes under her eyes with her fingers. "We're meeting her right now?"  
"Of course." He says. "The first people that get to meet Leo James Clancy have to be his grandparents, right?"

With a half smile that instantly reminds me of Melinda, Aaron leads Melinda and I through the double doors and into the maternity suite. Michele is situated on the bed, looking tired but happy. Her blonde hair is sweaty and piled on top of her head, but she has that new mother's glow that makes her look radiant. She has the newborn baby cuddled against her chest. He is swaddled tightly in a white blanket with a tiny green hat on top of his little head, and Melinda didn't think she has ever seen anything more precious.

"Hey," Michele greets.

She had been in labor for over six hours, but it is all worth it to hold the baby in the end.

"Oh, Michele," Melinda says and Michele hands him to her. "He's beautiful! He looks a lot like you did Aaron."  
"He might be better looking than you were, Aaron," I joke and ruffle my son's hair.

His beam is a smile that is mirrored on my own face.

"I don't know. I hope he takes after his mom." He says and winks at his wife.

Melinda pulls Aaron into a hug and kisses his cheek. He might have been over a foot and a half taller than her, but he would always be her little boy and he would never be too tall for his mother to hug him.

"Aaron Clancy, you took after your father and you turned out just fine." Michele grinned.  
"I hope he's just like his dad," she says. "He had some great role models, after all."

She extends the newborn baby towards me.

"Do you want to hold him?" He looks towards Melinda with questioning eyes.

I knew that she had wanted to hold this baby since Michele had announced that she was pregnant. To his surprise, she nods her head and gestures for me to take our grandchild. This is my moment. With a well -practiced ease that had come from having five children of his own, he takes the tiny baby and cradles him carefully

Leo yawns and smacks his lips together, snuggling further into the swaddle of his blanket. Melinda leans against my arm, and together we gaze down at our second grandchild.

"Welcome to the world, Leo James Clancy," she whispers.


	109. Fights

**Ages:**

**Jim - 39  
Melinda - 34 (4 months pregnant with Mackenzie)  
Katie - 9  
Aaron - 6**

**I don't do enough of Katie and Aaron's relationship when they were younger and the only kids. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 109  
Fights**

***Jim's Point of View***

"Daddy?" I look down at my nine year old daughter as we walk down the street back towards my wife's store.

Seeing the look on my little girl's face, I move to the side and knee down in front of her.

"What's up, Katiebug?" I aske.

Katie looks up at me with big, worried eyes identical to her mother's.

"Do we have to tell mommy about what happened?" She asks softly. "She'll be so mad!"  
"Katie, I think your mom is going to figure out that something's up when she sees that you're home from school early." I laugh and smile at her. "She won't be mad once she knows why."

She lets out a sigh and looks down at the ground, her little brow furrowed.

I set my hands on my daughter's shoulders. He feels bad for her, but she is in trouble and she knows it.

"But you know that's she's going to be a little upset." I reassure her. "You shouldn't be getting into fights at school."  
"I know, daddy," She says. "But that fifth grader was picking on Aaron at recess for being the shortest, so I punched him." She laughs. "You should've seen him daddy. He cried like a little baby."  
I chuckle again. "You don't have to explain it to me. Don't tell your mom, but I got into a few fights when I was in school school defending my friends." I explain.

Katie smiles and nods his head, readying herself to go to the store and face her mother. I follow her, trying to keep the smile off my face. Melinda will kill me if she sees that I am smiling when our daughter got sent home early for fighting. But the kid deserved it, anyone who picks on someone for not being tall at six deserves to be punched by his nine year old sister.

She had the gumption from her mother, sticking up for her little brother as Melinda would for anyone.

Melinda is surprised when the door dings and reveals Katie and I. We both aren't due home for another couple of hours. She greets me with a kiss and then looks down at Katie, who is staring at the floor. My hand finds the swell of stomach with our third child and she smiles at me before she squats down to her level.

She puts a hand on our daughter's curly hair.

"What's going on, Katie?" She asks. "Why are you home so early? It's barely one o'clock."  
"I…" The little girl stutters. "I got in trouble today."  
"You got in trouble?" She looks up at me, but I just nod my head and rub her back softly. "What happened, sweetie?"

Katie looks up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

"I got into a fight, mommy." Katie pauses and then changes her story. "Well not really a fight, I just punched a kid."  
"A fight?" Her eyes widen in surprise. "Katiebug, what happened?"

A little pout formed on her face.

"Scott was being mean." Katie explains.  
"That's not how we respond when people are mean," she says gently.

She feels me press a hand between her shoulders, offering silent support. As always, she leans into my touch.

"I'm glad that you stood up for yourself, but violence is never the answer." She touches our daughter's face softly.  
"But mommy!" Katie crosses her little arms over her chest as a stubborn look came onto his face.

I bite back a chuckle; he has seen that exact look on Melinda's face many times.

"Scott was making fun of Aaron!" Katie says. "And no one makes fun of my brother."  
"What was he saying?" She asks.  
"Mel—" But I am ignored.  
"Kaie, what did he say?" She asks again.

Melinda always gets very defensive about anything involving their kids, and even more so when it came to Aaron. She loves Katie with all her soul, but Aaron is her baby boy no matter how old he gets.

"Scott said he was stupid and that anyone shorter than a girl is dwarf," she mutters. "And then he pushed Aaron down. But I couldn't let him say or do that! So I told him to stop and when he didn't, I did what daddy always told me to do when boys mess with other people and I punched him."

She looks over her shoulder at me and shakes her shoulder. With Katie's reasoning for getting in the fight, both Melinda and I know that we aren't going to punish him.

Katie was very much like her mother in that way. She is always sticking up for people, no matter what. It warms my heart to see Katie like that so early in age. It just proves how wonderful a mother Melinda is. And I feel an immense sense of fatherly pride when I think about how Katie was just sticking up for her little brother.

"Katie, we understand why you did it, but you can't start a fight every time someone says something mean," she says. "The best way to handle it is to just be the bigger person and walk away. That shows more strength than anything else."

She pulls her close for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for sticking up for your little brother, baby girl," she says.  
"I love you, mommy." Katie says and smiles at her  
"I love you too," she says and winks at her. "There's something waiting for you on my desk in the back. The green bag is yours."

With that, Katie runs off to go and see what's waiting for her. Melinda stood and in went into my arms, finally allowing her laughter to escape. I grin and brought a hand up to touch her stomach proudly, rubbing my calloused hand over the swell of her stomach.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask softly.  
"You told Katie to punch boys that mess with other people?" She asks.  
"Well boys that mess with her," I laugh.

She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Come on, there's something special back there for you too," she says and grabs his hand.  
"There is?" I ask and she smile down at her. "You shouldn't have."  
"It was a good deal for everything you do for me," she whispers. "Now come on."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little idea that sprang into my mind :)**


	110. Wedding Day

**A/N: Some sweet moments from Ked's wedding not included in LiaM :)**

**On the other hand, I've decided to make this story 3rd person. I've grown out of my old ways of writing in first person, and I held onto it in here as long as I could to the point of where my head would hurt when I wrote this story because I just wanted to write in 3rd person lol.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 49  
Delia - 49  
Melinda - 45  
Ned - 24  
Katie - 20  
Aaron - 16  
Mackenzie - 10**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**I Loved Her First - Heartland (I teared up listening to this and it just screamed Jim and Katie :) )**

**Over The Rainbow &amp; What A Wonderful World - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole (This a fave of mine and it worked well with Ned and Delia :) )**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 110  
Wedding Day**

The room buzzes with excited chatter and children run between the tables in a good natured game of tag.

Then the Katie and Ned enter, applause spreads across the room. There is the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple makes their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. They sit in behind a bouquet of lavender and grey flowers with beads drooping over the glass and NEd leans in for a kiss.

There are cheers and the Maid of Honor and Best Man whoop. After a few moments Ned and Katie rise from their chairs and everyone else sits down. The sound of their teaspoon rapping on the side of their champagne glasses signal everyone to silence, except the children who are shushed by their parents.

Katie grabs the microphone from the DJ as he brought it to her.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming to either just the party or both. Thank you for sharing this day with us it truly means alot," Katie says and passes the mic to Ned.  
"What she said," he laughs. "I'm not very good with words, but thank you for coming."

Hannah reaches out for the microphone and Ned hesitantly gives it her.

"I'm only going to say a little bit. Don't worry, sit down love birds." Hannah said and cleared her throat, everyone chuckled as the newlyweds say down. "Hi, I'm Hannah Carson, the bride's best friend since birth. And I just wanted to say a few things about my best friend and Ned. Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever. You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right?" A few people agreed and most laughed. "A wedding is basically a ceremony where you're standing on in front of a lot of people, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you. So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment? Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share." She paused and touched her swollen stomach subtly. "It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you are both here." She pointed to Katie and Ned. "And that's why most of you were all there to watch them stand up there. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity. All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure. Katie is the product of true love, her parents being Jim and Melinda Clancy, who also basically raised me because my parents sucked, but anyways Jim and Melinda literally could not be separated by death, only a few people know the meaning behind that but I'm moving on. Ned on the other hand was raised by a single mother after his father died, Jim basically stepped in as a surrogate father until his step-dad Tim came along, but long story short Ned was a giant ass to Katie most of his life."

Katie covers her face and looks at Ned and shrugs.

"Hannah!" Katie laughs.  
"What? I speak the truth," Hannah says. "But anyway he played around with the girl who had a crush on him since she was eight and wasn't afraid of boys anymore. He teased her in every way possible until he strung her along at eighteen during the last few months she was in town before she moved to the city where she met Toby. Don't even get me started on the guy who had hair as long as Katie."  
"He did not," Katie muttered.  
"He did honey," Ned laughed.  
"But after Toby broke her heart and she fooled around with several guys might I add, Ned swooped in and finally landed her to my dismay, I never like the dude up until about a year ago." Hannah explains. "And that brings them here, a time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead to all the moments that are still to come. I'm here — we're all here — because we want those moments for you. We're here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment — not even this moment. It's every moment. Big ones like saying "I love you," moving in together, getting engaged — but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work, or even sharing the most intimate act of all for the first time. These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience. And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That's just the way it is with love — it's meant to be felt, not described. But trying to describe love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, and poems, and songs about love. And even though we describe love in different ways — and even though love can look different from one person to the next — we all know it when we see it. And we all can see it here between you two. It's once in a lifetime to find what you two share, and I'm glad I'm here to witness it. To Katie and Ned!"

Everyone cheers and Katie stands up, taking the microphone away from her.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening! Thank you all for sharing this special day with us." Katie exclaims and downs a glass of champagne.

She turns the damn thing off and shakes her head at her best friend.

"Remind me to kill you once you have the baby," she laughs and grabs another glass of alcohol.  
"Hey Mrs. Banks, care to have our first dance?" Ned whispers in her ear.  
"I'd love too, Mr. Banks," she says and kisses him deeply before letting him guide her to the dance floor.  
"That was some speech," Brandon says kissing his wife.  
"I warned her when we were twelve that I was holding nothing back," Hannah laughs and smiles at him.

They both sit down and watch as Katie and Ned dance together to Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love, Katie's favorite.

Hannah smiles contently, happy that her best friend is finally truly happy.

* * *

Katie places her hand in Jim's open one, the contact as light as a feather. He remembers the days where her hand, so tiny and fragile, always grasped tightly onto his. She was always by his side. His little shadow.

But she isn't so little anymore, and neither is her hand. Her hand is bigger, her fingers not so chubby. And a sparkling ring shines on her fourth finger.

"Dad, you have that look," her voice warns. "You have the crying look."

He lifts his eyes to hers. So blue, so happy. And he is happy, too. But his girl isn't his anymore. She is another man's, she's Ned's. She wouldn't need him anymore.

"Hey," he says. "I haven't cried too much Katiebug."  
"Yeah, okay, Waterworks." She laughs as he spins her to the music.  
"I'm sorry if giving my little girl over to another man is hard for me," he says, only slightly playful. "You make sure Ned treats you right. Those Banks' can be-"  
"Hey! I'm an Banks now, so watch what you say," she says, raising an eyebrow as she grins. "Daddy, you know he treats me right. Do you really think you would've let me marry him if he didn't?"  
"Hell no," he says quickly, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "I love you so much, sweetie. And…I just…I don't want you to forget that I'm always here for you. I can change the tires of your car… I can help fix your plumbing or help mow your lawn-"  
"Daddy," she interrupts, shaking her head with a giggle. "I'm not going to forget about you just because I'm married. You're still the most important man in my life, and plus, Mom will probably need your help with the tires."

They both look over at Melinda, who watches on with a smile, and they laugh together.

"You know how well she takes being helped out," he points out after they finish laughing.

The song that had been playing slowly died down, and he grips his daughter's hand tighter. They would rarely have moments like this after he lets go.

"I don't want to let go," he says, his eyes becoming blurry with tears, though he still smiles.

His daughter smiles a smile that is like her mother's in every way.

"It's okay," she says softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you daddy."  
"I love you too," he says as she wipes away his tears with a laugh.

The cameras flash as he spins her again and hugs her as the song ends.

She meets Ned with a kiss as he and Delia take their place.

They danced slowly and he smiled at his mother.

"There was a time when I never thought you'd get married," Delia says softly. "Let alone to Katherine Clancy."  
"Mom, trust me. I thought the same too," Ned laughs.  
"But that girl looks at you like you're the only man for her," she explains. "Please don't screw this up son."  
"I would never dream of hurting her," he says and rubs her back. "She's it for me mom."  
"You say that about a lot of people," she sighs.  
"But a lot of people aren't her," he meets Katie's gaze as she watches them dance next to her family.

Delia agrees and they continue to dance, the song ends as he spins his mother again and more people take photos.

"Promise me you won't stop visiting me?" She asks as they leave the dance floor, people moving in and grooving to the music.  
"I promise," he replies and then walks over to Katie.

She smiles up at him and hugs him, giving him a kiss.

"Dance with me?" He asks and she takes his hand willingly as he tugs her out onto the dance floor laughing.  
"Ned, stop!" Katie laughs as he started to disco dance. "Stop or I'll dance worse than you."  
"You're the dancer, how is that possible?" He says and pulls her toward him.  
"They're married," Melinda says and looks up at her husband. "You owe me something because I called it when they were fighting in a grocery store at four and eight."  
"Oh shut up and dance with me," Jim laughs and pulls her out onto the dance floor.  
"Oh Jim, no!" Melinda laughs.

They slowly made their way through the dance floor, through the crowds of people like waves on a vast ocean. They weren't quite awkward on the dance floor, but they weren't great either. The floor was full of their friends, moving their bodies to the music. Everyone's bodies touched, like a silent dance of a mosh pit.

They were all having a funnest night they'd all had in long while. It was a party not only for Katie and Ned, but for both of their families.

* * *

To say Aaron is bored is just the half of it.

It's not that he doesn't love his family, he does, he really does love them all in his own way. But he wants to hang out with his friends and go to the baseball game.

He is _supposed_ _to_ pitch today, but he had to be in the wedding party. He even tried to talk Katie out of having him in the ceremony, but he couldn't budge her, his mother or his father.

He unlocks his phone for the thousandth time and sighs. Facebook is blowing up with how good the game is going. Grandview is winning five to two. He looks out to the dance floor to see his sisters dancing to the newest pop song.

Katie waved him over and he shook his head.

He isn't much of a dancer, but maybe his legs could use a stretch.

Time flows like cement. He checks his phone again and only a minute has passed since he last checked. Sitting there with nothing to stare at but his blank phone he decides maybe he could go get something to drink and then join his sisters on the dance floor before she gets their parents involved, who are playing tonsil hockey a foot away from him.

_Gross_, he thinks.

He made his way over to the bar and looked at the non-alcoholic selection. The woman behind the bar leaned forward and smiled at him.

"What can I get for ya, kid?" She says with a smile.  
"Whatever the best non-alcoholic drink you've ever made," he says and leans down.  
"How old are you? You look a little bored," she says grabbing her mixing glass.  
"Sixteen and let's just say I'd rather be at my baseball game pitching." He sighs. "Not that being at my big sister's wedding is a burden."

He watches as she grabs a bottle of alcohol and put a little in.

"I hear you," she says and slides him the drink. "Here you go."  
"Oh but I said non-alcoholic." He says shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"I know. Just live a little, it will make your night a little more fun." She says and smiles at him.

He takes a drink of it as he walks away.

Aaron is quite aware that he is underage for alcohol, but since it was party he didn't think it mattered. He would be in eleventh grade next year, and he'd had a few beers before at after parties with the baseball team, so he didn't see the harm in it.

He swirls the drink in his glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes, breathing in a fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. Already the worries are beginning to fade, even before the second taste. Just watching its gentle vortex is hypnotizing enough.

There is no ghost to crossover, no baseball game to worry about, and no camera he needs to smile for; there is just him and his drink. It is his one vice and he intends to make a virtue of it, savour it, not race to the bottom of the drink like he had after the last party he went to.

When the liquid settled he brings it to his weather-cracked lips and let the purple fluid sit in his mouth a while before swallowing. He closes his eyes, dwelling only on the flavour.

God it is good.

Then he'd sees Katie walking toward him.

"Come on, you're dancing with me." Katie laughs. "Ooh what did you get? I made sure there were enough non-alcohol things for you guys to choose for."  
"Oh I had the bartender choose for me," he says as she takes it to put it on the table by mom and dad. "It's pretty good."  
"I bet it's that blueberry lemonade," Katie says and then goes to take a drink. "Oh. That's got a kick that I don't remember it having before."  
"It's probably from all the champagne and vodka I've seen you drinking," he laughs as she pulls him  
"That tasted a lot like gin, Aaron." She says as they dance to the music. "Aaron, I've had enough alcohol in my day. Some of it being when I was in high school, so don't worry. I'm glad you're gonna have some fun just take it slow or you'll feel like crap in the morning. And mom and dad will find out and then you're screwed."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he laughs.  
"Alright. Don't tell me," she says as Ned walks up.  
"I'm gonna steal your sister," Ned says kissing her. "Come on."  
"Where are you taking me?" She asks as he swings her over his shoulder.

_Gross. __Just like mom and dad,_ he thinks.

* * *

A few moments later, a man emerges with the cake in hand.

He sets it down on a small table that I had not noticed before and calls Ned and I over.

Almost all of their guests accept his invitation to her and gather around the cake admiring the handiwork. It's quite beautiful, featuring three tiers with grey ribbons wrapped , the colors fading from a soft lilac around the bottom tier to a bright white at the top. Around the base, the cake has been adorned with pale lilac blossoms that seem to shimmer in the light. Sitting atop the highest tier, are more lilacs, as radiant as the ones in her hair.

Of all the cakes she's even seen and she's seen a lot of cakes throughout her life with all of the birthdays in her family, this is one is her favorite, she almost doesn't want to eat it.

Together they slice the cake and serve all their friends. The night finishes out well and they say goodbye to their guests one by one as they make their exit.

Katie's exhausted and it's been a long day, but easily one of the best days of her life.

"I love you," she smiles as they walk toward the town car together.  
"I love you too," Ned whispers and kisses her before helping her inside.

Soon they climb into bed together and he wraps his arms around her.

She glances at the pearl ring on her finger and marvel at how it shines in the moonlight coming through the open window.

"Was everything to your liking today?" He asks.  
"I couldn't imagine a better day, Ned, thank you," She replies. "Everything was perfect."

She leans in to kiss him and she lingers longer than usual. She hasn't felt this kind of happiness in a long time, if ever before, and she has Ned to thank for that. Every now and again, her mind has wandered back to Toby, imagining what he was doing and who he was kissing, but she realizes now that it's been a very long time since she's even thought of him. And tonight she knows that she'll never have to wonder about Toby again.

Why would she when she has exactly what she needs, right here, with her? And now he'll be here with her for the rest of their lives.

"Katie?" He asks.  
"Yes Ned?" She says looking over as him as he looks over at her.  
"Now that we're officially married, maybe we can start talking about that daughter I've always wanted..." He whispers hesitantly.

She sits in silence for a moment, and for the first time in her life, she is actually contemplating it. She had never wanted to think about having children this early on. She always said they would wait a year or two before thinking about it.

"Sure, Ned, we can start talking about it." She answers. "Just can we wait until after I graduate from college?"

He pulls her in close as the words escape her lips and kiss her with a passion that she has always loved feeling from him. She let herself melt into his arms.

He brings her to the moon and then some, and that was the icing on the cake.


	111. A Happy Father

**A/N: Based off of conversation between Jim and Ned in Chapter 13 of Magic at her Fingertips ****Enjoy! xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Ned - 23  
Katie - 19**

* * *

**Chapter 111  
A Happy Father**

After a long week birthday vacation, Katie sadly returned to the city and he hadn't seen her since. It is now nearing the end of the month, and soon she'd be trapped in a tight schedule that comes with your sophomore year of college and working part time.

He needs to see her.

She has already gotten stuck in back to back shifts at the diner and hasn't even been able to video chat with him since her first night back. He knows that she works until eleven tonight being that it is a Friday, and after having dinner with his mother and Tim he decides to go surprise her and stay for the weekend.

"Where are you going?" His mother asks as he shoves clothes into his old backpack from college.  
"To see Katie. I miss her," he says and walks to his top drawer and grabs enough underwear and socks.  
"Do you or do you miss her in your bed?" His mother says.  
"Mom stop," he mutters. "Just stop."

He zips his back shut and grabs his keys from his bedside table and phone before racing toward the door. With a few simple gestures he has his jacket and boots on.

"I love you, but stop talking to me like I'm not an adult. I can take care of myself. I love her, and I wouldn't never do anything she didn't want." He says and closes the door quietly behind him. "Thank you for dinner. I will see you on Monday."

He raced down the two flights of stairs to reach the entrance of his mother's apartment building before racing to his truck.

He couldn't wait to see her, and that wasn't a lie.

It was nearing eight, he'd be there just by the time she got off from work.

* * *

The first time he sees her in two weeks, it's pouring rain and she's waiting at a stoplight soaking wet.

He could see that she is shivering and pulls up next to her and rolls down the window.

"I'm looking for a gorgeous girl who is soaking wet and needs a ride," he says putting his car in park.  
"I have a boyfriend," she laughs.  
"You do?" He asks. "Well he's a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl."

She opened the door and sat down on his seats.

"Hi baby," she whispers and kisses him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in to town?"  
"I wanted to surprise you." He says and then puts the car into drive. "How was work?"  
"Good I made some about one hundred in tips, I haven't counted it yet though." She answers. "I missed you. I've just been so busy."  
"I missed you too," he says and then holds out his hand.  
"So how's everybody?" She asks and squeezes his hand.  
"Everyone's great. I stopped in at the store the other day and helped with deliveries and your mom is doing great and Lana's even more adorable then when I saw her last." He explains. "Everything is good in the hood back in Grandview. How are you?"  
"I'm great," she answers. "I'm exhausted and overworked, but I'm making good money and am excited for my classes to start. How's the academy? I know it couldn't have been easy to get away from that for the weekend."  
"Actually, it's going really good. Luckily we have weekends off so it wasn't that hard to get away." He smiles and stops at another light. "So, I guess I should take you home then."

Then he feels something at his elbow; warmth that causes the tiny hairs along his forearm to stand on end as her fingertips lightly trail up to his bicep.

"I don't want to go home yet," she says softly.  
"Where do you want to go," he asks.  
"Anywhere. I'll go anywhere with you," she smiles.  
"Come home," he says. "Come home with me."  
"What?" She asks.  
"I need you to be there with me. We could get our own place and be together every day instead of once and while and hope to see each other through facetime or skype or whatever we use." He says as the light turns green and he goes to find them somewhere private. "I need to be see you every day. You can quit your job and I'll help you pack when I graduate next week. Then you can transfer to Rockland or wherever. Just come home with me."  
"I can't," she says as he parks.  
"You can. I'll help you every step of the way," he says and smiles at her.  
"Okay. I'll move back home with you," she whispers. "I know this place. Liberty Lookout." She hops from the truck and he follows her. "My parents used to come her when they were dating. No one really knows about it, which is odd because look at the view."  
"I am," he says and she turns to see his eyes on her. "I mean look at you."  
"I look wet rat," she laughs.  
"No, you look beautiful." He says.

When he looks at her, to gauge the seriousness of her face, she is already rounding the headlight and he hears the distinct click of the door opening. The interior light flickers on and he looks on curiously as her head disappear behind the bench. When she returns a few seconds later, she has a pile of blankets gathered up in her arms that he usually keeps stowed away beneath the seats for the times when he is too wasted to drive home after some all-night party with buddies.

"Open the tailgate," she calls out as she throws the blankets into the bed of the truck.

There is a fluttering in his chest at her request. He hoped he knows where she is going with this, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up just in case he is reading far too much into this. She probably just wants to hangout for a bit longer and watch the stars or something.

Girls like that kind of stuff. However… Katie is no ordinary girl. She has to have something tucked up her sleeve, an ulterior motive that he hopes involved no clothing and being wrapped up in those blankets. He runs to the bed of the truck and the metal creaks as the tailgate falls open and Katie sprung up into the back before he could bat an eye, shoving the fishing poles and tackle box to the side to make room for the makeshift bed she is creating with the blankets.

"You coming?" She asks as she folds up one of the blankets into a pillow.

Her choice of words in conjunction with his dirty mind brought him out of his daze, and he clears his throat as he swings he legs up onto the tailgate and rises to help her.

"Sit," she says as she shifts to the side and clears a spot for him.

His heart is still racing a million miles a minute thanks to his dirty mind, but when she leans back on her knees and crosses her arms over her stomach to reach for the hem of his shirt, his breath catches in his throat and his cock twitched against his leg.

He lowers himself to a seated position and stares dumbly at her as the fabric skirts over her already erect nipples. It is hot as hell out, for it just have been raining so it couldn't have been because she is cold.

She is turned on. Really turned on. From the thrill of what had just happened? From him? Whatever the reason, he is starting to realize that maybe—just maybe— Katherine Clancy is just as horny as he is.

Once free of his shirt, she doesn't waste any time undoing the button of her jeans as she rises to her feet. She strips in front of him, but this time around he doesn't hesitate to reach out and tug the offending piece of clothing down her legs the rest of the way. As she steps out of them, he leans in and places a feather light kiss to the back of her knee which takes her off guard and sends her tumbling down onto him.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he gasps. "Are you OK?"

Thankfully she caught herself at the last moment with her hands braced against his shoulders, yet he is selfishly even more thankful for the way the rest of her body had landed straight into his lap. She nods her head and knees over him with her knees on either side of his hips.

"I'm fine, you surprised me is all." She leans down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss but on her way back up, she shifts her body backwards a bit and her hands traveled down his chest, trailing her fingertips down the line of hair that dipped below his shorts. "These," she says as she hooks her thumbs into the belt loops of his shorts. "Off."

There is a carnal look of lust in her eyes, and his heart flutters as her deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. With her help, he somehow manages to shimmy out of both his shorts and boxers, every movement causing his growing erection to brush up against her bare skin. Before he knows it, there is nothing left standing between them. Her skin feels smooth against the tops of his legs, and he is tempted to run his hands up and down the length of her thighs, but before he can lift a finger, she pushes against his chest until he is on his back, spread out beneath her.

"My turn," she says simply and he smiles.

He would never deny her anything.

She leans down and when their lips meets in a searing kiss, he feels her slick folds brush up against the tip of erection. He moaned into her mouth but when her hand grabs hold of him at the base and she aligns her hips over his, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

This is happening. This is really happening. He was really going to have sex with Katherine Clancy in the back of his truck in the outdoors where anyone could see them.

His head is spinning with so many mixed emotions that he surprises himself when his mind clears for a brief moment, and he comes to his senses. Just as she is about to sink down onto him, he grabs hold of her hips to stop her.

"Katie, wait…I-I don't have anything," he groans in frustration as he squeezes the flesh of her backside rougher than he intends to.

Why would he have anything with him? It's not like he expected this night to come anywhere close to this. He'd planned on going home to her apartment where she'd have condoms or something stashed in her nightstand. If he didn't die from the sheer embarrassment of not being prepared, he is sure to from the pent up tension in his groin that is waiting to be unleashed. He is so pissed at himself that he couldn't meet her eyes.

She cups his face with both hands and forces his chin up to look at her.

"Ned, it's okay. I'm covered, and we don't have to worry about STD's because neither of us are with anyone else." She says. "You aren't with anyone else are you?"  
"Only you," he whispers.  
"Good. Not that I doubted you," she smiled.

She didn't doubt him. That is music to his ears.

He braces himself for her slow and steady entry, but he almost lurches forward in pure ecstasy when she sinks down onto him in one swift motion, her eyes falling shut as her lips tightened into a flat line and she releases a small whimper.

It'd been a while since they were together. She sits unmoving for a few seconds, her hands flat against his abdomen as she slowly shifts and rolls her hips against him, no doubt trying to get comfortable with the intrusion of him inside her.

He didn't mind though; all he could think about was how warm and wet and impossibly tight she felt, her walls slowly conforming around his aching cock. He didn't like being so far away from her face though; he wants to kiss her, wrap his arms around her and lavish her breasts with the flat of his tongue. Her eyes open in surprise when he leans up, dragging his palms along the sides her thighs in search of her backside.

"You alright?" He whispers before placing a tender kiss to her chin, then to the corner of her mouth, and then finally to her pursed lips which immediately gave way to his.

She breaks away from the kiss as her hands snake around his neck, pulling him closer to rest her forehead against his.

"Fine…I'm fine. I just needed a minute." She smiles. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he whispers. "You good now?"  
"Yeah. You're so much bigger than anyone I've ever had before." She says and kisses him. "I love it. I'm never going to have to touch myself again."  
"You've told me," he laughs. "Thanks for the reassurance though, babe."

He nods his head in understanding as he begins to lightly knead the soft flesh of her backside in hopes of easing some of the apparent discomfort she may be experiencing. She lets out a breathy moan before she fists one hand in his hair and the other digs into his collarbone. She takes him by surprise again when she suddenly lifts her body and begins to grind her pelvis against his, her hips circling at a slow and torturous pace.

A few times he tries to thrust up into her; the feeling to do so is just too overwhelming but when he did, it seems to throw off her pace so he holds back as much as he can, allowing her to take the reins once again. Not that it mattered. Anything she did felt amazing, and he is perfectly content to just sit back and watch her as she rides him steadily, her body rising and falling and his cock disappearing into her with every swivel of her hips.

He can't take his eyes off of her, even with hers screwed shut and her face contorted in concentration.

He hopes she is finding some pleasure in all of this; he sure as hell is on cloud nine. But the urge to touch her, all of her, soon is too much. Her eyes fly open and she releases a startled gasp when he leans up to suck one of her pert nipples into his mouth, swirling it around and around with the tip of his tongue before clamping it lightly between his teeth. She moans in approval as his hands skirt up her back, leaving one on the small of her back while the other followed the curve of her spine to the base of her neck.

Their eyes lock into a heated stare as he pulls her beautifully flushed face down to meet his and brushes his lips against hers.

"Does this feel good?" She asks as she pulls away.  
"Mmm…so good," he mumbles before chasing after her mouth again. Good is an enormous understatement. There are no words to describe how she feels to him. "Better than good…I like it when we go slow."

It is then that the vulnerability in her eyes disappears, only to be replaced by a renewed glint of lust and determination. Her fingers grip his flesh, her nails digging into his shoulder and neck. She is sure to leave crescent shaped marks in his skin, but he didn't care; any mark left behind by Katie during the heat of passion he'd happily wear with pride.

"We can take it slow next time," she pants as he traces his tongue from her jaw up to the sensitive area just below her ear, taking a moment to tug her earlobe between his teeth. She moans into his ear before she tugs his head back by his hair to look him straight in the eye. "Don't hold back…take me, Ned. Oh please ravish me."

The neediness of her voice sends a bolt of electricity straight to his groin and he just about loses it. No words had ever sounded as sexy and raw to him before; they are words he'd only thought he'd hear in his fantasies as he jerks himself off late at night. Hearing them in real life… well, now he is certain she will be the death of him.

He grips her body close to his as he gives into his urge to drive into her, thrusting deeper and faster as she writhes above him. His teeth graze her bare shoulder and he can feel the coiling in his stomach as she continues to grind her hips down to meet his. He knows he isn't going to last much longer.

God, he hardly ever does the first time they see each other in while. Not with the way she is quietly repeating his name with her head tips back, exposing her bare neck to him to lavish with his hungry lips. Not with how her breasts move and bounce with each of his erratic upward thrusts. And definitely not with how her walls seem to tense more and more before he feels them flutter around him. He loves every sound that left Katie's pretty little lips, but the guttural cry that escape when he bites down on her shoulder, finally pushing her over the edge, would be his new all-time favorite.

"Ned!" She screams and pressed her face into his chest. "Oh Ned... I love you."

He quickly follows her and the feeling of emptying himself inside her is both a physical and mental high. She trusts him enough to allow it and that trust is something he thought he'd have to work towards for months, years even, if by some miracle she is going to keep him around that long. But what he learns tonight is that Katherine Clancy is full of surprises.

Still riding his blissful high, he flops back onto the bed of the truck, his head narrowly missing the pillow she'd created for him. When she burrows her head into the crook of his neck, he wraps an arm around her shoulder and draws her slick, heated body close in to his. The smell of sweat and sex lingers in the air, but neither of them seem to care as they catch their breath.

He sighs contently as he brushes his fingers through her damp hair; there is nowhere else in the world he'd rather be.

When he looks down at her, she meets him with a satisfied smile as she plays with the sparse blond hairs that peppered his chest. She places a soft kiss to his neck and stared back up at him.

"You pleased?" He asks, pressing a kiss to her lips.  
"I always am with you. You'll never leave me bored," she laughs. "Thank you for surprising me today. I needed it."  
"I'm glad," he whispers. "Because keeping you satisfied keeps your father at bay.'  
"What?" She asks, reaching for her shirt, not even caring about her bra anymore. "Back when you were with Captain Jackass. Your dad told me that if I please you in the bedroom, he'd be a happy man." He chuckles. "Because Captain Jackass came twice without you, correct?"  
"Well my father is a very happy man," she smiles up at him. "Come on. We should be going back before Hannah worries I'm dead."

With a sigh, they collect their clothing and seal the night with a kiss before taking a picture of them at the Lookout and sending it to her mother with the _Tell dad, he should be a happy father ;)_


	112. Haircuts

**Ages:**

**Jim - 42  
Matt - 40  
Melinda - 38  
Gina - 38  
Katie - 13  
Aaron - 9  
Mackenzie - 3  
Sadie - 3**

* * *

**Chapter 112  
Haircuts**

When Jim, Matt and Aaron enter the house, all they can hear are their girls laughing in the kitchen.

Leaving Aaron in the living room in front of the television, the pair make their way into the kitchen. Jim smiles when he finds Melinda sitting at one of the chairs with Mackenzie on her lap and Katie next to her writing. The three year old little girl is looking up at her mother with big ocean eyes, her focus completely on her.

Mackenzie has always watched her mother like that since she was a newborn.

"Hi honey," she says when she spots her husband. "How was the game? Did Aaron like it?"

Jim and Matt had taken Aaron to a baseball game earlier that day while Melinda and Gina had a girl's day in with Katie, Mackenzie and Sadie. The girls must've settled in the kitchen with a glass of wine while they got dinner ready.

Jim leans over and presses a tender kiss to Melinda's lips and then he smooths a hand over both his daughter's curly hair.

"The game was great and Aaron loved it. He had a blast. I think he's actually in the living room watching the game highlights." He explains. "He even caught a low ball and hasn't let go of it yet."

Matt wraps an arm around Gina and uses his other hand to try and sneak some of the pasta she is cooking. Gina slaps his hand away and he chuckles, deciding to pick up his daughter instead.

"What have you ladies been up to today?" Matt asks.  
"Mel and I did all the girls' nails and we watched a Disney movie. Katie has been at it writing for over an hour and the little ones have just been chilling on our laps ever since." Gina explains. "Dinner should be done soon."  
"Well why don't you let Kenz and Sadie go play," Matt says kissing his wife's neck.

The two toddlers run off and up the stairs together giggling.

"Did you have fun?" Melinda whispers and kisses her own husband.  
"I did." He answers. "Watching Aaron having the time of his life was amazing. Thanks for the tickets."  
"Well happy belated birthday, my love." She captures his lips again. "And thank me later."  
"Oh I will," he laughs and then rubs his daughter's back. "How was your day Katiebug?"  
"Good," Katie answers. "Never knew that upkeep on keeping nails at the appropriate length and health took so much work."  
"Oh my little busy bee," he whispers against her hair. "What are you writing?"  
"My journal entry for today," Katie says scribbling something down as he leans down to read it, and she promptly closes it. "Personal space dad."

After grabbing her third journal this month, she scurried up the stairs and into her room, presumably.

"What'd I do?" He asks sitting down in the seat she used to sit in.  
"You need to give her space, Jim." She says patting him on the back. "She's going to be fourteen next week and Ned left for the summer in June and won't be back until the day before school starts up, so she's moping. There's another reason too, but you're not privied to that information."  
"What information?" He says and then rubs his forehead. "Oh no..."  
"Oh yes," she laughs. "Our daughter got the monthly visitor for the first time and you know how torturous mine can be."  
"Dear lord, save me from the wrath of my hormonal daughter." He mutters and both women laugh.  
Gina trails off from laughing with a furrowed brow, "Mel, have you heard the girls?"

Melinda thinks for a moment and realizes that the girls had been very quiet since they. That is very unusual, since both Mackenzie and Sadie tend to be very loud. The four adults share a look before they all jump up and head towards Mackenzie's room. The door is open, but neither of the girls are immediately visible. It is kind of unnerving, given both Sadie and Mackenzie are three years old.

Two year old girls are never this quiet. The two sets of parents step into the room. They find Mackenzie sitting in front of Sadie. Matt and Gina's daughter have a pair of scissors buried in Mackenzie's hair.

"Oh. My. God," Gina said as she takes in the scene before them.

Apparently, Mack had already given Sadie a haircut. Brown hair littered the carpet underneath them, with Mackenzie's blonde hair mixing in. After Gina had spoken, the four adults fall silent. Sadie and Mackenzie didn't even notice that they are in the room. Sadie just continued cutting Mackenzie's curls. But then Sadie looks over her shoulder just as she finishes cutting another snippet. She freezes with the scissors in one hand and a chunk of Mackenzie's hair in the other.

"Uh oh…" she says.  
"What?" Mackenzie turns around and sees her parents, along with Gina and Matt. "Uh oh."

All is quiet until Matt and Jim suddenly burst into laughter at the same time. Mackenzie, not one to be left out, starts squealing and clapping her hands as well thinking her hair must look good. Their wives turns towards them with dark, dangerous glares that make them stifle their laughter immediately.

It is nearly impossible, given how funny the situation is, but neither Jim nor Matt wanted to be in trouble.

"Hi mommy," Mackenzie says sheepishly. "What's up?"

Melinda presses her hand to her forehead.

"Her hair is uneven. Jim, Kenzie's hair is completely uneven." She mutters.

Matt tilts his head to the side as he studies his daughter's hair.

"Babe, you shouldn't freak out too much. At least Kenz managed to cut Sadie's hair semi- evenly like a perfectionist just like her mother." Matt says.  
"Mackenzie's hair is uneven," she repeats. "What if her curls never come back? I've seen that happen with people who cut their hair too soon."

It is true. Mackenzie's hair is jagged and cut shorter in some places than others. Jim wraps an arm around Melinda's shoulder and pulls her close, kissing her temple in an effort to calm her down.

"We'll take Mack to the hairdresser, Mel. They'll fix it and it'll look fine, okay?" He reassures her.

Melinda and Gina look at each other.

"I need another glass of wine," they both declare at the same time and turn to leave the room.

Matt goes to begin to clean up the mess, but Jim lifts Mackenzie up so that she was at eye level. The three year old little girl blink up at him with her big ocean eyes, and he gives her a serious look.

"We need a picture of this so I can make fun of you later," he says and sets her down. "Come on, let's go cheer your sister up."  
"Okay daddy!" She skips toward Katie's room and knocks.

This should put a spring in his eldest's step.


	113. Visit

**A/N: A little peek at something I decided not to write in Magic at her Fingertips. I know TLF is usually in the past tense, but it felt like too much work to change it to present.**

**This is set just after Thanksgiving, but before chapter 14.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 47  
Melinda - 43  
Katie - 18  
Aaron - 14  
Mackenzie - 8**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 113  
Visit**

It was early in the morning when the house phone rang.

Melinda was in that in between state of asleep, yet not quite deep enough that things like a phone don't disturb her. Her daughter's kicking kept her awake enough, but she was so exhausted that she was almost asleep. She blindly reached for the phone, her eyes just blurry enough that she couldn't read the caller ID. She answered anyway, as her mother was getting older and she was never sure how much she was actually telling her about her health.

What makes her sit up though, are the sobs that come from the other end of the line. The sobs are distinctly her eldest, she can tell and she immediately sits up straighter, adjusting the pillows behind her back.

"Katherine? Baby, is that you?" She asked softly.

Jim grunts in his sleep and she almost slapped him awake so he could be here for this too, but she waited to see what's going on.

"It's me, mama." The phone crinkled.  
"Katie, what's wrong?" She heard the heaving on the other side of the phone. "Katie, talk to me."  
"Mama, I miss home." Katie cried into the phone. "Why did even come to the city?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Melinda felt her heart break. She immediately flung her arm across to her husband and slapped him repeatedly, trying to wake him up. Unlike her, he was a deep sleeper.

"What happened Katie? Is it Toby? I know you guys were fighting, but every couple fights." She explained.  
"It's everything mama," Katie cried into the phone. "I just want to quit, pack up and come home."  
"Katie, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You need to finish out this year, I know the first semester is almost done. Once this year is over you can come home, if you still want too."

Melinda's heart broke and she reached over to slap her husband again. He finally grunted, rolled over and almost glared at her.

"Why are you smacking me at six in the morning?" He muttered.

Melinda moved the phone from her mouth and looked at her husband.

"She's not having a good night. She wants to come home." She relays the information to Jim. "I think her and Toby fought again."

Katie must have heard her tell Jim because she began to sob on the other end of the phone.

"Katie, baby, it's okay. I was just telling Daddy." She explained  
"Mom, my heart hurts," Katie sobbed into the phone. "I-I-I love him."  
"I know you do honey," She soothed. "Let me talk to Daddy, hold on."

Jim was already sitting up, scrubbing his head, mumbling something about wanting to kill and castrate Toby.

"She wants to come home," she whispered. "I don't know what to tell her."

Jim wasn't going to lie, he kind of wanted to hug his little girl right now. He rubbed his forehead.

"Can she, though, school..." He muttered.  
"School doesn't matter right now Jim. Plus it's Thursday, she could stay for the weekend." She whispered. "She needs us..."  
"Tell her to get some sleep. We'll go drive to the city and spend the day." He grunted.

She smiled at her husband as she watched him get out of bed.

"Tell Daddy thank you," Melinda heard on the other end of the line.

She must have heard what her father had said.

"I will honey. We'll see you soon." She smiled and pulled herself from bed and walked toward her closet.

She heard Aaron groan and knew he was waking the kids up. She oped to God Delia wouldn't be to mad.

They could be there by nine if they left soon.

* * *

Melinda hadn't been to the city since she brought Hannah and Katie to look for apartments. She hadn't wanted her daughter to have a bad dorm experience like she had.

She waited outside her daughter's apartment, anxiously hoping from foot to foot. She hadn't been able to concentrate since Katie had called this morning, and Jim had driven to calm himself, so that if Toby did make an appearance he wouldn't actually kill him.

She just wanted to see her daughter, hug her and help her feel better. She knew what it felt to have her heart break, her and Kevin had done it many times to each other in their relationship. She knew how much it hurt to have someone who you thought loved you, break your heart from just a fight. Hence why she really just wanted to see her little girl, even if it was just for the day.

The door opened and before Melinda could blink, and her daughter threw her arms around her.

"Oh Mom," Katie cried as soon as she hugged her mother.  
"Katie, I'm sorry." She hugged her daughter and kissed her head.  
"Come in," Katie muttered and pulled herself away to widen the door. "Hannah is still sleeping, she'll be up before ten though." Katie sniffled as her parents entered. "Where are my brother and sister?"  
"We left them with Delia since they had school," her father yawned.

Melinda knew that Katie would come to her, start talking when she wanted to. She knew that their company was enough.

She watched as her husband and daughter made their way to the couch. Melinda bit her lip as she watched her go, before going to the kitchen to start up the kettle to boil some water. Her daughter loved tea, and if they were going to have the big heart to heart she thought they were tea would be a necessity. She set about making her tea, but when Katie didn't come back after the kettle whistled, she felt her heart sink. But she made the tea anyway, with honey and sugar.

She left the mugs and walked around the counter and found Katie and Jim asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder. Melinda walked further into the room, pulling the blanket from the top of couch and laid over the pair before kissing her head and and Jim's lips and leaving the room.

Melinda set out to do her daughter's dishes, knowing how much Katie and Hannah both hated them.

Katie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes an a half an hour later. Melinda was just putting away the dishes in the cupboard.

"Hey sleepy head." She smiled at her daughter Katie walked into the room more and leaned on the counter next to her mom.  
"Hi." Katie sniffled and rubbed her eyes.  
"You okay?" She asked.

Katie sighed and shook her head. Melinda set down the plate in the cupboard and walked toward her.

"It hurts Mom," Katie muttered. "He won't talk to me, all we do it fight and I don't like it."

Melinda leaned over and placed a kiss on her head.

"It wouldn't be heartbreak if it didn't hurt." She murmured against her head.  
"I just don't get it Mom. We were...we were happy..." Katie whimpered. "We had just talked about everything that went down during Thanksgiving that night in the basement and everything was fine. But the second we get back here, he gets super tense and just wants to fight. Mom, I don't get it."

Her heart broke as she listened to her. She was right, it didn't make any sense.

"Did I do something wrong, Mom? Was I not a good girlfriend? Should I have done something different?" Katie sobbed into her shoulder.  
"Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. This wasn't your fault. And unfortunately you don't know what's going on in his head or why. Maybe you will one day, but that answer isn't going to come soon." She says rubbing her back.  
"How do I get over this feeling?" Katie whispered. "Everything hurts."  
"I know baby. I know." She sighed. "And I don't know. Just think about the fact that I did all your dishes." Katie giggled and then wiped away her tears. "Put everything into your schooling and just give him some space. I wish I knew what to tell you about how to get him to just talk to you, but every guy is different."

Katie nodded and leaned into her mother.

"I miss him." Katie whispered. "I miss him so much."  
"I know honey. And that's perfectly okay." She muttered. "Nothing wrong with that at all."

They were quiet after that, as they just stood together. Melinda just held her daughter for a moment before walking over to the recliner and cuddling while watch some random Lifetime movie about a hooker with a heart of gold.

Melinda remade the tea, and found some ice cream in the freezer that they both dug into. When Jim finally woke up, the movie was all but over and the ice cream was gone. Katie's lip trembled as soon as she heard her father's voice.

"Daddy," she lifted her arms and Jim went to her, wrapping his strong arms around his daughter.  
"It's going to be okay baby." He kissed her head. "How about we go out for dinner, take your mind off things and give you some good food?"

He looked to Melinda who only nodded to agree. Hannah surfaced in some oversized pajamas.

"Hannah can come too," Melinda stood from the recliner and went to throw out the empty ice cream.  
"Food? I'm down," Hannah said and hugged her surrogate mother. "I think it's time for a big group hug."

Katie smiled a little bit through her tears and leaned over to punch her best friend playfully.

* * *

After dinner, Melinda was concerned that they didn't have enough food in their apartment and took them to Whole Foods and bought them everything they needed.

Jim helped them bring all of the groceries up the seven flights of stairs, leaving the very pregnant Melinda in the car. Hannah and Katie waved her parents off and then they climbed the seven flights of stairs to their apartment with the last few bags.

Toby was outside their apartment and she pushed past him and into their apartment.

"Come on Katie," Toby said knocking on the door.  
"Not today," she said and locked the door before going to help Hannah with the groceries.  
"Good idea," Hannah smiled at her best friend and they began to put away all the pasta Melinda had convinced them to get. "Why did we let her get us all this pasta?"  
"She's my mother and convinces people to get things they don't actually want most of the time. Why do you think her store has such good business?" She laughs. "No. I love pasta and it's the only thing I really know how to cook."  
"Very true," Hannah laughs. "I've got this. Go take that shower you were talking about."  
"Really?" She asks putting the whole milk in the fridge.  
"Yes," Hannah smiles.

She winks at her best friend and runs to her bedroom, seeing her notepad open on her bed.

"I didn't leave that there," she said reaching for it to find her mother's neat cursive covering the entire open page.

_Daily things to remind yourself:_

_• the world is not against you._  
_• it's okay._  
_• you're allowed to be happy, don't let yourself think otherwise._  
_• your anxiety does not define you as a whole._  
_• not everyone will understand you, not everyone will care enough to try. that's alright. _  
_• you'll find a person or two who care enough to help you, and you'll be afraid when they try to understand you, let them. _  
_• stop keeping yourself in the dark when it's bright outside._  
_• remember to breathe, I know it's hard to talk to that stranger, but even if you mess up they'll probably never see you again. _  
_• the past does not reflect who you are now, we all __make mistakes, forgive and forget. _  
_• the future is unknown, stop trying to predict and plan it. _  
_• if you want to cry, then cry. stop trying to hold in your tears for other people. _  
_• you are not your sadness._  
_• learn to love yourself before you expect other people to love you too. _  
_• stop giving your all to people who give you nothing, it'll __only make you tired._  
_• when you start to overthink, remember that it's literally just you overthinking. none of the things you're telling yourself are true. _  
_• find alternative ways to help your sadness, healthy ways.  
__• you're so beautiful Katherine, don't let anyone make you think differently.  
__• you can call anytime baby girl.  
__• your daddy and I love you more than anything.  
__• and so do your brother and sisters.  
__• Ned does too, just give him time.__  
_

_I love you Katiebug xoxo Mom_


	114. The Calendar

**Ages:**

**Jim - 24  
****Melinda - 21**

**Not yet married, but engaged and living in the city :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 114  
The Calendar**

He stares at the other members of his department with abject terror. There is no way they are suggesting what he thinks they are. His eyes scan the crowd and land on Matt.

"Tell me at least you're against this," he says pleadingly.  
"Sorry, man," he laughs. "Imagine the money coming in if you're Mr. August."  
"Why August?" He asks in confusion.  
"Hottest month of the year," Regina chuckles.  
"Are you all forgetting who my fiance is? Melinda Gordon?" He asks.  
"She's hot as shit, dude," Mike agrees. "But what's she got to do with you doin' it?"  
"Let me tell you a little bit about my fiance. I love her. She loves me. We're both very confident in that fact. But she hates it when I get any kind of attention from women, even if it's just simple gesture. But regardless, Mel has this completely irrational fear that I'm going to somehow meet someone prettier than her – impossible – and fall in love and leave her. She doesn't say it out loud, but I know it's true." He explains.  
"All I'm hearing is that your girl knows how hot you are and you don't wanna get her insecure by taking your shirt off for all of New York – hell, the world with your fine behind – to see," Regina laughs. "Seriously, Sinatra. It's for a good cause. And Mel's big on the charity stuff, isn't she?"  
"When it's got nothing to do with one of us being practically naked!" He mutters.  
Regina sighs. "Jim, seriously. Talk to her about it. They don't need your answer today. But just think about it. It's great for the company, great for you and one helluva charity."

Jim glances around at their expectant faces and sighs.

"Fine," he whines. "But if I get kicked to the couch this whole weekend because of you guys, I'm going to be really pissed."  
"Whatever, Sinatra. She's gonna love the idea!" Mike calls to Jim's retreating back.

* * *

"Oh, Jim, I love the idea!" Melinda says as he leans against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. She is stirring a pot of what I believe is soup. "Think about the amazing response the calendar will get if such a young, handsome fireman were featured!"  
"But I'd have to take my shirt off," he says uncertainly. "And people would be taking pictures of me with my shirt off, and then printing them for people to buy. It'd be weird."  
"Jim, what's this about?" She looks at him and smiles. "You're incredibly hot. I can't believe they didn't ask you about this sooner. I personally think it's flattering," she shrugs. "It means you've been nominated and apparently are considered one of the most attractive members of the FDNY." She turns and walks over to him, a bright smile on her face. "Which you are, of course. But ultimately," she adds as she wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his lips, "it's your decision."

She kisses him one more time before releasing him and walking back over to the stove.

"What is that?" He asks.  
"Chili," she answers, stirring the pot a little more. "Andrea is making it for us, for dinner. She just asked me to watch and stir while she ran to the store for something."  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He whispers into her ear as he wraps his arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her neck.

Andrea walks in and motions for Mel to move and let her resume.

"Jim, are you staying for dinner?" Andrea asks.  
"Yes," he grabs Melinda's hand and pulls her toward the living room. "How in the hell did I even get up for this?"  
"I think you're the hottest man in New York." She kissed him promptly on the lips as they plopped down on the couch.  
"Hotter than Kevin Dean McCall?" Andrea asks with a wicked grin and arched brow.  
"Shut it, Andrea," she replies with a huff and a pout. She looks to Jim. "Of course you're more attractive than Kevin will ever be."

* * *

Later that night Jim sat on her bed, arms above his head thinking as Melinda washed her face and took off her earrings.

"So," Melinda says as she removes her earrings and places it in the hand carved box that her grandmother had given to her back in senior year of high school. "You give it any more thought?"  
"A little," he sighs out as he reclines on the bed. "I just… you're really the only person who's ever seen me without my shirt on. At least since, you know, the Dark Ages."  
"You really need to stop calling the time when you weren't with me the Dark Ages," she laughs as she pulls the clip from her hair and unties the sash on her bathrobe. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? Didn't that become your motto when you joined the department?"  
"Something like that," he answers as he holds his arms out for her.

She smiles and slides her bathrobe from her shoulders and flicks off the light before slowly meandering over to the bed and sliding into his embrace.

"But back on topic. I think you should seriously consider doing it, Jim. I know not all the money would go to your company but you were just saying the other day that you could really use some new equipment." She explains.  
"I know. It's just … it's weird. I've never really thought of myself as someone who would be hot enough for that calendar. I mean, Sarah and Regina have that thing up in their bunk. It's like, people would be looking at me for a whole month." He sighs.  
"I think in this house it'll be that month the whole year round," she says with a smile as she leans up and presses her lips against his. "I'm all for it."  
"It won't make you," he presses his lips against hers quickly, "uncomfortable?"  
"Mmm mmm," she denies as she pushes him gently onto his back and climbs on top of him, her lips teasing his. "For everyone to know my fiance is both sexy and a hero? It's really, really arousing."  
"How arousing?" he asks with a grin as he thrusts his hips against hers.  
"Very," she promises as she lowers herself and slides down his body. She grips the hem of his pants and starts slowly dragging them down. "Care for a demonstration?"  
"Ye ah," he breathes out as she throws his pants to the floor. He feels the whisper of her breath against his erection, God, that isn't helping. "You're really good at giving demonstrations."

He is somewhat torn. She is so good at going down on him that he feels like just linking his fingers behind his head and letting her go at it. But the other part, the bigger part, the "caveman" part, as she calls it, just couldn't let her do this without having his hands buried in her hair. So he brings his fingers down to tangle in her hair, not guiding her but simply resting, holding, as she works her magic in a rhythm they both know all too well.

He is sure he is making those stupid sounds he seems to never be able to stop whenever he's with her, but his fiance is perfect and hot and going down on him and telling him without words how hot she thinks it would be if he poses for that stupid calendar.

Yeah, like he's going to need convincing after this.

He let her go for a few minutes, nearly losing it when she swallows him completely, and then gently tugged on her hair until she lets him slide from her lips. He nearly blows it again when she licks her bottom lip and smiles at him. She looks like she is ready to roll over and let him take her, or sleep.

It better not be sleep.

So, he lowers his hands and holds her hips tightly and sits up brushing himself against her thigh, she moans softly and holds his shoulders. His hands slide up her thighs and under that ridiculously sexy pink nightie she has on.

His eyes meet hers and he simply stares until she lifts her arms so he can drag it up and off.

"You're so beautiful," he tells her as he pulls her down for a kiss.

His tongue traces her lips, even as she opened for him. He kisses and nips at her bottom lip first, then her top, before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and holding him to her. He pulls back with a gasp and has to grip her hips to keep her from moving off of him. "You," he pants. "You on top. Please, Mel. God," he moans as her fingers roam his chest. "Please Melinda."

She smiles at him and nods. He knows she likes it when she was able to do this, God, he likes it when she does. Do you know how hot it is to watch your girl thrash and keen against you? Very hot. And it doesn't happen all that often (though, to be honest, sex in an actual bed didn't happen all that often) and he isn't going to waste the opportunity now.

"I love you," he whispers as she repositions herself above him. "I love you so damn much," he adds when she slides down until their hips are snugly pressed together.

They hold still for a long moment, blissful torture for them both. They do this every so often.

Melinda once said it made them appreciate their bond in a more tangible manner.  
He thinks it was pretty great just to feel her scorching heat wrapped around him.

"Mel," he groans as he grips her hips and attempts to thrust. "Melinda, please move."

She smirks – and fuck that isn't helping! – and then slowly begins to lift her hips. Looks like she is going to really make him beg tonight.

"Melinda, honey, please," he says as his hips rise to meet hers, his fingers almost definitely making marks on her hips. "Faster, Mel, please."

She complies, leaning forward so that her breasts are right in his face.

_Score!_ He thinks.

What was he to do other than to take a stiff nipple between his lips and suck?

"Jim!" She cries as her rhythm is slightly thrown off. "I…"  
"You what?" he mumbles as he switches to the other, he once said he had to make sure they both got an equal amount of time so the other wouldn't get jealous. She loves that about him. "I'm close."  
"Already?" he asks in shock as he pulls back to meet her eyes.  
"Honestly, Jim, I've been turned on since you walked into the kitchen and told me they wanted you to do that calendar. Thinking of you in your gear, shirtless and sitting on the truck or holding a hose," she rambles as her pace increased. "It's all too much for me to handle. You're so incredibly handsome and sexy and ugh, Jim," she tells him breathily as she leans down to give him what is admittedly one of the hottest kisses of their lives together. "And just the thought of you doing that had me thinking about this all night. Quite frankly, I'm surprised I didn't drag you into the bathroom and let you take me against the wall or in the kitchen the moment you mentioned the whole damn thing."

He couldn't take it anymore. Her controlling the rhythm is hot and he really, really likes it, but she basically just says she wants him to screw her brains out, and he isn't one to deny her anything. With a growl, he gripps her hips and rolls them so that he is on top.

He maneuvers so that one of her legs is wrapped tightly around his hip and the other is draped over her arm and he just loses control. He pounds into her, his lips sucking on her neck as her nails dig into his back and she cries his name over and over again. He wants this to last forever. Making love with Melinda is his favorite thing to do. And it's not like they ever denied one another when they want it, but they are both on the same page and God it feels good to be home and in her arms.

Sometimes he hates his job for taking him away from her for any period of time, but then he thinks back to that little boy in Flatbush or the elderly woman in Prospect Park and it is all worth it again. But he doesn't want to think about that right now. He lifts his face from her neck to see the sweat dotting her brow and her eyes squeezed shut. With a wicked smirk, he lifts one of the hands that is holding him up and moved it down to press his thumb tightly against her center.

She screams - he loves how vocal she is - and then clamps around him. And that is all it took to send him over the edge as well. He rides out her orgasm and his own before gently lowering himself to rest his head on her sweating and heaving chest as her legs fell bonelessly to the bed on either side of him.

He really hopes she isn't one of those women who hate when their man collapses on top of them, but she'd never complained.

He went to move so she could be more comfortable and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmmm," she mutters sleepily as she cards her fingers through his hair. "I want to sleep with you in me, it feels too good to move."

He smiled and rolled over, putting her on top of him.

"Comfortable?" He whispered.  
"Mmhmm," she responds in the same tone.

He pulls the blanket over them and kisses her forehead.

Moments like this make him excited for their future, for what is holds for them.

"I'm gonna do the calendar," he says.  
"Good," she answers with a yawn. "Tomorrow though. Sleep now."

He just really loved his Melinda.

* * *

"You ready, Lieutenant Clancy?" the PA asks as she adjusts the mic on his uniform.  
"Yeah," he grins. "Hey, thanks," he calls to her retreating form. "For helping with the mic and all." He grins to himself as she blushes and scurries away.  
"Charming and handsome," Robin Roberts comments as she sits in her chair.  
"That's what my fiance says," he chuckles. He offers his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

She smiles back and then the countdown begins and he is about to be on television. Not for the first time (though all of the others were on the news and he was more in the background doing, you know, his job), but the first time he would speak. Melinda had coached him and all, she knows what some good things to say would be and what things he should steer away from are. Like, he isn't supposed to lecture on people not having smoke detectors in their apartments or houses. Though he feels really strongly about that. But today is about the calendar. He hasn't seen it yet, though he is on the cover. And he is August. (He is sure Regina would give him shit for that to no end. She likes to be right. She likes it a lot.) The little red light comes on (which Melinda told him meant the camera is hot, or live) and Robin starts talking.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of year again. Today we're unveiling the 2004 FDNY Calendar of Heroes. And with us we have Lieutenant James Clancy from Engine 216 in Brooklyn. He also happens to be the cover and Mr. August. Welcome, Lieutenant."  
"Thanks, Robin. And call me Jim, please." He smiled  
"Alright, Jim," she smiles. "You were telling me before we came on the air that you hadn't seen it yet?"  
"Yeah. None of us have. They keep the whole thing hush hush until it's time for the unveiling." He laughs a bit uneasily.  
"Nervous?" She asks.  
"A little. My fiance is sitting at home with the TV on just so she can see it. We won't be getting our copies until they officially go on sale in May." He replies.  
"Well then let's not keep your fiance or the rest of the country waiting," she says as she turns to the big screen and pushes a button on her remote.

And there it is.

And holy fuck is that what he really looks like? I mean, sure, he knows they do touch ups and stuff but they couldn't make him look like that if he didn't. He is shirtless, his suspenders hanging freely as his sides, with his arms crossed and this grin across his face as he leans against the side of the engine.

"Good thing there's a fireman close by! It's getting hot in here!" She exclaimed.

He stares at himself for another second before Robin starts flipping through the other photos. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he jumps a little.

"Sorry," he grins. "Cell phone's on vibrate. Probably just my fiance."  
"Think she likes what she sees?" She asks.  
"I hope so," he laughs.

Robin smiles in response and then tosses it to him to talk about the FDNY Foundation and all the good that the charity was able to do. He pitches the website and tells the country of the recruiting places in the city as well as encouraged them to join their local fire companies. And yes, he does mention how smoke alarms save lives. The interview wraps up and he shakes hands with Robin and the crew before pulling his phone from his pocket and reading the text with a grin.

He is pretty happy that he has the day off. He is so getting laid when he gets home.

Apparently Melinda really liked what she saw.

* * *

Decades later, only a month after Jim passed away, Melinda, Katie and Ned are sorting through the attic to help Melinda through spring cleaning.

"I wonder what's up there," Katie says turning on the flashlight and climbing up the ladder.  
"Careful," Ned adds, his hand settling on her rear and supporting her, but really he kind of just wanted to feel her up a little.  
"I've got it," she huffs and grabs a box, handing it down to him.

He set the box on the floor and reaches up to grab another dusty one.

"Are those the last two?" He asks.  
"Yes," she answers, climbing down. "Push it back up there for me?"  
"Anything for you," he smiles at her, kissing his wife's cheek before grabbing the ladder and shoving it back up in the attic, closing the hatch. "What?"  
"You're still so muscular." She smiles at him, her fingers tracing over his arms.  
"Just because I'm fifty four doesn't mean I can't be in shape," he laughs.  
"You've always been in good shape." She says smiling at him. "Just in better shape than before now that all the kids aren't living at home."  
"We do have a lot of time on our hands don't we," he whispers in her ear.  
"It's like we're newlyweds all over again," she snickers. "But let's go bring these boxes down so we can sort them with mom."

He taps her rear as she bends down to grab a box, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk before disappearing down the staircase.

She set the box on the kitchen table and opened it, a puff of dust hitting her in the face and she coughs.

"Why didn't you and dad go through this stuff years ago?" She fans the dust away from her and coughs again.  
"Mostly because we didn't want too," her mother laughs. "What in there?"  
"A bunch of old magazines," she says pulling them out and setting them down. "Oh look it's Jelly Bean!" She pulls out her beloved bright orange lamb, who is basically falling apart. "I remember she never resurfaced after I moved everything so Aaron could have the closer room to you guys. I"m gonna fix her up and give her to the my new grandbaby on the way."  
"Grandbaby? Who's having a baby?" Her mother gasps. "It better not be Sawyer, she's barely twenty one!"  
"Oh mom, Macy's pregnant. Didn't Ash tell you?" She asks. "Oh, I think he told me to tell you since he's busy at the hospital these days with being a resident and all."  
"Just like his grandpa," her mother smiles. "He's so proud of him."  
"He still her that stethoscope dad bought him when he go into Medical School. He cherishes that thing," her smile widens as Ned walks in. "But ooh what's this? An old NYFD calendar? Who's the hottie on the cover?"  
"Hey! I'm right here," Ned laughs.  
"That's your dad," her mother says grabbing the calendar from her. "I remember talking to him about this. I had to convince him to do it."  
"I miss him mom," her voice cracked and Ned held her close. "Why didn't he say goodbye to me before crossing over? He knows I can see him."  
"I don't know." Her mother answers. "You know he loves you more than anything and will always be watching you. I feel his energy and love every single day."

She nods quietly and wipes away a fallen tear.

"I just wish I could have seen him one last time," she sighs. The pressure of a hand on her shoulder is applied and she looks to see nothing there. She smiles and touches there. "I love you too dad."


	115. Markers

**Ages:**

**Jim - 42  
****Melinda - 38  
Katie - 13  
Aaron -9  
Mackenzie - 3**

* * *

**Chapter 115  
Markers  
**

The store is quiet.

Needless to say, that causes Melinda to be very suspicious. Given that she is currently at the store with a three year old, it isn't often that is this quiet— even if that toddler was Mackenzie. So far, little Mack had been the most quiet and well behaved toddler of the Clancy children.

Still, that didn't mean that there shouldn't be some noise coming from her.

It is Mack that she is concerned with at the moment. Abandoning the invoices and leaving Delia in the front of the store with a few quiet customers, Melinda gets up to check the area she and Jim had designed for their children to hang out when they come with their mother to the store. It was books and toys galore in the little sectioned off "playroom".

At the very end, she sees the blonde bob of her youngest child and remembers when she'd last been this quiet. That is the reason her hair only goes to her ears.

She is standing in front of the wall, a red marker clutched in one little hand and a blue in the other. Her daughter takes a step back, as if studying something, before she moves forward and again and brings the marker towards the wall.

Melinda stops her initial reaction of telling Mackenzie to put the marker down and step away from the wall. Rather, she wants to see what her daughter is doing. So Melinda quietly approaches the little girl, her eyes widening when she sees what is now on her backroom's wall. It can only be called a three year old masterpiece. Apparently feeling that the bottom half of the wall is too bare, Mackenzie took it upon herself to put a little picture up there.

But it is only with her markers and the wall, instead of on a piece of paper.

"Kenzie," Melinda finally says.

Startled, Mackenzie drops the marker and turns to face her mother, a guilty look on her face.

"Hi, mommy," the little girl whispers. "What's up?"

Crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, Melinda says, "I could be asking you the same question."  
Looking up at her mother with big ocean eyes identical Jim's, Mackenzie says, "I wanted to make a pretty picture, mommy."

Well.

Melinda could never say no to those eyes. And how could she argue with such logic, anyway? Searching through the pile of markers on the floor, Melinda selects a green one and holds it up.

Smiling at her daughter, she says, "Then we don't we continue?"

* * *

Jim allows Katie and Aaron to run into the store ahead of him.

The two oldest Clancy children are in eighth and fourth grade respectively.

For all her dramatics, Katie actually enjoys stopping by the store. Aaron, on the other hand, wants to get it done as quickly as possible so he can do what he wants to do.

As always, Jim is eager to see his wife and youngest daughter after a long day of saving lives.

He knows that there was a possibility that they could be swamped at the store, but with Melinda's car being in the shop after a car collided with her on her way back a Broadway production in city with their eldest daughter for her birthday back in August, he is picking her up from work.

He didn't have to search very far for his wife and his youngest daughter, however. Melinda and Mackenzie are situated in the dedicated space for their children in the backroom, studying something on the bottom half of the wall.

"Hey, honey," Jim says as he wraps an arm around Melinda's waist and pulls her close for a kiss.

When he pulls away, he bends to pick Mackenzie up and ruffles her short hair, smiling when she giggles and pushes his hands away.

"How are my girls today?" He asks.

Melinda opens her mouth to respond, but Kenzie beats her to it.

"Mommy and I made a picture, Daddy!" Mackenzie exclaims as she points to the wall.

Jim gives her a surprised look. He glanced towards Melinda and is further surprised when she gives him a sheepish look. With those two responses, Jim looks down at the bottom half of the wall.

There is a colorful picture all along the bottom. Jim can only assume that it had been Mackenzie who had started the drawings on the wall, but he is honestly surprised to see that Melinda had let it continue. It even appeared as though she had joined in on it as well.

Jim turns back towards Melinda with a questioning look, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Mack wanted to make a pretty picture," she says by way of explanation. "And the wall was pretty bland before this happened if I do say so myself. She did better than I ever could've done."

Jim laughs before he wraps an arm around Melinda's shoulders and pulls her close to kiss her again. It didn't surprise him that Melinda had joined in with the drawing; she is a wonderful mother and she is always doing things like that.

Mack pats his cheek, demanding his attention once again.

"Daddy, isn't it the prettiest picture?" Mackenzie says.

Jim blows a raspberry on her little cheek, and she lets out a giggle that sounds like bells.

"The prettiest," he says. Grinning at his wife, he adds, "We should frame it."

And once the rest of the Clancy children—and Jim—had added to the picture on the wall, they did.


	116. Mack's Turn

**Ages:**

**Jim - 57  
****Melinda - 53  
Ned - 32  
Katie -28  
Aaron - 24  
Mackenzie - 18  
Lana - 10  
Emma - 5  
Asher - 4**

* * *

**Chapter 116  
Mack's Turn**

Ned scowls as he tugs at the tie he is being forced to wear.

"Can someone please tell me why this engagement party is a black tie event?" Ned mutters.

Katie just shrugs her shoulders, unable to bring herself to protest. She is in love with the dress that she was lucky enough to find to wear, after all. It is this gorgeous black dress that fell to just about her knees and had an intricate gold design on the front. Her hair, while not as curly as Mackenzie's, is still pretty wavy and is swept to the side. It is held in place with a gold pin at the nape of her neck and is so ornate that she doesn't even need any other kind of jewelry.

Her mother even talked her into wearing a pair of black, strappy heels. She considered it a minor miracle that she is still upright and walking. She hadn't worn heels since before Asher was born. Of course, Mackenzie had heard Ned complaining.

"Stop whining, big brother," Mackenzie orders. She is bold and beautiful in a red, strapless cocktail dress with an embellished skirt. "Besides," she continues. "This is nothing compared to the tux you'll have to wear during the ceremony."

Ned rolls his eyes.

"Michele just had to do the whole princess thing with her wedding, didn't she?" He mutters and kisses Katie as she turns to go and find Asher.  
"Where are you little man?" Katie says looking around for Asher. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

The small ring of his playful laughter comes from behind the curtains and she pulls the back to reveal the little blonde haired boy.

"There you are!" Katie kneels down before him. "Now I've got to put on this tie, but look daddy had one on too."  
"Okay mommy," he giggles.  
"That's right little man. Don't whine like your daddy does," Katie whispers and straightens it. "There. Very handsome."

Katie stands up straight and fixes her dress before holding her arm out to Mackenzie.

"Come with me, little sis. Let's go find mom." Asher begs to be picked and of course obliges.  
"Nana?" His face lightens up at the thought of getting to his grandmother.  
"Yep. We're gonna go find nana," She laughs.  
"Come on honey." Katie says looking back at Ned. "You look handsome."

The two sisters manage to find their mother in no time at all and Asher practically jumped into her arms and smothered her with kisses. But Mackenzie is immediately distracted by the young man that is talking to her Ned. Pulling Katie away from watching her son and mother talk about who knows what, Mackenzie points to the man.

"Who is Ned talking to?" Mackenzie demanded.  
"That's Scott O'Neill," Katie said. "He's Ned's new partner. Aaron's good friend's with him too, they were in the same frat house his freshman year."

Ned had recently made detective and is quickly making a name for himself at his department. He had been paired with an older detective who had recently retired, so Ned is up for a new partner. Mackenzie hadn't heard much about the new guy, but she did know that he had been working with Ned for a few months now and they got along really well. And... well, Mackenzie knew she is practically gawking, but she can't seem to stop.

He is tall, practically as tall as her father and Aaron. He had dark, thick hair and she can see his dimpled smile from across the room. Those dimples are already making Mackenzie want to melt into a puddle. Katie watches her younger sister with a knowing smile on her lips. For some reason, she isn't surprised that she immediately developed a crush on him.

"Scott has hung out with Aaron and Ned a lot out of work, so they all get along pretty well. He's single and comes over for dinner a lot because he can't cook for his life. He's great with kids, Asher really likes him. He's twenty three." Katie explains and feels a tug on her dress which is from Asher. "Hey bud. Look who's here!"  
"Scotty!" He giggles. "Can I go see him and daddy?"  
"Of course little man," Katie set him down he took off running toward the pair.

Mackenzie manages to tear her eyes away from Scott O'Neill long enough to give her sister a sharp look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "So what if he's older, Ned's older than you and dad is older than mom. I'm eighteen, it's not illegal."  
"Oh nothing," Katie waves her hand dismissively.

Secretly, she is doing a happy dance on the inside. She had to get Scott and Mack to meet somehow. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes they would be perfect for each other.

"But you should also be interested to know that Scott is a part of the wedding party." Without giving Mackenzie time to respond to that particular piece of information, Katie waves at them, "Hey Ned! Scott! Get over here!"

She has half a mind to jab Katie in the side, but Asher, Ned, and Scott are already approaching and there is no way she can get away with it. Scott caught Mackenzie's eye and he smiles, flashing only one of those dimples this time. She has to remind herself not to grin like too much of an idiot when she smiles in return. Really, her biggest concern at the moment is making sure that Katie doesn't do something too incredibly embarrassing.

Of course, that was too much to hope for.

"I figured that everyone in the wedding party should get to know each other," Katie says with a straight face.  
"Mommy!" Asher flies into his mother's legs and she picks him up.  
"Hey bud," Katie says kissing his cheek.

Katie is managing to pull off a nonchalant air very well, much like Melinda can in a ghost situation, but Ned sees right through it and is giving her a suspicious look.

"So Scott, I'd like you to meet Katie's little sister, Mackenzie. Mackenzie, this is my new partner Scott." Ned says.

Scott extends his hand towards her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mackenzie," Scott says. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

There is the barest hint of a Brooklyn accent when he speaks, and she finds it incredibly endearing.

She slips her hand into Scor's and feels her cheeks heat up even further when his warm fingers wrap around hers and brings her hand to his mouth, pressing a delicate kiss there. Seriously, she doesn't doubt that she looks like a tomato.

Thanks dad.

"I'm sure Aaron or Ned have all sorts of stories for you," she said. "But you should also know that I have just as many stories about them both. If you ever want any good material to tease either one of them with, just come to me."

Ned scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" Ned demands. "What could you possibly have on me?"  
"Let's see..." Mackenzie holds up one finger. "There was that time that I was babysitting Asher and you and Katie came home completely trashed and you tripped going up the stairs and your pants fell down. There was that time when you locked yourself out of the house when I was having a sleepover with Katie and tried to get in through an open window, but we thought you were a burglar so we called the police on you. There was also the time that—"  
"Okay, I think that's enough!" Ned exclaims.

She looks very smug, but that look instantly disappears from her face when Ned zeros in on the way that her hand is still tucked in Scott's.

"Why are you guys still holding hands?" Ned asks.

Scott and Mack immediately let go of each other.

She wonders if it is possible for her cheeks to burst into flames, they are that hot. Katie is extremely pleased with herself, and Mackenzie knows that she is going to be hearing about this for a while. Before Scott can even say anything, Ned pushes him towards the other end of the room.

"Come on, I think Ash and I need to rescue mom from our ancient great Aunt Monica." Katie says walking away.

Ned didn't even let them say goodbye before he is towing his friend and partner across the room. As soon as they are gone, Lana ia at her side.

"Who was that?" Lana exclaim. "He is hot! And he is totally into you."  
"I know, right! He's Ned's new partner." She claps her hands in excitement.

Mackenzie's best friend comes up and cheers.

"Mack, you could totally have slutty wedding sex with him!" Sophie laughs.  
"What's sex?" Lana asks.  
"See what you've done now?" She mutters. "Lana it's nothing important. Go dance with Michele, she's dancing with Ems."  
"Ok." Lana runs off and she turns to face her best friend.  
"Sorry," Sophie laughs.  
"Just be careful, and no I couldn't sleep with Scott!" She exclaims. "My mother would kill me."  
"Oh that's right.. you're still getting over Liam." Sophie says.  
"I'm over Liam. It's been over seven months since we broke up." She mutters. "It's just I won't sleep someone again unless I love them. I didn't love Liam and look how well that turned out." She glances around to make sure no one heard them before she levels her best friend with a pointed look. "Ned totally caught on to what Kate was doing, by the way. There's no way he'll let me near Scott now."

That smug look is now on Sophie's face.

"He wouldn't have made a big deal out of it if he didn't think Scott was sending you any vibes." Sophie said gleefully.  
"So true," she added.

Mackenzie peeks over at Scott, wondering if what her older sister and her best friend were true. Did Scott like her?

They had only spoken for a grand total of thirty seconds, and even that had only been some basic introductions. Still, there is the way that he held onto her hand...

Mackenzie is pulled from her musings when she realizes that Scott is watching her in return. He smiles directly at her, and she grinns back at him.

"Oh yeah," Sophie says as she nudges her. "You totally like each other."

What is up with all the Clancy girls falling for older men anyway?


	117. Restless Nights

**Decided that it was time I went back a bit :) And I also love playing around with Jimel and their first born. Plus I love horny new parent Jimel too haha.**

**This is set just before Christmas.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 29  
Melinda - 25  
Katie - 5 months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 117  
Restless Nights**

Jim had a long day and night filled with patients and dumb interns.

All he honestly wants to do is sleep, the house is too quiet for her to be awake and she wouldn't want to be waked up for making love tonight. They are both too tired, especially after how Katie's sleeping schedule has been off this week.

So Jim comes home from his shift a three in the morning, what he doesn't expected was to see his wife in an old shirt of his and panties on her laptop sitting on top of their bed smiling at him.

She is supposed to be getting some well needed rest.

"What are you doing up?" He laughs, his sleep deprivation catching up with him and he yawns.  
"Can't sleep," she mutters and smiles, only looking up from her screen for a moment before typing again. "Katie's been on and off since eleven, again, and I have an inkling my recent ghost was a bit of an insomniac."  
"That's not good. This is the fourth night in a row you haven't got enough rest, Melinda. I'll watch Katie in the morning since I'm off and you need to catch on some sleep," he yawns and walks into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he strides into the bedroom naked.

She glances over at him, licking around her lips and smirking before noticing the bandage on his wrist and bites her lip before returning to her laptop.

"Wow, only a glance. I must have lost my game," he laughs reaches for his pajama pants from his top shelf in his closet. "Is she in her-"  
"Yeah. Since she was a bit more restless tonight than the last few I didn't feel like walking across the hall every time she needs me." She yawns reaches from her glass of water, taking a quick sip. "What happened to your wrist?"  
"Oh, my wrist," he says softly, as he walks over to the bassinet and runs his fingers over Katie's belly before kissing her nose. "An intern who doesn't have a steady hand nicked me during a skills lab, three stitches. I'm fine."

She sits up a little and winces, pushing her laptop off her, very bare, knees to stretch before wincing again.

Almost robotically she reaches for her laptop again, but he gets to it first.

"Your back acting up again?" He asks closing the device and setting it on the window seat.  
"Yeah, a little." She sighs. "I'm fine Jim, just a little sore from researching in the same position too long."  
"Well roll over, there was a reason I took interest in muscles longer than anyone else in my year." He whispers as he kisses her cheek. "Now roll over, please."

She raises an eyebrow at him and eases her body down against the sheets, her face at the foot of the bed and her toes a good half a foot from the pillows. He smirks at her and runs his fingers over the balls of her feet and watches her squirm a little.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting a massage?" She folds her arms and rests her chin on them, her back bows and her hair spills over her olive canvas that is her skin.

Her stretch marks dance over the backs of her thighs and over her hips and he slides the shirt up and off her frame, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

She's done everything she can to get rid of them, even before Katie was born she would lather on cocoa butter every morning and night with his helping hands to no avail, the doctor said they could go away with time and to keep up with the moisturizer, but Jim feels differently about them, the network of white ribbons and raised threads of tissue mapping the plane of her thighs and hips only make her more beautiful. They remind them both of what she bore in her womb for nine months after all their pain. He's never been able to resist bending down to kiss each mark tenderly.

He finally gets to part she's itching for him to start by cracking his knuckles, reaches for the jar of cocoa butter on her nightstand before carefully climbing over her, straddling her. It took some effort to get situated with the persistent ache where his groin lies nestled between her ass cheeks (even with pants on she feels delectable and he has to strain himself), but once he's ready, he runs his fingers inside the jar and plops some on his hand and rubs them together, coating his palms in the sweet-smelling substance.

He tenderly touches his hands to her back, easing the pads of his fingertips over her skin. The soothing aroma wafts from the cocoa butter that he gently kneads over her knotted muscles.

"Oh Jim," her low moan reverberates between his legs, and he smiles at the sound as his cock fully swells, straining against the button of his pants.

It's completely rigid now, aching for a release. Only the bottom stopped it from being out in the open against her skin.

"Does that feel better?" He asks, pressing his thumbs down forcefully at the base of her neck.

She murmurs another moan of approval.

He takes his time, probing the muscles, massaging each area deeply and expertly. He rolls his knuckles down her spine, stopping just above her ass, returning back up the row of vertebrae to rub softly at the nap of her neck.

"That feels so good," she whispers, tilting her head to the side, and he sees a serene smile playing on her lips as she closes her eyes. "You feel good, pulsing against me, harder than ever... mmm how are you keeping it together when I'm practically dripping from the sensation?"

He continues to alternate his touch, applying varying amounts pressure over the expanse of skin and muscle, relishing the feel of her body melting beneath his fingertips. Her breathing has evened out, and if it weren't for the occasional moans mingling with each puff of air leaving her lips, he'd think she had fallen asleep.

He fans his hands out near her waist, dragging them up her sides, fingers just grazing where her breasts are flattened against the bed. She cocks one eye open at the touch and looks back at him, grinning, he slides his hands back toward her spine as she squirms and repositions herself.

"Someone's begging to be let out, you know," she laughs as his cock pulses against her. "Let me help you now."  
"I thought I was helping you?" He asks as she turns over, resting on her elbows. "It won't be long until my nipples harden and you lose all sensibility not to fuck me."

His wife really knows what she's doing.

Slowly but surely, she wiggles her legs out from underneath him and she spreads her legs, God, does he want to rip those panties off of her.

"Come on Jimmy," she laughs, running her big toe up over his bare chest. "How's your blood pressure?"  
"We settled that fact years ago," he groans, just a tad to loudly and Katie whines momentarily before dozing off again. "It's always elevated when it comes to you."  
"Shh, baby's sleeping. You don't want to wake her now do you?" She slowly moves up and he freezes in place as her breasts move with her in the most delicious way, her nipples pebble and standing to attention from chilly December air (this house has never had good heating, even after years of fixing.) "Then our fun will be over for tonight."

He groans slowly as her pointer and middle finger work his pajama button open and he springs to attention.

She's always loved to sit and marvel over how handsome and attractive he is in this moment, just take her sees slowly over him and take in the magnificent form she will be blessed to have next to her for the rest of her life. She'd definitely scored.

His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of moonlight highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His shoulders, broad and muscular. Arms rippling with each movement, large calloused hands from being a hard worker.

His lips are like sweet berries, and his cologne is as strong as midnight sex. His eyes are ocean blue and daring. His frame is so firm and perfectly fit as spectacles of sweat run down the firm and strong stomach of his. Recently, he'd gotten into better shape from running around the hospital, she never knew how much loved it until now. The way his pecs stood out more, his stomach more defined and thighs more lean. His hair is like deep waves that she wouldn't mind riding. His touch is soft and gentle, but yet strong and seductive. His breath is like steaming hot bath water as it brushes the side of her neck, and not to mention was her cut like a stallion.

"Melinda," he calls, pressing a kiss behind my head before going back to kneel before her.  
"Someone's missed me," she giggles and traces her finger along him teasingly. "Wouldn't you say that Jim?"

The heavy, sated feeling rolls through him and he wraps his hands around her thighs, pulling her close enough to rip her panties off and push deep into her.

"Jim!" She cries out into his shoulder, biting down playfully, as he gains his rhythm, stretching her, filling her, tremors of pleasure shooting to every part of her body.  
"I missed you," he grunts, hitting deeper inside her with every thrust. "Long day filled with annoying interns up my ass and I can just come home and push all my worries away by seeing you, bu making love to you like this."

He slowly leans her down onto her back and keeps his steady rhythm while sealing their connection with a kiss.

He was never one to take frustrations off like this, but God, after today... this was just what he needed. His hand snakes down to find her center and she gasps from the still sensitive bundle of nerves. He works her just right though, slowly coaxing her along until the pleasure is spiking hard and fast all over again.

"Uhhh right there…" She moans, hardly believing she's about to come so soon.  
"Shh, baby's sleeping." He says into her ear.

When she comes, she goes limp, near exhaustion from the pleasure overcoming her, making her feel heavy with fatigue. He pauses his thrusts and kisses her softly before moving to her neck and behind her ear, trailing his lips over her fevered skin.

"How was your day?" He whispers in her ear.  
"Good," she pants. "Katie's learning how to build towers, or little ones at least and she played the drums today. We watch a movie and snuggled a bit before she got restless and whiny. I think she's getting sick or something, she had a runny nose today, but that may have been from when I took her for a ride around the yard on her sled and we made a little snowman on the deck. Or tried to at least," she pauses to laugh. "We finished making and she was all giggly and clapping her hands before she enjoyed smashing it to pieces. It was quite cute."  
"That sounds like a beautiful day," he says kissing her. "If she feels better, once you wake up, we can go outside and have some fun."  
"You didn't come," she sighs.  
"I was just waiting until you were ready, I hate pushing through your orgasm when you're tapped out, it ruins the fun." He smiles.  
"So considerate," she says and kisses him. "Now come on, let's see if you can make me go again before you come."  
"I love it when you say that," he hums, moving in her with slow, measured strokes.

She moans her approval at the idea as his thrusts start to grow, slowly.

He becomes frantic rather quick and kisses her, pressing their faces together as he reaches down to add pleasure with his three fingers, sending her overboard quickly.

"Unf…fuck," he grunts when she feels him explode inside her.

He is warm and throbbing, the hot bursts of him shooting deep inside her. He rocks his hips in rhythm with his spurts, riding out their orgasms.

"Fuck, I forgot to pull out." He kisses that spot behind her ear and it gives her chills.  
"I like feeling you inside me," she says with a lazy smile. "But I didn't take that pill, so we should be good. That was needed with the conception of that little miracle over there."  
"You never know," he whispers and kisses her deeply.

She smiles and pushes him off.

"Sadly I must leave the embrace to pee," she scurries from the room and he lies there, exhausted and staring at the ceiling.

The cry coming from the bassinet wakes him from his trance and sends Melinda flying into the room, grabbing her t-shirt and throwing it on before bending over to grab her.

It isn't Katie's usual cry. It sounds more panicked, more gruff. Maybe it is because she had been a little restless today, that hadn't wanted to nurse for very long and had generally been cranky in the latter part of the afternoon. Now it seems like Melinda knows why.

She scoops up the baby and cuddles her in her arms, bringing her over to the bed and sinking into the mattress. Katie cries in her arms, snuggling into her mother and rubbing her fist against her nose.

"Oh baby, are you all stuffed up?" She coos, rubbing her finger up Katie's arm.

She moves her hand to feel Katie's forehead, and feels that it is quite warm. Her heart rate immediately begin to speeds up.

"Jim, she's burning up." She says as Jim pulls on his pajama pants.  
"Let me," he says pressing his cheek to her forehead and stands back. "I'll get my medical bag and a damp rag."

Katie had yet to have more than a few sniffles in her short life, she'd been born during the hottest July in New York's history. And the feel of her daughter's forehead starting to burn up scares her immensely.

"Jim please hurry," she says, her voice straining against her need to get her husband back.

Katie jostles in her arms and immediately starts to cry against her chest. She slowly rocks a little in the chair as she attempts to comfort her little girl.

"Will you eat a little for mama? Are you hungry?" She asks softly.

She smooths her fingers over Katie's little forehead as the little girl looks up at her with big watery eyes. She adjusts the two of them, pulling her shirt off again, not even caring about being naked and attempts to get Katie to nurse.

She hadn't eaten since going back down at midnight, that had to solve this. She is just angry for not being fed in so long. She did successfully for a few minutes before turning away and starting to cry, her congestion getting the best of her.

"Oh Katiebug," she whispers, lifting the baby to her shoulder. "Daddy will be back soon. He'll make you feel better."

Jim stumbles into the doorway and looked at his girls, medical bag in hand.

"She's all stuffed up Jim and I tried to get her to eat and she did a little but..." She looks down at the baby for a minute. "I think she's too congested. I'm scared."

She kisses the baby's head as she whimpers against her chest.

"I'll find the thermometer," he says softly, walking into the room and setting his bag down to look inside. "You can set her down and get dressed. I won't let anything happen."  
"Skin to skin contact has always helped with her, you know that." She says kissing her forehead. "Jim I'm scared. Why didn't I notice this before?"  
"Mel, she'll be fine. It's just the weather and because she was outside today." He reassures her.  
"It's my fault. I'm a terrible mother for bringing her outside... I knew she was too young to be out for more than a few minutes at a time, but she was having so much fun and had finally calmed down-" She explains, tears springing to her eyes.  
"Baby you're rambling." He laughs, pressing a kiss to her lips to quiet her. "You are an amazing mother, and Katie will be fine. Everyone makes mistakes, she would've gotten a cold within the next month anyway. Every newborn down their first winter." He rubs Katie's back in soft circles as he places the instrument in her ear. She whimpers a little bit. "It's okay princess," he whispers getting close to Katie's other ear. "it's okay."

The thermometer beeps and he pulls it from her ear. His eyes widen a bit and he focuses on the number.

"101.3," he says softly.  
"Should we bring her to the hospital?" She asks. "That's too high Jim... she's too little."  
"They can't do anything more than what we can do here. She's too little for antibiotics," he soothes and kisses her forehead. "We need to try and drain her nose. If the fever gets any higher we'll bring her in, but we just need to make her comfortable, so she'll sleep with us tonight."

Katie whimpers as she moves her head against Melinda's chest and cries when she settles.

He rummages through his bag and pulls out the baby syringe.

"I'll do it if you want..." He says and she nods, turning her onto her back. Katie's watery eyes look up at him and he melts, running a finger along her cheek. "Hey princess, daddy's gonna help you breath better. Okay?"  
"Are you sure we can't give her anything for the fever?" She asks, but he shakes his head.  
"She's too young, if she were six months I could give her a little dose of something, but she's too little for it to work in her immune system. Just hold her and maybe sing to her to soothe her." He whispers.

He runs his hand up and down Katie's belly as she looks at him with big watery brown eyes.

"It's okay baby. I know you don't feel good princess." He kisses her head.

He gestures for Melinda to recline the baby in her arms and she takes over rubbing her fingers up and down Katie's arm this time. Jim moves to suction out her nose and Katie immediately begin to scream. Melinda's eyes water as she looks at Jim.

"It's okay Katiebug. I know baby. I know," she whispers and decides now would be a good time to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass..." Katie calms down, looking up at her mother as she sings, and Jim moves to her right nostril. "And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull." She squirmed as he suctioned out more, and she continued to sing leaning down to kiss her forehead. "And if that cart and bull turn over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
"There, all done." He whispers and smiles at them both.

Her crying stopped when Jim managed to get most of it out. Melinda gives him a small relieved smile and he kisses me.

"Why don't you try to feed her again, small feedings are good while she's comfortable." He says reaching for the damp cloth and dotting his daughter's little head.

Melinda nods and she get the little girl settled and then reaches a free arm out to Jim. He settles into bed next to her and she places her hand on his cheek and draw him to her.

"I love you," she says softly.  
"Love you too," he whispers.

He looks down at Katie who is content for the moment, droopy watery eyes and all and places a kiss on her head, wiping away a fallen tear.

When Katie is settled again for the night (well, early morning) Jim and Melinda make their way back to bed, Melinda had finally gotten a nightgown on after feeding Katie earlier. He wraps his arms around her as she lays on his chest.

"Thanks..." She whispers, looking up at him.  
"For what?" He whispers, running his hands through her hair.  
"I was really freaked. I know she's had the sniffles but when I felt her forehead..." She sighs.  
"I know" He whispers. "She's okay though. It is scary, but she's going to be fine." He presses a kiss against her head. "Just a cold."  
"I know. But it's her first one and I don't think I'll ever like seeing her in pain like that." She wipes away her own falling tear and looks up a thim. "I would've never been able to calm down if it weren't for you, so thank you."  
"Of course honey, but it won't be her last," he chuckles a little bit. "Lord help us when she gets the chicken pox or something."  
"Don't remind me," her eyes grow large and he chuckles, pulling her more into him as he closes his eyes.  
"Sleep," he says and kisses her deeply on the lips, relaxing them enough to lull them to sleep afterward.

* * *

Jim's feet drag the entire next day at work, he is exhausted from the night before being up with Katie off and on.

After the initial wake up, she'd got up several times because she is uncomfortable and congested. He walks slowly up to the front door and smiles when he hears the soft sounds of Melinda singing lightly on the other side of the door.

He opens it quietly and steps in the house. He definitely doesn't want to disturb whatever is going on so he undresses from his outerwear quietly before going to find where the voice is coming from.

He found his girls in the living room, Katie cuddled up in Melinda's arms dressed in a lighter sleeper.

"Hey," he whispers as he sits down beside her on the sofa.

He instantly notes that Katie is asleep in her arms. She breaks her song and looks over at him.

"Hey. She _just_ fell back to sleep." She smiles and leans over to kiss him softly.  
"How was she?" He asks, as he places a gentle hand on Katie's head.  
"Her fever is starting to go down. When I took it half an hour ago it was 99.4." She says softly looking down at her little girl. "I called your mom and she suggested putting her in a light sleeper, so I've done that and she seems a little more comfortable for the moment. But she's still really congested and her eyes are watery. I feel so bad for her." Jim kisses her head and touches her cheek. "So we've just been having cuddles all day. It's all she wants."  
"Mommy cuddles are always the best," he grins. "Especially from you. They usually make me feel better too."  
"I'm sure she'd love some Daddy cuddles too though. But I don't want to move her until she wakes up." She laughs and kisses him.

He knows she is right, he shouldn't move her, not to disturb her peaceful slumber that won't last very long before she's too congested again

Daddy cuddles can wait.


	118. Doctor Aaron

**Ages:**

**Jim - 34**  
**Melinda - 30  
Katie - 8  
Aaron - 4**

* * *

**Chapter 118  
Doctor Aaron**

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Jim calls up the stairs. "Guys, contrary to what your mom believes they will start without us!" He tries.

Melinda levels a glare his way from where she is standing in the kitchen filling water bottles with water for the game. Thumping can be heard overhead and soon Katie, Hannah, and Aaron assemble in the front hallway. Jim throws his sunglasses on his face as he follows the kids and Melinda out to the jeep.

She is looking extra hot today in a pair of cut-offs and a flowery tank top and strappy sandals.

"Looking good Mrs. Clancy," he whispered in her ear as she loaded the back of the jeep with a cooler and soccer gear, almost intentionally bending down in front of him. His cups her ass with both hands and kisses her neck. "Do you know what you do to me?"  
"After twelve years? Most definitely," she laughed and closed the trunk. "We don't have time for this, we're gonna miss warm-ups."

Week nights in the summer are hectic for them, with both kids enrolled in a sport, the is a first for them. Katie is in soccer and her dance classes luckily don't start up until October, but Aaron with his big blue eyes had convinced his parents to enroll him in little league, even if they didn't have any games and they just scrimmaged the whole summer, it gave the kids something to do and taught them how to play for when they were older and if they still wanted to play.

They try to make each game a family affair, and had gotten lucky where there was only one occasion where they overlapped. They had actually gotten lucky this year and Katie and Hannah played for the same team.

Hannah's parents are, well, not very hands on. There isn't a day in the summer where Hannah isn't over spending the night because she got sick of her nanny not paying much attention to her and missed her parents, who are always out of town on business.

So they filled the roles as much as they could, giving her love and support at every soccer game along with a second place to call home.

Jim smiles as he watched Hannah and Katie run to catch up with their team while Melinda walks beside him, hand in his back pocket, Aaron clings to his back as he gives her a piggy back ride.

"What colour is Katie going against daddy?" He asked as he clutches his neck in his hands.  
"It looks like they're playing green today bud," he chuckles as they find a seat in the grass, Melinda sets out a blanket and they have the perfect view to watch the girls play. He sets Aaron down on his two feet and Aaron find his place between his mother's legs only moments later as the game starts.

He turns Melinda's head momentarily and kisses her, her hand drawing him in closer.

His tongue scrapes along her bottom lip and she moans as he pushes through.

They all turn their attention back to the game when the whistle blows.

Both Jim and Melinda watch as the ball is collected from out of bounds and one of the girls on Katie's team runs at her.

"You missed the goal!" The girl shrieks. "Are you blind? It was wide open!"

The girl pushes her to the ground and the whistle blown again as the ref approaches them.

Hannah lunges at the girl and tackled her to the ground and Melinda bites back her laughter.

"Hey! That's my kid your is mangling out there," a mother hissed.  
"Maybe your kid should learn that it's just a game," Melinda shook her head as Hannah sat down on the bench with a huff alongside the blonde who's shoved Katie.  
"Well at least my kid doesn't suck," the same mother cackled and Melinda shook it off.

So what if soccer wasn't Katie's strong suit, no girl her age could ever dream of writing a poem like she could, what mattered was her little girl had fun with her best friend and got exercise every day.

Katie stands up and wipes the grass off her before running back to her team.

"Go sissy!" Aaron squeals as Melinda hands him a juice box.

And most definitely didn't matter to Katie what others thought about her, she had her little brother, Hannah and parents cheering her on and that's all that matters to her.

Half the game is over soon and Katie and Hannah's team was down by two, Hannah and the blonde had been given a second chance and are put back in the game when two other players were too tired to keep playing.

Melinda pulls out her phone to snap a picture of Hannah and Katie giggling while drinking some water.

They watch as the game proceeds and the blonde girl kicks the ball down center field toward the other goal, soon she was covered by a player and was stuck.

Katie waved her arms because she was open and could take the shot, but the girl kept going until she couldn't anymore and the soccer ball is kicked from the midfield line and goes careening towards Katie's head, who at the last minute holds up her arms across her face to a sickening thump. She immediately clutched her right wrist and Jim was up in a flash dashing to her side, Melinda and Aaron quickly getting up behind him.

He knows that it does not look good.

"Someone call 911," Jim calls as he looks at her wrist. "Her wrist is broken."  
"That what you get for missing the goal, dummy." The blonde stuck out her tongue.  
"Don't make me give you another bloody nose Rachel," Hannah sneers as she runs over toward Katie.  
"Daddy," Katie cries. "That's my writing hand."  
"It's okay sweetheart." Jim says holding her wrist, he knows she wouldn't be able to write for at least six weeks and knows that she's going to not give up until she can write better with her left hand that's just how she is. "Your wrist is going to be okay."

So when the EMTs finally arrive and Bobby hops out of the back with a stretcher, he is relieved. He could trust leaving Katie with him and that she wouldn't be scared, so they could pack up and leave in their jeep.

"Hey Katie, I'm Bobby. Do you remember me?" Bobby asks setting his medical bag down by her. "Jim lift on three. One... two.. three."  
"You're my daddy's friend," she whispers as they place her on the stretcher.  
"That's right. I met him in medical school," Bobby explains. "He used to have the same job I did before he became a doctor."  
"I know," she answers. "Is it broken? That's my writing hand."  
"It's a fracture, do you know what that is?" Bobby asks they bring her up into the ambulance. "Jim, grab my bag for me?"  
"No," she mutters. "What is it?"  
"It's only a partial break of your bone, right her." Bobby points to the black and blue swell of her right arm. "It heals much quicker than a complete break, which means you'll be right in no time."

Jim sets the bag by his feet as he checks her pulse and blood pressure.

"You all set?" He asks.  
"Yeah man," Bobby smiles as Hannah runs up before he closes the doors.  
"Can I come with her?" Hannah asks.  
"I don't see why not," Bobby asks and holds out his hand, pulling her in.

She sits next to Katie and holds her left hand, smiling at her as Jim closes the doors and the rig drives off.

The Clancy family quickly packs up their stuff and drives off to the hospital in a hurry.

"I can't believe that mother had the audacity to say that was Katie's fault." Melinda muttered.  
"What?" He asked as he pulled into the hospital and quickly parked in his usual spot.  
"Yeah, while you were checking on Katie and examining her wrist that nasty girl's mother was telling me that it was her fault her daughter did that. Like what the hell is her problem?" She yelled and Aaron giggled from his booster seat, his mommy usually didn't yell around him and he thought it was to make him laugh and not worry about Katie. "Excuse my language, but really? What kind of parent does that?"  
"No good parent that's for sure," he muttered as he hopped out and unbuckled Aaron, letting him jump in his arms.

He kisses his wife as they walk into the hospital an are directed to the waiting area because Katie is in surgery getting a cast on.

They soon found Hannah sitting with Bobby waiting for them to get there.

"Thanks for not leaving her alone," Jim pats his back and so does Aaron.  
"Anytime," Bobby says as he high fives Aaron and rushes out to jump back into his work. "Bye guys."

Sometimes he misses the job, the wicked hours and grueling cases, but the time he has to spend with his family now was all worth the career change, not to mention the bump in pay is a definite plus now that they had two kids and are talking about a third sometime soon.

He loves his job and loves his family, and with the talk of being promoted to head of General Surgery, what more could he ask for?

* * *

Jim comes home from work the next day, exhausted.

They had been at the hospital much too long last night, it seemed that a fractured wrist was not high on anyone's list to say the least and it took them forever to get Katie discharged and home in her own bed.

When he walks into the house he can smell something simmering on the stove, but when he walks into the kitchen his wife is missing and sets the bouquet of roses on the counter, she'd find him there and he is too tired to search for her right now. What he needs to do is take nap.

But when he walks into the living to lay on the couch he stops short in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him. Katie is laid out on the couch with Aaron sitting beside her, his toy stethoscope around his neck.

"Do you want juice now sissy?" He asked quietly.

He smiled as he watched Aaron press the stethoscope to her chest.

"It sounds like you need juice," he offered. "And your cup is empty," he giggled.  
"I'd really like some pineapple juice," Katie answers as she looks up from her book.

Aaron slides off the couch and runs into the kitchen. He watches as he goes into the fridge to get the juice container. He stifles a laugh when he huffs at the weight before watching him go back to the living room to get her Tinkerbell cup that he forgot.

"He's been doing it all day," Jim nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears his wife's voice. She is standing at the top of the stairs, a full basket of laundry in her hands. "Ever since he woke up this morning he has been waiting on her hand and foot. I think we might have a doctor in the making," Melinda laughs as she walks up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"  
"Long," he sighs. "Yours?"  
"Good. I took the kid's on a little outing to get Katie's medication and we ended up at the park pushing Aaron on the tire swing. Katie just sat under the big spruce tree all alone with her notebook looking sad because she can't write. Hannah went home after her mother came home for a few hours and left again for Paris with to meet up with friend or something, I bet she'll be over later when Amber invites her fiance over or something like that." Melinda explains as he follows her down to the basement. "I feel for that girl, I really do. Promise me that isn't what I do when I go after a ghost?"  
"That isn't what you do," he reassures her and kisses her on the lips. "What you do is out of the kindness in your heart to help spirits find peace, even if it means leaving at some of the worst times possible. What Laurel Downs does is selfish, she just abandons her daughter ninety percent of the time to sip cocktails in Paris with her girlfriends because her husband cheats on her."  
"You're too good to me," she kisses him again before pouring laundry into the washer.

He hands her the tide capsule and she starts the load before he sets her on top.

"I would so do this if dinner wasn't on the stove," she sighs and jumps down. "But tonight, definitely tonight."  
"If I don't fall asleep first," he yawns and the follows her up the stairs sleepily.  
"Go sleep," she pushes him toward the stairs as she peeks into the living room before going back to check the simmering chicken on the stove. "Dinner will be done within the hour. Go get a nice nap in."

He salutes her and takes the stairs two at a time before throwing himself into bed.

* * *

That night after his perfect nap and a delicious dinner Jim wishes he could've claimed as his own, he gets to see Doctor Aaron in full effect.

When it comes time for Katie to take some pain medication, Aaron dutifully follows Melinda into the kitchen, and returns with a small cup of water while Mel carries the medication. Both of them sit on the couch beside him and after Mel hands him the pill, Aaron hands her the cup.

"Here sissy, this'll make you feel allll better," he giggles. "That's what mommy and daddy say will happen."

Katie swallowed both the water and the medication and opens her book again before Aaron pokes her shoulder, getting her to put down her book again.

"Do you feel better now?" Katie laughs and ruffles his hair with her good hand.  
"Sort of," she smiles a him.  
"Good! Mommy said when you feel better you can play with me, now come on!" He giggles as he jumps off the couch.

Jim catches him mid jump.

"Not so fast Mr. Doctor man, Katie still needs to take it easy. Why don't you go get her some ice cream with Mommy's help?" Jim says and kisses his cheek.  
"Can I have some too?" He squishes his father's cheeks. "I did help him all day..."  
"Well, I guess we have to pay you somehow," he makes a show of rolling his eyes before he passes Aaron to Melinda to go get the ice cream. He sits down beside Katie. "How you feeling bug?"  
"My arm hurts," she sighs as she leans into his side. "The doctor said no writing for at least a month. How can I last a whole month daddy?"

Jim leans over and places a kiss on her head.

"It will for hurt awhile, but it will get better just look at all the help you'll be getting." He reassures her. "And you'll be able to write again before you know it."

Before Katie or Jim can say anymore, Aaron comes marching back into the room carrying Katie's ice cream, that is topped with five cherries and lots of sprinkles.

"Cherries always make me feel better," he giggles as he walks over to the couch. "So I gave you five! Cause I'm almost five!"

The four of them giggle as Melinda gives Jim his own and Aaron before sitting on Jim's lap and taking a bite of hers, just as the door opens and Hannah walks in.

"Can I spend the night? My nanny won't get off the phone again," Hannah pouts.  
"Want some ice cream?" Melinda offers as the girl drops her bag and runs over to sit by Katie.  
"Yes please!" Hannah smiles as Aaron gives his to her.  
"You can have mine," he smiles. "Mommy can make me another."  
"Come on baby, let's go make you another ice cream." Melinda stands up and takes his hand, skipping into the kitchen happily.

* * *

After tucking the girls into bed and reading Doctor Aaron two bedtime stories and tucking him in with his stethoscope on the pillow next to him, Melinda and Jim pad into their bedroom.

"I still can't believe that Laurel left Hannah like that, again." Melinda sighs as she wiggles out of her jeans as she approaches her closet. "I could never leave you, Katie and Aaron for three weeks to go to Paris. For God's sake I couldn't even leave Hannah either, that girl would have no one if it weren't for us. Her mother or father have never been to a soccer game or dance recital like ever."  
"I know, I hate it." He sighs and pulls of his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket as he watches Melinda throw her shirt over her closet door, her ass bouncing as she does so.

He leaps over the bed and falls to his knee before her, his fingers nudging her panties to the side as his pointer finger slip into her depths, her warmth and wetness surprising him.

"Someone's missed me," he kisses her thigh as she braces herself and gasps. "God, I've missed your gasps more than I ever thought was possible, but I was going to say something earlier but decided to wait to talk with you about it first."  
"Jim," she gasps as he slips his finger out and grabs her, placing her on the bed. "What?"

He slides her panties off and kisses her as he looms above her, kissing his way down, lingering over her bra, feeling her nipples harden underneath the fabric

"I was promoted," he presses his mouth to her heated center and she moans, fisting his hair.  
"That's amazing," she gasps as he braces her feet on the bed and his tongue lathers up her entrance for his eventual arrival there. "I'm so-" She bit back as scream as he slipped two fingers into her, slowly bringing her to the brink of pleasure. "Proud. Beyond proud."

She hisses his name in pleasure as she keeps over her mountian.

"Two minutes," he licks his lips as he pumps his finger inside of her.  
"What?" She mutters as her thighs shake beneath him.  
"It took me two minutes to unravel you and make you cum," he laughs, kissing her deeply. "That's gotta be a new record."  
"Well it's my turn to reward you for your promotion Doctor Clancy," she pushes him onto his back a moment later, hooking her leg around his and kissing him passionately. "I'm so proud of you honey."  
"Thank you," he smiles as she unclasps her bra, throwing it to the floor as she moves to his belt, pulling it loose and throwing it to the same fate. "Now come here, I need to taste..."

He brings her closer and takes her hardened nipple into his mouth, running his teeth and tongue along it's brilliant tip to insure maximum pleasure, she grasps his shoulders and moans softly.

"I love you," she sighs, reaching under to release his erection from his jeans.

He knew earlier after he changed from his scrubs that he'd be getting some real soon and decided against boxers. Usually that wasn't his thing, it causes too much discomfort when his erection presses against the zipper, causing a bad friction, but today is just a different kind of day.

"I love you," he says as he slowly rolls her beneath him, lathering her other breast with his tongue before kissing her.

Neither could last any longer being apart from each other, and after shedding his useless jeans they become one.

They are lost in passion as Jim thrusts into his wife effortlessly, kissing her deeply as they made love. Melinda meets his thrusts equally, their hips matching each other's speed and depth.

He brings her up into his arms, and the world seems to dissolve and disappear.

It is like they are built for each other.

"I'm almost there," she gasped as he thrusted inside of her, pushing deeper, making her expand against him. "Almost... there. Oh! Jim... god give it to me Jim."  
"Mel," he moans, kissing her neck as he sped up, lying her on her back as she scratches his back.

He brought her breast to his mouth and suckled softly as they melted into each other arms, yelling into the night as they plummet into the depths of their love.

Melinda and Jim lie in each other's arms, panting and sweaty as the recover from their highs.

"We should go to the cabin," he whispers against her forehead. "I have tomorrow off and can use my saved up vacation time. We could even take Hannah. It would help keep Katie in a good mood."  
"She won't be able to swim, and she's our little mermaid." She sighs.  
"Yes she will. I'll just need to put a bag over her cast. We'll pick some up from the hospital on our way out." He informs her.  
"Then sure, that sounds like a good idea." She smiles up at him. "Plus we always succeed at making babies out there."  
"Really?" He looks down at.  
"Yes. Let's start trying again," she kisses his plump lips.  
"Well why not try one more time tonight?" He laughs, pressing her back more firmly into the bed as he looms above her.

And with that, the familiar squeak of their mattress fills the halls, lulling Katie finally to sleep at the thought of her parents happy together.


	119. Announcements

**Ages:**

**Jim - 38**  
**Melinda - 34  
Katie - 9  
Aaron - 5**

* * *

**Chapter 119  
Announcements**

Melinda stares down at her sleeping husband, unable to keep the soft smile off of her lips. He always cuddles against her when they sleep together, but when she left the bed to go to the bathroom, he had promptly rolled onto his stomach and spread out on the bed, his head tucked under his pillow.

He is too adorable (and sexy, quite frankly) for his own good.

Thinking about how adorable Jim Clancy is makes her smile as she slides her hand over her stomach. Unable to wait any longer, she leans forward and crawls over him, straddling his butt. She kisses Jim's shoulders and between them until he begins to stir. He lifts his head and yawns, looking back at her with sleepy eyes.

He smiles and rolls over onto his back. He runs his hands up and down her back, slipping them under her tank top to stroke her skin.

"Hey," Jim yawns. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Melinda smiles and rests her head against his bare chest.

Nights like this, where Jim would pull her into his arms and just hold her, are her absolute favorite.

"What are you smiling so much about?" He asks.

She lifts her head to look at him. She knows that this is going to be a moment that she is going to remember for the rest of her life.

She remembers the two she's told him before and can't wait to tell him about this one.

"I have something to tell you," she says softly.

He smiles and nods, his fingers tracing random patterns up and down her back. He waits for her to tell him whatever news she has. She is big on the dramatic pauses, so he knows that he has to wait for the appropriate amount of time. She props herself up on his chest so that she can see his face.

Smiling brightly at him, she reveals, "I'm pregnant."

Jim stares at her, his mind still hazy with sleep. When the meaning of her words suddenly hit him, his eyes go wide. He slides a hand up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. The look of pure happiness that forms on his face makes Melinda's heart expand with even more love.

How can she not love this man? He is everything she hadn't realized that she was looking for, and she feels so special that he chose to love her.

"You're pregnant?" He whispers.  
"Yes," she smiles and kisses him. "You're not mad I went to confirm it without you? I just didn't want to get your hopes up again like we did last time..."  
"Oh honey," he sits up and kisses her again. "I could never be mad at you. I'm so glad that this is happening, that we'll have a third child."  
"It feels like it's been forever since I thought we'd never get one, and now we're going to be blessed with a third child." She hugs him. "A child made with love and passion, and we will love him or her forever."  
"Yes. Passion and love," he brings her lips to his and rolls her underneath him. "Something we will never lose... when should we tell the kids?"  
"In the morning," she laughs, bringing him close. "I just want to be with you right now."

She wraps her arms around Jim's neck as he litters her face and neck with kisses, giggling at his enthusiasm. He lifts his head from her neck and then presses his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. His hand slid between them, cradling her prized flat stomach. She brings a hand down to cover his, linking their fingers together. When they break apart, she presses his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he breathes. "Thank you, Mel for being the woman to bear our children."

She touches his cheek.

Jim is amazing, and he is all hers. A day didn't go by that she isn't grateful for the fact that he is in her life.

"I love you," she tells him.  
"God, Mel," he murmurs. He kisses her cheek, holding her against him. "I love you too. So much."

With that said, he kisses down to her stomach and lifts her tank top, taking a moment to stare at the flat expanse of skin and press a kiss to each stretch mark that adorns her body. He grins up at her.

"That's our baby." He kisses her stomach, his thumbs stroking against her soft skin.

She stares at him with tears burning in her eyes. She locks her fingers in his hair and pulls him up towards her, kissing him once again.

"Make love to me," she murmurs against his lips.

He grins before he kisses her again, reaching down to tug her shorts down, his fingers trace over her, feeling her center between his middle and ring finger.

"You're already dripping," he gasped and smiled at her.  
"I need to feel you," she moans as he felt himself throb between his legs. "All of you."

She has always been fascinated with Jim's body, and now is certainly no exception. She pushes up his shirt and throws it to the floor as he settles comfortably between her legs. He runs two long fingers through her folds, satisfied when he sees that she is just as soaked as he wants her to be.

She unwraps her left leg around his waist. Her tiny foot is small compared to his body, and he kisses her ankle before he extends her leg so that it is resting against his shoulder. Then he brings his hips to hers, sliding into her easily. Melinda cries out and clutches at his shoulders.

"Jim," she gasps, her eyes fluttering closes in ecstasy.

She forces them open when he holds still inside of her; he wants her with him, and they are already nearly there.

When her eyes meet his, he pulls his hips back and thrusts into her again. She shifts so that she is supporting herself with her forearms on the bed, leaving his hands free to run up and down her body. Sliding one hand underneath her ass to support her, he starts snapping back and forth faster. Her hips lift at the same pace to meet his, his name like a benediction on her lips.

"God, Mel!" He groans, his voice hoarse.

Their movements are now erratic and frenzied. They are both so, so close. When he passes his fingers over her center, she starts to clench around him and she screams his name.

"Jim!" She pulls him close, her nails just raking over his back.

Jim follows her right over the edge, pouring into her. He falls forward so he is resting on top of her, but he is careful not to put too much of his weight on her, his hand sliding down to rub her stomach softly. They lay there on the bed like that until they can catch their breath.

"Here's to loving you forever," he whispers and kisses her, moving down to kiss her stomach. "And you too."

* * *

Melinda leans against the doorframe to the living room and watches as Katie and Aaron go about their regular afternoon activities.

Katie is lying in the middle of the living room floor, writing in her newest notebook Melinda had gotten her yesterday, writing up a storm. Aaron, on the other hand, has claimed the coffee table and spread out his various superheroes.

Melinda smiles as she watches her children, and her smile grows when she feels a pair of familiar, strong hands wrap around her waist. He pulls her against him and drops a kiss to her shoulder.

"What are you so worried about?" He asks as his thumbs rubs circles against her still flat stomach.  
"We have to tell them, you know." She sighs and leans back in his embrace, resting her head against his broad chest.  
"Mel, honey, this is happy," He says with a chuckle. "The kids will handle it just fine. Katie was fine when we told her about Aaron."

Her brow furrows in worry.

"Yes, but Aaron is used to being the youngest. You know how he is." She sighs.  
"Yeah. He can be a little crazy about those things," he answers.

Looking back out into the living room, she lays her hands over his on her stomach and gives them a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Kissing her cheek, he asks.  
"Of course." She smiles up at him.

He follows his wife into the living room and takes a seat next to her on the couch. Katie looks up, her eyes bright. Aaron, however, looks as if he couldn't be bothered by the entrance of his parents. It makes him grin as he watches his little boy.

"Aaron? Katie? We have something to tell you," She says.

Aaron immediately abandons her superheroes and climbs into his mother's lap.

"What is it mommy?" Aaron asked as Katie joins them on the couch.

She sits on Jim's other side, her notebook on her lap.

"Are we getting a present?" Aaron giggles.

She shares a look with him.

"Something like that," she smiles.

Somehow, Katie knows what was going on.

"Oh, I know what's happening!" the nine year old exclaims, smiling.  
"Really? You do?" He asks.

Katie rolls her eyes in a look that she had inherited from his mother.

"You and mama said the same thing when you told me about Aaron, Dad. I remember." Katie smiles.

He ruffles her hair, causing the girl to laugh.

"You're too smart, you know that?" He kisses her head.  
"Everyone tells me that," Katie says proudly.  
"You told sissy about me? What does that mean?" Aaron asks.  
"Well, baby," She begins.

Aaron turns towards his mother with wide eyes; he absolutely adored his mother.

"When we found out that you were going to be you, we told Katie that she was getting a little brother." She asks.  
"So… I'm getting a little sister?" Aaron giggles.  
"Or a little brother," she adds.  
"Hopefully a little sister," Katie says. Seeing the reprimanding look from her mother, she quickly amended, "Or another little brother would be cool, too."  
"I'm not going to be the baby anymore?" Aaron asks.  
"You'll always be our baby, Aaron. There's only one you, right?" He reassures him.  
"I get to be a big brother!" Aaron giggles.  
"Yes, you do get to be a big brother." She kisses his cheek and they all talk about all things baby.

ANother expansion to the Clancy family is definitely being take very well.


	120. First Date

**Ages:**

**Jim - 62  
Melinda - 58  
Katie - 33  
Lana - 15  
Emma - 13  
Willow - 8 months**

**Set before Lana's birthday, so late October. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 120  
First Date  
**

"Remind me why I let you guys do this again?" Lana sighs as she stand in front of her sisters and niece.  
"Because you love the attention," Katie pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "You like this outfit mom?"  
"It's cute for a first date, what do you think Ems?" Melinda asks.  
"Like I should be practicing and you pulled me from my room to pick out some stupid outfit," Emma sighs, looking at her sheet music. "I have a piano piece to play at concert on Monday that I need to make sure is perfect."  
"You'll be able to practice once Lana leaves," Melinda watches as Emma erases a note and writes it down a note. "Fine," Emma mutters.  
"I thought your orchestra concert wasn't until after Thanksgiving?" Melinda asks.  
"It is, the band teacher asked me to play an opening piano piece." Emma smiles proudly.  
"Oh! Well daddy and I will be there to see you play." Melinda kisses her head.

Emma lets her music lay in her lap as she relaxes against her mom's stomach.

"It's not your color," Emma adds.  
"Pink!" Willow squeals.  
"Yes, too much pink." She sighs. "I don't like it enough to wear it on my first real date."

She hurries over to her closet, pulling out a blue dress she'd been saving for a special occasion. She thought about wearing this to Emma's fall concert, but she likes Lincoln enough to wear something a bit more feminine than usually would. He is an senstive, he senses things about the supernatural without really knowing it.

She'd learned that during her freshman class on the elements of the supernatural. That was the class she'd learned to keep her mouth shut, she knew more about the supernatural then her teacher did and it took some serious self control not to correct her on her beliefs of spirits, of the other side, of visions and of people who 'claimed' to have a gift.

Each of the Clancy children's gifts are different and unique in their own way.

Katie possesses everything their mother did, nothing more and nothing less. She gets the works, the visions, the feelings of each spirit, can see and hear earthbound spirits and can cross them over just like Melinda.

Aaron's gift is lighter, he gets visions, vivid visions like could last from anywhere from seconds to a half an hour. He stopped seeing ghosts when he was sixteen after he got a baseball to the head, and the voices faded a year after. Now he just tells Melinda or Katie about a vision he'd gotten and hoped it would help, usually it does, sometimes it is just a wandering ghost wanting to mess with someone.

Mackenzie sees the most, she sees earthbound and crossed over spirits. She also can see the light depending on her mood and her connection to the ghost. She doesn't get visions, at least nothing like Lana has seen her mother, Katie or Aaron go through. She usually just gets little tidbits of information from when she touches things or when certain things are said in day to day life.

Lana feels the most, is affected emotionally and mentally the most from each ghost whether it is a passerby or one her mother and sister are dealing with. She could see and hear them and something, like her sister Mackenzie somes she gets a glance at the beauty of the light, but it is only if she is in dark mood from a spirit and her mind is relaxed enough.

Emma on the other hand has all gifts in one and is the most powerful of all her siblings, basically Melinda on crack. She sees both earthbound and crossed over spirits has vivid vision and feels everything along with seeing the light during every crossover.

But anyway, she likes Lincoln because they connect through theatre and through their feelings on the supernatural. He knows that Lana had a connection in someway, just not completely and that is fine with him.

The doorbell rings and her father exits her parents bedroom in a flash, dashing down the stairs.

He's been moping since she'd told him about her date for Saturday night after school yesterday.

Even with her parents screams into the night late last night he hasn't perked up.

"Mom, he's gonna scare him away." She sighs, slipping into the blue dress and grabbing her leather brown jacket, fixing her hair quickly as she turns around.  
"I won't let him," Melinda laughs, kissing her daughter's head as she runs toward the stairs. "Cute dress. Definitely approved."  
"Dad won't do much, just threaten him and glare." Katie interjects. "My first date was when I was fourteen with Ray Bridges. He threatened to rip his hands off he touched me."  
"Isn't Ray married to Lewis and they adopted a baby from Tokyo?" Emma looks up from her music with a chuckle.  
"Yeah," Katie snickers lightly. "He realized he liked the other sex after kissing me on the porch after seeing some dumb movie."  
"That bad, huh?" Emma jokes and gets a jab for her eldest sister.  
"I was 14, what did I know about kissing?" Katie laughs.  
"Flats?" She asks looking to Katie, the shoe expert of all the girls.  
"Go for a small wedge, preferably grey or black." Katie says as Willow crawls up her stomach and to her chest. "Are your teeth hurting baby?" Katie touches the little one's forehead as she slips on her black wedges, walking over to her dresser and sitting atop is her jewelry box, her pink quartz necklace her father had given her as a present for landing a role in the winter musical is a must, it is her favorite thing in the world to wear and does every day. "You're burning up." Willow rests her head on Katie's chest and whimpers. "Oh honey, let's go get you your teether from the freezer, that should help this gums. Then we can go home since Auntie is dressed, daddy should be finished making dinner with your brother. Spaghetti, your favorite." When the little girl didn't cheer of giggle in excitement all three Clancy girls look over from hey are doing. "Lan, Em, I better get her home. I love you both."  
"Love you too," Emma stands up, sheet music in hand, kissing her nieces cheek before hugging her sister. "Feel better Willow. Tell Ash I say hi."  
"Yeah, she's probably tired." Lana touches her head, hot to the touch. "I'd make sure you get her fever down before bed, or at least a wash cloth on her forehead."  
"There's that medical brain of yours, you definitely pay attention to dad's hospital knowledge more than anyone else." Katie laughs, kissing her forehead. "Have fun tonight. Text me all the details?"  
"Of course," she laughs and touches her nieces cheek. "And you be good for your mommy, you'll feel better soon."

Katie and Willow left, leaving Emma and Lana together.

"I like your necklace." Emma smiles. "It makes your eyes pop and takes the attention off your obviously intended cleavage. Push-up bra?"  
"No," she mutters, pulling her sister's ear. "Don't make fun because you haven't sprouted boobs yet."  
"You're just lucky, I'll probably be stuck with b-cups like Mack." Emma scoffs.  
"It's not a blessing all the time Emma," she laughs, touching up her make-up in the mirror. "Do you know how hard it is to talk to someone without watching them glance down? Why do you think I like Lincoln?"  
"Because he's a sensitive and likes theatre," Emma mutters.  
"Well yes, but because he doesn't over sexualize me like everyone else. He's mature and sweet and has really nice eyes." She smiles, thinking about him.  
"You really like him, don't you?" Emma asks, setting down her music.  
"I've like him since he moved here halfway through last year," she sighs grabbing her purse as she walks to her doorway. "You coming?"  
"Yeah," Emma reluctantly grabs her sheet music and follows her older sister, closing the door and shutting the light off on her way out.

* * *

Jim doesn't like Lincoln, he's older than her, can drive and is a raging teenage with one thing on his mind.

Getting laid.

And that is the last thing he'd let someone do to his daughter. To lose herself in the back out a beaten up truck at the Point.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Melinda says quietly as she touches his lower back.  
"Yeah, headache is fading." He answers, opening the door.

Lincoln stands there with a grin on his face.

"Come on in Lincoln," she says softly.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Clancy," Lincoln says stepping inside with a bouquet of daffodils. "For you," he gives her the flowers.  
"Oh Lincoln you're too sweet," she says taking them. "And call me Melinda, Mrs. Clancy is more a term for my mother in-law. Lana should be down in a moment."

Katie comes down the stairs quietly carting a sniffling Willow.

"Take care of my sister, Lincoln." Katie warns as she walks into the kitchen, Willow still resting on her hip. "We're going home Wills, don't worry. Mommy just needs to get your sippy and teether."  
"It is so great to hear you call yourself mommy," she smiled as she readies a vase. "Her guns getting bad?"  
"Yeah," she sighs, and grabs her sippy and teether. "Here baby, suck on this. It will help, I promise."  
"Mama," Willow cries, shoving one end of the cold ring in her mouth.  
"See, it feels better." Katie kisses her head. "I bet a daddy snuggle with make you feel better."  
"Daddy," she giggles.  
"Oh there's my cheerful little flower," Katie smiles. "Bye mom, we'll see you at church tomorrow?"  
"Of course," she says setting the base on the kitchen table before rounding the corner to hug her daughter and youngest grandchild. "Feel better sweetie.. Grandma will take you for ice cream tomorrow after church. How does that sound?"

The little one waves goodbye and nods her head and Melinda smiles, kissing her cheek before kissing her daughters.

"Dad is just staring at Lincoln," Katie laughs. "Love you mom, and dad." She hugs him from the side, kissing his cheek.  
"Love you, bug." He looks at her, her head meeting his shoulder in a pair of flats. "And you feel better Miss. Willow."

Willow waves to him, her head resting on Katie's chest.

"Stop glaring at the kid," Katie warns him. "See you in the morning. Have a good night Lincoln."

Lincoln smiles uneasily, adjusting his jacket as Lana appears and he perks up.

"He's not scaring you too bad?" Lana laughs as she and Emma round the banister, Emma sneaking past her and going to the kitchen to see her mom.  
"Uh no," Lincoln says smiling, dodging Jim's glare. "You look really nice."  
"Thank you," she smiles. "We should get going."  
"Yeah, my car awaits." He smiles.  
"Have her home by ten, we have to be up early tomorrow morning." Jim warns.  
"It's nothing she isn't used to," Melinda winds her arm around Jim's waist. "Have her home before midnight."  
"Mel-" Jim says but she cuts into his words.  
"Have good night guys." Melinda says softly, and they slip out the door, Melinda reaching to close it. "You need to realize she isn't a little child anymore. She's 15, and mature enough to handle herself."  
"Yeah, she is." Jim sighs, peeking out the window as they drive off. "I don't like it. Let's have another baby."  
"Not possible," she laughs.  
"Doesn't mean we can't try," he smirks, reaching under her ass to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs.  
"Looks like I can practice," Emma says walking out of the kitchen with an apple and water bottle.

Emma walks upstairs and grabs her music from Lana's bed, quickly disappearing into her room to plug her headphones into her portable keyboard as her mother's moans following with her father's flood the hallway.

* * *

"Where are going?" Lana relaxes into her seat.  
"A haunted house," Lincoln says softly.  
"Oh jeez." She sighs.  
"I know, but you will still have fun." He smiles. "We can always just go to a movie?"  
"No, haunted house it is." She smiles at him.  
"Okay," he holds his hand open and she slides her hand into his.

It is nice, comfortable.

They soon arrived and parked quickly, finding each other and holding hands again.

They looked up at the haunted house they are standing in front of.

"So… this haunted house. What's it called?" She asks.  
"The Asylum," he says gleefully. "We're going to have so much fun."

She makes a face and swallows hard.

"I don't know why you enjoy being scared so much." He shrugs his shoulders and they walk towards the entrance to the haunted house.

He gives her a gorgeous smile.

"I don't mind having you close to me if you get scared," he says.

She returns his smile and feels her heart stutter in her chest.

The closer they get to the haunted house, the more apprehensive she grows. And not because it would probably scare her, but because she knew there would a ghost pop in and she might not be able to tell if they were dead or not.

She still hasn't perfected her sense of the dead yet.

He notices her slowing pace and he offers her his arm.

"Don't worry Lana. I'll protect you." He smiles after paying for their passes.  
Lana lifts her chin in the air. "I am a modern, independent woman, Lincoln Forbes. I don't need someone to protect me."

Even as she teases him, however, she slips her hand in the crook of his strong arm.

Oh, wow. His forearm really is nicely defined.

"And yet you took my arm," he teases.

She tries to press her lips together to hide her smile, but she doesn't quite succeed.

"You can be my knight in shining armor whenever you want." She laughs.  
"Knights in shining armor are overrated," he says. He nudges his hip with hers, his amber eyes twinkling. "I'd rather be your superhero."

She giggles and squeezes his arm. She has been reduced to giggling because she is so nervous and excited all at the same time. Her heart starts pounding, but it is mostly because they are just about to step into the haunted house.

She immediately moves closer to him as they step over the threshold. The screams of the other attendees in the haunted house can be heard, and her fingers tighten around his forearm. He pauses in moving forward, looking down at her with eyes that are half concerned, half amused.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She can only detect a hint of humor in his voice, she is grateful. She knows that she is being ridiculous, but she really doesn't like haunted houses. While she did pride herself on being able to do things on her own, she did appreciate how he is there to help her.

She nods and straightens her shoulders, planting a firm hand on her hip.

"Let's go," she declares, moving forward before she can convince herself not to.

It isn't long before she is clutching tightly to his arm with both hands once again. He takes his free hand and gently pries her fingers from his jacket as they walk. Instead, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side.

A big hairy spider drops down from the ceiling, its legs brushing the top of their heads.

She shrieks and shoves herself against Lincoln, causing them to stumble slightly. She hates spiders more than anything, but a close second is snakes.

The lights flash brightly around them, and workers dressed as clowns and zombies run around them. They would pretend swipe at the people who walk by, and she can't stop herself from screaming. At this point, she has one of her hands wrapped around his and she is gripping it so tightly he us almost sure that his circulation is being cut off.

He wiggles his fingers enough to make sure he can still move them before he squeezes her hand comfortingly. And then they are out.

She heaves a huge sigh of relief and allows her body to completely relax. Even so, she doesn't try and move away from him, nor did he remove his arms from around her.

Together, they make their way towards his car.

"Let's go out for ice cream," she suggest.

He gives her a thankful smile, because ice cream is definitely what they needed.

"All of that screaming made me hungry," she laughs .  
"Let's go!" He runs ahead of her, and hops in his truck.

She follows and hops up, bucking herself in with a grin as he quickly make his way to Dairy Queen

She turns to look at him, a smile on her lips, and then she sees the warmth in his amber eyes.

He parks just outside the ice cream shop and smiles at her.

"It's only half past seven, what should we do after this?" She asks softly.  
"Why not just drive to point? He says softly.  
"Makeout point?" She laughs.  
"Yeah," he smirks and leans in touching her cheek. "We don't have too, but I thought it would be a good to just sit and listen to music and just talk."  
"Just talk?" She asks.  
"Only if you want too," he smiles.  
"Okay," she says softly. "We could do that."  
"Good," he whispers and leans in closer, pulling her face closer to his.

Their lips meet, but it is not like in films or stories. No fireworks for them.

The kiss is very formal and mechanical and over in a second.

"Ice cream awaits," he winks.

He helped her out of the truck and up to the window. His hand winds around Lana's waist, rest on her hip subtly. He smiles down at her, and she feel that tingly warmth spread through her.

Why didn't their kiss feel like that? Why would his smile ignite something more than his lips?

"What would you like?" The server asks.

She bites her lip and taps her finger against her chin. She loves ice cream, and she would often jump between flavors depending on how she feels. Finally, she decides.

"Can I have a scoop of chocolate fudge chunk in a cup, please?" She asks the server behind the counter.

Before she can dig her wallet out, she feels his come up behind her.

"I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone," he says. "And I'm paying for hers, too."

She looks over her shoulder and tries not to get too giddy about how close he is to her.

"Linc, are you—" She stutters  
"Yes, I'm sure," he says with a chuckle.

He hands over the money and then accepts the cup and the cone from the server. He passes her the cup and smiles at the look of pure, childish delight on her face. She is about to take a bite of her ice cream when she realizes that he is watching her.

"What?" She laughs.

The loaded spoon is only a few centimeters from her mouth, and she doesn't want to wait very longer. Deciding to forgo manners, she pops the spoon in her mouth—much to the amusement of him.

"That's a lot of chocolate in one scoop of ice cream," he points out.  
"I like chocolate!" She smiles.  
"Mine has chocolate." He offers the cone to her, and she leans forward to take a nibble of it.

The hand that holds the cone is still moving, however, and he ends up accidentally bumping Lana in the nose. She gasps as the cold, wet ice cream covered the tip of her nose, and he did the only thing he could: he bursts into laughter. Her mouth opens and closes before she finally begins to laugh as well.

Still giggling, she tries to wipe the ice cream off of her nose as best she can with her finger. She licks the runny mint chocolate chip off her fingers and nods her head in approval.

"That really is good," she agrees.  
"You also have some ice cream on your chin," he says softly.  
"Oh!" She tries to wipe at her chin, but he just chuckles and shakes his head.

Stepping closer to her, he raises a hand in a silent offering of helping her. She lifts her chin and allows him to step closer. His large hand is gentle as his calloused fingers gently wipe the drip of ice cream from her skin.

"You can kiss me if you want to," she whispers.  
His smile is breathtaking. "I want to."

Closing the rest of the space between them, he presses his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. She clings to his arms and strains up onto her tiptoes, cursing her mother's height gene mentally, trying to press closer to him. When he slides his arms around her waist and pulls her against him, she lets out a happy sigh. They make the kiss last for as long as they can before a throat clearing pulls them away.

"Oh, sorry sir." She says softly.  
"It's alright Lana, I'll forgive you for forgiving me since you're on a date." A voice chuckles as he slips past. "Hope you're having fun."  
"Who do you know that's a police officer?" He asks.  
"Oh, Ned. I'm so sorry." She turns to see her brother in-law in his pressed uniform, gun holstered to his side. "Is Scott with you?"  
"Yeah, he's in the car." Ned answers. "Just wanted to get some ice cream before I head home."  
"I thought you had the night off of patrol?" She asks.  
"I did, but there was a break in a case and Scott called me. And whenever I leave your sister high and dry in the middle of things I bring back gifts." Ned takes a step forward. "I'll take a pint of chocolate cherry chunk please."  
"Spare me the details," she laughs, taking a bite of her ice cream. "How's Willow feeling? She was really down when she left the house."  
"Willow is doing better, her gums are really swollen, but her fever broke thanks to your advice with the cold washcloth." Ned answers. "Also can I get a pint of vanilla?"  
"For Willow? I know you're a mint chocolate chip kind of guy," she smiles and Ned nods.

Ned is such a good father to both of his kids, but Willow had his heart around her finger just like Katie does.

Lincoln clears his throat as Ned grabs his ice cream cups and pays.

"Thank you," Ned says softly. "Well I'll tell Katie you say hello. See you at church tomorrow?"  
"Of course," she says hugging him.  
"You two have a nice night," Ned nods to Lincoln and walks to his squad car.  
"What was that?" He asks, finishing his cone and pushing her toward his truck.

They walk past the cop car and Scott waves, Lana returns it with a smile.

"That was a conversation with my brother?" She laughs as he opens the door for her and she hops up, buckling her seatbelt.  
"I thought Aaron was your brother," he says getting in as well, starting up the truck and backing up.  
"He is, but that's Katie's husband." She answers. "Why does it matter?"  
"That would be brother _in-law _then." He corrects.  
"Well the in-law doesn't matter, he's always been family even before they got married. Not literal family because that would be not good since they are married, but he's the son of my mom's really close friend who's my godmother." She explains.  
"Whatever," he takes a sharp turn toward the point. "He kind of crashed our date."  
"It was barely even two minutes of our date," she laughs. "What's your deal?"  
"Nothing," he parks and unbuckles, relaxing into his seat after turning on the radio. "I just want to be with you, alone."

He presses his lips to hers as she finishes her ice cream, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls her close.

He pulls her onto him, and she's straddling him, his hands on her behind as they kiss.

"Lincoln," she mutters.  
"Hmm?" He opens his eyes and smiles at her. "I thought you wanted this, it was your idea to come here."  
"You suggested it," she sighs.  
"Whatever," he presses his mouth to her, his hand pressing into her back and guiding her down to lay down on the seat.

She can feel his erection against her thigh as he thrusts against her roughly, his hand groping her thigh and pushing her dress up.

"Ow," she winces and pulls away. "No. We're not doing this Linc."  
"You say you want this and then you don't. What do you want with me Lana?" He scoffs. "What was this night even about?"  
"It's just a date..." She mutters  
"Just a date," he laughs. "I don't like you like that, God, you've been looking at me like some swooned little girl for months now and I thought you'd be up for this. That you'd just sleep with me and we could be those friends that hook up or something."  
"I would never do that," she answers.  
"No, you put on pretty dresses to make yourself feel better and tease me all night." He yells. "First you clung to me like you were gonna die in that haunted house-"  
"I was scared!" She exclaims.  
"And then you kiss me before and during ice cream," he mutters. "You're just like the rest of the girls up here that think you're better than me. What's with the girls up North, they think they have something that makes them irresistible. Like your sister, Katie. She wears all those skirts at school and has the tightest bod any teacher at our school will ever have, but I got a referral when I hit on her."  
"Lincoln just bring me home." She sighs/  
"No," he answers, pulling himself up enough to open the passenger door and throw her purse out. "You can find your own ride."  
"Lincoln why are you doing this?" She sits up and looks at amber eyes softly. "This isn't like you."  
"Just get out of here before I make you regret ever leaving your house," he answers.

She pulls herself up and gets out of his truck, closing the door with a huff before fixing her dress.

"Don't talk to me at school on Monday, and find a new place to sit at during lunch." He drives off, leaving a trial of dust behind him.

She grabs her purse, pulling out her phone as her screen glows blurrily in front of her. She couldn't read anything because of her tear and she didn't care.

She knows her mom would come get her. She presses one and call before holding her phone to her ear.

"Lana? Honey, what's the matter?" Her mother asks.  
"Lincoln... he-" She stutters before crying harder.  
"Where are you?" Her mother asks."I'm coming to get you."  
"The point," she sighs, sitting down in the little bit of the grass.  
"I"ll be right there." Her mother says softly. "Your father is asleep luckily and he won't find out until morning. What happened?"

She cries harder and can't hold anything in anymore.

"Oh baby, I'll be right there. You can tell me everything then," her mother says as the door shuts behind her. "Just breathe, in and out. I'll be there in five minutes."  
"I love you mom," she whimpers.  
"I love you to the moon baby, I have to let you go now." Her mother says calmly. "I'm just backing out of the driveway."  
"Ok," she whispers and the phone call ends.

Soon her mother's jeep pulls up in front of her, but she can't seem to get herself to stand up.

Her mother appears in her same clothes from earlier after shutting her car off.

"What happened to your dress?" Her mother sits beside her in the grass and she leans her head on her shoulder

Dirt is splattered across the bottom and she sniffles.

"I said no," she answers. "And he flipped and left, the dirt is from him flooring it out of here."  
"His loss," her mother kisses her cheek. "Any good guy will never try to sleep with you if you say no."  
"I thought you were gonna say first date," she answers.  
"Well, one time I met a guy and we barely talked before we had sex and now I have thirty seven years of marriage and five kids with him." Her mother laughs.  
"I never pegged you for a girl like that," she laughs, wiping away her tears.  
"Well your dad is pretty smokin' hot and had just saved me from a burning building." Her mother explains.  
"Daddy is pretty handsome isn't he?" She smiles.  
"He is," her mother smiles and elbows her daughter playfully. "I was also a little reckless back in the day."  
"Look!" She points to the sky. "A shooting star."  
"Make a wish," her mother smiles.

She smiles and makes one.

She wishes for happiness, to never remember this night. ANd you know, to just pass that stupid Chemistry test on Monday.

"Did you make one?" Her mother whispers.  
"I did, what about you?" She smiles.  
"I already have everything I want," her mother says and kisses her head. "Come on. Let's go get you home and in bed.  
"Just another minute?" She asks.  
"Oh alright," her mother rubs her back as they continue to look at the stars.


	121. In the Morning

**Ages:**

**Katie - 32  
Ned - 36  
Asher - 9  
Willow - 1 1/2**

**Ned's going back to work after almost three months off to help Katie at home since she was injured in the car crash, and idea that sprang to my mind while writing about Ned's return to the force in It's Gonna be Complicated :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 121  
In the Morning...**

Katie felt Ned move from the bed and into the bathroom, and she wrapped herself further in a cocoon of blankets.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning and she pushed herself under her pillow, she was much like both of her parents in her sleeping patterns. She was a light sleep like her mother and slightest bed dip or sound would wake her up, but she almost always would end up on her stomach with her head under her pillow like her father.

She wanted sleep more than anything, Willow had been up half the night because of her new teeth coming in, and she was not about to let Ned be tired on his first day back at work.

Katie on the other hand had been taking her time about going back, the thought about being at home with her kids more had crossed her mind. She loved teaching, she did, but she could have easily died in that car crash and left them motherless.

She'd even called the principal and scheduled a meeting with him today. She wanted to talk to him about her options, since going back was looking to be harder and harder.

She fitfully rolled over and saw Ned, a very naked Ned standing before her.

He smirked, knowing just how much he'd turn her on from seeing him and she rolled her eyes and tucked herself deeper into the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She laughed and threw her face into his pillow. "Don't just have that thing out in the open, either of the kids could come in. Both of them are walking now."  
"Ugh she's growing up too fast," he sighed and laid next to her, kissing her head.  
"I know," she muttered. "But still, put something on in case one of them comes in."  
"Fine," he laughed and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "You're tense babe."  
"I'm exhausted," she said into the sheets, tucking the pillow over her head.  
"Just relax," he whispered and pressed the tips of his fingers to her skin, kneading the muscles that were stiff. "How's that feel?" She gave him a tired thumbs up before moaning softly as he pressed harder, massaging lower on her back. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled and pulled the blankets down with him.

They hadn't even had sex the night before, and she was naked, they both were. Both too stubborn to turn the heat off because the kids got too cold without it, so why not sleep in the nude?

Asher zonked out because they went for a family walk after dinner and stopped at the park, occupying Willow with the swings and giving Ned some last minute family fun before going back to work.

Willow kept Katie up because she cared to much for Ned's sleeping habits then her own, but eventually knocked out around three that morning, giving Katie a few hours of sleep. But he felt bad, he knew she'd done the right thing by giving him the energy for his first day back, but she was exhausted.

"You should call your mom and see if she'll take the kids," he offered, kissing her back.  
"I'm fine," she peeked her head out from underneath the pillow and smiled. "Ash has school, and Willow will be fine."  
"You sure?" He asked quietly, letting his hands roam lower, and lower until he palmed her ass softly.  
"You have work," she whispered.  
"You have the nicest ass I've ever seen," he leaned down to kiss both cheeks.

Ned delivered a quick, sharp slap to her rump, making her gasp, before he her hips to him and then buried himself to the hilt.

"Ned," she cried out, her voice echoing into the hallway.

Her body tensed, despite her state of arousal whenever it comes to Ned, she was nowhere near ready for him yet. But the discomfort kept her grounded and she pushed against him.

"Eager?" He growled and snaked his hands around to her breasts and palmed them roughly.

He pulled her closer, leaning her back against his chest and kissed her neck.

"Ned, oh... oh baby." she mewled and grabbed his side.

He slowly thrust in and out of her, taking his time to build up speed, laying her back into the bed.

One hand abandoned her breast and gathered her hair and pulled firmly causing her arch her back, changing the angle at which Ned thrusts stroked her. She mewled in pleasure and moved her hips in tandem with his movements. She was so close, he was hitting the sweet spot inside of her just perfectly, she was nearly ready to let go.

Unexpectedly, Ned pulled out and said, "Roll over." She did as he asked and turned to see him, cock in hand… he must have been close too. She scowled at him before it melted into a pout. He gave her a wicked grin, "We both know that if you come now there is no way you'll last another round. You're exhausted…"

Katie rolled over on the bed and let her legs drop open, baring herself to him fully.

His answering groan of approval and the look of pure desire in his forest eyes sparked something deep inside her. He stepped between her legs and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips as his talented fingers began an exploration of her most intimate area.

"God, you are so wet," he murmured into her ear as he worked the needy bundle of nerves that had been begging for his touch again.

Katie responded in kind by stroking him, causing him to moan his approval.

"So big," she moaned as she tried to wrap her fingers around his shaft. "I love that I was blessed with such an amazing loving husband, but you're like cut and that makes you even better."  
"Glad I make the cut," he chuckled and her voice caught in her throat as he thrust one, then two fingers into her waiting warmth. "Does that make it too?"

Katie whimpered and brought her legs up around his waist to urge him closer. Taking the hint, he shifted his stance, allowing the tip of his cock to graze against her once before he entered her in one swift thrust. She cried out at the sensation of being filled with him; finally feeling complete.

"Fuck," he breathed as he hovered above her.

His muscles trembled with exertion as he tried to keep from thrusting into her with abandon.

She reached up and stroked the skin of his cheek, bringing his face closer until his lips were on hers again. She used the leverage of her ankles against his back to begin moving herself.

"Go ahead. Make me yours," she gasped.

He groaned at the feel of her velvet walls sliding along him and turned his head to kiss her palm.

"Only if you'll come with me," he replied as he snaked his arms around her back. He lifted her and spun around to lie back on the bed, keeping him buried deep inside her as she straddled his lap.

She held onto his shoulders, using her thigh muscles to control how fast she rode him. He held her close with one hand planted firmly on her hip. His other hand roamed her body, from the pliant skin of her breasts to the firm roundness of her backside.

His other hand joined in, massaging her ass as she rode steadily toward her completion. He kissed her collarbone, marking her with a smirks, and she began to make sounds that barely registered as human. The unbelievably pleasurable sensation of his mouth combined with his deep thrusts continued to push her closer and closer to the edge of sanity. Before she even realized it, her orgasm ripped through her with an intensity that made her scream.

"Yes!" She pressed her face into his chest. "Oh God, yes! Ned... oh keep going, ride me through this."

He gripped her back so tightly he felt she would bruise and thrusted into her, helping her through the high. The fluttering of her walls spurred him on to his own climax, which tore through him as he came with a roar.

"I'm ovulating," she whispered.  
"You are?" He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back.  
"Would you be mad-"  
"Never," he pulled her head up and kissed her. "Never in a million years."

They sat there, recovering as the sounds of the world began to seep into their idyllic paradise.

"Mom?" Asher called out as the door creaked as he walked in.

They both looked at the clock.

5:40 am

Her instinct kicked in and she slid off of his lap, feeling him slip out was almost as much as a turn-on as his hands were. She grabbed the blanket and covered them quickly as the nine year old entered.

"Ash, baby... what's up?" She pulled the blanket up higher as she sat up and Ned covered himself from the hips down.  
"I had a nightmare," Asher sat on the bed beside them and she hugged him, rubbing his back softly. "It was from the ghost at nana's store."  
"The ghost at grandma's store?" She asked and looked up at him. "You didn't tell me about that."

Ned's hand rubbed his wife's back as he sat up and kissed her shoulder.

"I've gotta get ready," he whispered and reached for his boxers, pulling them on in bed before getting out, ruffling Ash's sandy blonde hair as he walked over to his closet.  
"Why are you on dad's side of the bed?" Asher asked his mother.  
"Oh, we traded spots for a little while." She laughed. "You should just go back to bed, you still have school today."  
"I do?" Asher whined. "I was up most of the night because of Willow and then this nightmare right after I got some sleep."  
"Alright, go back to bed. No school for you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make some waffles once Willow gets up and we'll have a movie day. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds really nice," Asher smiled. "I love you mommy."  
"I love you too baby," she kissed his cheek before letting him go to his own room.  
"You have such a soft spot for him," he whispered and then kissed her head. "Fix my tie?"

She let the sheet fall while she kneeled before him on he bed, fixing his tie before pulling him by it and kissing him.

"Thank you, for this morning, for making love with me because I wouldn't have made it through today without it." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I have to pick up Scott." He whispered, kissing her again before palming her ass. "I'll see you for lunch? We should take the kids out for a picnic."  
"At the park," she said softly. "I'll make food. Sandwiches and chips and probably make some sort of treat with the kids."  
"Treats, yum..." He whispered and kissed her again. "I'm gonna call Scott. He's gonna do patrol for a bit without me, I've done it for him, he can do it for me."

They fell back on the bed with a laugh.

"I could always call Alice, and she can get LeTrai to go for a bit. He owes me a favor." She laughed and then kissed him.  
"Do that," he found her neck and then she grabbed the phone.


	122. Scott!

**A/N: Scott is literally amazing to write with Ked. I just had to write this... Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 122**  
**Scott!**

The first time Scott accidentally stumbled across—quite literally— Ned and Katie fooling around was completely not his fault.

It was early afternoon, and they'd made plans to have a quiet dinner at their place with Scott because he couldn't cook for his life. He'd been knocking on their front door when movement from behind the curtain caught his attention, and he peered inside. And blinked. Then he rubbed his dry, bleary eyes, not entirely convinced he wasn't hallucinating.

Ned had Katie pinned against the refrigerator, his mouth on hers as he practically devoured her. She had her jacket still on, but the school bag lay at her feet, forgotten, her head tilted toward his in willing acquiescence. This all would have been innocent enough if Scott hadn't caught the movement of Ned's hand under the waistband of her pants, clearly rubbing between her thighs. He couldn't hear much, but every now and then a soft, mewling moan would float on the light breeze in his direction.

Fucking hell, these two.

He'd just go order a pizza.

* * *

The second time, however, was entirely his fault.

He was late to a patrol due to heavily drinking with his college buddies the night before and hadn't checked his phone to see that Ned had texted him saying he'd gotten someone else to cover it, and so he sped over their house, letting himself in with the key they kept in a plant by their door.

Scott barged through their front door with zero forethought—it was early in the day, anyway, what was the worst he could see? Katie was to be at work since it was almost nine and Ned was probably just showering, having called LeTrai to let him know.

He skidded to a stop at the kitchen entrance, startling the two who were sprawled naked on the dining table. More accurately, only Katie was, with her leg thrown over Ned's shoulder as he hunched over her at the edge of the table.

Katie shrieked at the sight of him, and Ned hastily gathered her in his arms to shield as much of her body as he could.

"Scott!" They both screamed angrily.

Maybe if he wasn't so agitated from the effects of the alcohol leaving his body, he would've been embarrassed. He just held his hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't even think you'd be home Katie, and I was late for patrol-" The words weren't even out of his mouth when he turned around so that he didn't see anymore of Katie's breasts and have Ned get the wrong opinion of him, he was his inferior officer.

"Get the fuck out of here already, for fuck's sake, Scott!" He bellowed, and Scott started to walk out. "I texted you about getting the shift covered and that you didn't have to be in until ten. I took the day off."  
"I'm going, I'm going," he conceded, keeping his eyes averted, but then he stopped in the entryway. "But I'm never eating on that table again unless you two douse it with some that alcohol in the fridge," he said.  
"Scott!" They yelled.  
"What are you even doing home Katie?" He asked.  
"It's a Saturday!" She shrieked.

But then he was gone, slamming the door behind him as he rubbed his forehead. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to scour that image from his brain.

* * *

The third time was their son, Asher's fault—no, he wasn't above blaming a 4-year-old.

Ned had dropped him off at his house for the night so he could have some quiet time with Katie. And Scott had been pleased to spend some time with the little boy. He was like the nephew he never had a chance of having.

Really, he was his nephew, for all intents and purposes.

But a day alone with him was his limit. He wasn't equipped to entertain a small child for an entire day. He'd tried to take him to the park so he could amuse himself for a few hours—and he had—but now that was exhausted, and he was back to pestering him, muttering things about how he couldn't play videos games because his mommy says that would make his brain go to mush.

"Alright kiddo, you ready to see mommy and daddy again?" He said, clapping his hands together. He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up. "Okay, we're going to bring you home."  
"Yay!" Asher squealed as he scooped him up into his arms and carried her out of his house and to his car, buckling him in and then soon getting in his own seat and driving off.

Ned and Katie lived across town and luckily Asher loved car rides and the music and view outside his window kept him entertained for the whole ten minutes.

He raced to the door and practically kicked the door open in his haste.

Really, it was his inability to knock that was always causing problems.

The sight that greeted them in the living room made him pull up short: the two were naked, again, on the couch, Ned kneeling behind a bent-over Katie. Their moans died in their throats at the sound of the door flying open, and they froze.

"Whoa!" Scott yelled, quickly shielding the little boy's eyes. Luckily, the back of the couch concealed the graphic parts.  
"Scott!" They yelled in unison, scrambling to cover themselves.

The little boy clawed at his hand, trying to pry it away from his eyes.

"What's going on?" He cooed, and Scott shook his head.  
"Honestly, you two—do you ever use the bedroom?" He snapped before spinning around on his heel and stalking outside.

Those two.

As he shut the front door behind him, the little boy pouted up at him.

"What about seeing my mommy and daddy?" The boy whispered.  
"They are a little busy," he laughed. "Wanna go see that new superhero movie and eat lots of candy?"  
"Mommy says I shouldn't eat too much or I'll get a bellyache like last year after trick-or-treating." The boy replied, crossing his arms.  
"What your mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," he winked.  
"Then I guess we can!" The boy giggled.

Crossing back to his car, he grinned despite himself. At the rate those two were carrying on, Asher was gonna have a little sibling soon to occupy his time.

His smile faded. And then he'd have two kids to help look after.

Ah, hell.


	123. Unbreak Their Hearts

**I was watching Shameless and this just popped in my head. Plus I haven't written any Katie and Ned in a while. ****It's combination of many things. Let's hope it works...**

**Ages:**

**Katie - 21  
Ned - 25**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 123  
Unbreak Their Hearts**

Katie woke to sun streaming into the window and Ned's side of the bed vacant. This had become a regular occurrence.

She had grown accustomed to waking up alone. It had been two months since Katie and Ned lost their son and she still wasn't ready to do anything yet. Conversely, Ned was up and gone early each morning for patrols.

She hadn't left the house in since her last visit to go see Charlie's grave.

* * *

_It had been a grey, gloomy day and it was just the two of them. The grave marker read:_

_Charles James Banks  
~ 2031 ~  
Forever our little prince_

_"Mama loves you," she had whispered, laying down a single flower before embracing Ned. "Let's go home."_  
_"I love you," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they walked out of the cemetery._  
_"I love you too," she pressed a kiss into his uniform and closed her eyes, letting him guide her back to the car. "Be safe today?"  
"I always am," he replied._

* * *

As she woke, she noticed something on Ned's pillow: an envelope with her name written on it in Ned's scrawl and a rose. She smelled the rose, enjoying its sweetness. Then she opened the envelope.

She pulled out the single page letter and read it slowly.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I could watch you sleep for the rest of my life. I had an early meeting with LeTrai, but I should be back around noon. I know you've wanted space and to be alone, and I've tried my best to give that to you. I think it's time for you to get out of the apartment._

_Let's get away this weekend. No work. No meetings. No nosy mothers. Just you and me. I have a little something planned, but I'm not gonna say where, it's a surprise. If you're ready for it, just pack a bag and I'll be home in a few hours and we can go. I want to take you some place special. Also there is present for you on the chair, but don't open it yet. Just pack it in your bag. I'll see you soon._

_I love you,_

_Ned_

Katie couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was the first time since she felt like she had something to look forward to since she'd been grieving. Maybe this was just what she needed. She checked the clock and realized it was already eleven.

She had just an hour to pull herself together and pack. She need to shower, get dressed, and figure out how to pack without knowing where she was going.

She set to work as she waited for her love to come home.

After showering and changing into a comfortable outfit of leggings and a graphic tee, she sought out to find her smallest suitcase, and that proved to be the hardest thing to find. She'd searched high and low, everywhere, but the nursery. They'd left it untouched since he'd died.

It had taken everything in her to open the door and look at the room.

His crib was still intact, and all of his stuffed animals her siblings had bought were still sitting on the rocking chair. His clothes were all folded and sitting atop the dresser, waiting to be put inside. Even his little play table for when he got older sat in the corner, the little chairs would never be used because he would never grow. There were dozens of books on the shelves that she'd never get to read to him and she walked inside, reaching for the little lion that sat in his crib.

She'd picked that out for him the second she'd saw it in a store with Hannah, gushing about how her little one would love animals.

She sat down by the crib and cradled the little animal to her chest, crying softly.

"Honey, I'm home," Ned called out as he walked up the stairs, not hearing anything. At first it was just quiet, which wasn't odd, but then when he heard the soft whimpers coming from the nursery he knew what he had to do. He ran to the door, opening it slightly and saw her sitting there. "Katie, honey, are you ready to go?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

She glanced at him, clutching the bear tighter before looking back to the floor.

He inched inside, going to sit by her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Look at me sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing her leg. "What if we try again? Mhmm, again. Let's try for another baby, even though we didn't try for him and still got him."  
"Why would say that?" She answered, looking up at him. "We didn't get him... I didn't even get to see him breathe. Screw you for even saying that." She held the bear tighter and cried. "Screw you."  
"Okay," he muttered. "Alright. I'll go give your parents the keys to the cabin because I don't think I want to go anymore."  
"Ned, I'm sorry." She reached out for him.  
"No, don't." He stood up and nodded. "I understand."  
"You don't," she whimpered. "You didn't carry him in your womb for seven months. I did. I felt him move and grow, but I never got to hold him before he died. I never him open his eyes, or smile, or breathe, or move."  
"I didn't get to do any of that either!" He yelled. "Instead I was stuck in a waiting room for three hours while you were in surgery. It was maddening. All these strangers got good news about their newest addition while my wife and son were dying.  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He grabbed the little green chair and threw it at the bookshelf, causing it to break and fall down.

"He didn't deserve to die," he yelled, breaking the table before sitting down next to her.

She pressed her face into his chest, and he held her in his arms. Both of their hearts broken.

"We need to stop blaming each other," she whispered. "We need to work together and move on. Achieve happiness again."  
"I really thought a weekend at the cabin would help," he replied.  
"My clothes are all ready on the bed," she answered. "I just couldn't find my carry-on bag."  
"It's in the attic, remember? We put it them all up there when we first moved in." He explained. "I'll fetch it for you."  
"Let's make this a happy weekend," she smiled at him lightly before standing up, placing the lion back in the crib and closing the door behind her.  
"We will," he said pulling the ladder down and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Do you remember the weekend before your wedding?"  
"I do," she laughed. "You tried to take a peek at my dress..."

* * *

_She stood in their apartment above the Little Broadway Theater staring at her fiance who was talking on the phone pouring her a glass of iced tea._

_She was getting married tomorrow, and she was so excited to finally marry the man of her dreams._

_"Alright, thank you so much." Ned said as he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of iced tea for her and a beer for him. "See you on tomorrow." He handed her the iced tea and kissed her cheek. "We've got ourselves a Justice of the Peace!"  
"A Justice of the Peace!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes ma'am," he kissed her deeply and she smiled at him.  
"What about Reverend Daniels? He's been my pastor since I was little," she muttered. __"And I've just always had this clear picture of what my wedding would be like, and __Reverend Daniels has always been there in my dreams."__  
"Katie, I'm not religious." He replied.  
"I know, but I am. And the person who's marrying us, whoever that may be, I really would like them to have a relationship with God similar to mine." She explained. "It's important to me."  
"And having a wedding without a lot of God talk is important to me." He pulled her close. "I wanna marry you, not God."  
"Please Ned," she looked up at him. "I just want God at my wedding. I want him there for the best day of my entire life."  
"I won't turn into some church going guy," he answered. "You know I watch f__ootball on Sundays."  
__"You are not changing who you are, and I do not want you to." She smiled. " But you can't expect me to change who I am either."  
__"Okay. I"ll call __Reverend Daniels." He smiled. "But only because I love and want to see that smile on your face."  
"Thank you!" She cheered and brought his face down to hers, tasting the sweet taste of his Apple beer. __He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers slipping beneath her leggings and picked her up. "See what we just did there? We disagreed, we discussed, and we compromised.__"  
"More like you got what you wanted, as usual." He laughed.  
"But when don't you give in to me," she laughed.  
"Tis true, my dear." He said and hugged her.  
__"Look what I got!" Her mom cheered as she entered the apartment carrying a white bag, unzipping it to reveal her wedding dress.  
__"Oh!" She gasped as she saw it. "Oh my gosh! Oh my god it's perfect!" Ned turned his head slightly, but she pushed his head away. "Don't look, that bad luck baby!"  
__"I about cried when I saw how beautiful it looks," my mom smiled and zipped it back up as she quickly walked forward. "I'll go put it in your closet, and don't you dare try and peek Ned."_

_He spun her around, their lips planted firmly again each other's as he brought them to the couch.  
_

_"I want you," he gasped.  
__"Ned, we have made it a whole week without sex. We can make it another two days." She moaned as he grinds against her.  
"It's technically not sex if we keep our clothes on," his lips found her neck and nipped at her skin.  
"Ned," she laughed as he saw her mom out of the corner of her eye. "Hi mom. How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough," her mom smiled. "Well I dropped off the package, and I have lunch with your dad planned. So I'll see you two tonight at the rehearsal dinner?"  
"See you then," she smiled. "Love you!"  
__"I need you," he groaned as the door closed.  
__"I know you think it's silly," she paused.  
"I didn't say that," he laughed.  
"But I'm serious," she explained. "No sex before the wedding."  
"How serious? Like absolutely not serious, or I can be convinced serious." He gasped, kissing her neck again.  
"We can survive one more night," she moaned, pushing him off slightly.  
"Speak for yourself," he smiled.  
"If we wait, our wedding night will be magical." She reminded him.  
"But tonight could also be so amazing," he groaned._

_It was her turn to cut him off; she kissed him hard, nothing like the gentle comfort he offered her moments ago. His lips were slack against hers, but after a brief pause, he kissed back, the pressure still too gentle for the intensity churning in her stomach. When her tongue swiped against his bottom lip his head jerked back._

_"Katie," he was panting, his hands pushing at her shoulders.  
__"Fine," she says, her voice low. His hands grabbed her hips hard, his fingers digging into the soft cotton pants she wore. "But we keep clothes on."_

_And when he tugged her down to him, he pulled her lip into his mouth; when she moaned, he deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue._

_She gasped sharply. Her hips started rocking against his instinctively._

_"Fuck, Katie." He moaned._

_He grunted, pushing her away suddenly to lie her on her back. His hands ran up her legs, pressing firmly against her through her pants. She was enthralled by the way he slipped his shirt off, his tan skin gleaming in the light streaming in the window, too distracted to protest when he suddenly tugged her pants off._

_He swore again at the sight of her plain black panties._

_"Clothes on,"__ she muttered humorlessly, his fingers tracing lines from her knees all the way to her hip bones. Her hips bucked into the air, desperate for friction. "Okay. Keep undergarments on."  
__"Katie," he begged._

_She climbed back onto his lap; she moaned at the feel of his chest against hers, separated only by the thin fabric of her tank top. His hands found her hips again, pressing her into him. His green eyes caught hers, he held her stare, thrusting up deliberately._

_She cried out, and he thrusted again. He was harder than she had ever felt him._

_"Ned!" She threw her head back, and he sucked at her pulse point, licking down to her collarbone._

_He pressed a soft kiss above the neckline of her shirt. His hands left her hips as he continued to move against her, one hand slipping under the hem of her shirt to grip the skin of her back. The other pulled the elastic from the end of her bun, unwinding her hair until it hung around her shoulders._

_She let out a soft whimper, and he kissed her again. She rocked against him more earnestly now, chasing after something that coils low in her stomach. His hands drug down her back, slipping inside of her underwear to knead her ass._

_She was practically sobbing now, her head resting against his shoulder. Her rhythm was less consistent now, her legs locked around his hips. He can feel it when she comes—her entire body stills, a choked moan pressed against his skin._

_He was painfully hard beneath her, and his breath caught in his throat when she softly kissed the skin above his heart._

_"Your turn," she whispered. When she lifted her head their eyes locked, and he licked his lips earnestly.  
__"Katie, I love you," he blurted out and gently pushed her off him she protested lightly.  
__"What about you?" Her voice was tender, earnest and she felt bad.  
__"I'll take care of it," he muttered. "You need to get ready for the dinner."_

_She sighed and reluctantly stood up and walked into the bathroom._

* * *

"Great day," he smiled. "I miss that girl."  
"Me too," she sighed. "She'll be back one day soon."  
"I hope so," he brought down the little purple bag and gave it to her. "I'll go start the car and get my stuff loaded up."

She walked away quickly and threw everything she need in her bag.

Hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

Eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

Floss, face wash, and perfume.

Her clothes consisted of a nice outfit just in case they went out, pajamas, and comfortable lounging clothes. Plus a pair of heels and she slipped her sneakers on.

She grabbed her bag and phone before walking out to the hallway.

"Ready!" She called and dashed down the stairs and met him with a calming kiss.  
"Excited?" He laughed and took her bag.  
"A little too much," she decided and reached for her jacket.  
"It's nice to see you smile." He concluded and and she closed the door behind them, locking it.

He waited, holding his hand out to her as she walked down the front steps.

"Well get used to it," she laughed and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand before tucking herself into his embrace.


	124. Dada

**Ages:**

**Mackenzie - 24  
Freya - 7 months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 124  
Dada  
**

"Freya, please eat," Mackenzie said, sighing.

She was sitting on a kitchen chair that had been pulled up to Freya's high chair. In her hand was a spoon with a healthy scoop of pureed peas suspended in mid-air, willing her seven month old daughter to take a bite.

"Freya, please eat for mommy." She was cut off when the bright green dollop slides off of the spoon and hit the tray of the high chair with a plop. "Please..."

Before she could even reach for the wet rag on the counter top behind her, Freya's hands have found the spatter of peas, and she slid her tiny fingers through the mess, spreading it across the surface of the high chair tray.

"Why won't you eat, huh?" She asked, dropping the spoon into the bowl of peas. "I'm gonna have to call grandma aren't I?"

She giggled and clapped her hands at the sound of grandma.

"Oh baby," she laughed and cleaned her hands off and the tray quickly. "You're just the cutest, aren't you?"

The little girl new how pretty she was already, with her blue eyes and blonde hair just like her mom how could she not be the prettiest?

Her phone rang once before mom picked up.

"Hello?" Her mom said.  
"Hey mom, do you have some time?" She asked.  
"Of course, what's up?" Her mom cheered.  
"Freya isn't eating," she sighed. "She just plays with it and flicks it away."  
"What are you trying to feed her?" Her mom asked.  
"Peas," she answered.  
"Have you tried carrots? You loved carrots," her mom replied. "You also loved bananas and apple sauce."  
"Carrots!" She said and went to the cupboard, grabbing a jar of them and a small bowl. "I never thought about carrots."  
"Well if she doesn't go for that I'd just call me back," her mom said. "I think she's also just trying showing you who's boss."  
"Mama's the boss," She said. She looked at Freya with faux-seriousness but soon started laughing at the perplexed look the little one gave her in return. "Okay mom, thank you."  
"Always," her mom sighed. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she smiled and hung up, sitting down with a plop with the new food, setting the bowl of pees behind her. "Mommy needs you to eat your dinner." Freya had resumed playing with the spoon she'd left from the peas. "Hey, Freya."

When she looked up at her, she smiled at her widely and opened her mouth. She knew that she would try to mimic my actions, and didn't have to wait long before her tiny mouth popped open and she quickly dropped a spoonful of carrots onto her tongue.

"Look at you, big girl!" She crowed, causing as much fanfare as she could to let her know how happy she was that she'd taken a bite of food, but soon, her face screwed up and her blue eyes crinkled. "Isn't that yummy?"

It was no use. Freya blew raspberries, causing every last drop of her peas to fly out of her mouth, showering her face in bright orange specks. She began to whine, bringing her tiny hands up to her hair and pulled at it.

"Oh baby, don't pull at your hair." She said softly and kissed her head as someone knocked at the door. "Who could that be?" She grabbed the rag and wiped what she could before running to the door and opening it. "Scott, hi."

There stood Scott with a movie in his hands and some snacks in a bag by his side.

"I thought maybe we could watch a movie." He smiled. "But it looks like your busy."  
"Yeah, Freya's not eating." She sighed.  
"Hence the carrots in your hair," he laughed. "It suits you."  
"Come in," she said as Freya whined, pounding her fists on the tray for attention. "She'll enjoy the attention, and so will I."

He shut the door behind him as she ran to the little girl.

She was dressed very casually in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she bent over to feed the little one another bite of carrots.

"Come on baby," she pleaded. "Just a few bites..."  
"Here," he said, nudging her side. "Want me to try this?"  
"Okay," she smiled, handing him the bowl and spoon. "I'll make the popcorn."

He nodded and took his jacket off quickly, sitting in the chair before her.

"Your mama says you're not eating," he said scooping up a little spoonful. "Will you try for me?"

She put the bag in the microwave and pressed start before grabbing out a bag of gummy bears.

Her favorite.

He brought the spoonful to Freya's mouth and opened his own, encouraging her to do the same. As soon as she did, he had the spoon in her mouth.

She ate it, smacking her lips with a smile.

After that, he was easily able to feed her the rest of the food.

"There," he said proudly, scooping the last bit and feeding it to her. He picked up the happy baby into his arms and tickled her, smiling when her tiny laugh rang through the kitchen. "All gone. Lets go show mama."

He presented the empty bowl to Mackenzie who sighed in relief and smiled at Freya. "Good job! That wasn't so bad, was it?" She turned to me with a look of amusement. "Thank you. I don't what I would've done without you."  
"You would've gotten her to eat," he smiled. "You're a good mom."  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"Go shower, I've got her." He said pressing a kiss to his girlfriends forehead. "We'll get all cleaned up and ready for the day, right Frey?"  
"Dada," Freya smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh," she laughed. "Looks like you've got yourself a title."  
"I'll take it," he smiled, kissing Mackenzie, despite the peas by her lips and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."


	125. When Her Hair Turned Grey

**A/N: ****I have always wanted to see this moment play out... :) A slight tie to part one of chapter sixty seven.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 45  
Melinda - 41  
****Katie - 16****  
Aaron - 12  
Mackenzie - 6**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 125**  
**When Her Hair Turned Grey**

It started like any other morning at the Clancy house.

Jim was still in bed with his head under the pillows after a late night at the hospital while Melinda was going through her normal routine in the bathroom.

As Jim rolled over, the warm sunlight hit him face and he couldn't help but think about how quiet Melinda was being. No running water, no humming, or sound of a hair dryer.

He sat up in bed and called out his name.

"Melinda? Mel, honey are you okay in there?" She didn't answer and he became a little worried at her quietness.

Usually she'd peek in with a smile on her face, but then again it was a Tuesday and she didn't have to work, and with Katie driving now she didn't have to bring the kids to school.

He pushed the covers off his body and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. He crept towards the bathroom not knowing what to expect. Standing in front of the mirror he saw Melinda looking sternly back at herself with her fingers in her hair.

At first he found it a little funny that his wife was looking so intently at herself until he realized why she was so close to the mirror. He walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips and rested his cheek on her head.

"You know it happens to everyone," he spoke quietly running his hands over her hips. Still silent and oblivious to the fact that he was expecting a response, Melinda kept picking through her hair. "Mel, baby, I have them too."

He let out a laugh but quickly became aware that this was a serious matter in Melinda's eyes. Again no response. No quick laugh at his previous joke, or a mere shoulder shrug, nothing.

Jim rubbed his hands from her hips down to her ass, and it was then that she acknowledged his presence.

Melinda turned around so she was facing him and he could tell that she was visibly upset

"I'm barely over forty, Jim. At this rate I'm gonna be white headed by the time I'm fifty. They just popped up. I didn't notice them yesterday."

Her face crinkled with worry and she stared back at him.

"Honey, it's fine. A couple gray hairs are not going to be the end of the world." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

It was hard trying to reassure his wife that everything was going to be okay,but he needed to try to be the voice of reason.

Melinda gave Jim a pleading look. She knew that he was trying to help her, but the simple fact was that her hair changing was something new that she didn't like.

"I don't like change," she sighed. "I think I'm gonna go get my hair done..."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Really it is nothing to worry about. I have a few here and there and you said you like my salt and paper look," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "It comes with the territory of getting older. We've been together nearly twenty years and I think you look even better now then you did then, and you were gorgeous then."  
"Twenty years huh?" She reached for his hand and smiled.  
"Almost, and I really don't care if your hair turns white tomorrow or if it all falls out. I won't care if you turn out to be bald in a day's time, I won't." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you no matter who old and wrinkly you get. Just promise me that when my good looks fade you'll still love me?"  
"Always and forever," she whispered and reached up on her tip toes to press another kiss to his lips. "We have a day to get started..." Melinda smiled as their lips parted. "You think its sexy right?"  
"Very sexy," he smiled and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Good, I think I'm gonna keep it this way." She gasped as he threw her on the bed.  
"The more grey hair the merrier," he winked and set upon his mission.

The day never started right if they didn't make love before leaving the house...

* * *

Melinda was dressed in a second, a pair of jeans and t shirt from their vacation to Boston last year.

A birthday gift from Jim.

"We're all gonna be late," she hissed. "I knew you trying to go for the second one was going to take longer than expected..."  
"It's my duty to make you come twice," he chuckled and fixed his tie in the mirror.  
"The kids are so gonna be late and then you'll be late for your morning meeting." She whispered. "At least the store is closed today..."  
"We'll all be fine," he whispered. "A little late start won't hurt us."  
"You're right," she sighed. "I'll get the kids up and then you can start on breakfast?"  
"Yes," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "There's my girl."

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and went to Aaron's bedroom, which was empty.

And then Katie's, which was empty as well.

The rustling of plates and sizzling could be heard as they entered Mackenzie's room, where she was still tucked in with a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"Baby, are you sick?" She sat on her bed and felt her forehead.  
"Katie said she'd tell you and that you'd let me stay home," Mackenzie coughed. "My belly doesn't feel good."  
"Oh no," she whispered and kissed her cheek. "Katie told you right. No school for you..."  
"Daddy?" Mackenzie started to nod off again.  
"He's downstairs," she whispered. "I'll have him come up in a minute." She kissed her cheek and placed the wash rag back to her head. "Sleep well, little fish."

She shuffled out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" She asked, watching as Jim and Aaron sat at the breakfast nook and Katie flipped an egg on a plate with toast and poured a cup of coffee.  
"You were busy, so we made breakfast." Katie smiled. "I have an AP test I need to finish up before first period so I have to get going, but I already had my yogurt and granola." She put the plate next to her dad's. "I have practice after school at the gym and probably won't be home until dinner."  
"Sounds like a packed schedule," she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head as she grabbed her green juice. "Another one?"  
"Packed full with antioxidants," Katie laughed and took a sip with a smile. "There's some left in the cup by you, dad. Aaron, if you want a ride with me you better come now."

She reached for her coffee mug and kissed Jim's cheek.

A car started and she smiled against him.

"She's all grown up," she whispered.  
"I know," he laughed and finished his strip of bacon. "She makes some damn good bacon too."  
"Wonder where she got that from," she smiled at him as Aaron chugged his milk and ran toward the door, grabbing his bag.

The was a car horn and she knew Katie was long gone.

"Come on," she said as Jim grabbed his juice. "Will you give Aaron a ride so I don't have to wake up Mack? She's not feeling well."  
"Oh?" He asked.  
"It's nothing I can't handle," she laughed. "We'll probably stop by your office if she doesn't get better by lunch."  
"Okay," he grabbed his briefcase by the door.  
"Mom, she left me!" Aaron yelled.  
"She warned you that she was running late and needed to leave." Melinda laughed, walking out of the house with her coffee mug.  
"But-" He whined.  
"No, she warned you." She sipped her drink. "She has an AP test to finish."  
"Let's go," he said, stepping out of the house with a briefcase in his hand.  
"Thanks dad!" He said running to the next car parked in the driveway, Jim's truck.  
"Have a good day," she said, smiling up at him and giving him a quick kiss.  
"You too. Give Kenz my love when she gets up." He said, straightening his tie. "Payne's sitting in a car."  
"I noticed," she nodded, kissing him again.  
"Love you," he said and with that he jogged toward his truck.

She stood there for a moment and waited until Jim was long gone.

She noticed Payne glancing at her again and she smiled, waving to him and pointed to the mug as she heard footsteps.

"Mama..." Mackenzie whispered.  
"Hey there," she said, picking up the sickly child. "Feeling any better?"  
"No," the girl coughed and laid her head down.  
"Let's go get you some breakfast in your tummy and then we can watch a movie." She said smiling and looked at Payne again who had gotten out of his car.  
"Princess movie?" She perked up with a smile.  
"Yes... we can watch a princess movie." She laughed and then walked back inside of the house.

And the day began as it always did with the Clancy family, a smile on each other their faces.


	126. Crazy For Each Other

**A/N: Set shortly after 3x04: No Safe Place. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 126  
Crazy For Each Other**

She felt like she hadn't slept in a week.

The store was packed and she just wanted to tell everyone to get out so she could leave for the weekend already.

Jim was taking her out of town to get her mind off things. Off Shane.

The cops hadn't been able to find him after he ran from her house and jumped the fence. He hadn't shown up to work or went to his apartment.

There was no trace of him anywhere and nothing the cops could do until he turned up.

"You okay?" Delia asked as she rang up a customer, noticing her blank gaze at the wall.  
"Yeah," she jumped slightly and smiled at her friend.  
"He's not gonna hurt you," Delia answered. "Jim won't let that happen. You know that."  
"I know." She muttered. "I'm sorry, I've just been so jumpy and distracted."  
"You have every right to be," Delia said softly. "Why don't you go find Jim? He's off at three right?"  
"Yeah," she replied. "And we don't close until six."  
"I'll close up Mel. You get out of here for the weekend," Delia replied as a customer slowly approached the counter with a few items in hand. "All set?"  
"Almost, my daughter has another few items." The customer gleamed.  
"Okay, we'll just wait for her then." Delia said and turned to Melinda. "I mean it Mel. Get out of here and enjoy the weekend. Relax and get better."  
"Are you sure?" She asked, itching her neck apprehensively as she looked behind her in the office, checking to make sure no one was there. "I can wait another few hours."  
"Go," Delia laughed and pointed to the door. "Grab your stuff and get out of here. Look, there's Jim."

She smiled at her dear friend and grabbed her jacket.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I really appreciate it."  
"Of course," Delia hugged her. "After all the distractions with Ned, you deserve to be distracted by something good."

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, almost colliding with Jim who just smiled and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"You set this up didn't you?" she asked him.  
"I may have asked Delia to shoo you out early," Jim grinned. "But I'll never tell."  
"I love you," she said as he opened the passenger door.

They'd packed the night before and put everything in the Jeep so they could leave as early as possible.

"And I love you," he whispered and claimed her lips.

He closed the door behind her and jogged tot he driver's seat, hopping inside and meeting her with another passionate kiss.

He couldn't wait to get her away from this mess, even if it was just for a weekend.

* * *

They pulled up outside a lake house, her grin growing as she got out and took a breath of fresh air.

"We should buy a place like this," she smiled. "A place for us to come when we're stressed and just relax, somewhere we could take kids too."  
"Kids?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I thought you wanted to wait."  
"I do, but one day." She said relaxing into his arms. "One day we'll have a few little ones running around."  
"A few? I was thinking five or six," he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm so glad to see you already smiling again."  
"Yeah... yeah." She laughed. "Keys?"  
"I'll get the bags," he said and gave her the keys. "Go explore. It's not a mansion or anything, but there's electricity and water."

She walked forward and quickly unlocked the door.

"Look, a for sale sign." Jim said as he followed her. "Sulley never said anything about selling the place."  
"Talk to him about it," she suggested. "Maybe he'll make a trade for it."  
"I'll talk to him on Monday," he said closing the door behind her. "I promise."  
"Promise," she grinned, looking at the hardwoods and the tall staircase that lead to three bedrooms upstairs. "Looks like there is room for kids in here."  
"Four bedrooms is pretty roomy," he smiled.  
"I'm feeling like a swim would be really nice right now, but ugh I have a kink in my neck from the ride." She stretched and sat down on the weather couch.  
"Already hungry for some of me?" He grinned sheepishly, dropping their bag and dashing to her side.  
"Always," she gasped and let him kiss her. "Stay standing."  
"Oh?" He asked.

She sunk down on her knees, never breaking eye contact with him.

The wetness gathered between her legs at an alarming rate as she unbuckled his pants and freed his erection.

"Oh," he moaned.  
"Someone's awake," she giggled a his hand goes to her hair, pulling on the dark curls so she could look up at him.

She leaned forward and licked the tip of his erection with eager strokes of her tongue.

"Fuck…" he groaned as she took him all the way in her mouth.

He could feel her tongue working frantically over every inch of him, sucking him like it's the greatest thing she's ever tasted.

"You look so good with me in your mouth," he panted, trying to keep the movements of his hips under control, trying not to thrust to deep into her mouth. "God, I'm going to come..."

His stomach tensed and her hand peeked under his shirt and moved a bit quicker.

"Mmm..." She moaned, her vibrations causing his head to fall back as there was a knock on the door. She pulled back and looked at the door uneasily, rubbing her forearms. "Will you get it?"  
"It's not him," he said as he tucked himself in his boxers. "He's gone."  
"For now," she muttered.  
"Mel," he whispered. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."  
"I know," she breathed. "Go get the door."  
"Yeah. Sorry," he muttered and fixed his jeans enough to be presentable, leaving his belt undone and shirt untucked. "We'll finish this. I promise."  
"Are you expecting someone?" She wiped her mouth and stood up.  
"No," he grunted and went to the door. "But someone is at the door." The door was opened and he tensed slightly. "Sul...? What are you doing all the way out here?" He looked back at Melinda. "It's just Sulley."  
"I didn't know if I had given you the right key," Sulley gasped as he walked inside. "And when Melinda was gone from the store and neither of you were at home so I just decided to come and see if you'd settled in alright on my way out of town."  
"Yes, we just got here." He replied.  
"I can see that," Sulley touched his belt buckle. "Melinda, you look startled. Are you alright?"  
"Only a bit," she laughed. "I've been a bit jumpy these days."  
"Ever since your home was broken into, yes." Sulley said softly. "Well you two have a nice weekend."  
"We will," she promised with a smiled.  
"I'll see you out," he said softly and caught Melinda's anxious look and gasp. "I will be right back. I promise."  
"Hurry, please." She said as she sat down on the couch.

He closed the door behind him and hurried to Sulley.

"So Sul, you're selling this great old place?" He asked  
"I haven't been out here enough," Sulley chuckled. "You interested?"  
"I am," he replied. "Melinda and I both are. How much?"  
"Why don't you two just give me what you can for it." Sulley said. "As long as I can still have the occasional weekend for ice fishing."  
"Of course," he chuckled. "You keep that set and we'll keep the one in there."  
"Sounds like a deal," Sulley smiled. "I'll have the deed changed over to you and sent to your house on Monday."  
"You have a good time at your niece's wedding," he turned on his heel.  
"And you have fun taking that belt off finally," Sulley chuckled.  
"Oh I will Sul," he said as he jogged inside.

The door closed quickly and he pulled his boots off.

"You ready for that swim?" He asked as he met her on the couch, searching her eyes for anything. "Hey... what's the matter?"  
"I hate being so vulnerable," she sighed, wiping her wet eyes of her tears. "I hate that he makes me feel like this."  
"You are as strong as you were before," he whispered. "I love you and I will always protect you." He paused to look over her. "Plus you look so sexy in this romper."  
"I love you," she said smiling at him. "You always know just what to say."  
"I know," he grinned and wiped away a tear. "Hey just think... this little place is ours."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I made an agreement with Sul." He explained. "We just have to give him what we can for this place and let him come ice fishing the occasional weekend."  
"Really? Oh Jim!" She stood up and hugged him, kissing him deeply. "But about that swim... I have another idea," she smiled, holding out her hand. "We can swim later."  
"Oh yeah?" He asked.  
"It involves taking clothes off," she smirked.  
"I like the sound of that," he chuckled, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the master bedroom.  
"You always do," she replied. "Now lie down."  
"But," he objected.  
"Lie down," she said pointing to the bed. "Don't make me shove you."  
"Alright," he chuckled and laid down on the bed. "I'm lying down."  
"Good," she gasped.

She went to close to the door, even though no one was there but them, locking it too before facing him.

She felt his eyes on her as she moved slowly, making sure to leave space between herself and the bed.

Was this meant to be a striptease? Because a moment ago she'd truly just been thinking about getting it off and then he'd propped himself up to watch and now she had to think about this again.

She felt the thrum between her thighs, the need for her husband. He knew this moment so well; she knew this moment so well, the moment they'd lived through countless times before, but it still brought them to their knees with want and lust and deep, aching love. Love that made them so very vulnerable because of the power the other held over them.

She bit her lip, moving one hand to her shoulder, slowly slipping the blue material off of her shoulder.

The only sound in the room was their shallow breathing.

The material slid over her skin, gliding over one arm; she inhaled and pulled at the other side, baring her chest and stomach. The romper hung at her waist as she finished sliding her arms out of it, and Jim was tense, unmoving on the bed.

She lifted her arms high, stretching them behind her, locating the clasp on her dark, lacy bra. Jim moved forward, as if by instinct, moaning as the cups fell from her breasts, leaving her bare.

"Not yet," she whispered, halting him just a whisper away from her.

His eyes were dark; she could feel his breath hitting her skin, making her nipples pebble. He moaned again, deep down in his throat; almost a whine.

She repeated the noise, feeling every nerve in her body standing on end. She bent over to tug the romper down her legs, moving her breasts closer to him, and he leaned in just to brush his face against one round globe, making them both react.

The romper hit the floor and Jim reached out to claim her hips, his big hands clamping onto her, pulling her closer. She was wearing those black sheer panties, and Jim was tugging them down her hips, and she was swaying towards him and the scrap of material slid down her legs, lost to both of them...she stepped out of it and into his arms.

He was warm against her skin, completely naked before his completely clothed body.

"This isn't fair, now is it." She gasped, feeling his tongue lap over each nipple careful not to come in direct contact with the pebbled bud.  
"Completely fair," he gasped, enjoying the naked view of her as he maneuvered on top of her. "Just kidding."

He pulled away enough to pulled his shirt over his head and whip his belt off. They hit the floor as fast as he could pull his jeans down and kick them to the carpet as well.

She brought him close and their lips met.

His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his legs entangled with her own, and his hardness pressed into her.

"Oh," she gasped. "Jim, fuck me right now."

His grip tightened around her waist, his hand sneaking up from her flat stomach to cup her breasts.

She started planting kisses along the curve of her neck and felt the wetness between her legs grow. It amazed her how quickly he could turn her on.

He chuckled lightly as she started mewling her approval, letting her lips gaze against his jaw as she whimpered in pleasure.

She loved that the fact that she was his.

His hand dipped down between her legs, rubbing her center for a moment before moving to tease her and pushing a finger inside her.

"Mmm…" he chuckled in approval. "I love it when you're ready for me."

She opened her mouth to respond but he pushed inside her and her jaw went slack in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Jim, fuck, oh please." She whined, his hips rocked against hers fluidly.

He growled and bit down on her shoulder, shifting them so she was face down on the bed and he continued pounding into her from behind.

"Oh god," she moaned.

His hips started to beat against her backside a little faster and she could feel every muscle in her body starting to tense up.

"Shit, I'm going to come," he panted. "Fuck you're so warm..."  
"I-I'm close," she replied, her walls gripping him. "Just a little more babe."  
"Like that?" He gripped her hips and thrusted from a lower angle.  
"Oh!" She screamed, gripping the pillow. "Jim, fuck yes. Oh yes..."  
"I love when you're enthusiastic..." He grunted, leaning forward to grasp her closer.

She gave a quick strangled cry as the pleasure crashed over her and she felt his warmth filling her. He collapsed against her back, his weight pushing the air from her lungs.

Their sweaty skin stuck together as they trembled and came down from their high together. She felt him kissing her neck and shoulders and trail of her spine, whispering how much he loved her.

"Jim, I love you," she whispered as she turned over slowly. "I love you so much."  
"And you are my dawn and my dusk. My sun and moon," he caressed her softly, planting kiss over every spot of skin.

It was in moments like these, when she felt her heart swelling with all the love she had for this man.

"We have the whole weekend," she informed him, trailing her hands through the ends of his black hair.  
"Let's have dinner on the beach tonight," he suggested, kissing her. "I'll grill us up something."  
"I saw a cute little grocery in the little town about ten minutes from here." She whispered as he entered her again.

She gasped, letting herself grasp him tighter as his face pressed into her shoulder.

The only sound was the rustle of the bed and their moans.

He moved slowly, not letting their eyes drift away from each other and his moth stayed close to her, watching as she licked her lips and twisted in pleasure.

"We'll get some wine and maybe shop a little tomorrow," he whispered. "Find you a new dress... you always like new dresses."  
"Maybe even stop in at that little pub up the road," she gasped. "Dance a little..."  
"Make love in the water, on the beach, on the deck..." He pushed deeper, letting himself get lost in her warm, press kiss after kiss to her skin. "In this room and on the kitchen counter."  
"Against the wall," she whimpered, pulling his hair and his lips to hers.

Their conversation faded as he moved quicker, pushing deeper.

He let out a shaky gasp as her walls contracted around him. He thrusted into her haphazardly a few more times, before she felt him release into her.

"Oh, Mels," he mumbled, kissing her softly.

He let out a faint sigh and rolled off of her, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"We should go to that store," she looked over her with a smile.  
"We should," he nodded as she slowly moved on top of him, letting her hair shield his face like a curtain.  
"Before they close," she gasped, letting her mouth claim his as his hands found her ass.  
"Definitely," he gasped, letting himself push inside her, again. "I'm crazy for you..."

She giggled softly, and kissed him again.

They never were gonna get to that store, and they both knew it.


End file.
